


Ślepa wiara

by possessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alfa Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Castiel help Dean, Concealing the truth, Dean Talks About Feelings, Drunk Dean, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Faithful Dean, Faithful John - Freeform, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Persecutor, Protective Dean Winchester, Religious Winchester, Sexting, Stigma at school, Truth or Dare, attempted rape on Dean, church, faithful Sam
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 166,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessed/pseuds/possessed
Summary: Młody Dean po zaprezentowaniu się jako omega, zgodnie z wolą bardzo religijnego ojca przenoszą się całą rodziną do innego miasta, gdzie poznaje Castiela, dwudziesto-paroletniego alfę, w którym wbrew woli ojca i kościoła zaczyna się zakochiwać i to z wzajemnością.





	1. Historia - zbiór faktów, które nie musiały zajść.

**Author's Note:**

> **Witam ponownie.:) Jak widzicie startuje z nowym fanfic iem. Ten będzie o innej tematyce niż poprzedni ( który możecie przeczytać tutaj: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6998218/chapters/15942328) :), ale mam nadzieje, że się spodoba. Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie Alfa/Beta/Omega, dopiero doszkalam się w sztuce jego pisania, wiec zapraszam do dzielenia się waszymi opiniami, komentarzami. Uwielbiam czytać wasze wypowiedzi i mam nadzieję widzieć je jak najczęściej. :)**
> 
> **Tak więc cieszę się znów, mogąc dla was pisać, postaram się wrzucać, tak myślę, po rozdziale na tydzień, tak samo, jak było to w przypadku Strasznych obrazów…**
> 
>  
> 
> **Chciałabym jeszcze zaznaczyć, że opowiadanie to będzie zawierało elementy odnoszące się do wierzeń religijnych. Nie mam na celu kogokolwiek obrazić, czy przekonywać do czegokolwiek. Późniejsze rozdziały będą ukazywały próby nakłaniania do łamania zasad, też tych określonych przez kościół. Ten fanfic, to jedynie fikcja literacka i ani moje, ani wasze przekonania religijne nie powinny odnosić się do tego tworu. Jeśli poczuje się ktoś w jakikolwiek sposób urażony, to przepraszam. Uprzedzam, że czytacie to na własną odpowiedzialność, wszelkie nieprzychylne komentarze proszę zatrzymać dla siebie. Pisze tę notkę tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że żyjemy w katolickim kraju i nie chciałabym urazić czyiś uczuć religijnych i być z tego tytułu hejtowana…**
> 
>  
> 
> **Tak więc bez dalszego przedłużania zapraszam na pierwszy rozdział i na kolejne. Pozdrawiam was gorąco! :)**  
> 

Dean wrzucił kolejną koszulę do kartonu. Pomimo tego, że za nim stał już jeden wypakowany po brzegi książkami i bibelotami, wciąż wiele pozostało, ubrania, pamiątki i kolejne szpargały. Nigdy nie lubił się pakować, przenosić. Nie lubił pożegnań ani zmian. Spędził piętnaście lat w tym domu, z nim wiązał najwięcej wspomnień, tych dobrych, ale też i złych. Pamiętał wszystkie wakacje spędzone na zabawie z rodzicami i bratem. Pamiętał też wszystkie żarty, które z bratem robili rodzicom i sąsiadom, nawet wszystkie jedynki, które udało mu się zarobić w szkole. Niestety w pamięci zostawały też wspomnienia z tragicznego wypadku samochodowego matki. Mary… Prześliczna, odważna, mądra kobieta, Alfa … Nic dziwnego, że paręnaście lat wcześniej John zakochał się w niej na zabój, tak nagle, jak grom z jasnego nieba trafił go piorun miłości do tej ślicznej młodziutkiej Alfy i tak samo nagle ją stracił…

Kochali się przez tyle lat, zostali rodzicami wspaniałej dwójki, cieszyli się życiem, aż do tamtej feralnej nocy, gdy padał rzęsisty deszcz, a Mary wracała z pracy. Dean pamiętał wszystko, pamiętał telefon, który John dostał z policji, z wiadomością o jej wypadku, o jej śmierci. Pamiętał płacz ojca, to jak przytulił do siebie swoich synów, chcąc dodać im i sobie otuchy w tej ciężkiej chwili. Był to cios dla nich wszystkich. 10-letni wtedy Dean, rozumiał, co się dzieje, opłakiwał matkę razem z ojcem, uczestniczył w pogrzebie, nawet powiedział kilka słów nad jej grobem ze wzruszającą dziecinną szczerością. Podziękował za to, że była, że się nimi opiekowała, że gotowała mu zupę pomidorową, gdy był chory, dokarmiała go jego ulubionym ciastem, śpiewała Hey Jude przed snem i robiła to wszystko, co najukochańsza matka na świecie. John wzruszył się mową synka, choć starał się tego nie pokazać. Trzymał przy boku malutkiego Sammyego. Dobrze, że miał wtedy tylko 6 lat i wielu rzeczy jeszcze nie rozumiał, przynajmniej nie był okaleczony wspomnieniami z pogrzebu, z czasu żałoby.

John bardzo się zmienił po śmierci żony. Nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, tak nagle został sam, bez ukochanej kobiety przy boku, bez oparcia, bez pomocy w wychowywaniu jeszcze małych dzieci, ale musiał się pozbierać. Dla nich…

Jednak już nigdy nie był taki sam jak dawniej. Dean od tamtego czasu nie widział na jego twarzy uśmiechu. Przed tym feralnym wydarzeniem zawsze znajdywał czas dla swoich synów. Bawił się z nimi, grał w baseball, pozwalał siedzieć na kolanach, gdy prowadził Impalę.

Teraz nie było o tym mowy. Wszystko przez ten cholerny kościół. John po utracie Mary stał się bardzo wierzący. Znalazł sobie nowe oparcie, w formie kościoła wyznającego Najwyższą Watahę i Najwyższego Wilka. John już od pierwszej mszy wkręcił się bez reszty, zupełnie zapomniał o swoich racjach i zaczął ślepo kopiować powszechnie uznawane przez kościół wzorce. Przewrócił do góry nogami nie tylko swoje życie, ale też i całej rodziny. Tradycje nowej religii przeniósł do domu. Poranne modlitwy, modlitwa przed posiłkiem, przed snem i czasem nawet w ciągu dnia. Dean miał tego szczerze dość, ale póki co był niepełnoletni i nic nie mógł zrobić.

Najgorsze jednak było przed nim. Przez lata wpajania mu wzorców prawdziwego Alfy, odważnego, nieustępliwego samca, Dean zaprezentował się jako Omega. Był to szok dla nich wszystkich, zwłaszcza dla Johna. Dean czuł wewnętrznie, że nie jest Alfą. Coraz częściej bał się i uciekał, zamiast walczyć. Mógł, choć też ciężko było w to uwierzyć, ale okazać się betą, ale żeby Omegą… ? Z rodziców Alf, jakimś cudem okazał się być Omegą, słabym, strachliwym Omegą…

Dean wrzucił kolejne kilka par jeansów i koszulek. Ciężko było mu o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale żeby móc zacząć żyć bezpiecznie i w zgodzie z kościołem, musiał się przeprowadzić. Tutaj wszystkie Alfy znały go, w końcu miał być jednym z nich, a w takiej sytuacji, gdy, przynajmniej według kościoła, byli potencjalnymi zagrożeniem…

Kościół wpłynął nie tylko na modlitwy, czy styl życia. Zawładnął też okresami godowymi Deana. Gdy tylko zaprezentował się i dostał pierwszej rui, John od razu, gdy otrząsnął się z szoku, pobiegł do siedziby kościoła i dowiedział się dosłownie wszystkiego; jak ma się obchodzić z synem Omegą, jak ma go wychować, co zrobić, by był mu posłuszny, by w przyszłości został dobrym partnerem.

Dean był młody, miał 16 lat, gdy zarepetował się i niewiele wiedział jeszcze o stosunkach między Alfami i Omegami, o współżyciu, ani tym podobnych rzeczach, ale za parę lat… Musiał być przygotowany…

John, nie zważając na nic, zostawił cierpiącego, wystraszonego syna samego, bez jakiejkolwiek fachowej pomocy. Sammy też wtedy jeszcze zaledwie 11-letni, niewiele rozumiał i niewiele mógł pomóc. Dean leżał w samych bokserkach, starając się ze wszystkich sił, by zrobiło mu się choć odrobinę chodnej. Ojciec przed wybiegnięciem z domu krzyknął jedynie, by pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodził i by nikomu nie otwierali, ani nie uchylali okien, by zapach samotnej Omegi w rui, pragnącej partnera nie przynęcił niepożądanych gości.

Sammy na prośbę brata przyniósł mu wody z lodem i kompres, co zrobił, ale nie bez uszczypliwej uwagi, że wydziela bardzo intensywny zapach, który bardzo drażnił młodzieńcze zmysły. Deanowi zrobiło się przykro, miał tego świadomość, ale co on mógł z tym zrobić…? Zresztą, mało go to teraz obchodziło, jedyne czego pragnął, to by jakiś Alfa zajął się nim porządnie. Warknął sfrustrowany na brata, by wyszedł i zostawił go wreszcie samego. Położył się na brzuchu, czując, jak spokojny dotąd organ nabrzmiewa i zaczyna nieprzyjemnie drgać, domagając się o swoje. Dean miał nadzieję, że jeśli przyciśnie ciało do materaca, uda mu się stłumić to dziwne uczucie, ale było tylko gorzej. Poczuł nieodpartą potrzebę, by poruszyć biodrami, a gdy tylko to zrobił, poczuł coś, czego nigdy dotąd nie czuł. Przyjemność, nieznana i dziwna, ale dająca ukojenie. Dean nie wiedział, czy to, co robił, było właściwe, ale nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Powoli ocierał się biodrami o prześcieradło, zaciskając dłoń na pościeli. Poczuł, jak spomiędzy pośladków sączy się śluz, o bardzo intensywnym zapachu, którego nie sposób, było nie zauważyć. Sam zapukał i spytał go, co robi i czy wszystko w porządku? Dean jedynie odkrzyknął, że nic mu nie jest i ma sobie iść. Sam zdziwiony wykonał polecenie, nieznacznie się ociągając.

Dean sięgnął dłonią za siebie i dotknął się w tym miejscu, skąd wypływał śluz i poczuł, że jest tam niebywale wilgotny, że to z tamtego miejsca promenuje ciepło, że potrafiłby nawet wsunąć tam palec. Powili przesunął opuszkiem po zewnętrznych mięśniach i poczuł, że to daje jeszcze większą przyjemność, niż ocieranie się. Przez chwilę zbierał się na odwagę, by wsunąć palec do środka, gdy jego ojciec wszedł do pokoju i z automatu nawrzeszczał na niego.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?! Nie wolno ci tego robić! Nigdy, rozumiesz?!- John podskoczył do syna i chwycił go za nadgarstek, by wyciągnąć jego rękę spod materiału bokserek.- Synu…- John odetchnął i usiadł na skraju łóżka, utrzymując bezpieczny odstęp. Dean miał prawo tego spróbować, nie wiedział nic o tych sprawach, robił wszystko instynktownie, to co jego ciało i gorączka od niego oczekiwały. Nie wiedział, że to zakazane, że on jako Omega musi być czysty, nieskazitelnie czysty, dziewiczy dla swojego przyszłego Alfy. –Posłuchaj, musimy porozmawiać. Byłem w siedzibie i dowiedziałem się wszystkiego. Omegi mają przestrzegać bardzo rygorystycznych zasad.- Dean dalej czuł, jak gorączka wymęcza go od środka, ale starał się słuchać ojca, musiał, by żyć zgodnie z religią i nie narazić się w przyszłości na gniew ojca. – Powiedzieli mi, że ruje, zwłaszcza te pierwsze są bardzo ciężkie i młode Omegi, bardzo trudno je znoszą. Jest to dla nich nowe uczucie i nie umieją sobie z nimi poradzić, dlatego muszą się uczyć, wytrzymywać ten stan. Dopiero gdy skończysz 21 lat, możesz zacząć szukać sobie Alfy, a sparzyć się dopiero po ślubie, rozumiesz chyba, co mam na myśli…?- John spytał, chcąc mieć pewność, że syn nadąża. Nigdy nie kłopotał się jego wychowaniem seksualnym, ale teraz nie miał wyjścia, musiał przeprowadzić tę męską rozmowę…- Chodzi o to, by jakiś Alfa cię posiadł, znaczy…- Ughh, nie wiedział, że tak ciężko będzie mu rozmawiać z własnym synem. Chciał wszystko mu wytłumaczyć, by nie było niedomówień i chłopak nie zmartwiał się tym ciągle. Starał się wszystko przekazać mu możliwie najprostszą drogą, starając się przy tym go nie urazić.- Nie możesz uprawić seksu z żadnym Alfą. Alfy mając przed sobą niezaklinowaną Omegę, wariują, instynkt woła nas, by was posiąść, zaklinować, zapłodnić… Rozumiesz?- Dean był trochę wystraszony, ale starał się słuchać, co mówi jego tata. Powoli kiwnął głową.- Dopiero, gdy będziesz pełnoletni, będziesz mógł pozwolić jakiemuś Alfie, temu, któremu się spodobasz i któremu ty sam będziesz chciał się oddać, by cię zaklinował, a potem spłodził szczeniaczka. Wiem, że to teraz brzmi dla ciebie trochę abstrakcyjne, jesteś bardzo młody i masz jeszcze sporo czasu przed sobą, ale mówię ci to dlatego, by cię uświadomić i wpoić ci, że na ten czas też masz parę zakazów i nakazów.- Tego Dean najbardziej się obawiał. Gdy zobaczył reakcje ojca, na to, co robił, wiedział, że to z pewnością będzie tego dotyczyć. – Nie możesz spotykać się z żadnymi Alfami, niektóre nie będą potrafiły się przy tobie opanować i będą próbowały przywłaszczyć cię siłą. Nie chcę, by cię skrzywdzili, zgwałcili, a tym bardziej, byś został zaklinowany w tak młodym wieku i złamał zasady panujące w naszym kościele. To samo dotyczy tego, co robiłeś przed chwilą. – John widział, że syn jest tym wszystkim przestraszony, zawstydzony i zmęczony, więc postarał się złagodzić ton.-Ja rozumiem, że czułeś potrzebę, by to zrobić, ale nie możesz, tak jak ci mówiłem, Omegi stanu wolnego nie są zaspokajane przez swoich partnerów, dopiero jak będziesz dorosły, będziesz w związku, jakiś Alfa cię zaklinuje, to wtedy podczas rui on będzie cię zaspokajał i pomagał przetrwać te chwile, a na razie musisz to po prostu przetrzymać… Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, zwłaszcza z początku będzie, ale potem nauczysz się, jak panować nad ciałem i nad jego potrzebami. To, co przed chwilą próbowałeś zrobić, to się nazywa masturbacja. Chciałeś sam się zaspokoić i choć wiem, że to bardzo przyjemne i pomaga ci się zrelaksować i zmęczyć jakoś tę ruję, to muszę ci tego zakazać. Choć będzie ci ciężko, to musisz się pilnować, pozostać pod każdym względem w czystości. Nie chodzi tylko o to, byś nie przespał się z pierwszym lepszym Alfą, ale też byś się nie rozdziewiczył palcami, lubi nie daj boże jakimś dildo, czy wibratorem, proszę synu, pamiętaj o tym, chcę cię uchronić przed grzechem. Chcę, by twój przyszły Alfa był z ciebie zadowolony, by nie usłyszał, że przed nim rżnąłeś się palcami czy czymkolwiek innym, to on musi być dla ciebie pierwszy, rozumiesz?- Dean miał już łzy w oczach, gorączka go wykańczała, a koniec tej nieprzyjemnej, wstydliwej rozmowy nie nadchodził.

-Tato, to jest tak ciężko wytrzymać… Źle się czuję. To boli…- Dean zaskomlał, mając nadzieję, że tata zrobi jakiś mały wyjątek, pozwoli mu się po dotykać, że jakoś mu pomoże, coś poradzi, albo chociaż przytuli i powie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. W końcu nie tylko John był zaskoczony prezentacją syna, ale przede wszystkim sam Dean. To w ogóle nie miało być tak, miał być Alfą, zadawał się z samymi Alfami, szkolił się na Alfę, pana domu… A tu taka niespodzianka.

-Podczas rui będziesz musiał siedzieć w domu.- John nic sobie nie zrobił z reakcji Dean i kontynuował.- Nie będzie ci wolno wyjść, choć na moment, choć na sekundę otworzyć okna, jeśli nie chcemy, by jakiś chętny i napalony Alfa przyszedł tu i domagał się, byś się przed nim zaprezentował, by mógł cię zaklinować. Ja ci ze wszystkim pomogę, będę cię bronił, ale musisz się mnie słuchać. – Dean zapłakał żałośnie, nie mogąc już wytrzymać. John zawarczał i Dean natychmiast spróbował się opanować. – Jeśli przyłapię cię na tym, że się zaspokajasz, ukarzę cię. Musisz nauczyć się dyscypliny, jeśli chcesz być w przyszłości dobrym Omegą dla swojego Alfy. – John wstał z łóżka i wyprostował się. –Chyba nie muszę dodawać, że jeśli zobaczę, że mnie nie słuchasz, albo przymilasz się do jakiegoś Alfy, zamknę cię w domu, załatwię ci nauczanie indywidualne i dopilnuje, żebyś do czasu uzyskania pełnoletniości nie wyszedł z tych murów.

Dean rozpłakał się już na dobre, teraz bał się nie tylko o to, jak będzie sobie radził, ale też bał się ojca. Wiedział, że jest rygorystyczny, że będzie go pilnował i nie pozwoli złamać mu żadnej z zasad, ale na samą myśl o karze całe jego ciało zadrżało.

-Zostawię cię teraz samego, byś sobie to wszystko poukładał. Ufam ci i wierzę, że się dostosujesz. Nie mam do ciebie żalu za ten wybryk, nie wiedziałeś, kierowałeś się tym, co każda płodna Omega, ale mam nadzieję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy.- Ostatnią część zdania zaakcentował bardzo wyraźnie, przez co Dean zrozumiał, że musi się podporządkować. John widział rozbicie chłopaka. Za dużo ostatnio spadło na jego barki. Wieść o tym, że został Omegą, że musi porzucić swoje dawne życie, zacząć całkiem nowe, że nie będzie potrafił żyć na własną rękę, będzie zależny od swojego Alfy, że będzie przechodził ruje, które tak ciężko jest przetrwać bez pomocy partnera, a właściwie jego klina, że zamiast być traktowanym z powagą, z szacunkiem, po prostu jak Alfę, w zamian zostanie Omegą swojego Alfy, wilkiem bez większych przywilejów, a jeśli trafi na konserwatywnego Alfę, jedynie dziurką do zaklinowywania, popychadłem, kurą domową…

Dean obrócił się na plecy i otarł łzy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak ciężko jest wytrzymać te ruje. Pierwsza należała do najgorszych, nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, bał się i strasznie cierpiał. Był pewny, że lada moment spłonie, albo wybuchnie. Poranki były najgorsze, budził się zlany potem, w pościeli mokrej nie tylko od potu, ale też i nasienia. Przed zaprezentowaniem się, nigdy nie odczuwał żadnego pociągu seksualnego, a teraz jego ciało dosłownie szalało. Nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Ojciec, jak obiecał, pomagał mu… Przynosił kompresy i lemoniadę, raz nawet, by umilić mu ten ciężki okres, przyniósł mu babeczkę z cukierni nieopodal ich domu. Zgodnie z kościołem, wszelkie smakołyki były tylko niepotrzebnymi fanaberiami, zbędnym dogadzaniem ciału, zamiast duszy, dlatego ten gest zdziwił chłopaka, ale czuł, że ojciec, mimo wszystko stara się go wspierać.

Dean zakleił taśmą wieczko kartonu i odstawił je na podłogę. Żegnał się z tym domem, z tym miastem, gdzie każdy Alfa doskonale go znał i wiedział, gdzie mieszka, co było dla niego niebezpieczne. Ojciec, widząc zalecające się do niego Alfy, wytrzymał do końca roku szkolenego i zdecydował o wyjeździe. Musieli przenieść się z ich rodzinnego Lawrence do Lebanon. Może do miasta w tym samym stanie, ale z pewnością miejsca, gdzie nikt nie ma pojęcia, kim jest Dean Winchester- Omega…


	2. Sąsiedztwo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak oto powstał drugi rozdział. Serdecznie zapraszam do jego przeczytania i komentowania :)

Impala podjechała po średniej wielkości domek w Lebanon. Cała rodzina Winchesterów wysiadła z samochodu i zaczęła rozglądać się po okolicy, która wydawała się bardzo przyjazna i ładna. Dom, który zakupili, był idealny dla trzyosobowej rodziny, ściany były lekko zielonkawe, a okna o białych okiennicach przyciągały uwagę. Przed domem niewielki ogródek, biały płotek ze szczeblami, pomiędzy które wplatały się pnące róże.

-Chłopaki, bierzemy się za wyciąganie pudeł z bagażnika.- John zapędził synów do pracy. Dean w przydziale dostał wyjmowanie pudeł z bagażnika, podczas gdy brat i ojciec zanosili je do domu. Dean wyłożył ich już kilka, a silniejsi członkowie rodziny zaczęli wnosić je do domu i ustawiać w poszczególnych pokojach.

* * *

Późne popołudnie, zapadający zmrok, jeszcze ciepłe, świeże powietrze na dworze, czego chcieć więcej…

Castiel wracał właśnie z wieczornego spaceru, gdy jego zmysły zarejestrowały zapach. Zapach młodego, niezaklinowanego Omegi, z jeszcze lekkim, zwietrzałym aromatem po rui. Obejrzał się po ulicy i zauważył średniego wzrostu chłopca pochylonego nad bagażnikiem, wyciągającego kartony. Spojrzał, czy żaden samochód nie jedzie i żwawym krokiem podszedł do nastolatka.

-Cześć.-Zagadnął, gdy znalazł się tuż za jego plecami. Chłopak drgnął, słysząc potężny, niski, męski głos. Energicznie obrócił się i przestraszony przyparł biodrami do bagażnika. Od razu wyczuł, że stojący przed nim mężczyzna jest Alfą, samotną…

-Dzień dobry.- Cicho odpowiedział, nie chcąc być niegrzeczny. Nerwowo zacisnął palce na bagażniku i pokornie spuścił wzrok, nie mogąc zdobyć się na to, by spojrzeć w te cudowne, niebieskie tęczówki należące, do jak spostrzegł kilka lat starszego Alfy.

\- Nie bój się mnie, proszę, nic ci nie zrobię. Chciałbym się tylko przedstawić.  
\- Cas zauważył, że chłopiec wystraszył się go, w sumie mu się nie dziwił, on miał 22 lata, a ten chłopak nie mógł mieć więcej niż 17. Poza tym skoro był tak młody, a co za tym idzie nie miał partnera, miał prawo bać się obcych Alf.

-Bardzo przepraszam, zaskoczył mnie pan. Proszę wybaczyć, ale nie powinienem rozmawiać z Alfami.- Dean odbił się rękami od samochodu i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

-Spokojnie, nie skrzywdzę cię, chciałem się tylko przywitać.- Cas lekko nagiął prawdę, w życiu nie zwróciłby uwagi na nowych sąsiadów, gdyby nie kuszący zapach Omegi, ale tego chłopak nie musiał wiedzieć.

-Tata, nie pozwala mi mieć żadnych kontaktów z Alfami, przepraszam, lepiej będzie, jak już pójdę…- Dean miał mieszane uczucia, z jednej strony bardzo chciał poznać tego ślicznego, cudownie pachnącego Alfę, ale z drugiej wciąż dudniły mu w głowie zasady ojca i kościoła.

-Jestem Castiel Novak.- Nie dawał za wygraną, musiał przyznać, że ten mały, delikatny chłopak o cudownych zielonych oczach, prześlicznych piegach i oczywiście zauważonym przez Castiela, jędrnym tyłku, był bardzo absorbujący i nie zamierzał teraz tak po prostu odejść.-Mieszkam w tamtym domu.- Wskazał na wielki dom na skraju małego lasku.

-Dean Winchester.- Odpowiedział cicho i niepewnie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i podał mu rękę. Dean powoli i strachliwie również wyciągnął rękę. Castiel uścisnął ją mocno, na tyle, by pokazać mu swoją Alfią siłę, ale nie na tyle, by chłopak się przestraszył.

\- Bardzo mi miło. Wprowadzacie się do tego domu?- Cas zapytał, chcąc nawiązać konwersację, ośmielić chłopaka i spowodować, by przestał myśleć o nim jak o Alfie, a zaczął widzieć w nim po prostu Castiela.

-Tak, ja, tata i mój brat Sam. Musieliśmy się przeprowadzić z naszego rodzinnego Lawrence, bo...- Dean od razu zauważył, że się stresuje, zawsze wtedy zaczynał mówić za dużo.- Nie mogliśmy tam zostać, zaprezentowałem się jako Omega i… mój tata ciężko to przyjął… a tam było tyle Alf, które mnie znały i…- Dean jąkał się, nie chciał się wygłupić przed sąsiadem, ale nie potrafił się uciszyć. Zapach Castiela wyprowadził go z równowagi, nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze, tylko stojąc obok Alfy. Serce mu szalało, a zmysły wariowały. Był prawie pewien, że Castiel jest doskonale świadom tych objawów. Przycisnął dłoń do twarzy i odetchnął nerwowo.

-Nie stresuj się. –Cas uśmiechnął się i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Dean podniósł wzrok na bruneta. Cas uśmiechnął się i ścisnął go za ramię. Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech i położył swoją dłoń na dłoni mężczyzny. Ojciec wraz z Samem wyszli z domu i stanęli jak wryci, widząc Deana z jakimś Alfą. John wściekł się i podbiegł do nich.

-A ty co wyprawiasz?!- Chwycił Deana za kołnierz kurtki i odciągnął go jak najdalej od bruneta.-Co ja mówiłem, żadnych Alf! Tam cię napastowały i musieliśmy wyjechać, a teraz co?! Chcesz się znowu przeprowadzać?!

-Nie, tato. To nasz sąsiad, nic nie robiłem, on też nie...- Dean cichutko wytłumaczył, ale John dalej wściekał się, ostatkami samokontroli panując nad sobą, by nie rzucić się młodemu Alfie do gardła.

-Jak nic?! Jak nic?! Dotykał cię, od tego się zaczyna, potem rzuci się na ciebie i zgwałci!- John krzyczał, podczas gdy Sam podszedł do brata, odsunął go kawałeczek dalej i przytulił się do niego.

-Proszę pana, naprawdę nie miałem złych zamiarów.- Castiel przerwał kłótnię spokojnym tonem, będąc jednak nieco obrażonym za takie oskarżenia.- Nazywam się Castiel Novak, mieszkam w sąsiedztwie.- Cas wyciągnął rękę, ale John tylko warknął.

-Nie zbliżaj się do mojego syna, w ogóle do mojej rodziny!- John zarzucił na ramię ostatni karton, zatrzasnął bagażnik i zagarnął ręką synów w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Castiel stał osłupiały, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ojcem tego ślicznego, słodkiego chłopca jest ten despotyczny tyran.

John wepchnął synów za drzwi i z głośnym trzaskiem zamknął je stopą. Położył karton koło drzwi i wskazał lekko zmieszanemu synowi kanapę w salonie. Dean posłusznie usiadł, ojciec podszedł do fotela i klapnął na niego ciężko.

-Dean… Przecież tak cię prosiłem… Przed wyjazdem ci mówiłem, pamiętasz może co?

-Że mam tu zacząć nowe życie i unikać Alf, jak ognia…- Dean wyszeptał, spuszczając wzrok na swoje splecione dłonie, trzymane na kolanach.

-Dokładnie, więc, co to było przed chwilą?- John pochylił się i spojrzał na chłopaka spode łba.

-Ale ojcze, to nie był moja wina, on sam przyszedł do mnie i mnie zagadnął, ja naprawdę nic…- Dean pociągnął nosem, czując, jak zaczynają napływać mu do oczu łzy. – Wypakowywałem kartony i do mnie podszedł i się przedstawił, on był miły tato, nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić, ani nic takiego…

-Synu, Alfy kłamią, zwłaszcza jeśli czegoś chcą, a on chciał ciebie. –John powiedział to tonem, który każdy mógłby uznać za surowy i władczy, ale Dean wiedział, że to głos upominający, starający się trzymać go z dala od kłopotów, niestety w zaborczy sposób.- Może nie rzucił się na ciebie, ale ewidentnie miał na ciebie chętkę. Jest dość młody, ale nie na tyle, by się nie opanować. Widział, że jesteś młody i byś się wystraszył, gdyby zaprosił cię do siebie do domu, dlatego najpierw chciał się do ciebie poprzymilać, byś się oswoił.

Dean otarł pojedynczą łezkę z policzka. Dean nie odczuł Alfy, jako nachalnego, chętnego na jego niewinne ciało. Raczej starał się być uprzejmy, może był leciutko nieustępliwy, ale z pewnością nie natarczywy. Dean go polubił, coś było w tych jego kruczoczarnych włosach, niezwykle błękitnych oczach, szerokich barkach, szczupłych biodrach… Dean się rozmarzył, Castiel wydawał się naprawdę wartą uwagi Alfą, był śliczny, taki męski, emanował swoją Alfią siłą… Z pewnością byłoby mu z nim bardzo sympatycznie, samo patrzenie na niego dawało mu przyjemność, to co dopiero… Nie! Nie powinien myśleć o nim jak o swoim partnerze! To było złe, niewłaściwe, był za młody, zbyt głupi i frywolny. Powinien go unikać, tak, jak radził tata, nic dobrego z tej znajomości nie mogło wyniknąć. Prędzej czy później zostałby zhańbiony przez niego i straciłby coś, co może oddać ukochanej osobie tylko raz… Chyba że właśnie to jemu chciałby to podarować…

-Coś się tak zamyślił? Chyba nie na temat tego Alfy, co?- John zapytał, opierając się w fotelu.

-Nie, nie…- Dean otrząsnął się i podniósł z kanapy.- Jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym się wykąpać…

-Dobrze, kartony możesz sobie rozpakować jutro…

-Dobrze ojcze.- Dean wyszedł pokoju i udał się schodami na górę. Podobał mu się ten nowy dom, był przestronny, ciepły, na dole miał dużą kuchnię i salon, a na górze jedną dużą łazienkę, sypialnie Sammy ego, taty i jego własna. Pokój miał niezbyt dużej wielkości, ale wystarczający. Po prawej stronie miał okno, a pod nim parapet obleczony materacem z kilkoma poduszkami, po środku pokoju łóżko, a po lewej biurko i szafa. Na tej samej ścianie znajdowały się również drzwi, które prowadziły do malutkiej łazienki przy jego pokoju. Obok pokoju Johna była podobna…

Ale nie tylko dom mu się podobał, również okolica była bardzo ładna i dobrze ulokowana. Blisko przystanku, sklepu, nawet blisko jego szkoły, którą od września zacznie odwiedzać niemalże codziennie. Również sąsiedzi, choć znał tylko jednego zdawali się… Przyjaźni…

* * *

Castiel stał jeszcze przez chwilę oszołomiony na podjeździe, aż zrezygnowany poszedł do domu. Trzasnął drzwiami i wszedł do kuchni. Nalał sobie szybko szklankę whiskey i udał po schodach do swojej sypialni. Usiadł na parapecie pod oknem i zaczął wyglądać na sąsiednie domy. Zwłaszcza na jeden…

Cholera! Jaki ten chłopak był śliczny i taki niewinny-Pomyślał.- Tak odskoczył, gdy się odezwał, bał się go na początku, trząsł się, ale mimo to Castiel czuł, że nie pachnie strachem, raczej zaskoczeniem z nutką ekscytacji. Cas miał aż ochotę warknąć, by jego zapach nasilił się. Te cudowne zielone oczka, z tym charakterystycznym błyskiem, śliczne piegi na nosku i pełne usta. Serce mu tak szalało na jego widok. Castiel nie mógł się mu oprzeć, podobał mu się ten młody wilczek, niewinny, uroczy, taki… dziewiczy, nieskalany żadna żądzą? Aż do teraz…?

Cas mógłby godzinami wspominać tę słodką Omegę, popijając whiskey, jednak jego wzrok przyciągnęło właśnie zapalane światło w domu Winchesterów. Castiel szybko opróżnił szklankę i odstawił ją na biurko obok.

Przyparł twarzą do szyby i zaczął wpatrywać się w okno sąsiedniego domu. Ujrzał w nim postać, dość niewyraźną i zamazaną. Wstał szybko i podszedł do szafy. Na jednej z półek, gdzie trzymał różne bibeloty, wynalazł lornetkę. Była stara, jeszcze z czasów jego młodości, gdy podglądał ptaki, ale wciąż dobra. Przetarł rąbkiem bluzki szkiełka i na nowo usadowił się przy oknie. Spojrzał przez lornetkę i ujrzał tego, kogo miał nadzieję ujrzeć. Dean… Wszedł do łazienki i ułożył kupkę ubrań na pralce, po czym zaczynając od koszulki, zaczął się rozbierać do kąpieli. Cas bacznie obserwował to, co chłopak robił, najbardziej bolało go to, że mógł wiedzieć go tylko do pasa. Głupie okiennice! Ale widok jego nagiej, nieowłosionej, młodzieńczej klatki piersiowej póki co łagodził jego apetyt.

Dean zsunął spodnie i jak Castiel sądził bieliznę. Zaczął się zastanawiać, jaką nosił, czy bokserki, a może slipy, taką poważniejszą, dla mężczyzn czy jeszcze taką dziecinną, z wizerunkiem super bohaterów…?

Dean wszedł do wanny, ale dalej pozostał dla Castiela niewidocznym od pasa w dół. Mężczyzna ciekawy był, jak chłopak wygląda całkowicie nago, czy był tam bardziej owłosiony, czy gładki, miał wielka ochotę się o tym przekonać, co wyraźnie mógł poczuć w spodniach. Starał się jednak opanować i nacieszyć tym widokiem. Jak dobrze, że okna od łazienki i pokoju Deana wychodziły idealnie na jego dom.

Dean puścił wodę i wszedł pod jak Castiel wywnioskował po obłokach pary, gorące strumienie. Zaczął namydlać ciało, a po chwili włosy. Cas nie mógł oderwać wzroku, chyba nawet przestał mrugać, nie chcąc stracić ani momentu z tego widowiska. Jedyne, o czym myślał, to by znaleźć się tam, razem z nim, objąć go od tyłu i przycisnąć jego plecy do swojej piersi, jego pośladki do swoich bioder. Delikatnie go dotykać po klatce, nie omijając sutków, głaskać go, po jak Castiel sobie wyobrażał lekko owłosionym podbrzuszu i ukrytym w niewielkiej kupce włosów najcenniejszym miejscu. Choć nie… Najcenniejsze miejsce dotykałby drugą dłonią, z tyłu, pomiędzy pośladkami, w tych tak delikatnych, czułych, ponętnych miejscach, pachnących feromonami, jakie Dean by wydzielał, czując pieszczenie.

Castiel całowałby go po plecach i ramionach, a gdy Dean odchyliłby głowę, po szyi. Zatopiłby w niej zęby mocno, tak że kilka kropelek krwi spłynęłoby po jego piersi. Lecz Dean nie czułby się zagrożony, wręcz przeciwnie, wiedziałby, że Castiel nigdy by go nie skrzywdził, że to bolące tylko przez chwilę ugryzienie, to tylko symbol ich miłości, tego, że należą nawzajem do siebie, że Dean ma Alfę i ona zawsze go obroni.

Castiela z cudownych marzeń wyrwał Dean, który zakończył prysznic i owinął się ręcznikiem. Szybko wytarł się, przebrał i umył zęby. Zbliżała się 21:00, więc Dean zapewne kładł się już spać, zmęczony przeprowadzką…

Chłopak zgasił światło i Castiel stracił już nadzieję, że zdoła go jeszcze dziś ujrzeć, jednak los uśmiechnął się do niego. Po chwili w sąsiednim pokoju zapaliła się mała lampka i choć dawała nikłe światło, Cas widział wszystko, co chciał widzieć. Dean ułożył się pod pościelą i owinął nią. Castiel chciałby być tak koło niego, móc powiedzieć dobranoc, przytulic się do niego, objąć go ramieniem, pozwolić, by Dean wtulił się plecami w jego pierś lub jeśli wolałby, twarzą w jego ramie. Castiel pogłaskałby go po włosach i ucałował na dobranoc.

Jednak teraz musiał zadowolić się swoim własnym, chłodnym łóżkiem. Dean zgasił już lampę i Cas wiedział, że dziś nie będzie miał już szansy ujrzeć młodzieńca. Szybko przebrał się i wskoczył pod pościel. Długo tej nocy jeszcze nie mógł zasnąć. Łóżko wydawało się puste, na cholerę kupił małżeńskie!? Teraz czuł się samotny, niekochany, marzył, by ktoś był tu z nim… By Dean tu był…

* * *

Dean po rozmowie z ojcem, udał się na górę, szybko wyciągnął z jednego z kartonów ubranie do spania i udał się do łazienki. To był naprawdę ciężki dzień i marzył, by wykapać się i pójść już spać. Szybko rozebrał się i wszedł pod gorące strumienie. Woda spływała po jego zmęczonym i spiętym ciele, dając błogie uczucie rozluźnienia. Dean spojrzał na siebie, na chude ciało, bez bardziej zarysowanych mięśni. Czasem zazdrościł Alfom ich postur. On był taki delikatny, powabny, kruchy. Najbardziej w Alfach podobała mu się ich siła, postawność, odwaga, którą emanują. To, jak potrafią obronić swoje słabiutkie Omegi, dać im poczucie bezpieczeństwa. 

Dean westchnął i oparł się dłonią o kafelki. Im był starszy tym coraz częściej myślał o takich rzeczach. Od kiedy tylko się zaprezentował i zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym jaki byłby jego wymarzony Alfa, to wyobrażał sobie kogoś takiego, jak Castiel. Wiedział, że jego ojciec nakrzyczałby na niego, za samo myślenie o Alfach, ale jak mógł nie? Był młodym, zdrowym, płodnym Omegą. Pragnął Alfy, opieki tego dużego wilka, bezpieczeństwa, które posiadanie Alfy mu gwarantowało i nie tylko to… Alfa mógłby dać mu o wiele więcej, szczęście, miłość, ukojenie w tych trudnych dniach. Posiadanie Alfy gwarantowało tak wiele… 

Ciekawe, czy ten młody Alfa z sąsiedztwa, ten Castiel, byłby względem niego taki jak myśli? Czy dałby mu ciepły, bezpieczny dom, miłość, przyjemności. 

Mówi się, że Omegi mają najgorzej, że nie mają swoich przywilejów, tak jak Alfy czy bety, ale tak naprawdę zależało to od szczęścia Omegi. Mógł dostać wszystko co chciał, jeśli tylko znalazłby takiego Alfę, która kochałby go, pragnęła, szanowała i czciła. Nie byłby dla niego, jak jeszcze niektóre w tych czasach Omegi, popychadłem, dziwką, którą mógłby pieprzyć, by zaspokoić swoje potrzeby, służącą, która żyłaby tylko, by zaspokajać potrzeby swojego Alfy. Dean miał nadzieję znaleźć kiedyś taką Alfę, która byłaby dla niego dobra, do której nie bałby się podejść, nie bałby się odezwać, która dbałaby o niego i jego potrzeby. Która byłaby jego przyjacielem nie wrogiem.

Dean spłukał żel z ciała i chwycił za szampon. Jego myśli jednak nie odchodziły od Alfy. Nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć, ciągle miał w pamięci jego ciało, te cudowne oczy, ten delikatny dotyk. Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdyby tata wtedy im nie przeszkodził. Dean miał tylko nadzieję, że ojciec nie miałby racji i Castiel nie zaprosiłby go do swojego domu i nie zażądał by się mu oddał. Nie wyglądał na ten typ Alf. Dean chciał w to wierzyć. Spodobał mu się jego ciepły, choć poważny głos, jego delikatność względem niego, jego zapach. Dean aż się rozmarzył. Poczuł gwałtownie narastające podniecenie. Musiał się opanować, jeśli nie chciał, by sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli. Świetnie mu szło z niełamaniem zasad i naprawdę nie chciałby naradzić się na gniew ojca. 

Przekręcił kurek tak, by woda zrobiła się chłodna. Pomogło, na całe szczęście… Musiał wymazać z pamięci widok tego Alfy, spróbować zapomnieć i tak nic z tego nie będzie. Cas miał po prostu na niego chrapkę, a on się zachowywał, jakby znalazł księcia z bajki, księcia, który jeszcze przez długie lata nie był mu pisany.

Dean, gdy uspokoił już swoje ciało, wyszedł z wanny, szybko się wytarł i przebrał. Po chwili dotarł do sypialni i ułożył się pod chłodną pościelą. Łóżko wydało mu się trochę puste, wydawało się takie już od kilku miesięcy, ale taki jego los. Musiał się z tym pogodzić, nie mógł łamać zasad ojca i kościoła, nie ważne, jak silne było jego przyciąganie do Castiela. Jedyne co mógł teraz zrobić, to wyobrazić sobie, jak młody Alfa układa się koło niego i otula swoim ciepłem i zapachem. Szepcze mu cichutko „dobranoc” i zasypia wtapiając nos w jego włosy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom Winchesterów. ( raczej znany :)) http://i200.photobucket.com/albums/aa155/Raloria06/SPN%20Filming%20Locations/SPN%20Location%20Caps/Season%202/2x20WIAWSNB_006.png
> 
> Jeśli ktoś zastanawia się o jakie parapety chodzi, to o coś takiego: http://www.blog.awx2.pl/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/OKNO-DO-SIEDZENIA-2.jpg :D


	3. Przeprosiny

Dean obudził się i przewrócił na drugi bok. Natarczywe promienie słońca wpadały przez okno, oślepiając go i pozbywając resztek jego snu. Przez lata nauczył się wstawać wcześnie i jak zwykle modlić się o dobry dzień. Wstał więc, pościelił starannie łóżko i ukląkł przy nim, modląc się przez chwilę. Następnie podniósł się i zszedł do kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie. Jego tata z racji wieku i statusu, mógł wstać odrobinę później, ale i tak zawsze wstawał wcześnie, by oddać się porannym modlitwom, podczas gdy jego synowie, a najczęściej Dean przygotowywali skromne śniadanie. 

Dean naszykował jajecznicę, tosty i czarną kawę dla ojca. 

-Witaj synu.-Usłyszał głos ojca zza pleców. Obrócił się energicznie i podał tacie kawę wraz z dzisiejszą gazetą. 

-Dzień dobry tato.- Odpowiedział i nałożył na talerz nieco jajek z patelni.- Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś?- Zapytał grzecznie.

-Nie, usiądź. -John odłożył gazetę i upił kawy. Dean posłusznie usiadł i pozwolił sobie również nałożyć jajecznicy. – Wszystko z tobą dobrze?

-Oczywiście, dlaczego pytasz?- John zmarszczył brwi, Dean zauważył, jak węszy jego zapach, który jak się spodziewał, pachnie jeszcze podekscytowaniem.

-Wydajesz się dziś jakiś inny, nie podoba mi się to…- Surowym tonem wywarczał swoją opinię. John nigdy nie okazywał uczuć i teraz również nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

-Naprawdę nic tato, jestem podekscytowany przeprowadzką, tylko tyle.- Dean skłamał, nie chciał narażać się na gniew ojca, niestety jego zapach zdradzał wszystko, a na jego nieszczęście ojciec został obdarzony niebywałym węchem.

-Pachniesz, jak Omega szukająca partnera, wiesz o tym?- Dean zamarł, nie miał pojęcia, że Alfy tak odbierają ten zapach, był przekonany, że ojciec wyczuje jego podekscytowanie, a nie…

-Tato… To nie tak, ja nad tym nie panuję, przepraszam.

-To lepiej zapanuj, musisz nauczyć się kontrolować swoje uczucia, jak nie chcesz by wszyscy czytali z twojego zapachu, jak z otwartej księgi. – John uniósł się, wiedział, że jego syn dorasta, że zacznie wydzielać takie zapachy, zawsze tak było, ale nie po to przeprowadził się, by teraz Dean znów sprowadził na nich kłopoty. Musiał nauczyć się zachowywać, to był jego obowiązek.

-Przepraszam tato, staram się, ale…- Zwiesił wzrok.

-To się nie staraj, tylko wykonuj. Nie chcę, żeby przez twój zapach, który jak widzę wywołał u ciebie ten chłystek z sąsiedztwa, ciągnął się za tobą sznurek adoratorów. Po śniadaniu masz iść się wykąpać, a potem rozpakować kartony. Jeśli bije ci na głowę, gdy nie masz co robić, to ja ci znajdę pracę. 

-Obiecuję ojcze, że nad tym zapanuję.- Dean obiecał, choć bez przekonania, on był tylko wilkiem nie cudotwórcą…

-Mam nadzieję…- John urwał, bo zaspany Sam wszedł do kuchni.- Witaj synku, siadaj, czekamy na ciebie.- Chłopiec usiadł przy stole i po odmówieniu kolejnej modlitwy zaczęli jeść.

* * *

Po śniadaniu, Dean pozmywał i zgodzenie z umową poszedł się wykąpać, podczas gdy Sammy poszedł do swojego pokoju poczytać, a ojciec dokończyć, układanie rzeczy w swojej sypialni. 

Dean wyszorował się jak najdokładniej, z dużą ilością żelu, by zamaskować zapach. Następnie przebrał się w świeże ciuchy, a tamte wrzucił do prania. Wszedł do swojego pokoju i zaczął wypakowywać kartony. Po dwóch godzinach, ojciec wszedł do jego pokoju.

-Kończysz już?- Zapytał, opierając się o framugę. Dean potaknął.- To dobrze, ja jadę do kościoła.- Nie czekając na odzew syna, wycofał się z pokoju.- Masz zostać w domu, posprzątaj…- John krzyknął z korytarza i zamknął drzwi. 

Dean usiadł na łóżku, zrobiło mu się przykro, ojciec odkąd okazało się, że jest Omegą, traktował go, jak popychadło. Jako niedoszły Alfa był czczony przez ojca, ten pokazywał mu życie Alf, szkolił go, traktował niczym równego sobie, ale od czasu prezentacji niczym sprzątaczkę, pomocnika. Nie liczył się już dla Johna jako syn, ale jako Omega.

Castiela też potraktował niesprawiedliwie. Naskoczył na niego za nic, przecież on nic nie zrobił, a John nakrzyczał na niego i niemal wyzwał od zboczeńców. Należały mu się przeprosiny. Poczekał dłuższą chwilę, aż ojciec odjedzie i udał się do domu nieopodal.

Dom Castiela był przepiękny, ogromny. Cas musiał być majętny, takiego domu nie widywało się często. W całości pokryty był brązowawym kamieniem, z kilkoma oknami i zewsząd otoczony ogrodem , a z tyłu niewielkim laskiem.

Lekko speszony podszedł do drzwi i zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Po dłuższej chwili drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stanął ulubiony sąsiad Castiela.

-Dean! Cześć!- Castiel entuzjastycznie go przywitał i usunął się w drzwiach.

-Dzień dobry.- Dean wszedł niepewnie do domu. Wnętrze było równie piękne. Biały salon, z sofą, fotelami, mahoniowym stolikiem kawowym i kominkiem, nad którym wisiał sporych rozmiarów telewizor. Przeciwległa ściana była cała wyłożona książkami. Było ich tam chyba z kilkaset… Po drugiej stronie korytarza duża, przestronna kuchnia, a pomiędzy nimi wielkie mahoniowe schody.

-Wow! Piękny dom, taki duży.- Dean ledwo wydusił, podziwiając piękne wnętrze. 

-Dzięki.- Castiel rzucił z uśmiechem i wszedł w głąb domu. – A propos, jak znajdziesz gdzieś łazienkę, to będę ci wdzięczny. Szukam jej od tygodnia.- Cas zażartował i wskazał salon.

 

-Taka kawalerka…- Dean uśmiechnął się i spróbował zażartować. Zwykle tego nie robił, zawsze starał się być potulny, grzeczny i milczący. Bez wychylania się, dogadywania, a tym bardziej pyskowania.

-Tak…- Cas zachichotał. Dean wszedł do salonu i stanął grzecznie koło kanapy.-Usiądź proszę.- Dean po usłyszeniu komendy, usiadł posłusznie, w domu zazwyczaj to Alfa zasiadł pierwszy, a on czekał cierpliwie na swoją kolej.- Masz ochotę się czegoś napić? Mam sok, colę, herbatę, kawę…

-Proszę się nie kłopotać…- Dean siedział sztywno na sofie, nie opierając się. Alfa usługuje omedze?!

-Żaden kłopot.- Castiel nie dawał za wygraną, zrobiłby wszystko, by jak najdłużej zatrzymać tu chłopaka. Jeszcze zanim otworzył drzwi, wyczuł zapach Omegi. 

-Poproszę tylko wodę.- Dean poprosił, nie chcąc być niegrzeczny.

-Może chcesz jednak coś ciepłego? Mam świetną kawę z Brazylii. Może ci posmakuje.- Castiel zaproponował uśmiechając się szczero.

-No, no dobrze…- Dean chciał już przejść do sedna. Nie mógł być tu długo. W każdej chwili mógł wrócić ojciec, zobaczyć, że go nie ma, a wtedy awantura byłaby murowana, zwłaszcza, że on sam z każdą chwilą tylko przesiąkał zapachem Alfy, co zdradziłoby jego miejsce pobytu. Z resztą, jemu ten zapach ani trochę nie przeszkadzał. Był piękny, Castiel pachniał jakby książkami, drukiem z domieszką kawy. Dla niego była to śliczna kombinacja, ale zdradzała go...

Castiel poszedł szybko do kuchni i zrobił kawę z ekspresu. Przyniósł ją na tacy razem z kilkoma ciastkami.

-Bardzo się cieszę, że mnie odwiedziłeś, nie spodziewałem się.- Castiel usiadł na kanapie, obok Deana, ale w grzecznej odległości, by nie straszyć młodego Omegi. Cas zaciągnął się zapachem chłopaka. Jego cudowny zapach szarlotki z cynamonem całkowicie zajął mu zmysły. 

-Przyszedłem pana przeprosić. –Dean wyprostował się i z pokorą spuścił wzrok.

-Jaki pan? Jestem Castiel, a najlepiej mów mi Cas.- Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Chłopak podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się skromnie.- A po za tym, nie masz mnie za co przepraszać.

-Mam… Za mojego ojca…- Dean spoważniał i lekko się zgarbił, bojąc się bruneta.- Nie powinienem był wtedy z panem…- Dean zaciął się i poprawił.- Z tobą, rozmawiać. Tata by się nie zdenerwował i cię nie obraził. Jest bardzo religijny i nie pozwala mi na żadne kontakty z przedstawicielami twojego gatunku. Musieliśmy się przeprowadzić właśnie z powodu natarczywych Alf. Nie mówię oczywiście, że ty taki jesteś!- Dean krzyknął w panice, nie chcąc obrazić Alfy i narazić się na jego gniew.- Bardzo się o mnie boi od czasu mojej prezentacji…

-Poczekaj…- Cas starał się zrozumieć chłopaka. – Nie pozwala ci się spotykać z Alfami? Czemu? Przecież Omegi potrzebują mieć swojego Alfę…

-Nie w naszej religii, tam Omegi mają bardzo ograniczone prawa, bardzo dużo obowiązków i są niezbyt dobrze traktowane, stoimy najniżej w hierarchii i…- Dean uciął, po co się skarżył Casowi?! Przecież on też mógł być typowym konserwatywnym Alfą, który dobrze wie, o czym on mówi i tak samo, by go traktował.- Omegi nie mogą mieć partnera, aż do pełnoletniości, nie mogą się sparzyć, dlatego ich unikamy, by ich nie kusić. Gdyby doszło do klinowania przed 21 urodzinami, to byłaby ewidentnie wina Omegi, to my prowokowaliśmy Alfę i to przez nas się skusił…

-To okropne, wiesz… Przykro mi to słyszeć. Musi ci być ciężko.-Castiel westchnął. Widział, że Dean czuje potrzebę wygadania się, wypłakania w czyjeś ramię, a on nim chętnie służył. 

-Nie! Ja naprawdę nie narzekam, tylko, tylko…- Dean zestresował się, już czekał na wrzask, nawet na uderzenie. Zmusił Castiela do wysłuchiwania swojego biadolenia, podczas, gdy on zapewne nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty i nie obchodziło go to. Ojciec zawsze wpajał mu, jak ma się zachowywać, gdy będzie w towarzystwie Alfy. Zawsze pokorny i posłuszny, słuchający i nie mówiący, nie proszony. Łamał tyle zasad… Skarżył się mu, choć nie powinien. I tak miał lepiej, niż niektóre z Omeg, które zostały sprzedane przez rodzinę do zaspokajania Alf, albo wylądowały w jakiś przytułkach, gdzie co noc gwałcone są przez tych, którzy mieli im pomóc. On i tak dobrze trafił. Miał dom, ojca, brata. Dach nad głową i wyżywienie. Zasady panujące w domu były bardzo rygorystyczne, ale lepsze to niż oddawanie się Alfom, albo życie na ulicy. Dean miał ochotę się rozpłakać, źle czuł się łamiąc zasady, siedząc tu z Alfą. Chciał wyjść, wrócić do domu, położyć się do łóżka i zasnąć. Może trochę się wypłakać, by wyrzucić z siebie ten strach i poczucie winy.- Przyzwyczaiłem się. Nie jest tak źle.

-Nie tak źle? A co w domu, jak cię traktują?- Cas zapytał, naprawdę ciekawy i pełny współczucia. Pierwszy raz spotkał się z taką Omegą. W swoim życiu wiedział już kilka, zawsze były dość frywolne, nie przejmowały się, tak jak Dean, językiem, tym co mówi, jak siedzi, tym, że jego rozmówcą jest Alfą, czy ktokolwiek inny, niczym... Dean wyraźnie był wystraszony. Cas chciałby poznać jego historie i jakoś pomóc.

-Zgodnie z zasadami kościoła…- Dean rzekł krótko, sięgając drżącą dłonią po filiżankę. Upił troszeczkę naprawdę świetnej kawy i odłożył naczynie na talerzyk.

-To znaczy?- Castiel przysunął się nieznacznie bliżej.

-Dużo pracuję, zajmuję się domem, podaję posiłki, mój tata jest Alfą i Sam także się na niego zapowiada, dlatego wszystko spadło na mnie. Oboje z moich rodziców to Alfy, to bardzo rzadkie, by urodzić się Omegą z takiej kombinacji, dlatego to było wielkie zaskoczenie dla mnie i mojej rodziny. Przed zaprezentowaniem, mój tata sądził, że jako Alfa powinienem być męski, odważny, chciał bym był później podziwiany przez swojego Omegę, ale los chciał inaczej. Po śmierci mamy, tata zaczął być bardzo wierzący, wplatał zasady kościoła do wszelkich aspektów naszego życia. Gdy dowiedział się, kim naprawdę jestem, zmienił swoje nastawienie do mnie. Dołożył mi naprawdę wiele obowiązków i odebrał wiele przywilejów, ale rozumiem czemu, jestem tylko Omegą, nie mogę wymagać za wiele…

-Dean, jak tak możesz mówić? Jesteś wilkiem, tak jak twój tata, brat czy ja. Nie jesteś mniej warty.- Casa zdenerwowała jego samoocena. W porządku, wiedział, że Omegi są czasem gorzej traktowane, ale on nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego. Dlatego, że są słabsze? No i co? Że przechodzą ruje, bez tego nie byłoby szczeniaczków! Za to powinniśmy ich czcić, a nie upadlać!

-Taka prawda… Cas ja przepraszam, przyszedłem tylko, by cie przeprosić, a ty poczęstowałeś mnie kawą, ugościłeś, a ja tu siedzę i się użalam nad sobą. Bardzo przepraszam, pójdę już…- Dean wstał i zaczął kierować się do wyjścia, choć naprawdę pragnął zostać.

-Nie, Dean. – Cas chwycił go za nadgarstek. Dean spojrzał przerażony na rękę. Cas pociągnął go delikatnie na kanapę, nie chcąc go przestraszyć. – Nie bój się proszę, ja nie jestem taki, jak twój tata, uważam, że Omegi zasługują na szacunek, jesteście wspaniali, ty jesteś wspaniały, tak wiele przechodzicie w życiu i nie mówię tylko o rujach i ciąży. Nie rozumiem, jak można was tak traktować. – Cas pogłaskał go po dłoni i zaczął wpatrywać się w cudowne zielone tęczówki. Dean poczuł, jak po policzku spada mu łza. – Dean coś się dzieje? Uraziłem cię czymś?

-Nie przepraszam, po prostu, to bardzo miłe, co mówisz. Od dawna nie słyszałem nawet jednego komplementu.- Dean uśmiechnął się, choć czuł się bezradny. Castiel był taki miły, a on wręcz się przy nim rozpływał…- Na co dzień słyszę tylko rozkazy i pretensje. Nikt nie jest dla mnie miły. Tylko Sam traktuje mnie jak dawniej.- Teraz łzy zaczęły skapywać po jego policzkach, dobitnie ukazując jego smutek.

-Nie płacz, proszę. Nie wszyscy są tacy. Ja na przykład nie zniósłbym cierpienia bliskiej mi osoby w imię religii, czy gatunku...- Castiel widząc, zapłakanego chłopaka pochylił się i przytulił go delikatnie. Dean w pierwszej chwili zamarł, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz go ktoś przytulił, a Cas był taki ciepły, delikatny, czuły i tak ślicznie pachniał. Dean wtulił się w jego pierś i wsłuchał w bicie serca. – Zasługujesz na szczęście.- Castiel głaskał go czule po plecach, ale Dean po chwili odsunął się.

-Castiel, ja naprawdę… Nie powinienem…- Dean oprzytomniał. Po, co tu przyszedł?! Dzięki Castielowi znów zatęsknił za dawnym życiem, kiedy ojciec czcił go i wychwalał, jaki to jego pierworodny będzie wspaniałym Alfą. Teraz nawet nieczęsto słyszał swoje imię. John zwracał się do niego, jak do posługacza- „Omego”… Czasem jeszcze słyszał „syn”, ale raczej, by przypomnieć mu, jak wielkoduszny jest John, nie wyrzucając go na bruk, lub nie sprzedając do burdelu, pozwalając mu mieszkać pod jego dachem i usługiwać mu w ramach wdzięczności. Uświadamiać, jak wiele mu zawdzięcza. Nie mógł teraz tego przekreślić w imię… W imię czego? Kilku pochlebstw od Alfy, który może tylko maskować nimi swoją prawdziwą naturę. Musiał wracać, wiedział, że jego ojciec może w każdej chwili wrócić, a on cały przesiąkł zapachem Castiela, co nie uszło by mu to płazem… Na początku strasznie się wystraszył gestem Alfy, ale był przyjemny, bardzo, chciałby tego więcej, już nigdy nie odrywać się od niego, przytulać się, wdychać jego upajający zapach, dotykać tej gorącej skóry, ale nie mógł...- Naprawdę powinienem iść.- Dean zerwał się ponownie, gotów do wyjścia.

-Dean, przepraszam, jeśli ten uścisk był dla ciebie niezręczny... – Castiel wstał i złapał Deana za rękę.-Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.- Dean zarumienił się i bardziej zapachniał. Tego Cas nie był w stanie wytrzymać. 

-Jeśli tego nie chcesz, odepchnij mnie…- Castiel pochylił się i ułożył dłoń na policzku chłopaka. Delikatnie musnął jego wargi swoimi, nie starając się pogłębiać pocałunku. To z pewnością nie wyszłoby im na dobre. Dean nie był gotowy, miał zasady, a on nie był pewny czy ma w sobie tyle samokontroli, by przy tak intymnym, zażyłym pocałunku mógłby się od niego oderwać.

Dean ani myślał, by go odepchnąć. To był jego pierwszy w życiu pocałunek, taki lekki, delikatny, czuły, bez jak Dean widywał czasem w związkach między Alfami i Omegami, wpychania języka do gardła i ściskania za pośladek. Castiel trzymał jedną rękę na jego policzku, podczas, gdy druga grzecznie spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Dean bardzo chciał tego pocałunku, chciał, by trwał wiecznie. Zacisnął jedną dłoń na jego koszulce i stanął na palcach, by ułatwić Castielowi pocałunek. Z racji wieku i gatunku był niższy od niego, ale zdawało się, że Cas nawet tak wolał. 

-Cas…- Dean odsunął się i wtulił w jego pierś. Castiel uściskał go, kładąc mu ręce na plecach i ciesząc jego silnym zapachem i słodkim, malutkim ciałkiem.

-Wszystko dobrze?- Cas zapytał, Dean odsunął się nieznacznie i uśmiechnął się.

-Ja nie wiem, co powiedzieć… Zaskoczyłeś mnie.- Dean spojrzał nieco w górę w błękitne tęczówki.

-Dean, jesteś taki śliczny, wspaniały, wiem, że nie powinienem, masz złe zdanie o Alfach, a ja robię to, czego ty najbardziej się obawiasz.-Pogłaskał go delikatnie po włosach.

-Nie prawda. Bałbym się, gdybyś się na mnie rzucił i zaczął rozbierać, a ty mnie pocałowałeś… To było bardzo miłe.- Dean szepnął z uśmiechem i przejechał palcem po ustach.

-Dean…- Castiel przycisnął jego drobne ciało do swojego i zatopił nos w jego włosach, ciesząc się jego zapachem. Obaj czuli, że zaczęli się w sobie zatracać. Cas, wiedział to już wczoraj, gdy wyczuł jego zapach, Dean potrzebował chwili, by dojrzeć do tego uczucia, by mogło ono do niego dotrzeć, ale było równie silne, co Casa. – Ja wiem, jak jest u ciebie w domu i nie mogę cię prosić byś…

-Bym, co?- Dean zapytał, odrywając się.

-Dean… Ja nie wiem, jak określić to uczucie, gdy jesteś przy mnie, jednak po twoim zapachu wiem, że ty czujesz to samo. Rozumiem, jak żyjesz i nie wiem, jak daleko mogę się posunąć. Boję się, że zrobię coś co cię wystraszy, albo coś, przez co będziesz miał kłopoty, a ja nie chcę byś się mnie bał, czy miał nieprzyjemności. Nie jestem jak większość Alf, podziwiam Omegi zamiast je krzywdzić. Nie byłbym w stanie, cię uderzyć, czy zmusić do seksu. Podobasz mi się, nie ukryję tego, ale …

-Cas…- Dean, kierowany jakimś dziwnym i nie do końca zrozumiałym dla niego uczuciem, płożył rękę na jego szyi i pociągnął go w dół i pocałował w policzek.- Dziękuję…- Castiel uśmiechnął się spojrzał w błyszczące zielone tęczówki. 

Starty zegar stojący w kącie pokoju wybił godzinę 10:00, przez co Dean natychmiast oprzytomniał.

-Mój tata zaraz wróci, muszę naprawdę iść.-Dean już chciał się wyrwać, ale brunet zatrzymał go. 

-Rozumiem, ale weź proszę to…- Sięgnął do małego stoliczka przy boku kanapy i z szuflady wyciągnął małą karteczkę. Dean obejrzał wizytówkę i uśmiechnął się zaciekawiony.

-Wizytówka? Kim ty jesteś z zawodu?- Castiel uśmiechnął się i podrapał do głowie.

-Pisarzem…- Przyznał się, jakby z niechęcią.

-Wow, fajnie, a co piszesz?- Wyraz osłupienia malujący się na twarzy Castiela, świadczył, że chyba nie coś, co Dean powinien czytać.

-Takie tam, nieważne…- Zawstydził się.

-Ale czemu tu jest napisane James Novak? I po co pisarzowi wizytówka?- Dean zapytał z prawdziwym zaciekawieniem, nie odrywając oczu od karteczki.

-Taki pseudonim…- Castiel chyba nie do końca przemyślał sprawę, dając mu tę wizytówkę. – Czasem potrzebuje dać swoje namiary jakiemuś wydawnictwu, czy zostawić w księgarni, wtedy się przydają… Dean…- Chłopak oderwał wzrok od karteczki i spojrzał na Alfę.- Daje ci ją, bo bardzo mi na tobie zależy i chciałbym mieć z tobą kontakt, ale też byś mógł mnie wezwać, jeśli miałbyś jakiś problem, potrzebowałbyś mojej pomocy, cokolwiek…

-Na pewno ją zachowam.- Chłopak uśmiechnął się, cmoknął go w policzek i wybiegł z domu, od razu kierując się do domu. 

Dean od razu spostrzegł Impalę stojącą na podjeździe. Przeraził się i jeszcze przyśpieszył. Zdyszany wbiegł do domu. Od razu zalał go zapach zdenerwowania i gniewu. Stanął jak wryty w drzwiach widząc groźną twarz ojca.

-Gdzieś był?! Miałeś siedzieć w domu i sprzątać! – John podszedł bliżej i wywęszył dobrze mu znany i znienawidzony zapach.- Byłeś u niego? Boże, cały nim śmierdzisz, coś ty tam robił?! Tarzałeś się w jego praniu , czy co?

-Tato, ja byłem tam tylko na chwilę, porozmawiać…- Dean zaczął się nerwowo tłumaczyć.

-A więc macie wspólne tematy?! Jakie?! Umawiacie się na klinowanie, czy co?!- John przybliżył się do pierworodnego.

-Nie tato, tylko rozmawialiśmy.- Dean lekko nagiął prawdę.

-Nie kłam, czuć cie nim na milę! Od samego przebywania w jednym pomieszczeniu byś tak nim nie śmierdział! Gadaj, pieprzyłeś się z nim!? Obmacywał cię?!- John był coraz bardziej wściekły. Za dobrze znał syna i naturę Omeg.

-Nie, tylko mnie przytulił…- Dean dzielnie powstrzymywał łzy. Wiedział, że jego tata i tak wszystko wyczuwa, ale nie chciał mieć potem na sumieniu, że powiedział ojcu o pocałunku.  
-Przytulił, no nie wieżę! Wiedziałem, że Omegi są naiwne, ale żeby aż tak?!- John wściekły otworzył drzwi wyjściowe.- Powyrywam mu nogi z tyłka za dotykanie mojego syna!- Wykrzyczał, po czym pobiegł do domu sąsiada.

-Tato, proszę on naprawdę nic…!- Dean krzyknął za ojcem, ale ten w furii nawet go nie słuchał. Miał tylko jedne cel. Rozszarpać tego zboczonego Alfę na strzępy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom Castiela :) http://www.builderhouseplans.com/house-plans/media/catalog/product/f/b/fba832-fr3-ph-co_1.jpg


	4. Odwiedziny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam was wszystkich, jak widzicie dodaję nowy rozdział, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. :)
> 
> Chciałabym złożyć wam najserdeczniejsze życzenia z okazji świąt. Szczęścia, miłości, powodzenia w szkole/pracy, rodzinnych świąt i wspaniałych prezentów. Dla mnie największym prezentem są wasze kudosy i komentarze, więc serdecznie wam za nie dziękuję.
> 
> Trzymajcie się ciepło, pozdrawiam :)
> 
> * * *

Castiel jeszcze przez chwilę stał zdziwiony, po czym zebrał naczynia z stolika i odniósł je do kuchni. 

Wizyta Dean zaskoczyła go, ale w jak najbardziej pozytywnym sensie. Miło było mieć go w domu, tak blisko, móc go słuchać, rozmawiać z nim, dotykać, przytulać, całować… Dean był cudowny, śliczny, pachniał tak cudownie i nawet jeśli ich rozmowa nie dotyczyła najprzyjemniejszych kwestii to była dla Casa ważna i popychająca ich relacje do przodu. 

Pomimo tego, że Dean był słodki, kochany, to wciąż w jego zachowaniu Castiel wyczuwał jego negatywne emocje i surowe wychowanie. To wszystko, co mówił zmusiło go, by zrobić wszystko, by go pocieszyć. Ich relacje nie były jasne, znali się zaledwie dzień, ale Castielowi zależało na nim i wyczuwał, że Dean owi też nie był obojętny. Chciał poprawić standard życia chłopaka, wynagrodzić mu wszelkie niedogodności i przykrości jakich musiał doświadczyć. 

Cas włożył naczynia do zmywarki. Po chwili usłyszał głośnie walenie w drzwi. Przerażony, że to Dean podbiegł do wejścia. 

 

Ojciec Winchester zaraz po otworzeniu drzwi, uderzył go z całej siły pięścią w twarz. Castiel zaskoczony, upadł na ziemię. John skoczył na niego i zaczął się z nim przepychać. Lata Alfiego doświadczenia, kontra młodzieńcza siła. Dean przerażony walką podbiegł, próbując rozdzielić walczących mężczyzn.

-Tato, proszę, zostaw go! – Dean chwycił obiema rękami ramię ojca, jednak ten, silniejszy wyrwał je.

-Zostaw!- John odepchnął syna cała siłą. Chłopak stracił równowagę i upadł na ziemię, uderzając głową o róg ściany. Huk upadającego ciała sprawił, że mężczyźni przerwali walkę i zainteresowali się chłopcem.

-Dean?- Castiel wyswobodził się spod ciężaru Johna i przyczołgał się z krwawiącą wargą do ciała Deana. Zobaczył na białej ścianie ślad krwi i małą kałużę wokół głowy Deana. –Boże! Dean!- Castiel krzyczał, widząc jak chłopak nie rusza się. John podszedł do syna i odepchnął Casa. Ukląkł przy głowie nieprzytomnego chłopca i spojrzał czujnie.

-Przydaj się na coś i dzwoń po karetkę.- John warknął na Castiela. Ten nie widział sensu kłócić się z nieprzejednanym John em i sięgnął po telefon. Po wezwaniu karetki przyniósł mały ręcznik.

\- Proszę mu to chociaż podłożyć pod głowę.- John obejrzał się przez ramię. Jego brązowe oczy przeszyły Castiela, ale przyjął ręcznik. Delikatnie podniósł jego głowę i przycisnął ręcznik do rany.

-Nie myśl, że kiedykolwiek, jak byś się nie starał, zaakceptuję cię jako partnera dla Deana.- John wysyczał, nie odwracając się do niego. Nie miał szans na rozejm z Johnem. Castiel to wiedział. Źle zaczęli, ale czuł, że nawet jeśli przyszedłby najpierw do niego, niż do Deana, grzecznie mu się przedstawił, to i tak nie pozwoliłby zbliżyć mu się do Omegi.

Po paru minutach karetka sygnałem oświadczyła swoje przybycie. Dwóch ratowników weszło do domu i zaopiekowało się chłopcem. Po założeniu mu kołnierza i opatrunku na ranę, zabrali go na noszach do karetki. John wściekły wstał i ruszył do drzwi. 

-Nie zbliżaj się więcej do niego! – Warknął tylko i szybkim krokiem poszedł do domu. Po zawiadomieniu młodszego syna o zajściu, jakie miało miejsce w domu Castiela, zabrał go do Impali i ruszył w stronę szpitala. 

Castiel nie wiedział, co robić. Teraz, gdy emocje nieco opadły, uświadomił sobie, co się właśnie stało. Widok nieprzytomnego Deana, we krwi, przeraził go. Chciał jak najszybciej wsiąść w auto i pojechać do szpitala i dowiedzieć się, co z jego Dean em. Musiał to wiedzieć, nie byłby w stanie spokojnie siąść i czekać, aż chłopak wróci do domu. Upadek wyglądał groźnie, mógł narobić wiele szkód i sprawić wiele cierpień Deanowi.

Po dłuższych dywagacjach, wsiadł do samochodu i pojechał do szpitala. Musiał zaryzykować.

* * *

Dean przebudził się w karetce, nie za bardzo kojarzył, co się dzieje i czuł tylko ból. Okropny ból gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Widział tylko sufit karetki i dwóch ratowników, którzy opiekowali się nim, jeden świecił mu jakąś nieznośną latareczką po oczach, a drugi wbijał mu igłę w ramię. Był bardzo słaby, nie miał siły, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, lub ruszyć się. Po chwili ponownie stracił przytomność.

Następnym razem obudził się w sali tomografii, podczas badania. Jakaś młoda pielęgniarka, jak wyczuł beta, pogłaskała go po głowie i powiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że nie jest poważnie ranny. Dean rozumiał niewiele, ale ton kobiety uspokoił go. Następnie, jeszcze lekko otępiony przez ból i jak podejrzewał leki, został przewieziony do sali zabiegowej, gdzie jakiś starszy lekarz zszył mu ranę. Po zabiegu przewieźli go do pokoju, gdzie położyli go do łóżka i podali kolejne leki. Dean był zmęczony, oczy same mu się zamykały, ale nie dane było mu pospać. Ojciec wszedł do pomieszczenia i usiadł na metalowym taborecie, który głośno przysunął do łóżka. 

-Zawiodłeś mnie.- John odezwał się po chwili. – Myślałem, że mogę ci ufać, że jesteś odpowiedzialny, a ty jak tylko widzisz tego gnojka, skaczesz wokół niego, jak suka w rui. 

-Tato, to nie tak…- Wychrypiał ledwo słyszalnie. Zaczął się tłumaczyć… jak zwykle. Mimo tego, że to przez ojca wylądował w szpitalu, to i tak jemu obrywało się najbardziej. Ojciec nie poczuwał się w obowiązku, by przeprosić go, lub chociaż zapytać jak się czuje, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Gardło drapało go niemiłosiernie, jednak nie śmiał poprosić o wodę. John również nie domyślił się i dalej kontynuował.

-Nie tłumacz mi się, bo już nie mogę tego znieść. Masz o nim zapomnieć! Nie będziesz się z nim spotykał, ani kontaktował, nawet na ulicy masz mu nie mówić „cześć”. Od dziś go nie znasz!- John warknął głośno, przez co Dean przestraszył się i pogrążył w bólu. Każdy głośniejszy dźwięk przyprawiał go o ból zranionej głowy, a ojciec mu ich nie szczędził.- Rozmawiałem z twoim lekarzem. Masz wstrząśnienie mózgu i sporą ranę na głowie. Będziesz żył, zostajesz na obserwacji dziś i prawdopodobnie jutro.- John oświadczył zimno.- Teraz idę do kapliczki, pomodlę się. Zostawiam Sama za drzwiami. Prześpij się.- Rozkazał sucho i wyszedł z pokoju. 

Dean miał ochotę się rozpłakać, ojciec ranił go już wiele razy, ale teraz, gdy widział, że nawet, gdy jest ranny, cierpi i to przez niego, nie szczędził mu wyrzutów.

* * *

Castiel po chwili jazdy, zaparkował na parkingu szpitala i wszedł do środka. Na recepcji dowiedział się, gdzie leży Dean i ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Gdy tylko wysiadł z windy, w końcu korytarza zauważył Johna, rozmawiającego z młodszym synem. Schował się za rogiem i poczekał, aż Alfa wsiądzie do windy, kierując się na pierwsze piętro. Powoli podszedł do brata Deana.

-Dzień dobry.- Zagadnął.- Jesteś Sam, prawda?- Młody chłopak przytaknął. – Jestem Cast… 

-Wiem, kim jesteś.- Przerwał mu. 

-Rozumiem, nie lubisz mnie… -Castiel był na to przygotowany. Był pewny, że John jego też nastawił przeciw niemu.

-Błędnie rozumowanie.- Odpowiedział rezolutnie.- Nie znam cię, ale wiem, jak Dean pachniał po spotkaniu z tobą. Podobasz się mu i z tego co widzę, on tobie też…

-Sam, nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć.- Castiel zaskoczony był reakcją chłopca. John go nienawidził, tego był pewny, ale cieszył się, że Sam go chociaż tolerował, a może nawet lubił.- Byłem pewny, że jak tylko mnie zobaczysz, pobiegniesz po ojca i sprowadzisz go tu, by mnie przegonił. 

-Nie zamierzam, chcę wam pomóc. Wiem, jaki jest mój ojciec i wiem, jak traktuje Deana. On sobie na to nie zasłużył, ale z pewnością zasłużył na ciebie. –Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując urocze dziurki w policzkach.

-Miło, że tak sądzisz, to wiele znaczy i dla mnie i z pewnością dla Deana.- Castiel uśmiechnął się. Cieszył się mając Sama po ich stronie.- Wiesz może w jakim stanie jest Dean, jak on się czuje?

-Lekarz rozmawiał z moim tatą. Mówił, że ma wstrząs mózgu czy coś takiego. Miał szyta tą ranę, a teraz leży tu na sali. Ma tu zostać jeszcze jutro. Nie rozmawiałem z nim jeszcze, ale z tego, co mówił tata, jest zmęczony i bardzo obolały.

-A…? Czy mógłbym do niego zajrzeć. Posiedzieć choć przez chwilę?- Zapytał delikatnie.

-Oczywiście, tylko on chyba śpi.- Sam zamyślił się, marszcząc brwi.

-To nic, chcę go tylko zobaczyć.- Castiel uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, że zaraz ujrzy chłopaka.- I dziękuję, że nas popierasz.

-Nie dziękuj, tylko idź do niego. Dam ci cynk, gdy ojciec będzie wracał. - Sam otworzył mu drzwi i ponaglił. Castiel uśmiechnął się i wszedł do pokoju. Dean spał spokojnie, choć wyglądał, jak zdjęty z krzyża. Blady, z opatrunkiem na głowie, słaby. 

Cas powoli podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na taborecie. Powoli nasunął zsuniętą kołdrę na jego tors. Dean powoli otworzył oczy.

-Cas…?- Dean szepnął cichutko i chrapliwie.

-Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić.-Castiel szepnął, spodziewając się bólu głowy u chłopaka.- Śpij, proszę. Jestem tutaj, śpij sobie spokojnie…- Pogłaskał go delikatnie po włosach, omijając opatrunek.

-Jak się tu dostałeś?- Dean oprzytomniał, ani myślał spać, gdy Alfa jest tu i poświęca mu swój czas i uwagę.

-Twój brat mnie wpuścił, jest po naszej stronie.- Cas powiedział z uśmiechem.

-Zawsze mnie wspierał… Fajnie, że teraz też.- Dean przetarł oczy i spróbował podciągnąć się do siadu. Castiel pomógł mu, jednak pozwolił tylko troszkę się podnieść, delikatnie, by nic nie bolało.

-Jest w porządku, bardzo mądry dzieciak.- Cas okrył go pościelą i pogłaskał po wystającej spod niej dłoni.

-To prawda. Cas…- Dean chwycił go za rękę.- Przepraszam, powiedziałem tacie, że mnie przytuliłeś, dlatego tak się wściekł. Bardzo cię boli?- Dean dotknął policzka Castiela, gdzie widniał spory krwiak.

-Daj spokój, nie musisz mnie wciąż przepraszać za swojego ojca.- Cas położył swoją dłoń na dłoni chłopaka. Delikatnie objął ją, wyczuwszy na niej igłę, jeszcze bardziej rozluźnił uścisk, by nic nie uszkodzić i ucałował ją.- Nie boli. To tylko siniak.

-Castiel…- Dean zachrypiał zarumieniony.

-Masz zachrypły głos, boli cię gardło, chciałbyś pić?- Cas zasypał go pytaniami i nie czekając na odpowiedź podszedł do małej umywalki przytwierdzonej do ściany i nalał do szklanki stojącej obok, nieco wody.- Proszę.- Podał mu szklankę. Dean napił się. Był zdziwiony, że Alfa mu usłużył, że się domyślił, nawet jego tata tego nie zrobił. Gdyby chciał się napić, musiałby z bolącą głową czy nie, z wstrząśnieniem mózgu czy nie, sam wstać i nalać sobie. To Omegi są od usługiwania Alfom, nigdy na odwrót.- A jak ty się w ogóle czujesz? Bardzo Cię boli?- Cas dotknął jego głowy.

-Już nie tak bardzo, dali mi jakieś leki. Mam 7 szwów, będzie dobrze.- Dean oddał mu szklankę. -Dean obrócił gwałtownie głowę i zakrył usta dłonią.

-Źle się czujesz?- Cas ścisnął jego ramię. 

-Trochę mnie mdli, to przez ten ból głowy. Nie przejmuj się.- Dean przełknął ciężko.

-Będę się przejmować. Pomóc ci jakość? Co mogę zrobić?- Castiel pogłaskał go po policzku.

-Przytulisz mnie?- Dean zapytał cichutko, mając pojedyncze łezki już za powiekami. Castiel natychmiast pochylił się i przytulił do chłopca. – Dziękuję...- Dean szepnął. Castiel uśmiechnął się i złożył na ustach blondyna szybki, delikatny pocałunek.

-Przepraszam, że cię nie obroniłem, że teraz musisz cierpieć. - Cas oderwał się od jego ust, ale nie odsunął się zbyt daleko.

-To nie twoja wina, nie mogłeś wiedzieć…- Dean spojrzał na oczy Castiela i po chwili spuścił wzrok na usta. Castiel pochylił się i złączył ich usta.

-Chłopaki, tata wraca!- Castiel oderwał się od chłopca. Szybko cmoknął go jeszcze w usta i wybiegł. Dean ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku, był pewny, że ojciec nie omieszka tu przyjść.

-Jestem. Lepiej ci?- Zapytał oschle, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju.- Co tu tak śmierdzi? Ten chłystek tu był?!- Krzyknął na syna, gdy tylko zidentyfikował zapach.

-Nie, to moja koszula dalej nim pachnie.-Dean wymyślił na szybko.

-Zaraz poproszę pielęgniarkę, by dała ci jakąś koszulę szpitalną, a tą wyrzucimy do śmieci. Nie zniosę tego smrodu. Zdejmuj to.- Dean posłusznie ściągnął koszulę z niemałym wysiłkiem.- Daj. Weź i to wyrzuć.- Podał Sammyemu ubranie.- Ja idę do pielęgniarki.

-Sam, proszę, przechowaj ją dla mnie… Błagam nie wyrzucaj.- Dean spojrzał błagalnie na brata.

-Chcesz mieć jego zapach, co?- Sam odgadł bez trudu. Dla wilków węch był jednym z najważniejszych zmysłów, a zapachy potrafiły czasem zastąpić osobę. Dean uśmiechnął się.- Jasne.


	5. Z deszczu pod rynnę

Dean spędził w szpitalu jeszcze dwa dni. Castiel jednak nie miał szansy zobaczyć się z nim ani tam, ani po powrocie do domu. John, gdy tylko zabrał Omegę, zamknął go w jego pokoju i postawił jasne zasady. 

-Masz już więcej nie myśleć o tym Alfie! On dla ciebie nie istnieje!- John stał wyprostowany, z założonymi rękami, patrząc z góry na syna, który siedział skulony na swoim łóżku, cicho popłakując.- Od dziś do końca wakacji masz siedzieć w domu! Będziesz wychodził tylko, gdy ci pozwolę, zrozumiano!?- Dean otarł policzek, gdzie powstał mokry ślad po łzie. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał zapłakany na ojca. Delikatnie przytaknął i zwiesił głowę.- Znajomych możesz mieć tylko wśród Omeg z naszego kościoła i najlepiej, żeby to były kobiety. Dodatkowa ochrona. Będę miał pewność, że z nimi nic nie będziesz robił…

-Ale tato…- Dean zaskomlał. Myślał, że nagana, którą dostał od ojca w szpitalu załatwiła wszystko, ale jednak nie. To był dopiero przedsmak. John poczekał tylko, aż będą w domu i będzie mógł bezceremonialnie na niego nawrzeszczeć i wyłożyć wszystko tak dosadnie, by mieć pewność, że Dean wszystko zrozumie.

-Nie przerywaj mi!- John naskoczył na niego i otworzył drzwi.- Mam dość twojej niesubordynacji! Nie będziesz się słuchał, to będę cię karał i dokładał zakazów! Czy coś jest nie jasne!?- Zapytał sucho, nie pozostawiając pola do dyskusji.- Nie, świetnie.- Nie czekając na jakikolwiek odzew syna, wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

* * *

Dwa dni minęły Deanowi na nieustannej pracy na rzecz domu. Ojciec wynajdywał mu kolejne zajęcia i to coraz bardziej absurdalne. Zaczęło się od zwykłego sprzątania, odkurzania, zmywania, potem trzepania dywanów, koszenia trawnika, sprzątania piwnicy i mycia okien. Był tak zajęty, że nie miał nawet chwili, by skontaktować się z Castielem. Z resztą, numer wraz z koszulą dalej był schowany gdzieś u Sam a. Młodszy brat miał ją dla niego przechować, jednak w natłoku obowiązków i będąc cięgle obserwowanym przez ojca, nie miał, jak odebrać jej od brata.

Kolejnego dnia jednak nie był już w stanie wstać z łóżka. Już w nocy poczuł pierwsze objawy. Pierwsze objawy gorączki. Było lato, więc noce były ciepłe, ale nie na tyle, by nie móc wytrzymać w luźnej koszulce z krótkim rękawem i krótkich spodenkach. Dean już był trochę obeznany i wiedział, że się zaczyna, a następny tydzień będzie bardzo ciężki.

Gdy nie wstał rano i nie przygotował śniadania, John od razu zaalarmowany poszedł do pokoju syna. Jeszcze daleko przed drzwiami poczuł przeraźliwe słodki zapach rui. Bez pukania wszedł do środka. Dean leżał na brzuchu, w samych bokserkach, starając się ukryć typowy objaw podniecenia i nie patrzeć ojcu prosto w oczy. Policzkiem wtulał się w poduszkę i jedynie zerkał na Alfę.

-Masz ruję.- Bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

-Tak, przepraszam, nie dam rady wstać i zrobić śniadania.- Dean wycieńczony trwającą zaledwie kilka godzin gorączką, wychrypiał.

-Wiem, podczas rui możesz sobie odpoczywać w pokoju, ale wiedz, że wszelkie twoje kombinacje od razu wyczuję i nie skończy się to dla ciebie dobrze.- Dean doskonale rozumiał, o co chodzi jego tacie. Podczas tych dni, jak u każdej Omegi wzmagało się libido, a ciało pragnęło zaklinowania. Natura tak ich stworzyła, lecz chyba zapomniała o wygodzie dla Omeg. Cierpienie, jakie przysparzało mu ciało w tych dniach było niemiłosierne. Nieustająca gorączka, drżenie, pocenie się, ten ciągle wypływający śluz, o tak intensywnym zapachu, doskwierały mu bez ustanku. Po kliku godzinach miał już dość, a to był dopiero początek. Widział, że ukojenie może mu przynieść tylko sparzenie z Alfą lub samozaspokojenie, jednak ani jedno, ani drugie nie było w jego zasięgu.

-Oczywiście ojcze, wiem. Niczego nie będę próbował, proszę tylko o odpoczynek.- Dean otarł policzkiem o poduszkę, próbując nie odwrócić się do ojca przodem. Był pewien, że John i tak wyczuwa jego podniecenie i doskonale wie, co dzieje się z jego ciałem.

-Dobrze. Sam przyniesie ci później śniadanie, wodę i kompres. – John wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Po chwili jednak usłyszał po raz kolejny ich skrzypienie. 

-Hej Dean.- Sammy wpadł wesoły do pokoju i skrzywił się wyczuwając zapach.- Tata mówił, że masz ruję, współczuję…- Położył tacę na łóżku i uśmiechnął się do brata.-Przyniosłem ci wszystko. Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś?

-Nie…- Dean załkał.

-Źle się czujesz, co?- Sam zapytał retorycznie. Dean zawarczał sfrustrowany. Sam klęknął przy łóżku i położył drobną rękę na jego głowie.- Szkoda mi cię, żałuję, że nie mogę ci jakoś pomóc. 

-Spoko Sammy i tak dużo dla mnie robisz…- Dean spojrzał na brata i zdobył się na uśmiech.

-Teraz to by ci się Castiel przydał, co?- Sam zapytał cicho. Dean podniósł głowę gwałtownie i spojrzał zdziwiony.- Daj spokój, wiem jak to działa. Masz ruje i bardzo cierpisz, bo nie mając partnera, nie ma cie kto zaspokajać. - Dean patrzył na brata, jakby to nie z nim rozmawiał, ale z jakimś starszym, doświadczonym Alfą. Wiedział od zawsze, że Sammy jest inteligentny i sporo wie, ale nie miał pojęcia, że o związkach Alf i Omeg też…- Omegi sparzając się z Alfą przyjmują ich klin, potem podczas gorączki mogą zajść w ciąże… Nie jestem już dzieckiem. Więc nie masz się czym krępować, wiem, co się z tobą dzieje, z twoim ciałem i jeśli kiedyś chciałbyś pogadać, nie wiem, wyżalić się trochę, to zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść.- Dean uśmiechnął się trochę zszokowany. Sam pogłaskał go dłonią po plecach.- Masz, zgodnie z umową ją przechowałem.- Sam podął mu koszulę. Dean przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią.– Spokojnie, numer nadal jest w kieszonce. – Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko i poklepał brata po ramieniu…

-Wielkie dzięki.- Dean od razu, po kryjomu zaciągnął się zapachem. W jednej chwili poczuł się lepiej i gorzej. Zapach spotęgował jego ruje, przez co jego ciało mocniej zapłonęło, ale i sprawił mu wielką przyjemność.

-Napisz do niego, będę cię krył przed ojcem, jakby co.- Sam uśmiechnął się sugestywnie. 

-Sammy, jesteś najlepszym bratem na ziemi i dziękuję ci, ale nie chcę byś się narażał ojcu. - Dean podsunął sobie poduszkę pod ramię i trochę się uniósł, ale nie tak, by ukazać wstydliwe miejsce. 

-Dean. Jestem po twojej stronie, twojej i Castiela. Może mało co go znam, ale znam ciebie i wiem, że on ci się podoba i żywisz do niego naprawdę głębokie uczucie. Z resztą on do ciebie też… Dlatego chcę was wspierać. Tobie jest bardzo ciężko, ojciec traktuje cię jak popychadło, a ja nic z tym nie robiłem, dalej tak nie mogę, jestem ci coś winien, a przynajmniej w taki sposób jestem w stanie wam pomóc.

-Sam, nic nie jesteś mi winien. Ty akurat jesteś najlepszy ze wszystkich. Mimo, że ewidentnie będziesz Alfą, to nie traktujesz mnie jak służącego, odzywasz się do mnie po imieniu, ba… w ogóle się do mnie odzywasz, spędzasz ze mną czas, przemycasz mi słodycze… Tylko przy tobie nie czuję się jak Omega…

-Oh Dean…- Sam położył się koło brata i mocno go przytulił.- Jesteś moim najukochańszym bratem i zawsze będę z tobą. Jak będziesz kiedyś czegokolwiek potrzebował, nie wstydź się prosić.

-A wy tu co?- John wszedł szeroko otwierając drzwi. Sam gwałtownie podniósł się z łóżka, a Dean szybko schował koszulę pod poduszkę. - Sam daj mu spokój, przejmujesz prace Deana na czas jego rui. No już, obiad sam się nie zrobi, a dom nie posprząta… Pogadacie sobie za kilka dni, jak mu przejdzie.- John usunął się w drzwiach. Sam rzucił pokrzepiające spojrzenie bratu i wyszedł.- A ty leż tu spokojnie, na plecach, żebyś mi nic nie kombinował.-John patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na syna, aż ten cały czerwony i zawstydzony przekręci się na plecy.- Grzeczna Omega.-John skomentował i wyszedł mocno trzaskając drzwiami. Dean po raz kolejny poczuł się, jak nic nie warta rzecz, ale nie chciał płakać, łzy nic by nie dały, a ojciec wyczułby nutkę strachu i stresu dochodząca z jego pokoju i znów złożyłby mu wizytę i nakrzyczał na niego, by wziął się w garść.

Dean nie miał najmniejszej ochoty jeść. Sam zawsze robił pyszne naleśniki, ale w gorączce zmuszał się tylko do picia, by nie odwodnić się. Wypił duszkiem wodę z lodem i położył sobie zimna chustkę na czole i spróbował się zdrzemnąć.

* * *

Pierwsze dwa dni zawsze były najgorsze, najbardziej bolesne i dokuczliwe, ale trzeci wcale nie należał do wiele prostszych. Dean przecierpiał już dzień, ale w perspektywie miał jeszcze ze cztery kolejne. Każdą godzinę odliczał do końca dnia i do końca rui. 

Gdyby chociaż miał jakieś zajęcie, mógł coś robić, mieć z kim porozmawiać, ale nie leżeć cały dzień i próbować zająć myśli czymś innym, niż sprośnymi obrazami, które brały się nie wiadomo skąd. 

Ojciec odwiedzał go co kilka godzin, jedynie zaglądając, a skontrolowawszy sytuację, wychodził. Sammy też nie bywał u niego, ojciec zrzuciwszy na niego cała pracę Deana, zabrał mu cały wolny czas, czas, który mógłby spędzić na choćby krótkiej pogawędce z bratem, umilając mu te ciężkie chwilę i choć na sekundę odciągając go od tego wszystkiego. Sam widywał go tylko kilka razy dziennie, przynosił mu posiłki, wodę i jeśli prosił kompresy. Za każdym razem jednak cicho ponaglał, by zadzwonił do Castiela, porozmawiał z nim i powiedział, co się dzieje. Cas na pewno by zrozumiał i mu pomógł. Radził, by pozwolił sobie się zatracić, nie zważając na konsekwencje.

Dean jednak nie był przekonany, panicznie bał się ojca i naprawdę nie chciał mu się narazić. Poza tym obawiał się, że nie tylko nie było to właściwe, ale i nie będzie potrafił nic zrobić. Za pierwszym razem kierował się instynktem, pragnieniem, ale po miesiącach zastraszania przez ojca, wiedział, że nie tylko nie powinien tego robić ze względu na kościół, ale też dlatego, że sam się bał. 

Dean wyciągnął ukrywaną przed ojcem koszulę i podetknął ją sobie pod nos. Zaciągnął się upajającym zapachem i przytulił do niej. Przez chwile zastawał się, co zrobić. Gorączka nasilała się, a on był już na skraju wytrzymałości. Nie mógł wysiedzieć, wciąż kręcił się na łóżku, układał się jak najwygodniej, ale nic nie mogło go odciągnąć. W dodatku zmęczony był nie tylko gorączką, ale i bezsennymi nocami. W ciągu dnia starał się wyrwać choć kilka godzin na sen. Gdy wreszcie mu się udawało, erotyczne myśli, sny nasilały się i Dean budził się w mokrej pościeli. Wiedział, że jako Omega w rui, która nie jest zaspokajana przez Alfę, ani sama się nie zaspokaja, to ciało samo sobie z tym radzi. Dean szybko wstawał, mył się, wycierał i zmieniał pościel. Wynosił ją z pokoju, pod czujnym okiem ojca. Jedynym szczęściem było, że zapach po polucjach był inny, wiec John nie wszczynał awantury.

Jednak z każdym razem, z każdą następną rują, które, jak każdy dopiero dorastający Omega, miał bardzo nieregularne, a u niego wiązało się to z ich częstszym występowaniem, było coraz gorzej. Objawy coraz bardziej nasilały się, a on coraz bardziej potrzebował pomocy Alfy. 

Dean obrócił się na bok i sięgnął po telefon. Z kieszonki koszuli wyciągnął wizytówkę i wpisał numer do telefonu. Zapisał go sobie i chwilę wahał się czy napisać do jego właściciela.

"Dzień dobry Castiel, nie przeszkadzam?"- Dean chwilę zawisł kciukiem nad napisem "wyślij", aż w końcu zebrał się na odwagę i nacisnął. Odpowiedź przyszła błyskawicznie.

"Dean, tak się cieszę, że się odezwałeś. Gdzie jesteś? Jak się czujesz? Lepiej już?"- Castiel siedział przy biurku i pracował nad najnowszą książką, gdy jego telefon zawibrował. Zobaczył nową wiadomość z nieznanego numeru i bez przekonania ją otworzył. Gdy tylko ją przeczytał, zorientował się kto jest nadawcą i szybko odpisał.

"W domu, czuję się dobrze, głowa mnie już nie boli, noszę jeszcze opatrunek, ale tak to wszystko dobrze. "- Dean zaskoczony był taką szybką reakcją Casa i jego autentycznym zmartwieniem. Cieszył się, że nie jest mu obojętny.

"Dobrze, że lepiej się czujesz, bardzo się martwiłem. Przyjechałem następnego dnia do szpitala, ale ciebie już wypisali, a do twojego domu nie miałem jak się zbliżyć. "- Castielowi ułożyło, że Dean czuję się dobrze, napędził mu mnóstwo strachu tym wypadkiem. Przez ostatnie kilka dni jego myśli nie odchodziły od Deana i jego samopoczucia.

"Rozumiem. Dziękuję za troskę. A ty jak się czujesz?"- Dean również zapytał, wiedział, że obrażenia Casa nie były poważne, ale z pewnością bolesne. 

"W porządku, to tylko siniak. A jak twój tata? Jak zareagował?"- Castiel aż uśmiechnął się, widząc troskę Deana. Do tej pory miał fioletowo żółty krwiak pod okiem i na części policzka, który nie był bezbolesny, ale od tego się nie umiera.

"Wściekł się, mam zakaz wychodzenia z domu, chyba, że będzie wiedział gdzie i po co. A po za tym nie mam jak teraz wyjść"- Dean nie chciał mówić mu wprost, że ma gorączkę. Mogłoby się to wydawać Castielowi co najmniej niesmaczne i nieodpowiednie.

"Dlaczego nie możesz? Coś ci się stało? Ojciec cię uderzył?!" Castiel zdenerwował się. Już widział do czego jego ojciec jest zdolny, gdy jest wściekły, nie wytrzymałby, gdyby dowiedział się, że ojciec świadomie podniósł na niego rękę.

"Nie, nic mi nie zrobił, tylko nakrzyczał."- Dean zapewnił, choć nie wiedział, co było bardziej raniące i bolesne, jego słowa, czy czyny.

"Więc co się dzieje? Proszę powiedz mi, martwię się o ciebie"- Castiel już nic nie rozumiał, przez co jeszcze bardziej się denerwował.

"Spokojnie, to nic takiego… Po prostu mam ruję."- Dean wyznał, choć niechętnie. Krępował się swojego stanu, choć wiedział, że jest on rzeczą naturalną, to dla niego jednak wciąż wstydliwą.

"Oh, bardzo cię przepraszam, to może ja nie będę ci przeszkadzał."- Castiel doskonale wiedział z czym wiąże się ruja, wiec nie zamierzał go zajmować, na pewno miał inne rzeczy do robienia…

"Nie, proszę. Od dwóch dni nikt ze mną nie rozmawia, siedzę cały czas sam w pokoju."- Dean chyba nie do końca przemyślał, to co napisał. Tęsknił za uwagą, a od dłuższego czasu nikt mu jej nie poświęcał. 

"Oczywiście, a masz wszystko co ci potrzebne? "-Castiel wolał nie pytać bezpośrednio, by go nie urazić. Jednak na jego nieszczęście Dean nie zrozumiał.

"Co masz na myśli?"- Castiel głęboko odetchnął i chwilę zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią.

"Chodziło mi o coś, co pomoże ci przetrwać ruję. Jakieś dildo, lub wibrator…"- Było mu niebywale głupio używać takich słów przy młodym, dobrze wychowanym omedze, ale innych nie znajdował.

"Nie, nie potrzebuję. W naszej religii zabronione jest samozaspakajanie, zarówno dla niezaklinowanych Omeg, jak i tych w związkach..."- Dean domyślał się, o co pyta Cas, ale teraz mając pewność zawstydził się. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z nikim tak otwarcie o seksie, o jego okresach godowych. Ojciec wprowadził go głownie w zakazy jakich musi przestrzegać, a Cas chciał pokazać mu przyjemność, jaką może z tego czerpać, poinstruować, by mógł poznać te nowe uczucia, by mógł się w nich zatracić.

"Ale jak to? Przecież to normalne, że Omegi to robią podczas rui. Nawet powinniście. Wy tego potrzebujecie. "- Castiel się oburzył. Istną torturą musiało być dla niego to samotne leżenie i przechodzenie gorączki.

"Wiem, ale nie mogę, mój tata mnie pilnuje. W naszej religii jest to surowo zabronione, Omegi mogą się sparzyć dopiero po 21 roku życia, a do tego czasu muszę zachować wszelką wstrzemięźliwość. Jak powiedział tata" muszę pozostać dziewiczy dla swojego przyszłego alfy, nie mogę się rozdziewiczyć palcami, ani zabawką." 

"Przecież to bestialstwo. Przecież musi cię teraz strasznie, boleć. Radzisz sobie jakoś? - Castiel poczuł uścisk w sercu, jak on musiał się męczyć i to w imię czego, religii i jej głupich zasad?

"Jest mi strasznie ciężko, boli mnie, ale muszę się uczyć wytrzymywać…"- Dean napisał to bez przekonania. To nie był jego wybór, ale ojca i kościoła. Gdyby to od niego zależało zrobił by to już dawno temu, wiele razy, by móc ulżyć sobie w cierpieniu.

"Nie, nie musisz, to są jakieś fanaberie!"- Castiel bliski był wybiegnięcia z domu, przyłożenia starszemu Winchesterowi już w drzwiach, za wszelkie krzywdy, jakie wyrządził synowi, złapania Omegi na ręce i zaniesienia go do siebie do domu. Położenia go na łóżku w sypialni i wynagrodzenia mu wszelkich cierpień, jakie był zmuszony zaznać, tak mocno, aż chłopak zobaczyłby gwizdy. Wreszcie poznałby cielesną przyjemność , jaką jako Omega powinien dostawać od Alfy. 

"Wiem, ale boję się czegokolwiek spróbować. Kiedyś jak próbowałem "tego", ojciec mnie przyłapał i kazał mi założyć takie grube wełniane rękawiczki, by jakiekolwiek dotykanie mnie bolało i nie sprawiało przyjemności. "- Dean napisał i wysłał, choć wystraszony i zawstydzony. Nie powinien dzielić się z bądź co bądź obcym Alfą takimi sekretami.

"Dean, masz może łazienkę przy pokoju?"- Ze swoich obserwacji wiedział, że tak, dzięki czemu mógł uknuć plan. Castiel wiedział, że nie może zostawić tak Deana. Sumienie zżarło by go od środka, gdyby nic nie zrobił wiedząc, że chłopak leży tam w gorączce, męczy się i modli się o koniec cierpień. Postanowił mu pomóc, nie koniecznie zgodnie z zasadami jego ojca, ale skutecznie.

"Tak, dlaczego pytasz?"-Deana zaskoczyło jego pytanie, nie miał pojęcia, czego miało ono dotyczyć.

"Chcę ci pomóc, nie mogę wytrzymać wiedząc, że cierpisz. Krzyknij, proszę ojcu, że idziesz się kąpać, odkręć wodę w łazience i zamknij się w sypialni. Przysuń do szpary pod drzwiami zwinięty ręcznik. Jak skończysz to zadzwoń do mnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sławna koszula :) :https://www.thewinchesterfamilybusiness.com/images/SeasonTen/12-AboutABoy/SPN1012hd0165.jpg


	6. Pomoc sąsiedzka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +18

Dean wstał z trudem z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi. Uchylił je nieznacznie.

-Tato! Idę wziąć chłodny prysznic!- Krzyknął najgłośniej, jak potrafił, mocno zaciskając dłoń na klamce, przenosząc na nią całą swoją frustrację.

-Dobrze, ale masz być grzeczny!- John odpowiedział sucho.

-Oczywiście tato.- Dean zrobił, jak polecił mu Castiel i zadzwonił do niego. Cas odebrał już po pierwszym sygnale.

-Cas?- Zapytał cichutko, słabym i wymęczonym głosem.

-Dean? Jak dobrze cię słyszeć.- Castiel nie mógł wierzyć, że wreszcie słyszy jego głos. Przez te parę dni mógł słyszeć go tylko w snach, stęsknił się za tym uroczym głosikiem. Był jednak inny, wyniszczony, osłabły, bez młodzieńczej słodkości i radości, za to z utrapieniem i wyraźnym wymęczeniem. Był jednak pewien, że przy jego pomocy odżyje i przestanie, choć na chwilę cierpieć. -Zrobiłeś to, o co prosiłem?

-Tak, ale nie wiem dalej po co. - Dean usiadł sobie na łóżku i zaczął się wsłuchiwać w męski głos Casa. Jak on za nim tęsknił, teraz mając jego zapach i głos mógł wyraźnie poczuć, jakby Cas tu był, co niestety bardzo pogorszyło jego ruję.

-Pomogę ci się zrelaksować, na jakiś czas przestaniesz odczuwać objawy gorączki.- Castiel wiedział, że to, co zamierza zrobić, było… niepoprawne, ale Dean i jego samopoczucie było najważniejsze.

-Ale mój tata zauważy, ma czujny słuch i świetny węch. Jak teraz mnie przyłapie, to chyba mnie zwiąże… - Dean wyszeptał, zawstydzony i przestraszony.

-Przez lecącą wodę nic nie usłyszy, a ręcznik zatrzyma zapach. Nie denerwuj się.- Castiel w miarę możliwości złagodził ton, by uspokoić wciąż zestresowanego i pełnego lęku chłopaka.

-Boję się.- Dean zaskomlał. Był jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów i frustracji. Nie zdobyłby się, by pod czujnym okiem ojca dopuścić się takiego aktu.

-Nie bój się. Powiem ci, co masz robić, będzie przyjemnie i nic złego się nie stanie, obiecuję. Oczywiście, jeśli nie chcesz, to powiedz. Ja cię nie zmuszam, chcę po prostu pomóc, byś sobie odpoczął, byś nie cierpiał.

-Wiem, tylko nie wiem, czy dam radę. - Dean pociągnął nosem i otarł łezkę, która bezwładnie spłynęła mu po policzku. Kotłowało się w nim tyle emocji, że nie był w stanie stawić im czoła, mógł się jedynie im poddać.

-Pomogę ci, poinstruuję, tylko o wszystkim mi mów. O tym, jak się czujesz, czy wszystko dobrze, czy czymś się martwisz… Jeśli coś ci nie będzie odpowiadać, to powiedz, nie musisz robić tego, czego nie chcesz. Dobrze?- Castiel wstał od biurka i nie przestając mówić do Deana, skierował się do swojej sypialni. Chwycił zostawioną na parapecie lornetkę i zaczął obserwować chłopaka. Może było to trochę niegrzeczne, może nawet zboczone, ale przynajmniej miałby go na oku i w razie problemów mógłby zareagować.

-Dobrze…- Dean pociągnął nosem i odetchnął głęboko.

-Nie płacz, proszę. - Castiel nie musiał nawet patrzeć przez lornetkę, by wyczuć płacz Omegi.- Nie bój się. Boże czuję, jakbym cię do tego zmuszał, nie przymuszaj się do niczego. Może rzeczywiście będzie lepiej, jeśli się rozłączę. Trzymaj się Dean …- Castiel już odkładał telefon, gdy usłyszał pisk.

-Nie! Proszę!- Dean pisnął niekontrolowanie.- Nie rozłączaj się, po prostu się stresuję. Ojciec mnie karze za wszelkie próby, nie chcę, by znów na mnie krzyczał, by patrzył na mnie z pogardą. 

-Dean, skarbie…- Castiel przetarł oczy i znów spojrzał przez lornetkę. - Zadbam o ciebie jak Alfa o swoją Omegę. Zaopiekuję się i nie pozwolę, byś więcej cierpiał. Jesteś mi bliski i chcę ci pomagać, chcę, by żyło ci się lepiej. Zrobię wszystko, by tak było. Ufasz mi?

-Tak.- Dean odpowiedział krótko. Odetchnął głęboko. Jego myśli jednak nie były w stanie odejść od obaw, czy jego ojciec usłyszy, co zrobi, jeśli tak, nie chciałby być znów karany, wyzywany od najgorszych, od wynaturzonych suk.

-Nie bój się, jeśli tata jakimś cudem odkryje, co robisz… co robimy, ja ci pomogę, chcę, byś czuł się bezpiecznie, tak samo, jeśli coś się zacznie dziać złego, mów mi o tym, ja cię będę uspokajał, pomagał.- Dean czuł, że zapewnienia Casa są szczere, że on naprawdę chce go ukoić i żeby przy tym czuł się dobrze i bezpiecznie. 

-Dobrze Cas, już dłużej nie wytrzymam, proszę cię…- Dean załkał. Przez rozmowę z Castielem zaczął sobie wyobrażać, co może za chwilę się stać, co spotęgowało jego podniecenie i gorączkę.

-W porządku.- Cas zaśmiał się cicho, widział, że Dean jest już na krawędzi i ta rozmowa jeszcze bardziej go wykańcza. Może i to ruja przez niego przemawiała, ale Cas cieszył się, że w taki sposób będą mogli się do siebie zbliżyć i że chłopak robi się taki niecierpliwy, chętny.- Tylko pamiętaj, będziesz chciał przerwać, zmienić coś, nie bój się mi mówić. - Dean zniecierpliwiony, zamruczał potakująco.- Dobrze, to połóż się wygodnie na łóżku, na plecach.- Castiel miał szczęście widzieć, co robi Dean i móc po jego reakcjach oceniać, czego potrzebuje. Chłopak powoli, ostrożnie ułożył się na pościeli. Niepewnie ułożył nogi w leciuteńkim rozkroku i niepewnie położył ręce po obu stronach ciała.- Opisz, co masz na sobie.- Castiel, choć widział dokładnie co, to nie darowałby sobie, gdyby odmówił sobie tej przyjemności, gdy Dean będzie mu opowiadał.

-Tylko bokserki… Jest mi tak gorąco…- Dean wyskamlał… Nawet w tak skromnym stroju czuł się, jakby stał w puchowej kurtce na samym środku Sahary w południe.

-Dobrze, to teraz powolutku dotknij się przez materiał bielizny…- Castiel miał świadomość, że Dean jest już bardziej niż podniecony, więc nie zamierzał mu tego przedłużać i bawić się w zbędne zabawy i podniecanie. 

Dean sapnął, gdy jego drobna, ciepła ręka trafiła we właściwe miejsce. Powoli przesunął nią po idealnie widocznym wzgórku. Po kilku spokojnych muśnięciach usłyszał kolejne polecenie. 

-Dobrze, teraz wsuń rękę pod materiał, delikatnie obejmij się palcami i powolutku poruszaj dłonią.- Castiel czuł się trochę nieswojo, tłumacząc to młodemu omedze, ale jednocześnie strasznie mu się to podobało. Dean był taki czuły i wrażliwy, każdy dotyk tak go nakręcał i rozpalał.- Zdejmij sobie bokserki i rób dalej to samo. Nie myśl Dean, rób to, co dyktuje ci instynkt.- Dean niezgrabnie wyswobodził się z bielizny i rzucił ją na podłogę. Ponownie chwycił się za nabrzmiały i gorący organ i powoli, jakby nieśmiało poruszał dłonią. Castiel obserwował każdy jego ruch z uwagą, Dean był śliczny nawet tam, doskonały, z młodzieńczą witalnością i jędrnością; z niewielką kupką gładkich, ciemnych włosów, Cas tak go sobie wyobrażał, wymarzył… - Możesz szybciej, mocniej, dobierz sobie odpowiednie tempo.- Dean cichutko warknął, a Cas nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Sam także odczuwał podniecenie, czuł, jak penis rośnie i zaczyna formować się klin. Jednak nie zamierzał nic z tym zrobić, miał pomóc Deanowi, a nie się masturbować w akompaniamencie jego cichutkich jęków.- Bardzo dobrze sobie radzisz, skarbie… Jesteś cudowny, śliczny.- Cas pochwalił, Dean uśmiechnął się i mocniej szarpnął, Castiel widział, że Dean pragnął dojść, zaczął szybciej poruszać ręką i głośno sapać.- Spróbuj dotknąć się drugą ręką po jądrach, tak żeby było ci przyjemnie, baw się tym…- Cas poinstruował, choć nie mógł uwierzyć, że to powiedział, że był w stanie powiedzieć to tej młodej, nieuświadomionej omedze.

Dean przesunął rękę która spokojnie leżała na jego biodrze, na wskazaną przez Castiela cześć ciała. Zadrżał lekko od dotyku, ale nie odsunął dłoni, powoli dotykał miękkiej skóry, starając się odkryć, co sprawia mu największą przyjemność.

-Cas…- Dean wyjęczał. Castielowi spodobał się ten zbereźny jęk, taki piękny i …nieodpowiedni…- To, to jest takie przyjemne…

-Wiem skarbie, cieszę się, że jest ci dobrze.- Cas mówił cichym, delikatnym, ale wciąż swoim męskim głosem.- Miałbyś ochotę spróbować więcej? 

-Tak, Cas proszę…- Dean wyskamlał, nie przestając się masować.

-Dobrze, to teraz odsuń dłonie…- Dean warknął niepocieszony i z trudem godnym podziwu odłożył ręce na pościel. - Zegnij nogi i rozstaw je szeroko, ale tak, by było ci wygodnie. - Dean wysłuchał prośby Castiela i zestresowany zacisnął uda.- Coś jest nie w porządku? Nie chcesz tego?- Cas zmartwił się, Dean wydawał się taki wystraszony, niewinny, nie chciałby go skrzywdzić…

-Chcę, tylko…- Dean zmilknął i przyłożył dłoń do ust. Odetchnął kilkukrotnie. Castiel bacznie go obserwował i wiedział, że Dean musi po prostu zebrać się na odwagę. Jako, że nigdy tego nie robił, bał się swojej nagości, nie znał swojego ciała, ani jego reakcji. Obawiał się tego, co będzie, ale jednocześnie cholernie chciał się tego dowiedzieć. 

-Niczego się nie bój, jestem przy tobie.- Dean odetchnął głęboko i powoli zgiął nogi, nie rozsunął jednak ud. Cały drżał i lśnił od potu.- Jesteś doskonały, idealny. Taki słodki, uroczy. Dasz sobie radę.- Dean uśmiechnął się, każdy komplement Casa był taki szczery, przyjemny. Dean ośmielił się, wiedział, że Cas nie chce dla niego źle. Powoli rozsunął nogi i oparł wygodnie stopy o pościel. -Podłuż sobie poduszkę pod krzyż, będzie ci łatwiej. - Dean chwycił mała poduszkę i podsunął pod plecy.- Dobrze, teraz sięgnij dłonią miedzy pośladki, nie wkładaj palców, delikatnie się dotykaj. - Dean zarumienił się i zrobił, co polecił Castiel. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak zareagowało jego ciało. Gwałtownie rzucił biodrami , nie mogąc się opanować. Cas widział jego reakcje i dałby wszystko, byle móc zobaczyć to jeszcze raz. - Doskonale, skarbie. Co czujesz?

-To… Przyjemne, bardzo.- Dean wysapał, nie przestając dotykać się po najczulszych partiach.

-To cudownie kochanie, spróbuj sobie wsunąć palec wskazujący. Delikatnie i powoli. Nic na siłę, zatrzymaj się, jeśli będzie cię bolało.- Dean zawstydził się i zaczerwienił. Powoli wsunął palec, oczekując bólu. Lekki się pojawił i Dean nieznacznie się skrzywił. Oczywiście nie uszło to uwadze Casa.- Musisz się rozluźnić, zrelaksuj się.- Dean wstrzymał oddech i powoli wsunął palec aż po knykieć. Poczuł jak ciepło rozlewa się po jego ciele, a gorączka pcha go dalej. 

-Cas, to jest takie dobre, proszę, ja potrzebuję więcej…- Dean zaskomlał. Cas zapatrzył się na ten cudowny widok i całkowicie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

-Wiem, kochanie, dostaniesz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, więcej…- Cas usiadł wygodniej, nie mogąc nie zwracać uwagi na ucisk w spodniach. - Możesz wsunąć drugi palec? Spróbuj…- Dean powoli włożył palec, nieznacznie się krzywiąc, ale pomimo lekkiego bólu nie był w stanie się zatrzymać.- Jak będziesz gotowy, to zacznij nimi poruszać, powolutku, żebyś się rozluźnił i cię nie bolało.- Dean wysłuchał i zaczął wsuwać i wysuwać palce, na początku wolno i subtelnie, ale po chwili coraz gwałtowniej i szybciej. - Właśnie tak. Poczuj to, zatrać się w tym.

-Cas…- Dean zaczął lekko poruszać biodrami, starając się wsunąć place jak najgłębiej.

-Znajdź w sobie taki "punkt", wzgórek, głęboko, dotknij go…- Dean szukał chwilę, a podniecenie brało nad nim górę, coraz bardziej się zatracał w tym uczuciu. 

-Ach…! Cas!- Dean krzykną i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, gdy odnalazł w sobie ten "punkt" i wyrzucił biodra wysoko, niekontrolowanie. Wolną ręką chwycił prześcieradło i pociągnął gwałtownie.

-Cichutko kochanie, spróbuj być cicho, nie chcemy, by usłyszał nas twój tata… - Cas wiedział, jak dużą przyjemność odczuwał chłopak, ale nie mógł mu, choć bardzo chciał, pozwolić krzyczeć. Wolał nie myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby ojciec jednak go usłyszał.

-Przepraszam.- Zapłakał. Boże jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze, tak błogo…

-Nie przepraszaj, wiem, co to za uczucie, nie wstydź się. Wiem, że chciałbyś wyrazić, co czujesz, ale musisz być cichutko, wynagrodzę ci to kiedyś.

-Castiel, ja… Powiedz mi co mam dalej robić, błagam…- Dean wsuwał chaotycznie palce, mocno zaciskając powieki.

-Dotykaj się tam, kochanie, tak, by było ci przyjemnie, możesz sobie cichutko jęczeć, ja tu jestem, słucham cię.- Dean masował się w szaleńczym tempie. Sięgnął drżącą ręką pod poduszkę i wyciągnął spod niej koszulę z zapachem Castiela. Przycisnął ją sobie do nosa, nie przestając poruszać palcami. 

Castiel od razu spostrzegł, co to była za koszula, w czerwono- czarną kratę, miał ją wtedy na sobie, gdy do niego przyszedł. Potrzebował jego zapachu? Chciał go czuć, mieć przy sobie?

-Dean, słońce…- Nie mógł wyrazić nic więcej, był zbyt zdziwiony, zaskoczony i ucieszony tym, co właśnie zobaczył.- Jesteś taki wspaniały, moja cudowna, mała Omega.- Gdy odzyskał zdolność mówienia, wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnie.

Cudowny zapach Castiela, jego delikatny, ale stanowczy głos, spotęgowana ruja i to, co robił, to było dla Deana za dużo. Jego ciało przejęła fala skurczów i niekontrolowanych ruchów biodrami. Dean powstrzymał krzyki, a z jego ust wyleciał tylko ciąg jęków i sapnięć.

Cas wsłuchiwał się i wpatrywał w rozanielonego, półprzytomnego chłopaka i marzył być tam przy nim. Słuchać jego głosu, bez telefonicznych zniekształceń, móc czuć powalający, słodki zapach rui, trzymać go za rękę, towarzyszyć mu przy jego pierwszych doświadczeniach w tej sferze, móc go całować, przytulić…

Dean opadł na pościel, próbując wyrównać oddech. Jeszcze do końca nie docierało do niego, to co się stało, ale wiedział jedno. Gorączka minęła, wiedział, że nie na długo, ale przynajmniej przez chwilę mógł czuć się dobrze, nawet lepiej niż dobrze, wspaniale!

-Dean? Wszystko w porządku?- Castiel wpatrywał się w chłopaka, który leżał z zamkniętymi oczami i ramieniem na czole. 

-Tak Cas, bardzo dobrze.- Dean odpowiedział zdyszany, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Chwilę głośno oddychał, po czym zebrał siły i podniósł się do siadu.- Czuję się świetnie, już mnie nie boli, dużo mi chłodniej. Dziękuję ci bardzo.

-To świetnie skarbie, że dobrze się czujesz, cieszę się, że ci pomogłem. Poleź sobie chwilę, a jak nabierzesz sił to pójdź proszę do łazienki, wykąp się, żebyś zmył zapach, a potem się prześpij, odpocznij.

-Dobrze. Castiel ja naprawdę chcę ci podziękować, nigdy bym się nie odważył, strasznie się bałem.- Dean otarł spocone czoło i odetchnął.

-Nie dziękuj, to była przyjemność. Jeśli będziesz jeszcze potrzebował, bym do ciebie pomówił, nie wahaj się dzwonić i prosić, zawsze znajdę dla ciebie czas.

-Dziękuję, jak skończy mi się ruja, to mam nadzieję, że się jakoś zobaczymy.- Castiel aż podskoczył ze szczęścia. Marzył o spotkaniu z Omegą, odkąd tylko wyszedł od jego sali w szpitalu. 

-Będę czekał, do zobaczenia.- Dean również się cieszył, czuł, że Cas zaczyna mu być więcej niż bliski.

-Do zobaczenia.- Dean uśmiechnął się i zakończył połączenie. Castiel jeszcze przez chwile obserwował, jak chłopak leży i wyciera poplamiony brzuch i wilgoć spomiędzy ud, chusteczkami. Z trudem podniósł się na trzęsące nogi i powoli, nieco chwiejnie poszedł do łazienki. Po dokładnym prysznicu przebrał się, otworzył na parę sekund okno, by choć troszkę wywietrzyć, po czym odryglował drzwi i schował ręcznik do szafy. 

Ponieważ czuł się przyjemnie zmęczony, położył się do łóżka i przykrył kołdrą. Zamknął oczy i spróbował odpłynąć w błogi sen, jednak ciche pukanie wyrwało go z przyjemnego letargu.

-Mogę wejść?- Sam zajrzał przez uchylone drzwi i cichutko zapytał. 

-Jasne, wejdź.- Dean podniósł się do siadu i oparł głową o ścianę.

-Tata dał mi chwilę wolnego. - Sam przysiadł się na łóżku i zlustrował brata wzrokiem. -Wszystko dobrze? Jak się czujesz?

-Świetnie.- Sam zawiesił się na rumianych policzkach brata, czerwonych ustach, osłabłym zapachu rui i lekkim zapachu czegoś… nowego, przyjemnie pachnącego, jakby o zapachu konwalii, może jaśminu…

-Skończyła ci się ruja?- Dean uśmiechnął się i spuścił wzrok. Zapachniał mocniej i Sam już doskonale wiedział, co tu się wydarzyło.- Aha… Rozumiem, że poszedłeś za moją radą.

-Mhm.- Dean uśmiechnął się uroczo i podrapał się po karku.

-To dobrze, widać, że teraz lepiej się czujesz. Sam sobie poradziłeś, czy dzwoniłeś do Casa?- Sam spojrzał na róg koszuli, wystającej spod poduszki.

-Najpierw chciałem z nim tylko trochę popisać, ale potem mu powiedziałem, że mam ruję i jakoś tak wyszło, że… - Dean się zawstydził i zająknął. Sam zaśmiał się i po bratersku przytulił go.- Pomógł mi w tym… pomówił do mnie… 

-I dobrze, wreszcie się odważyłeś! Castiel to świetny facet, świetny Alfa, wiedziałem, że ci z tym pomoże. - Sam ścisnął go przyjacielsko za ramię i rzucił promienny uśmiech.- Na pewno będzie dla ciebie świetnym Alfą i zadba o ciebie… nawet w tych kwestiach.-Ostatnią część zdania wypowiedział szeptem.

-Sam daj spokój, to było tylko raz, tylko ten jeden raz, bałem się, bolało mnie, nie wiedziałem co robić, ja go o nic nie prosiłem, to… to on sam to zaproponował… Chciał mi tylko pomóc…

-Hej, hej. Nie bój się, bo ci się monolog włącza.- Sam uciął jego nerwowe bełkotanie.- Na pewno nie jeden, znam cię i wiem, że nigdy, choćby podczas najgorszych momentów ruj nie pachniałeś tak przy kimkolwiek, jak przy nim. Zakochałeś się i ciągnie cię do niego, przyznaj.

-No… -Dean spuścił wzrok i uśmiechnął się nikle. Dean zadrżał, a ciepło buchnęło od niego tak mocno, że Sam był w stanie to poczuć. 

-Co się stało, Dean?- Sam powąchał ten przeraźliwe słodki zapach rui, wiedział, że pomoc Castiela była bardzo przydatna, ale niestety jej skutki minęły, a na miejscu przyjemnego zmęczenia po orgazmie, pojawił się ból i gorączka.- Ruja się nasila?

-Chyba tak…- Dean opadł ciężko na łóżko i nakrył się kołdrą dokładnie, by zapach nie męczył Sam a.

-To może wyjdę? - Dean przytaknął. Sam wstał i położył drobną dłoń na głowie brata.- Zadzwoń do Casa, nie męcz się. Ja przypilnuję, żeby ojciec wam nie przeszkodził.

-Dzięki, pomyślę…- Sam uśmiechnął się i skierował do wyjścia. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nim, Dean odkopał się spod pościeli i ułożył na łóżku.

Nie wiedział, czy powinien znów dzwonić… Ruja się nasiliła, a Cas zapewniał, że jest na każde jego zawołanie i z najszczerszą chęcią mu pomoże, ale wstydził się znów tak dzwonić i prosić o coś takiego. Gdy ruja tymczasowo ustała przemyślał sobie wszystko, to co zrobił. Uświadomił sobie, jak złe to było, jak nieodpowiednie. Za bardzo spoufalił się z tym Alfą. Ale…


	7. Prezent i bajka

Castiel długo nie mógł się otrząsnąć po tym, co się stało. Czy on właśnie pomógł Deanowi osiągnąć orgazm?! Mówił do niego, podczas gdy on…?! O Boże… Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ten słodki, niewinny Omega…

Odsunął się od okna dopiero gdy Dean ułożył się do snu, po dość krótkiej rozmowie z bratem, której na nieszczęście, nie miał okazji słyszeć, ale po twarzy Deana i gestach Sam a wiedział, że rozmowa dotyczy tego, co przed chwilą się stało, dotyczy jego…

Lekko zdyszany i zmęczony powstrzymywaniem się przed ulżeniem sobie i przed pobiegnięciem do domu Omegi i wzięciem go tu i teraz, położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Dean był taki uroczy, gdy dotykał się po raz pierwszy, gdy poznawał reakcje swojego ciała, dostarczał sobie przyjemności, pod jego komendę. 

Odetchnął głęboko, by podniecenie opadło i wstał, by nalać sobie whiskey. Musiał odreagować, ta cudowna chwila wciąż odbijała się echem w jego głowie, wiedział, że nie da mu ona spokoju jeszcze długo…

Po krótkim, zimnym prysznicu siadł do komputera, by wznowić pracę nad książką. Po napisaniu kilku, jak na jego gust kiepskich zdań, zrezygnowany odsunął się obiema dłońmi od biurka i przeciągnął się. Choć goniły go terminy, a książka wciąż stała w miejscu, to jego myśli dalej zajmował Dean. Nie mógł myśleć teraz nad fabułą książki, gdy jego słodki Omega w rui leży zaledwie kilka domów dalej. Cas pomógł mu się zaspokoić, z braku możliwości palcami, ale jak na pierwszy raz wystarczyło. Ale co potem? Kiedy palce przestaną mu wystarczać, ciało załaknie czegoś… większego. Castiel przysunął się do komputera i wpisał odpowiednią frazę. Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach, trudnych wyborach w rozmiarze i funkcjach, Castiel zdecydował się na jeden produkt, dodał do koszyka i zakupił. 

Po paru dniach otrzymał paczkę i zobaczywszy zakup uśmiechnął się. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Dean nie odrzuci… prezentu.

* * *

-Dean!- John krzyknął z kuchni. Chłopak, ścierając kurz z regału z książkami, aż podskoczył wystraszony. - Masz.- John wyciągnął rękę w stronę chłopaka i wręczył mu listę i pieniądze.-Idź do sklepu i zrób zakupy. Tylko się śpiesz, bo jeszcze pachniesz rują, nie chcę, żebyś przywlókł tu kolejkę wygłodniałych Alf… - Dean przyjął banknoty i listę z ręki ojca i spojrzał na nie zmartwiony. Jeszcze w Lawrence Alfy, gdy tylko wyczuwały choćby najdelikatniejszy aromat gorączki, już do niego podbiegały i zaczynały kokietować, mając na celu tylko zaciągnąć go do siebie do domu i zabawić się z nim.

-Tato, skoro jeszcze wydzielam zapach, to może Sam pójdzie.- Dean spojrzał błagalnie, a widząc minę ojca, spuścił wzrok i zrobił krok w tył.

-Nie wysługuj się bratem, dasz sobie rade.-Ojciec spojrzał karcąco.- Naucz się panować nad zapachem. No idź już, nie ma nic w lodówce.

Dean zasmucony i zdenerwowany szybko włożył buty i wyszedł. Całą drogę szedł spięty i co chwilę nasłuchiwał i wypatrywał, czy nikt za nim nie idzie. Gdy dotarł do sklepu, jego strach wcale nie opadł, wciąż miał wrażenie, że wszyscy gapią się na niego, jak na jakiegoś kosmitę.

Sklepik był mały, najzwyczajniejszy, osiedlowy, ale jak na złość ludzi było w nim pełno. Kilka młodych bet, chyba rodzeństwo, jeden stary Alfa z małżonką, a także niestety jeden młody, silny Alfa, który zaczął mu się przyglądać już w wejściu.

Dean z listą w jednej ręce, a koszykiem w drugiej przemieszczał się w szybkim tempie między półkami, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu. Niestety, gdy skręcił w alejkę z napojami, napotkał tę osobę, z którą nie chciał się widzieć. Alfa był wysoki i potężny. Miał spore mięśnie, krótkie brązowe włosy i oczy. Już od chwili, gdy wszedł do sklepu, zaczął mu się ukradkiem przyglądać. Dean udał, że go nie widzi, szybko się wycofał i skręcił w alejkę ze słodyczami. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, by odetchnąć i uciszyć paniczny lęk, jednak Alfa nie dawał za wygraną. Opierał się jedną ręką o sklepowe półki i na chwilę zamknął oczy, by uspokoić rozszalałe serce. Po chwili poczuł, że ktoś stoi za nim i pochyla się nieznacznie, by móc mówić mu prosto do ucha.

-Cześć śliczny, trafiłeś do swojej alejki, co cukiereczku? Hmm?- Alfa szepnął i potarł koniuszkiem nosa po jego szyi.- Co taka śliczna, bezbronna Omega, z takim zapaszkiem robi tutaj? Szukasz przygody?

-W spożywczaku? - Odgryzł się ostatkiem odwagi. Alfa tylko zaśmiał się gardłowo, aż Dean zatrząsł się od wibracji, które przebiegły po jego skórze. Spróbował lekko się odsunąć, ale silna ręka przyciągnęła go do gorącego ciała.

-Już mi uciekasz?- Alfa warknął. -Odważny jesteś jak na Omegę. Ciekawe, czy gdybym się za ciebie zabrał, to też byłbyś taki odważny.- Alfa wyszeptał mu do ucha, rozkoszując się strachem Omegi.- Wiem, że ruja już ci minęła, ale na pewno masz ochotę na dobrego, dużego Alfę, co malutki?- Dean omal nie krzyknął z przerażenia, gdy mężczyzna objął jedną dłonią jego szyję i polizał go za uchem. Na szczęście jeden z pracowników sklepu zainteresował się, co dzieje się w jego sklepie i podszedł do nich. Alfa momentalnie puścił chłopca i odsunął się od niego.

-Wszystko w porządku?- Zapytał Deana, który ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Trzęsąc się, złapał półki i zacisnął na niej kurczowo place.

-Tak, pomagam tylko w wyborze czekoladek.- Alfa odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, co jednak nie przekonało sprzedawcy.

-Pytałem chłopca.- Mężczyzna, jak Dean wyczuł Alfa, przybliżył się do niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.- Wszystko dobrze?

-T…Tak- Dean otrząsł się i wydukał odpowiedź. Mężczyzna mimo to spojrzał karcąco na postawnego klienta.

-Ja mu pomogę, dziękuję.- Sprzedawca uśmiechnął się do Deana. Chłopiec odwzajemnił się delikatnym, niewinnym uśmiechem.

-Ależ to przyjemność…- Brunet napuszył się, jego alfi instynkt nakazał mu walczyć o swoje.

-To moja praca, poradzimy sobie.- Sprzedawca nie dawał za wygraną. Alfa chcąc lub nie chcąc, dał za wygraną. Wściekły odszedł.- Już dobrze?

-Dziękuje bardzo…- Dean wydukał, co do dobroci sprzedawcy nie miał pewności, obronił go przed tamtym Alfą, ale sam nią był i może po prostu przegonił konkurencję.- Ja już pójdę…

-Nie bój się, ja ci nic nie zrobię.- Sprzedawca pochylił się i spojrzał chłopcu w oczy.

-Jesteś Alfą…- Dean leciutko się odsunął, nie chcąc być zbyt bisko nieznajomego.

-Tak, ale mam partnera. Twój zapach po rui na mnie nie działa…- Dean odetchnął nieco z ulgą.- A teraz powiedz mi, czemu wychodzisz z domu, jak nie zniknął jeszcze zapach?

-Musiałem zrobić zakupy.- Dean odparł i chwycił leżący na ziemi koszyk. Delikatnie poprawił ubranie i wyprostował się.

-No dobrze, jeśli pozwolisz, to pomogę ci zrobić zakupy, żeby cię już nikt nie zaczepiał. A potem pójdź, proszę prosto do domu.-Dean skinął z wdzięcznością.

Z pomocą sprzedawcy szybko dokończył zakupy i z pełnymi, ciężkimi siatkami wyszedł ze sklepu. Idąc koło lasku w stronę domu, usłyszał trzask gałązek. Obrócił się niepewnie w stronę hałasu. Poznany w sklepie Alfa wyszedł z lasku i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Dean zamarł z przerażenia. Mężczyzna zręcznie podbiegł do chłopaka i zaciągnął go nieco w lasek.

-Myślałeś, że mi uciekniesz, cukiereczku?- Alfa wydarł mu reklamówki z rąk i rzucił na ziemię. Dean przerażony rozpłakał się.- Nie płacz… Dobrze się tobą zajmę. - Mężczyzna podniósł chłopaka, podrzucił go, by go na sobie poprawić.- Ktoś już się z tobą pierzył? Jak lubisz, by cię brać?

-Nie, proszę, ja jeszcze nigdy nie… Nie chcę, proszę, zostaw mnie.- Dean załkał i spróbował się odepchnąć od gorącego i twardego torsu. Omal nie upadł do tyłu, jednak Alfa złapał go ostro i gwałtownie. Dean przeraził się, gdy Alfa ukląkł i położył go na ziemi.

-Nikt cię jeszcze nie rżnął?- Zapytał retorycznie.- Trudno… Nie zaklinuję cię, wyjdę z ciebie, zanim klin przejdzie. Ale będzie boleć. Leż spokojnie to może nie będzie aż tak. I nie waż się krzyczeć, bo będę cię musiał uciszyć.- Powiedział beznamiętnie. Dean szarpał się, starał drapać i bić, ale Alfa nic sobie z tego nie robił. Jedną ręką przytrzymał mu ręce nad głową, a drugą starał się dotrzeć do paska Omegi.

-Dean!- Castiel wziął się nie wiadomo skąd i odepchną Alfę. Dean przerażony skulił się przy drzewie.

-A ty tu czego!? Znajdź sobie swoją Omegę, ta jest moja!- Castiel ukląkł przy nim i zagarną go w ramiona, chcąc obronić go przed całym złem tego świata...

-A wiesz chociaż, jak ma na imię? Nie! To nie jest rzecz, która możesz sobie wziąć i się nią bawić, to wilk, tak samo, jak ja czy ty! - Castiel ucałował go pokrzepiająco w czoło. Dean płakał i ściskał nerwowo koszulę Castiela. Przytulał się do jego piersi policzkiem, wsłuchując się w szybkie bicie serca bruneta.

-To Omega, od tego jest! By go brać i się nim zaspokajać!- Tego Castiel nie wytrzymał. Wstał i przyłożył Alfie z całej siły. Ten zatoczył się i oparł ręką o drzewo. Dean spojrzał przerażony na Alfy i przycisnął dłoń do ust, chcąc się troszkę uspokoić. Dzięki obecności Cas a wiedział, że nic mu już nie grozi.

-Wypierdalaj stąd, jestem jego chłopakiem i będę go bronił!- Alfa splunął krwią z rozciętej wargi i pobiegł w głąb lasu. Castiel ukląkł przy chłopaku i mocno go przytulił. Dean wcisnął nos w jego szyję i objął go rękami.

-Nie bój się już, nic ci się nie stanie.- Castiel pogłaskał go po głowie.- Spokojnie, jestem przy tobie, oddychaj głęboko.

-Dziękuję, Cas, dziękuję… -Dean zapłakał- On chciał to ze mną robić, ja nie chciałem, bałem się. Jestem po rui, dalej mam ten zapach i to dlatego…- Castiel do tej pory oszołomiony sytuacją nie zarejestrował zapachu, ale teraz, gdy trzymał go w objęciach, mógł go wyczuć. Ten cudowny, wspaniały zapach…!

-Czuję, to śliczny zapach…- Castiel powiedział rozmarzony. Nagle nie potrafił się skupić na niczym innym jak na trzymaniu Deana w ramionach i wąchaniu go. Dean lekko przestraszony odsunął się, spojrzał wyczekująco na twarz niebieskookiego.- Nie bój się, z mojej strony nic ci nie grozi. Po prostu podoba mi się ta woń, ślicznie pachniesz.- Castiel ucałował Deana w czoło.

-Skąd ty się tu wziąłeś?- Dean zapytał szeptem, nie odrywając policzka od ramienia Cas a.

-Miałem pisać książkę, ale jakoś nie miałem polotu i postanowiłem się przejść.- Castiel ułożył podbródek na głowie chłopaka i przycisnął ją jeszcze bardziej do siebie.- Lepiej się czujesz?- Cas zapytał po dłuższej chwili, gdy Dean przestał żałośnie łkać i trząść się.- Dasz rade wstać? - Dean przytaknął i z pomocą Cas a wstał. Zaczął zbierać porozrzucane zakupy z powrotem do reklamówek. - Daj, pomogę ci.- Castiel powkładał część produktów. Dean zabrał mu reklamówkę i ociężale spróbował się wyprostować.- Nie no coś ty, daj. - Cas zabrał mu siatki.- Odprowadzę cię bezpiecznie do domu.

-Cas nie musisz i tak bardzo dużo już zrobiłeś.- Dean próbował mu zabrać reklamówkę, ale Castiel nie pozwolił.

-Daj spokój, to jest ciężkie, poniosę za ciebie. Nie będziesz się przemęczał. Zwłaszcza po tym wypadku.- Cas wydarł mu drugą reklamówkę z dłoni i dodał ją do drugiej, w lewej ręce. Prawą objął Deana i powoli ruszył w stronę domu. Dean starał się uśmiechać mimo tego, co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Wspomnienie tamtego Alfy budziło w nim lęk, ale to i tak nie był pierwszy raz. Jeszcze w Lawrence takie sytuacje były na porządku dziennym. Wiedział, że jego zapach jest bardzo silny i długo się utrzymuje, ponoć Omegi, które dość późno się zaprezentowały, miały już normalny dorosły, wabiący zapach rui, ale w przeciwieństwie do doświadczonych, starszych Omeg nie umiały go ukrywać. Zresztą przedstawiciele jego gatunku, jako dorosłe zazwyczaj miały partnera, a zapach ich rui był wabiący tylko dla ich wybranka, a nie całego miasta, jak miało to miejsce w przypadku Deana.

* * *

Gdy mijali dom Castiela, mężczyzna przypomniał sobie o "prezencie", który trzymał w domu, dla Deana.

-Zaczekaj.-Dean zatrzymał się i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem i lekkim strachem na bruneta.-Mam coś dla ciebie w domu.

-Szczeniaczki, małe kotki czy cukierki?- Dean zapytał z uśmiechem? Castiel roześmiał się.

-Bardzo śmieszne…- Cas cmoknął go z uśmiechem na ustach w czoło i przepuścił w drzwiach domu. Dean wszedł niepewnie i stanął w ganku. - Wejdź, proszę do salonu.- Dean ściągnął buty i stanął przy kanapie w salonie.- Rozgość się, czuj się jak u siebie.- Dean usiadł grzecznie na kanapie. Przejechał dłonią po obiciu kanapy i uśmiechnął się. Od razu zalały go wspomnienia z ostatniego razu, gdy tu był. Jak mógł mu się wyżalić, wypłakać, a Cas chciał go słuchać, jak go utulił, potem tak cudownie pocałował, po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu ktoś go tak całował, czuł się wspaniale, rozpływał się, gdy Castiel go przytulał, głaskał, dotykał ustami jego ust, nieco zatapiał w nich język …

-Napijesz się czegoś?- Castiel przerwał jego wspomnienia.

-Nie, już za długo mi schodzi, ojciec będzie na mnie krzyczał…- Dean odmówił, choć bardzo chciałby napić się czegoś z Castielem, posiedzieć z nim, porozmawiać… pocałować…

-A jak twoja głowa? Nie nosisz już bandaża, nie boli?- Cas podszedł do kanapy i usiadł koło Deana. Powoli, chwytając go za policzki, nachylił jego głowę i przeczesał włosy, by znaleźć ranę. Przez grube, gęste włosy chłopaka, ciężko było ją odszukać, jednak gdy mu się udało rana, a raczej blizna wyglądała dobrze, nie była gigantyczna, ani nie wyglądała, jak z horroru. Cas delikatnie przejechał po niej opuszkiem palca. Upewniwszy się, że wszystko dobrze, czule pocałował chłopca w czubek głowy i podniósł jego twarz. Dean spojrzał słodko i uśmiechnął się.

-Wszystko dobrze, już prawie o wszystkim zapomniałem…- Dean przygryzł wargę i pełen obaw, dotknął dłoni Castiela, która spokojnie spoczywała na udzie Cas a. Mężczyzna spojrzał na ich dłonie i powoli splótł ich palce.- Chciałbym ci podziękować. Za… No wiesz… - Dean zarumienił się.- Za pomoc, gdy miałem ruję…

-Nie ma sprawy, cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się ucieszyłem, gdy wtedy do mnie napisałeś, czekałem na to… Martwiłem się o ciebie strasznie, bo się nie odzywałeś, nie widziałem cię, bałem się, że ci się pogorszyło. I wtedy ty mi powiedziałeś, czemu nie wychodzisz z domu. Przyznam, że się trochę zdziwiłem, ale nie mogłem cię tak zostawić, samego sobie, w gorączce, cierpiącego.- Castiel uśmiechnął się ciepło.- Potem radziłeś sobie sam? Nie dzwoniłeś już więcej do mnie w tej sprawie.

-Pomogło, ale po jakimś czasie znów się nasiliło, nie chciałem już cię niepokoić, z resztą nie chciałem ryzykować, że tata, wejdzie i mnie zobaczy. Już wytrzymałem do końca.

-Trzeba było dzwonić, przecież bym ci pomógł, następnym razem proszę, dzwoń, tyle razy ile będziesz potrzebował.- Dean pokiwał głową i powolutku się do niego przysunął. Castiel się uśmiechnął i przyciągnął go do siebie. Dean oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i przymknął powieki. Castiel pogłaskał go po włosach. - I dlatego chciałbym ci dać to.- Dean odsunął się, Castiel wstał i podszedł do biurka.- Uprzedzam jedynie, że może ci się to wydać nieco… nieodpowiednie, ale proszę abyś nie zrozumiał tego źle, chciałbym ci jedynie pomóc.- Castiel wyciągnął z biurka paczuszkę i podał mu ją. Dean niepewnie ją przyjął i drżącą ręką otworzył. Powoli wysunął pudełko. Szok, który malował się na twarzy Deana, przestraszył Castiela.

-To…? Wibrator…?- Dean zapytał trzęsącym, ściśniętym głosem.

-Tak. Wiem, że może to dla ciebie trochę za szybko, że się wstydzisz, ale po ostatnim razie nie mogę pozwolić, byś został bez niczego. Palce za jakiś czas przestaną ci wystarczać, a…- Dean spojrzał słodko, jak szczeniak, któremu pokazuje się przysmak.- Chciałem powiedzieć, że musisz mieć coś, czym będziesz mógł się zaspokoić. Ten wibrator jest mniejszy od naturalnego, ale nie chcę, by cię cokolwiek bolało, ma też nadmuchiwany klin. Będziesz mógł się troszkę przyzwyczaić…

-Dziękuję Cas, doceniam to.- Dean uśmiechnął się i spojrzał jeszcze raz na prezent.

-Jeśli miałbyś jakieś problemy, albo byś chciał, to mogę cię poinstruować… - Cas odchrząknął cichutko, a Dean uśmiechnął się wesoło.- Zadzwoń do mnie. Zawsze chętnie ci pomogę i posłucham, jak… Znaczy… - Cas zawiesił się, nie wiedząc jak wybrnąć. Dean położył pudełko na stolik i wstał. Podszedł do zakłopotanego Castiela, który z powagą i zniecierpliwieniem oczekiwał na to, co zrobi Dean. Chłopak stanął na palcach i czekał, aż Cas złączy ich usta w czułym pocałunku.

-Dean…- Castiel położył dłonie na policzkach Deana.- Skarbie…

-Uwielbiam, gdy mnie tak nazywasz.- Oczy chłopaka zaiskrzyły i Castiel delikatnie się pochylił. Dean chciał się z nim całować… On naprawdę chciał! Złączył ich usta i zaczął cudowny, delikatny i namiętny pocałunek.- I dziękuję za wszystko.- Dean oderwał się po długiej chwili.- Za to, że mi pomogłeś, za uratowanie, za prezent, za troskę, za pocałunki, za…

-Nie ma za co, a teraz cicho gaduło…- Cas uśmiechnął się i pocałował Deana, przyciągając jego twarz bliżej do siebie. Dean zaśmiał się, nie odrywając od ust bruneta. Castiel chwycił go w pasie, przyciągając do siebie. Dean nie opierał się, przełożył dłonie na szyję Cas a i zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się chwilą. Gdy obu zabrakło powietrza, rozdzielili usta i przytuleni stali tak przez chwilę.

-Uciszasz swojego chłopaka?- Castiel opuścił ręce i odsunął Deana odrobinę. Doskonale wiedział, co Dean chciał tą wypowiedzią zaakcentować.

-Jeśli chodzi o tamto, to…- Cas zmieszał się i spojrzał przepraszająco.- Przepraszam, tak jakoś…

-To było miłe. Broniłeś mojej czci, jak książę.- Dean zaśmiał się nerwowo.

-A kiedy ty się zrobiłeś taki śmiały w stosunku do mnie? Nie pamiętasz, jak na mnie reagowałeś… Wielki zły Alfa…- Castiel napuszył się i komicznie zezłościł.

-Pomyliły mi się bajki, zły wilk był w Czerwonym Kapturku…- Dean dotknął ust Castiela, delikatnie przejechał po nich kciukiem.

-Dobrze, że mnie nie spytałeś, czemu mam takie wielkie oczy…- Castiel zaśmiał się i przycisnął Deana do swojego torsu. Wplótł palce we włosy chłopaka i przysunął jego czoło do swojego ramienia.- Chciałbym, byś był bezpieczny.- Zaczął poważnie.- Byś znalazł szczęście.

-Właśnie znalazłem.- Dean odchylił głowę i spojrzał ślicznymi zielonymi oczami.

* * *

-Szkoda, że musisz iść. Będę tęsknił- Castiel ucałował go w usta i otworzył mu drzwi. 

-Też będę. Zadzwonię wieczorem. - Dean chwycił podane mu przez Castiela siatki.

-Ukryj to dobrze.- Castiel podał mu też zapakowane w szary papier pudełko.

-Jasne. - Dean jeszcze raz cmoknął go w policzek i wybiegł do domu. Wszedł dyskretnie tylnymi drzwiami do domu i zostawił zakupy na stole. Sam niespodziewanie wszedł do kuchni.

-Dean?- Chłopak podskoczył, jak oparzony i panicznie obrócił się w stronę brata.

-Przestraszyłeś mnie.- Dean odetchnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to tylko Sam, a nie ojciec. Już wyobraził sobie tę awanturę, gdyby ojciec wyczuł na nim zapach Castiela, po tak długim czasie od wyjścia do sklepu…

-Tyle cię nie było, ojciec poszedł cię szukać.- Sam podszedł bliżej brata i usiadł na blacie kuchennym.

-Kiedy wyszedł?- Spojrzał na paczkę w szarym papierze i ścisnął ją nerwowo.

-Jakieś 30 minut temu.- Sam powęszył i spojrzał sugestywnie.- Byłeś u Cas a? Co jest w tej paczce?

-To długa historia. Obiecuję, że ci opowiem, ale muszę iść się wykąpać, by ojciec nic nie wyczuł.- Dean skierował się w stronę schodów.

-Ok, jak wróci, powiem, że się minęliście. Dean! - Blondyn znikał już na schodach, gdy usłyszał swoje imię. -Cieszę się, że masz kogoś takiego jak Cas.

-Ja też.- Dean uśmiechnął się i uciekł na górę niczym nastolatka.

-Te Omegi…- Sam westchnął i zaczął rozpakowywać zakupy.

* * *

Dean wszedł do pokoju i zastanowił się chwile, gdzie mógłby ukryć paczkę. Ponoć pod latarnią najciemniej, wiec w końcu zdecydował się na najbardziej oczywistą kryjówkę, pod łóżkiem… Z pewnością kiedyś odważy się użyć, tego "prezentu", ale chyba wolałby coś bardziej… naturalnego…

Dean szybko się rozebrał, wrzucił ubrania do pralki, a sam wszedł pod prysznic. Po dokładnym zmyciu zapachu ubrał się i zaczął sprzątać w pokoju, by ojciec nie nakrzyczał na niego, że przez tyle czasu, od jego rzekomego powrotu, siedział jak ostatni darmozjad i odpoczywał.

Po chwili usłyszał głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych i krzyki ojca.

-Jest już?! Szukałem go wszędzie i nic!- Dean wnioskując po tonie ojca, wiedział, że jest zły, nawet wściekły.

-Jest na górze u siebie, minęliście się, przyszedł jakieś 10 minut po tym, jak wyszedłeś. Nie zabrałeś telefonu, wiec nie miałem, jak zadzwonić.- Sam odpowiedział, a ojciec ciężkim zdecydowanym rokiem wszedł po schodach.

-Gdzieś ty był?!- Ojciec warknął, gdy tylko dotarł do jego pokoju. - Szukałem cię!

-Przepraszam za spóźnienie tato, trochę mi zeszło w sklepie, jak wróciłem, to ty już wyszedłeś…- Dean odpowiedział grzecznie, pokornie przyjmując burę od ojca.

-Boże same z tobą problemy… -Ojciec przetarł twarz dłonią.- Ciebie po śmierć posłać, to człowiek stu lat dożyje. - Ojciec westchnął i stanął w progu.- Posprzątaj w pokoju, tylko skończ przed trzydziestką…

-Dobrze tato.- Dean leciutko się nawet uśmiechnął. Ojciec odwzajemnił się nikłym uniesieniem wąsa na znak uśmiechu i wyszedł z pokoju.

-Dean?- Sam cicho szepnął przez przymknięte drzwi.- Mogę?

-Jasne, wchodź.- Sammy wszedł do pokoju i usiadł na łóżku.

-Wszystko dobrze? Ojciec jakoś bardzo nie krzyczał…- Dean usiadł na łóżku i oparł się o ścianę za nim.

-No nawet nie… Na początku był wściekły, ale potem mu przeszło… Chyba się trochę wystraszył, że coś mi się mogło stać. Dobrze, że nie wpadł na pomysł, by szukać mnie u Cas a.

-O wilku mowa.- Sam uśmiechnął się i przysunął do brata, kładąc obok i opierając się o ścianę. - Widziałeś się z nim. Co robiliście? Czemu tak długo wam zeszło?

-To nie tak…- Dean westchnął i spróbował opanować lęk, który powracał za każdym razem, gdy wspominał sobie każdy atak ze strony Alf. Dzisiejsze zdarzenie było jednym z najgorszych, Dean miał na koncie wiele wybryków ze strony silniejszego gatunku, ale tylko podczas kilku z nich naprawdę uwierzył, że ktoś może go skrzywdzić. Zaloty, kokietowanie, zasypywanie komplementami, jeśli nie było zbyt natarczywe, to nawet było miłe, ale te chwile, gdy dochodziło do obmacywania, natarczywego namawiania, by udali się do domu Alfy, zboczonych komentarzy i tak jak teraz próbie rozebrania go siłą, pozostawiał lęk i strach, że to może się powtórzyć.- Normalnie poszedłem do sklepu, robiłem zakupy i zaczepił mnie jakiś Alfa. Zaczął się do mnie przystawiać, mówił do nie cukiereczku, omacywał. Przeraziłem się, ale na szczęście przyszedł sprzedawca i mi pomógł. - Dean nabrał powietrza i jakby skulił się w sobie.- Jak wyszedłem, to zaczaił się na mnie w tym małym lasku koło sklepu i zaczął mnie dotykać, rozbierać…

-Chwila, co?!-Sam poderwał się i spojrzał zdziwiony na brata.- Jak to? On chciał cię zgwałcić?! - Sam pochylił się i przytulił brata do siebie.- On ci coś zrobił? Skrzywdził cię? Jak on wyglądał, niech ja go dorwę, wykastruję go, a potem uduszę. Jak się czujesz, musisz być przerażony…

-Nie Sam, poczekaj, on nie zdążył mi nic zrobić, Cas był na spacerze w tym lasku, usłyszał nas i mnie obronił.- Dean rozpromienił się na wspomnienie tego, jak Cas stanął w jego obronie, utulił go, uspokoił, wyciszył. - Zdążył mi tylko rozpiąć pasek.

-Całe szczęście!- Sam mocno uścisnął brata i położył mu dłoń na głowie i delikatnie pogłaskał po włosach.- Boję się pomyśleć, co by ci zrobił ten zwyrodnialec, gdyby nie Castiel.

-No…- Dean zgodził się i uśmiechnął.- Nazwał mnie nawet swoim chłopakiem… Sam puścił brata i spojrzał na niego uśmiechnięty, ale z miną, jakby chciał się upewnić.

-Tak, ale wiesz co…- Dean nie mógł powstrzymać szczerego i radosnego uśmiechu, czuł, że ten Alfa naprawdę coś do niego czuje, nie chodzi mu, tylko by się nim zaspokoić i porzucić, ale zaopiekować się nim, dać mu dom, szczęście, rodzinę…- On chyba naprawdę coś do mnie czuje. Tak wiesz…

-Zakochał się w tobie. Już w szpitalu widziałem, jaki był w ciebie zapatrzony, jak się o ciebie martwił, jak próbował mnie udobruchać, bym go do ciebie wpuścił. To było widać, że coś jest na rzeczy. Zresztą po tobie też.

-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?- Dean odsunął się i oparł głową o zagłówek.

-To, że nie tylko on nosi różowe okulary. Ciągle łazisz z głową w chmurach, jak tylko o nim mówisz świecą ci się oczy, uśmiechasz i ci rumieńce na policzki wychodzą. Zresztą tak słodko pachniesz, gdy tylko o nim myślisz. Nie jak podczas rui, gdy pachniesz, jak cukiernia z czekolady pośród kwiatów, tylko pachniesz takimi specyficznymi feromonami, coś jakby świeżo skoszona trawa, niedawno zmielona kawa i dopiero co wyjęte ciasto z piekarnika. Tak mieszanka i jeszcze coś dziwnego, jakiś dziwny zapach, nie umiem go do niczego porównać, ale jest bardzo ładny, wyjątkowy.- Dean zawstydził się. Czuł coś do Castiela, to było pewne, ale nie chciał, by wszyscy wokół, a zwłaszcza jego ojciec, to tym wiedzieli.

-To serio aż tak widać?- Dean przeczesał sobie włosy i zamyślił się. Nie miał pojęcia, że aż tak zdradza się ze swoim uczuciem. Castiel nic mu nie mówił, a to na pewno przy nim jego ciało najbardziej szalało.

-Widać, widać…- Sam pieszczotliwie pogłaskał go po włosach, mierzwiąc je i przylizując. Dean czasem miał wrażenie, że to Sam jest od niego 4 lata starszy, a nie na odwrót, był taki dorosły. Zachowywał się, jak przystało na Alfę, był odważny i zawsze gotów bronić, troskliwy i uważny, ale potrafiący wyrazić swoje zdanie i zwrócić uwagę, potrafił dbać o swoje i swoich bliskich, a także zawsze gotowy, by wspierać i pomóc.- Ale nie przejmuj się, to urocze. Cas na pewno jest zachwycony.- Dean zaśmiał się nerwowo.- A co było w tej paczuszce, co ją wziąłeś na górę? Czyżby prezent od Cas a? Chyba nie jakaś sexy bielizna?- Sam zaśmiał się i Dean nie miał pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć?- Hmm? Nie no serio?

-Nie, nie bielizna, ale coś z tej… grupy…- Dean zawstydził się, nie ma mowy, by wyjawił mu co dostał od Cas a, chyba lepiej byłoby, gdyby mu pokazać…- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, to sobie zobacz, ale uprzedzam, że raczej nie jest to coś, co chciałbyś widzieć, ani o mnie wiedzieć.

-Daj spokój, nie musisz mieć przede mną tajemnic.- Sam szturchnął go ramieniem w ramię i uśmiechnął się.- No dawaj, to nie może być aż tak straszne…- Zaśmiał się

-Dobra, jak chcesz, tylko potem się nie czepiaj, że mogłem cię uprzedzić.- Sam wzruszył ramionami.- Dobra, sięgnij pod łóżko.- Sammy wychylił się zza rogu łóżka i sięgnął po zapakowane w szary papier pudełko. Powoli rozpakował i omal nie dostał zawału, widząc zawartość.

-Wibrator?!- Sam przerażony wpatrywał się w przedmiot.- To od Cas a?

-Tak…- Dean odezwał się drżącym, lekko rozbawionym głosem widząc reakcje brata.- Praktyczny prezent, nieprawdaż?

-Weź, daj spokój…- Sam oderwał wzrok od przedmiotu i spojrzał zmieszany na brata?- Ale tak na serio, to troszczy się o ciebie, odważny prezent, ale khkm przyda ci się, gdy będziesz miał ruję…

-No…- Dean odchrząknął.

-Dean? A ty zamierzasz? No wiesz… Z nim…?- Dean zarumienił się i zabrał mu pudełko i schował pod łóżko.

-Nie wiem Sammy, na razie, pozwalam temu toczyć się własnym rytmem.-Sam kiwnął głową, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać przed następnym pytaniem.

-A wy już coś…? Ten…- Dean podrapał się po szczęce i uśmiechnął się.

-Całowaliśmy się, przytulaliśmy się, ale jeśli chodzi ci, czy już coś razem robiliśmy, to nie. Ja się jeszcze boję, a on to czuje i szanuje, zresztą mamy na to jeszcze czas. Nie zmusza mnie, byśmy robili cokolwiek. A zresztą jest tata i sam wiesz, jak jest…

-No wiem… Ale skoro czujesz, że to twoja druga połówka, on też tak sądzi, to nie trzeba się bać. Pamiętaj, że jakby coś, to zawsze mogę cię jakoś kryć przed ojcem.

-Dzięki brat.- Dean przytulił się po przyjacielsku do brata, teraz czuł, że są ze sobą bliżej i ufają sobie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Dzięki Cas owi, Sam zbliżył się do brata, przejrzał na oczy i zrozumiał, że powinien go wspierać w życiu z zaborczym ojcem. Czasem miłości po prostu trzeba pomóc.


	8. Oblicze rady

Następnego dnia zapach i samopoczucie Deana wróciło względnie do normy. Zresztą tak samo, jak jego życie i obowiązki. Musiał zapomnieć o wszystkim, co stało się zaledwie wczoraj i wykonywać przydzielone mu zadania. Ojciec nie zauważył w zachowaniu syna nic dziwnego. Dean czasem bywał skryty, przestraszony, ale jak ojciec sądził, w końcu to Omega, słaba, bezbronna i tchórzliwa, nigdy nie uważał, że syn może naprawdę cierpieć, mieć problemy. Próbował udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, że to norma wśród Omeg, gdy tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, co czuje ta płochliwa osóbka, nastolatek, że to, co się dzieje, krzywdzi go, że Alfy, które go napastowały, że zachowanie ojca i ignorancja brata sprawiały mu psychiczny ból. Teraz brat stał się jego ostoją, tak samo, jak poznany niedawno Alfa z sąsiedztwa, ale poza tym nic się nie zmieniło, dalej przyciągał nachalne Alfy, ojciec dalej nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, chyba że chodziło o próbę popełnienia grzechu. Dean nawet przestał już mieć nadzieję, że to się rychło zmieni. Alfy prawdopodobnie odczepią się od niego dopiero gdy będzie miał partnera, ale ojciec nigdy nie nabierze do niego szacunku, jaki bezpowrotnie stracił, prezentując się jako Omega.

* * *

-Palisz te tosty!- John warknął, czym wyrwał Deana z zamyślenia. Chłopak szybko wyciągnął chleb z tostera i położył je na talerz.- Usiądź.

John nałożył sobie jajecznicy i tost. Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Wstał ospale i odebrał. Odszedł kawałek do salonu, by móc spokojnie porozmawiać.

-Tak słucham? Tak, to ja. Ach mistrz Crowley, witam. Oczywiście zjawimy się na niedzielnej mszy… Tak mój syn jest Omegą, zgadza się. …- John chwilę słuchał w skupieniu rozmówcy.- Jeszcze dziś?- John obrócił się i spojrzał na Deana przy stole, który nerwowo spoglądał i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. - Dobrze, to nie problem. Tak skończyła mu się kilka dni temu… Oczywiście, przywiozę go za jakieś pół godziny. - Ojciec odłożył słuchawkę, westchnął ciężko i podszedł do stołu. Usiadł na krześle, pochylił się nad blatem i splótł ręce.- Dean… Dzwonił członek rady naszego kościoła, mistrz Aleister Crowley. Chce, byśmy przyjechali dziś do siedziby naszego kościoła.

-Ale po co? Na mszę? Przecież jest w niedzielę…- Dean zestresowany zapytał, wnioskując po odpowiedziach ojca, rozmowa dotyczyła jego…

-W naszym kościele jest zasada, że kilka miesięcy po zaprezentowaniu się dziecka jako Omega, mamy obowiązek stawić się w siedzibie. Mistrz Crowley już wcześniej mi o tym wspominał. Mówił, że masz się stawić na rozmowę przed radą. Oni chcą sprawdzić, jak się prowadzisz, czy nie jesteś zaklinowany, czy się nie puszczasz, nie zaspokajasz, czy jesteś zdrowy, płodny, jak wygląda twój okres godowy i tak dalej. Przepytają cię, uświadomią, jak coś będzie nie jasne i będziesz miał z głowy. Taka rozmowa jest raz do roku. Ty zaprezentowałeś się tak mniej więcej rok temu, wiec chcą cię skontrolować

-Ale ja nie chcę, nie potrafię opowiadać o tak intymnych sprawach przed obcymi.- Dean zestresował się, nie miał pojęcia, że taka rozmowa będzie konieczna i do tego przed jakąś radą złożoną z dorosłych mężczyzn, Alf.

-Wiem, że się wstydzisz, ale musisz, to tylko rozmowa.- Ojciec szczerze współczuł synowi, wiedział, jaki jest wstydliwy i skryty, z resztą tego się od niego wymagało jako Omegi, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na zasady kościoła. Postanowił, że zabierze tam syna i poczeka pod drzwiami. Jako ojciec nie powinien być przy rozmowie, by nie oskarżono go o sugerowanie odpowiedzi, ale mógł być tam z nim w siedzibie i w razie czego gotów wyjaśniać, bronić, ale i karcić.- Ubieraj się, za piętnaście minut jedziemy. Włóż coś eleganckiego.

Dean zrezygnowany wstał i poszedł na górę do pokoju i ubrał się. Jako, że jechał przed oblicze rady posłuchał ojca i ubrał zielonkawą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Podszedł do biurka, by założyć zegarek, jego uwagę jednak przykuła migająca dioda telefonu. Dean odblokował telefon i uśmiechnął się widząc sms od Castiela. Szybko go odczytał.

"Dzień dobry skarbie, jak mija poranek? Dobrze się czujesz?"- Dean szybko odpisał, wciąż zawiesiwszy wzrok na słowie "skarbie".

"Cześć Cas, czuję się w porządku, ale co do poranku, to nie za dobrze. Ojciec właśnie dostał telefon, że mam się stawić przed radą naszego kościoła, bo chcą mnie sprawdzić"

"Sprawdzić? "- Castiel wstał jak zwykle rano i zaparzył sobie kawy. Usiadł przy stole i napisał do Deana. Odkąd tylko zakończyli wczorajszą rozmowę, już za nim tęsknił. Musiał dowiedzieć się, jak się czuje i co u niego.

"Jest taka reguła w naszym kościele, że Omegi mają obowiązek stawić się przed radą, chcą sprawdzić, jak się prowadzę, czy jestem zdrowy, po prostu chcą mieć nade mną kontrole. Takie rozmowy są co rok, aż do zaklinowania. Tata mówił, że będą mnie pytać o moje okresy godowe i inne intymne sprawy. Boje się tej rozmowy, nie chcę opowiadać o takich rzeczach przed obcymi."

"Dean, musisz tam jechać? Może da się to jakoś odwołać albo chociaż odwlec w czasie… ?"

"Nie da się, teraz się ubieram i jedziemy razem z ojcem."- Casowi ścisnęło się serce. Wiedział, że z ojcem Deana nie było dyskusji, zwłaszcza w sprawach związanych z kościołem.

"To może mogę ci jakoś pomóc? Powiedz tylko jak."- Castiel gotowy był nieść każdy rodzaj pomocy. Jeśli tylko jego Omega tego potrzebowała, zawsze stawał na wysokości zadania.

"Nie możesz Cas, ale bardzo dziękuję. Jakoś sobie poradzę."- Dean wdzięczny był Alfie za próbę niesienia pomocy, ale i tak nic by nie wskórał. Ojciec był nieprzejednany i jeśli coś postanowił, tak było. Z resztą najgorsze, co mógł zrobić Castiel, to ujawnić się. Ojciec póki co sądził, że Dean dał sobie z nim spokój i zgodnie z jego nakazem zerwał z nim wszystkie kontakty…

"Napisz do mnie, kiedy tylko będziesz miał jak. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował wsparcia, pisz do mnie, jestem cały czas przy telefonie."- Castiel zrezygnowany mógł mu tylko zapewnić wsparcie psychiczne. 

"Napiszę, dziękuję. Jesteś wspaniały."- Dean uśmiechnął się, troska Castiela była według niego jedną z najsłodszych rzeczy na świecie i cieszył się, że Cas mu jej nie szczędził, że ktoś naprawdę się o niego martwił i potrafił mu współczuć. 

"Ty jesteś wspaniały i nie bój się, wszystko będzie dobrze, nie daj im się! :)"- Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Deana. Dzięki Castielowi coraz częściej się śmiał i cieszył chwilą. Dawniej zrobiłby wszystko, by choć przez chwilę mógł się beztrosko pośmiać lub po prostu uśmiechać się, zamiast płakać i zamartwiać się. 

-Idziesz!?- Ojciec krzyknął z dołu. Dean schował szybko telefon do kieszeni i zbiegł po schodach.- Wreszcie, pośpiesz się, czekają na nas.- Ojciec wyszedł pierwszy, Dean chwycił za klamkę i powoli zamknął drzwi. Ostatnie, co widział, to uśmiechniętego Sama, pokazującego mu podniesione do góry kciuki.

Ojciec jechał dość szybko, spóźnienie się przed oblicze rady, a co za tym idzie ich rozzłoszczenie, dobrze nie wróżyło. Ojciec chciał, by syn przeszedł te kontrolę jak najlepiej. John był wysoko postawionym, bardzo wiernym i oddanym parafianinem, rada szanowała jego i jego zdanie, więc wielką hańbą i plamą na honorze rodziny Winchesterów byłby niesforny syn, Omega. 

-Wyskakuj.- John zaparkował nieopodal kościoła. Był on duży i w starym gotyckim stylu. Za wielkimi, grubymi, drewnianymi drzwiami znajdował się ogromna świątynia z wieloma ławkami do modlitwy, konfesjonałami, gdzie członkowie rady mogli wysłuchiwać grzechów wyznawanych przez wiernych, a w najbardziej wyeksponowanej części ogromny ołtarz. 

Dean bywał tu wielokrotnie, w każdą niedzielę i czasem w tygodniu, ale nigdy nie został wpuszczony dalej niż pod ołtarz. 

Dean stanął zdenerwowany i spięty przy drzwiach. Ojciec położył mu rękę na ramieniu i nikle uśmiechnął, czym dodał synowi nieco otuchy. 

-Chodź, czekają na nas.- Dean powoli stawiał krok za krokiem, a John pomimo jego wcześniejszego zdenerwowania i pośpiechu, nie popędzał go, doskonale wyczuwał strach syna, widział, że ta rozmowa będzie dla niego ciężka, więc nie chciał dokładać mu jeszcze stresu.- Proszę zachowuj się tam, chcę wypaść dobrze w ich oczach, ale też nie chcę, byś musiał na ich rządnie uczęszczać do jakiejś szkoły dla niesfornych Omeg. 

Choć główna nawa kościoła urządzona była w starym, dość biednym stylu, korytarze kryjące się za drzwiami przy ołtarzu były całkiem nowocześnie i stylowo urządzone.

John podprowadził syna do biurka, gdzie siedziała starsza pani, oczywiście Alfa, jak wszyscy tutaj. Kobieta obrzuciła ich zobojętniałym spojrzeniem.

-Winchester, rada czeka na mojego syna.-Kobieta wstała ociężale i odeszła od biurka. Po chwili wyszła z gabinetu w towarzystwie mężczyzny, którego Dean widywał dość często w niedziele, odprawiającego mszę. Mężczyzna podszedł do jego ojca i uścisnął mu dłoń.

-Witam cię John. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, choć w odczuciu Deana szyderczo. Jego postawa, ignorancja i poczucie wyższości idealnie pasowały do jego oziębłego wyrazu twarzy i ponurej miny. Chłopak wolał trzymać się od niego z daleka, ale mężczyzna po przywitaniu się z głową rodziny podszedł do Omegi.- A to zapewne Dean. Jestem mistrz Crowley - Mężczyzna lekko się pochylił, by spojrzeć w oczy chłopca. Dean przestraszony odmruknął tylko ciche dzień dobry, co spotkało się z gniewną miną ojca. _Już na początku okazał brak szacunku, no świetnie._ \- To co, idziemy? Pozostali członkowie rady już czekają. - Dean powoli ruszył z mężczyzną do jakiegoś pokoju. Ojciec stał bezczynnie i poczekał aż drzwi od pokoju zamkną się. Usiadł lekko zestresowany, od tej rozmowy naprawdę wiele zależało, nie chciałby zaprzepaścić swojej wzorowej opinii przez kilka słów wypowiedzianych za dużo.

Chłopiec wszedł przerażony do sali. Nie była ona gigantyczna, ale dość upiorna. Wyglądało to, jak jakiś sąd, albo sala przesłuchań, niż siedziba rady stowarzyszenia religijnego. Na środku stało jedno samotne krzesło, a przed nim dość spory stół, przy którym siedzieli już dwaj inni mężczyźni. Obaj spoglądali na Deana z pogardą i brakiem szacunku, czekając, aż Dean wreszcie coś powie. Chłopak stanął sztywno i wlepił wzrok w radę. 

\- To mistrz Alastair i mistrz Azazel- Crowley wskazał kolejno na mężczyzn siedzących przy stole, po czym usiadł pomiędzy nimi.

-Może wypadałoby coś powiedzieć?- Odrzekł mistrz Azazel. Dean odzyskał świadomość, gdzie i przed kim się znajduje. Panicznie wyprostował się i nieco ukłonił.

-D- Dzień dobry… Bardzo przepraszam…- Dean powiedział cicho i nieśmiało. Dean przypomniał sobie prośbę ojca i zachował się tak, jak by sobie życzył.

-Dobrze, dobrze. - Drugi Alfa odpowiedział pogardliwie.- Usiądź sobie.- Dean pokornie wykonał polecenie. - Teraz powiedz nam, jak się nazywasz, ile masz lat i kiedy się zaprezentowałeś…

-Dean Winchester, proszę pana. 24-tego stycznia skończyłem szesnaście. Zaprezentowałem się mniej więcej rok temu, miałem piętnaście lat.- Dean siedział, jak na szpilkach, rada złożona z Alf budziła w nim uczucie nie tylko respektu, ale także strachu. Wydawał się przy nich taki mały, bezbronny, jak sarenka przed myśliwymi, z sercem walącym niczym, jak u kolibra. 

-W porządku.- Alastair zanotował sobie coś na kartce i spojrzał na chłopaka.- Musimy przejść teraz do bardziej intymnych pytań, musisz odpowiadać szczerze, jeśli będziesz kłamać, poznamy się i nie skończy się to dla ciebie dobrze. - Dean nerwowo pokiwał głową, ojciec prosił, żeby był grzeczny i odpowiadał na pytania, choćby najbardziej intymne i wstydliwe i choć bardzo nie chciał tu być, zamierzał trzymać się ustaleń taty. - Mniemam, iż nie jesteś zaklinowany.- Dean pokręcił głową i spuścił wzrok.- Doskonale. Opowiedz nam, co jaki czas miewasz ruje i jak one przebiegają.

-Dość nieregularnie, czasem bywa, że dostaję co dwa tygodnie, a raz zdarzyło się, że nie miałem przez miesiąc.- Dean wziął głęboki oddech i poprawił się na krześle. Rada spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem i jakby… zmartwieniem. 

-Nieregularność jest normalna na początku, ale sądzę, że powinna się już normować…- Crowley zamyślił się i zapisał coś na papierze.-A jak je przechodzisz?- Zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od kartki, na której wciąż notował.- Jakie objawy miewasz?

-Dość zwyczajne…- Dean wymówił ledwie słyszalnie. Czuł, jak pocą mu się dłonie, a uda nerwowo zaciskają.- Jest mi bardzo gorąco, drżę, czasem mnie mdli, zdarza się też, że boli mnie głowa, mam bardziej wyczulony węch, wydzielam intensywny zapach…

-Wabi on Alfy?- Azazel przerwał mu. Dean spojrzał zmieszany, przed oczami przeleciały mu wszystkie te razy, gdy ten cholerny zapach pakował go w kłopoty…

-Tak… Sporo Alf… Uważają go za bardzo atrakcyjny.- _Zwłaszcza jednemu się podoba. Pewnemu niebieskookiemu brunetowi z talentem pisarskim i wspaniałym sercem._

-Zaprezentowałeś się późno, twój zapach na pewno jest bardzo intensywny i dojrzały, nic dziwnego, że Alfy się tobą interesują. A masz z tego tytułu jakieś nieprzyjemności?- _Pomyślmy, oprócz sprośnych komentarzy, klepania po tyłku, obmacywania, prób gwałtów, to nie…_

-Nie, mój ojciec dobrze mnie broni. Chroni mnie. Nie mówię oczywiście, że nigdy nie spotkałem się z nieodpowiednim zachowaniem Alf wobec mnie, ale tata, lub brat zawsze mnie ratowali.

-A wiec takie sytuacje mają miejsce… -Alastair pochylił się nad blatem i spojrzał z góry na chłopca.- A czy kiedykolwiek chciałeś ulec jakiejś Alfie? Nie wierzę, że nigdy nie usłyszałeś od żadnej Alfy zaproszenia do jego domu, w ustronne miejsce…

-Kilka razy, ale zawsze moja rodzina mnie broniła. - Dean użył wymijającej wypowiedzi, mając nadzieje, że rada odpuści sobie to pytanie.

-Nie o to pytamy. Czy kiedykolwiek chciałeś zgodzić się na ich prośbę?- Crowley łagodnie powtórzył pytanie.

-Nigdy, nawet gdy Alfy były bardzo namolne, to zawsze odmawiałem.- _No chyba, że grzecznie podszedł do mnie i uprzejmie się przedstawił, ale tak zrobił tylko jeden…_

-A czy kiedykolwiek czułeś pociąg do jakiejś Alfy? Nie musi być odwzajemniony.- Azazel przerwał pisanie i podniósł wzrok na chłopca.

-Nigdy.- Dean zaprzeczył, choć serce oczywiście uważało inaczej. Nigdy nie czuł do Alfy ani jakiegokolwiek pociągu, czy nie żywił żadnego głębszego uczucia. Oprócz jednej. Do Castiela nie czuł tylko fizycznego pragnienia, to nie jego ciało (choć ono też) chciało być przy nim. Dean nigdy w życiu nie był zakochany, nawet zauroczony, aż do teraz, gdy poznał Casa. Wspaniałego wilka, któremu mógł ufać, którego się nie bał, mógł powiedzieć mu absolutnie wszystko, zwierzyć się i zawsze spotykał się z poradą, zrozumieniem i ciepłym przytuleniem. Może nie znali się długo, widywali tyle, ile mogli, ale smsy i ich telefoniczne pogawędki powodowały, że mogli się poznawać, uczyć ufać sobie, tworzyć związek…

-No dobrze, a czy podczas ruj odczuwasz pobudzenie seksualne? - Crowley zapytał beznamiętnie, wpatrując się w zestresowanego i zawstydzonego Dean a.

-Tak…- Dean przyznał się niechętnie.- Bardzo duże, z każdą rują jest gorzej… - Dean odpowiedział ściśniętym i drżącym głosem.

-Czy podczas nich masz erekcję? Twoje narządy płciowe zwilżają się?- Crowley zapytał oziębłym, prostym, jakby lekarskim tonem.

-T-Tak… - Dean zarumienił się i zawstydził. _Czy oni naprawdę musieli pytać o takie rzeczy? Co ich obchodzi czy mi staje, albo czy robię się mokry!? Wiem, że chcą też "dbać" o moje zdrowie, no ale jakoś nie uśmiecha mi się opowiadać o reakcjach mojego ciała, gdy się podniecę podczas ruj._

\- Jak sobie z tym radzisz?- Crowley wpatrywał się w Omegę i stukał nerwowo długopisem o blat, przez co Dean nie potrafił się skupić, a serce omal nie wyrwało mu się z piersi.

-Tak, jak polecono, uczę się wytrzymywać. - Dean odpowiedział po chwili, rada spojrzała podejrzliwie. 

-Nigdy nie próbowałeś się sam zaspokoić?- Crowley spojrzał podejrzliwie. Wszyscy trzej mężczyźni wpatrywali się niego szukając oznak strachu, paniki, kłamstwa…

-Tylko za pierwszym razem, gdy dostałem pierwszej rui. Jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że jest to zakazane, ale ostatecznie niczego nie zrobiłem. Mój tata mnie od tego odciągnął i uświadomił, co chciałem zrobić. - Dean odpowiedział, by zadowolić radę.

-Czyli nie zbezcześciłeś się?- Dean potaknął.- To dobrze, że twój ojciec cię uratował od tak wielkiego grzechu. A jeśli chodzi o Alfy? Rozumiem, że cię napastowały, bo to był główny powód waszej wyprowadzki z Lawrence, ale czy pomiędzy tobą, a jakąkolwiek Alfą doszło do czegoś? Oczywiście nie mam na myśli stosunku, skoro jesteś niezaklinowany, ale pieszczoty, pocałunki, cokolwiek? Skusiłeś jakąś Alfę?- Crowley zapytał twardo i z wyrzutem. 

-Nie, proszę pana.- Dean miał ochotę stamtąd uciec, pobiec do Castiela, przytulić się i przestać czuć takie zażenowanie. Nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy, wtedy ojciec miałby kłopoty i nieprzyjemności, a on sam zostałby odesłany do kościelnej szkoły dla niesfornych Omeg, gdzie nauczono by go szacunku do Alf, grzeczności i obowiązkowej wstrzemięźliwości.

-Dobrze, odpowiedz nam proszę jeszcze na jedno pytanie. Twoje ciało musi sobie jakoś radzić, wiec sądzę, że miewasz polucje… Zgadza się?- Dean potaknął, nie zdolny odpowiedzieć.- Często ci się one przytrafiają? Bardziej w nocy, czy za dnia?

-Miewam je co jakiś czas, zazwyczaj, gdy śpię…- Dean podrapał się po szyi. _Nie musiałbym ich miewać, gdybyście pozwolili wykonywać Omegą, to co zaplanowała dla nich matka natura, zamiast zabraniać nam tego, co jest nam niezbędne._

-Dobrze chłopcze… Czyli podsumowując, prowadzisz się dobrze, nie kusisz Alf, zachowujesz wstrzemięźliwość i z godnością przechodzisz ruje, nie zaspokajając się?- Dean potaknął, miał nadzieje, że rada mu uwierzy i będzie miał tę cholerną rozmowę z głowy.- Dobrze, teraz wyjdź do ojca i poproś, żeby wszedł do nas za chwilę.- Dean wstał ucieszony, że to już koniec.

-Do widzenia.- Delikatnie się ukłonił i wyszedł. Za drzwiami ojciec siedział strudzony i zmartwiony. Gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły podniósł się.

-Boże, wreszcie!- John pochylił się i położył synowi dłonie na ramionach.- Jak było? O co pytali? Co im mówiłeś?- John zasypał go pytaniami, wpatrując się w zielone lekko przestraszone oczy.

-Pytali mnie o wszystkie intymne kwestie, powiedziałem wszystko, jak trzeba. - John przycisnął syna do piersi w geście… Dean sam nawet nie wiedział czego, tego, że był dumny z Omegi, bo go posłuchał, czy z tego, że rada prawdopodobnie będzie zadowolona z tego, jak jego syn się prowadzi i jak on go pilnuje.

-Dobrze Dean. A ty jak ty to zniosłeś? - Dean wtulił się w ojca. Pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych czasów mógł liczyć na choć najdrobniejszy przejaw ojcowskiej miłości.

-Wstydziłem się, ale nie było tak źle…- John pogłaskał go po włosach.- Rada prosiła, żebyś przyszedł tam do nich.

-Dobrze. Zaczekaj tu na mnie.- John puścił pierworodnego i zapukał do drzwi. Po usłyszeniu zaproszenia uchylił drzwi i wszedł.


	9. Zaufanie jest dobre, ale kontrola lepsza

Gdy tylko Dean opuścił salę, rada zaczęła obrady. Każdy z rady głęboko przemyśliwał wypowiedzi Omegi, jego zachowanie… Każdy choćby najmniejszy gest i słowo młodego Winchestera podlegały wnikliwej analizie.

-Co o nim myślicie?- Azazel zapytał, przesuwając swoje notatki na środek stołu.- Na początku wydawał się nieokrzesany.

-Nie.- Crowley zaprotestował.- Bał się, jak tu z nim szedłem był cały spięty i trząsł się trochę. Myślę, że po prostu jest wstydliwy, a to dobrze, jest pruderyjny, skromny i nieśmiały. To cechy idealnej Omegi.-Powiedział jakby z lekką dozą dumy.

-Myślę, że masz rację, ale martwią mnie dwie kwestie. - Alistair popukał długopisem w konkretną cześć notatki.- Martwią mnie te ruje. Po roku powinien mieć je już regularne.

-Myślisz, że ma kłopoty zdrowotne?- Crowley zamyślił się.- To faktycznie niepokojące.

-A co z jego zaspakajaniem? Jako młoda Omega, która tak późno się zaprezentowała, na pewno ma bardzo duże potrzeby. Wierzycie mu?

-Można to łatwo sprawdzić, zbadam go.- Crowley zaproponował. Przed zostaniem jednym z mistrzów kościoła był lekarzem, więc posiadał wiedzę, co często wykorzystywał, by zweryfikować zeznania Omeg.- Sprawdzimy, czy ma jakieś problemy zdrowotne, czy wszystko funkcjonuje, jak trzeba. A przy okazji sprawdzę też, czy ma jakieś ślady na ciele, otarcia, jeśli zaspakaja się czymś więcej niż palcami, to też warto sprawdzić, czy jest ciasny, jak zareaguje, to na pewno potwierdzi, czy grzeszy, czy nie.

-Świetnie. - Azazel poparł pomysł.- Jak tylko przyjdzie jego ojciec, to mu powiemy o naszych obawach, o tym, że chcemy wykonać badanie, a potem go zabierzesz do gabinetu i przebadasz.- Azazel pozbierał notatki. W sali rozległo się pukanie. - Proszę!- Mistrz krzyknął, a drzwi nieznacznie się uchyliły.

-Przepraszam, już można?- John Winchester wychylił się zza drzwi. Crowley nakazał gestem, że może wejść. - Dzień dobry. 

-Dzień dobry.- Azazel odpowiedział w imieniu grupy. - Proszę wziąć sobie krzesło i przysiąść się do nas.- John chwycił drewniany stołek i przysunął do stołu, naprzeciw rady.- Powiem tak. Jesteśmy zadowoleni z pana syna, bardzo dobrze się prowadzi, świetnie się pan nim zajmuje. Jest bardzo grzeczny i powściągliwy, mówił nam też, że broni go pan, więc możemy stwierdzić, że dobrze się pan nim opiekuje. Jednak niepokoją nas dwie rzeczy.

-To znaczy?- John zaniepokoił się. Czuł ulgę, że według rady, on jako opiekun dobrze wykonywał swoją pracę, jednak zmartwił się, że jego syn zdradził się z jakąś tajemnicą, co nie spodobało się radzie lub z Deanem działo się coś naprawdę niedobrego…

-Nie będę ukrywał, że młode Omegi skłonne są do łamania zasad i nie mamy pewności, co do wstrzemięźliwości pana syna. Na pytanie o samozaspokojenie odpowiedział nerwowo. Na tej podstawie możemy sądzić, że coś jest na rzeczy.

-Ale Dean ani nie ma partnera, ani…- Zestresował się.- Nigdy nie przyłapałem go na niczym…- Nawet John dla dobra rodziny i syna musiał odrobinę skłamać, na początku drogi Deana, przyłapywał go na dotykaniu się, ale dzięki Bogu zawsze zdążył na czas i odpowiednio reagował. Teraz było już dobrze, syn słuchał się i nie kombinował, przynajmniej tak sądził.

-A podczas ruj zawsze znajduje się w domu? Pilnuje go pan?- Azazel wierzył w słowa Johna, jednak za dobrze znał Omegi i ich charaktery. Wiedział, jak ich natura potrafiła ich zaślepić i sprowadzić na złą drogę, drogę grzechu.

-Tak, zawsze zostaje w domu, nie wychodzi i jest pod stałą kontrolą. W ogóle prawie nie rusza się z łóżka. Mało co je, nie ma siły wstawać, jedynie co, to wmuszamy w niego dużo wody, by się nie odwodnił… A tak to tylko leży, stara się sypiać…

-No dobrze, oczywiście wierzymy, że pan go doskonale pilnuje, ale młode Omegi bywają cwane. 

-Pilnuję, jak mogę. Jestem przekonany, że mój syn nie grzeszy.- John stanął w obronie syna.- No dobrze, ale co się jeszcze z nim dzieje, mówił pan, że coś jeszcze pana niepokoi.- John zapytał ściśniętym głosem, wiedział, że rada mogła poczuć się lekko znieważona, gdy tak frywolnie zmienił temat, ale bał się o syna i miał dość już tego niewygodnego tematu.

-Martwimy się o okresy godowe pana syna. Ponoć miewa je bardzo nieregularnie…- John wzruszył ramionami i zmarszczył brwi.

-No tak, zawsze zaskakują Deana. A to bardzo źle, że tak występują?- Zmartwił się. Nigdy nie uznał ich nieregularności, jako objaw choroby, czy czegokolwiek innego. Uważał, że skoro jest taki młody, to tak musi być.

-Na pewno nie najlepiej, minął już rok od pierwszej gorączki i powinny się one już u niego unormować, nie jest to reguła, może nie mamy się czym martwić, ale jednak to niepokojące. 

-W każdym bądź razie.- Wtrącił się mistrz Crowley.- Chciałbym go zbadać. Potwierdzimy, że się nie zaspokaja i sprawdzimy, czy jest zdrowy. Zgadza się pan na badanie syna?

-Oczywiście, tylko, że ciężko będzie przekonać do tego syna. On jest bardzo wstydliwy, już panikował na tę rozmowę, to co dopiero na badanie.- John wiedział po minach rady, że nie podoba im się, że broni syna i pozwala mu mieć wybór. Jako Omega powinien słuchać się Alfy, nie mieć własnego zadania, a jedynie wykonywać to, co nakazał mu ojciec.

-Jest pan Alfą i nie potrafi pan zmusić syna Omegi? Proszę iść do niego, powiedzieć, że za chwilę wezmę go do gabinetu i przebadam. - Crowley powiedział twardym i nieustępliwym tonem. John, jako ojciec miał wzgląd na syna i na jego samopoczucie, jednak na radę nie było mocnych. Z resztą z Deanem naprawdę mogło dziać się coś niedobrego, co miałoby fatalne skutki dla jego zdrowia, życia i w przyszłości założenia rodziny. Badanie nawet według niego było konieczne, nie dlatego, ( choć nie oszukujmy się, tego też) żeby potwierdzić lub wykluczyć jego zaspakajanie się, ale by stwierdzić, że wszystko jest dobrze i nic mu nie grozi.

-Oczywiście.- John wstał choć niechętnie. -To wszystko? Mogę się oddalić?

-Tak, ale proszę się śpieszyć, bo zaraz będziemy gotowi do badania.- John wyszedł szybko z sali. Dean grzecznie siedział na stołku przy drzwiach, czekając na powrót ojca, jednak, gdy zobaczył jego minę, zmartwił się. 

-Tato, coś się stało? Coś źle powiedziałem? - John ukląkł przy synu i położył mu dłonie na kolanach.

-Słuchaj, rozmawiałem z radą i muszę zadać ci bardzo ważne pytanie. Błagam cię odpowiedz szczerze. -Dean pokiwał głową.- Zaspokajasz się? Powiedz mi.

-Nie tato. Przecież mi zabroniłeś.- Dean odrzekł. Ojciec nie wyczuł nawet nutki kłamstwa, co bardzo ucieszyło Deana.

-Ale na pewno?- Dean energicznie pokiwał głową.- Synku…- John westchnął.- Rada ma co do tego wątpliwości, a poza tym martwią się o twoje zdrowie. Masz nieregularne ruje i to ich martwi. Sądzą, że możesz mieć jakieś problemy zdrowotne. Chcą się upewnić, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, dlatego chcą cię zbadać.

-Ale jak to zbadać?!- Dean krzyknął przestraszony.- Ja nie chcę! Nikt mnie nie będzie badał!- Dean wiedział, że kiedyś będzie potrzebował wizyty u lekarza, takiego… od spraw intymnych, dla Omeg, że będzie musiał mu odpowiadać na te zawstydzające pytania , że będzie zmuszony pokazać mu się nago, że będzie go dotykać, badać, ale nie miał pojęcia, że już teraz ktoś będzie wymagać obnażenia swoich intymnych sekretów. Wciąż wstydził się swoich okresów godowych, ruj i tego co podczas nich działo się z jego ciałem. Przed ojcem, bratem, nawet przed Castielem nie był w stanie na tyle się otworzyć. Chciał tylko uciec i to jak najszybciej, zaszyć się gdzieś, gdzie go nie znajdą, gdzie będzie czuł się bezpiecznie i będzie miał spokój.

-Nie krzycz. Dean, musisz się przebadać. To już nawet nie chodzi tylko o to twoje zaspokajanie. Może coś się dzieje z Tobą? Tak ciężko przechodzisz ruje, nieregularnie. Mistrz Crowley mówi, że już powinny ci się unormować…

-Ale ja nie chcę! Proszę tato zabierz mnie stąd. Boję się, nie chcę by ktoś mnie widział nago, dotykał w taki sposób…- Dean bliski był płaczu. Nie zdziwiło go szczególnie, że w siedzibie kościoła znajdował się taki pokój, gdzie bez żadnych przeszkód mogli go przebadać. Rada była tak nieufna, że na pewno często go używali, by mieć pewność, że żadna głupia Omega ich nie oszukuje. 

-Wiem, ale nic ci na to nie poradzę! Musisz się z tym zmierzyć, będzie dobrze! Tak samo panikowałeś przed rozmową i nie było tak źle! - John podniósł głos. Dość miał strachu Omegi i naciskania rady, on również chciałby wrócić do domu, usiąść w fotelu i sobie odpocząć, zamiast być tu z synem i namawiać go na to badanie.

-Tato, to jest takie upokorzenie, a po za tym to chyba mam być dziewiczy dla swojego Alfy, a mistrz Crowley…- Dean podjął już ostatnią próbę ratowania się, nie wiedział już co ma zrobić, by ojciec nie zmuszał go do tego. Wiedział, że według rady jego ciało, a szczególnie miejsca intymne powinny być nietknięte.

-Lekarzy to nie obowiązuje. On ma cię tylko badać…- Crowley wyszedł z sali i podszedł do Winchesterów. John obrócił się przez ramię i szybko dodał- Mistrz idzie, przestań histeryzować i bądź grzeczny.

-Wszystko już gotowe do badania.- Dean spojrzał błagalnie po raz ostatni na ojca. - Jakiś problem?- Crowley zaplótł ręce na piersi i spojrzał groźnie.

-Żaden.- John wstał i spojrzał znacząco na syna. John wiedział, że syn jest przerażony tym wszystkim, więc postarał się, choć częściowo zachować gniew, wszelkie Alfie zachowania i zasady kościoła dla siebie i potraktować syna tak, by czuł się bezpiecznie, uspokoił się i nie odstawiał cyrków w siedzibie kościoła. - Boi się…- Dodał łagodniej.

-Daj spokój dziecko.- Mistrz Crowley warknął.- Chodź, zanim wstąpiłem do kościoła i zostałem jego mistrzem byłem lekarzem, więc znam się na swojej pracy.- Crowley już chciał się odwrócić, pewny, że Dean, jako posłuszna Omega podąży za nim.

-Wstydzę się pana.- Dean szepnął spanikowany. Przerażony zacisnął palce na rogu krzesła i spróbował głęboko odetchnąć i ubłagać mistrza.

-To lepiej przestań. Musimy mieć pewność co do ciebie. Chcemy wiedzieć, czy będziesz mógł w przyszłości oddać się Alfie bez grzechu i urodzić mu zdrowe szczenięta.- Crowley wyprostował się, a Dean skulił, przez co czuł się jeszcze bardziej bezbronny.

-Dean idź, dasz radę, będę na ciebie czekał…- John powiedział łagodnie, by nie przerazić syna za bardzo i by nie zaczął płakać i lamentować.

-Pan idzie z nami, jako ojciec i Alfa musi być pan przy badaniu.- Crowley nawet nie oderwał groźnego wzroku od Omegi.

-Nie proszę, tata nie!- Dean rozpłakał się histerycznie. Nie dość, że miał po raz pierwszy w życiu pokazać się komuś nago, być dotykanym po najczulszych i najbardziej intymnych częściach jego ciała, to jeszcze miał być tam jego ojciec i na wszystko patrzeć. 

-Może rzeczywiście nie powinienem na to patrzeć.- John spojrzał na syna, który wlepiał w niego załzawione, intensywne spojrzenie. Czuł zażenowanie syna, więc nie chciał mu dokładać jeszcze wstydu i strachu, więc delikatnie sprzeciwił się mistrzowi.

-Powinien pan. Jest pan jego opiekunem i musi pan tam być, by mieć pewność, że Omega traktowana jest zgodnie z religią, a po za tym musi być pan informowany o przebiegu badania i stanu zdrowia Omegi. Bez dalszego przeciągania, no już, Dean nie sprzeciwiaj się woli kościoła.- Dean ociągając się nieznacznie, poszedł za mistrzem do pokoju. John szedł tuż za nim, nie chcąc go popychać, ani pospieszać. Widział, że Crowley jest już zdenerwowany tym, że Omega stawia się i nie wykonuje pokornie jego poleceń, a ojciec to olewa, dlatego zaczął poważnie martwić się o syna. Wnioskując, po tym, jak szarpnął za klamkę i zamaszyście otworzył drzwi , wiedział, że badanie nie będzie łatwe.

Crowley otworzył drzwi i przepuścił w nich Johna, po czym sam wszedł, upokorzony Dean jako ostatni przekroczył drzwi. Już w wejściu, stanął sztywno bojąc się ruszyć. Gdy tylko drzwi otworzyły się od razu zalała go woń typowego gabinetu lekarskiego, płynów do odkażania, lateksowych rękawiczek, wymieszany z zapachem jego własnego strachu. Ta mieszanka była tak okropna, że z trudem powstrzymał się przed zwymiotowaniem. 

-Zamknij drzwi i chodź tutaj.- Dean posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Crowley przyjrzał się mu i jego posturze. - Sprawdzimy jeszcze ile ważysz i ile masz wzrostu. Zdejmij buty i podejdź do wagi. - Dean bez większego ociągania zzuł buty i stanął na wadze. Crowley zmierzył go i spojrzał z niezadowoleniem. - Trochę mało ważysz, ale już raczej dużo nie urośniesz, więc wiele gorzej nie będzie. Przynajmniej widać, że dużo pracujesz i nie objadasz się jakimiś słodyczami. Prawda?- Dean pokiwał głową i zszedł z wagi.- Czym pan go karmi?- Zwrócił się do Johna, który spokojnie stał przy ścianie i czekał. John owi nie spodobało się to, że Crowley mówi o Deanie, jak o jakimś zwierzęciu, ale nie śmiał sprzeciwić się mistrzowi.

-Je razem z nami, nie pozwalam mu na dogadzanie sobie słodyczami, ani słodkimi napojami. -John powiedział oschle. Crowley obrzucił smutnego chłopaka zimnym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem.

-Bardzo dobrze. To teraz przejdziemy do badania. Rozbierz się.- Crowley odszedł do małego stolika przy fotelu ginekologicznym, na widok którego Deanowi stawało serce, a żołądek ściskał się.

-Aaa…?- Dean rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu ustronnego miejsca, parawanu, albo chociaż jakiegoś małego kąta za starą szmatą.- Gdzie mogę się przebrać?

-Tutaj, ubrania połóż na oparciu krzesła.- Crowley tylko zerknął przez ramię i wrócił do przygotowywania fotela i narzędzi do badania.

-Mogę, za jakimś parawanem, albo…- Dean nie mógł oderwać wzroku od fotela i stoliczka z narzędziami. Serce waliło mu jak młotem i czuł, że ze stresu robi mu się słabo. Bardzo chciałby przestać już się bać, a Crowley wcale mu nie pomagał.

-Nie ma potrzeby, zaraz i tak będę cię oglądał nago, więc co to za różnica.- Crowley przerwał mu z wyrzutem.- Rozbieraj się szybko, nie będziemy tu siedzieć cały dzień.

Dean tylko spojrzał na ojca, który bezsilnie wzruszył ramionami. Dean zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli. Nie wiedział, co dokładnie ma ściągnąć, więc zaczął od górnej części, jakoś nie chciał zaczynać do spodni…

Cieszył się jednak, że ojciec dał mu minimum prywatności i odwrócił wzrok. Crowley jednak skończył już przygotowywać się do badania, odwrócił się w stronę Omegi i bezczelnie wgapiał się w czerwonego i zażenowanego chłopaka.

-Wszystko. Koszula też.- Crowley mruknął widząc, jak Dean zdejmuje ją z wahaniem. -Zbadam ci też brzuch.- Dean obejrzał się na Alfę i nieco energiczniej, że strachu przed nim, zdjął koszulę, jednak przy spodniach zawahał się. Nie był psychicznie gotowy. Jeśli myślał o pierwszym badaniu, to wyobrażał sobie miłą, przyjazną atmosferę, gdzie miałby ustronne miejsce, by się rozebrać, gdzie lekarz byłby miły i cierpliwie czekał, aż Dean odważy się mu pokazać, że będzie delikatny i dyskretny, że będzie zupełnie inaczej.- No chłopcze, jaki masz problem? Zdejmuj spodnie, bokserki i zaczynamy.- Crowley oparł się o fotel i bezczelnie wgapiał. Nawet John rzucił chłopcu ukradkiem spojrzenie, by choć trochę go wesprzeć, jednak po chwili znów się obrócił, by syn nie czuł się jeszcze bardziej zażenowany, niż teraz. 

Dean powoli rozpiął pasek, guzik i rozporek. Spróbował nieco odwrócić się do ściany, ale żadna pozycja nie wydawała się dobra, nie zasłaniała wszystkiego i nie dawała mu choćby minimalnego poczucia komfortu. Ściągnął spodnie i skarpetki, po czym wstrzymał zestresowany oddech i zsunął bieliznę.

-No wreszcie, ile może to trwać…- Crowley skomentował z zniecierpliwieniem. - Wskakuj na kozetkę, przebadam ci brzuch, a potem na fotel.- Dean najbardziej bał się badania ginekologicznego, więc jedynie z lekkim zażenowaniem zakrył się rękami i podszedł do kozetki. - Połóż się na wznak.- Dean wykonał polecenie, nawet na chwilę nie odsunąwszy dłoni. - I zabierz ręce, ułóż je wzdłuż ciała.- Dean spróbował odetchnąć i uspokoić serce dudniące mi w piersi. Zebrał się w sobie i powoli odsłonił intymne miejsce. Poczuł chłodne powietrze i jeszcze zimniejsze spojrzenia Crowleya.- Leż swobodnie i nie napinaj brzucha.- Crowley usiadł na małym krzesełku na kółkach i przysunął się do łóżka. Założył gumowe rękawiczki z charakterystycznym plaskiem i zaczął dość silnie naciskać na brzuch i podbrzusze. Dean leżał nieruchomo, silnie zaciskając zęby i oddychając płytko.- No, wygląda w porządku. - John uśmiechnął się do syna, wyraźnie zadowolony. - Przejdź na fotel.- Crowley odsunął się, po czym wstał i podszedł do fotela. Dean powoli podniósł się do siadu. Ojciec stał nieruchomo, najwyraźniej nie mając zamiaru nic powiedzieć, ani zareagować. Dean stracił już ostatnią resztkę nadziei, że jednak ojciec jeszcze zdąży go stąd zabrać. Dean podniósł się i na trzęsących nogach podszedł do fotela. 

-Usiądź.- Nakazał mistrz. Dean powoli wszedł na fotel, nie wiedząc w sumie, co ma zrobić. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Crowley chociaż będzie na tyle łaskawy i powie mu dokładnie i bez obrazy, jaką pozycje ma przyjąć. Gdy się bał zawsze wolał, by ktoś nim pokierował. Tak było prościej, nie musiał się zastanawiać , czy to co robi jest właściwe, nie wygłupi się czymś, a ktoś na niego nie nakrzyczy. - Oprzyj się. - Dean usadowił się wygodniej i spróbował głębiej odetchnąć. Lekarz szybko zmienił rękawiczki i zaczął badanie. Najpierw sprawdził typowo męskie organy. Bez skrupułów dotykał go po członku, badając, ściągając napletek i mocno uciskając jądra, sprawdzając pachwiny. Niedyskretnie obejrzał też przyrodzenie w poszukiwaniu choćby najmniejszego otarcia, śladu po grzechu. Jednak, gdy nic nie zauważył postanowił przejść do badania narządów Omeg. - Tutaj również wygląda w porządku. Teraz trochę cię opuszczę…- Crowley sięgnął do jakiejś wajchy, dzięki której oparci fotela opadło. Dean nerwowo się wzdrygnął- Wsuń nogi w strzemiona.- Crowley ustawił je tak, by Dean mógł sobie poradzić z ułożeniem. Z lekkim trudem i dość ostrą pomocą mistrza ustawił mu nogi. Dean zawstydzony zamknął oczy, by nie patrzeć na to, co dzieje się miedzy jego nogami. - Wysuń pupę.- Dean posłusznie wypchnął biodra, by dać lekarzowi lepszy dostęp.- Pana poproszę tutaj, proszę usiąść. - John wzdrygnął się. Wolał dla własnego i Deana komfortu trzymać się z daleka i tylko przysłuchiwać. Jednak mistrz Crowley był nieprzejednany i chcąc lub nie chcąc przysiad się na drugi stołeczek obok. Dean przerażony i skrępowany patrzył, jak ojciec przysiada się i z niechęcią patrzy na przedmiot badania.

-Czy tata musi…?- Dean spytał słabym, zmaltretowanym głosikiem, ale Alfa przerwał mu.

-Musi. Skończ już o to pytać. Spróbuj się rozluźnić, na początek wsunę w ciebie palce.- Jak zapowiedział, tak zrobił. Bez delikatności wsunął palec i zaczął nim niedelikatnie kręcić. Dean zacisnął powieki i wstrzymał oddech, wyczekując, aż jego ciało przyzwyczai się do intruza i przestanie, aż tak bardzo boleć. Zacisnął mięśnie na palcu mistrza, starając złapać kilka płytkich oddechów, co przez przeraźliwy ból było nie bardzo możliwe- Jest ciasny, więc myślę, że może jedynie zaspokajać się pacami, ale ponieważ nie znalazłem nic potwierdzającego moją tezę, to możemy uznać, że mówiłeś prawdę. - Crowley dodał drugi palec i mocniej wepchnął do środka. - Teraz jeszcze cię zbadam.- John patrzył, jak palce lekarza obracają się i badają narządy rodne syna. Dean zaciskał ciasno powieki i dłonie na uchwytach fotela. Teraz odczuwał nie tylko ból, ale i jakby pieczenie, zupełnie inaczej, gdy robił to sam, wtedy było przyjemnie, bardzo, a teraz to tylko sprawiało mu krzywdę. 

Usłyszał szczęk metalu i nerwowo otworzył oczy. Widział, jak Alfa chwyta jakiś dziwny metalowy przedmiot i przysuwa do niego.- Zrelaksuj się teraz, bo może zaboleć.- Powiedział beznamiętnie i wsunął to coś gwałtownie. Dean poczuł najpierw zimno, a potem przeszywający ból, nie mógł uwierzyć, że to boleć jeszcze bardziej. To metalowe coś, było o wiele większe niż palce i sprawiał o wiele więcej dyskomfortu. Dean cicho jęknął i przycisnął pięść do ust. Zagryzł zęby na knykciu i mięśnie na metalowym przedmiocie. - Rozluźnij mięsnie, bo nie mogę cię zbadać.- Szorstko warknął, po policzku Deana poleciała łza. John dyskretnie, nie odrywając wzroku od tego co działo się między udami Omegi, pogładził go po łydce. Dean otworzył nieznacznie oczy i spojrzał w stronę ojca. Spróbował nie zaciskać mięśni i choć było to trudne, udało mu się. Lekarz rozwarł to coś, przez co jeszcze bardziej zabolało. Dean pisnął i uciekł biodrami.- Leż spokojnie.- Alfa warknął. 

-Jeszcze tylko trochę i koniec. Wytrzymaj chwilę i wrócimy do domu i sobie odpoczniesz. - John szepnął do niego. Widząc, jak chłopak cierpi, zrobiło mu się go żal. Chłopak troszeczkę się uspokoił i ucieszył, że ten koszmar pomału dobiega końca. Będzie mógł wrócić do domu i się wypłakać, poleżeć sobie u siebie w pokoju, pod ciepłą pościelą, gdzie będzie czuł się bezpiecznie, zwłaszcza mając utulający go zapach Castiela na koszuli.

-Nie musi po tym odpoczywać, może normalnie pracować.- Crowley szybko uciął entuzjazm Deana. - Nie potrzebuje specjalnego traktowania.- John pokiwał głową że zrozumieniem.- Dobrze, skończyłem.- Crowley wyciągnął z niego to metalowe ustrojstwo i odłożył z brzdękiem na tackę. Dean otworzył oczy, szczęśliwy, że już koniec.- Zejdź, ubierz się i chodź do nas do biurka.

Dean posłusznie ściągnął ścierpnięte nogi z uchwytów. Podreptał zmęczony do kupki ubrań i w ekspresowym tempie, ubrał się. W tym czasie Crowley ciągnął rękawiczki i usiadł za biurkiem. John również wstał i obracając się do syna plecami dosiadł się do stołu.

\- Po zbadaniu cię.- Zwrócił się do Deana, gdy tylko ten dołączył do nich.- Wpisuję do twoich papierów, że nie grzeszysz, a co do twoich gorączek, to sądzę, że nie unormowały się jeszcze, ponieważ twoje ciało samo jest jeszcze w fazie rozwoju i jako Omega urodzona z dwóch Alf, ma prawo jeszcze trochę szaleć, po za tym jesteś bardzo szczupły i masz dużo stresów, jak każda Omega, wiec uznajemy póki co, że wszystko jest na dobrej drodze. Jeśli do następnej wizyty się nie unormują, to wtedy zrobimy specyficzne badania. Wiadomo, że Omegi tylko podczas rui mogą zajść w ciążę, więc jeśli będziesz miał z nimi problemy, to w przyszłości będziesz też miał kłopoty z urodzeniem swojej Alfie szczeniaczków, lub z zapłodnieniem. Oczywiście, nie mówię, że tylko z zajściem, ale także z ciążą nieplanowaną. A skoro już o tym mowa, to oczywiście, jeśli ukończysz 21 lat, a żadna Alfa się nie będzie tobą interesować, to zapewnimy ci partnera, oczywiście nie tylko do rozpłodu. Zaklinuje cię i zapłodni, wychowasz z nim szczenięta i będziesz jego Omegą.

-A jeśli znajdę Alfę?- Dean cicho zapytał. John spojrzał groźnie na syna.

-Jeśli rada i twój ojciec go zaakceptuje, to po 21 roku życia będziesz mógł się z nim związać. Póki co nie masz nawet o czym myśleć. Kontrolę mogę uznać za zakończoną.- Crowley wstał i wymienił z ojcem Winchesterem uścisk dłoni.- Mam nadzieję, że za rok będziesz tak samo, a nawet lepiej. 

-Oczywiście.- Dean powiedział z lekką dozą ironii. Po pożegnaniu się i opuszczeniu gmachu kościoła, Dean mógł wreszcie odetchnąć. Serce uspokoiło się, a płuca zdolne były do oddychania. Ojciec zaprowadził zmieszanego i wciąż trochę przestraszonego syna do auta. wiedział, że to co się dziś wydarzyło wzburzyło nim i będzie potrzebował czasu, by otrząsnąć się. Szybko odpalił Impalę i ruszył w stronę domu.


	10. Zadzwoń do niego

Impala odjechała kilkanaście metrów od kościoła. Dean siedział na jednym boku, starając się odciążyć obolałe miejsca. Oparł czoło o szybę, spoglądając za okno. John spojrzał w lusterko wsteczne na syna i zagadnął.

-Trochę histeryzowałeś, ale rozumiem czemu…- John zwrócił uwagę Deana. Podniósł głowę i oparł ją o zagłówek, przesunął biodra i cicho stęknął, czując piekący ból między udami. Samotna łezka spłynęła mu po policzku. John spojrzał przez ramię. - Byłeś grzeczny, jak wrócimy do domu, to pomimo, że mistrz zapewnił, że możesz normalnie funkcjonować, to jeśli chcesz sobie odpocząć do końca dnia, to nie mam nic przeciwko.

-Dziękuję tato, bardzo to doceniam. - Dean rozsunął uda. Cichutko westchnął z ulgą, gdy odkrył najwygodniejszą pozycję.

-Boli cię?- Zapytał z autentyczną troską.- Źle się czujesz?

-Mhm…- Dean mruknął, starając się nie patrzeć na ojca. - Odpocznę, to będzie lepiej. 

-Przynajmniej wiemy, że wszystko z tobą dobrze. Cieszę się. Wiem, że to badanie było dla ciebie trudne...- Dean odwrócił wzrok zażenowany. Czuł obrzydzenie do swojego ciała, po tym, jak go potraktowano. Tak samo czuł się zawstydzony, tym że ojciec oglądał go nagiego, w takiej pozycji, wstydził się spojrzeć mu teraz w oczy. Wciąż widział to intensywne, zmartwione spojrzenie, jakim obdarzał go podczas badania.- Wszystko dobrze?- Zapytał, na chwilę odwróciwszy się do syna. Spojrzał na zapłakaną buzię chłopca. Wiedział, że Dean czuje się upokorzony i lada chwila wybuchnie płaczem. Nosił te wszystkie uczucia w sobie, odkąd wyszli i zamierzał ukrywać je dotąd aż będzie mógł spokojnie dać im upust. - Już prawe jesteśmy na miejscu. 

John zaparkował na podjeździe i wysiadł. Dean powoli otworzył drzwi, dysząc cicho i opierając się o klamkę, wysiadł. Powoli szedł do domu, ostrożnie stawiając kroki, bojąc się zrobić jakikolwiek gwałtowny ruch. Ojciec zamknął samochód i dotrzymując synowi kroku podszedł pod drzwi. Otworzył je kluczem, po czym w drodze wyjątku przepuści w nich słabego, obolałego Omegę. Dean dyszał z bólu i zmęczenia. Powoli wszedł po schodkach i do domu. Sam usłyszał wracających członków rodziny i wybiegł z kuchni, gdzie na polecenie ojca gotował obiad.

-Jesteście, martwiłem się już.- Sam stanął jak wryty, widząc zmizerniałego Deana.- Coś się stało?- Podszedł do brata, ale ten tylko spojrzał załzawionymi oczami i nie dając się objąć ruszył ku schodom. Stanowiły one dla niego jednak spore wyzwanie, więc trzymając się poręczy ostrożnie wspinał się schodek, po schodku. - Tato, co z nim? Wygląda okropnie…

John usiadł na fotelu i szybko wyjaśnił synowi.

-Rada go przyjęła i przepytała. Niby poszło dobrze, ale chcieli się upewnić, czy się nie zaspokaja i czy jest zdrowy, bo ma nieregularne ruje. Mistrz Crowley musiał go przebadać.- Ojciec przetarł oczy.

-Przebadać? Przecież on się boi i wstydzi, mówił mi kiedyś o tym…- Sam zmartwił się i spojrzał w stronę schodów, gdzie Dean już niknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju. - Jak było?

-Kiepsko. Histeryzował i płakał. Stawiał się mistrzowi, przez co się wkurzył i nie był dla niego zbyt… delikatny. Jest obolały i trochę to wszystko przeżywa, pozwoliłem mu, by odpoczywał sobie dzisiaj.

-A będzie z nami jeść?- John wzruszył ramionami. Podniósł się ociężale z fotela i ruszył w kierunku schodów.

-Zapytam go, a ty wykładaj obiad. - John wszedł po schodach i zachowując kurtuazje, zapukał do drzwi. Dean jednak nie odpowiedział, wiec wszedł po cichu. Dean leżał na łóżku, przykryty kołdrą aż po uszy. John podszedł bliżej, ale już w drzwiach usłyszał cichy szloch i wyczuł mocny zapach strachu i cierpienia.

-Dean…?- Chłopak poruszył się pod pościelą, ale nie odpowiedział.- Będziesz z nami jadł?

-Nie…- Dean szepnął. John podszedł do syna i ukląkł przy łóżku. - Nie jestem głodny.

-Wiem, że nie masz ochoty jeść, ale będziesz głodny.- Dean mruknął coś niezrozumiale, ale John uświadomił sobie, że syn nie zamierza, ani jeść, ani dłużej rozmawiać.- Dobrze, leż sobie, Sam ci cos później przyniesie. - John uniósł się i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się na obiad do kuchni.

* * *

Dean leżał dalej na łóżku, wypłakując się poduszkę. Łzy spływały mu po twarzy, broda jak i całe ciało drżało niekontrolowanie. Opatulił się kołdrą niczym w kokon i zamknął oczy, starając się uspokoić i zasnąć. Miał dość już całego swojego życia i marzył, by wreszcie mieć niczym nie zmącony spokój. Jednak, jak zwykle mógł tylko marzyć.

Sam zapukał cicho do drzwi i otworzył je łokciem. Jego ręce zajmowała taca wypełniona pysznie pachnącym obiadem, szklanką świerzego pomarańczowego soku i przemyconą garstką cukierków. Dean wystawił nos spod kołdry i powęszył. Czując pyszny zapach obiadu jego pusty brzuch odezwał się, ale i tak nie miał najmniejszej ochoty jeść. Zawsze gdy tęsknił, cierpiał albo było mu źle zupełnie tracił apetyt i nie chciał zjeść nawet kęska. 

-Dean? Nie śpisz? - Dean mruknął coś i Sam zbliżył się do jego łóżka.- Przyniosłem ci jedzenie, nawet zdobyłem kilka cukierków… -Dean jęknął i obrócił się plecami do brata. Sam usiadł na skraju łóżka.- Dean musisz coś jeść, ledwo co tknąłeś śniadanie, a teraz nie chcesz jeść obiadu. Głodząc się jest tylko gorzej.

\- Nie mam ochoty. Daj mi proszę spokój.- Dean nakrył się pościelą na głowę. Sam pogłaskał brata po plecach i zrezygnowany ustąpił. Wiedział, że jeśli brat się uprze, to nic nie wskóra. 

-Jak się czujesz?- Zapytał z troską i przesunął dłoń na zarys głowy brata ukrytej pod pościelą, delikatnie pogładził. - Boli cię?

-Boli…- Dean jęknął. - Piecze… On mi wpychał tam coś, takie metalowe. Okropnie mnie bolało. Nie umiałem się rozluźnić. Myślałem, że zaraz mi coś tam pęknie.- Wyżalił się głosem stłumionym przez poduszkę i pościel.

\- Wziernik? - Sam zapytał, ale Dean nic nie odpowiedział.-Ale chyba nie krwawisz?- Sam zaniepokoił się.- Bo jeśli tak, to…

-Nie, tylko boli.- Dean cicho szepnął. - Sammy, nie chcę rozmawiać...

-Dean wiem, że to dla ciebie drażliwy temat, ale mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć. - Sam przybliżył się do brata i delikatnie odkrył pościel. Dean nawet nie starał się protestować. Szybko otarł łzy i powoli, z cichym wypuszczeniem powietrza, obrócił się w stronę brata.

-To było tak upokarzające…- Dean otarł nos wierzchem dłoni.- Bolało, a mistrz traktował mnie, jak…- Dean pociągnął nosem.- Czułem się jak śmieć, jakiś przedmiot badań bez uczuć. 

-Tata mi mówił, jak było. Bardzo mi przykro. Współczuję ci. Może mogę ci jakoś pomóc? Potrzebujesz czegoś, coś ci mogę przynieść, albo zrobić coś dla ciebie?- Sam zaproponował, ale Dean pokręcił głową.-A może coś na ból? 

-Nie… Chcę tylko poleżeć, sam… Przespać się.- Dean poruszył się nieznacznie pod pościelą. Jedyne czego chciał, to by teraz wszyscy dali mu spokój, by mógł to sobie wszystko sam poukładać i pogodzić z tym, jak go potraktowano.

-A może porozmawiaj z Casem, to ci zawsze poprawia humor, wyżalisz mu się, skoro nie chcesz mi…

-Nie chce się nikomu wyżalać, nie będę do niego dzwonił, już rano mu powiedziałem, że jadę do rady, więcej nie musi wiedzieć.- Dean żachnął się.

-A nie chciał byś zadzwonił do niego, jak wrócisz?

-Chciał, ale nie zadzwonię, nie będę znów mu się wypłakiwał i wyżalał, on na pewno ma swoje problemy, nie chce mu dokładać moich. Jeszcze pomyśli, że traktuje go, jak jakiś telefon zaufania.

-Daj spokój, Jest osobą której możesz zaufać i wszystko wyznać i on o tym wie, chce być nią dla ciebie. Na pewno się martwi i czeka, aż się do niego odezwiesz.

-Tak, bo na pewno, jakby on miał jakieś problemy, to by do mnie wydzwaniał. Daj spokój…- Dean warknął. Sam westchnął zrezygnowany, czasem naprawdę nie miał już siły do brata, który zachowywał się naprawdę jak dziecko.

-Na pewno, jako Alfa nie wypłakiwałby się ci do telefonu, bez obrazy, ale to raczej Omegi są płaczkami. On by ci się nie wyżalał tylko działał. Omegi, kiedy czują się źle, to chcą, by ktoś się nimi opiekował, by mogły się do kogoś przytulić i by ten ktoś ich wysłuchał, Alfy reagują inaczej, działają.- Sam spokojnie wyjaśnił bratu, wiedział, że Cas nie zadzwoni sam, bo mógłby narazić się na to, że podczas pobytu w siedzibie telefon Deana będzie pod opieką kogoś innego, kto nie kryłby dzwoniącego przed ojcem .- On się na pewno się o ciebie martwi.

-No dobra… Pomyślę, ale na razie chcę zostać sam.- Dean zamknął oczy i schował się pod kołdrą.

-Ok. Jakby co, wołaj.- Sam wstał i podszedł do biurka. Odgarnął leżące na nim papiery i odłożył tacę na biurko. Spod stojącej na brzegu lampki, wystawał skrawek, dobrze znanej mu wizytówki. Sam zastanowił się sekundę i dyskretnie schował ją do kieszeni. Nie pozwoliłby, by Dean cierpiał, a skoro jedynym sposobem, by poczuł się lepiej było skontaktowanie się z Casem, to nawet mimo jego woli postanowił, że to zrobi.

Sam wyszedł z pokoju Deana i szybko wszedł do własnego. Usiadł na łóżku i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wizytówkę. Po namyśle zdecydował się zadzwonić. Wyciągnął z kieszeni jeansów telefon i wykręcił numer. Po sekundzie w słuchawce pojawił się szmer i zmęczony głos Castiela.

-Tak?- Sama zdziwił wymęczony, głębszy niż zwykle głos Casa, słychać było, że wyraźnie ma jakieś utrapienie, które go dręczy. 

-Cas? Tu Sam.- Usłyszał, jak Cas wypuszcza powietrze i pełen entuzjazmu i z wyraźną ulgą przywitał się.

-Sam, tak się cieszę, że dzwonisz, co z Dean em? Miał zadzwonić, jak tylko będzie mógł. Stało się coś złego?- Cas cały dzień, wyczekiwał przy telefonie, na to jak Dean zadzwoni i zda relacje jak było. Strasznie bał się, że chłopak sobie nie poradził, rada miała wątpliwości i przez to Dean ma nieprzyjemności. Nie wiedział, jak działa kościół, do którego należy Dean wraz z jego rodziną, dlatego nie miał pojęcia, co dokładnie miało się tam wydarzyć. Wiedział jedynie, że Dean nie reaguje entuzjastycznie na wizytę w siedzibie kościoła i że mogą być to ciężkie chwile.

-Nie, nic się nie stało, znaczy…- Sam zawiesił, nie wiedział ile dokładnie może powiedzieć Casowi, to co się stało było dla Deana wstydliwe i nie chciał opowiadać mu o tym, sądził, że jeśli Dean chce mu o tym powiedzieć, to powinien zrobić to sam.

-Sam, co się dzieje, czemu Dean do mnie nie zadzwonił? Jest już w domu? Nie dzwoniłem, bo nie wiedziałem, czy ojciec nie przechowuje jego telefonu, nie chciałem żeby się wydało, że się kontaktujemy. Sam błagam mów.- Głos Castiela z każdym następnym pytaniem coraz bardziej się łamał i drżał ze stresu.

-Jest już w domu, ocena nie bez większych problemów poszła dobrze. - Sam odpowiedział wymijająco.- Nie mogę więcej ci powiedzieć, to Dean powinien…

-Problemów? Co się stało? - Cas zapytał z lekkim piskiem w głosie. Przestraszył się nie na żarty, Dean był dla niego najważniejszy na świecie i w życiu nie chciałby, by coś mu się stało lub miał jakieś utrapienia. On jako Alfa, powinien opiekować się swoją Omegą i dbać o wszystko.

-Wolałbym, by Dean sam ci to powiedział…

-Jak to, czemu? Ale on miał zadzwonić, czemu nie zadzwonił, poprosił cię?- Cas miał już mętlik w głowie, a odpowiedzi Sama ani trochę go nie satysfakcjonowały.

-Nie, Dean nie wie, że do ciebie dzwonię, ukradłem mu twoją wizytówkę. - Sam odpowiedział, by Cas zrozumiał, że ta rozmowa toczy się za plecami Deana i wolałby, by Dean się o tym nie dowiedział.- On nie zadzwonił, bo… Się wstydzi i nie chcę ci znowu zatruwać życia swoimi problemami.

-Zatruwać? On żartuje? Przecież mi to nie przeszkadza, cieszę się, że mi ufa i o wszystkim mówi.-Cas nie rozumiał, przecież Dean zawsze mówił mu o swoich małych sekrecikach, o tym jak się czuje, gdy razem przechodzili jego ruję, o tym co mu się śniło, czego się boi, nawet o swoich intymnych sprawach czasem wspominał. A teraz co? Nagle zdecydował, że będzie się wstydził i wykręcał tym, że nie chce mu przeszkadzać. Do cholery! On jest jego Alfą i chce wszystko wiedzieć, troszczyć się o swoją Omegę.- Sam, błagam, mów co z nim, nie dość, że coś mu się stało, to jeszcze nie chce że mną rozmawiać… 

-Cas, to nie to, że on nie chce, po prostu się wstydzi i jest przybity. Zadzwoń teraz do niego, porozmawiaj z nim, bo ja nie wiem jak go pocieszyć. Nie chce ci zaprzątać sobą głowy, zawsze był taki… On zawsze wszystko w sobie tłumi… Przy tobie się otwiera…

-Dobrze, Sam bardzo ci dziękuję, już do niego dzwonie.- Sam rozłączył się. Castiel głęboko odetchnął i drżącą ręką wybrał numer Deana. Po dłuższej chwili usłyszał w telefonie słabiutki, zapłakany głosik.

-Cas?- Pociągnął nosem.

-Dean, skarbie, jak się czujesz, czemu nie dzwonisz? Cały dzień czekam, aż się odezwiesz… Wszystko dobrze? - Castiel szybko zadawał kolejne pytania, chcąc jak najszybciej uzyskać odpowiedzi. Od rana, kiedy dowiedział się, że Dean jedzie przed oblicze rady chodził po ścianach ze strachu i niepokoju. Wiedział, jak duży nacisk kładzie kościół na kwestie masturbacji i bał się, że wyciągną od Deana to, że podczas rui zaspokoił się i będzie miał przez to nieprzyjemności, a w końcu gdyby nie on Dean nigdy nie odważyłby się niczego próbować.

-Tak, tak Cas, wszystko ok, jestem tylko troszkę zmęczony.- Skłamał nieudolnie, kładąc telefon na poduszce i przyciskając do niego ucho, by nie męczyć się dodatkowo. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale całe to badanie, wywiad; stres i ból, jaki temu towarzyszył wykończyło go doszczętnie.

-Nie kłam przecież słyszę, że płaczesz. Dean, kochanie, mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć, pamiętasz? Co się tam działo? Dlaczego płaczesz? - Cas nie dał się oszukać. Za dobrze już poznał chłopaka, by dać się tak łatwo zwieść. Nie zamierzał oczywiście krzyczeć na niego, ale raczej delikatnie upomnieć, że są dla siebie biscy i nie powinni się okłamywać, ani oszukiwać, by nie sprawiać sobie problemów

-Cas, nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy. Dam sobie że wszystkim radę sam… ja przesadzam, robię problem tam, gdzie go nie ma…- Dean dalej nie dał za wygraną. Znali się z Castielem od niedawna i on wciąż nie czuł się w pełni komfortowo przy Casie. Oczywiście ufał mu i był pewny, że nie mógłby go kiedykolwiek skrzywdzić, ale wciąż był Alfą, a po tylu latach wpajania mu zasad kościoła, musiał traktować Alfę nie jak przyjaciela, ale bardziej, jak pana. - Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać…

-Nie rozłączaj się, proszę. I nie żadne sam. Jeśli czujesz się z czymś źle, to nie jest robienie problemu z niczego, rozumiesz? Dean, kotku, chcę ci pomoc, powiedz co się tam stało, nie wstydź się, słyszysz?- Cas delikatnie poprosił. Dean był roztrzęsiony i zdołowany, co mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć po jego głosie, a mimo to wciąż wolał się rozłączyć i dusić w sobie wszystkie negatywne uczucia, zamiast wyżalić się chłopakowi, bo być może nie miałby ochoty tego słuchać, nie obchodziło by go to…

-Cas, ale ja nie chcę ci znów zaprzątać głowy swoimi problemami, ty masz na pewno swoje problemy, a mnie nimi nie obarczasz.

-Nie mam, a nawet jakbym miał to i tak bym bardziej się przejmował twoimi. Przestań już udawać i bądź moim słodkim , szczerym Deanem, zawsze mi opowiadasz o wszystkim, a teraz co? 

-Cas...- Dean rozpłakał się. - To było okropne…- Dean pękł. Wszystkie emocje uciekły ze szczelnej klatki, gdzie je trzymał i ukazały się w pełnej krasie. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez, głos Castiela był taki kojący, delikatny, że pomimo tego, że usilnie pragnął zachować wszelkie okropne wspomnienia dla siebie, to nakłoniło go do zwierzeń.

-Mów skarbie, wszystko co ci leży na sercu, niczego się nie bój.- Dean cicho płakał mu do słuchawki, nie zdolny się powstrzymać. Castiel czuł, że Dean potrzebuje się wygadać, ale jednocześnie ciężko mu znów to wszystko wywlekać.

-Pojechaliśmy tam i… Na początku było dobrze. Pytali mnie o różne rzeczy, czasem trochę intymne, ale jakoś dałem radę. Tylko, że nie spodobało im się, to że mam nieregularne ruje i jeszcze się przyczepili, czy się czasem nie zaspokajam.

-I co się stało? Przepytywali cię? 

-Nie… Okazało się że jeden z mistrzów, mistrz Crowley był lekarzem i… i mnie zbadał.- Wyznał cicho, ze wstrętem do samego siebie.

-Zbadał? Skarbie… Kiedyś mi mówiłeś, że bardzo się tego boisz. Jak było? Bardzo źle?- Castiel doskonale pamiętał każdą z ich rozmów i zawsze z chęcią słuchał tego, co Dean opowiadał. Miał w pamięci też tę rozmowę, która trochę niefortunnie zeszła na strachy Deana. Słysząc je wszystkie Cas nie mógł uwierzyć, jak wielu rzeczy Omega się boi. Nie chodziło o jakieś błahe, ( choć Castiel oczywiście ich nie negował, ani tym bardziej nie wyśmiewał) jak arachnophobia, czy strach przed tym, jak ktoś na niego krzyczy, ale zapadła mu w pamięć uwaga o strachu przed pierwszym badaniem. Cas to rozumiał. Dla młodych Omeg, których nikt nigdy nie widział nago to było ciężkie przeżycie, pełne niepewności, wstydu i nieśmiałości. On jako Alfa był odważny, śmiały, niczego się nie bał, ale Omegi były inne, strachliwe, płochliwe wielu rzeczy się bały, zwłaszcza tych nieznanych…

-Castiel, było gorzej niż sobie wyobrażałem, to było takie upokarzające, płakałem, strasznie się bałem. On był brutalny, bolało mnie, wpychał mi tam swoje palce i niedelikatnie nimi kręcił, strasznie piekło, ale jak wsunął jeszcze takie metalowe coś, wziernik, czy jakoś tak, to już się popłakałem z bólu. - Dean lamentował, ocierając twarz o materiał poszewki. Łzy spływały mu po policzkach i wtapiały się w poduszkę.- Do tego w ogóle mnie nie szanował, kazał rozebrać się na oczach jego i taty, było mi tak wstyd…

-Chwila, moment! - Cas przerwał mu wrzaskiem.- Nie było parawanu!? Przecież to jest karygodne, każdy pacjent ma prawo do ustronnego miejsca, by się rozebrać! 

-Też mnie to trochę zdziwiło, myślałem, że będzie inaczej, ale stwierdził, że przecież i tak będzie mnie zaraz oglądał nago, to co za różnica…- Dean wyszeptał zawstydzony.- I jeszcze się tak na mnie patrzył, jakby z obrzydzeniem. Najpierw mówił, że mam niedowagę, jestem wychudły, a potem, że tak ma być, że widać, że się nie obijam i nie obżeram. Nie wiem, co on ode mnie chciał, czepiał się nie wiadomo o co…

-To drań!- Castiel zdenerwował się i wrzasnął tak głośno, że Dean lekko się przestraszył. - Jesteś śliczny, nie zapominaj o tym, chudziutki, ale prześliczny.- Cas usłyszał, jak Dean cichutko pociąga nosem i nieco się uspokaja, słysząc komplement.- I do tego twój tata był przy badaniu? Przecież mogłeś sobie tego nie życzyć.- Cas uświadomił sobie kolejny uwłaczający Deanowi fakt i dalej warczał, nie mogąc powstrzymać wściekłości. Dlaczego tyle osób tak traktowało Omegi? Jak śmiecie bez uczuć i godności, jak maszynki do rodzenia szczeniąt i źródło przyjemności dla Alfy, nie widzieli ich cudownych charakterów, tego jak potrafią się śmiać i cieszyć, gdy są szczęśliwe, jak potrafią się bawić i czerpać przyjemność z życia, zawsze widzieli tylko… Omegi.

-Wiem, ale Mistrz mu kazał, bo jest Alfą i miał pilnować, czy jestem traktowany zgodnie z religią. 

-Boże, co za religijni fanatycy! Dałeś sobie jakoś radę? Wykryli coś? Jesteś zdrowy? Nie dzieje się z tobą coś złego?- Cas złagodził ton zmartwiony. Nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że Dean musiał przechodzić przez coś takiego, a on nie mógł mu w żadem sposób pomóc, mógł tylko pocieszyć go po wszystkim, nic więcej…

-Jestem zdrowy, sądzą, że skoro jestem zrodzony z Alf to mogę mieć teraz nieregularne ruje, potem mają się unormować. I zaspokajanie tez wykluczyli, bo stwierdził, że jestem ciasny. Mówili że najwyżej mogę robić to tylko palcami, ale skoro nie znaleźli nic na potwierdzenie, to wykluczyli.- Dean wyjaśnił spokojnie, delikatnym i zachrypłym głosem.

-Ciasny? Boże aż tak cię badali? - Dean mruknął potakująco.- Przynajmniej wiemy, że twoje ruje nie są niczym groźnym. To chociaż tyle… Uhh… Tak mi przykro, ile bym dał, bym mógł tam być z tobą, zabrać cię stamtąd, byś nie musiał tego przeżywać, albo chociaż potrzymać cię za rękę, wesprzeć. Opieprzyć tego cholernego mistrzunia i twojego ojca!

-Wiem Cas, ale teraz jesteś przy mnie…- Dean powiedział nieco sennie. Ręka ścierpła mu i powoli przełożył się na drugi bok. Pisnął z bólu cicho, ale wystarczająco, by Alfie ucho usłyszało.

-Wszystko dobrze? Jak się czujesz? -Zapytał pełen troski. 

-Tak… - Dean wypuścił powietrze że świstem.- Boli mnie tam na dole i jestem zmęczony, ale słysząc twój głos jest mi dużo lepiej.- Cas uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Dean wyciągnął spod poduszki koszulę i przytulił się, wyobrażając, że Cas tu jest i otula go swoim ciepłem, zapachem.

-Skarbie, zrobiłbym wszystko byś nie musiał przez to przechodzić.- Zapewnił. - Chciałbym cię teraz objąć, przytulić. Byś mógł poczuć się bezpiecznie.

-Czuję się bezpiecznie, wiem, że jesteś przy mnie, zawsze… - Dean wyszeptał, rozmarzony wdychając cudowny zapach Castiela. - Miałbyś ochotę się że mną zobaczyć?- Dean ściszył głos.

-Oczywiście, z tobą zawsze. Powiedz tylko kiedy.- Cas potwierdził pełen entuzjazmu. Nie widział Deana już od kilku dni i szczerze mu go brakowało. Mogli rozmawiać w ciągu dnia, pisać smsy, ale to nigdy nie było to samo, co bycie razem, czucie się nawzajem.

-Jak tylko uda mi się wymigać przed ojcem…

-Dean… Pretekst zawsze się znajdzie, jakby co Sam ci na pewno pomoże. Najważniejsze, to byś odpoczął. Wyśpij się, odpocznij, a jak będziesz czuł się na siłach, nic cie już tam nie będzie bolało, to wtedy. Może tak być?- Zaproponował, mając nadzieję, że Dean będzie mógł jak najszybciej się z nim spotkać.

-Oczywiście Cas. Dziękuję za wszystko.- Dean powiedział z autentyczną wdzięcznością.

-Nie masz za co dziękować. Prześpij się teraz, skarbie. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż się wreszcie zobaczymy. Za dwa tygodnie zaczyna się szkoła i nie będziemy się już tak często widywać.- Cas mruknął zwiedzony, uświadomiwszy sobie, że Dean z pierwszym września pójdzie do szkoły i będzie coraz więcej czasu spędzał na nauce i w szkole, niż na rozmowach i spotkaniach z nim.

-Ja też strasznie tęsknię za tobą. Bardzo chciałbym się do ciebie przytulić i obiecuję, że będziemy się widywać nawet częściej. Jak będę chodzić do szkoły, to będę częściej wychodził z domu i będziemy się mogli widywać. Ojciec nie będzie się pieklił.

-To świetnie, chciałbym cię widywać jak najczęściej. -Castiel pisnął podekscytowany. -Boże…- Cas wywarczał. Tak bardzo chciał ujrzeć Omegę, pochwycić w ramiona, pocałować, wycałować, wszędzie, objąć, dotykać…- Pamiętaj, jesteś dla mnie najcudowniejszy na świecie, ciągle o tobie myślę. Jeny! Jak ja bym chciał byś był tu teraz! Ale najpierw się wyśpij. -Castiel momentalnie się opanował i wrócił na ziemię.-Twoje samopoczucie jest najważniejsze. Dobranoc. Jutro mi opowiesz, jeśli znów coś ci się przyśni.

-Jasne. Napiszę do ciebie, jak tylko wstanę. Dobranoc.- Dean wymruczał sennie, o mało nie zasypiając.

-Śpij dobrze, kochanie.- Cas szepnął i rozłączył się. Dean szybko położył komórkę na stoliku i wtulając się w koszulę zasnął z nadzieją na jakiś kolejny miły sen.

Miewał najróżniejsze sny, czasem dość rzeczywiste, jakby z dnia codziennego, a czasem piękne, cudowne, nierealne, pełne Castiela, pocałunków, dotkania… Jednak nigdy nie przyśniło mu się nic więcej, zawsze sen kończył się na kilku pieszczotkach, ale ubranie nigdy nie zostało zdjęte, żaden z nich nie pokazał choćby skrawka skóry więcej drugiemu…

Raz opowiedział Castielowi, że przyśniło mu się, jak się całowali u niego w domu, a potem Cas zaczął częściej zapytywać o jego sny. Dean zarumieniony, zawstydzony czasem opowiadał o jego snach. Cas jakby zawsze wyczekiwał na to, że któryś z nich rozwinie się, Dean podzieli się czymś bardziej intymnym, zażyłym, ale doskonale wiedział, że uciśniony chyba nawet nie potrafi sobie tego wyobrazić, jego podświadomość ukróca tego, tak samo jak jego żelazne wychowanie. Nie miał mu tego za złe, uroczym było słychać tych niewinnych, nieskalanych żądzą historyjek, delikatnych, bez pożądania, a z duża dozą romantyzmu. Dean był jeszcze młody, wiele było przed nim i Cas miał nadzieje, że większość swojego życia Dean będzie dzielił właśnie z nim, nawet te najintymniejsze kwestie.


	11. W domu dobrze, ale u Casa najlepiej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za opóźnienie, ale niestety szkoła nie daje wytchnienia :(

Dean obrócił się rozzłoszczony na drugi bok, nie zważając na piekący ból pomiędzy udami i szczelnie zacisnął powieki. Był tak zmęczony, że tylko marzył by zasnąć, ale nie mógł. Mimo, że ból już trochę zelżał, to dalej nie ustąpił na tyle by mógł spokojnie zasnąć, więc tylko bezczynnie leżał i obracał się z boku na bok. Czasem na chwilę udawało mu się przysnąć, ale śpiąc tak lekko ciągle budził się przez najmniejszy szmer. 

Nad ranem usnął nieco głębiej zmęczony bezsenną nocą. Tej nocy jednak nie nawiedził go żaden miły sen. A wręcz przeciwnie, w snach pojawiała się jakaś postać, która na różne sposoby sprawiała mu ból i upokarzała, przez co Dean trząsł się, chwytał nerwowo za kołdrę, cicho szlochał i pojękiwał. Sen rozwijał się i przerodził w paskudne wspomnienie dnia wczorajszego. Jednak było trochę inaczej… Przy badaniu był ktoś, jakiś mężczyzna, który czuwał przy nim, delikatnie ściskał za rękę i szeptał coś miękko, przez co wszystko było łatwiejsze, prostsze do zniesienia.

Dean obudził się mokry od potu, ale z jakimś dziwnym poczuciem, że ten sen w jakiś sposób go oczyścił. Chłopak wiedział, że musi zapomnieć o tej przykrej sytuacji i żyć dalej. Jako Omega zawsze wszystko przeżywał bardziej, rozpamiętywał i ciężej było mu zapomnieć, ale mając wsparcie w tej najważniejszej osobie było łatwiej, dużo łatwiej…

Dean sięgnął i spod poduszki wyciągnął koszulę. Zaciągnął się wspaniałym zapachem Castiela i przymknął oczy. Utulony słodkim, uspokajającym go aromatem zasnął. A sen, który nadszedł tym razem był przyjemniejszy, o wiele przyjemniejszy…

Dean obudził się kilka godzin później i przeciągnął się, wziął szybki prysznic i zszedł do kuchni, by jak zawsze przygotować śniadanie. Gdy schodził po schodach przywitał go smakowity zapach naleśników. Zwabiony wszedł do kuchni. Widząc brata krzątającego się między blatem, a kuchenką, stanął zdziwiony w drzwiach. 

-Sammy?- Dean zapytał, a brat obrócił się z uśmiechem. 

-Dean? Co tu robisz? Myślałem, że dalej będziesz się źle czuł i chciałem cię wyręczyć.- Sam przygasił ogień pod patelnią i podszedł do brata. Będąc o pół głowy wyższym, przygarnął go do siebie.- Jak się czujesz?

-Jeszcze mnie trochę boli, ale nie tak, jak wczoraj.- Dean wymruczał w ramię brata.- Dziękuje.

-Nie ma sprawy. Wczoraj miałeś ciężki dzień i nie chciałem byś dziś się przemęczał. - Sam mocno przyciskał blondyna do piersi.- Jak mogę coś dla ciebie jeszcze zrobić, to tylko powiedz.

-W sumie to byłoby coś takiego…- Sam spojrzał w dół na brata pytająco.- Mógłbyś powiedzieć ojcu, że idziemy na zakupy… Po rzeczy do szkoły…

-Czegoś ci jeszcze brakuje?- Sam spytał podejrzliwie.

-Nie… Chciałbym zobaczyć się z Casem. A muszę mieć jakiś pretekst, bym mógł wyjść.- Dean uśmiechnął się zarumieniony.

-Jasne, rozumiem, że rozmawialiście…- Sam uśmiechnął się szeroko, udając, że nie miał o tym najmniejszego pojęcia.

-Tak, wczoraj. - Dean odwzajemnił się delikatnym uśmiechem i spuścił wzrok lekko zakłopotany.

-No i brawo. - Sam zaśmiał się. Dostałoby mu się, gdyby brat odkrył, że zwędził mu wizytówkę i w jego interesie dzwonił do Casa. Dean nigdy nie lubił, gdy ktoś wtrącał się nieproszony, ale czasem trzeba było zrobić coś wbrew jego woli, dla wspólnego dobra.- Coś nazmyślam ojcu, nie martw się.

Ojciec wszedł do kuchni, od razu stawiając synów na baczność. 

-Śniadanie gotowe?- Zapytał siadając przy stole. Dean spojrzał na Sama, który skinął dyskretnie, że może podpisać się pod jego dziełem.

-Tak, tato. Już podaję.- Dean nałożył ojcu naleśnik na talerz, a potem podszedł do Sama i podał jeden jemu i cicho szepnął.- Dzięki za wszystko.- Sam tylko uśmiechnął się i wepchnął spory kawałek naleśnika do ust.

-Tato, jest taka sprawa.- Sam zaczął, przełykając kęs naleśnika. Ojciec spojrzał zainteresowany na syna.- Ja i Dean nie mamy jeszcze kilku rzeczy do szkoły, możemy iść na zakupy?

-Zakupy? - Ojciec spojrzał groźnie.- Czego wam potrzeba?

-Mi piórnik i jeszcze dwie książki, a Deanowi zeszyty.- Sam wyrecytował, mając nadzieję, że ojciec nie nabierze żadnych podejrzeń. 

-Uhhh, niech będzie… Dam ci pieniądze. Nie wydawaj na nic niepotrzebnego, ani nie kupuj żadnych słodyczy, bratu tym bardziej!- Ojciec wskazał palcem na starszego syna.- Ale macie wrócić za dwie godziny, Dean musi zrobić obiad.

-Dobrze ojcze.- Dean wewnętrznie skakał ze szczęścia, wiedząc, że już za chwilę wreszcie spotka się z Castielem. Całkiem dużo rozmawiali, pisali, ale to wciąż było za mało, Dean pragnął więcej, nie tylko jego głosu i zapachu, ale jego ciepła, silnych rąk obejmujących go ciasno. Tych cudownych, powolnych pocałunków, których Cas nigdy mu nie szczędził…

Po skończonym śniadaniu po i szybkim ogarnięciu stołu bracia, wyszli z domu.

-Podprowadzę cię pod jego dom, ok?- Sam zaproponował idąc w stronę domu Castiela pod laskiem.

-Jasne, jeszcze raz dzięki.- Dean powoli dreptał przez ulicę, bojąc się jeszcze gwałtowniejszych ruchów. 

-Spoko. - Sam uśmiechnął się.- Kupię dla niepoznaki kilka rzeczy. Jak będę wracał, to pod ciebie podejdę. 

-Super. Dasz nam chociaż ze dwie godzinki?- Dean zapytał pełen nadziei i entuzjazmu.

-Starczy wam?- Sam zapytał kąśliwie. Dean uśmiechnął się zarumieniony. - Żartuję, będę za jakieś dwie godziny, baw się dobrze.- Sam poklepał go po ramieniu i ruszył w stronę centrum miasta. Dean odetchnął i powoli wszedł do ogródka Castiela. Zapukał cicho. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się. W nich stanął, jak zawsze ubrany w koszulę i z rozczochranymi włosami Castiel. Zaskoczony widokiem chłopca, szeroko się uśmiechnął i przeszedł przez próg, bliżej niego.

-Dean?- Cas mocno go uścisnął.- Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś. Wejdź, wejdź do środka. – Cas ustąpił mu w przejściu, czym bardzo mu schlebił i Dean powoli wszedł. Zdjął buty i grzecznie stanął przy ścianie, czekając, aż Cas zarosi go dalej. Jako Omega nigdy nie śmiałby wejść do domu Alfy bez wyraźnej komendy.- Może pójdźmy do salonu…- Cas zaproponował, Dean posłusznie wszedł do pokoju dziennego, a Cas tuż za nim. - Jak się wyrwałeś?

\- Sam i ja wyszliśmy pod pretekstem zakupów. Sammy przyjdzie po mnie za dwie godziny.- Dean oparł się ukradkiem dłonią oparcie kanapy.

-Rozumiem…- Cas pokiwał głową. Oczywiście zauważył, że Dean dość szybko się męczy i wciąż nie jest w pełni sprawny. Spojrzał na niego z troską i zapytał.- Jak się czujesz? Lepiej już? 

-Troszkę jeszcze boli, ale jest dużo lepiej. - Dean odpowiedział przekładając ciężar ciała na prawą nogę i nieco bardziej opierając się o kanapę. 

-Dean, nie zrozum mnie źle, cieszę się, że tu jesteś, bardzo, ale skoro jeszcze cię boli, to może trzeba było zostać w domu, odpocząć.

-Nie. Jakbym został w domu, to musiałbym robić obiad, sprzątać, bolało by mnie coraz gorzej, a u ciebie mogę trochę odsapnąć. Po za tym nie mogłem się doczekać naszego spotkania.

-No tak…- Cas uśmiechnął się współczując chłopcu. - Dobrze, to usiądź sobie wygodnie… Albo najlepiej się połóż.- Cas powiedział ciepło i delikatnie pogłaskał go po włosach.

-Nie trzeba Cas, jeśli mogę, to tylko sobie siądę i…- Dean cichutko odmówił. Nie chciał leżeć u Alfy na kanapie, podczas, gdy on będzie mu nadskakiwał. 

-Nalegam, nie przeszkadza mi, że będziesz sobie leżeć.- Cas uśmiechnął się. Podszedł do Deana i pomógł mu najpierw usiąść, a potem najdelikatniej, jak potrafił podniósł jego nogi i ułożył je na kanapie. Sięgnął po koc leżący na oparciu i narzucił go na chłopca.

-Cas, to niepotrzebne, naprawdę nie musisz…- Dean zamilkł, kiedy Cas ukląkł i delikatnie ucałował go w usta.

-Potrzebne, nawet nie wiesz, jak się zamartwiałem… Tak mi przykro, że nie mogłem cię od tego uchronić, albo chociaż być tam z tobą i cię wesprzeć…- Cas głaskał go po głowie, wpatrując się ze współczuciem w zielone tęczówki.

-Cas, w porządku, naprawdę… Proszę nie rozmawiajmy o tym… Chciałbym o tym już zapomnieć…- Dean poprosił cichutko i powoli położył dłoń na dłoni Castiela.

-Oczywiście. Więcej do tego nie wracamy. - Cas uśmiechnął się i ścisnął dobrną rękę. - To co, może masz ochotę na coś do jedzenia? 

-Nie, dziękuję. Dopiero jadłem śniadanie.- Cas opatulił go szczelniej kocem.

-To może coś słodkiego? Hmm?- Castiel mruknął pytająco, Dean uśmiechnął się, dając do zrozumienia, że bardzo chętnie, jednak równie bardzo wiedział, jak surowo jest to zakazane.

-Chętnie, ale nie mogę. W mojej religii…- Dean zająknął się widząc rozgniewaną minę Alfy.

-Dean, nie pytam, czy ci wolno, ale czy masz ochotę na coś?- Cas przerwał mu. Dość już miał tych cholernych, irracjonalnych zasad kościoła. Dean nie mógł zjeść sobie cukierka, bo co? Utyje? Dogodzi sobie? Bez przesady, przecież życie to nie wegetacja, trzeba korzystać z niego pełnymi garściami, a utycie mu nie groziło. Był tak chudziutki i drobny, że Cas miał wrażenie, że lada chwila się złamie. Dean wciąż tylko wykonywał powierzone mu obowiązki, bez mrugnięcia okiem, ciężko pracował, nie dostając za to absolutnie nic, oprócz gnębienia, kolejnych idiotycznych zasad , zakazów i nakazów.- To co? Zaopatrzyłem się w kilka rodzajów słodkości, na co masz ochotę?- Dean zdezorientowany wpatrywał się pusto w Castiela. Po chwili wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.- Mam babeczki, karmelki, lukrecje… Na co masz ochotę.- Cas wymienił, ale znów spotkał się z zakłopotanym wzorkiem chłopaka.- To ci coś wybiorę. Leż sobie, zaraz wrócę.- Cas podniósł się i ruszył żwawo do kuchni. Po niedługiej chwili wrócił z talerzykiem i szklanką.- Cola i ciasto.- Cas podał mu talerzyk, a szklankę postawił na stole. Uważając, by nie uszkodzić Deana, ani nie zadać mu bólu usiadł przy jego nogach na kanapie. Wpatrywał się intensywnie w chłopaka, który wziął pierwszy kęs.

-Jej! To pyszne. Uwielbiam jabłecznik.- Dean pochwalił i zaczął szybko pałaszować zawartość talerzyka.

-Cieszę się, że ci smakuje. Zwłaszcza, że sam je piekłem.- Dean przerwał jedzenie i obrzucił spojrzeniem Castiela, który wpatrywał się w niego, jakby czekając na opinię, może pochwałę. 

-Świetnie pieczesz.- Dean uśmiechnął się i wziął kolejny kęs.- Nigdy nie jadłem czegoś tak dobrego. Rzadko jem słodkie, choć bardzo je lubię. Czasem Sam mi coś przemyca, kilka cukierków, albo jakiegoś batonika, a tak to praktycznie w ogóle. Nawet w moje urodziny mogę liczyć tylko na jakąś babeczkę z wbitymi świeczkami…- Dean spojrzał na Castiela, który uważnie słuchał go z nietęgą miną. 

-Przykro mi…- Dean tylko wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do delektowania się przepysznym deserem.- Bardzo mi szkoda, że masz takie życie. 

-Już się przyzwyczaiłem. Żyję tak odkąd się zaprezentowałem, ale nie mogę narzekać.- Dean dyskretnie oblizał palec wskazujący, który ubrudził sobie jabłkowym musem.- Zawsze ojciec mógł mnie wyrzucić na ulicę, albo sprzedać do burdelu. W obu przypadkach miałbym zarabiać na życie własnym ciałem, więc nie mogę mówić, że mam najgorzej… 

-A jak było kiedyś? - Cas zapytał cicho, baczne obserwując różowy język oblizujący usta.- Tata traktował cię inaczej, niż teraz?

-Było zupełnie inaczej. Tata mnie szanował… Ba! On mnie uwielbiał. Wychwalał, że jego pierworodny syn będzie Alfą. Zapoznawał mnie z innymi Alfami, bym był taki jak one, ale ja wiedziałem, że nie jestem taki. Tata mi wmawiał, że mam być twardy, ale nie umiałem. Kiedy się zaprezentowałem, widziałem to zawiedzenie w jego oczach, tą odrazę. Od tamtego dnia nigdy nie było tak, jak kiedyś. Całą swoją miłość przelał na Sama, a mnie zaczął traktować jak Omegę. Jem najmniej z rodziny, tata i Sam jedzą ze trzy razy tyle co ja... Oczywiście ja to jedzenie przygotowuję… Zawsze sprzątam w domu, koszę trawnik, wszystko, mój ojciec tylko jeździ do kościoła. No czasem umyje auto, bo Impala jest święta i nie wolno mi jej nawet tknąć. 

-A masz jakiś czas wolny? - Cas zapytał, choć nie chciał już ciągnąć tej rozmowy. Bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, jak wygląda jego życie, ale ilekroć Dean zaczynał opowiadać, serce zaczynało go boleć, a alfi instynkt bronienia Omegi aż szalał. Nie mógł słuchać tych wszystkich upokarzających faktów.

-Tylko wieczorem, jak posprzątam po kolacji. Ale zazwyczaj jestem tak zmęczony, że tylko się kąpię i idę spać. - Dean skończył już ciasto i odłożył talerzyk na kolana.

-To przykre, Dean może porozmawiajmy o czymś milszym. Na co dzień masz ciężko, nie chce zadręczać cię niewygodnymi pytaniami też tutaj.- Cas czule się uśmiechnął, zabrał talerzyk i położył go na stoliku. Sięgnął po szklankę z colą i podał ją chłopcu. Dean uśmiechnął się szczerze i odebrał naczynie oburącz. Łapczywie wypił zakazany napój i oddał szklankę Castielowi.

-Zgadzam się. Bardzo za tobą tęskniłem…- Dean szepnął i pochyliwszy się zapał go za dłoń.

-Ja też, jestem tu strasznie samotny. Niby mama dzwoni co kilka dni, ale jednak brakuje mi towarzystwa. Zwłaszcza, że jutro mam urodziny, a nie mogę ich świętować, bo nie mam z kim. Rodzice i brat mieszkają w Pontiac, a ja nie mam jakoś ochoty jechać tyle godzin na dzień, góra dwa…

-Masz jutro urodziny?- Cas pokiwał głową. Dean zamyślił się.

-Tak, szkoda, że nie będziemy mogli ich razem spędzić…- Dean posmutniał.- Ale to nic, przyzwyczaiłem się do samotności. Dziś jesteś u mnie i to mi wszystko wynagradza.- Cas uśmiechnął się szczerze i przysunął się nieco bliżej do pół leżącego chłopca. Delikatnie się pochylił i cmoknął w usta. Dean spojrzał wyczekująco na mężczyznę. Cas sięgnął dłonią do jego twarzy i subtelnie pogładził policzek kciukiem. Dean powoli podniósł się i niepewnie przybliżył usta do warg Alfy. Cas zrozumiał, że Dean jako nieśmiały Omega, nie zacznie pocałunku, lecz poczeka aż Alfa zdecyduje się zacząć. 

Cas pociągnął nieznacznie jego twarz w swoją stronę i złączył ich usta w czułym powolnym pocałunku. Dean pozwolił sobie położyć dłoń na jego szyi. Cas uśmiechnął się podczas pocałunku i objął plecy Deana, przysuwając go do sobie. Dean czując ból cicho pisnął w jego usta. Cas gwałtownie odskoczył i spojrzał na chłopca, szukając oznak bólu, strachu… Czegokolwiek.

-Zabolało cię!? Przepraszam, nie chciałem!- Cas zapytał z troską i strachem.- Wszytko dobrze? Mogę coś…?

Dean zamknął oczy i rozmarzony przycisnął swoje usta do Castiela i spokojnie pocałował, nie dając mu dokończyć zdania. Cas natychmiast oddał się w wir pocałunku. Cieszył się, że Dean troszkę się ośmielił, ale wiąż miał na względzie jego zdrowie. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy obojgu zabrakło powietrza, rozłączyli usta i spojrzeli na siebie.

-Nic mi nie jest.- Dean powiedział i pomalutku przytulił się do szerokiej piersi Castiela.

-Przestraszyłem się…- Cas odetchnął i przytulił chłopca. Dean położył głowę na jego ramieniu i przymknął oczy. Po nieprzespanej, męczącej nocy marzył, by się przespać, a przy Castielu było tak bezpiecznie, ciepło…

-Jesteś zmęczony.- Stwierdził.- Masz ochotę się zdrzemnąć?

-Nie chcę spać, chcę być przy tobie.- Dean mimowolnie ziewnął, jak szczeniak i cicho mlasnął. Cas cichutko się zaśmiał.

-Nie będzie mi przeszkadzało, jeśli się prześpisz. Możesz czuć się bezpiecznie, będę tutaj, niczego się nie bój.- Dean pokiwał głową mile zmęczony.- Połóż się…- Cas powoli pomógł ułożyć się chłopcu.

-Mógłbyś położyć się koło mnie?- Dean zapytał nieśmiało.

-Oczywiście!- Cas odpowiedział entuzjastycznie. Dean przesunął się w głąb kanapy, robiąc miejsce dla Castiela. Mężczyzna położył się obok. Chopak wtulił się w bok Castiela i wcisnął nos w zagłębienie jego szyi. - Cieszę się, że kupiłem tę szerszą kanapę.- Dean zaśmiał się cicho.- Śpij spokojnie. Obudzę cię, jak przyjdzie po ciebie Sam. 

-Mhm…- Dean mruknął i od razu usnął. Castiel uśmiechnął się i czule pogłaskał go po głowie. Dean przytulił się mocniej. Cas naciągnął na nich koc i opatulił nim szczelnie chłopca. Cas oparł brodę na jego głowie. Dean cichutko coś mruknął i przełożył rękę przez jego żebra. Cas uśmiechnął się i cmoknął chłopca w czoło. 

Po około godzinie, Cas usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Dean od razu przebudził się i podniósł głowę znad piersi Casa. 

-Ciii… Śpij sobie. Ja otworzę.- Cas wyswobodził się z uścisku Deana i wstał.

\- Może to Sam…- Dean mruknął trochę nieprzytomnie. Cas podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je.

-Cassss!!!- Ruda dziewczyna w drzwiach krzyknęła i rozentuzjazmowana wskoczyła na Castiela i objęła go nogami. - Tak długo cię nie widziałam, nic się nie zmieniłeś, dalej jesteś ciachem. 

-Anna…?


	12. Powracająca przeszłość

-Anna?- Cas zdziwił się, widząc dziewczynę. Ściągnął ją z siebie i postawił na podłodze. Dean wychylił się nieznacznie zza kanapy.- Co ty tu robisz?

-Wróciłam, co prawda tylko na tydzień, bo przyjechałam tylko pozamykać kilka spraw, ale musiałam cię zobaczyć.- Anna położyła dłoń na lekko szorstkim policzku Castiela. 

-Skąd znasz mój adres?- Cas strząsnął rękę ze swojej twarzy i cofnął się nieznacznie zwiększając dystans między nimi.

-Przyjechałam i bardzo chciałam się z tobą spotkać, dzwoniłam do ciebie, ale chyba zmieniłeś numer. Ale na szczęście miałam w kontaktach twojego ojca i on mi powiedział, że przeprowadzałeś się do Kansas i dał mi twój adres. Szybko pozałatwiałam wszystkie sprawy i przyjechałam do ciebie. Nie widzieliśmy się tyle lat… A ty dalej taki smakowity, tak męsko pachniesz, mmm- Anna zrobiła krok w stronę Alfy, zaciągnęła się jego zapachem i położyła dłonie na jego piersi. - Chodźmy do ciebie na górę, jestem zaklinowana, nie musisz się martwić… - Anna popchnęła go w stronę schodów.

-Cas…?- Dean podniósł się z kanapy i owinięty kocem wszedł do ganku.

-Dean…- Cas oprzytomniał i spojrzał na chłopca, który przestraszony widokiem i nieznanym zapachem Alfy stał, nerwowo zaciskając palce na kocu, bacznie przyglądając się kobiecie.

-Co to za Omega?- Anna spytała z pogardą w głosie.-Twoja?- Anna powęszyła i wyczuła, że ci dwaj nie są połączeni.- Coś sobie poderwałeś?

-Nie, znaczy…- Cas zdziwiony bezczelnością Anny zaniemówił.- Anno to jest Dean, mój chłopak. Dean to jest Anna, moja…

-Dziewczyna…- Wtrąciła się.

-Była. -Cas poprawił.

-Byliśmy ze sobą w liceum, ale to nie znaczy, że teraz nie możemy się zabawić. Chodź, twoja Omega pewno nie ma nic przeciwko- Anna chwyciła za koszulę Castiela i przyciągnęła go do swoich ust. Castiel w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się i wyrwał.

-Anna przestań.- Warknął. Dean nic nie rozumiał, zdziwiony i przestraszony sięgnął po buty, miał ogromną ochotę uciec stąd i zostawić dawną parę samej sobie, byle by nie musiał tego wszystkiego oglądać. Pragnął usunąć się z drogi i przestać być piątym kołem u wozu. Był tylko Omegą i nigdy nie mógł konkurować z Alfą. Cas widząc , że Dean sięga po buty i udaje się do wyjścia szybko pośpieszył w jego stronę-Dean! Dokąd idziesz?

-Chcecie spędzić czas razem, rozumiem, czekałeś na jej powrót, a ja byłem chwilowym zastępstwem… Ja, ja nie będę wam przeszkadzał.- Dean wymyślił jedyne racjonalne i najbardziej prawdopodobne rozwiązanie całej tej sytuacji. Często słyszało się, że Alfy tylko zabawiały się Omegami, gdy tak naprawdę pragnęły Alf i to na nich naprawdę im zależało.

-Nie!- Cas chwycił go za ramię i trochę za mocno przyciągnął do siebie. Dean pisnął, ale Cas nie był w stanie przejąć się tym, o wiele bardziej zamartwiał się tym, co wygadywał Dean.- Posłuchaj, Anna nic dla mnie nie znaczy, to było dawno, ja nic do niej nie czuję, nie chcę się z nią zabawiać, dla mnie najważniejszy jesteś ty i cię nigdy z nikim nie zdradzę.- Cas mocno przytulił chłopaka, poczuł jak kilka łez Omegi spada mu na koszulę.- A ty przecież mówiłaś, że jesteś zaklinowana. – Cas zwrócił się do naburmuszonej kobiety.

-No tak, przez takiego jednego anglika, ale co to ma do rzeczy!?- Anna oburzona komentarzem Castiela fuknęła.

-Co to ma do rzeczy?! Anna, skoro ktoś cię zaklinował, to jesteś z nim w związku, to zdrada!- Cas ryknął, coraz mocniej przyciskając chłopca do siebie. Nigdy nie posądziłby swojej starej przyjaciółki, dziewczyny o takie zachowanie, o zdradę.

-Nie zdrada, tylko przygoda, odnowienie dawnej znajomości. Z resztą on się o tym nie dowie, więc co za różnica.- Anna wzruszyła ramionami i zaplotła ręce na piersi. 

-Co za różnica, boże jak możesz tak traktować swojego partnera?

-Za to ty tą swoja Omegę wychwalasz, jakby był jakimś bóstwem, a to tylko nic nie warty dzieciak.- Anna wskazała na chłopca, który bał się choć na chwilę otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć w stronę rozwścieczonej Alfy. 

-Nie mów tak o nim- Cas stanął w obronie chłopca, który kurczowo trzymał się koszuli Castiela i przerażony, zapłakany wtulał twarz w jego pierś.- Jest najlepszy!

-Chyba sobie żartujesz! Wolisz tą byle jak Omegę od mnie?! Jestem Alfą i to sto razy ładniejszą od niego! Mądrzejszą, dam ci prawdziwe szczenięta, a nie bękarty, a co gorsza pewnie Omegi, bo nie sądzę, żeby z tego czegoś wyszło kiedykolwiek coś lepszego niż Omega.

-Anna wynoś się z mojego domu! Nie wieżę, że potrafiłaś powiedzieć coś takiego! Kocham Deana i nie zamierzam mieć z tobą nic do czynienia! Jak ty do cholery się w ogóle do niego odzywasz, nie jest wart mniej niż ty, czy ja! Rozumiesz! Masz go przeprosić!

-Cas, nie pieprz! Serio wolisz to od mnie?!- Anna wskazała na Deana, który trząsł się ze strachu. Cas z każdą chwilą ściskał go mocniej, jakby chciał, by Dean nie słuchał, ani nie był świadkiem tej rozmowy. 

-Won z mojego domu! Ty zdradziecka suko! Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego po tobie…!- Castiel warknął aż Anna cofnęła się o krok, nie ze strachu, ale niedowierzania, że Cas jej były chłopak, potrafił się tak do niej odezwać.

-Jak śmiesz! - Anna uderzyła go otwartą dłoń w twarz. Castiel nawet nie ruszył się. Mocniej przytulił Deana, jakby z obawy, że kolejny rozwścieczony cios poleci w niego. - Dobrze, żałuj, mogłeś mnie przelecieć bez konsekwencji, ale nie… będziesz zgrywał kochającego męża tego zera!

-Czy ty czegoś nie rozumiesz? Won! Nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć! Wracaj do Anglii, do swojego kochasia, a mnie i mojego chłopaka zostaw w spokoju.

-Jak chcesz!- Cas delikatnie wyswobodził się z objęcia Deana, szarpnął za jej ramię i wyrzucił za drzwi. Trzasnął nimi tak mocno, że omal nie wyleciał z futryny i natychmiast pochwycił chłopca w ramiona i mocno przytulił, przyciskając jego twarz do swojej piersi i delikatnie, uspokajająco głaszcząc po włosach.

-Przepraszam Dean, nie wiedziałem, że się tu zjawi, że to wszystko się wydarzy. Przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi?-Dean powolutku się odsunął i zapłakany spojrzał na mężczyznę. Chwycił kołnierzyk koszuli Casa i przygiął go do siebie, by pocałować. Cas zaskoczony odwzajemnił pocałunek i pogładził Deana po plecach i szyi.

-Nie przepraszaj, nic nie zrobiłeś. - Dean oderwał się od Castiela i powiedział.-Broniłeś mnie i wychwalałeś, to było takie miłe.

-Ale ona cię obrażała i traktowała tak…- Cas zawarczał, a Dean pogłaskał go dłonią po policzku.

-Cas, kocham cię.- Dean spojrzał szczerze w jego błękitne oczy. Puls Castiela na chwilę się zatrzymał, słysząc wyznanie, którego Dean jeszcze nigdy względem niego nie wypowiedział. - Najbardziej na świecie i nie wiesz, jak bardzo zabolało mnie, gdy ona powiedziała, że jesteś jej chłopakiem. Poczułem, że jestem nic nie wart, że jestem tylko zastępstwem dla niej, gdy jej nie było. Zwykłą podróbką prawdziwego partnera dla ciebie.

-Nie jesteś żadną podróbką, jesteś moim skarbem, kocham cię.- Cas chwycił go w pasie i podniósł. Dean mimo bólu, objął go nogami w pasie i rękami za szyję, by nie spaść. Cas uśmiechnął się i przytulił go do piersi, mocno i żarliwe całując. - Kocham cię, kocham.- Cas wymruczał między pocałunkami. Powoli zbliżył się do kanapy i uważając, by nie zrobić krzywdy Deanowi usiadł, pozwalając, by Dean siedział na nim okrakiem. Przez chwilę jeszcze całowali się, aż Cas przerwał i najmocniej, jak potrafił przytulił Deana do piersi, a jego głowę do swojego ramienia. Delikatnie głaskał jego włosy w czułym, uspokajającym geście.

-Powiedz mi co cię łączyło z Anną.- Dean poprosił cicho po dłuższej chwili, nie odsuwając się. Cas przestał gładzic Deana i spojrzał na niego. Blondyn odsunął się, wyglądał tak poważnie, a zarazem prosząco.

-Naprawdę? Może nie rozmawiajmy o tym… Dean…- Chłopak jednak nie przestał intensywnie wpatrywać się w niego, przez co zmusił go, by opowiedział.- Chodziłem z Anną w liceum, ona była we mnie zakochana, ale je raczej traktowałem ją jako zauroczenie. Ona bardzo dobrze się uczyła i dostała stypendium, tyle, że na Oksford w Anglii… Wyjechała na kilka lat i od tamtej pory jej nie widziałem. Nie mam pojęcia co się z nią działo aż do dziś. Widocznie znalazła tam sobie partnera, z którym się sparzyła, ale nie wpadłbym na to by była zdolna do zdrady, nie znałem jej jako taką…- Cas uciął, nie chcąc się znów niecenzuralnie wyrażać.- Mój tata zawsze ją uwielbiał, była Alfą i był z tego dumny. Nie dziwie się, że dał jej mój adres… - Cas westchnął i cmoknął zasłuchanego Deana. Chłopak uśmiechnął się.- Ale nic mnie już z nią nie łączy, nie kocham jej ani mnie do niej nie ciągnie. Nie masz się czym zamartwiać.

-Wiem Cas, wierzę. - Dean pochylił się i pocałował go czule i powoli. - Kocham cię.- Dean wyszeptał. 

-Ja ciebie też kocham.- Cas wymruczał starając się nie przerywać pocałunku. Delikatnie objął jego plecy i powoli go po nich gładził. Po chwili zanurkował dłonią pod koszulkę chłopaka. Dean wzdrygnął się, ale nie dosunął. Cichutko mruknął w usta Castiela, ten uśmiechnął się i zaczął masować jego nagie plecy. Powoli odsunął usta od warg Deana i spojrzał na niego z prawdziwym uczuciem. Dean otworzył oczy. Miał je lekko rozmarzone i niewidzące. Cas uśmiechnął się i widząc, że Dean nie ma nic przeciwko, zaczął całować go po szyi. Chłopak nieznacznie odchylił głowę, czując wspaniałe, delikatne pocałunki na tak wrażliwym miejscu. 

-Śniło ci się dziś coś?- Castiel zapytał miedzy pocałunkami. Dean ledwo był w stanie wysłuchać słów Casa, a jeszcze trudniejsze było poskładać własną wypowiedź. Dean pokiwał głową.- Opowiedz mi…

-Było tak jak teraz…- Cas przerwał pocałunki i spojrzał pytająco.- Byliśmy u ciebie, siedziałem ci na kolanach, tak jak teraz … Całowaliśmy się, potem zacząłeś mnie dotykać po brzuchu.

-Właśnie tak…? - Cas przesunął dłoń z pleców na pierś Deana i delikatnie zaczął wodzić po niej dłonią. Dean cichutko westchnął i zacisnął powieki.

-Mhmm…- Dean sapnął, jeszcze nigdy nie było mu tak przyjemnie. Nawet, gdy z pomocą Castiela ulżył sobie podczas rui, to było po prostu dobre, ale to co teraz robił z Casem, to było coś o wiele, wiele lepszego. 

-Co robiłem potem? - Cas zapytał, wracając do całowania chłopcu obojczyków. 

-Zdjąłeś ze mnie koszulkę.- Cas zatrzymał się, Dean śnił o tym, że Cas go rozbierał, naprawdę? Cas nie mógł się otrząsnąć. 

-A mogę teraz to zrobić?- Cas zapytał uwodzicielsko i złapał rąbek koszulki chłopaka w zęby. Dean pokiwał głową, mocno zaciskając oczy. Policzki miał tek ślicznie zaróżowione, usta takie nabrzmiałe i czerwone. Cas mógłby godzinami patrzeć a ten cudowny widok. Rozmarzony zabrał się za koszulkę. Ściągnął mu ją przez głowę. I mruknął pytająco.

\- Potem zrobiłeś…- Głos ugrzęzł mu w gardle, gdy Cas delikatnie chuchnął na jego wrażliwą skórę. 

-Tak…?- Cas zamruczał i cmoknął chłopaka w usta.- Co zrobiłem…? 

-Polizałeś mnie…- Dean cichutko szepnął, zawstydzony. Pamiętał doskonale każdy moment tego cudownego snu, ale tak bardzo wstydził się tego, że jego umysł sam utworzył coś takiego. Dean zawsze był nieśmiały, nieskalany rządzą, miewał sny o całowaniu, głaskaniu, ale nigdy o czymś co wymagało zdjęcia którejś z części ubrań.

-Tak…? A gdzie…?- Dean przymknął oczy i odwrócił się zawstydzony.- Gdzie, kochanie ?

-Po piersi. - Dean powiedział prawie bezgłośnie. Cas uśmiechnął się i zabrał za powierzone mu zadanie. Zaczął od obojczyków, potem piersi, lizał ją długimi pociągnięciami, nie omijając sutków. Dean cichutko jęczał, Castiel zassał jeden z jego różowych guziczków i nawet delikatnie go podgryzał. Dean sapnął i złapał się koszuli Castiela. 

-Co było potem? - Cas zapytał, ale Dean dopiero po dłuższej chwili zrozumiał pytanie.

-Obudziłem się…- Dean rzekł, Castiel zaśmiał się.

-Osz ty! - Cas złapał go za żebra i położył na kanapie, samemu zostając nad nim.- Ładnie to tak?- Zapytał zaczął go łaskotać po bokach i brzuchu. Dean śmiał się w niebogłosy, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Cas w końcu skończył torturować Deana i z uśmiechem na twarzy pochylił się i pocałował chłopca, który czerwony był od podniecenia i śmiechu.- Miewasz cudowne sny…

-Zdecydowanie wolę, gdy ty je realizujesz…- Dean złapał już oddech i objął policzek mężczyzny dłonią. - Kocham cię… 

-Tak długo mi tego nie mówiłeś, a teraz chcesz mówić mi to bez przerwy…?- Cas zapytał, chcąc, by odpowiedź brzmiała tak.

-Zrozumiałem, że moje życie bez ciebie byłoby bez sensu i nie mogę marnować czasu na zastanawianie się, co by było gdyby. Kocham cię i chcę, byś o tym wiedział.- Dean objął go rękoma za szyję.

-Mój skarbie… - Cas pocałował go, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

-To pewnie Sam…- Cas podniósł się niechętnie. Podał Deanowi koszulkę i powoli podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je i zgodnie z przewidywaniami chłopaka stał w nich Sam.

-Cześć Cas.- Sam zdziwił się, widząc rozczochrane włosy Castiela i pomiętą koszulę. Jego wzrok pobiegł w stronę kanapy, gdzie Dean pośpiesznie ubierał swoją koszulkę, cały czerwony na twarzy, lekko jeszcze zdyszany i z włosami w nieładzie.

-Hej Sammy.- Dean podszedł do zdziwionego brata. 

-Kupiłem trochę rzeczy…- Sam podniósł siatkę z kilkoma przedmiotami do szkoły.- Widzę, że wy też nie marnowaliście czasu…- Sam uśmiechnął się nerwowo. 

Kochankowie uśmiechnęli się do siebie znacząco. 

-To idziemy? - Sam zapytał. Deana pokiwał głową.- To cześć Cas.

-Cześć…- Odrzekł. Dean wspiął się na palce i pocałował mężczyznę na pożegnanie.

-Kocham cię.- Cas szepnął mu do ucha. Dean uśmiechną się i cmoknął go w policzek.

-No chodź!- Sam zawołał z końca ogródka Castiela. Dean pobiegł do niego. - Wnioskując po stanie, w jakim was znalazłem, sądzę, że miło spędziliście czas…

-Tak jakby…- Dean posmutniał.

-Coś się stało?- Sam zaniepokoił się. Dean jeszcze przed chwila był taki rozpromieniony, szczęśliwy, a teraz tak nagle spochmurniał.

-Casa odwiedziła Anna.- Sam spojrzał nie rozumiejąc.- Była Castiela, z czasów liceum.

-Po co przyszła?- Sam od razu si ę najeżył. Gdyby zaszła taka potrzeb gotów był pobiec znów do domu Castiela i rozprawić się z im za zranienie jego brata.

-Wróciła na tydzień do Ameryki z kilkuletniego pobytu w Anglii, chciała…- Deanowi ciężko było wykrztusić.- Uhh ona chciała odnowić znajomość… Zaciągnąć go do łóżka…

-Że co? Jak śmie po tylu latach… To Alfa? Beta?- Sam zatrzymał się.

-Alfa… Była taka pewna siebie, zarozumiała. A jak mnie zobaczyła, to potraktowała mnie jak nic nie znaczącą zabawkę Casa. Zachowywała się, jakby Castiel się jej należał, jakby na niego zasługiwała, a ja mogłem sobie tylko o tym pomarzyć. Obrażała mnie, w pewnym momencie chciałem wyjść. Byłem przekonany, że Cas jej ulegnie, jako Alfa była tak przekonująca….

-Dean, Alfa tak nie działa na inne Alfy, to Omegi są takie posłuszne, ale między nimi jest inaczej. No chyba, że w ogóle nie zareagował.- Sam warknął i spojrzał podejrzliwe.

-Zareagował, nakrzyczał na nią i ją wyrzucił.- Dean odpowiedział. Wiedział, że jego brat choćby nie wiem co będzie go zawsze bronił i ochraniał, nawet jeśli celem miałby być ktoś kogo Dean kocha.

-A no to nie masz się czym przejmować, skoro Cas ją wyrzucił. A z resztą widziałem, że mimo to dobrze się bawiliście. - Sam rzucił sugestywne spojrzenie.

-Tak, było bardzo miło…- Dean uśmiechnął się i zatopił nos w koszulce, która pachniał Castielem. Serce stanęło mu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że cały pachnie Castielem.- Cholera, ojciec od razu wyczuje zapach…

-A właśnie, masz kupiłem ci, by zamaskowały zapach, ale na wszelki wypadek po przyjściu do domu leć się przebrać.- Sam z jednej z reklamówek wyjął perfumy. -Mam nadzieję, że zapach nie będzie cię drażnił, nie wiedziałem jakie kupić.

-Wielkie dzięki. Zawsze o wszystkim myślisz.- Dean wyperfumował się i nieco pewniej przybliżył się do domu. 

-Noś je przy sobie, dzięki nim ojciec nie powinien nic wyczuć…- Bracia podeszli do drzwi domu i weszli. 

Ojciec na szczęście nic nie wyczuł, więc Dean bardzo się ucieszył. Tak jak poradził Sam przebrał się i zabrał za gotowanie obiadu. Wciąż myślami był przy tym, co się dziś stało. W jednej chwili przeżył coś pięknego, coś co zbliżyło ich do siebie z Castielem, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo się wystraszył, spanikował. Miał nadzieję już nigdy nie spotkać tej Alfy.


	13. Dwie niespodzianki

John stanął w salonie, spojrzał uważnie na młodszego syna, który siedział zaczytany w fotelu i starszego, czyszczącego kominek.

-Musimy porozmawiać. - John wyprostował się i rzekł donośnie, czym zwrócił uwagę potomków. - Rozmawiałem dziś z mistrzem Crowleyem. Otóż zdecydował, że jako wierny parafianin będę raz na jakiś czas jeździł z mistrzami na sesje modlitewne. Na pierwszą wyjeżdżam jutro z samego rana. Nie będzie mnie przez kilka dni. Zostawiam was samych, mam nadzieję, że będziecie grzeczni, zajmiecie się sobą i nie rozniesienie domu. Macie zachowywać się jak nakazuje religia. 

-Będziemy grzeczni.- Sam zapewnił w duchu ucieszony, że wreszcie będą mieli trochę swobody. Ojciec rzadko spuszczał ich na choć chwilę z oczu, zwłaszcza Deana. Do syna Alfy miał zaufanie, wiedział, że jego może być pewny, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o Deanie. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że gdy tylko mu się wymsknie od razu narobi głupot. Alfy miały o wiele większą swobodę, podczas gdy Omegi wciąż były upominane, karcone i uczone posłuszeństwa, zresztą w nich instynkt budził się o wiele bardziej niż w silniejszym gatunku. Nie potrafiły panować nad sobą, działały pod impulsem, w rui potrafiły zamącić w głowie każdej Alfie, zmuszając ją, by spełniła ich pragnienie, kierowane od natury. Nie potrafiły same o siebie zadbać, były nieporadne i zależne od innych, od Alf. Gdyby nie żelazne wychowanie kościoła, Dean już dawno grzeszyłby, puszczał się, zachowywał opryskliwie i bezczelnie w stosunku do ojca. Kościół zawsze powtarzał, że dyscyplina jest dla Omeg najlepsza, tylko dzięki niej daje się zachować ład i prządek, Omegi bez bata nad sobą stały by się hańbą dla wszystkich wilków. 

-To świetnie, idę wcześniej spać, wy też nie siedźcie długo.- John skierował się w stronę schodów. Ociężale wszedł na piętro i zamknął się w swojej sypialni.

Dean skończył czyścić kominek, przesypał popiół do wiaderka i ułożył nowy stosik drewna.

-Ojca nie będzie przez kilka dni… - Sam zaczął zamykając książkę i odkładając ją na kolana. -Masz jakieś plany?

-Wiesz…- Dean uśmiechnął się i usiadł na kanapie obok brata.- Dobrze się składa, bo Cas ma jutro urodziny i…

-Co planujesz? - Sam zapytał, wpatrując się w lekko umorusanego popiołem brata.

-Myślałem, żeby upiec tort. Nie mam pieniędzy więc nie mogę mu nic kupić, z resztą on jest bogaty, nie potrzebuje jakiegoś marnego prezentu od mnie…- Dean westchnął i wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie mów tak, on by się ucieszył nawet z laurki.- Sam szturchnął go łokciem.- Dla niego największym prezentem będzie to, że do niego przyjdziesz, spędzisz z nim ten wyjątkowy czas.

-Myślisz?- Dean zakłopotany, roztarł smugę popiołu na ręce. - Może masz rację… Chciałbym, żeby dostał coś ode mnie. Mówił, że jest samotny, jego rodzina mieszka daleko, a on spędza większość czasu sam w domu. Zrobiło mi się go żal, chciałbym spędzać z nim jak najwięcej czasu.

-Rozumiem, jak ojciec wyjedzie pomogę ci z tym tortem. Potem pójdziesz do niego i spędzicie razem miło czas.

* * *

Ojciec spakował kilka ubrań do torby i wrzucił ją do Impali. 

-Cześć dzieci…- John pochylił się i położył dłonie na głowach braci i czule poczochrał. 

-Pa tato…- Sam odpowiedział w imieniu swoim i brata. John uśmiechnął się i wsiadł. Po chwili rozległ się ten charakterystyczny warkot silnika i Impala odjechała spod domu. -To co? Bierzemy się za pieczenie?

-Mhmm…- Dean wszedł ochoczo do domu. Przyszykował produkty do pieczenia i zaczął pichcić. 

-W czym ci pomóc?- Sam zagadnął, zawijając rękawy koszuli.

-Możesz pokroić truskawki.- Dean podał mu miskę ze świeżymi owocami, deskę i nóż.

-A co dokładnie chcesz zrobić?- Dean wytarł ręce i sięgnął po telefon. Wyszukał odpowiednie zdjęcie i pokazał bratu.- Wow! Wygląda mega apetycznie. Casowi na pewno się spodoba. A w środek krem śmietankowy?- Dean pokiwał głową.- Dobra, to do roboty, pewnie chcesz iść tam jak najwcześniej…

-No im wcześniej wyjdę, tym będę miał więcej czasu na świętowanie z Casem.- Chłopak uśmiechnął się i zabrał za robienie kremu.

-A co planujesz za świętowanie? Chyba nie…?- Sam poruszył brwiami sugestywnie.

-Zwariowałeś? Oczywiście, że nie zamierzam z nim iść do łóżka. Bardzo go lubię, kochamy się, ale nie jesteśmy gotowi, by no wiesz… Całujemy się, trochę dotykamy, ale wszystko w granicach przyzwoitości. On wie, jak jest, jaki jestem, jak żyję… Nigdy bez mojej wyraźnej zgody nie dotknie mnie poniżej pasa. 

-No ja wiem, tylko jak was napadnie, ciebie, czy jego… Parzenie się to poważna decyzja… Wiąże na całe życie…- Sam powiedział poważnie, dorosłym tonem, przez co Dean również nie miał ochoty żartować.

-Sam, nie zamierzam póki co zakładać z Casem rodziny, na razie się poznajemy, jest bardzo miło…- Dean lekko się zarumienił. 

-Dobra, dobra, nie mówię, że zaraz się na siebie rzucicie, ale to, że nie ma ojca i że będziecie sami, to nie znaczy, że możecie iść na całość…- Sam pogroził mu żartobliwie nożem.

-Daj spokój…- Dean zaśmiał się.- Posiedzimy, zjemy tort, czegoś się napijemy, porozmawiamy… Może pocałujemy…- Dean szepnął, wprawiając brata w zakłopotanie.- Ale na pewno nic z tych rzeczy…

-Dobrze, że nie masz rui, wujkiem jakby co nie zostanę…- Sam uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale z żartem.

-Jesteś okropny! - Dean rzucił w niego ręcznikiem kuchennym.- Zabieraj się za te truskawki, albo idź sobie i mi nie przeszkadzaj.

-Okay, okay… - Sam chwycił nóż i zaczął kroić owoce.- A chcesz tam zostać na noc? Bo wiesz ojca nie ma…

-Nie wiem Sammy, mogłoby być fajnie, ale nie wiem, czy mogę, znaczy… Czy on się zgodzi.- Dean wyciągnął blachę do pieczenia z dolnej szafki. 

-Co do jego zgody, to akurat nie mam wątpliwości, on zrobi wszystko, by mieć cię jak najdłużej przy sobie, a takie wyjazdy ojca nie zdarzają się często… Pytanie brzmi, czy ty chcesz tam zostać z nim.

-Czy ty znów mnie podpytujesz o…- Dean zapytał podejrzliwie. 

-Nie!- Sam przerwał mu wyraźnie rozbawiony.- Pytam, czy chcesz zostać u niego na noc, spać tam, czy sobie z nim tam siedzieć… Cokolwiek… Nie boisz się przy Alfie? Jakby co to pamiętaj jeden telefon i za pół minuty jestem u was.

\- Nie musisz się martwić. - Dean przerwał mu i od razu wyjaśnił.- Chciałbym, bardzo. Ja nigdy, przy nikim nie czułem się tak swobodnie, beztrosko i bezpiecznie. Zakochałem się w nim…

-A powiedziałeś mu to w ogóle?- Sam zapytał, odsuwając kupkę pokrojonych truskawek na brzeg deski.- Wiem, że on wie o tym, ale on na pewno chciałby to usłyszeć.

-Powiedziałem…- Dean zarumienił się.

-No i brawo. Jak zareagował?- Sam uśmiechnął się. Urwał szypułkę od truskawki i wepchnął sobie cały owoc do ust.

-Ucieszył się, powiedział, że też mnie kocha, przytulił mnie, pocałował…- Dean wspominał z uśmiechem na twarzy.- Tak go kocham, on mi się nawet śni!- Dean entuzjastycznie przyznał się do swojego małego sekretu.

-Śni? Wow, nieźle.- Sam gwizdnął.- Koniecznie mu o tym powiedz, to będzie jeden z najlepszych prezentów. 

-No to chyba się nie uda, bo już mu mówiłem.-Dean podrapał się po głowie.- Opowiadam mu o tym, co mi się śni, a on zawsze mnie tak uważnie słucha, podpytuje… Pierwszy raz przyśnił mi się jakiś tydzień po tym, jak wyszedłem ze szpitala.

-Wtedy, co miałeś ruję?- Dean nieśmiało pokiwał głową. Sam połączył szybko fakty i zarumienił się, zdawszy sobie sprawę, że wstąpił właśnie w bramy bardzo intymnych pytań.- Coś czuję, że w tych snach nie pijecie sobie herbatki.

-Nic z tych rzeczy… - Dean zaśmiał się.

-Ta jasne… Dobra, nie wnikam… Ten sekrecik zostawcie sobie miedzy sobą.- Sam zepchnął pokrojone truskawki do miski.

* * *

Castiel obudził się i przetarł oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak szybko minął kolejny rok. Kolejny pełen samotności, niezliczonych stron zapisanych jego własnymi tekstami, hektolitrów kawy, whiskey… Dopiero pod koniec zwieńczone poznaniem wspaniałej, mądrej, ślicznej Omegi, która to wszystko odmieniała. Dean wypełniał jego dom ciepłem, radością, przestał wciąż przesiadywać przed komputerem, raczyć się alkoholami, zaczął jeść coś więcej niż pizzę, zupki chińskie i hamburgery. Zaczął gotować, piec, jednak najwięcej czasu schodziło mu na konwersacji z Deanem. Ciągłym sms-owaniu, dzwonieniu, czasem nawet na przesiadywaniu przy oknie z lornetką, wpatrując się w okna pokoju Omegi, czekając, aż ten się w nich pojawi.

Wstał zrezygnowany, wiedząc, że swoje urodziny spędzi w samotności. Jednak nie mógł narzekać. Dean odwiedził go wczoraj, spędził z nim czas, który pomimo niedogodności był cudowny.

Bardzo by chciał, by to co wczoraj zakłóciło ich spotkanie, nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Anna to była przeszłość, nic nie znacząca. Zapomniał o niej już w dzień, w którym wyleciała do Anglii. Nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie kochał, choć jak widać z jej strony to było coś więcej. Nigdy nie chciał odnawiać z nią znajomości, ona wyjechała, a on się szybko z tym pogodził. Zastanawiał się, co by zrobił, gdyby nigdy nie poznał Deana, a Anna by wróciła, czy uległby jej? Nie. Anna to była przeszłość, do której nie chciał wracać. Z resztą nie mógłby znieść świadomości, że jest osobą, z którą Anna zdradza swojego partnera. On nie mógłby sobie wyobrazić siebie zdradzającego Deana, czy Omegę robiącego to względem niego. Miał nadzieję, że już nigdy nie zobaczy Anny, że dość dosadnie ukazał jej swój stosunek do niej i do tego, co robi. 

Castiel wziął szybki prysznic, po czym zszedł do kuchni i przyszykował sobie śniadanie. Po upieczeniu tostów i zaparzeniu kawy, siadł przy blacie kuchennym.

-Najlepszego, staruchu.- Cas powiedział na głos i napił się kawy, wznosząc za siebie toast. Po chwili usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Nikogo się nie spodziewał, więc przekonany, że to listonosz lub jakiś akwizytor powoli zwlekł się z krzesła i podszedł do drzwi.

-Cześć Cas.- Castiel stanął, jak wryty, widząc Annę stojącą w drzwiach.

-Co ty tu robisz?!- Cas nie bawiąc się w konwenanse od razu warknął.- Nie wyraziłem się wtedy jasno? Mogę ci to powtórzyć.

-Nie, nie Cas. Przyszłam przeprosić. Mogę wejść?- Anna spytała skruszona.

-Dobra, ale tylko na chwilę.- Cas przepuścił ją w drzwiach. Dziewczyna weszła i skierowała się do salonu.- Może wezmę twój płaszcz? Jest lato, nie za gorąco ci?- Cas sięgnął, by pomóc jej zdjąć wierzchnie odzienie.

-Nie, w porządku.- Anna cofnęła się od Castiela. Cas trochę się zdziwił, że ktoś w sierpniu nosi długi płaszcz, ale skoro tak chciała, to przecież nie będzie się wykłócał.- Przepraszam za moje zachowanie wczoraj, nie tak to miało wyjść.

-Nie tak? Obraziłaś Deana w jego i mojej obecności, nie masz pojęcia, jak przykro mu było.

-Daj spokój Cas…- Anna jęknęła znużona.- Masz dzisiaj urodziny, co nie?

-No…- Cas mruknął, wkurzony na kobietę i jej obojętność na podłe samopoczucie Deana.

-A ja mam prezent dla ciebie.- Anna rozpięła pasek płaszcza i zrzuciła go z siebie, ukazując nagie ciało i małą czerwoną kokardkę prezentową na swoim biodrze.

-Anna, co ty wyprawiasz?! Ubierz się w tej chwili!- Cas cofnął się kilka kroków.

-Daj spokój, przecież wiem, że to przez to, że ta Omega tu była, ok, nie chciałeś niszczyć sobie gruntu do zaliczenia tego chłopaka, ale nie musiałeś być taki ostry…- Anna podeszła i pogładziła zdumioną Alfę po policzku.- Wystarczyło szepnąć, że nie teraz, wróciłabym kiedy indziej i nie musiałbyś się tak awanturować. Ale wybaczam ci.- Anna pchnęła Castiela na kanapę. Alfa upadł płasko na poduszki i spróbował się podnieść. Jednak kobieta usiadła na nim okrakiem i nie pozwoliła mu się ruszyć, trzymając mu ręce nad głową.- Nie rozpakujesz swojego prezentu?- Alfa trzymała ręce mężczyzny jedna dłonią, a drugą zaczęła rozpinać pasek jego spodni. 

-Niespodzian…ka!

* * *

Dean ułożył pięknie przyozdobiony tort na tacy i uśmiechnięty poszedł w stronę domu Castiela. Ciasto wyszło mu śliczne, cieszył się, że choć to może podarować Casowi, który teraz siedzi samotnie w domu, nudząc się w swoje własne urodziny.

Ponieważ wiedział, że Cas nigdy nie zamyka drzwi, a on puka tylko przez grzeczność, postanowił, że tym razem wejdzie po cichu i zrobi Casowi niespodziankę.

Dean wszedł po cichu do domu i słysząc szumy dobiegające z salonu udał się tam.

-Niespodzian…ka!- Dean stanął, jak wryty widząc nagą Annę, siedzącą na jego chłopaku, który ma rozpięty pasek od spodni i rozczochrane włosy.- Cas…?

-Dean!?- Cas zepchnął Annę, która głośno upadła na podłogę i wyskoczył, jak oparzony w stronę chłopca.- Dean to nie tak, jak myślisz…

-Wszystkiego najlepszego…- Dean mruknął ze łzami w oczach i podał Alfie tort. Cas przyjął go i spojrzał przerażony na chłopca, który zapłakany wybiega z jego domu. - Dean! - Cas odłożył ostrożnie tort na stolik i nie zważając na zbierającą się z ziemi kobietę, wybiegł za blondynem.- Dean! Błagam, daj mi wytłumaczyć!- Alfa złapał go za ramię i nie pozwolił uciec.

-Puść proszę, to boli.- Dean drżącym głosem poprosił. Cas puścił chłopca, nie chcąc sprawiać mu bólu, ale nie odstąpił go nawet na krok.- Nie musisz się przede mną tłumaczyć. Ja rozumiem… -Dean okrył się rękami. Przerażony i zrozpaczony otarł mokry policzek o ramię.- Byłem tylko zabawką, zastępstwem na czas kiedy Anny nie było…

-Dean, o czym mówisz!? To nie tak! - Cas sięgnął do jego twarzy, spróbował pogładzić jego mokry od łez policzek, ale Dean odsunął się i odwrócił twarz.

-Cas, proszę, to nie ma sensu… Po co o mnie walczysz? Nie potrzebna ci Omega, Anna jest Alfą, będzie lepszą partnerką ode mnie. -Dean pokornie spuścił wzrok i pociągnął cicho nosem,-Nie przejmuj się mną, wróć do niej, ja o tobie zapomnę, jeśli sobie tego życzysz…

-Dean, boże nie mów tak, nie jesteś gorszy, jesteś dla mnie…- Cas chciał ruszyć się o krok, by przytulic do siebie Deana, ale poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu.

-Cas?- Anna odziana w swój płaszczyk, przytuliła się do jego pleców.- Wracaj, czekam na ciebie.- Dean zapłakany spojrzał na roześmianą twarz swojej konkurentki i zapłakany uciekł do swojego domu. Zanim Cas zdążył zareagować i pobiec za nim, Anna złapała go za szlufkę od spodni i przyciągnęła do siebie- Chodź, zostaw tego nic nie wartego Omegę i zajmij się swoją Alfą. 

-Jak śmiesz tak o nim mówić!- Cas wściekły obrócił się i zaczął wyzywać.- Ty suko! Przez ciebie, to wszystko przez ciebie! Ja go kocham, rozumiesz?! Ty jesteś tylko żałosną zdzirą, która chce się tylko ze mną pieprzyć, a z nim łączy mnie coś wielkiego, wspaniałego! Tu nie chodzi o rżnięcie, ale o miłość, rozumiesz?! Więc teraz łaskawie zabieraj się stąd i żebym już nigdy cię nie wiedział! Kocham Deana i zrobię wszystko, by go odzyskać, a ty idź do diabła! Wracaj do tej swojej Anglii i zostaw nas w spokoju!

-Ach tak…!?- Anna uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.- Dobrze, jak chcesz, ale żebyś tego nie żałował! Dobrze wiesz, że ja łatwo nie odpuszczam!- Anna uderzyła go w twarz z otwartej dłoni i szybkim krokiem podeszła do swojego niebieskiego Forda i wsiadła. Z piskiem opon odjechała. Cas wściekły pobiegł do domu. Trzasnął drzwiami i zrezygnowany usiadł na kanapie. Czuł obrzydzenie do siebie. Dean tak go kochał, a on tak go zawiódł. Czemu on jej nie odepchnął? Nie zrzucił? Dean nie powinien był tego widzieć, tylko dlatego, że nie zdążył odepchnąć nachalnej kochanki, Dean zmuszony być świadkiem tego wszystkiego. Teraz pewnie siedzi zapłakany i zraniony, a on chciał tylko zrobić mu przyjemność, niespodziankę. Upiekł dla niego tort, taki śliczny, dopracowany w najmniejszym szczególe, musiał spędzić nad nim kilka godzin, piekąc, lukrując i ozdabiając truskawkami. Cas widząc prezent Deana czuł się jeszcze podlej, ile on by dał, by cofnąć czas, nie wpuścić tu tej wariatki, nie pozwolić na to wszystko. Teraz wiedział jedno, najważniejsze to odzyskać Deana, jego miłość, zaufanie. Gotów był do wszelkich poświęceń, by posunąć się do wszelkich sposobów, by mógł mu się wytłumaczyć, by Dean poznał prawdę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.smakizycia.pl/upload/ca86dd20e52fe2259306e96a17a5e25b_normal.jpg


	14. Kiedy wyrzucą cię drzwiami, wróć oknem

Dean spanikowany wbiegł do domu. Głośno trzasnął drzwiami i płytko oddychając, osunął się przy nich na ziemie. Sam słysząc trzaski zbiegł po schodach i widząc brata podbiegł do niego i ukląkł.

-Co się stało? - Sam zapytał, widząca zapłakaną i czerwoną buzię chłopaka. Dean jednak nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, trząsł się jedynie, szlochając i starając się przybliżyć do brata, by się przytulić, szukając ciepła, ochrony, a przede wszystkim spokoju.- Dean, powiedz proszę, co się stało. Cas coś ci zrobił? Skrzywdził cię? Dean mów, proszę.- Sam widząc, jak brat usiłuje się przytulić, przyciągnął go do siebie i pozwolił wtulić. Wciąż cicho szlochał, więc Sam delikatnie gładził go ręką po plecach w czułym, uspokajającym geście.

-Cas był z Anną…- Cicho szepnął, nie mogąc opanować drżącego głosu. 

-Jak to z Anną?- Sam uniósł się i spojrzał na brata, który ukrywa twarz w jego koszulce.- Mówiłeś, że Cas ją pogonił. Nakryłeś ich na czymś? Co robili?

-Ona siedziała na nim, naga… A on miał rozpięty pasek… Przerwali dopiero, gdy wszedłem.- Dean wydukał, ledwo słyszalnie.

-On cię zdradził?!- Sam wrzasnął i spojrzał gwałtownie na brata.- Jak on mógł?! Nogi mu z dupy powyrywam! - Sam wstał gwałtownie, chcąc wyjść i dopaść Alfę. Pomścić cierpienie brata.

-Nie Sammy… On nie zdradził.- Dean pociągnął brata za koszulkę, by ten znów przy nim klęknął.

-Nawet mi nie mów, że będziesz go bronić! Ten gnój!- Sam uniósł się, ale widząc strach brata uspokoił się i ciaśniej go objął.

-Nie… To moja wina.- Sam spojrzał zdziwiony na niego i objął jego policzek dłonią.- Ja nie byłem dla niego dość dobry. Ona miała racje, co może znaczyć słaba omega, gdy ma szansę mieć Alfę, dobrą, zdrową, odważną Alfę, ona urodzi mu prawdziwe szczenięta, nie bękarty, jak ja, będzie dla niego odpowiednia…

-Co ty wygadujesz?- Sam przycisnął go do siebie i pocałował w czubek głowy.- To nie twoja wina, to on jest draniem, rozumiesz i nie mów tak nigdy więcej o sobie. Gdy w przyszłości znajdziesz sobie odpowiednia Alfę, to ona będzie cię kochać mimo wszystko, nawet pomimo, że szczenięta mogą się okazać omegami, nie myśl teraz o tym, to wszystko to przyszłość, on cię zranił, ale wiele jest jeszcze przed tobą, zobaczysz.

-Ale ja…- Dean wymamrotał mu w koszulę.- Ja go kocham, po raz pierwszy kogoś pokochałem, nie chcę, by to się skończyło, by tak było. 

-Wiem Dean, wiem…- Sam pogłaskał go po głowie. - Ale teraz musisz o nim zapomnieć, ja ci pomogę. Jeśli będziesz chciał porozmawiać, wyżalić się, zawsze cię wysłucham. Będzie dobrze, słyszysz?- Dean bez słowa wstał, wytarł łzy z twarzy i poszedł na górę do swojego pokoju. Smutny zakopał się pod pościelą.

* * *

Castiel wściekły spoglądał na tort bijąc się z myślami, co zrobić. Będzie walczył, to na pewno! Dean jest tego wart i choćby nie wiem co, Cas musiał o niego walczyć. Szybko włożył tort do lodówki, by nie zepsuł się ten cudowny prezent. Dean włożył w niego tyle pracy i uczucia, że najgorszym byłoby tak po prostu go zmarnować. 

Szybko uporał się z tortem i wyszedł szybkim krokiem do domu omegi. I wiedział, że musi zachować spokój, bo gdy zacznie krzyczeć w emocjach, wystraszy go, a to tylko pogorszy sprawę. Próbując się opanować zapukał do drzwi. Po dłuższej chwili otworzył mu Sam. Gdy zobaczył, kto jest gościem od razu wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na bojowo nastawiony.

-Czego tu?! Mało już go zraniłeś?!- Sam szczeknął trzymając drzwi, by Cas przypadkiem nie wtargnął do domu.

-Sam, błagam wysłuchaj mnie. To wszystko to koszmarne nieporozumienie.- Cas potulnie poprosił, nie robiąc nawet kroku w stronę drzwi. Stojąc w bezpiecznej odległości miał szansę nie rozwścieczyć jeszcze bardziej młodszego brata.

-Ty jesteś koszmarnym nieporozumieniem, Dean cię pokochał, byłeś jego pierwszym chłopakiem, pierwszym mężczyzną, do którego poczuł coś więcej niż przyjaźń, jak mogłeś mu to zrobić? 

-Sam, rozumiem twoje wzburzenie i masz całkowitą rację, tylko, że to wszystko nie było tak. Anna mnie zaskoczyła, przyszła w płaszczu, a pod nim nic nie miała, powiedziała, że chce bym ja… No wiesz… Odmówiłem i ona się rzuciła na mnie. Już chciałem ją odepchnąć, a wtedy Dean…

-Słaba ta twoja bajeczka.- Sam oparł się o futrynę i spojrzał nieprzychylnie.

-Kiedy to nie bajeczka, ja naprawdę nic nie zrobiłem, nie skrzywdziłbym Deana, kocham go.- Cas nie wiedział już co powiedzieć. Wiedział, jak to wszystko brzmiało. Jak słaba wymówka, wymyślona na poczekaniu.

-Sęk w tym, że właśnie go skrzywdziłeś, nigdy nie widziałem go takiego… Smutnego, zrozpaczonego, zapłakanego, nawet gdy umarła mama, to starał się jakoś opanować, zachować pozory, a teraz… Teraz się rozsypał i to przez ciebie!

-Sam błagam… proszę wpuść mnie, pozwól porozmawiać z Deanem, ja go kocham, nie chcę by to wszystko, co nas łączy tak nagle się skończyło.- Cas zrobił krok w stronę drzwi.

-Nie mydl mi oczu. Dean jest w swoim pokoju, płacze i się obwinia, ostatnie czego mu potrzeba to ty.

-Ale Sam.- Cas podszedł bliżej i położył rękę na drzwiach.

-Nie!- Sam zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.- Castiel zrezygnowany usiadł na schodkach i oparł głowę o dłonie. Nie wiedział, co ma zarobić, Sam był wrogo nastawiony, Dean sam nie przyjdzie do niego, cóż miał zrobić. Castiel odszedł kawałek od domu Deana, głęboko zastanawiając się nad tym, co teraz począć. Zauważywszy spore drzewo za domem, na głowy przyszedł mu kolejny, nieco abstrakcyjny pomysł. Castiel jednak stwierdził, że nie ma absolutnie nic do stracenia, a zyskać może bardzo wiele. Szybko pobiegł do osiedlowej kwiaciarni i zakupił największy z możliwych bukiet białych róż. Szybkim krokiem wrócił pod dom Deana. Bez ociągania się, wszedł do ogródka Winchesterów. Widząc, że nie uda mu się jednocześnie wspinać i utrzymać bukietu, delikatnie rzucił go na mały balkon przy oknie Deana i zaczął wspinać się na drzewo. Widząc jedną dość dobrze rozrośniętą i stabilną gałąź blisko okna omegi wspiął się na nią i powoli wskoczył na balkon. Delikatnie zapukał, czym wyraźnie przestraszył omegę. Dean wzdrygnął się pod pościelą i przestraszony wystawił głowę. Słysząc ciche pukanie, podszedł do okna i zmieszany otworzył je. Na widok Castiela stojącego na balkonie, cofnął się i zamarł, bojąc się zrobić cokolwiek. Castiel wszedł do domu, zupełnie zapominając o bukiecie. Dużo ważniejszy był w tej chwili Dean. Wszedł, zamknął drzwi balkonowe i stanął w grzecznej odległości.

-Jak ty tu…?- Dean wyjąkał.

-Dean, chciałem wejść przez drwi, ale twój brat mnie nie wpuścił, a ja naprawdę muszę z Tobą porozmawiać. - Cas zaczął grzecznie i spokojnie, nie chcąc przestraszyć omegi jeszcze bardziej.

-O czym… Przecież Anna…- Dean objął się rękoma i trzęsąc się cofnął kila kroków.

-Nie ma żadnej Anny. To wszystko to tylko koszmarny zbieg okoliczności, Dean, przecież wiesz, że bym ci czegoś takiego nie zrobił…- Castiel podszedł do Deana i delikatnie pogłaskał go po mokrym od łez policzku. Dean jednak nie wtulił się w jego rękę, jak miał w zwyczaju, tylko delikatnie odsunął się od dotyku.

-Dean coś się dzieje?- Sam wparowało pokoju.- Jak ty żeś się tu dostał?!

-Sam proszę, daj mi porozmawiać z Deanem.- Cas podniósł ręce w poddańczym geście.

-Nie, won stąd!- Sam zaczął szarpać Alfę w stronę wyjścia. Cas jednak spojrzał błagalnie na omegę i ukląkł przy nim, chwytając go za rękę, nie pozwalając się wyprowadzić. Sam zarówno jak i Dean stali nieruchomo, nie mogąc uwierzyć w poczynania Alfy. Sam przestał go szarpać, widząc, że Cas naprawdę ma szczere i dobre intencje, nie chce skrzywdzić Deana, ani nie chciał zrobić tego wcześniej.

-Dean, błagam, wiem co czujesz, naprawdę i wiem, że nie chcesz mnie teraz oglądać, ale ja musze ci to wszystko wyjaśnić. Proszę cię tylko o rozmowę. Kilka minut, nic ci nie zrobię, jeśli będziesz chciał, że bym wyszedł, wystarczy, że poprosisz i wyjdę.

-Dobrze…- Dean szepnął cicho, dalej oszołomiony gestem Alfy.- Sam, zostaw nas, proszę.

-Oczywiście, ale jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, wołaj.- Dean kiwnął głową, po czym brat wszedł. 

-Podnieś się proszę.- Dean poprosił obejmując dłonie Castiela, pomiędzy którymi tkwiła jego własna. Castiel spojrzał błagalnie w górę na chłopca i pocałował go w dłoń.

-Dean…- Castiel delikatnie pociągnął chłopca, by ten usiadł sobie na łóżku i wbrew prośbie nie wstał, a jedynie przysiadł na piętach, tuż przy nogach Deana. Chłopak wyraźnie był oszołomiony wszystkim, co się dzieje. Cas, jako Alfa, powinien być dumny, bezkompromisowy, nigdy nie powinien klękać przy omedze, tracąc poczucie wyższości i władzy nad omegą, a jednak to robił. Płaszczył się, błagając go o przebaczenie. Tylko nieliczne Alfy, mogły pozwolić sobie na coś taki gest -Wysłuchaj mnie proszę.

-Dobrze, Cas.- Dean zgodził się, on również nie miał nic do stracenia. Castiel był mu bardzo bliski i kochał go, a to wszystko co się dziś stało… To było okropne, poczuł się jak rzecz, której Cas pozbył się bez problemu, zamienił na inny, lepszy model.

-Anna, nie jest już taka, jak kiedyś. Dawnej był miła, delikatna, a w Anglii bardzo się zmieniła. Nie poznaje jej już. Zależało jej tylko na tym bym ją przeleciał i by mogła wrócić sobie do swojej sielanki w Anglii. Nie kocha mnie i zależało jej tylko na moim ciele.

-A tobie na jej.- Dean wtrącił z wyrzutem.

-Nie, absolutnie nie. Dla mnie liczysz się tylko ty i jedyną osobą, z którą kiedykolwiek mógłbym się kochać, sparzyć, jesteś ty. Ona się na mnie rzuciła, przyszła naga do mnie, miała na sobie płaszczyk, a pod spodem nic. Uknuła to wcześniej. Rzuciła się na mnie. Nie spodziewałem się. Ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem, nie chciałem… Wierzysz mi?

-Cas…- Dean spojrzał szczenięcymi, czerwonymi oczami na Alfę i zamilkł. Nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć. Kiedyś mu ufał, teraz również chciał, ale zawiódł się na tym i trudno było znów mu zaufać.

-Rozumiem, nie odpowiadaj.- Cas spuścił głowę i przysunął sobie rękę chłopca do ust, przez chwilę delikatnie muskał ja wargami, po czym zamknął oczy i wtulił się w jego dłoń. 

-Cas… To nie tak.- Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać widząc smutną, wręcz zrozpaczoną, zawiedzoną twarz Alfy. Delikatnie, nieśmiało przeczesał czarne włosy. Cas podniósł wzrok i spróbował nieśmiało się uśmiechnąć. Dean odwzajemnił się czułym uśmiechem i dotknął nieco szorstkiego policzka mężczyzny.- Bardzo zabolało mnie to, co tam zobaczyłem.

-Dean, ja…

-Cas, daj mi dokończyć.- Dean przerwał mu i chcąc już wszystko z siebie wyrzucić, powiedział.- Bardzo ci ufałem, kochałem i mimo wszystko, pomimo tego co zrobiła Anna, by nas poróżnić, nie mogę przestać cię kochać. - Cas uśmiechnął się szeroko.- Ale trudno mi jest o tym wszystkim zapomnieć…

-Dean, ja zrobię wszystko, byś zapomniał, naprawdę. Daj mi tylko szansę, a ja wszystko ci wynagrodzę. Dean kocham cię, kocham, ja naprawdę nie chciałem.- Cas pochylił głowę i oparł ją na kolanie omegi. Dean pochylił się i objął Castiela i pocałował w czubek głowy. Cas podniósł się i pozwolił sobie pogłaskać blondyna po policzku. 

-Wiem Cas, że mnie kochasz. Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, wierze w to wszystko, co mówisz, spróbujmy zapomnieć.- Cas od razu się rozpromienił.

-Dean tak się cieszę, wiem, że to wszystko dalej cie boli i tak łatwo mi znów nie zaufasz, ale będę się starał, nie pozwolę, by to się powtórzyło, byś kiedykolwiek prze mnie cierpiał.

-A co z Anną?- Dean nie chciał już roztrząsać tego tematu, ale musiał wiedzieć. Już raz zdawało mu się, że Cas pogonił tę kobietę, a ona wróciła i namieszała jeszcze bardziej.

-Wyrzuciłem ją. Odjechała wściekła i mam nadzieję, że już nigdy nie wróci, z resztą chyba po jutrze ma lot powrotny do Anglii, więc nie będzie się już nam naprzykrzać.- Cas spojrzał błagalnie na Deana.- Pozwolisz się przytulić? - Dean z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową. Cas ucieszony wstał i uścisnął chłopaka tak mocno, że ten aż pisnął.- Kocham cię, przepraszam za wszystko.

-W porządku, ja też cię kocham.- Dean uśmiechnął się, choć, Cas dalej widział, że to bolesne wspomnienie dalej w nim siedzi. Kilka jeszcze łez spłynęło mu po policzku. Cas delikatne wytarł je kciukiem.

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że mi wierzysz. - Odrzekł i ucałował Deana we włosy.

-Jakbym mógł nie, gdy Alfa tak się stara dla omegi i jeszcze klęka, Cas… Nie umiałbym ci nie wybaczyć.

-A właśnie! Mam coś dla ciebie!- Cas oderwał się od chłopca.

-Dla mnie? Parzcież to ty masz urodziny.- Dean spojrzał zaskoczony. 

-To na przeprosiny.- Cas szybko pobiegł na balkon. Przez chwilę poprawiał bukiet.

-Wszystko dobrze? Co on tak stąd wystrzelił?- Sam stanął w drzwiach. Słysząc rumor w pokoju brata zdecydował się przyjść i sprawdzić, czy w wszystko w porządku.

-Tak. Ma dla mnie jakiś prezent.- Dean odciągając wzrok od drzwi balkonowych.

-Pogodziliście się?- Dean potaknął nieśmiało. Nie miał pojęcia, czy brat będzie pochwalał tę decyzję, a nie mając go po swojej stronie, ojciec z łatwością dowiedziałby się o wszystkim i ich miłość skazana byłaby na klęskę.- Wiedziałem, że tak będzie.- Sam uśmiechnął się.- Za bardzo go kochasz, by mu nie wybaczyć. 

-Tym bardziej, że nie ma czego mu wybaczać. Widziałem Annę, wiem jak się zachowywała, ufam Casowi i wiem, że on mówi prawdę.

-Też to wiem, gdyby tak nie było nie właziłby po drzewie… Nie wpuściłem go drzwiami, to wrócił oknem…- Dean zaśmiał się.- Będzie dobrze, wiesz co… Idźcie gdzieś, zapomnijcie o tym wszystkim, z resztą on ma urodziny idźcie poświętować.

-Masz rację…- Dean ucichł kiedy drzwi skrzypnęły, a zza nich wyłonił się gigantyczny bukiet białych róż.- Wow!

-Mówiłeś, że lubisz róże. - Cas podał mu ogromny bukiet, który bez trudu zasłonił cały tors Deana.- Wiem, że to banalny pomysł, ale…

-Są śliczne. Dziękuje. - Dean zarumienił się. Przez chwilę wąchał kwiaty, po czym podał je bratu.- Sammy wstawisz proszę do wazonu? - Sam zrozumiał aluzję, że ma się ulotnić, więc zabrał bukiet i zszedł na dół.- Cas tak myślałem, może wyjdźmy gdzieś. Razem.

-Też chciałem to zaproponować. Upiekłeś cudowny tort, może pójdźmy do mnie, zjemy, mam szampan, a potem porobimy razem coś fajnego, to na co będziesz miał ochotę.

-Świetnie, dasz mi tylko sekundę? Chciałbym się trochę odświeżyć.- Dean skinął w stronę łazienki.

-Oczywiście. Mam zaczekać tutaj? Czy? 

-Możesz poczekać chwilę na dole, z Samem?- Dean zaproponował.

-W porządku.- Cas uśmiechnął się i zszedł na dół.

Sam spojrzał na Castiela podejrzliwie. Castiel zatrzymał się w pół kroku, nieco bojąc się podejść.

-No chodź, ja nie gryzę. - Sam uśmiechnął się i odsunął krzesło od stołu. Cas nieco się ociągając usiadł, starając się unikać przenikliwego wzroku.

-Jeszcze pół godziny temu próbowałeś mnie ukatrupić za to, że skrzywdziłem twojego brata, więc nie wiem, czy to rozsądne, żebym siedział tak blisko ciebie. - Cas powiedział lekko żartobliwym tonem.

-Spoko, po tym co wyczyniałeś, to się nie dziwię, że Dean ci przebaczył. Ja z resztą też byłem zaskoczony i zrozumiałem, że ty serio jesteś niewinny.- Cas zdębiał, ale uśmiechnął się.

-Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek mnie zaakceptujesz jako chłopaka Deana. Myślałem, że przez to co się stało mnie znienawidzisz. Polecisz do waszego ojca, a on to już na pewno zrobiłby III wojnę światową.

-Też tak myślałem, ale ty na prawdę jesteś spoko. Dean mi opowiadał o Annie, jak się o nim wyrażała, wiec w sumie ona byłaby do tego zdolna.

-Cieszę się, że to zauważyliście. - Cas uśmiechnął się i odwrócił słysząc kroki na schodach.

-Już jestem, to co idziemy?- Dean nieśmiało położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Gdzie idziecie?- Sam zapytał.

-Do Casa do domu, a potem się zobaczy.- Cas wstał z krzesła i grzecznie objął omegę ręką w pasie. 

-To bawcie się grzecznie i bez niespodzianek.- Sam polecił. Para uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do drzwi. Cas otworzył je i przepuścił w nich uprzejmie chłopca. Dean z uśmiechem wyszedł i poczekał, aż Cas również opuści dom.


	15. Szampan i truskawki

Cas bojąc się zrobić jakikolwiek niewłaściwy gest, nie odważył się nawet chwycić Deana za rękę. Bał się, że go spłoszy, doskonale widział, że chłopiec tylko mówi, że mu ufa, gdy tak naprawdę wciąż siedzi w nim smutek i rozpacz związana ze wspomnieniem, dzisiejszego poranka. Cas wiedział, że teraz musi odbudować jego zaufanie, robić wszystko, by Dean nie bał się przebywać w jego towarzystwie i nie myślał wciąż o tym, co się stało. 

Szli spokojnym, powolnym krokiem. Cas widział, że Dean im bardziej zbliża się do domu Alfy, tym bardziej się stresuje i obawia. Chciał przestać o tym myśleć, naprawdę chciał, ale to było silniejsze od niego. 

Cas otworzył drzwi i wpuścił chłopca do domu. Dean zmieszany ściągnął buty i denerwując się poczekał, aż Castiel również to zrobi i zaprosi go do kuchni, na taras, nawet do łazienki, byle nie do salonu, gdzie to wspomnienie na nowo odżywało.

-Wejdź sobie…- Cas pogłaskał go po plecach.

-A możemy…? Nie do salonu?- Dean zająknął się cichutko. Cas spojrzał na salon i wszystko zrozumiał.

-Oczywiście… Bardzo cię przepraszam.- Cas pociągnął dłonią po jego włosach. Dean lekko westchnął i przychylił do dotyku.- Chodź do kuchni.- Cas podprowadził chłopca do wyspy kuchennej.- Usiądź sobie. Muszę powiedzieć, że ten tort to majstersztyk. Nigdy nie widziałem tak wspaniałego.- Cas wyjął go z lodówki i postawił na stole. Przyjrzał się chwilę wypiekowi i z uznaniem uśmiechnął się do Deana.- Bardzo dziękuję.- Dean zarumienił się i cicho odpowiedział, że nie ma za co. Cas z pułki na drzwiach lodówki wyciągnął butelkę szampana.- Lubisz? Masz ochotę się napić?- Cas wskazał na trunek.

-Nigdy jeszcze nie piłem.- Dean cicho się przyznał. 

-Jak to? Szampana? – Cas trochę się zdziwił. Okay, Dean może nie był zwyczajnym nastolatkiem, był bardzo uciśniony i posiadał wiele zakazów, no ale na przykład na jego urodzinach, czy innej imprezie rodzinnej… 

-W ogóle alkoholu.- Dean spuścił głowę, jakby z hańbą dla siebie.- Tata nie pozwala mi…

-Rozumiem, nic nie szkodzi, zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz. – Cas uśmiechnął się chytrze.- To co, chcesz? Nie bój się nie upiję cię.- Cas cicho się zaśmiał, widząc wytrzeszczone oczy chłopaka.

-Spróbuję...- Dean zgodził się bez większych oporów. Jego ojca tu nie było i nie miał prawa dowiedzieć się o niczym, co się tu dzieje.

-Super.- Cas wyciągnął z szafki dwa talerzyki i kieliszki. Rozłożył je przy omedze, a potem przy sobie.

-Ja za ciasto podziękuję, nie mogę jeść słodyczy, religia mi…- Cas warknął zezłoszczony i Dean natychmiast uciął wypowiedź.

-Nie obraź się, ale głupia ta wasza religia. Dean, ja wiem, że masz ochotę na kawałek, przecież widzę, nie krępuj się, tutaj nie jest, jak u ciebie w domu, że cię ukarze za to, że sobie zjesz coś słodkiego, z resztą jesteś taki chudziutki…

\- To ci przeszkadza? – Dean spytał potulnie, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to jakiś problem…

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie, tylko się martwię. Jesteś malutki, chudziutki, drobny. – Cas mówił to z taką troską w głosie, że Dean przestał natychmiast się stresować, a to uczucie zastąpiło miłe ciepło.

-Wiem, ale nie mogę nic z tym zrobić.- Dean wzruszył ramionami. 

-Ale ja tak.- Cas ukroił spory kawałek i pożył go na talerzyku.- Wcinaj, to moje urodziny i chciałbym byś zjadł.- Cas uśmiechnął się i podsunął talerzyk bliżej chłopaka.

-No dobrze, dobrze.- Cas ucieszony złapał za szampan i otworzył go. Na dźwięk wystrzeliwanego korka Dean zląkł się i podskoczył. Cas spojrzał troskliwe na chłopca. Nalał mu trochę szampana, po czym nalał też sobie.- Wszystkiego najlepszego.- Dean podniósł kieliszek, by wznieść toast.

-Dziękuję ci bardzo.- Po zderzeniu się kieliszkami, Dean nieśmiało upił trochę. Przez chwilę smakował trunek, po czym nieznacznie się skrzywił.

-I jak? Nie dobre?- Cas zaśmiał się, widząc minę chłopaka.

-Nawet smaczne, tylko trochę dziwne.- Dean uśmiechnął się. Odstawił kieliszek, ale z wyraźnym zamiarem dalszego smakowania. Cas chwycił widelec i spróbował tortu. Dean z niecierpliwością spoglądał na Castiela, wyczekując jego oceny.

-Ale to dobre!- Cas wrzasnął biorąc kolejny kęs.- Nigdy w życiu nie jadłem czegoś tak pysznego. To jest po prostu niebo! Genialne! 

-Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.- Dean zarumienił się od komplementów.

-Ty też zjadaj.- Cas spojrzał groźnie, ale z rozbawieniem. - Dean...- Po chwili milczenia i rozkoszowania się tortem Cas odważył się odezwać.- Bardzo dziękuję. Nawet nie wiesz jaki jestem szczęśliwy, że tu jesteś, wreszcie nie jestem sam i to do tego jeszcze po tym wszystkim… Nie jesteś sobie w stanie wyobrazić, jak się cieszę.- Cas chwycił drobną dłoń chłopca. Delikatnie pogładził ją kciukiem.- Bardzo chciałbym cię teraz pocałować, ale nie wiem, czy mi pozwolisz.- Cas wciąż wyczuwał ten dystans, barierę, która się miedzy nimi pojawiła, więc zachował się jak najdelikatniej i jak najmniej nachalnie. Teraz o wszystkim decydował Dean, a on musi się starać, będąc na cenzurowanym.

Dean zlękniony pokiwał głową. Cas wyczuł może nie niechęć, ale dziwną oziębłość, jakby strach, niepewność. Jedynie położył dłoń na jego policzku i lekko pogładził.

-Jeśli nie chcesz, to się nie zmuszaj, wiem, że się mną brzydzisz, przez to co widziałeś…- Cas szepnął rozczarowany i przygnębiony.

-Nie po prostu… Ja się nie brzydzę, tylko trochę mi trudno…- Dean odpowiedział, patrząc szczerze na Alfę.

-Rozumiem, niczego od ciebie nie wymagam, nie naciskam.- Cas odpowiedział lekko zawiedzony.

-Cas, ja dalej cię kocham. Tylko boję się, że kiedyś cię stracę, że ode mnie odejdziesz. Boję się tego, strasznie. – Dean zaczął drżącym i lękliwym głosikiem.- Kiedy cię zobaczyłem z Anną, poczułem, jakby ktoś dźgnął mnie w serce. Strasznie się wystraszyłem, myślałem, że to koniec, że jedyna osoba, którą kiedykolwiek kochałem mnie opuściła.

-Skarbie, wiem, że to strasznie cię zabolało, zrobiłbym wszystko, by to się nie wydarzyło. Byłem głupi, strasznie głupi, że ją wpuściłem. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas… - Cas pochylił głowę i przełknął z trudem.- Teraz mogę cię jedynie przeprosić i błagać, starać się, byś mi znów zaufał, byś mnie znów pokochał.

-Cas kocham cię, wiem, że to wszystko…- Dean westchnął.- Chcę to wszystko naprawić, zacząć od początku.

-Też tego chcę.- Cas objął jego twarz w dłonie. Dean zamknął oczy i pochylił się w stronę Alfy. Cas widząc leciutki uśmiech błąkający się na ustach Omegi, przesunął po nich kciukiem. Powoli się pochylił i pocałował Deana czule, powoli, pełen delikatności.- Kocham cię.- Cas wydyszał mu w usta.

-Ja ciebie też. - Dean odsapnął starając się nie przerywać pocałunku. Wplótł palce w gęste, czarne włosy i zaczął je przeczesywać. Cas mruknął zadowolony i przeciągnął chłopca na swoje kolana. Dean zsunął się ze swojego stołka barowego i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Cas przytrzymał go za biodra i przycisnął do siebie. Dean cichutko westchnął. Castiel oderwał się od niego i popatrzył głęboko w oczy. Chłopak miał je lekko zamglone, więc cmoknął go jeszcze w czubek nosa i pogłaskał czule.- Może przenieśmy się do salonu? – Dean wydyszał ledwo słyszalnie.

-Jesteś pewny?- Cas spojrzał w uśmiechnięte, radosne oczy.

-Tak, ten pokój kojarzy mi się też z bardzo miłymi chwilami.- Dean cmoknął go w usta.- Chciałbym się trochę poprzytulać, przypomnieć sobie, jak mnie trzymasz, jak całujesz, jak głaszczesz…

-Kochanie!- Cas warknął. Chwycił go za pośladki i ostrożnie podniósł się.

-Zaczekaj.- Dean dolał szampana do kieliszków i chwycił je w ręce. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie do Alfy. Cas pocałował go w czoło i zaniósł do salonu. Ostrożnie usiadł na kanapie. Dean zsunął się i umościł u jego boku. Podał mu kieliszek i ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu. Chłopak napił się jeszcze szampana, pod czujnym okiem Alfy.

-Posmakowało ci?- Cas zaśmiał się i również napił.

-Mhm, dobre to.- Dean uśmiechnął się i okręcił ręką Castiela. - Pocałuj mnie jeszcze, tęsknie za tym.-Cas uśmiechnął się szeroko i pochylił, by dosięgnąć wyczekującego chłopca. Dean przyciągnął go do siebie blisko i znów zaczął żarliwie całować. Pozwolił, by język Castiela wniknął w jego usta i zaczął się w nich panoszyć. Cas odsunął się dając im chwilę na oddech. Dean uśmiechnięty usiadł sobie i napił się jeszcze szampana.

-Hej, hej, hej.- Cas upomniał widząc, jak Dean łapczywie pochłania kolejne łyki.- Wiem, że to smaczne, ale zaraz mi się upijesz. Jesteś młody, pierwszy raz pijesz alkohol, nie możesz szarżować, bo zaraz na ciebie podziała.

-Chyba już działa.- Dean zaśmiał się.

-Co działa? Jak to?- Cas zapytał z troską, ale jednak rozbawieniem.

-Jak się jest trochę wypitym, to się kręci w głowie i wszystko jest zabawniejsze? Bo mam straszną ochotę się śmiać, bawić.- Dean zaśmiał się i dokończył kieliszek. Cas starał się mu go wyrwać, ale gdy wreszcie mu się udało, był pusty.

-Dean!- Warknął poważnie.- Co ty w ogóle wygadujesz?- Cas rozbawiony zachowaniem Deana, przyjrzał mu się.- Cholera, upiłeś się dwoma kieliszkami?

-A mówiłeś, że nie chcesz mnie upić.- Wytknął Dean i cicho czknął.

-Bo nie chciałem, nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo się wstawisz. Chwila, ja kto ja?! Ty sam się upiłeś. –Oświeciło Alfę.

-Ale ty mi dałeś alkohol.- Dean powiedział z dumą i zadziornością. Cas bardzo polubił tego beztroskiego, podpitego Deana, przestał się wreszcie martwić i rozpamiętywać. Radośnie się uśmiechał, śmiał się i rzucał te zadziorne, powłóczyste spojrzenia.

\- No dobra, punkt dla ciebie.- Cas pogłaskał go po głowie i cmoknął w czoło.- Może pójdziesz się przespać, co?

-Nie, chcę się z tobą całować, chcę byś mnie dotykał, jak ostatnim razem, gdy tu byłem, było tak przyjemnie.- Dean zaczął włazić mu na kolana i się przymilać.

-Oh, jaki ty się robisz śmiały po alkoholu…- Cas mruknął, ale zsunął chłopca z powrotem.- Podoba mi się to, ale nie będę z tobą nic robił, gdy jesteś w takim stanie. Chodź, położę cię u mnie w sypialni, prześpisz się.

-Nie chcę!- Dean wrzasnął i podniósł się na klęczki. Trochę się zachwiał, ale odzyskał równowagę. - To może chociaż mnie przytulisz? Hmm?

-Przytulić mogę.- Cas zaśmiał się i przycisnął ciało chłopca do siebie. Dean przez chwilę szybko i nierównomiernie oddychał, po czym jego tętno się uspokoiło, a oddech unormował. Dean usnął. Usnął mu na rękach. Cas spojrzał w dół na słodką twarz blondyna. Pogłaskał go po plechach, chwycił go stabilnie i podniósł się z kanapy.- Chodź, pijaczyno.- Cas zaniósł go do swojej sypialni. Położył delikatnie na materacu, rozpiął pasek, by nie uciskał go podczas snu i było mu wygodniej, następnie przykrył go szczelnie kołdrą. Jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się spokojnej, beztroskiej twarzy chłopca, po czym podszedł na dół. Nieco posprzątał, przebrał się w dres i koszulkę, po czym udał się do swojego łóżka. Dean spał beztrosko na plecach, rozrzucając ręce. Cas usłyszał dzwoniący na biurku telefon i szybko go odebrał, by nie obudził chłopca. Dean tylko coś mruknął i trochę pokręcił. 

-Słucham?- Cas szepnął, gdy tylko wyszedł z sypialni.

-Cas, no wreszcie, jest już 23 00, a Dean nie wrócił, ani nie odbiera telefonu, stało się coś?- Sam miał lekko poddenerwowany głos i mówił szybko.

-Nie Sam, wszystko dobrze, znaczy…- Cas zamyślił się. Chyba niezbyt dobrze brzmiało, że jego brat się upił i usnął mu na rękach, ale cóż Sam jeśli nie dostanie satysfakcjonującej, szczerej, poważniej odpowiedzi przybiegnie tu i narobi rabanu. – Świętowaliśmy moje urodziny, zaproponowałem szampan i Dean tak trochę się upił.

-Jak to się upił? Szampanem?- Sam parsknął śmiechem.

-W dodatku dwoma kieliszkami.- Cas zamruczał zduszając cichy śmiech.

-Ta… Można się tego po nim spodziewać, widocznie ma słabą głowę. – Sam stwierdził i zapanował chwilowa cisza.- To co, przyjdę po niego. Czy ty go odprowadzisz?

-Wiesz, Dean zasnął, najpierw miał etap zabawy, śmiechów, potem chciał się bardzo przytulać, całować, aż w końcu padł jak dętka. –Cas zdradził.

-Wiec pewnie chcesz, by Dean został u ciebie na noc?- Sam spytał podejrzliwe.

-Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza… Nie musisz się martwić, Dean jest bezpieczny, śpi sobie słodko u mnie w sypialni. Z mojej strony oczywiście też mu nic nie grozi.- Cas od razu zapewnił.

-W porządku, wiem, że jest bezpieczny. Nasz tata dzwonił i mówił, że będzie dopiero za kilka dni, więc może sobie zostać na dłużej, tylko niech dzwoni do mnie co jakiś czas, żebym wiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku.

-Jasne, będzie dzwonić. Dobrej nocy.

-Dobrej nocy. Ciekawy jestem, jak Dean przeżyje kaca.- Sam już teraz wyraźnie się zaśmiał.

-Zadbam o niego.- Cas odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem. Sam rozłączył się, a Cas zaciągnął szczelnie rolety, przyniósł szklankę wody i postawił na stoliku nocnym, po czym umościł się w bezpiecznej odległości od chłopca i przykrył się. Po chwili usłyszał szmer i poczuł wokół swojej tali rękę. Dean przekręcił się na bok i wtulił w Castiela. Cas oszołomiony, ale również zachwycony sytuacją ucałował chłopca w czoło i cicho życzył mu dobrej nocy. Dean coś mruknął przez sen, mlasnął i otarł czołem o ramię Casa. Mężczyzna nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze dziś rano Dean był świadkiem tego wszystkiego, a teraz jest tu, przytula się do niego, co prawda trochę wstawiony, ale jednak, stara się znów mu ufać i czuć się swobodnie. Tego Cas pragnął, odkąd ten incydent miał miejsce. Był idiotą, że nabrał się na te czułe słówka, ale teraz już nic nie mógł zmienić, Dean go kochał, wybaczył wszystko, zrozumiał. Cas naprawdę go kochał i nie mógłby bez niego żyć.

* * *

Noc minęła szybko i spokojnie, czego nie można było powiedzieć o poranku. Cas obudził się wcześniej, spokojnie leżał z Deanem wtulonym w jego bok i czekał, aż ten się obudzi. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Dean ociężale otworzył oczy.

-Dzień dobry.- Cas szepnął.- Jak się czujesz?

-Castiel?- Dean rozejrzał się trochę zdezorientowany.- W miarę dobrze, tylko mnie głowa boli.

-To dobrze, że tylko głowa, mogło być gorzej.- Cas już wyobraził sobie Deana, wymiotującego w łazience, obolałego, wymęczonego…

-Cas, co się stało wczoraj? Pamiętam, że piliśmy szampana, potem się przytulaliśmy, a potem tak nie za bardzo…- Dean zawiesił głos, czekając, aż Cas go oświeci.

-Przystawiałeś się do mnie, to było bardzo słodkie.- Cas cmoknął go w czoło, lekko się drażniąc.- Potem usnąłeś mi na rękach i cię tu przyniosłem.

-Ale my nic razem nie robiliśmy, prawda?- Dean zapytał. Od razu gdy się obudził zauważył, że jest w łóżku, z Casem, nie pamięta co się działo, a na dodatek ma rozpięte spodnie.

-Co masz na myśli?- Cas zapytał, podciągając się nieco wyżej i układając sobie poduszkę.

-Mam rozpięty pasek.- Dean szepnął konspiracyjnie.

-Wiem, kochanie, sam ci go rozpiąłem- Cas zaśmiał się z podejrzeń chłopca. Delikatnie pstryknął go w koniuszek nosa.- Nic się nie wydarzyło, spokojnie. Chciałem, żeby ci było wygodniej. 

-W takim razie dziękuję.- Dean obrócił się na plecy uspokojony i westchnął.- Ranyyy… Ale mnie boli głowa i tak mi się chce pić.

-Proszę.- Cas podał mu szklankę.- Wiedziałem, że cię będzie suszyć.

-Dziękuje. Dean przyjął naczynie z wdzięcznością. Szybko wypił zawartość i Cas z powrotem zabrał mu naczynie.- Przepraszam też za moje zachowanie. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Fajnie się czułem po tym szampanie i chyba przegiąłem.

-Przegiąłeś, nie ukrywam, ale to nic, fajnie było widzieć cię takim. Szczęśliwy, beztroski, zalotny.- Cas zaśmiał się.- Częściej mógłbyś być taki, tylko bez alkoholu, bardzo mi się podobałeś. Wiesz ile musiałem znaleźć w sobie siły by ci się wtedy oprzeć, jak tak się do mnie przymilałeś? – Cas poczochrał mu włosy.- No nic, poleż sobie, a ja przygotuję ci jakieś śniadanie. Brzmi dobrze?

-A mógłbym się wykąpać?- Dean cichutko zapytał. Czuł się okropnie i wręcz marzył o zimnym prysznicu.

-Pewnie. Chodź zaprowadzę cię do łazienki.- Cas pomógł mu wstać i postawić kilka początkowych, chwiejnych kroków. Zaprowadził go do dużej, przestronnej, białej łazienki.- Tu masz wszystko, szampon, żel, ręczniki.- Cas wszystko objaśnił.- Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś?

-Nie bardzo dziękuję.- Dean uśmiechnął się, a Cas zostawił go samego. Zszedł na dół i przygotował gofry z owocami i bitą śmietaną. Słysząc, że Dean nie zamierza szybko zakończyć kąpieli, zdecydował się na ułożenie śniadania na stoliku na tarasie. Szybko uciął też trochę kwitów z końca swojego ogrodu i wstawił do wazonu. Dean wspominał kiedyś, że lubi białe kwiaty. Białe róże, konwalie, tulipany, lilie, eustomie. U niego rosły białe hiacynty, więc Cas zdecydował się to je zaciąć i udekorować nimi stół.

Dean dalej nieco rozkojarzony i zaspany zszedł na dół. W poszukiwaniu Castiela zwiedził salon i kuchnie. Dopiero słysząc ciche szmery na tarasie, udał się tam. Zaskoczyło, go to co zobaczył. Ślicznie udekorowany drewniany stół, z dwoma wiklinowymi fotelami obok, na stole cudownie pachnące i wyglądające gofry z owocami i bitą śmietaną, śliczny bukiet, sok, owoce na osobnym talerzyku. I widok, na cudowny, zadbany ogród z kilkoma drzewami, krzewami i rabatkami kwiatowymi. 

-Cas…- Dean stanął zaskoczony w przejściu, Cas obrócił się na dźwięk swojego imienia.

-Zapraszam. Usiądź sobie.- Cas odsunął mu wiklinowy fotel. – Wszystko sobie znalazłeś?

-Tak, tak…- Dean odwiedzał oszołomiony.- Cas… to jest cudowne…

-Podoba ci się?- Cas uśmiechnął się i ucałował chłopca we wciąż wilgotne włosy. Dean kiwnął potakująco głową.-Bardzo się cieszę. Smacznego. –Cas usiadł na przeciwległym fotelu i zaczął pałaszować gofry.- Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem.- Zaczął Cas, przyciągając tym uwagę Deana.- Jeśli czujesz się na siłach i masz ochotę, to możemy iść do kina na jakiś film, a potem na kolację do restauracji, co ty na to?

-Cas, brzmi świetnie, ale ja nie mam pieniędzy, nawet na popcorn, czy bilet mnie nie stać, a co dopiero na wycieczkę do restauracji. 

-Dean, bo się obrażę, ja płacę. I nie słyszę słowa sprzeciwu.- Zastrzegł Cas, zanim Dean zdołał zaprotestować. – Jak się wybierzemy, to pojedziemy do kina, wybierzesz film, a potem zabiorę cię do mojej ulubionej restauracji. Może tak być?

-Tak. Pewnie. - Dean uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Ciężko było mu się do tego przyznać, ale to w jaki sposób rozpieszcza go Castiel powodowało, że był jeszcze szczęśliwszy. Nie doznawał już od wielu lat żadnych miłych akcentów w życiu, zapomniał już, co to drobne przyjemność, wycieczki do kina, czy restauracji. Cas z powrotem wprowadzał go w tamten świat, dogadzał i wynagradzał. To, że Cas chciał mu przychylić nieba , było wspaniałe i Dean był mu bardzo za to wdzięczny. Wdzięczny losowi, że się tu przeprowadzili, że poznał tę Alfę, Castiela, ze wreszcie odnalazł ten miły aspekt w życiu.


	16. Ja zapraszam

Po cudownym śniadaniu, Dean poleniuchował jeszcze przez jakiś czas na kanapie, pozbywając się bólu głowy. Cas posiedział przy nim, poprzytulał, co nieco połaskotał, starając się mu nie przeszkadzać w drzemce.

Dean doszedł do siebie po jakiejś godzinie, więc zdecydowali się wyjść do kina. Cas zamknął drzwi wejściowe i obrócił się do chłopca.

-Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, gdybyśmy jeszcze wstąpili do mnie do domu? – Dean zapytał grzecznie.- Chciałbym się przebrać.

-Oczywiście, że wstąpimy.- Cas uśmiechnął się. Szybko przekroczyli ulicę i podeszli do domu. Cas zapukał, a Sam po chwili otworzył im drzwi.

-Hej wam!- Sam przywitał się.- Co tu robicie?

-Wpadłem się przebrać.- Dean wbiegł na górę i zaczął szybko się przebierać. Cas stanął niepewnie w korytarzu ich domu i spojrzał na brata Deana.

-Wszystko dobrze? Jak poranek?- Sam zapytał z wyraźnym uśmiechem na ustach.

-Nie najgorzej, głowa go bolała, ale ani nie wymiotował, ani nic. Przespał spokojnie całą noc… Zniósł to wszystko całkiem dobrze.-Sam pokiwał głową.

-Czytałem w necie, że Omegi łatwo się upijają i mają bardzo niski próg bólu. Ale nie sadziłem, że aż tak.- Sam wzruszył ramionami wskazując głową na schody.

-Gdybym wiedział, że tak na niego podziała, to bym mu nic nie dał. Na następny raz będę wiedział i nie dam mu więcej upić.-Cas westchnął, przypomniawszy sobie wczorajszy wieczór.

-Pewnie z wiekiem będzie miał większą tolerancje na alkohol, ale puki co trzeba uważać.

-Zawsze będę na niego uważać. – Cas uśmiechnął się.- To mój mały skarb.

-Jaki skarb?- Dean zapytał, zbiegając ze schodów.

-Ty, myszko.- Cas szepnął, objął chłopca w pasie i przyciągnął do swojego boku.- Ślicznie wyglądasz. – Dean założył czarne jeansy i gładką ciemnozieloną koszulę idealnie pasującą mu do oczu.

-Dziękuję. – Dean zarumienił się.- To my już pójdziemy, poradzisz sobie?

-Żartujesz? Pewnie.- Sam fuknął żartobliwie.- A gdzie się wybieracie?

-Cas zabiera mnie do kina i restauracji. Chciałbym też zostać dziś u niego na noc.- Cas spojrzał gwałtownie na chłopca. Dean spojrzał górę i uśmiechnął się do Alfy.- Oczywiście jeśli mogę.

-Pewnie, że możesz.- Cas ucałował go w czubek głowy.- Sammy?

-Dobra, tylko się znów nie upij. – Dean spuścił wzrok zażenowany. 

-Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło.-Dean skulił się w sobie.

-Nie tłumacz się, baw się dobrze, ale z umiarem. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby cię Cas widział zarzyganego i na kacu.

-Oczywiście, że nie chcę…- Dean od razu zaprzeczył i przysunął bliżej ciepłego ciała Alfy. 

\- Nawet jeśli kiedyś byłbym świadkiem jakiejś twojej choroby, kaca, czy czegokolwiek, to nigdy bym się nie brzydził, pomógłbym ci. Ale wolałbym, byś zawsze czuł się dobrze.- Dean się uśmiechnął i podniósł wdzięczny wzrok na Alfę.

-Baw się dobrze.- Sam przytulił brata i cicho szepnął.- On cię kocha, nie zmarnuj tego. – Sam odsunął się, uśmiechnął ciepło.- No idźcie już. Dzwońcie co jakiś czas, bym się nie martwił.- Cas pokiwał głową i otworzył drzwi dla Deana.

-Cześć Sammy.- Dean pożegnał się zza drzwi. Cas wyszedł tuż za nim, posyłając jego młodszemu bratu wesoły uśmiech.

-Pojedźmy moim autem.- Cas zaproponował wskazując na swój garaż.

-Dobrze.- Dean zgodzi się ochoczo. Cas wyciągnął kluczyk z kieszeni i kliknął, po czym brama garażu zaczęła się unosić. Zza niej ukazał się złoty Lincoln Continental, w doskonałym stanie, zadbany. Cas otworzył mu drzwi. Dean wsiadł i zaczął się rozglądać się po aucie.-Masz wspaniały samochód.- Skomentował, gdy Cas wsiadł do samochodu.

-Dziękuję. Masz ochotę czegoś posłuchać?- Zaproponował Castiel otwierając schowek. 

-Którą wziąć?- Dean wyjął kilka kaset, przyjrzał im się dokładnie.

-Którą tylko chcesz.- Castiel zapalił silnik.- Jest tam też klasyczny rock, który lubisz. 

-Mogę tę?- Dean podsunął kasetę bliżej Castiela. Cas przerwał wyjeżdżanie z garażu i spojrzał.

-Simple man? Pewnie !- Dean wsunął kasetę i już po chwili w samochodzie zaczęty rozbrzmiewać dobrze im znane dźwięki. – Weź proszę, znajdź repertuar kina.- Cas podał mu telefon, starając się nie odwracać wzroku od jezdni. 

-Jest kilka filmów.- Dean stwierdził po chwili przeglądania.- Dramat, horror, komedia i jeden historyczny.

-Historyczny to nuda… Horror też odpada, bo będziesz się bał. – Cas rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na uśmiechniętą twarz chłopca. – To dramat czy komedię?

-A który wolisz? – Dean zapytał, chcąc znać zdanie Alfy.

-Ten, który ty.- Cas nie dał się zapędzić w relacje Alfa-Omega.

-Może… ta komedia.- Dean cichutko zaproponował.

-Super. –Cas uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco- O której jest seans?

-Za godzinę. –Dean odpowiedział, wpatruj a się w ekran telefonu. 

-To długo… - Cas spojrzał na jezdnię i chwilę się zastanowił.-Kino jest dziesięć minut od parku. Może masz ochotę pospacerować w moim towarzystwie?

-Bardzo chętnie.- Dean uśmiechnął się i oddał mu telefon. Cas chwycił go i włożył do kieszeni spodni. 

-Chyba jeszcze nie znasz za bardzo naszego miasta… Mogę kiedyś cię po nim oprowadzić, jeśli chcesz. Możemy dziś zacząć od parku.- Dean pokiwał wesoło głową. – Super.

Cas zajechał na mały parking i zaparkował. Szybko wysiadł i otworzył chłopcu drzwi. Dean uśmiechnięty wysiadł, cicho dziękując.

-Chodź, tu jest bardzo ładna ścieżka, cicho, spokojnie, jest tam budka z lodami, watą cukrową, preclami. Jest też zaciszny kąt z bardzo ładnym widokiem. Chętnie ci wszystko pokaże. 

-Będę bardzo wdzięczny.- Cas objął chłopca ramieniem i naprowadził na ścieżkę. Uszli kawałek i Cas cichutko szepnął.

-Ślicznie dziś wyglądasz, ładnie ci w tej koszuli. I jeśli mogę to mam do ciebie małą prośbę.- Dean spojrzał zdziwiony i zmieszany.- Bardzo podobają mi się te perfumy, których używasz i wiem, że maskujesz nimi mój zapach, ale używaj ich dopiero, gdy się rozstajemy, chciałbym czuć ten twój śliczny, naturalny zapach. Tak cudownie pachniesz, chciałbym móc cię wąchać cały czas.- Cas zanurzył nos w grubych, gęstych, blond włosach i zaciągnął się upajającym zapachem. 

-Przepraszam. - Dean okrył się rękami.

-No co ty! Nie przepraszaj.- Cas ukląkł przy nim i chwycił za rękę. Spojrzał w górę na ślicznie mieniące się zielone oczy. – Nie masz za co, to tylko taka moja mała sugestia. Zbyt ślicznie pachniesz, by maskować się perfumami. – Dean uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Cas cmoknął go w dłoń. Chłopak zarumienił się i bardzo delikatnie pociągnął go za rękę, by się podniósł. Castiel wstał i przycisnął do siebie małe ciałko. 

-Kocham cię Cas.- Dean wymamrotał przytulając się do piersi Casa. Mężczyzna pochylił się i czule pocałował. Dean po chwili był cały czerwony i zdyszany, ale wciąż nie chciał się odsunąć od Casa. Mężczyzna chwycił twarz chłopca w obie dłonie i kciukami roztarł rumieńce.

-Chodź, pokażę ci takie miłe miejsce, to tu niedaleko.- Cas wskazał na miejsce pośród drzew. – A może masz ochotę na coś? Wata? Lody?- Cas zatrzymał się gwałtownie przy małe budce.

-Nie powinie…- Dean umilkł, widząc minę Castiela.

-Dean…- Cas warknął ostrzegawczo, ale łagodnie i zabawnie, by nie przestraszyć chłopca.

-Chętnie.- Dean uśmiechnął się szczero. Cas od razu chwycił chłopca za rękę i podprowadził w budki.

-Jaki kolor?- Cas zapytał, wskazując na małą tabliczkę ze smakowicie wyglądającymi watami cukrowymi.

-Zieloną.- Dean wybrał i po chwili otrzymał z ręki Casa słodki puch. 

Po dłuższej chwili spacerowania, zajadania się watą, Cas zaproponował, by skręcili w małą zatoczkę i usiedli na ławce. Dean spoczął blisko niego i nieśmiało się wtulił. Cas objął go ramieniem i przycisnął do swojego boku. Dean bardzo lubił tak przy nim siedzieć, zawsze czuł się tak bezpiecznie i miło, czując ten charakterystyczny zapach, ciepło Alfiego ciała, spokojny oddech, umiarkowane bicie serca. Wszystko, co składało się na jego ukochanego Castiela.

-Cieszę się mogąc być tu z tobą. – Cas szepnął i delikatnie pocałował chłopca w czoło. Dean odwrócił się wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Cas pogłaskał go czule po włosach.- Świetne, że twój ojciec wyjechał, wreszcie możemy spędzić razem trochę czasu, nie bojąc się, że zaraz nam przeszkodzi. 

-Ja też, w domu ciągle o tobie myślę, zastawiam się, co robisz, czy wszystko dobrze. Chciałbym spędzać z tobą więcej czasu.- Dean odsunął się troszkę.- To mogę zostać dziś u ciebie na noc…? Chciałbym zasnąć przy tobie, bez alkoholu, tak po prostu…- Dean zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok. 

-Będę najszczęśliwszy, jeśli mi będziesz towarzyszył. Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak uroczo wyglądasz, gdy śpisz. – Cas nakierował brodę chłopca na siebie i cmoknął w czubek nosa. – Chciałbym, byś został, jak najdłużej.

-Zostanę. – Dean uśmiechnął się.- Cas tu jest przemiło, ale film…

-O kurczę!- Cas spojrzał na zegarek.- Musimy iść, jeśli chcemy zdążyć.- Cas wstał i trzymając chłopca za rękę szybkim krokiem wrócili na parking. Cas prędko wyjechał i po paru minutach zaparkował pod kinem. Zakupili bilety, Cas wmusił Deanowi popcorn i colę, po czym udali się do sali. Kilka minut po zajęciu miejsc rozpoczął się film.

Obaj siedzieli zapatrzeni w ekran, pochłaniając ciekawy i bardzo przyzwoicie nakręcony film. Aktorzy grali doskonale, fabuła nie zanudzała i muzyka też była niezgorsza. Dean cieszył się mogąc oglądać sobie film, a Cas mogąc obserwować uśmiechniętego, zrelaksowanego chłopca. Gdy film się skończył, wyszli i udali się razem na parking, rozmawiając o filmie, jego najciekawszych momentach i najśmieszniejszych kwestach. Castiel podjechał pod drogą, ekskluzywną restaurację i zaparkował. Dean spoglądał na wielki gmach z przerażeniem.

-Co tam skarbie?- Cas zapytał kładąc dłoń na kolanie Omegi.

-Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Cas nie wpuszczą mnie tam, jestem niestosownie ubrany, nie potrafię się zachowywać w takim miejscu, przyniosę ci tylko wstyd.

-Nie martw się, wpuszczą, a poza tym jesteś grzeczny, skromny, nie przyniesiesz mi żadnego wstydu. A poza tym wystarczy, że zapniesz koszulę, ja dam ci…- Cas wychylił się za siedzenie i wydostał dwa czarne krawaty.- Proszę. Zawsze wożę, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się przydadzą.

-Bardzo dziękuję.- Dean szybko zapiął guziki koszuli, po czym założył krawat i zaczął zastanawiać się, jak go zawiązać.

-Pomóc ci?- Cas sprawnie zawiązał swój krawat i spojrzał z troską na zakłopotanego chłopca. Dean pokiwał potakująco głową. Cas uśmiechnął się i zaczął przeplatać końce krawatu.- Tak dobrze? Nie za ciasno?

-Nie.- Dean odpowiedział zdenerwowany.- Jesteś pewny, że powinieneś mnie tu zabrać?

-Kochanie jeśli myślisz, że nie zasługujesz na to, bo jesteś Omegą, to wiedz, że tutaj ich to nie obchodzi. Jeśli masz kasę to cię wpuszczą. I od razu wyprzedzam pytanie, ja za wszystko płacę, nic nie jesteś mi winien. 

-Ale Cas, ja doceniam, że chcesz mnie rozpieszczać, zabierać w miejsca takie, jak to, ale ty tyle na mnie wydajesz, a ja nie mogę ci nic dać w zamian.

-Kochanie, ale ja nie chce niczego od ciebie.- Cas pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Jakoś muszę ci się odwdzięczyć…- Dean dalej upierał się przy swoim. Nie mógł tak po prostu bez skrupułów brać wszystkiego od Casa i się nim wysługiwać. 

-To… Jako nagroda dla mnie, jak wrócimy to pozwolisz się trochę poprzytulać.- Cas mruknął kusząco. Dean zarumienił się i pokiwał pociesznie głową.- To umowa stoi.- Cas podał mu dłoń i Dean delikatnie ją uścisnął.- A mogę dostać zaliczkę?- Dean uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by pocałować Castiela w policzek.-To zapraszam na kolację.

Restauracja była wielka i ekskluzywna. Bogato ozdobiona i zastawiona. Kelner zaprowadził ich do stolika. Dean oszołomiony nawet nie zauważył, gdy Cas odsunął mu krzesło. Dean usiadł sobie i oszołomiony odebrał z rąk kelnera menu.

-Na co masz ochotę? – Cas zapytał, nie podnosząc wzroku zad karty. 

-Nie wiem…Większości nie znam. Nie sprzedają tu pomidorowej, czy spaghetti…- Dean odpowiedział zakłopotany.

-To ci wszystko wyjaśnię.- Cas złapał chłopca za rękę.- Pozwolisz mi coś ci polecić?- Dean potaknął energicznie.- Może małże świętego Jakuba, albo krewetki, może posmakują ci owoce morza… - Dean skrzywił się. Cas zaśmiał się i spojrzał jeszcze raz w kartę.- Ok, owoce morza nie… To może… Polędwica Wellington, z grzybami w cieście francuskim… Odpowiada ci?

-Brzmi smakowicie. Chętnie.- Dean wdzięczny był za pomoc. Tu wszystko wyglądało i brzmiało obco, nigdy nie był w takim miejscu, jak to, stresował się nie chciał przynieść Castielowi wstydu, ani się przed nim zbłaźnić.

-Ok, a co na deser? Krem brulee? Albo…

-Mógłbym to?- Dean odwrócił kartę w stronę Castiela i wskazał na jedną z pozycji.- To, to takie z bezą?

-Torcik Pavlova ?- Cas uśmiechnął się.- Tak to, to takie z bezą.

-Widziałem to kiedyś w telewizji, gdy tata mnie nie pilnował. Zawsze chciałem spróbować.- Dean zapatrzył się na kartę.

-Dobrze. Coś jeszcze cię interesuje? Zamówię ci co tylko chcesz.

-Nie, więcej i tak w siebie nie wcisnę.- Dean odmówił grzecznie. Wiedział, że Cas chciałby, by zjadł jak najwięcej i przybrał na wadze, ale Dean miał swoje ograniczenia. Wata, popcorn, cola, obfite śniadanie…

-A nie chcesz może jakiejś przystawki?- Cas starał się jeszcze coś ugrać.

-Cas, ja naprawdę dziękuje.

-No już dobrze, chcę ci trochę dogodzić.- Cas uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał dłoń Deana kciukiem. – Keler.- Cas skinął i chłopak szybko podszedł.- Poprosimy dwie polędwice Wellington, potem krem brulee i torcik Pavlova.

-Życzą sobie panowie wino?- Keler skrupulatnie zapisał wszystko na małej karteczce. Dean spojrzał zmieszany na Castiela. Ten uśmiechnął się.

-Poprosimy półsłodkie, białe wino. – Kelner skinął i oddalił się.

-Cas, pewny jesteś? Nie chcę ci przynieść wstydu, jak mnie będziesz musiał wyprowadzać stąd, bo się upiję. 

-Nie pozwolę ci się znów upić, to było lekkomyślne. Jeśli dużo zjesz i niewiele wypijesz, to się nie upijesz. Będę kontrolował ile alkoholu spożywasz i zapamiętaj sobie jedno. Nigdy mi nie przyniesiesz wstydu. Przestań się proszę wciąż martwić. –Cas spuentował poważnie.

Kelner po paru minutach przyniósł dania. Dean spojrzał na śliczne i pysznie pachnące danie i chwycił nieśmiało sztućce. 

-Dobre?- Cas bacznie obserwował, jak chłopak bierze pierwszy kęs.

-Pyszne. – Pochwalił. Kelner podszedł i otworzył wino.

-Proszę podać mi tę butelkę, dziękuje.- Cas własnoręcznie nalał Deanowi wina, potem sobie. Dean uśmiechnął się widząc troskę Alfy.- Żebyśmy mieli jak najwięcej czasu razem.- Cas uniósł kieliszek. Dean niepewnie chwycił swój i dołączył do toastu. Cas napił się niewiele, tylko dla smaku, by nie przekroczyć dopuszczalnej dawki, by mógł prowadzić. Dean także tylko zamoczył usta bojąc się powtórki z wczoraj.- Masz tu…- Cas pochylił się i chusteczką zmazał kroplę sosu z twarzy Deana. Delikatnie przejechał kciukiem po wardze chłopca. Dean spojrzał nieco zmieszany, ale nie odsunął się od dotyku. – Śliczny jesteś.- Cas cicho szepnął, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od cudownych zielonych oczu.

Po zakończeniu kolacji, obaj udali się na parking i w drogę powrotną do domu. Po ujechaniu kilku kilometrów, Cas nagle skręcił i w boczna drogę i zatrzymał się. Dean nieco przestraszył się, ale to był Cas i z nim nic nie mogło mu się stać. Po chwili poczuł na ramionach delikatny uścisk. Przestraszony obrócił się i w ciemności zobaczył rozpalone, ciekawskie, błękitne oczy. 

-Cas, co robisz?- Cas uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by ucałować chłopca. Dean zaskoczony po chwili oddał pocałunek. 

-Przepraszam, wiem, że inaczej się umawialiśmy, ale chciałbym wnieść malutki aneks do naszej umowy.- Dean rozpalony spojrzał uroczo.- Miałbyś coś przeciwko, byśmy spędzili chwilę razem, sam na sam w samochodzie? Nie mogę się już ciebie doczekać.

-Nie miałbym.- Dean odpowiedział po chwili. Cas od razu pocałował go żarliwie. Dean zachęcony gestem przysunął się bliżej.

-Przepraszam, że tak wyszło, ale jesteś taki uroczy, ledwo się powstrzymywałem podczas kolacji.- Cas złapał Deana za biodra i przycisnął do siebie. – Wiem, że to może mało intymne miejsce by się całować, ale …

-Jest wspaniale.- Dean przymknął oczy, gotowy, by Cas znów prowadził, by mógł mu się z pełną ufnością oddać, bez strachu, bez obawy, że Cas zajdzie za daleko, że go skrzywdzi. Wiedział, że Cas zna granice, że może sobie go przytulać, całować, dotykać, ale wszystko w granicach rozsądku. Cas nigdy nie skusiłby się, nie ważne jak kuszący Dean był, na to by zrobić cokolwiek więcej, bez wyraźnej zgody chłopca. – Pocałuj mnie proszę.

-Moja słodka, kochana Omega.- Cas pochylił się i złączył ich usta. Dał ponieść się instynktowi, delikatnie ściskał jego biodra i również instynktownie przysnął swoje własne do jego. Delikatnie potarł, czując, że Dean podnieca się. Chłopiec zażenowany oderwał się i spojrzał między nich. 

-Cas, przepraszam, nie umiem nad tym panować.- Speszony starał się odsunąć, by Cas nie wyczuwał krępującej go sytuacji dziejącej się w spodniach.

-Nic nie szkodzi. Kocham, gdy tak reagujesz. – Cas zakręcił biodrami i Dean niekontrolowanie westchnął. – Jesteś taki wspaniały.- Cas wydyszał i pociągnął chłopca na siebie. – Pozwolisz mi na to? – Dean oszołomiony potaknął . Cas delikatnie pogładził Deana po pośladku, bojąc się reakcji Omegi. Dean jednak objął go za szyję i zawstydzony starał się odwrócić wzrok. Cas nieznacznie poruszył biodrami i Dean zagryzł wargę, by nie zacząć jęczeć. Co się z nim działo? Podniecił się, zrobiło mu się gorąco, zapach Casa tak go otulał. Zaczął odczuwać przyjemność nieznacznie porównywalną do tej z czasu rui, ale przecież oni są wciąż w ubraniach, nawet ich z siebie nie zdjęli, Cas nawet jakoś specjalnie go nie dotyka, nie po skórze, tylko raz na jakiś czas zakręci biodrami, całuje go.

-Castiel…- Dean sapnął i zakrztusił się własną śliną niekontrolowanie i wypchnął biodra. Cas nawet nie spostrzegł, gdy kilka dreszczy przebiegło przez Deana i ten najmocniejszy zapoczątkował falę przyjemności. Dean wydyszał coś niezrozumiałego i padł bez sił na Alfę. 

-Dean…?- Cas zapytał zszokowany.- Ty…? Tylko od pocałunku…?

-Cas przepraszam. Nie chciałem, boże, przepraszam.- Dean starał się unieść z kolan Alfy i usiąść obok, czując wilgoć w bokserkach. 

-Nie wiedziałem, że Omegi mogą tak łatwo dojść tylko od stymulacji penisa. – Cas mruknął pochwalająco, nie pozwalając się ruszyć Deanowi na krok.- Podoba mi się to…

-Cas przepraszam… ja najpierw , potem… tak przyjemnie… Dean wydukał niezrozumiale.

-Ciii…- Cas pocałował go delikatnie. – Cieszę się, że tak na ciebie działam. Nie wstydź się swoich reakcji, przy mnie niczego nie musisz się wstydzić, a już w szczególności nie w tej strefie…- Cas spuścił wzrok sugestywnie.

-Ale i tak mi głupio. – Cas pocałował go w czoło i pogłaskał po włosach.

-Wiem, swojej seksualności trzeba się nauczyć.- Cas wyszczerzył się. – To taki mały kroczek, potem, oczywiście jeśli będziesz chciał, możemy robić inne rzeczy.- Cas połaskotał go dłonią pod brodą.- Jeśli czujesz, że za bardzo się spieszymy, to powiedz. Ja bardzo cię pragnę, ale jest jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, zanim podejmiemy jakieś wiążące decyzje. Bardzo mi się podobasz, nie ukryję tego i staram się hamować, ale gdy jesteś przy mnie to mi odbija, tracę kontrolę. Błagam powiedz, co ty czujesz… 

-Cas, ja też czuję, że chciałbym robić z tobą… _te_ rzeczy, znaczy nie dokładnie te rzeczy, znaczy…

-Wiem, co chcesz powiedzieć. Nie chcesz się sparzyć i ja też nie, mamy mnóstwo czasu, żeby nad tym pomyśleć, to nie na teraz. Ale chciałbym i czuję, że ty też, byśmy się poznawali.

-Wstydzę się jeszcze…- Dean odważył się spojrzeć Alfie w oczy

-Rozumiem, ja do niczego cię nie nakłaniam. Po prostu chciałbym być blisko ciebie. Nawet nie musisz mi się pokazywać nago, chyba, że sam zdecydujesz inaczej. Myślę też, że sobie ufamy i kiedy sprawy zabrną za daleko to się nawzajem powstrzymamy.

-Cieszę się, że widzimy to wszystko podobnie.- Dean odetchnął z ulgą. – Cas yyyy…- Dean uśmiechnął się zawstydzony. Czuł jak cała jego bielizna przesiąka od śluzu i spermy. Był pewien, że lada moment przemokną i jeansy.- To trochę niekomfortowe…- Dean wyswobodził się z uścisku i pełen skrępowania usiadł na miejscu obok.

-Bardzo proszę.- Cas podał mu chusteczkę.- Wiem, że to niemiłe uczucie, wysiądź sobie i na spokojnie się wytrzyj.- Cas uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, by rozładować wstyd Omegi. Dean wysiadł i szybko się wytarł. Czuł się jednocześnie zażenowany, zawstydzony, zmieszany, ale i błogo zmęczony, rozanielony i jakiś taki ucieszony, szczęśliwy… Sam nawet nie potrafił nazwać tych wszystkich uczuć, które mieszały się w nim. 

Oparł się o bok samochodu i odetchną kilkakrotnie, chcąc sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie.

-Skarbie, wszystko w porządku?- Cas wychylił się przez okno, a Dean aż podskoczył przestraszony i zawstydzony. –Nie patrzę, nie bój się…- Cas zaśmiał się.

-Już idę…- Dean odepchnął się dłońmi i wsiadł do auta.

-Coś nie w porządku?- Cas zapytał widząc jeszcze czerwoną i rozpaloną buzię chłopca. 

-Nie…- Dean uśmiechnął się. Cas zapalił samochód i cmoknął jeszcze chłopca, który ucieszony siedział sobie i wpatrywał się to w las wokół nich i to w kierowcę.

Po 15 minutach Cas podjechał pod dom.

-Nosz cholera!- Cas zdenerwował się widząc samochód blokujący jego podjazd.- Ten staruch z sąsiedztwa znowu mi zablokował podjazd. Nie mam już do niego siły, jak nie jego kot poprzewracał mi śmietniki, porozwalał ogródek i nasikał na wycieraczkę. Nie no, już drugi raz w tym tygodniu mi zablokował podjazd. Nie mam już do niego siły…

-Nie denerwuj się, proszę.- Dean przysunął się do Alfy i przytulił do ramienia.- Zaparkuj tutaj…- Dean wskazał na pobliski kawałek ulicy.

-Masz rację.- Cas cmoknął go we włosy i zaparkował. Dean wysiadł ochoczo z auta, nie mogąc się doczekać, co wydarzy się, gdy dotrą do domu. Po ujściu kilku metrów Cas zatrzymał się.- Zaczekaj na mnie, zapomniałem kluczy z samochodu.- Cas szybko się odwrócił i pobiegł do samochodu. Dean stanął na chodniku i tak jak mu polecano czekał na Alfę. Przestraszył się, gdy za plecami rozległ się głośny warkot silnika, a jasne światło reflektorów go oślepiło. Niebieski ford jechał z o wiele za dużą prędkością i wprost na niego. Sparaliżowany strachem nie był w stanie nawet się uszyć. Samochód pędził wprost na niego. Nie wiedział do końca co się dzieje, poczuł mocne dłonie i to jak leci na ziemię. Słyszy głośny trzask, krzyk bólu, pisk opon…


	17. Karetka, szpital i strach.

Dean uniósł głowę znad brudnej ziemi. Oszołomiony i wystraszony spojrzał na ciemną ulicę oświetloną zaledwie kilkoma latarniami. Niebieski ford ze stłuczonym reflektorem zatrzymał się na środku drogi. Ruda kobieta otworzyła drzwi i zerknęła na leżących na ziemi mężczyzn. Dean lekko rozmazanym wzrokiem dostrzegł, że tą kobietą jest Anna. Kobieta wściekła, że nie udało jej się trafić chłopca, trzasnęła drzwiami i z piskiem opon odjechała. Dean dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie co się dzieje. Obrócił się zobaczył leżącego na ziemi, nieprzytomnego Castiela. Z nogą połamaną i wygiętą pod dziwnym kątem. Nogawka była cała zakrwawiona i Dean mógłby przysiąc, że kość piszczelowa wystawała dość znacznie spod skóry. 

-Cas…?- Dean przysunął się obolały od upadku do zakrwawionego Casa. Spojrzał na niego przerażony i najdelikatniej jak potrafił położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Chcąc go obudzić delikatnie nim potrząsł, tak by nic nie uszkodzić.- Cas! -Dean przerażony zaczął płakać i nawoływać panicznie jego imię. Tak strasznie się bał, czuł, że gdy stał sparaliżowany strachem, to silne ręce Castiela usunęły go z toru jazdy, sam skoczył pod auto, by przepchnąć go i uratować. Dean nie wiedział, co jest z Castielem. Wiedział tylko, że żyje, że płytko, ale oddycha, ale się nie ruszał, był cały zakrwawiony, obtarty, poraniony. Krew płynęła wąskim strumieniem, po drodze koło jego głowy, wokół nogi spora kałuża. 

Dean nie wiedział, co zrobić, jak mu pomóc. Zrobiłby wszystko, co w jego mocy, gdyby tylko potrafił. Jedynie mógł zadzwonić po pogotowie i pozostać przy nim, modlić się, by jego serce nie przestało bić, by odzyskał przytomność. Dean najbardziej bał się tego, że nigdy już nie usłyszy Casa, nie zobaczy jego cudownych, błękitnych oczu, nie usłyszy tego niskiego głosu, nie pocałuje go, nie dotknie… 

Dean starał się opanować rozszalałe serce i zadzwonić na pogotowie. Gdy wreszcie się udało, przerażony zadzwonił do Sama, by wybiegł z domu i coś zrobił, pomógł. Albo chociaż tu był.

-Sammy…- Dean zapłakanym głosem wyjąkał, gdy Sam odebrał telefon.- Błagam pomóż mi…

-Dean? Co się stało? Gdzie jesteś? Co się dzieje?- Sam wyskoczył spod koca na kanapie, gdzie w spokoju leżał i czytał książkę. Przestraszony szybko się ubrał w sweter.

-To Cas… - Dean zapłakał.- Pomóż, proszę.

-Co on ci zrobił? Dean błagam, mów. Skrzywdził cię?- Sam wściekł się, w jego głowie już pokazały się wizje, pobitego, skrzywdzonego, może nawet siłą przywłaszczonego, zgwałconego Deana. 

-Nic… To Cas… Proszę przyjdź pod jego dom … Anna, ona go potrąciła… - Wezwałem karetkę, on się nie rusza…- Dean upuścił telefon i pochylił się nad Castielem. Wciąż wyczekując aż się obudzi, pilnując, czy nie będzie zamierzał przenieść się na tamten świat.

-Jak to potrąciła? Dean? Dean?!– Sam wybiegł z domu, znając już miejsce, dokąd ma się udać. Wiedział, że Dean jest w takim szoku, że tylko cudem był w stanie do niego zadzwonić. 

-Dean?- Cas zobaczył brata klęczącego, przy nie ruszającym się ciele.- Boże co się stało? Dean…?- Sam upadł na kolana obok nich i przecisnął brata do siebie, chcąc go uchronić przed całym złem tego świata, przed patrzeniem, na ukochaną osobę w tak tragicznym położeniu.

\- Sam… Anna, ona chciała… mnie przejechać, Cas… mnie uratował.- Dean zapłakany wyrwał się z objęć brata i przytulił się ledwie wyczuwalnie do Castiela. 

-Dean, musisz uważać…- Sam pragnął go odciągnąć, ale nie widział sensu. Deana choćby końmi, teraz od niego nie odciągnęli.- Jedzie karetka, zaraz będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz, Cas to silny wilk, da radę.

Karetka z głośnym sygnałem podjechała blisko wypadku i zatrzymała się. Z tylnych drzwi wybiegli ratownicy wyjeżdżając noszami. Jeden z ratowników wysiadł i podszedł do Deana.

-Chłopcze, musisz odejść, zajmiemy się nim.- Ratownik chwycił go delikatnie i odciągnął.

-Nie!- Dean przerażony wrzasnął. Nie chciał odchodzić, chciał być przy nim.

-Już dobrze, on żyje, będzie dobrze, musisz mi powiedzieć co się stało. Jesteś świadkiem? Jak ci na imię?- Ratownik pogłaskał go uspokajająco po głowie.- Masz rozcięte czoło. Jak się czujesz?

\- Nazywam się Sam winchester, a to mój brat Dean.- Sam wtrącił, widząc, że brat jest tak rozkojarzony i nieobecny, że nie da rady odpowiedzieć.- To jego chłopak, Castiel Novak. Jego była partnerka Anna Milton, próbowała zabić mojego brata, ale Castiel go obronił.

-Rozumiem… Dobrze, sprawy wypadku zostawimy na potem, stawisz się na komisariacie i…

-Nie… Błagam, muszę z nim zostać.- Dean zapłakał.- Nie zostawię go.

-Dean… Zaufaj nam, widzisz, już zaraz zawieziemy twojego chłopaka do szpitala, przebadamy, wyleczymy. Obiecuję.- Dean spojrzał za siebie. Ratownicy, akurat podnosili nosze, gdzie Castiel bezpiecznie przypięty, opatulony kocem i z kołnierzem ortopedycznym na szyi leżał bezwładnie.

\- Proszę, nie mam jak dotrzeć do szpitala. Nie mogę go zostawić. -Dean załkał.

-Dobrze, wyjątkowo.- Ratownik zgodził się. Żal było mu chłopca, gorycz, strach i cierpienie aż od niego emanowało. Powoli podprowadził go do karetki i pomógł wsiąść.- Usiądź sobie na tyle.- Dean grzecznie usiadł i wciąż wypatrywał, jak nosze wjeżdżają do wnętrza ambulansu. Dean widział, jak poraniona była twarz Alfy. Dean pragnął jej dotknąć, pogładzić, powiedzieć Castielowi, że tu jest, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale nie mógł, z resztą Casowi nie wiele by to teraz pomogło, będąc nieprzytomnym.

-Ja dojadę rowerem!- Sam krzyknął, gdy drzwi zamykały się. –Będzie dobrze!- Dodał szybko i pobiegł do garażu.

\- Proszę, postaraj się teraz uspokoić. My się zajmiemy Castielem. –Ratownik zwrócił się do chłopca, by odciągnąć jego uwagę od poranionego ukochanego. -Pokaż mi też to czoło.

-Nie. Cas jest ważniejszy, mi nic nie jest.- Dean odsunął się.- Proszę zajmijcie się nim.

-No już dobrze, ale pozwól mi chociaż to przemyć i założyć prowizoryczny opatrunek.- Dean pokiwał głową, nie zdolny oderwać oczu od Alfy. Podczas gdy ratownik zakładał mu opatrunek, drugi przygotowywał się, by wkuć się w ramie Castiela. Jednak Alfa niespokojnie się poruszył i Dean podskoczył. Castiel gdy tylko nieco oprzytomniał, zaczął krzyczeć z bólu, łzy ciekły mu po twarzy i rzucał się niekontrolowanie. 

-Podaj mu morfinę!– Warknął jeden z ratowników do drugiego, starając się przytrzymać Alfę za ramiona, by się położył.

-Nie mogę, za bardzo się rzuca. – Ratownik starał się go przytrzymać, ale nie dawał rady. Dean pochylił się i widząc całą sytuację, delikatnie pogłaskał go po włosach.- Musimy, go przywiązać.

-Ciii, wszystko dobrze, już dobrze, jestem tu, jesteś bezpieczny, zaraz nie będzie bolało.- Dean cicho go uspokajał, przez co Cas skupił całą swoją uwagę na omedze. Dean ciepło się uśmiechnął i kojącym, delikatnym ruchem gładził go po łowie, dając ratownikowi szansę, by podał mu leki. Po chwili Castiel uspokoił się już zupełnie i znów zasnął.

-Nie bój się, śpi dzięki lekarstwom, już nic go nie boli. Bardzo nam pomogłeś.- Ratownik czule pogłaskał go po głowie, chwaląc.- Zaraz będziemy w szpitalu. Tam ja i mój kolega pojedziemy z twoim chłopakiem na badania, a ty pójdziesz z panią pielęgniarką na salę i tam zbada cię lekarz i założy porządny opatrunek. Inny doktor w tej samej chwili będzie badał Castiela. Jak tylko wszystko będzie z tobą dobrze, to cię do niego puścimy, wszystkiego się dowiesz.

-Ale ja chcę z nim iść.- Dean wyjąkał znów będąc na granicy płaczu.

-Chłopcze, nie możesz. Doktor dobrze się nim zajmie, zobaczysz. – Ratownikowi kroiło się serce widząc determinację chłopca, ale musiał być nieugięty, dla wszystkich najlepiej by było, gdyby Dean i Castiel zostali na spokojnie przebadani.- Nie bój się o niego, będzie dobrze. Musisz też pomyśleć o siebie. Nie boli cię głowa? Nie jest ci niedobrze?

-Nic nie boli, czuję się dobrze. – Dean odpowiedział na odczepne i pochylił się, by pogłaskać pacjenta po głowie. Karetka stanęła przy szpitalu i szybko otwarły się drzwi pojazdu. Castiel został szybko wywieziony do środka i wzdłuż korytarza do sali. Młoda kobieta podeszła do karetki i uśmiechnęła się, pomagając Deanowi wysiąść.

-Cześć. Jesteś Dean, tak?- Grzecznie zapytała. Dean potaknął, wciąż wypatrując za Castielem. – Słyszałam, co się stało. Pomożemy tobie i twojemu chłopakowi. Teraz zabiorę cię tutaj do sali i zbada cię pan doktor, nic nie będzie bolało, obiecuję.- Kobieta mówiła cicho i spokojnie, starając się uspokoić wystraszoną i skołowaną Omegę. Objęła go ramieniem i powoli podprowadziła do łóżka. Dean usiadł sobie i pusto wpatrywał się w ścianę.- Zaraz przyjdzie pan doktor. O już jest…

-Dzień dobry. To zapewne Dean.- Lekarz był starszy, ale bardzo miły i uprzejmy. Szybko przebadał mu brzuch, żebra i opatrzył ranę. Oprócz przybrudzonej krwią szramy nie znalazł nic niepokojącego i po namowach chłopca, choć wolałby go zostawić jeszcze na obserwacji, pozwolił podejść pod salę gdzie, Cas aktualnie miał badania.- Zaczekaj tu chwilę, ja wejdę i porozmawiam z jego lekarzem i poproszę, żeby do ciebie przyszedł i wszystko ci wyjaśnił. – Doktor wskazał mu rządek krzeseł przy ścianie, gdzie Dean posłusznie usiadł. Lekarz rzucił mu pokrzepiający uśmiech i wszedł za szklane drzwi. Dean cały zestresowany obserwował kręcących się wokół lekarzy, pielęgniarki i pacjentów wraz z ich rodzinami. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dwóch lekarzy wyszło i podeszło do Deana. Ten szybko się podniósł i nie mogąc zdobyć się na konwenanse od razu zapytał.

-Co z Castielem?- Lekarz się uśmiechnął i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

-Spokojnie chłopcze, właśnie skończyliśmy badać twojego chłopka. Jego życiu nic nie zagraża, ma wstrząśnienie mózgu od upadku i to dlatego stracił przytomność. Jednak muszę wykonać operację jego nogi. Muszę zespolić mu kość, bo uderzenie było dość silne, skoncentrowane na tej właśnie nodze, dlatego tak źle się tam podziało, ale nie musisz się martwić, to prosta operacja, nic mu nie grozi. Po kilku tygodniach i niewielkiej rehabilitacji będzie jak nowy. To bardzo silny wilk, poradzi sobie i ma przy sobie ukochaną osobę, więc ja byłbym najlepszej myśli.- Lekarz wyjaśnił i pogłaskał go pieszczotliwie po włosach.- Teraz wróć z panem doktorem na salę, ja na pewno poinformuję cię, gdy skończymy.

-A nie mógłbym zaczekać na niego pod salą operacyjną?- Den grzecznie zapytał. Bardzo chciał być jak najbliżej Castiela, jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, jak przebiegła operacja.

-No dobrze, ale wolałbym żebyś nie był tam sam.- Doktor mruknął.

-Ja z nim będę.- Sam zdyszany podbiegł do Deana i położył rękę na jego ramieniu.- Jestem jego bratem, Samuel Winchester.- Sam przywitał się i podał lekarzom rękę.

-Dobrze, to w takim razie sala jest tym korytarzem cały czas prosto i w lewo. Castiel jest już prawdopodobnie w sali, dlatego będziesz go mógł zobaczyć dopiero po operacji. Ona potrwa jakieś 2 godziny. Bardzo cię proszę nie stresuj się, nic mu nie grozi.- Lekarz pocieszył i odszedł, by móc przygotować się do operacji.

-Jaka operacja? Co z Casem?- Sam zapytał od razu, idąc szybkim krokiem za Deanem, który zmierzał w stronę poczekalni pod salą operacyjną.

-Mówią, że dobrze, ma tylko wstrząśnienie mózgu i złamaną nogę. Dlatego będzie operowany. – Dean skręcił i widząc wielki czerwony napis” Blok operacyjny” Gwałtownie zwolnił.- Dziękuję, że tak szybko przyjechałeś. 

-Byłbym szybciej, gdyby ojciec nie zagracił tak garażu, że nie mogłem wyciągnąć roweru. A jak z tobą? Badali cię?- Sam delikatnie dotknął plastra na jego czole.

-Tak, nic mi nie jest.- Dean usiadł na krześle przy drzwiach i zaczął lekko drżeć. Teraz wiedział, że Castielowi nic nie będzie, że to wszystko kiedyś będzie tylko minionym koszmarem, jednak nie był sobie w stanie darować tego co się stało.- Cas obudził się w karetce…

-Naprawdę? To świetnie!- Sam ucieszył się, ale widząc minę brata, jego radość szybko przygasła. – Nie? Co się tam stało?

-Okropnie go bolało, on tak cierpiał…- Dean spuścił głowę i zdenerwowany złączył dłonie i umieścił je miedzy kolanami.- Strasznie się rzucał, mówiłem do niego, uspokajałem, nie poznawałem go wtedy, jakby był w jakimś amoku.

-To z bólu, tak pokiereszowana noga to musi być potworny ból, ale teraz już jest na lekach, śpi sobie, na pewno nic go nie boli.- Sam usiadł obok brata i przytulił go do siebie.- A jak to się w ogóle stało?

-Wracaliśmy z restauracji, było super, świetnie się bawiłem, śmialiśmy się, żartowaliśmy. Gdy podjechaliśmy pod dom Casa musieliśmy się zatrzymać przy ulicy, bo ktoś zatarasował podjazd. Wysiedliśmy i szliśmy do domu, kiedy Cas zawrócił, bo zapomniał kluczy. To właśnie wtedy auto ruszyło na mnie. Jechało bardzo szybko, a ja nie mogłem się ruszyć. Wtedy Cas podbiegł do mnie i przepchnął. Uratował mnie. Sam wpadł pod koła. Słyszałem straszny trzask, pękniecie reflektora i przeraźliwy krzyk Castiela. Kiedy upadł zaraz obok mnie to był już nieprzytomny, chyba stracił przytomność od bólu, albo gdy uderzył głową o asfalt. – Dean położył głowę na rękach.- Nie mogę sobie darować. To przeze mnie…

-Dean przestań, to przez tą wariatkę. Nie waż mi się obwiniać. Cas cię uratował, bo cię kocha. Strach pomyśleć, co by się stało, gdyby nic nie zrobił, nie zdążył. – Sam przytulił brata.- Teraz mógłbyś nie żyć, dzięki bogu, to wszystko skończyło się tylko na tym. I ty i Cas żyjecie, nic wam nie grozi. To jest najważniejsze. Kiedy policjanci się do nas zgłoszą, opowiesz wszystko i na pewną ją złapią, wtedy wszyscy będziemy mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. 

-Obyś miał racje. Dean usłyszał tupot ciężkich, męskich butów. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył dwie rosłe Alfy w mundurach policyjnych.- O wilkach mowa.

-Dean winchester?- Niższy z nich uśmiechnął się i zapytał grzecznie. Dean przytaknął i już chciał się podnieść, by okazać Alfom szacunek.- Siedź sobie spokojnie. Jesteśmy z policji, przyszliśmy zapytać cię o wypadek. Opowiesz nam co się stało?

-Oczywiście.- Dean westchnął i zaczął opowiadać.- Wracaliśmy z Castielem do domu, gdy szliśmy chodnikiem do jego domu, Castiel na chwilę się wrócił do samochodu, który zaparkował przy ulicy. Wtedy ten samochód zaczął pędzić w moją stronę, Castiel przepchnął mnie z toru jazdy samochodu, tym samym sam pod niego wpadając. Auto zatrzymało się kilka metrów dalej i kierowca otworzył drzwi i wychylił się. – Deanowi trochę drżał głos, ale usilnie starał się opanować i mieć to już wszystko za sobą.

-Widziałeś kto to był?- Jeden z policjantów, który wszystko skrupulatnie zapisywał zapytał.

-Tak, to była Anna Milton, ex dziewczyna mojego chłopaka. Przyleciała z Anglii. Próbowała znów zdobyć Castiela, poróżnić nas, ale nie udało się jej, chyba chciała się mnie pozbyć, by móc być z Castielem, to jej zemsta. Nie wiedziała, że Cas mnie uratuje.- Dean otarł nos, starając się nie rozpłakać.

-Rozumiem, a co z panem Novakiem? Jego również chcielibyśmy przesłuchać.

-Jest teraz operowany, nic mu nie grozi, ale ma zmasakrowaną nogę.- Sam odezwał się, bo brat chcąc nie chcąc znów zaczął płakać i drżeć, przytulając się do ramienia brata. Sam objął go ramieniem i pozwolił, by brat wtulił się w niego i uspokoił.

-Dobrze, reszty dowiemy się do doktora, gdy skończ się operacja. Nie bój się, znajdziemy ją i aresztujemy.

-Co jej grozi?- Sam zapytał, przytulając do siebie brata, który pragnął mieć teraz w kimś oparcie.

-Za celowe spowodowanie wypadku, z zamiarem morderstwa i opuszczenie wypadku bez udzielenia pomoc rannym, dobrych kilka lat. Teraz przepraszamy, ale musimy już iść. Zawiadomimy odpowiednie służby i na pewno ją aresztujemy. Możecie czuć się bezpiecznie.

-Bardzo dziękuję.- Dean uśmiechnął się. Policjanci pożegnali się i odeszli. Dean smutny spojrzał na drzwi sali operacyjnej, chciałby, by ten koszmar wreszcie się skończył, by mógł usłyszeć Castiela, zobaczyć go, potrzymać za rękę. Tylko wtedy mógłby czuć się naprawdę bezpiecznie.


	18. Nic więcej ci się już nie stanie

Dean siedział wpatrzony w drzwi sali od półtorej godziny, z utęsknieniem wypatrując lekarza, pielęgniarki, kogokolwiek, kto powiedziałby mu cokolwiek o Castielu, o jego stanie zdrowia, przebiegu operacji albo chociaż ile ona jeszcze potrwa.

Sam nerwowo chodził po korytarzu, nie mogąc zaleźć sobie miejsca. On również się denerwował i martwił o stan szwagra. Wiedział, że śmierć Castiela wstrząsnęła by Deanem, z resztą nim też. Dean był szczęśliwy, po raz pierwszy w życiu był naprawdę szczęśliwy.

-Dean, może chciałbyś coś do picia?- Sam zaproponował, chcąc się czymś zająć.

-Nie, dziękuję.- Dean nawet nie oderwał wzorku od drzwi. 

-Dean, nie martw się, zaraz skończy się ta cholerna operacja i dowiemy się, co z Casem.- Sam usiadł i zgarnął chłopca w ramiona.- Cały drżysz.- Sam pogłaskał go włosach. Dean usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Sam puścił go i Dean od razu podbiegł do lekarza, który zapinał zegarek na nadgarstku.

-Jak Cas? Dobrze? Jak on się czuje? Jak operacja?- Lekarz uśmiechnął się i położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

-Spokojnie. Wszystko poszło dobrze, wybudzamy właśnie Castiela, zaraz przewieziemy go na salę pooperacyjną, gdzie dojdzie do siebie po narkozie. Jeśli chodzi o nogę, to udało nam się ja poskładać i tak jak wspominałem wystarczy, że przez jakiś czas będzie nosił gips i się oszczędzał. Potem rehabilitacja, albo ćwiczenia w domu i za jakiś czas zapomnicie o tym wypadku.

-A kiedy mogę go zobaczyć?- Dean ucieszony, że z Castielem wszystko dobrze rozpłakał się i uśmiechnął. W jednej chwili cały jego stres zniknął, ciało się rozluźniło i dało upływ emocjom.

-Właściwie już teraz mógłbym cię do niego zaprowadzić, ale on po narkozie będzie wykończony i na pewno będzie spał.

-To nic, ja chciałbym chociaż przy nim posiedzieć, popatrzyć na niego.- Dean spojrzał błagalnie.

-Dobrze, możecie obaj pójść pod salę, ale wpuszczę do niej tylko ciebie.- Lekarz zastrzegł i zaczął ich prowadzić.- Pan Novak, gdy się obudzi może być rozkojarzony i senny. Może przysypiać, mamrotać, proszę się nie niepokoić i być cierpliwym. Nie może nic jeść, ani pić. Gdyby chciał wody, proszę mu wacikiem, albo łyżeczką zwilżyć usta. – Dean w skupieniu słuchał doktora, szybko dreptając za nim. – Nie powinno go nic boleć, ale gdyby to proszę poprosić pielęgniarkę i mu coś poda. Proszę też oczywiście nie pozwolić mu wstawać. Dopiero jutro, pojutrze pozwolimy mu stanąć. Będzie musiał nauczyć się chodzić o kulach, bo przez jakiś czas będzie na nie skazany. Zostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia.- Lekarz zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i zwrócił się do Omegi.- Gdy wypuścimy go do domu będzie potrzebował pomocy. Ktoś będzie musiał pomóc mu, przynajmniej przez kilka pierwszych dni, poruszać się, ubierać, myć. Trzeba będzie robić mu zakupy, zaopiekować się. 

-Oczywiście, zadbam o niego, mój brat mi pomoże. – Dean od razu zapewnił.

-Dobrze, że ma on kogoś, kto mu pomoże, bo następne dni będą dla niego bardzo ciężkie. –Lekarz zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i otworzył je.- Proszę wejdź sobie, usiądź przy nim. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował poproś mnie, albo pielęgniarkę.- Dean pokiwał głową i nieco zdenerwowany wszedł do sali. Castiel leżał na śnieżnobiałym łóżku, ze spokojnym, zrelaksowanym wyrazem twarzy. Spał spokojnie, jego klatka piersiowa miarowo się unosiła, a zagipsowana noga leżała na puchatej poduszce. Całe ciało Castiela szczelnie przykryte było grubą pierzyną. Dean cichutko podszedł i usiadł sobie na krześle obok łóżka. Castiel mlasnął przez sen i Dean uśmiechnął się, przyglądając mu się z utęsknieniem. 

Siedział tak z pół godziny, może godzinę, gdy Castiel poruszył się pod pościelą i nieco otworzył oczy. Dean wstał z krzesła i najdelikatniej i najczulej jak potrafił pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Dean…- Cas wychrypiał i uśmiechnął się.

-Tak, to ja, nic się nie bój, już dobrze.- Dean szczęśliwy i rozpromieniony ucałował go w czoło. Cicho uspokajał, widząc, jak walczy z zamknięciem powiek.- Jeśli jesteś jeszcze zmęczony to śpij, ja tu jestem przy tobie.- Cas wymamrotał coś cicho, czego Dean nie zrozumiał. Pochylił się nad nim i Cas powtórzył słabym, wymęczonym głosem.

-Jak się czujesz? Dobrze?- Dean pogłaskał go po włosach.

-Ja? Tak.- Dean uśmiechnął się na troskę Casa, to on powinien o to pytać i martwić się, Castiel powinien teraz skupić się na sobie, nie na nim.- Jak ty się czujesz? Boli cię?

-Nie… Nic nie czuję.- Cas westchnął i zapatrzył się na uśmiechniętego Deana.- Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest.- Cas powiedział słabym głosem.- Nie darowałbym sobie, gdyby coś ci się stało przeze mnie, przez tą…

-Ciii, Cas nie denerwuj się, nie wolno ci się teraz denerwować, odpoczywaj. – Dean ucałował go w czoło.- To ja dziękuję, uratowałeś mnie.- Dean pogłaskał go kciukiem po policzku. Cas ucałował go suchymi ustami w rękę i uśmiechnął się.- Kocham cię.

-Ja ciebie też. – Casowi rozmaślił się wzrok. – Cieszę się, że jesteś bezpieczny. Usiądź, usiądź przy mnie.- Dean usiadł na skraju łóżka, wsunął dłoń pod ciepłą kołdrę i chwycił go za rękę. – Badali cię, na pewno nic ci nie jest?

-Tak, wszystko dobrze, Cas, to ty masz złamaną nogę, o ciebie trzeba się martwić. Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

-Podałbyś mi proszę trochę wody?- Dean spuścił wzrok, a jego serce ścisnęło się.

-Lekarz mi zabronił, przepraszam. Nie możesz pić, ale poczekaj.- Dean szybko pobiegł do łazienki i nalał nieco wody do stojącej tam szklanki. Chwycił też małą metalową łyżeczkę i wrócił do Casa. Zamoczył łyżeczkę i delikatnie przeciągnął nią po jego spierzchniętych ustach.- Chociaż trochę lepiej?- Dean zapytał ze zmartwieniem.

-Tak, a mógłbym poprosić cię o jeszcze jedno?- Cas przekrzywił głowę charakterystycznie dla niego.

-Oczywiście.- Dean przytaknął i odłożył szklankę na małą szafeczkę. 

-Połóż się przy mnie, proszę, tak się boję o ciebie. Ona mogła cię zabić. Nie wiem co bym wtedy zrobił. – Cas zamknął oczy i westchnął ciężko.

-Ale mnie uratowałeś, teraz jesteśmy bezpieczni, policja ja złapie.- Cas odetchnął i wysunął dłoń spod pościeli. Dotknął nią twarzy chłopca, patrząc się na niego jak na obrazek.

-Moja śliczna Omega.- Cas wyszeptał i delikatnie, chwytając za ramie, ciągnął Deana do swojego boku.

-Jesteś pewien, nie zrobię ci krzywdy? Nie będzie cię bolało?- Dean oparł się, bardzo chciał się przytulić, marzył o tym, już prawie dotarła do niego ta myśl, że Cas jest bezpieczny, że nic mu już nie grozi, że jest tu przy nim i nic więcej się nie stanie, ale wciąż mógł nieumyślnie go skrzywdzić, zranić. 

-Nic mi nie zrobisz, no chodź się przytul, chcę mieć cię przy sobie całego i zdrowego.- Dean ochoczo wślizgnął się pod pościel i przytulił do boku Alfy, uważając, by nie dotknąć nogi.- Wiesz…- Cas cicho szepnął. -Pamiętam wszystko, wypadek i to co w karetce.- Dean drgnął na wzmiankę o burzliwym wspomnieniu.- Uspokoiłeś mnie wtedy, pamiętam ten ból i gdy tak do mnie mówiłeś, dotykałeś, to tak mnie bolało, wszystko zelżało, już się nie bałem, byłeś tam przy mnie.

-Zawsze będę. Dean szepnął i podniósł nie nieznacznie, tak by patrzeć Alfie prosto w oczy. Pozwolił sobie na króciutki całus w usta. Cas pragnął więcej i przysunął się bliżej do chłopca. Dean uległ i choć martwiąc się, czy Castiela nic nie zaboli, oddał się w pocałunek. – Zaopiekuję się tobą, gdy wyjdziesz ze szpitala. Przynajmniej dopóki mój ojciec nie wróci. Potem jakoś potajemnie, albo jeśli nie będę w stanie to Sam. We wszystkim ci pomogę. Na pewno jesteś obolały, jeszcze ta noga.- Dean oderwał się od pocałunku i obiecał. Cas pokiwał głową i wymusił, nie żeby Dean się opierał, pocałunek. 

Po dłuższej chwili leżenia i cieszenia się swoim towarzystwem, usłyszeli ciche pukanie do drzwi. Sam cicho wszedł do pokoju.

-Nie śpisz już? Jak się czujesz?- Sam zapytał ciesząc się, że widzi swojego brata w takim położeniu razem z Castielem.

-Dobrze. Zwłaszcza z Deanem.- Cas potarł koniuszkiem nosa po skroni Deana.

-Świetnie. Martwiliśmy się.- Sam uśmiechnął się. -Za drzwiami są policjanci, chcą z tobą porozmawiać.

-Wpuść ich.- Cas podniósł się nieco, tak by nie naruszyć nogi, ani nie zrzucić chłopca. Dean podniósł się i już chciał wstać, ale Cas zatrzymał go. -Nie wstawaj, proszę. Przecież oni dobrze wiedzą, że jesteśmy razem, mamy prawo sobie razem leżeć.- Dean z iskierkami w oczach położył się z powrotem. Dwóch policjantów weszło do środka i trochę zdziwieni przystanęli koło łózka.

-Witamy pana. Chcielibyśmy zadać kilka pytań. Czuje się pan na siłach?

-Tak, oczywiście.- Dean przytulił się ciasno. Castiel szybko opowiedział historię, identyczną jak Dean kilka godzin temu. Policjanci wszystko zanotowali, zadali jeszcze kilka pytań i życząc mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia oraz zapewniając, że złapią Annę, opuścili salę.

Dean jeszcze przez długi czas leżał przy boku Castiela, czuwając nad śpiącym Alfą. Cas wyczerpany wciąż przysypiał i choć starał się pozostać przytomnym, zmęczenie brało górę.  
Dean spokojnie leżał, głaszcząc czarne włosy i wpatrując się w lekko uśmiechniętą twarz ukochanego. Cas mruknął coś przez sen i wtulił się w pierś Omegi. Jęknął cicho, budząc się. Dean spojrzał zmartwiony na twarz Castiela ściągniętą w bolesnym grymasie.

-Co się dzieje, kochanie?- Cas obrócił się nieco na plecy, cicho przy tym piszcząc z bólu.

-Noga… Boli…- Cas wyjąkał. Odchylił kołdrę i spojrzał na zagipsowaną nogę. 

-Już idę po pielęgniarkę. Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę.- Dean wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł za drzwi.

-Co się dzieje?- Sam krzyknął, widząc, jak brat szybko wychodzi z pokoju. –Coś z Casem?

-Tak, boli go. Leki przestały działać, idę do pielęgniarki.-Dean rzekł krótko i zaczął odchodzić w stronę dyżurki pielęgniarek.

-Ja pójdę, idź do niego, pomóż mu jeśli go boli.- Dean uśmiechnął się i cicho dziękując wbiegł do sali. Cas pochylał się nad nogą i trzymał się za kolano.

-Cas, skarbie.- Dean przystanął koło łóżka i pochylił się nad Castielem.- Bardzo boli? Jak ci mogę pomóc?- Cas lekko kiwał się, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z bólem.- Już dobrze, ciii…- Dean chwycił go za rękę i zmusił, by się położył. – Cas, musisz leżeć, zaraz przyjdzie pielęgniarka, poda ci leki i już nie będzie bolało. – Cas mocno ściskał rękę Deana, starając się kontrolować uścisk, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Zawył z bólu, po czym usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Pielęgniarka weszła i od razu skierowała się do kroplówki.

-Powiadomiono mnie, że bardzo pana boli, lekarz polecił mi podać panu inny lek. Jest dość silny, wiec przestanie pana boleć, ale nie będzie pan senny. - Szybko wbiła igłę i podała lek. - Za chwilę zacznie działać. Proszę leżeć. – Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

-Lepiej? Mogę ci jeszcze jakoś pomóc?- Cas pociągnął go za rękę i złączył ich usta. 

-Kocham cię. Tak bardzo cię kocham.- Cas wymamrotał między pocałunkami. 

-Ja ciebie też kochanie.- Dean przerwał i przez chwilę wpatrywał się z bliska w niebieskie tęczówki.- Gdy wyjdziesz, będę się tobą opiekował, będę z tobą ćwiczył, chodził na rehabilitację. Możesz na mnie liczyć. Zawsze. To nic, że jestem tylko Omegą, będę dbał o ciebie, jak tylko mogę.

-Nie jesteś tylko Omegą, jesteś moim skarbem, moim szczęściem…

* * *

Kolejny dzień minął szybko, Cas już nie cierpiał, spokojnie odpoczywał w asyście Deana. Odkąd doktor pozwolił mu jeść, pochłonął dwa talerze jajecznicy z kilkoma tostami i trzema maślanymi bułeczkami, do tego miseczkę owoców. Dean ucieszony patrzył, jak Cas szczęśliwy zajada się, co chwilę podtykając Deanowi też coś do jedzenia. Dean nie był głodny, od wczoraj był tak zestresowany, że nic by nie przełknął, a teraz widok Castiela całego i zdrowego powodował, że nie miał ochoty myśleć o tak przyziemnych sprawach. Dean tylko podbierał mu nieco owoców z miseczki i karmiony przez Castiela podjadł jajecznicy. Po śniadaniu lekarz przyszedł i oznajmił, że Cas może już stawać i chodzić o kulach. Lekarz przez pierwsze 20 minut kontrolował, jak Cas sobie radzi i czy nie naciska na poranioną nogę. Cas, gdy nauczył się już mniej więcej płynnie poruszać z pomocą Deana spacerował po pokoju i nieco po korytarzu. 

-Świetnie sobie radzisz.- Dean pochwalał, trzymając się blisko Castiela. Nieco się męczył, ale starał nie poddawać. Pochwały Deana napędzały jego Alfie ego i było coraz prościej.

Zmęczony po zrobieniu już którejś rundki po korytarzu usiadł na łóżku i głęboko odetchnął. Dean zabrał kule i odłożył przy krześle. 

-Świetnie sobie radzisz. –Dean pochwalił. Cas uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął Deana do siebie. Spróbował nakłonić Omegę, by usiadł na nim okrakiem, ale Dean zdając sobie sprawę z miejsca, gdzie się znajdują z urazu Castiela pozwolił sobie tylko przysiąść obok na łóżku. Cas zaczął żarliwie go całować, gdy usłyszeli pukanie. Cas warknął, czym rozbawił chłopca. -Proszę!- Dean krzyknął, rozanielony. Dwóch policjantów, tych samych którzy odwiedzili ich kilka dni temu. 

-Witam.- Jeden z nich zasalutował.- Przyszliśmy tylko powiadomić państwa, że Anna Milton została aresztowana na lotnisku w Illinois z zamiarem opuszczenia kraju i udania się do Wielkiej Brytanii. Aresztowano ją i przewieziono do zakładu karnego. Zostały jej już postawione zarzuty i czeka teraz na proces. Także teraz możecie państwo już spać spokojnie. Ta kobieta nie opuści zakładu karnego wcześniej niż za parę ładnych lat. Także proszę już spokojnie zdrowieć i nie przejmować się nią. To wszystko z naszej strony.

-Dziękujemy. –Castiel powiedział ucieszony. Policjanci uśmiechnęli się i wyszli. Dean szczęśliwy rzucił się Castielowi w ramiona i uścisnął. Cas przytulił go do siebie i odetchnął z ulgą wiedząc, że to już koniec.-Tak się cieszę, że ją złapali, wreszcie będzie spokój.

-Jeszcze jutro wychodzisz do domu, wreszcie będziemy mogli żyć normalnie.- Dean wymamrotał, nie odrywając się od ciepłego ciała. Cas pochylił się i pocałował go. Choć pocałunek był delikatny, to szorstki zarost Castiela drapał go po policzkach.

-Przepraszam, wiem, że to drapie. Jak wrócimy do domu, to się ogolę. – Cas odsunął się nie chcąc traktować Deana ostrymi włoskami.

-To nie problem.- Dean dotknął brody palcami i ucieszony bawił się czarną gęstwiną.- Podoba mi się. – Cas pochylił się i cmoknął go w dłoń. –Chcesz jeszcze pochodzić? Może wolisz się położyć? Odpocząć?

-A jeśli wybiorę drugą opcję, to mi potowarzyszysz? – Cas mruknął pytająco i zachęcająco. Dean uśmiechnął się i zarumienił. Już sięgnął dłonią do jego boku, by go przyciągnąć, gdy delikatny głos chłopca go powstrzymał.

-Cas, jesteśmy w szpitalu, zostaw.- Ca spojrzał groźnie, czym rozbawił Deana. – Jesteś jeszcze poobijany, delikatny. Nie chcę, żeby cię coś zabolało. Kiedy już wyzdrowiejesz, to wtedy, teraz odpocznij.

-Nie chcę. Chcę się poprzytulać do ciebie. No chodź.- Cas położył się i pociągnął go na siebie. Dean upadł na niego, powstrzymując się przed położeniem się na nim całym swoim ciężarem. Podparł się na ręce i próbował, uważając na nogę Castiela, zejść z łózka.- Nigdzie się nie wybierasz. Przecież nic nie zrobimy. Tylko się poprzytulamy.

-I skończy się to tak, jak w samochodzie? Cas, bardzo chętnie bym…- Dean spojrzał prosto w niebieskie tęczówki i na chwilę się nich zatracił. – Nie możemy, jak wyzdrowiejesz…

-No już dobrze… Żadnych pieszczot, ale poleż ze mną.- Cas poprosił robiąc maślane oczy do chłopca. Dean uśmiechnął się i ułożył przy jego boku. Położył głowę na jego piersi i na chwilę zamyślił się, słuchając bicia serca. –Przyjemnie… Bardzo.- Cas westchnął. 

-Cas, jest coś o czym chciałbym porozmawiać.- Dean zaczął poważnie. Cas poświęcił mu całą swoją uwagę, wpatrując się w zielone oczy.- Jesteś po wypadku, masz połamaną nogę, jesteś oblałby, potrzebujesz, by się tobą zająć, więc pomyślałem, że skoro mój ojciec wróci dopiero za jakiś czas, to się tobą zaopiekuję i jeśli pozwolisz zamieszkam u ciebie, będę ci pomagał, gotował.

-Dean, będę przeszczęśliwy, jeśli tak będzie. Nie jestem niedołężny, ani nie jestem kaleką, więc nie będziesz musiał robić nie wiadomo czego, ale ten pomysł, że u mnie zamieszkasz strasznie mi się podoba. Móc przy tobie zasypiać, budzić się, jeść z tobą posiłki, przytulać. Marzę spędzić z tobą jak najwięcej czasu, zanim wróci twój tata. 

-Ja też. Jutro, gdy cię wypuszczą, poproszę Sama, by mnie spakował i przeniosę się do ciebie. Ale mam jedną prośbę, nie szarżuj. Zajmę się tobą, nie chcę byś się przeciążał. Wolałbym, byś leżał, odpoczywał. Rozmawiałem już z lekarzem, poinstruował mnie, jak masz wykonywać swoje ćwiczenia, by odbudować mięśnie. Mówi, że jesteś silnym wilkiem, że jako zdrowa Alfa, ta noga się zaleczy i nie będzie śladu. Ja będę potem z tobą ćwiczył, pomogę. Oczywiście, to tylko po to by potem łatwiej było ci powrócić do pełnej sprawności. Na razie i tak będziesz musiał chodzić o kulach…

-Wiem skarbie. Obiecuję, że będę o siebie dbał. Ta noga przez jakiś czas będzie się leczyć, a ja będę grzeczny. – Cas uśmiechnął się, a Dean zmrużył oczy. – No, co? Oj dobrze, dobrze. Będę na siebie uważał.

-Ja tego dopilnuję. Nic więcej ci się już nie stanie.- Dean ścisnął go w żebrach i zatopił nos w zagłębienie jego szyi, by wyczuć zapach Alfy.- Nie pozwolę sobie ciebie stracić.


	19. Powrót do domu

Dean z samego rana, po kolejnej nocy spędzonej w szpitalu odebrał od brata ubrania dla siebie i dla Casa. Sammy poproszony dzień wcześniej, zrobił spore zakupy dla Castiela, zabrał z jego domu kilka ubrań dla niego, w ich własnym spakował kilka rzeczy osobistych brata, po czym wrócił do szpitala.

Dean szybko przebrał się w łazience i wrócił do pacjenta. Cas już czuł się w miarę dobrze, dostał wypis, leki przeciwbólowe i właściwie mógł już opuścić szpital. Musiał się jeszcze tylko przebrać, co wcale nie było proste. Z tą nogą zagipsowaną od kolana aż po kostkę, będąc obolałym i mając potłuczone żebra, nie było to proste. Dean oczywiście chętnie służył pomocą. 

Dean ściągnął z Castiela zielonkawą koszulę szpitalną i założył mu koszulkę uważając, by nie dotknąć obolałych miejsc. Następne były spodnie i tu już nie poszło tak łatwo.

-Cas, może się położysz, nie ustoisz przecież.- Dean stwierdził, Cas posłusznie się ułożył na plecach i starał się pomóc chłopcu. Dean miał szczęście, że Sam zabrał jakieś spore, rozciągliwe dresy, bo inaczej miałby problem. Powoli założył jedną nogawkę na zdrową kończynę, a potem zabrał się za tę pokrytą śnieżnobiałą skorupą. Dean zwinął nogawkę i założył na stopę i pomału zaczął sunąć materiałem w górę. – Nic cię nie boli?- Zapytał, chcąc się upewnić. Cas tylko pokręcił głową. Cudem udało mu się dotrzeć materiałem do skraju gipsu.- Powoli się podnieś. – Dean poprosił łagodnie. Cas podniósł się na łokciach i zsunął za krawędź łózka. Dean podał mu rękę, by się przytrzymał i zachował równowagę. Dean położył ją sobie na barku i powoli podciągnął dresy aż na brzuch. Usadził go powoli i ukląkł, by założyć mu skarpetkę i but.- W porządku? Wygodnie ci?- Dean podniósł się.

-Tak, dziękuję.- Cas sięgnął i pogłaskał chłopca po policzku. 

-Nie ma za co.- Den uśmiechnął się i zasunął torbę. Obrócił się i podał mu kule.- Gotowy? Możemy wracać do domu?

-Oczywiście.- Cas wstał z pomocą Deana i zaczął kuśtykać o kulach do wyjścia, gdzie stał już Sam.

-Odebrałem twój wypis i zamówiłem taksówkę.- Sam podał Deanowi kopertę z dokumentami i zabrał torbę. Wszyscy weszli do taksówki i pojechali do domu. Cas wygramolił się z samochodu i powoli dokuśtykał do drzwi. Dean otworzył je kluczem i wpuścił przez nie Castiela. Sam wszedł zaraz za nimi i ułożył torbę na podłodze. Castiel pokuśtykał do kanapy i ciężko się na nią rzucił. – Dean, tu zostawiam torbę z twoimi ciuchami, ja wrócę do domu, trochę ogarnę. Może wreszcie dodzwonię się do ojca i dowiem się kiedy wraca. Ty się niczym nie przejmuj, zaopatrzyłem was w jedzenie, napoje i wszystko czego potrzebujecie. Opiekuj się nim, a jakbyś potrzebował pomocy to śmiało dzwoń.

-Dziękuję.- Sam przytulił brata, pożegnał się z Castielem i wyszedł. Dean podszedł do ukochanego i ukląkł.- Jak tam? Wszystko ok?

-Tak…- Cas zapatrzy się zatroskane zielone tęczówki. Dean uśmiechnął się i cmoknął o w czubek nosa.- Wiesz skarbie , miał bym do ciebie prośbę.- Dean potaknął głową.- Bardzo chciałbym wziąć prysznic , tylko nie dam sobie rady sam. Wiem, że to może dla ciebie wstydliwe, ale źle się z tym czuję i zmuszony jestem cię prosić.

-W porządku Cas, przecież to żaden problem. – Dean odpowiedział, choć bez przekonania. Miałby pierwszy raz w życiu widzieć nagą Alfę? Widzieć nagiego Castiela? Trochę to było stresujące, ale przecież Cas to jego chłopak, przyszły partner, nie powinni się siebie wstydzić, ani unikać swojej nagości. – Tylko ty i tak nie ustoisz. Zamoczysz gips…- Dean zamyślił się przez chwilę. – Zaczekaj sekundę.- Dean wybiegł przez szklane drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu. Po chwili wrócił z białym, plastikowym krzesłem ogrodowym. – Usiądziesz sobie a tym w kabinie, a nogę wystawisz za. Może tak być?- Cas uśmiechnął się i Dean zaczął wnosić krzesło na górę. Po chwili zbiegł i podszedł do Castiela by mu pomóc.- Pomału, nie śpiesz się.- Cas wstał i o kulach podszedł do schodów.- Oprzyj się na mnie i chwyć poręczy.- Cas bez przekonania objął chłopca ramieniem i złapał za barierkę.

-Nie zrobię ci krzywdy?- Cas zapytał, bał się, że coś się stanie i nie daj bóg spadną i on przygniecie swoim wielkim, Alfim cielskiem tego delikatnego, kruchego chłopaka. Albo samym jego ciężarem go zbytnio obciąży…

-Nic mi nie zrobisz. Tylko nie puszczaj ani mnie, ani poręczy.- Cas pokiwał głową i zaczął wskakiwać na poszczególne stopnie. Radził sobie całkiem nieźle, dlatego wszystko sprawnie poszło. Dean podprowadził go do sypialni i pomógł się rozebrać. Zaczął od koszulki. Odkrył umięśniony tors i szczupły brzuch. Potem ukląkł i zdjął but i skarpetkę, po czym nieco zmieszany i zdenerwowany zabrał się za spodnie. Już widział Castiela w bokserkach, ale bez nich to całkiem inna bajka. Rozwiązał kokardkę ściągającą dresy. Cas również nie czuł się komfortowo prosząc wstydliwą, niedoświadczoną, nieśmiałą Omegę o to, by go rozebrał do naga i pomógł wykąpać. 

Dean czuł, jak ręce zaczynają mu drżeć i jakieś dziwne czucie, ekscytacja zaczęła w nim narastać. Cas utrzymał się na rękach i podniósł biodra. Dean ściągnął spodnie i chwycił gumkę bokserek. Nieśmiało zsunął je z jego bioder. Jego wzrok sam powędrował na intymne części Alfy. Zawstydzony i zarumieniony, ale jednocześnie zaintrygowany odwrócił wzrok i zaczął zbierać ubrania. Cas również skrępowany, ale nieco rozbawiony chwycił rękę Omegi. Dean spojrzał od razu na Castiela. 

-Nie musisz się mnie wstydzić. Wolałbym byś pierwszy raz zobaczył mnie tak w innych okolicznościach, ale…

-W porządku Cas, naprawdę. Po prostu tak jakoś mi głupio…- Dean zaśmiał się nerwowo.- Chodź, pomogę ci. – Cas ochoczo wstał i podskakując doszedł do łazienki. Dean odkręcił wodę i usadził Alfę na krześle w kabinie. – Mam pomóc ci się umyć?- Dean bez odzewu chwycił gąbkę i nalał na nią nieco żelu. Nieśmiało zaczął myć mu klatkę piersiową i brzuch, gubiąc wzrok gdzieś na kafelkach. 

-Jeśli czujesz się niekomfortowo, to nie musisz tego robić. Sam sobie jakoś poradzę.- Dean pokręcił głową, nie przerywając kąpieli. Po umyciu mu ramion, pleców i głowy ukląkł przy nim i delikatnie zaczął myć tę zdrową nogę, odciągając wzrok od jego krocza, by się dodatkowo nie peszyć i nie wyzwalać w sobie tego instynktu.- Dean bardzo ci dziękuję… Podaj mi proszę ręcznik.- Dean otrząsnął się i podał mu biały puchaty ręcznik. Dean przytrzymał go i owinął ciepłym ręcznikiem. Pomógł mu się wytrzeć i usiąść na skraju wanny.

-Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię ogolić. Nie dosięgniesz od lustra, a ja zrobię to dokładniej.- Cas uśmiechnął się i potaknął.

-Tak, dziękuję.- Dean otworzył szafkę i znalazł krem do golenia i maszynkę. Delikatnie roztarł wodę i piankę po jego brodzie i zaczął powolnymi, dokładnymi ruchami golić policzek. Dean cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok Castiela, bacznie obserwując jego twarz, ruchy.- Ślicznie wyglądasz taki skupiony. – Dean zarumienił się i zabrał się za wąs. Cas zmienił minę, pomagając Deanowi. Po chwili skończył już i starł resztki pianki z jego twarzy. Nalał trochę wody po goleniu na dłonie i roztarł na policzkach i szyi.

-Wszystko? Tak może być?- Cas spojrzał nieco podejrzliwe na chłopca, który krzątał się energicznie, sprzątając. Złapał go za rękę i delikatnie pogłaskał. – Chodź do sypialni, pomogę ci się ubrać.- Dean nawet nie patrząc na Castiela, pomógł mu się podnieść i wrócić z powrotem do sypialni. Pomógł mu założyć świeże ciuchy i ułożyć się na łóżku

-Dean…?- Omega przerwał okrywanie go kocem i spojrzał na niego.- Mógłbym mieć do ciebie jeszcze maleńką prośbę?- Dean potaknął energicznie.- Czuję, że trochę zaczyna mnie boleć noga, mógłbyś mi proszę przynieś tabletkę?

-Oczywiście, już przynoszę. – Dean pobiegł do kuchni i przyniósł szklankę wody i pudełeczko z tabletkami. Wysypał jedną na dłoń i podał Castielowi wraz z naczyniem. Cas po zażyciu oddał Deanowi naczynie i ten odłożył ja na stolik.- Myślę, że lepiej będzie, gdy będziesz sobie odpoczywał tutaj, w sypialni będzie ci najwygodniej, masz telewizor, kanapa jest mniej wygodna, a do łazienki też będę cię prowadzał. – Dean okrył go szczelniej kocem. – Jeśli pozwolisz, to ja również chętnie bym się wykąpał.

-Oczywiście, nie krępuj się. Wiesz, gdzie jest wszystko. -Cas wyczuwał jakiś dziwny dystans między nimi. Czuł, że Dean odkąd zobaczył go nago strasznie się przy nim peszy, a jednocześnie pachnie tak słodko. Coś się z nim działo, Cas nie potrafił do końca tego zrozumieć, miał tylko nadzieje, że przez to wszystko co się stało Dean nie zacznie go unikać i nie będzie względem niego taki oschły i oziębły.

-Tak, wszystko wiem.- Dean poszedł żwawym krokiem, nie mogąc się odczekać, aż zanurzy się pod zimne strugi wody. Castiel jakoś dziwnie go teraz onieśmielał, starał się opanować, zachowywać jak zwykle, ale jakoś go ponosiło, trzymał dystans, bo czuł, że jeśli go nie zachowa, to rzuci się na Castiela. Szybko okąpał się i ubrał. Musiał zachować zimną krew, nie mógł zachowywać się tak, jak by chciał. Powoli i niepewnie wszedł do pokoju, gdzie Castiel leżał z zamyśloną miną. Gdy tylko usłyszał kroki na drewnianej podłodze, podniósł się i spojrzał dziwnie zaniepokojony.

-Dean, moglibyśmy porozmawiać? Coś się stało? To, że widziałeś mnie nago, negatywne na ciebie wpłynęło? Jesteś jakiś inny…- Dean podszedł do niego i stanął w bezpiecznej odległości.

-To nie tak… Po prostu… Nie wiem, coś się ze mną dzieje… - Dean odwrócił wzrok, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

-Usiądź przy mnie.- Cas poprosił i Dean nieśmiało usiadł przy nim na skraju łóżka.- Powiedz szczerze, co jest? – Cas chwycił jego dłonie i przysunął je do swoich ust. Dean zapatrzył się na miękkie wargi całujące jego drżące ręce. 

-Po prostu czuję się dziwnie… Gdy tak cię zobaczyłem, to coś się ze mną stało, poczułem coś dziwnego… Względem ciebie…

-Wiem kochanie, co to było…- Cas wstał i polizał go za uchem.- Tak ślicznie pachniałeś, że wiem, co czułeś. Podobałem ci się?- Cas wyszeptał i Dean poczuł, jak przez jego ciało przelatuje dreszcz.

-To było dziwne uczucie, podobałeś mi się. Nigdy nie widziałem nago Alfy, nagiego ciebie.- Dean odwrócił wzrok, speszony.

-Zacząłeś się podniecać, kochanie? – Cas potarł jego brodę i policzek. Dean zarumienił się i odwrócił twarz.- Kochanie musimy być ze sobą szczerzy. Musimy mówić sobie o swoich pragnieniach, chęciach, odczuciach. Ufamy sobie i oboje możemy mówić sobie o wszystkim, absolutnie wszystkim. Nawet o swoich fantazjach, pożądaniach. – Dean był już cały czerwony i przerażony. Cas mówił to tak spokojne, profesjonalnie, bez cienia zawstydzenia podczas, gdy on ze wstydu chciał zapaść się pod ziemię. – Jesteś wstydliwy, bardzo to w tobie lubię, nawet nie wiesz, jaką przyjemność sprawia mi widzieć jak się otwierasz, przekonujesz, pokonujesz swój wstyd, swoje ograniczenia. Chcę byś zaczął mi mówić o tym czego pragniesz. Na pewno masz jakieś fantazje. Podziel się nimi ze mną, tak jak swoimi snami. Kocham gdy mówisz mi czego chcesz.- Cas chwycił delikatnie chudą szyję i przyciągnął Deana do zażyłego pocałunku. 

-Chciałbym…- Dean wydyszał.- Spróbować cię dotknąć, żebyś ty dotykał mnie tak jak wtedy. To było takie przyjemne. –Dean rozmarzył się.- Ale nie możemy…

-Dlaczego, kochanie? Nie boisz się chyba, że zajdziemy za daleko? Ja potrafię się opanować. Do niczego nie dojdzie.

-Nie tego się boję, ufam ci i wiem, że nic się nie stanie. Obawiam się, że zrobię ci krzywdę. Kilka dni temu potrąciło cię auto, jesteś obolały, masz połamaną nogę. Boję się, że mój dotyk cię zaboli.

-Kochanie, jestem tak naćpany lekami, że nic mnie nie zaboli. Nie musisz się o to martwić. – Cas cmoknął go w usta. 

-Na pewno?- Dean spojrzał zmartwionymi, zielonymi oczkami. Cas pociągnął go do siebie i objął ramionami, by już mu nie uciekł. Dean nawet o tym nie myślał. Nie tylko Alfy miały pierwotne pragnienia i instynkty, Omegi również. Czuł, jak się w nim budziły, ożywały i domagały się o swoje. Cas grzecznie i powoli całował go, pozwalając sobie nieco wsuwać mokry język do jego ust. Nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na to, nie chciał za bardzo wystraszyć Deana, stresować go. Ale teraz pozwalał sobie na więcej, na bardziej intymny , zażyły pocałunek, który Dean przyjmował z ochotą. Sam też zaczął się tym bawić, poruszać językiem, gładząc policzek Castiela dłonią. 

-Połóż się obok, kochanie.- Dean ochoczo ułożył się na boku przy Castielu pod kocem i wtulił się swoją klatką piersiową do jego i pozwolił, by Cas objął go w żebrach i zaczął znów całować, wślizgując się dłonią pod koszulkę. Dean cichutko westchnął. – Kocham cię.- Cas szepnął i przyciągnął jego biodra do swoich. Dean jęknął zdziwiony i zaskoczony. Castiel wyczuł twardość w spodniach ukochanego, jego piękny, słodki, ale świeży zapach, szybki, nierówny oddech. Dean rozpływał się w jego rękach, tracąc świadomość i gubiąc wszelkie opory. 

Cas z resztą nie pozostał w tyle, sam zaczął się podniecać i aż marzył, by Dean zaangażował się jeszcze bardziej. Oczywiście jego samopoczucie było na pierwszym miejscu i nigdy nie posunął by się za daleko, nie ważne jak bardzo jego instynkty go do tego wzywały. Dean wyczuł nabrzmiewający organ Alfy i kierowany dziwnymi instynktem poruszył biodrami. Cas mruknął zadowolony i otworzył oczy patrząc z zaskoczeniem na Omegę. Dean zawstydził się i już chciał się odsunąć, gdy Cas uśmiechnął się i naciągnął ciałko Omegi na swoje.

-Cas! Twoja noga.- Dean spanikowany, że zrobi mu krzywdę, już chciał zejść z Castiela, gdy ten mocnym chwytem zatrzymał go na sobie. 

-Walić nogę. Proszę nie przerywaj, jesteś taki cudowny skarbie.- Cas wywarczał i objął ciasno Omegę. – Chciałbyś bym cię dotykał? Po skórze? Tak jak wtedy na kanapie?

-Mhmmm…- Dean tylko mruknął, potakując.- Proszę, chcę mieć cię blisko. Błagam…- Dean wymamrotał i usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach, nie chcąc leżeć na nim całym ciężarem.

-Nie musisz mnie ani prosić, ani błagać, no chyba, że chcesz.- Cas uśmiechnął się i przeczesał jego włosy.- Ja ci dam wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, o czym marzysz. O nic nie musisz prosić, ani się starać, dam ci wszystko.- Cas zaczął wypowiadać obietnice, całując go po twarzy.-Kocham cię.

-Ja też cię kocham.- Dean naparł biodrami w dół i zamknął oczy. Nie bał się już tego co znał, tego, czego z Casem już próbowali, teraz chciał, by zrobili jeszcze więcej, coś innego niż zawsze. Cas nigdy nie wdział go nago, wstydził się, nie wiedział, czy nie rozczaruje sobą Castiela, ani czy podoła, ale wiedział, że przy Casie nie musi się wstydzić, ani stresować, że on nigdy nie zrobi mu przykrości. Castiel chwycił skraj koszulki i zaczął ją ściągać. Dean podniósł ręce, a po zdjęciu materiału opadł dłońmi na jego pierś. Cas przesunął rękoma po jego torsie i zatrzymał na brzuchu. Uniósł się i zaczął całować jego pierś. Dean cichutko wzdychał i obejmował szyję Alfy.- Mógłbyś ty też ściągnąć koszulkę?- Dean poprosił łagodnie i Cas oderwał się od niego.

-Oczywiście.- Cas zaszczebiotał i z lekką pomocą Omegi ściągnął koszulkę. Dean popatrzył łakomie na tors Alfy.

-Mogę cię dotykać?- Przez głowę Deana przebiegła cała gama wpajanych mu przez kościół zasad w relacjach Alfa-Omega. Wiedział, że Alfom należy się szacunek i powinni pytać je o wszystko, o pozwolenie. To Alfa rządził i miał prawo robić omedze, co mu się żywnie podoba, a on tylko to, na co pozwoli mu Alfa. Wiedział, że Cas jest inny i nie praktykuje tych zasad, jednak wpajane mu przez lata regułki zawsze wracały.

-Nie musisz pytać, skarbie.- Cas pogłaskał go pocieszająco po włosach.- Czytałem trochę o twoim kościele, wiem jakie głupoty ci wmawiano i chcę, byś wiedział, że one mnie nie obchodzą, jeśli czujesz się lepiej pytając mnie o zdanie, to ci odpowiem, ale możesz robić co chcesz, ja nie jestem twoim panem, Alfą tylko partnerem, przyjacielem. Chcę byśmy byli na równi, bez hierarchii. – Dean uśmiechnął się i poczuł, jak kilka łez spada mu po policzku. Cas przytulił go pocieszająco i uspokajająco. – Co chcesz ze mną zrobić?- Cas zapytał zadziornie i z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem.


	20. Pielęgniareczka

-Chcę próbować, wszystkiego po trochu, po kolei.- Odrzekł Dean.- Chcę byś mi wszystko pokazywał, uczył mnie.- Dean przytulił się do jego piersi. Cas nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Chłopak zdobył się na coś dla niego naprawdę wielkiego, trudnego. Cas nie potrzebował utwierdzać się w ich uczuciu, ale to, co on teraz robił, na co się dobrowolnie decydował …

-A mogę?- Cas wykorzystał okazję i dotknął jego paska od spodni. Dean spojrzał w dół na jego dłoń, a potem na niebieskie tęczówki. Pokiwał głową zarumieniony i uniósł się na kolana, by ułatwić mu zdjęcie spodni. Cas łatwo je zsunął, a potem z pomocą Deana zrzucili je na podłogę. Chłopiec pozostał tylko w bokserkach i choć lekko się wstydził to dzielnie siedział na jego udach. Cas objął go dłońmi w pasie i zaczął gładzić jego boki i biodra.

-Cassss…- Dean wymruczał. Castiel odważył się delikatnie położyć dłoń na wybrzuszeniu w bokserkach.- Cas!- Dean rzucił biodrami. Speszył się nieco i pochylił. – Chciałbym znów cię zobaczyć. Nago…- Dean wyszeptał konspiracyjnie.

-Tak…?- Cas zamruczał i pogłaskał go kciukiem po policzku. – A wiesz, że ja też mam takie małe marzenie? Mogę ci je zdradzić?

-Oczywiście.- Dean uśmiechnął się i przekrzywił nieco głowę słuchając.

-Ciebie również, bardzo, bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć nago. Obiecuję, że do niczego cię nie będę zmuszał, jak nie to nie i koniec tematu, ale bardzo mnie ciekawi co tam skrywasz.- Cas delikatnie pociągnął za gumkę bielizny i puścił zawstydzając tym Omegę. 

-Wstydzę się…- Dean zarumieniony przytulił się do niego i szepnął.- Nie wiem, czy się odważę… 

-Przecież ci pomogę. Przy mnie nie musisz się wstydzić, kochamy się, ufamy, czego się bać?- Cas objął go i uspokajająco, kojąco gładził po plecach.

-Wiem, tylko to wszystko jest dla mnie nowe i takie dziwne… -Dean uniósł głowę i zatrzymał się swoim nosem tuż przy jego, wpatrując się w błękitność tęczówek.- Ja jeszcze nigdy nie byłem z nikim tak blisko, nigdy się nie przytulałem, nie całowałem, nie mówiąc już o pieszczotach czy pokazaniu się komuś nago. Jesteś pierwszą Alfą z którą robię takie rzeczy, którą widziałem bez ubrania i to bardzo podniecające, podoba mi się. Twoje ciało jest piękne i wiem, że razem możemy robić wiele naprawdę wspaniałych i przyjemnych rzeczy, tylko po prostu się wstydzę…

-Wiem, skarbie, dlatego wchodzimy w ten świat razem, powoli, tak byś się ośmielał, a nie stresował. Umówmy się, jeśli o czymś marzymy, fantazjujemy, to nie boimy się o tym powiedzieć drugiemu, ta samo, gdy coś nam się nie podoba. Może tak być?

-Dobrze. Cas…?- Dean uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i zwiesił wzrok. Castiel cmoknął go w czubek nosa. – Możemy kontynuować? – Cas zaśmiał się i nagle przekręcił się razem z Deanem. Omega zaskoczony wylądował na plecach, a Cas klęcząc miedzy jego nogami i opierając się rękami po obu stronach głowy. 

-Oczywiście, że możemy, tylko powiedz mi czego pragniesz… - Uśmiechnął się i polizał go za uchem. Dean położył sobie dłoń na biodrze. Cas spojrzał uśmiechnięty i rozczulony.- Na pewno chcesz? Nie musisz…

-Chcę… Bardzo… Tylko… możemy zasłonić roletę?- Dean zapytał nieśmiało. Cas obejrzał się przez ramię na odsłonięte okno. Sięgnął ręką i zasunął roletę, dzięki czemu pokój pogrążył się w półmroku, a Dean spokojniejszy i pewniejszy siebie uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał bruneta po policzku.- Cas tylko jesteś pewny, że nic ci się nie stanie? Jesteś osłabiony, obolały, może nie róbmy nic teraz, przełóżmy to na kiedy indziej?- Dean spojrzał z autentycznym zatroskaniem na ukochanego i już chciał delikatnie go przepchnąć na plecy, by się wygodnie ułożył i nie forsował nogi, ale Cas nieugięty zaparł się i pocałował chłopca namiętnie.

-Nie chcę nic przekładać, naprawdę czuję się dobrze, jestem na lekach i nic mnie nie boli, nic sobie nie uszkodzę, a po za tym endorfiny walczą z bólem, wiesz…?- Cas szepnął kokieteryjnie i przygryzł płatek jego ucha.- Będziesz taką moją pielęgniareczką? Hmmm? – Cas wymruczał i ułożył się miedzy jego udami. 

-Cas…!- Dean zachichotał nerwowo i zarumienił się. Cas wodził koniuszkiem nosa po jego policzkach i żuchwie, węsząc.- Będę, oczywiście, że będę.- Nie mógł przestać chichotać.- Tylko pozwól mi… - Odsunął Alfę i sięgnął po leżącą obok poduszkę, pochylił się i podłożył mu ją pod zagipsowaną łydkę i kostkę. Cas uśmiechnął się i ucałował go w czoło. Dean zarzucił mu ramiona na szyję i trzymając go w mocnym, ciasnym uścisku całował i cichutko dyszał. Cas zaczął nieznacznie poruszać biodrami i tarcie stało się dla Omegi nie do zniesienia. Alfa wyczuł obie ich twardości i wilgoć Omegi. Uniósł się nieznacznie i patrząc głęboko w zielone oczy, chwycił gumkę swoich bokserek i niezręcznie ściągnął je w dół. Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać i spojrzał na nabrzmiałe, twarde Alfie przyrodzenie. Lekko przestraszonym wzrokiem spojrzał na Castiela. 

-Masz przestraszoną minę…- Cas stwierdził, przyglądając się omedze.

-Cas…? Yyyy…- Dean zająknął się, Cas pogłaskał go po włosach. 

-Tak, skarbie…?- Cas wymruczał i przekręcił głowę, tak charakterystycznie dla niego.- Chcesz o coś spytać?

-Bo, ty jesteś taki duży…- Dean wyszeptał zawstydzony. Wiedział, że Alfy są większe, bardziej obdarzone, mają klin, przez co ich organy jeszcze bardziej się powiększają, ale żeby byli aż tak… potężni…?

-Dziękuję, kochanie…- Cas zaśmiał się ciepło.- Wiesz, że to największy komplement, jaki możesz powiedzieć Alfie?- Dean uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.- Ale pewnie nie o to ci chodzi, ty jesteś malutki, ale, jak każda Omega, nie przejmujesz się chyba tym? U męskich Omeg, penis jest narządem tylko do sprawiania przyjemności. Wasze nasienie jest bezpłodne.- Cas pogłaskał go po policzku.

-Tak, wiem… Znaczy… Nie… Nie, po prostu… Bo zastanawiam się…- Cas spojrzał pytająco.- Jeśli kiedyś… byśmy się kochali, tak naprawdę… To jakim cudem ty miałbyś… się tam we mnie… zmieścić?

-Dean…- Cas zaśmiał się i uściskał go.- Kochanie, uwierz mi, że gdy przyjdzie co do czego, gdy ty też się podniecisz, to się tam rozciągniesz i to nie będzie problem, zobaczysz… - Cas zachichotał i ucałował go w czoło. – A ja mogę nacieszyć oczy?- Dean zarumienił się i pokiwał głową. Pierwszy raz miał się przed kimś rozebrać i trochę go to krępowało, ale przecież przy Castielu może czuć się swobodnie, skoro są parą, to nie muszą nawzajem się siebie wstydzić. Dean wiedział, że przez te wszystkie chore nauki kościoła stał się… pruderyjny, zacofany… Cas wreszcie pokazał mu, że swojej nagości nie musi ukrywać i nie jest tylko narzędziem do zaspokajania potrzeb Alfy, ciałem, które Alfa mógłby brać na wszelkie sposoby, jakie tylko by mu się podobało, ale kimś z kim, by się kochał, że oddawałby się Alfie, ale w zamian dostawałby rozkosz, orgazmy, zapomnienie.- Możesz się w każdej chwili wycofać…- Cas zaczął go całować po piersi, głaskając kciukami boki. Dean przyglądał się temu z zaciekawieniem i umiłowaniem. Pozwolił sobie położyć dłoń na jego włosach i delikatnie je przeczesywać. Cas zamruczał i wtopił nos miedzy uda, wdychając pyszny, upojny zapach podnieconej, rozpalonej Omegi. Powoli, dając jeszcze Deanowi czas na rozmyślenie się, ucieczkę, chwycił bokserki i zsunął je w dół. Dean poczuł najpierw zimny powiew powietrza, a zaraz potem ciepły oddech Alfy. Cas patrzył na wszystko z umiłowaniem, zaintrygowaniem i pasją, podczas, gdy Dean zawstydzony i zarumieniony ukrywał twarz w przegubie ramienia, nerwowo oddychając. – Śliczny jesteś…- Cas wyszeptał z aprobatą i ucałował podbrzusze Deana. Dean spojrzał, czując mokry język sunący mu po biodrze. – Mogę?- Cas zapytał grzecznie, zdając sobie sprawę z podniecenia Omegi. Jego zdecydowane mniejszy od Alfiego, członek dumnie się prężył, prosząc o uwagę, a słodkie, śliczne wejście lśniło od soczków, roztaczając najśliczniejszy na świecie zapach podnieconej, spragnionej Omegi. 

-Cas…- Dean zaskomlał i zakręcił prosząco biodrami. Cas uśmiechnął się i zaczął całować go po wewnętrznej stronie uda, zmierzając do centrum jego przyjemności. Gdy tam dotarł, spojrzał pytająco, ale Dean był tak rozanielony, że nawet tego nie zauważył. Polizał jego przyrodzenie po całej długości i chwycił mocno u podstawy. Dean podskoczył zaskoczony, gdy ciepły mokry język zaczął lizać główkę, wsuwając ją sobie do ust. Dean cichutko sobie skamlał, starając się nie wpychać bioder w stronę sprośnych ust. 

Castiel wsunął dłoń między nogi Omegi i zatopił palce w ciepłej przestrzeni. Dean podskoczył i wyparł biodra, wyginając ciało niekontrolowanie.

-Mogę je w ciebie wsunąć? Będę delikatny, nie martw się. – Cas pogłaskał go po policzku, czekając na jego pozwolenie… lub odmowę. Dean uśmiechnął się i przeczesał włosy Castiela. Ten tylko na to czekał. Powoli znów zanurzył się miedzy ponętne uda i przesunął dwoma placami po cieplutkim wejściu. Dean zadrżał i zajęczał. Cas powolutku wsunął jeden palec, bacznie obserwując reakcje Omegi. Spokojnymi, miarowymi, posuwistymi ruchami wsuwał i wysuwał go z wnętrza, w akompaniamencie wzdychania Omegi. Po chwili dodał drugi.– Dobrze? Przyjemnie?- Cas zapytał, ciesząc oczy ślicznym widokiem. Widział już Deana wcześniej nago przez lornetkę i bardzo mu się podobał, ale teraz, gdy zobaczył go na żywo, tak cudownie przed nim otworzonego, tylko dla niego, nie mógł się opanować i polizał zaciskające się na palcach Alfy wejście. Dean wyrzucił biodrami i zaczął nimi suwać, nabijając się na palce. Cas poczuł tylko bijące ciepło i zapach, a chwilę potem biały płyn pokrywał brzuch chłopca. 

-Boże, jestem taki żałosny…- Dean stwierdził po dłuższej chwili, podnosząc się i przytomniejąc.

-Dlaczego? Bo szybciutko doszedłeś? No co ty? Jesteś młodziutką Omegą, dopiero to wszystko poznajesz, było ci przyjemnie i to mnie bardzo cieszy. Czuję się świetnie, mogąc dać ci taką przyjemność. Nie musisz się wstydzić, że było ci dobrze, czy że przeżyłeś wspaniały orgazm, kochanie. – Dean tylko się zaczerwienił. Bardzo chciał się przytulić, ale ubrudzony nasieniem, wolał nie robić żadnych ruchów. Cas pochylił się i zaczął zlizywać słone krople z brzucha. Dean zaczął protestować, prosząc, by Alfa się odsunął. 

-Cas, nie rób tak, nie liż tego. – Cas jednak nie przestał, przejął się uwagą chłopca, ale nie zamierzał się do niej zastosować. Dean miał łaskotki, więc podobało mu się to, co Cas robił, ale prosił, by przestał, bo się wstydził i wolał, by Cas nie połykał czegoś co z niego wystrzeliło. Już, gdy Cas zaczął lizać go po mokrym wejściu chciał zaprotestować, poprosić, ale było mu zbyt błogo.

-Mi się tak podoba, nie mogę sobie tego odpuścić. – Cas wymruczał i kończąc już podniósł się do góry i przytulił chłopca do siebie, ciasno, chroniąc go przed wszystkim, otaczając opieką, ciepłem, spokojem. Dean jeszcze zdyszany, zaczął się uspokajać w jego ramionach. 

-Dobrze się czujesz? Nic ci się nie stało, nie boli?- Dean oprzytomniał i zaczął troszczyć się o zdrowie ukochanego. 

-Wszystko jest super, nie przejmuj się niczym, śpij.- Cas przyłożył sobie głowę chłopca do piersi i przymknął oczy.

-Cas…?- Alfa usłyszał cichutki głosik i otworzył oczy. – A pozwoliłbyś mi, bym ja też mógł…- Mówił nieskładnie.

-Co kochanie?– Cas podniósł głowę. 

-Wiesz… To Omegi są od sprawiania Alfie przyjemności, a ty sprawiłeś ją mnie, tak nie powinno być, to ja powinienem…- Dean wykrztusił ledwie słyszalnie. Cas zdębiał i uśmiechnął się.

-Nie musisz skarbie nic robić. To nie Omegi są od sprawiania przyjemności, tylko my nawzajem od tego jesteśmy. Jesteśmy dla siebie, kochanie. Przestań proszę kierować się tymi idiotycznymi zasadami kościoła, a zacznij robić to, na co masz ochotę.

-Cas, ja wiem, ale ja naprawdę chciałbym…- Dean starał się wyprosić.- Chciałbym tobie również sprawić przyjemność. Przecież miałem być twoją pielęgniareczką, co nie?

-Ty mój cwaniaku, uparciuchu.- Cas chwycił go i posadził sobie udach. Dean drgnął, gdy gorący, twardy organ Alfy wcisnął mu się w pachwinę. – Naprawdę chcesz, czy tylko twoje przekonania cię do tego zmuszają? 

\- Chcę. Nie umiem, ale chcę.- Den szczerze się uśmiechnął, a jego oczy zaświeciły się. Dean kierowany jakimś dziwnym uczuciem, delikatnie zmusił Castiela, by się położył. Cas zrobił to z chęcią i zaczął przyglądać się zmieszanej twarzy chłopca. Dean obrócił się i podłożył pod zagipsowaną kostkę, poduszkę, która już jakiś czas temu się zsunęła i pogłaskał uszkodzoną nogę z czułością. Cas uśmiechnął się i pogładził go po policzku. Dean przysunął się do pocałunku i po chwili cieszenia się nim, zdobył się na odwagę i nasunął dłoń na krocze alfy. Cas mruknął coś niezrozumiale, nie przerywając pocałunku. Chłopak objął dłonią przyrodzenie alfy i zaczął najdelikatniej, jak potrafi go dotykać. Cas wypuścił powietrze z zaciśniętych szczęk. Omega oderwał się po chwili i ukląkł przy jego udach. Przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko, po czym przemógł się i użył języka. Cas cały czas bacznie obserwował chłopca, by móc w każdej chwili zareagować, gdyby zaczęło dziać się coś niedobrego. Robił to jednak tak, by Omega nic nie zauważył i się nie stresował tym, że patrzy. 

Dean nieśmiało lizał i całował gładką skórę. Odetchnął i zdobył się na to by szeroko otworzyć usta i wsunąć nabrzmiały organ, na którym już zaczął formować się klin, przez co był jeszcze grubszy. Starał się wsunąć jak najgłębiej, aż nie pojawił się odruch wymiotny i Dean zaczął się dławić i kaszleć. Cas od razu zaalarmowany odciągnął czerwonego i kaszlącego chłopca. Objął go i zaczął uspokajająco głaskać po plecach.

-Przepraszam…- Dean wychrypiał.

-Nie przepraszaj, kochanie, nic się nie stało. Wszystko dobrze? Wystraszyłeś mnie.- Cas przyłożył jego głowę do swojego ramienia.

-Dobrze się czuję, mogę kontynuować, ja już postaram się tak nie reagować.

-Kochanie, nic nie musisz robić, połóż się przy mnie, oddychaj głęboko, uspokój się. – Dean oderwał się od jego piersi i pocałował Alfę. 

-Kocham cię.- Dean wymruczał i położył Castiela na plecach. – Chcę ci to dać, zasługujesz na to. 

-Ja ciebie też, skarbie, ale nie chcę, by się to powtórzyło. Nie chcę byś robił to z musu. Możemy to przełożyć na kiedy indziej, aż będziesz gotowy. – Cas objął ramieniem pół leżącego chłopca.

-Cas, ja chciałem zrobić to jak najlepiej, byś był zadowolony, by ci się podobało, ale nie umiałem…

-Wszystkiego trzeba się nauczyć, tego też. Możemy popróbować, ale na spokojnie.- Dean ochoczo pokiwał głową.-To kochane, że tak ci zależy, żeby mi też było przyjemnie.- Cas pogłaska go po głowie. 

-To mogę? Jeszcze spróbować?- Zielone oczy zaiskrzyły.

-Ale powolutku, spokojnie.- Dean uśmiechnął się i pocałował go, co było tylko wstępem do przyjemności. Dean chwycił pewniej Alfę i zaczął poruszać ręką ciasno i zdecydowanie. Cas stęknął coś cicho. Omega przesunął językiem po trzonie penisa i zassał główkę. Cas warknął niekontrolowanie i zakręcił biodrami. – Dean skarbie, cudownie, wspaniale…

-Mhm…- Dean wsunął nieco głębiej twardy organ do gardła, kontrolując oddech i połykając drobne, słone kropelki.

-Odsuń się, proszę.- Cas wysapał i doszedł obficie na swój brzuch i dłoń Deana. Chłopak przyglądał się temu z zainteresowaniem, oblizał usta i dłoń, po czym ułożył się koło dyszącego i rozkojarzonego partnera. – W porządku?

-Tak, jestem błogo zmęczony, ale czuję się świetnie.- Dean przytulił się najmocniej, jak potrafił i ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu. 

-Podałbyś mi tylko kochanie chusteczki? Wytrę się i idziemy spać. Należy nam się parę godzin snu.- Dean cmoknął go w czoło i obrócił się do stolika nocnego. Wytarł brzuch Alfy i ponownie ułoży się przy jego boku. Cas obrócił się na bok i objął chłopca. Dean sięgnął jeszcze po kołdrę i nakrył ich obu. Cudownym uczuciem było leżeć tak z ukochanym w łóżku, pod ciepłą pierzyną, nago, ciała splątane ze sobą, skóra dotykająca skóry, mieszające się oddechy i słodkie odpływanie do krainy snów w ramionach ukochanej osoby.


	21. Miły czas i niewyczekiwany powrót

Dean przebudził się koło 12:00, zmęczony po wczorajszych ''zabawach'' z Castielem. Alfa spał głęboko, obrócony przodem do niego, podczas gdy on wtulał się w jego pierś. Podniósł się do siadu, uważając, by go nie obudzić. Cicho podreptał do łazienki, gdzie szybko się uporządkował, a potem do kuchni, gdzie przygotował śniadanie. Poszperał po kuchennych szafkach i w lodówce. Znalazł kilka produktów, z których wykonał gofry z owocami i bitą śmietaną, świeżo wyciskany sok z pomarańczy i kawę. Nalał również szklankę wody i ułożył wszystko na tacy. Na talerzyku położył też tabletkę przeciwbólową i wszystko zaniósł do sypialni. Gdy wszedł do środka, Castiel właśnie się budził. Uśmiechnął się do niego i usiadł opierając się o poduszkę i zagłówek łóżka.

-Dzień dobry, kochanie.- Cas uniósł rękę zapraszająco. Dean wesoły podszedł do niego i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Tacę położył między nimi.- Kochanie, nie musiałeś sam szykować śniadania. Mogłem ci pomóc. – Cas cmoknął go w skroń. - Mimo wszystko dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy, z resztą ty powinieneś leżeć i się oszczędzać. W domu to zawsze ja robię posiłki, więc to żaden problem. Smacznego.- Dean spokojnie siedział, czekając, aż Cas zacznie jeść.

-Czemu nie jesz?- Cas ugryzł spory kawałek gofra i z pełnymi ustami zapytał, badawczo się mu przyglądając. 

-Czekam, aż mi pozwolisz…- Dean szepnął ledwie słyszalnie. – Znaczy… Przepraszam, cięgle się zapominam…- Dean westchnął, Cas pochylił się i pogłaskał go po włosach. Przyciągnął jego głowę do swojego ramienia i ukoił, gładząc po policzku. -Od tylu lat mi to wpajają…

-Nic się nie stało, skarbie, powolutku będę cię od tego odzwyczajał, przecież jak się czasem zapomnisz, to na ciebie nie nakrzyczę. Nie pilnuj się, przy mnie…- Cas pocałował go w usta i położył koło siebie. Dean zdezorientowany ułożył się, czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Cas przełożył tacę między nich i chwycił gofra do ręki i podsunął mu go do ust.- Pozwól mi cię porozpieszczać. Mogę cię pokarmić?- Dean potaknął, choć nie był przekonany. W ogóle nie powinien tak robić… Jeść w łóżku, wylegiwać się, obżerać. Castiel był kochany, dbał o niego jak nikt inny, starał się, nigdy nie krzyczał, nie krytykował, zamiast tego wychwalał i stawiał na piedestale.- Amm…- Dean ugryzł niewielki kawałek. Niewielka ilość śmietany została mu na nosie, więc Cas śmiejąc się cicho starł ją i ucałował go w czoło.- Jaki ty jesteś słodki.- Dean uśmiechnął się ciepło. Cas zaczął karmić na zmianę jego i siebie, trzymając jego głowę na swoim ramieniu. Kiedy skończyli, Cas ułożył się niżej, na poziomie chłopca. 

-Tam masz jeszcze pastylkę.- Dean sięgnął po tabletkę i razem ze szklanką podał mu.

-Nie boli mnie.- Cas zabrał wszystko od niego i razem z tacą odłożył na podłogę.- To co wczoraj robiliśmy bardzo mnie rozluźniło.- Wspiął się na łokieć i nachylił nad Omegą. Dean zapatrzył się na jego cudowne niebieskie tęczówki. – Jesteś taki cudowny, śliczny, mądry. Kocham cię.- Cas pogłaskał go po włosach i uniósł jego brodę do pocałunku. Dean zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się nim. - Co chcesz dziś robić?

-Nie wiem, co proponujesz?

-Myślałem, że możemy dziś zwyczajnie poleniuchować. Twój ojciec pewnie lada dzień wróci, a po weekendzie idziesz do szkoły… Zasługujesz, żeby sobie odpocząć. 

-Świetny pomysł, tylko odniosę to do kuchni, przyniosę coś do picia, przekąski i może coś obejrzymy?- Dean wstał i podniósł tacę.

-Dobrze, ale potem nie wypuszczam cię z łóżka.- Cas chwycił skraj jego koszulki. Dean pokiwał głową ucieszony. Szybko zbiegł do kuchni i zabrał trochę chipsów, colę i troszkę słodyczy, wszystko, co normalnie było daleko po za jego zasięgiem. Wszedł ostrożnie po schodach i ułożył wszystko na szafeczce obok łóżka. 

-Kochanie, pilot jest na biurku. – Dean obrócił się i skierował pod okno. Chwycił pilot i spojrzał na parapet, gdzie stała lornetka. Zaciekawiony podniósł ją i spojrzał przez okno. Zobaczył swój dom, okna swojego pokoju, a za nim swoje łóżko.-Dean?- Cas usiadł i spojrzał na chłopca, który dziwnie długo patrzył się w jeden punkt. Zrozumiał, że Dean połączył fakty i zrozumiał, że go podglądał. Spanikowany podniósł się do siadu. – Ja wyjaśnię…

-Podglądałeś mnie?- Dean spytał, odwracając się do niego.

-Tak, ale to nie tak, że jestem jakimś stalkerem, czy zboczeńcem, po prostu, tak jakoś…- Cas miotał się w zeznaniach. – Gniewasz się? Ja naprawdę nie miałem złych intencji.

-A kiedy miałem ruję? Wtedy też patrzyłeś? – Dean zapytał cichutko, wstydząc się. 

-Tak, ale wtedy tylko dlatego, że chciałem mieć cię na oku, byś był bezpieczny.- Cas tłumaczył, chcąc pokazać mu, że on naprawdę nie jest zboczony, nie traktował tego jako darmowe porno na żywo, tylko jak pomoc.

-Dotykałeś się wtedy? Gdy do mnie mówiłeś?- Dean objął się rękoma i patrzył wytrwale.

-Nie!- Zaprzeczył gwałtownie.

-Dlaczego?- Cas spojrzał zdziwiony i zaskoczony. 

-Nie mógłbym… Znaczy… Nie powiem, cudownie było cię słuchać i nie zaprzeczę, że się wtedy nie podnieciłem, ale nic z tym nie zrobiłem. Przysięgam.

-Szkoda, przyjemnie byłoby mi cię wtedy posłuchać.- Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko i wskoczył do łóżka. Przyparł do Castiela całym ciąłem, oczywiście wciąż uważając na nogę i pocałował go, nieco poruszając językiem.- Podobałem ci się wtedy? Kiedy to robiłem?- Dean przestał, by zapytać i nabrać tchu.

-Słoneczko… -Cas chwycił go za kark i przygiął nieco, tak, że ich usta dzieliły centymetry. – Ty byłeś wspaniały! Cudowny! Marzyłem, by być tam wtedy przy tobie. Choć w pewnym sensie byłem…- Cas zaczął bawić się kawałkiem jego koszulki.

-Widziałeś…?- Dean spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony.- Tak mi głupio… Koszula pachniała tak wspaniale tobą… Chciałem, byś tam był… 

-Pachniesz tak… - Cas obwąchał jego szyję.- Podnieciłeś się?

-Wyobraziłem sobie, jakby to wyglądało, gdybyś wtedy tam był.- Dean przyznał się i otarł o jego udo, nie mogąc powstrzymać pragnienia. – Wybacz…

-Nie wybaczam…- Cas uśmiechnął się i pociągnął jego ciało na swoje.- Też sobie to wyobraziłem… I bardzo mi się podoba ta wizja.

-Podoba ci się?- Cas położył dłonie na jego krzyżu.

-A nie czujesz?- Cas jednocześni przyciągnął jego biodra i wypchnął swoje. Dean zadrżał i jęknął nisko, czując jak ich twardości się o siebie ocierają. 

-Czuję…- Dean zaśmiał się, ale śmiech zakończyło westchnięcie, spowodowane tym, że Cas przerzucił go obok siebie i przygniótł własnym ciężarem. 

-A może mi pokażesz jak to robisz? Tak na żywo? Przez lornetkę mało widziałem. Na żywo na pewno jest o wiele, wiele lepiej…- Cas obwąchiwał jego żuchwę i szyję, a zwłaszcza to miejsce, gdzie puls był tak dobrze wyczuwalny, a jego zapach tak intensywny. Polizał go omiatając skórę ciepłym oddechem.

-Pokaże?- Dean zapytał drżącym i rozedrganym głosem.

-Tak, potrafiłbyś to dla mnie zrobić?-Castiel oczywiście widział strach i wstyd Omegi. Jednak jego Alfie pragnienia i instynkt brały górę. Chciał to wiedzieć, chciał zobaczyć, usłyszeć, poczuć. Wspomnienie jego ciała, jęków, śniły mu się jeszcze długo, rozkoszując go, teraz mógł mieć to na żywo, tego cudownego Omegę, nagiego, rozgrzanego, rozanielonego, w jego łóżku, na jego pościeli, w jego domu, nie powstrzymując się, krzycząc, jęcząc, bez obawy, że ojciec zaraz wejdzie i rozszarpie go.

-Ale tak przed tobą? Teraz?- Dean położył rozpostarte dłonie na jego piersi, odwracając wzrok.

-Jeśli chcesz, oczywiście… Chętnie zobaczę twój mały pokaz.- Przygryzł dolną wargę Omegi i wślizgnął dłoń pod jego koszulkę i złapał dwoma palcami za sutek. 

-Ale ja nie umiem…- Dean wystękał, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.

-Przecież wiesz, jak to się robi.- Cas posunął dłonią po jego piersi i brzuchu, aż po bok. Objął go w pasie i przytulił do siebie.

-Tak, ale nie przed tobą. Będę się krępował, gdy będziesz patrzył. – Oczy Deana świeciły się, ale ciało trzęsło się. Jako Omega bywał niezdecydowany i wystraszony przed nieznanym. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nigdy, by nie przypuszczał, że będzie stawał przed takimi wyzwaniami, że będzie robił takie rzeczy z Alfą…

-Wtedy też patrzyłem, ale rozumiem, boisz się… Dobrze… - Cas wyciągnął dłoń i ucałował go w czoło. Położył się koło niego i przygarnął jego drobne ciało do swojego boku. Ułożył jego głowę na swoim ramieniu i sięgnął po pilot.- To jaki film oglądamy?

-Cas…-Dean podniósł się zdezorientowany. Chwycił jedną z dłoni Alfy i odetchnął głęboko.- Ale pomożesz mi? – Castiel uśmiechnął się ciepło.

-Naturalnie, w każdej chwili możesz przestać, albo poprosić mnie o pomoc. –Castiel złapał go za biodra i przyszpilił do materaca. - Nawet nie wiesz, jaką przyjemność mi sprawiasz.

-Naprawdę?- Dean zamrugał i uśmiechnął się. 

-Może być piękniejszy widok, niż ukochany, który dotka się dla mnie, myśląc o mnie? Skarbie…- Alfa całował go jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym usiadł w nogach łóżka, opierając się o ścianę. Dean ściągnął szarą koszulkę przez głowę. Uśmiechnął się do siebie zdenerwowany i odetchnął głęboko, chcąc się uspokoić. Spokojnym ruchem zaczął gładzić dłonią szyję, pierś, brzuch, aż dotarł do wybrzuszenia w bokserkach. Zmieszany i zdenerwowany wsunął dłoń pod materiał i objął się. Przez cały czas czuł na sobie ciekawski i intensywny wzrok Alfy. Wstydził się i czerwienił, jego ciało robiło się gorące, a serce szalało, ale obiecał sobie, że nie spanikuje, nie wystraszy się. Skoro są razem, robią już różne rzeczy, to dlaczego nie próbować czegoś nowego? Wstydził się robić coś takiego przed nim, ale wiedział, że Cas mu pomoże, że nie wyśmieje go, jeśli z czymś sobie nie poradzi, wygłupi się. Starał się jak mógł, żeby zadowolić Casa, pokazać, że jest na tyle dorosły, że nie panikuje, gdy musi być przed nim nagi, dotykać się, gdy patrzy. – Daj, pomogę ci… Mogę?- Cas nie wytrzymał i pochylił się nad nim. Wsunął dwa palce za gumkę bokserek. Dean patrzył przez moment na jego dłoń, po czym uśmiechnął się i potaknął. Castiel ucałował go zaraz pod brzuchem i ściągnął bieliznę. Chłopak zacisnął uda i sięgnął dłonią do ramienia Alfy. Ten złapał za jego rękę i ucałował jej wewnętrzną część.- Rozsuń uda, kochanie, chciałbym widzieć twoje skarby…- Cas wyszeptał i przytulił twarz do ręki. Dean powoli rozsunął trzęsące się uda i zamknął oczy. –Jesteś śliczny, kochanie… - Dean westchnął i przygryzł wargę. Spokojnie zagłębił się dłonią między nogi i po kilku nieznośnie powolnych ruchach, przeniósł się nieco niżej. Wsunął w siebie palce i powoli zaczął je zginać, zmieniać pozycje, by w końcu zacząć je wysuwać i wsuwać jak najgłębiej. Cas przyglądał się temu z boku, nie wtrącając się omedze w jego pokaz, ale wciąż trzymał go za dłoń i szeptał ciche pochwały. Nie musiał długo czekać, aż Omega zacznie dyszeć i sapać, a co było następstwem mruczeć i jęczeć. Starał się nad tym panować, wyciszać każdy dźwięk, choć nie musiał. Cas pochylił się nad nim i szepnął.- Tu nie musisz się kontrolować, krzycz sobie.- Dean westchnął i zupełnie stracił kontrole nad sobą. Castiel wiedział, że długo już tak nie wytrzyma, musi go dotknąć. Podziwiał, że ten młody, nieśmiały Omega zdecydował się na coś takiego, tak ufnie mu się pokazał i zaczął dotykać, by sprawić mu przyjemność. Ale już wystarczy, on tu jest i chce brać w tym udział, nie po to ma jego, by Dean musiał samemu się zadowalać. Pochylił się i sięgnął do kolana Omegi, które ułożył blisko niego. Ucałował je i zaczął sunąć ustami po jego udzie, aż dotarł do penisa Omegi. Dean krzyknął, gdy poczuł przyjemne ciepło, usta Alfy na swoim członku. On sam wciąż tkwił pacami w sobie i teraz współpracując z Castielem, ruszyli w drogę do jego spełnienia. Cas szybko pracował nad nim ręką, a Dean dotrzymywał mu kroku, zadowalając się palcami. Alfa patrzył teraz na jego twarz, oczy miał zaciśnięte, jakby bał się spojrzeć na ukochanego, ale Castiel wiedział, że to ze wstydu, ten cały strach wynika z jego psychicznych barier. W końcu ta bogobojna Omega jeszcze kilka tygodni temu była idealnym przykładem wiernego w kościelnej społeczności, a teraz w szaleńczym tempie wpychał sobie palce na jego oczach, pieprzył się nimi, jęcząc bezwstydnie, dyszał, wyginał swym ciałem, drżał, szlochał, kwilił. Musiał sobie poradzić z Deana barierami, wspomóc go w walce z jego nawykami i nauczyć czerpać przyjemność z życia. 

-Cas…- Dean wymruczał, odrzucając głowę i dochodząc Castielowi na rękę. Szybko wyciągnął palce, nie mogąc już dłużej mieć ich w sobie, ale Cas nie przerywał, może nieco tylko zwolnił.- Cas, proszę… Już dłużej nie mogę, proszę dość…- Cas jednak nie słuchał, dalej poruszał ręką, czule obejmując chłopca. Dean wykrzykiwał prośby, skargi i błagania, ale czuł, że jeszcze trochę i dojdzie znów, nie mógł złapać już tchu, ani poruszać biodrami, ani krzyczeć. Wszystko tak go wymęczyło, że potrafił tylko wstrzymywać oddech i zaciskać powieki oraz dłoń na koszulce Alfy. –Proszę… Ahhh!- Dean doszedł drugi raz, tym razem niewiele płynu wydostało się, ale całe ciało Deana tarzało się po pościeli. Cas przytulił drżące ciało do siebie i pogłaskał po głowie.

-Mój skarb…- Cas wymruczał w jego szyję. Uniósł chłopca i ułożył go sobie na udach, przytulił jego tors do swojego, a głowę do ramienia. Dean odetchnął kilka razy. -Tak ślicznie sobie poradziłeś.

-Dziękuje za pomoc…- Dean wychrypiał ledwo słyszalnie.

-Ne ma za co, to ja ci dziękuję, tak cudownie to robiłeś. W moich najpiękniejszych snach był sobie tego tak nie wyobraził. Nie mogłem cię nie dotknąć, twoje ciało, twój zapach… Ghrrr…- Cas zawarczał i zaciągnął się przecudnym zapachem.

-Więc ci się śnię?- Dean wymęczonym głosikiem zapytał.- Często?

-Nawet nie masz pojęcia. – Cas zaśmiał się i ucałował go w czoło.

-Chyba mam… Śniłem ci się dziś w nocy?- Dean powoli odzyskiwał siły i zaczął normalnie oddychać. Wtulał się w ciepłą, twardą pierś Castiela , który otulał go ramionami, dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa, spokoju, miłości…

-Tak, skąd wiesz?- Cas spojrzał w dół na chłopca. Dean uniósł głowę, ukazując cudowne, zielone, błyszczące tęczówki.

-W nocy się przebudziłem i… poczułem… Leżałem plecami do ciebie, wtulony. - Dean obrócił twarz w jego stronę, prostując się.

-Wybacz…- Cas uśmiechnął się. Faktycznie w jego śnie nie ograniczali się tylko do pocałunków, znacznie rozszerzyli swój repertuar pieszczot. Nie miał pojęcia, że tak zareagowało jego ciało, choć szczerze to się cieszył, że Dean miał szansę to poczuć, zobaczyć, że naprawdę go pociąga. – Mam nadzieję, że cię to nie zgorszyło.- Wpadł na to, by zapytać.

-Nie. W sumie to było miłe, wiedzieć, że tak reagujesz na mnie.- Dean uśmiechnął się, mrużąc nieco oczy. Cas pochylił się i zaczął go całować.- Opowiesz mi swój sen?- Dean złapał go dłońmi za policzka i odciągnął na chwilę od siebie. 

-A nie jesteś zmęczony?- Cas szepnął mu do ucha i delikatnie je przygryzł.- Prześpij się, później ci opowiem.

-Nie chcę spać, nie usnę.- Dean choć siedział nago na kolanach Castiela, to ani trochę się tego nie wstydził. Zrobiło mu się tylko zimno. Gęsia skórka pokryła jego ciało i Cas od razu to zauważył. Przyciągnął kołdrę do nich i okrył chłopca. 

-No dobrze, ale jest dość śmiały…- Cas zaczął tak, by może jednak nie opowiadać, by uchronić go od niepotrzebnych stresów. Nie chciał, by wyszło, że pragnie od niego tylko jednego. Ale Dean nie dawał za wygraną, patrzył intensywnie, wyczekując.- Kochaliśmy się w nim, dotykaliśmy, całowaliśmy, ja dostarczałem ci przyjemności, a ty ślicznie jęczałeś, krzyczałeś.- Cas mówił bez szczegółów, bacznie obserwując reakcje Omegi. Dean słuchał, jak zaczarowany, rozmarzony i przejęty. – Dean, kochanie, nie mówmy już o tym, czuję się jak jakiś zboczony seksoholik, przepraszam, nie powinienem się tak zachowywać względem ciebie. Moja grzeczna, skromna Omega.

-Wiesz dobrze, że już nie jestem taki. Wciąż mam wiele nawyków z kościoła, ale już się ciebie nie wstydzę, nie jestem taki pruderyjny, a ty nie jesteś taką Alfą jak wszystkie. Ty jesteś inny, zawsze mi wmawiali… Myślałem, że Alfy są władcze, że będą mną rządzić, że nie będę mógł czuć się swobodnie przy nich, a przy tobie jestem szczęśliwy, nie boję się, ufam ci, robię rzeczy, których nigdy nie wolno było mi robić i nie mówię tu tylko o pieszczotach. 

-Ja też czuję się świetnie w twoim towarzystwie, tak szczerze, to myślałem, że nigdy nie poznam kogoś, kogo pokocham, nigdy tak naprawdę się nie zakochałem, nie byłem w prawdziwym związku, a przy tobie… Mam wszystko czego mi potrzeba. – Castiel pochylił się i ułożył Omegę na łóżku. Ucałował szybko w czoło i położył się obok. Przykrył ich obu kołdrą i chwycił za pilot. -Proszę, wybieraj. Dean chwycił pilot i zaczął przerzucać kolejne filmy w wypożyczalni, podczas, gdy Cas chwycił miskę z popcornem.

-Może być to?- Cas oderwał się od podjadania przekąski i spojrzał na telewizor.

-Serio?- Cas ujrzał okładkę najnowszego filmu z serii 50 twarzy Greya. – Ciemniejsza strona Greya?

-No, nie chcesz? –Dean spojrzał błyszczącymi oczami. 

-Wiesz, że to znowu doprowadzi do tego, że zaczniemy się zabawiać… -Cas odpowiedział szczero i bez ogródek. Spodziewał się, że przy takim filmie, Dean tylko znów się rozjuszy, nie żeby narzekał. Dean był świetny w takiej postaci, ale czy to nie brnęło za daleko? Jednak wciąż ich związek jest nielegalny, ojciec Omegi zlinczowałby go , gdyby dowiedział się, co robi jego młodziutkiej, niewinnej omedze… Albo gdyby kościół dostał wiadomość, że jeden z wiernych, Omega, prowadzi takie życie… 

-No i co? – Dean przekręcił głowę przyglądając się Alfie. – Nie chcesz? 

-Kochanie, zawsze, ale nie chcę, byś myślał, że zależy mi tylko na twoim ciele. Nie musimy spędzać całego czasu na takich rzeczach. Teraz jestem uziemiony, ale bardzo chciałbym cię gdzieś zabrać, porozpieszczać. 

-Dla mnie samo leżenie z tobą w łóżku, leniuchowanie i objadanie się, to rozpieszczanie. Nie musisz zabierać mnie do najdroższych restauracji, by sprawić mi przyjemność. Dobrze mi tak, jak jest teraz. 

-Cieszę się, ale i tak będę się o ciebie troszczyć. Jesteś moją małą Omegą…- Cas przytulił go i ucałował w czubek nosa. Dean uśmiechnął się rozczulony. – Ok, włącz ten film, ale rączki trzymamy przy sobie. A tak w ogóle to widziałeś pierwszą część? 

-Nie… słyszałem tylko o czym jest ta seria, a ty oglądałeś? 

-Tak, ale chętnie obejrzę jeszcze raz z tobą, ale po filmie idziemy do pizzerii.

-Taki spacer? W twoim stanie? – Cas pogłaskał go po głowie i potaknął. -Jakoś dojdziemy, z resztą to nie daleko. Znasz tą pizzerie na rogu? Tą koło warzywniaka?

-Coś kojarzę, nie interesowałem się za bardzo. 

-Mają tam genialną pizzę, zobaczysz.

-Chętnie, ale dasz radę? O kulach?

-Dam, tylko musimy wyjść odpowiednio wcześnie, żeby zdążyć przed zamknięciem.

-Bardzo śmieszne…- Dean włączył film i usadowił się przy jego boku. 

Upłynęła już spora część filmu i obu bardzo się podobał. Choć był on o parze heteroseksualnej, nie przeszkadzało im to, w świecie wilków wszelkie kombinacje między płciami były dozwolone i zapewniały potomstwo, dlatego nie było czegoś takiego jak homofobia. Zaciekawieni oglądali każdą minutę filmu, Dean raz na jakiś czas, dla żartu zagłębiał się dłonią pod pościel w kierunku spodni Alfy. Cas za każdym razem uśmiechał się i wyciągał jego rączkę na pościel i mocno trzymał przez chwilę. Kiedy tracił czujność, Dean znów zaczął kombinować, cały czas patrząc na ekran. Taki subtelny i grzeczny, a psoci jak dzieciak, z miną taką słodką, niewinną.

-Przestaniesz ty wreszcie?- Cas po raz kolejny wyciągnął jego dłoń spod pościeli i położył sobie na piersi i przycisnął ramieniem. Starał się powstrzymać uśmiech i wyglądać na groźnego. 

-A co ja robię?- Dean spojrzał jak kociak, niewinny i cwany, ucieszony z własnego dzieła.- Co? Dasz mi klapsa, jak będę niegrzeczny?

-Nie no, dość tego!- Cas zastopował film i podniósł się. Chwycił Omegę w pasie i przewinął sobie przez kolano, pupą do góry. Dean trochę się wystraszył gwałtownością Alfy i zapachniał strachem, ale już po chwili się rozluźnił, przecież Cas nigdy by go nie uderzył, nigdy by nie skrzywdził, za bardzo go kochał i był zbyt delikatny, by robić mu jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Cas położył dłoń na jego pośladku i zamachnął się, ale nie uderzył, delikatnie przyłożył dłoń z powrotem i czule pogłaskał i pocałował , Dean odwrócił się zawstydzony, ale uśmiechnięty. – Wiesz przecież, że nigdy bym cię nie uderzył. Chciałem cię tylko trochę postraszyć.- Cas zaśmiał się widząc zarumienioną i zmieszaną twarz Omegi.- Pobawić tak, jak ty mną.

-Wiem. Ja chciałem się z tobą troszkę podrażnić, jeśli przegiąłem…- Dean spotulniał nagle. 

-Nie przegiąłeś, skarbie, podobasz mi się taki zrelaksowany, gdy nie ma twojego taty w pobliżu, jesteś taki beztroski, rozszalały, frywolny, chętny…- Cas wyszeptał odstanie słowo cichutko i podniósł Omegę. – Koniec z tymi filmami, bo mi dostaniesz rui na miejscu.

-No nie chciałem ci mówić, ale jakoś tak mi od jakiś kilku minut gorąco…- Dean wyszeptał niewinnie, zawstydzony.

-Żartujesz?! 

-Tak. Rui nie dostaje się na zawołanie…- Dean szturchnął go łokciem w bok i pokręcił głową.- Puszczasz ten film, czy mam na niego szlaban?

-Puszczam, puszczam.- Cas położył się i poczekał, aż Omega ułoży się znów koło jego boku, z głową na jego ramieniu. Nakrył ich pościelą – Wygodnie? Dean mruknął potakująco i zabrał mu pilota. Włączył film i przyłożył głowę do jego szyi. Cas chwycił garstkę popcornu i kilka i za zgodą Deana wsunął mu do ust. Dean chrupał cicho.

-Wiesz co? Nie idźmy do tej pizzerii, zamówmy tę pizzę do domu, za dobrze mi się tak tu z tobą leży.

-Dobrze, kochanie, ale chcę buzi.- Dean przewrócił komicznie oczami i ucałował go w policzek.

-Za to mogę ci najwyżej kupić frytki…- Castiel założył ręce na piersi i obrócił twarz obrażony. Dean uśmiechnął się i ucałował go, tym razem porządnie, w usta. – Teraz to co innego. Podaj telefon.- Dean obrócił się do stolika i sięgnął po komórkę. Podał ją Alfie. Po uzgodnieniu rodzaju pizzy, zamówił. Po pół godzinie jedzenie dotarło do ich domu, film skończył się już, ale przecież mieli następną część. Włączyli ją więc i zaczęli jeść pizzę. – Skoczysz jeszcze po coś do picia? Dean wstał i pobiegł do kuchni. Po chwili wrócił z dwoma kieliszkami i czerwonym winem.- O nie, nie… Nie będziemy pić, zaraz mi się upijesz.

 

-Nie upiję, będziesz mnie kontrolował, jak w restauracji.- Cas nie był przekonany, ale się zgodził. Nalał im nieco trunku i wrócili do zajadania się pizzą, oglądając film.

Reszta wieczoru minęła im w równie miłej atmosferze. O dość późnej godzinie udali się wreszcie spać. Dobrze, że mogli cieszyć się tymi kilkoma dniami, zanim Dean nie pójdzie do szkoły, tym samym mając jeszcze mniej czasu dla niego.

O 12:00 Deana obudził telefon. Rozespany odebrał. Po siedzeniu z Castielem do późna, dwunastą uważał, za ranek.

-Dean, przepraszam, że cię budzę, ale ojciec wreszcie się odezwał. Wraca dzisiaj. Będzie za niecałą godzinę.

-Oh, ok. -Dean smutny i zawiedziony potrząsnął śpiącym Castielem.- Dzięki Sammy, zaraz wrócę.

-Jasne, pożegnajcie się jak trzeba. Ja ogarnąłem dom, tylko, żebyś zdążył się wykąpać.

-Spoko, dzięki brat.- Dean rozłączył się.

-Co się dzieje?- Cas rozespany zapytał, gdy tylko Dean odłożył telefon.

-Mój tata wraca. Będzie w domu za godzinę. – Castiel był smutny i przygnębiony, ale wiedział, że to w końcu nadejdzie.

-Dobrze, więc wstańmy, podasz mi proszę kule?- Castiel nieporadnie usiadł na łóżku, spuszczając nogi na dywan. Dean usiadł obok niego i chwycił go za rękę.

-Cas, przepraszam, że muszę iść. Chciałbym móc zostać z tobą, ale nie mogę. Będę przychodził, jak tylko będę mógł, obiecuję. I jeśli tylko będziesz potrzebował pomoc w czymkolwiek, nie wahaj się prosić, dzwonić. Ja ci we wszystkim pomogę, zrobię zakupy, posprzątam, tylko zadzwoń i przyjdę ja albo Sam. Będziemy ze sobą pisać? Dzwonić? 

-Oczywiście, nie przepraszaj, to nie twoja wina. Taka kolej rzeczy, będzie dobrze, kochamy się i nic nas nie rozdzieli. Kocham cię skarbie.- Castiel przytulił chłopca najmocniej jak potrafi.

-Ja ciebie też. Tylko proszę dzwoń, odpowiadaj na moje wiadomości. Proszę.

-Oczywiście kochanie. Jak mógłbym inaczej. I pamiętaj, zawsze możesz od mnie przyjść, zawsze jesteś mile widziany, jakby coś ci się działo, twój tata był dla ciebie okrutny, lub cokolwiek, to przychodź, o każdej porze dnia i nocy.- Dean odsunął się i podał mu kule. Powoli zeszli na dół. Dean spakował swoje rzeczy do torby i stanął w drzwiach.

-Będę za tobą tęsknił, nie mogąc cię mieć cały czas przy sobie.- Dean po raz ostatni przytulił się do Alfy.

-Ja za tobą też. – Cas wymruczał, zagłębiając nos we włosy Omegi.

-Dasz sobie radę?- Dean smutny zapytał, wpatrując się w niego.

-Dam. Ale proszę, mógłbyś mi zostawić jakąś swoją koszulkę? Ja również chciałbym mieć twój zapach.

-Oczywiście.- Dean wygrzebał z torby jedną z koszulek i podał mu ją. Cas zaciągnął się zapachem. 

-Dziękuję, będę z nią spał, przynajmniej oszukam wilcze zmysły.- Cas pogłaskał go po twarzy. Dean przytulił się do niego gwałtownie. – Musisz już iść, Dean.

-Jeszcze chwilę.- Dean wymruczał, dopiero po dłuższej chwili puścił Alfę i pociągnął nosem.

-Hej myszko, nie płacz. Przecież jesteśmy sąsiadami, będziemy się widywać, dzwonić, pisać.

-Wiem, ale to nie to samo…- Dean stanął na palcach i cmoknął Alfę.- Cześć kochanie.

-Pa skarbie.- Dean poszedł powoli do domu, co chwilę odwracając się do Castiela. Gdy chłopak dotarł do domu, Castiel zamknął drzwi i usiadł na kanapie. Zaciągnął się zapachem z koszulki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, jak się wam podobają poczynania naszych gołąbeczków? :D
> 
> Nie wiem czy widzieliście, ale ostatnimi czasy dodałam nowego one shota pt."Anielski problem", możecie znaleźć go tutaj: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10657062 Serdecznie zapraszam!


	22. Powrót ojca

Dean zamknął drzwi od domu i wszedł do kuchni, gdzie brat gotował obiad dla ojca. 

-Już jesteś? Jak tam czas z Casem? Miło było?- Sam odłożył drewniana łyżkę na deskę obok kuchenki.

-Bardzo, Cas jest wspaniały, wypocząłem i bardzo dobrze się bawiłem. – Dean uśmiechnął się i wszedł do kuchni.

-Co za ulga…- Sam powąchał powietrze wokół brata.- Nie masz rui, więc nie zostanę wujkiem. – Dean spojrzał na niego z miną mówiącą „Serio?”- No co? Nie no a tak na serio, to strasznie cię nim czuć, chyba wy się nie…?

-Nie sparzyliśmy się, jeśli o to ci chodzi. – Dean przewrócił oczami.

-Czyli robiliście co innego…- Sam wymruczał, uśmiechając się chytrze. 

-No tak, ale przecież nie będę ci opowiadał.- Dean speszył się.

-Wolałbym chyba tego nie słyszeć.- Sam uściskał brata, czym go zaskoczył.- Cieszę się wreszcie widząc cię uśmiechniętego. Szczęśliwego. Ja, tak jak ci obiecałem będę pomagał w spotkaniach z nim. 

-Dzięki. Doceniam to. I wielkie dzięki, że posprzątałeś dom i ugotowałeś obiad dla ojca. Ja jakoś nie miałem do tego głowy.

-Nie ma sprawy, leć się wykąp, przebierz. Ojciec za niedługo będzie.- Dean puścił brata i szybko pobiegł na górę. Po wyszorowaniu się, ubraniu w świeże ciuchy i upraniu starych, usłyszał charakterystyczny warkot silnika impali pod oknem. Zbiegł na dół, akurat gdy ojciec wchodził do domu.

-Dzień dobry tato.- Dean odebrał od niego torbę i położył ją przy kanapie.- Jak było?

-Cudownie, modliliśmy się kilkanaście godzin dziennie, ja, mistrzowie i jeszcze kilku innych zasłużonych wiernych. Bardzo dużo rozmawialiśmy, dowiedziałem się sporo ciekawych rzeczy, miedzy innymi o Omegach, także będę wiedział, na co uważać i jak cię wychowywać. Zrobiłeś obiad?

-Tak tato, zrobił.- Sam odezwał się, wiedząc, że Dean spanikuje i się przyzna.

-To podaj, ja pójdę się tylko odświeżyć.- Ojciec poszedł szybko na górę, podczas, gdy syn szybko wyłożył potrawkę do talerzy. Ojciec zszedł z nietęgą miną i zaczął narzekać na starszego syna.- Dlaczego posprzątałeś tak niedbale? W łazience jest brudnawa podłoga, na niektórych szafkach kurz. Nie podoba mi się to, obijałeś się, gdy byłem na mszach. 

-Przepraszam tato.- Dean spuścił wzrok.

-Dean pracował ciężko przez cały czas, bardzo się starał.- Sam starał się bronić brata.

-Nie widać i nie broń go. Zasiądźmy do obiadu.- Ojciec usiadł przy stole i chwycił za chleb, stojący na środku stołu. Dean chwycił, jako drugi i zatopił łyżkę w potrawce. Ojciec spojrzał zaskoczony, zawiedzony i rozgniewany.- A ty co wyprawiasz? Przez te kilka dni zapomniałeś, jakie są zasady? Najpierw Alfy, potem, gdy Alfa pozwoli Omega. Mam ci to przypomnieć zasady? – Dean zwiesił głowę i spuścił pokornie wzrok.-Odpowiedz.

-Nie, przepraszam ojcze. To się nie powtórzy.- Dean wyrzucił z siebie ledwie słyszalnie.

-Myślę, okazało się, że jest jeszcze wiele zasad odnośnie Omeg, których nie stosuję i chyba będę musiał się zastanowić czy ich nie wprowadzić.- Ojciec westchnął rozzłoszczony i zaczął jeść.- Co to ma być?! Jak gotować też zapomniałeś?!- Ojciec wściekły wstał od stołu.- Co się z tobą stało? Brudno w domu, obiad przesolony i niezjadliwy. Zawiodłem się na tobie, myślałem, że lepiej sobie poradzisz, podczas mojej nieobecności. Chyba muszę ci ukrócić smycz i pokazać, gdzie twoje miejsce, bo najwidoczniej zapominałeś.- Ojciec wściekły dosunął krzesło z impetem do stołu. – Marsz teraz przygotować coś na szybko na obiad. Jak skończysz, to zabierasz się za sprzątanie. Dom ma lśnić. Czy coś jest nie jasne?

-Nie, tato. Wszystko jest jasne.-Ojciec wyszedł z kuchni i udał się do swojej sypialni. Sam smutny wstał i pomógł sprzątać bratu ze stołu. Dean smutny, otarł kilka łez, które spłynęły mu po policzku.

-Dean, tak bardzo przepraszam, starałem się jak mogłem, ale nie umiem ugotować nic poza jajecznicą i naleśnikami. Myślałem też, że dokładnie posprzątałem. Przepraszam.

-Nie przepraszaj, to nie twoja wina, chciałeś dobrze. Z resztą to ja powinienem wrócić wcześniej i posprzątać, ugotować. Zostawiłem cię samego i bawiłem się w najlepsze z Casem.

-Nie, miałeś być z Castielem, rozerwać się, zabawić. Pomogę ci, mów co mam robić.

-Nie, jak ojciec zobaczy, że to ty pracujesz, to tylko się wścieknie. Ja się wszystkim zajmę.- Dean westchną i zaczął szybko kroić mięso i przygotowywać potrawkę z kurczaka od początku. Nie miał za wiele czasu, więc zrobił ją prowizorycznie i zawołał rodzinę na posiłek. John nie wypowiedział się na temat jedzenia, w ogóle się nie odzywał. Po posiłku tylko mruknął, by Dean brał się do roboty. Sam chciał pomóc, zaczął zbierać talerze, ale Dean tylko pokiwał głową i wygnił brata. 

Zaczął od mycia naczyń, potem ścierania kurzu, odkurzania, mycia podług, okien, trzepania dywanów, zmiany pościeli, prania, czyszczenia kominka i jeszcze wielu innych rzeczy. Skończył późnym wieczorem, właściwie w nocy, więc wykończony udał się do łazienki. Szybko wykąpał się, zmęczony i obolały nie miał nawet siły rozkoszować się ciepłą wodą. Marzył tylko by zasnąć. Wszystkie mięśnie piekły i ćmiły. Położył się na łóżku i spojrzał na świecącą się niebieską diodę telefonu. Na ekranie wyświetlało się 32 nieodebranych wiadomości i wszystkie od Castiela. Nie miał siły pisać, więc wybrał numer Casa i zadzwonił. Już po dwóch sygnałach Cas odebrał zdenerwowany.

-Dean? Co się dzieje? Dlaczego nie odbierasz?- Cas szybko zadawał pytania. Przez cały dzień starał się skontaktować z Deanem, bez skutku. Nie wiedział, co się działo, jego ojciec wrócił i może jakimś sposobem dowiedział się o nich, może zrobił Deanowi awanturę, może nawet go skrzywdził, uderzył. 

-Mój ojciec wrócił i przyczepił się do tego, że jest nieposprzątane i obiad jest paskudny, a Sam naprawdę się starał.

-I co się stało? Nakrzyczał na ciebie? Chyba cię nie uderzył?

-Nie. Kazał mi tylko wysprzątać cały dom i ugotować obiad od nowa.- Dean mówił wykończonym, zmizerniałym głosem. Od chwili, gdy przyłożył głowę do poduszki senność dopadła go. Był wycieńczony i marzył tylko, by zasnąć.

-Źle się czujesz? Dziwnie mówisz. 

-Jestem wykończony. Wszystko mnie boli, mam zakwasy i tak bardzo chce mi się spać.

-Moje biedactwo…- Cas wyszeptał. –Zaczekaj sekundkę. -Cas wygramolił się z łóżka, gdzie leżał i podszedł do okna. Usiadł na parapecie i chwycił lornetkę. – Patrzę sobie teraz na ciebie, myszko. – Dean podniósł głowę i spojrzał przez okno. Pomachał Castielowi i uśmiechnął się. – Przykro mi, że się źle czujesz. Może mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

-Powiesz mi dobranoc i będziesz przy mnie aż zasnę?- Dean poprosił cichutko, dziecięcym głosikiem. Wciągnął koszulę spod poduszki i wtulił się w nią. Zakopał pod ciepła pościelą i skulił, telefon trzymając na poduszce obok.

-Dobranoc kochanie, śpij dobrze.- Castiel czule powiedział i przesłał całusa przez telefon.- Ślicznie wyglądasz, gdy się tak upajasz moim zapachem. Będę sobie tu siedział i patrzył, poczekam, aż zaśniesz. Dobrej nocy.

-Dziękuję Cas. Dobranoc.- Dean wymruczał cicho, wycieńczony i zamknął oczy. Już po paru minutach usnął głęboko. Cas, tak jak obiecał czuwał nad nim jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, aż sam poczuł się zmęczony i niezgrabnie przełożył się na łóżko i zaczął rozmyślać.

Szkoda mu było Deana. Tak wspaniale się razem bawili, było im tak miło, tak dobrze. A teraz, gdy wrócił do domu, miejsca, gdzie powinien czuć się najbezpieczniej i najlepiej, ale jednak tam czuł się najbardziej nieswojo. Chciał, by wrócił do niego do domu, gdzie nie musiał robić tego wszystkiego, gdzie mógł być szczęśliwy, nie bał się niczego, ani nic go nie zaskakiwało. 

U niego Dean mógł sobie leżeć, odpoczywać, miło spędzać czas w jego towarzystwie, a gdy tylko znów znalazł się w domu już na powrót został uciśniony, wykorzystany, zniewolony. Znów był krytykowany, krzyczano na niego i to za nic. Chciałby go teraz utulić, pomasować te obolałe mięśnie, rozluźnić go, ucałować. Miał chociaż nadzieje, że przyśni mu się coś miłego, że nie będzie miał koszmarów, wypocznie i będzie miął siłę wstać jutro. 

Swoją drogą to ojciec też miał tupet. Wyjechać na kilka dni, zostawić synów samych sobie, z domem na ich głowach i jeszcze wymagać, by był wylizany na glanc, pyszny obiad, jak z Sheratona i jeszcze najlepiej ciepłe kapciuszki dla wielce zamożnego pana hrabiego, który powrócił po kilku dniach siedzenia w kościele i modlenia się. Casa denerwował sposób, w jaki John postępuje i najchętniej zabrałby stamtąd Deana, zamknął u siebie w domu i rozpieszczał.

* * *

Noc minęła mu ciężko, budził się kilkukrotnie, obolały. Mięśnie nieprzyjemnie drżały i bolały przy najmniejszym ruchu. Ciągle było albo za gorąco, albo za zimno, przewracał się z boku na bok, wciąż nie mogąc zasnąć. Chciał tylko odpocząć, nic więcej. Wiedział, że jutro znów ojciec będzie wymagał wykonywania kolejnych poleceń. A on będzie zmęczony, wycieńczony. 

Wstał jak zwykle rano. Z trudem ubrał się i zszedł, by zrobić śniadanie. Nie był w stanie przyrządzić nic wymyślnego, więc zrobił kanapki i herbatę. Ojciec zszedł w jak zwykle gburowatym nastroju na dół. Usiadł przy stole i spojrzał na zastawę.

-Kawa jest?- Ojciec burknął. Dean od razu zalał mu kubek i podał. –Kanapki? Nie stać cię na nic lepszego?

-Wybacz tato, jestem zmęczony po wczorajszych porządkach, mięśnie mnie bolą i…

-Mało mnie to interesuje, jesteś Omegą masz pracować, a jak nie umiesz sobie rozłożyć pracy i wykonać jej jak trzeba, to będziesz robił wszystko na raz i ja zadbam, by dokładnie.- Ojciec powiedział chłodno i bez najmniejszego współczucia. 

-Przepraszam tato.

-Jutro idziesz do szkoły, chcę byśmy się dobrze zrozumieli, to, że będziesz tam uczęszczał, to nie znaczy, że zaniedbujesz prace domowe, wszystko zostaje po staremu. I w szkole też nie narób sobie kłopotów, nie chcę wysłuchiwać o twoich problemach z Alfami.

-Oczywiście. Zrobię wszystko, by ich unikać.

-Mam nadzieję. Nie chcę powtórki z Lawrence. - Rozmowę przerwał wchodzący do kuchni, zaspany Sam. Przywitał się i usiadł przy stole. – Jedz.- John zarządził oschle. Po kilku minutach przeżuwania śniadania w ciszy warknął.- Pójdź po zakupy, jak skończysz zmywać po śniadaniu. Zrobię ci listę.

-Dobrze tato. - Dean odpowiedział cicho, jedyne o czym w tej chwili marzył, to położyć się do łóżka i pospać, zamiast iść do supermarketu i nieść ciężkie torby.

* * *

Tak jak mu polecono po posprzątaniu po śniadaniu, dostał listę i pieniądze. Wyszedł do sklepu nie tylko z zamiarem kupienia tego, co polecił ojciec, ale też co nieco dla Castiela.

Postarał się szybko się uporać z zakupami i choć był zmęczony i obolały, dzielnie niósł ciężkie siatki z zakupami. Podszedł do domu Casa i położył siatki koło drzwi. Zapukał delikatnie i poczekał dłuższą chwilę, aż Cas dokuśtyka do drzwi. Usłyszał brzdęk kul i szczęknięcie klamki.

-Dean?- Castiel zmierzył wzrokiem jego i siaty leżące wokół jego nóg.- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie, ale super, że jesteś. Wejdź.- Dean chwycił reklamówki i wszedł do środka.- Poczekaj pomogę ci.- Cas pochyli się, by zabrać choć część zakupów, ale Dean podniósł już wszystkie i udając, że wcale mu nie ciążą wszedł do kuchni.

-Nie możesz dźwigać. – Dean rzucił część reklamówek na kuchenną wyspę, a resztę zostawił na dole.- Zrobiłem ci zakupy, chleb, owoce, warzywa, jakaś wędlina, soki, coś słodkiego. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko kupiłem.

-Dziękuję ci bardzo. Proszę.- Cas podał mu sto dolarów do ręki, zamknął portfel i odłożył go na blat. 

-Nie mam jak ci wydać.- Dean patrzył zmieszany na banknot. - Ja zapłaciłem tylko 35 dolarów.

-Wszystko jest dla ciebie.- Cas podszedł i cmoknął go w głowę.- Miło, że o mnie pomyślałeś, a po za tym troszkę własnych pieniędzy ci się przyda.

-Nie mogę od ciebie przyjmować takich pieniędzy, już źle się czuję z tym, że płaciłeś za mnie w restauracji, za pizzę i jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy. – Dean wyciągał do niego rękę z banknotem.

-A to nie Alfy mają utrzymywać rodzinę? Swojego partnera? Hmmm?- Cas pstryknął go w czubek nosa.

-No tak, ale to nie jest równoznaczne z takim rozpieszczaniem. 

-Oj przestań, bo zaraz dam ci kolejną stówę. Jestem bogaty, a ty potrzebujesz własnych pieniędzy, sam mówiłeś, że ojciec nic ci nie daje.

-Cas… To prawda, ale przecież to nie znaczy, że ty mi masz dawać pieniądze.

-Przegiąłeś, masz.- Cas szybko wyciągnął z portfela kolejne sto dolarów i wręczył mu. Dean nie chał przyjąć, ale Cas wepchnął mu banknot w dłoń.- Jeszcze raz odmówisz i dostaniesz kolejną. Przyjmij te pieniądze i ładnie mi podziękuj.- Cas wskazał na swój policzek. Dean uśmiechnął się, stanął na palcach i ucałował go.

-Dziękuję.- Szepnął wpatrując się zielonymi oczkami w niego.

\- Jak się w ogóle czujesz?- Cas utulił go do siebie 

-Wszystko mnie boli i mało spałem. A ty jak? Jak sobie radzisz? Boli cię jeszcze ta noga?- Dean objął go dłońmi w pasie i wtulił policzkiem w twardą Alfią pierś.

-Nie, nie boli. Pomału sobie kuśtykam. Chodzę raczej tylko do łazienki i kuchni, ale daję sobie radę. Piszę kolejną część mojej książki, więc mam co robić. Chodźmy na kanapę, chcesz herbaty?

-Przepraszam Cas, ale ja muszę iść, wyszedłem tylko do sklepu.

-Wiem, ale choć przez moment posiedź ze mną. Odpocznij sobie, widzę jaki jesteś zmęczony.- Dean wyglądał naprawdę mizernie, pochylony, zgarbiony, jego śliczne oczy były zamglone i podkrążone.

-Ale tyko 10 minut, potem muszę iść.- Dean dał się doprowadzić do kanapy. Usiadł a niej, a Cas zaraz obok niego. Odłożył kule.

-Dobrze kochanie. – Cas wyciągnął rękę.- Przytul się do mnie.- Dean przesunął się i wtulił w bok Alfy.- Tego mi brakowało. – Dean zaciągnął się zapachem Alfy i zamknął na chwilę oczy, zmęczony.- Co odbiło wczoraj twojemu ojcu?- Cas szepnął.

-Sam się starał. Posprzątał, ugorował, powiedzieliśmy mu, że to ja dbałem o wszystko, więc ojciec nakrzyczał na mnie, że nie dokładnie posprzątane, że obiad nie dobry… Musiałem wszystko zrobić od nowa, pilnował mnie cały czas, Sam starł mi się pomagać, ale ojciec ciągle kazał mu iść do pokoju i nie pomagać mi. 

-Twój ojciec to drań. On sam chodzi sobie na jakieś sesje modlitewne, a ty harujesz ponad siły. 

-Tak już jest… Nic z tym nie zrobię, dopóki żyję z nim pod jednym dachem. Już się przyzwyczaiłem… 

-Boję się o ciebie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek przesadzi, uderzy cię, albo coś gorszego, jedno słowo i jestem u ciebie w domu i zrobię wszystko, by cię ochronić. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć.

-Dziękuję. Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie traktował jak ty. To bardzo miłe.- Cas pochylił się i ucałował go w czubek głowy. Przeczesał mu włosy i czule utulił.- 

-Gotowy na jutrzejszą szkołę?- Cas nie odrywając ust od włosów chłopaka zapytał.- Stresujesz się?

-Strasznie się boję. – Dean przyznał skrępowany.- W Lawrence wszystkie Alfy się za mną uganiały, podrywały, dla zabawy, codziennie słyszałem obraźliwe, obrzydliwe komentarze. Wszystkie Alfy się śmiały, że miałem być jednym z nich, a zostałem workiem na Alfią spermę. Żartowali, że jestem jakimś wynaturzeniem, potworem, że zamiast zostać Alfą, zostałem nic nie wartą Omegą…- Dean rozpłakał się i schował twarz w ramieniu Alfy.- Że zamiast pieprzenia Omeg, teraz to mnie będą pieprzyć

-Ciii, spokojnie nie myśl już o tym. – Cas pogłaskał go po włosach.- Tutaj nikt nie będzie wiedział, że miałeś być Alfą. 

-Ale pewnie też będą mnie sobie wyrywać. Tam wciąż słyszałem, że jestem dziwką, ździrą, że mnie wypieprzą. – Dean cytował ohydne komentarze, z obrzydzeniem do siebie.

-Nie będzie tak źle, zobaczysz, może tutaj będzie inaczej, może znajdziesz przyjaciół. – Castiel pogłaskał go kciukiem po policzku.- Ale gdybyś miał jakikolwiek problem, ktoś by ci dokuczał, nie wahaj się mówić.- Castiel spojrzał poważnie.- Rozerwę gardło każdemu, kto choć spróbuje cię tknąć. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi.

-Obyś miał rację. – Dean otarł łzy i pociągnął nosem. Uporządkował się szybko i podniósł.-Cas muszę już iść, tata zacnie coś podejrzewać…

-No dobrze, ale pamiętaj jestem tutaj, możesz zawsze na mnie liczyć. Alfa złapał go za rękę i spojrzał ciepło.

-Kocham cię Cas…- Dean wspiął się na kanapę i klęknął na kanapie, mając jego nogi pomiędzy swoimi. Wolał na nim nie siadać, by nie obciążyć poranionej kończyny.

-Ja ciebie też.- Cas przytulał go przez dłuższą chwilę, aż Omega wstał i niezgrabnie odprowadził chłopca do drzwi. Dean pobiegł jeszcze do kuchni po zakupy. Z trudem uniósł je i skierował do drzwi.- Powodzenia w szkole. Dasz sobie radę. Trzymaj się.- Cas uściskał go. Chłopak poszedł szybkim krokiem do domu. Przy wejściu popsikał się jeszcze perfumami, które Sam kupił mu i z którymi praktycznie się nie rozstawał. Były mocne i świetnie maskowały naturalny zapach Casa. 

Wszedł do domu i rozpakował zakupy. Następnie udał się do swojego pokoju. Bał się jutrzejszego dnia. Nie wiedział, co go czeka w szkole, co stanie się gdy Alfy, których z pewnością będzie tam dużo, zobaczą ładną, młodą Omegę. Co prawda Sam miał uczęszczać do tej samej szkoły, co on, ale nie miał pewności, że w razie czego go uratuje.


	23. 1 września

Dean obudził się wcześnie rano, mięśnie nie ćmiły już tak bardzo i tylko dlatego bez większych trudności wstał i przygotował śniadanie. Potwornie bał się tego dnia, pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole, nowego środowiska, nowych uczniów, Alf… Bardzo chciałby przekonać się, że nie taki diabeł straszny, że w tej szkole nikt nie będzie mu sprawiać przykrości, że będzie miło, będzie się śmiał, bawił, te ostatnie lata szkoły spędzi w miłym towarzystwie, bez obaw o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Miał nadzieje, że wszyscy go zaakceptują i będzie dobrze, że wszystko będzie dobrze…

Sam i Dean wyszli z domu w kierunku budynku szkoły. Młodszy Winchester miał zupełnie inne nastawienie niż starszy, cieszył się na nowe doznania, przyjaciół, nauczycieli. Ale to nie przysłoniło mu strachu brata.

-Dean, dajesz sobie jakoś radę? Wglądasz na nieźle przestraszonego.- Sam zwolnił swój dziarski krok, dostosowując się do zmizerniałego Omegi. 

-Boję się…- Dean szedł powoli, wpatrując się w chodnik.

-Na pewno nie będzie tak źle, zobaczysz. Z resztą ja tam będę, zawsze możesz do mnie przybiec i cię obronię, wszystko możesz mi powiedzieć, z każdym problemem przyjść i ci pomogę, pamiętaj.

-Ja wiem, dziękuję ci za to, ale to nie ty będziesz musiał siedzieć w jednej klasie z Alfami, boję się, że zrobią mi krzywdę, będą mnie znów wyzywać, bawić się mną.

-Jeśli tylko zaczną, to obiecuję, że ja i Cas z pewnością też, rozszarpiemy ich na strzępy. – Sam uśmiechnął się i objął brata ramieniem. Dłuższą chwilę później podeszli do gmachu szkoły. Nadszedł moment, gdy musieli się rozstać i tej właśnie chwili Dean obawiał się najbardziej. Sam poszedł do swojej klasy, a Dean ruszył pod swoją. Jego wychowawczynią miała zostać Meg Masters, nauczycielka matematyki, tak wiec ich salą została sala matematyczna. Pod nią stało już sporo uczniów, podzieleni w niewielkie lub większe grupki. Wszyscy znali się już z poprzednich lat, tylko on był tu nowy, ale wcale nie zamierzał wciskać się w żadną z grup. Stanął sobie w kącie, z dala od wszystkich i zapatrzył się na boisko za oknem. Nagle poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Przerażony odwrócił się i wcisnął w okno. Przednim stała rudowłosa dziewczyna, radosna i uśmiechnięta, choć lekko zdziwiona i zaskoczona reakcją chłopaka.

-Cześć! Ty jesteś tym nowym uczniem?- Dean tylko pokiwał głową, wyczuł, że ta dziewczyna to beta, ale nie miał pewności, że i ona nie sprawi mu przykrości. – To super! Witamy w klasie! Jestem Charlie Bradbury.- Dziewczyna wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

-Dean Winchester.- Nieśmiało podał jej rękę. 

-Super, że dołączysz do nas. Może przedstawię cię wszystkim?- Dziewczyna już chciała pociągnąć go za rękę do grupki znajomych.

-Nie, nie, bardzo dziękuję, ale wolałbym nie.- Dean grzecznie się wycofał.

-Wstydzisz się, ok rozumiem. To może chociaż ci przedstawię kto jest kto.- Dean pokiwał głową.- Nie wiem, czy cię tym zmartwię, czy nie, ale jesteś jedynym Omegą. Tamta liczna grupka to Alfy, zawsze trzymają się razem. Ta ruda, niska dziewczyna to Rowena, ten grubszy ciemnoskóry to Uriel, a ten chudszy to Gordon, obok niego stoi Dick. Te dwie dziewczyny to Abandon i Ruby. A ten długowłosy to Cain. Na nich lepiej uważać, żebyś sobie nie napytał biedy, bo jesteś Omegą. Tamci to bety i moi znajomi, są raczej niegroźni, chyba że obraża się Ramonsów, stare samochody, albo zabiera się im słodycze.- Zaszczebiotała, uśmiechnięta.- Więc tak, ten dziwak to Garth razem z Gabrielem, tworzą team klasowych błaznów. Te dwie, to najlepsze przyjaciółki Ellen i Jo. Ten Azjata to Kevin, a ta w koszulce z The Ramones to Pamela. Tak z grubsza wygląda nasza klasa. Mam nadzieję, ze będziesz się tu dobrze czuł.- Dziewczyna mówiła szybko i energicznie, ale mimo to Dean zapamiętał wszystkich. Musiał przyznać, że „łagodniejsza” część klasy wydawała się całkiem miła, a co do tej drugiej, to wolał się nie zbliżać. Nie było potrzeby kusić losu. – Coś nie tak? Za dużo paplam? Zdarza mi się.

-Nie, nie, bardzo dziękuję, że mi to wszystko opowiedziałaś, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony.

-Nie ma sprawy, jesteś nowy, trzeba ci pomóc się zaaklimatyzować. Nie znasz tu nikogo i na pewno się stresujesz. Może chciałbyś usiąść ze mną w ławce? Nie chcę, byś siedział sam, jak jakiś wyrzutek. 

-Bardzo mi miło. Z chęcią.- Dean zląkł się, gdy dzwonek zadzwonił. Rudowłosa od razu pociągnęła go do klasy i pokazała ławkę w której zwykła siedzieć. Dean nie protestował, trzecia ławka od okna, nie za blisko nauczyciela, nie za daleko do tablicy, wręcz idealnie. Usiadł obok parapetu, akurat gdy zgraja Alf weszła do klasy i zajęła swoje miejsca. Cain przechodząc, zwrócił uwagę na Deana. Od razu wyczuł charakterystyczny dla Omeg zapach. Usiadł w ławce tuż za Deanem. 

-Ty jesteś ten nowy? – Wymruczał pochylając się nad ławką. Dean odwrócił się niepewnie w stronę Alfy. – Jestem Cain. 

-Dean…- Cicho odpowiedział.

-Skąd taka śliczna Omega się tu wzięła? Nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałem, a na pewno bym zapamiętał takie ciałko. – Dean odsunął się od Alfy, patrząc błagająco na Charlie. Wiedział, że to znów się dzieje, że znów jakaś Alfa go sobie upatrzyła.

-Zostaw go. Nie widzisz, że i tak jest przestraszony i spanikowany? Daj mu spokój.- Alfa zawarczał i już chciał się odszczeknąć, gdy nauczycielka weszła do klasy. -To właśnie Meg Masters, jest spoko, ale sporo wymaga. – Dziewczyna szepnęła do Omegi, chcąc odciągnąć jego myśli od nieznośnej Alfy. - Wystarczy, że się będziesz uczył i przygotowywał do lekcji.

-Witam wszystkich po wakacjach. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy wypoczęli i są gotowi do nauki.- Kobieta miała na sobie idealnie skrojony żakiet, białą koszulę i ołówkową spódnicę. Włosy upięte w luźny kok. Wydawała się miła i wyrozumiała, ale jak w każdym nauczycielu czuć było tę nutkę grozy.- W tym roku dołączy do nas nowy uczeń.- Kobieta przebiegła wzrokiem po klasie w poszukiwaniu nowej twarzy. Gdy dojrzała Deana podeszła do niego.- Witamy w naszej klasie, może przedstawisz nam się? Dean zmieszany siedział, nie umiejąc się podnieść.- No dalej. Nie wstydź się.

-Nazywam się Dean Winchester. – Wstał i wydukał. Nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, a w dodatku wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok Caina- Przeprowadziłem się tu z Lawrence razem z bratem i tatą.

-Bardzo nam miło cię poznać Dean, mam nadzieję, że będziesz się tu dobrze czuł.- Kobieta przywitała go, widząc, że nie miał już nic do powiedzenia. Dean stał jeszcze przez chwilę. Nauczycielka odwróciła się i podeszła do biurka. Dean już chciał usiąść, gdy poczuł silny klaps na pośladku. Spanikowany obrócił się wokół własnej osi, by ujrzeć wredny uśmiech Caina. Upokorzony usiadł i dosunął się możliwie jak najbliżej ławki. Kilkoro z uczniów, głównie Alf, zauważyło to i zaczęło się naśmiewać po cichu z Omegi. Dean spuścił głowę upokorzony, cały czas słyszał śmiechy, chichoty i komentarze.

Lekcja szybko minęła, Cain zajął się rozmową z siedzącą z nim w ławce Ruby i dał spokój omedze. Nauczycielka zapoznała uczniów z zasadami panującymi w szkole, z wymaganiami edukacyjnymi z matematyki oraz kilkoma innymi ważnymi kwestiami. Dean odetchnął, gdy dzwonek zadzwonił i mógł wstać od ławki i możliwie jak najbardziej oddalić się od naprzykrzającej mu się Alfy. Na przerwie Charlie, zapoznała go z "przyjaźniejszą" częścią klasy. Wszyscy okazali się mili i życzliwi. Żaden z uczniów nie stroił sobie żartów z jego gatunku, wyglądu, sposobu wysławiania się, poruszania czy jego obaw. Uprzejmie pomagali i rozśmieszali, chcąc rozładować strach Omegi. Dean może nie poczuł się bezpiecznie, ale w pewnym sensie odczuł, że jakoś tu pasuje, może nie idealnie, ale na pewno bardziej niż w poprzedniej szkole. 

Na następnej godzinie mieli biologię. Klasa przeniosła się do innej sali, w której już czekała na nich nauczycielka, Jody Mills. Wiecznie uśmiechnięta brunetka w koszuli w kratę ciepło przywitała klasę i nowego ucznia.

Tym razem Charlie zaproponowała drugą ławkę od biurka, przy oknie, mając nadzieję, że lubujący się w ostatnich ławkach Cain, nie usiądzie za Omegą. Jednak myliła się. Dean nie zdążył jeszcze wyjąć książek, gdy usłyszał ciche pomruki za plecami. Zerknął tylko za siebie, by upewnić się, że to on. Zdenerwowany usiadł i dosunął się do ławki. Tak jak wcześniej usiadł razem z Charlie, ale ponieważ w tej klasie ławki były trzy osobowe, dosiadł się do nich także Gabriel. 

Nauczycielka zaczęła wykładać wszystkie znane im już zasady, więc w sumie nikt jej nie słuchał. Część z uczniów siedziała, pusto patrząc w tablicę, bądź zeszyt, notując co trzecie słowo, inni grali w kółko i krzyżyk lub statki, a jeszcze inni pisali do siebie liściki, bądź grali na telefonach. Tylko Dean sztywno siedział, skrupulatnie notując i słuchając uważnie. Aż do chwili, gdy poczuł delikatne puknięcie w ramię. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, ale odwrócił się. Cain trzymał w dłoniach otwartą na konkretnej stronie książkę do biologii. Dean spojrzał na podręcznik z ilustracjami narządów płciowych Alf i Omeg. Dean zaczerwienił się i odwrócił przodem do tablicy, ignorując dziecinną zaczepkę Alfy.

-Macie bogate wyposażenie, nie mów mi, że nigdy nie próbowałeś go używać, przy rui na pewno nieźle się zabawiasz… -Cain skomentował, a Dean oddychając ciężko, pochylił się i oparł głowę na dłoniach. Nigdy nie lubił poruszania takich kwestii, tylko przy Casie i czasem przy Sammym nie czuł takiego wstydu. Wiedział, że przy nich jego sekrety i intymne kwestie są całkowicie bezpieczne i nigdy nie będą z nich drwić. A Cain? Bawił się w najlepsze jego kosztem, śmiejąc się z jego wstydliwości i nieśmiałości. Nawet nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo go tym zawstydzał i ranił. 

-Zostaw go debilu, coś się tak go uczepił jak pijany płotu? Znalazłeś sobie narządy Omeg w książce i teraz go będziesz dręczył? Co ty masz pięć lat? Chociaż w sumie to może tak się ekscytujesz, bo to jedyna cipka, jaka kiedykolwiek widziałeś. To popatrz sobie… A jemu daj spokój.

-A ty co obrończyni praw uciśnionych? Zajmij się sobą. To Omega. Od tego jest, niech zawczasu pozna co tam ma, potem Alfa nie będzie miał z nim problemu. – Alfa odwarknął do bety.

-Charlie…- Dean odezwał się cichutko, gdy dziewczyna miała znów się odszczeknąć.- Nie musisz, w porządku…- Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ciepło, widząc załzawione oczy chłopaka. Nie chciał płakać, nie mógł przynieść sobie wstydu już pierwszego dnia i to od takiej błahostki. Dziewczyna objęła go ramieniem i cicho szepnęła.

-Nie daj mu się, on jest mocny tylko w gębie. – Uścisnęła go.

-Ale ty nie musisz mnie bronić, nie chcę ci ciążyć, bardzo cię lubię i nie chcę, byś się mną ciągle przejmowała i broniła, tylko sobie napytasz biedy.- Dean drżącym głosem wyszeptał.

-Nic mi nie będzie, a po za tym, chętnie ci pomogę , trzeba bronić słabszych.- Dziewczyna była pogodna i taktowna, przez co Dean poczuł się trochę lepiej.

Cain po pyskówce z Charlie dał spokój omedze, choć Dean wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec, że to tylko chwilowa stagnacja i Alfa jeszcze pokaże na co go stać. Tak się zawsze zaczynało, słowne przepychanki, głupkowate komentarze, a potem niedojrzałe" żarty", robienie mu krępujących zdjęć i wiele innych przykrości. Dean starał się na większość nie zwracać uwagi, ale czasem po prostu nie mógł, za bardzo go to dotykało i bolało. Miał nadzieję, że w tej szkole będzie miał spokój, ale oczywiście jak zwykle się przeliczył, pomału znów się zaczynało, będzie tylko gorzej.

Dean z ulgą wyszedł przed szkołę i odetchnął z ulgą. Koniec tego okropnego dnia. Może wrócić do domu, tam również nie zazna spokoju, ale przynajmniej nikt mu nie będzie dokuczać. 

Wrześniowe popołudnie było bardzo orzeźwiające i ciepłe. Dean szedł powoli, ciesząc się chwilą samotności. Tak naprawdę, nigdy nie zostawał sam. W domu zawsze był jego ojciec, często też brat. Sam wychodził tylko po zakupy. U Casa czuł się cudownie, czuł się wolny, ale czasem brakowało mu tej chwili samotności, bez nikogo, tylko on i jego myśli.

Po spacerze, wrócił do domu. Przygotował obiad, podał. Sam bacznie obserwował go odkąd tylko wrócił. Dean od lat szkolił się w sztuce ukrywania tego co czuje, zawsze był powściągliwy, cichy, skryty. Nigdy się nie żalił, choćby było mu najgorzej. Otwierał się czasem przy nim i z pewnością robił to samo przy Casie, ale poza tym zawsze był nieoceniony w udawaniu, że wszystko jest w porządku. 

\- Dean, jak pierwszy dzień w szkole? Dałeś jakoś radę? – Sam zapytał, łapiąc brata przy zmywaniu naczyń. 

-Mhm… Tak...- Dean mruknął, nie dając niczego po sobie poznać. 

-Zaprzyjaźniłeś się z kimś?- Sam podskoczył i usiadł na blacie kuchennym. 

-Tak, z Charlie, jest betą.- Dean zakręcił kran i wziął się za wycieranie naczyń i chowanie je do szafek.- I jeszcze innymi betami.

-To super, że kogoś polubiłeś. A są tam jeszcze jakieś Omegi?

-Nie, jestem jedyny. – Dean odstawił ociekający talerz na suszarkę.

-Szkoda, a Alfy…? Wszystko w porządku? Nikt cię nie zaczepia?

-Nie, wszystko gra. Połowa klasy to Alfy, ale… Jest dobrze.

-Gdyby coś się działo, proszę, mów.- Dean rzucił mu tylko uśmiech.- Zadzwoń do Casa… Pewnie chce wiedzieć jak było w szkole. – Sam nie dał się oszukać przekonującej i zwodniczej grze aktorskiej brata. Widział, że coś nie do końca jest w porządku. Wiedział też, że nie ma szans, by się tym z nim podzielił.

-Zadzwonię…- Dean wytarł ręce w kuchenny ręcznik i przeprosiwszy brata wszedł po schodach na górę do swojego pokoju. Rozłożył się na swoim łóżku i przykrył kołdrą. Marzył o chwili spokoju, w zaciszu swojego łóżka. Jednak czuł, że powinien zadzwonić do Castiela, na pewno się niecierpliwił, martwił i chciał go usłyszeć, dowiedzieć się jak minął mu dzień. Umilić sobie własny czas, rozmową z nim. Wziął więc telefon i wykręcił numer Castiela. Postanowił, że pominie kwestię Caina. Cas tylko by się zdenerwował, jeszcze by mu to zaszkodziło. Wolał nie ryzykować zdrowia Castiela. 

-Hej, Cas- Dean przywitał się, gdy usłyszał szmery w słuchawce.

-Hej skarbie. Jak tam twój dzień. Jak w szkole? Opowiadaj.- Cas wesoły przywitał się. Bardzo ucieszył się widząc numer Deana wyświetlający się na ekranie telefonu. Bardzo za nim tęsknił i przez cały dzień nie mógł przestać myśleć o omedze. Zajmował sobie czas pisząc najnowszą książkę, ale mimo to jego myśli wciąż wracały do Deana. Za bardzo z nim tęsknił. Chciał go tu, chciał go wyprzytulać, wycałować. Tak bardzo tęsknił, że aż rozmyślał, czy nie pójść do niego do domu i nie wspiąć się znów na drzewo, wejść przez balkon do jego pokoju i dopaś Omegę. Tyle przyjemnych rzeczy chciałby z nim robić… Gdyby nie ten cholerny gips.

-W sumie ok, nie ma tam żadnych innych Omeg, ale są bety i to całkiem miłe. Najbardziej zaprzyjaźniłem się z Charlie. Jest bardzo miła, siedzimy razem, poznała mnie z innymi uczniami, dogadujemy się.

-A jak z Alfami? Dużo ich masz w klasie?- Cas zapytał troskliwie.

-Sporo, ale są grzeczni. – Skłamał, przełykając ślinę. 

-To dobrze, martwiłem się. – Cas odetchnął z ulgą. -A jakie masz jutro lekcje?

-Pierwszą mam matmę, potem angielski i coś tam jeszcze.- Dean odpowiedział krótko.

-A nauczyciele jak? Nie ma jakiś wiedźm?- Cas próbował zagaić rozmowę, lecz czuł, że między nimi jest jakaś dziwna bariera.

-Nie nawet są spoko. 

-Mówisz dziwne zdawkowo. Wszystko dobrze? Brzmisz dziwnie. – Cas nie wytrzymał i zapytał. 

-Wszystko dobrze, może jestem trochę zmęczony. – Dean zgrabnie wybrnął.

-Na pewno?- Dean mruknął potakująco. – No dobrze, ale jakby co to mów. A tak po za szkołą to jak tam? Myślałeś może dziś o mnie? 

-Owszem. Nawet nie raz. - _Zwłaszcza, gdy chciałem, żebyś przy mnie był i mnie obronił przez tym upokarzającym mnie Alfą._

-A coś konkretnie sobie o mnie myślałeś? – Cas dopytywał, mając nadzieję, że to będzie coś miłego.

-A co chciałbyś bym myślał, siedząc w szkolne ławce, obok kilkunastu innych uczniów? 

-No… Raczej nic nieprzyzwoitego.

-Hyh, no raczej. – Dean zaśmiał się. – A ty jak się czujesz? 

-Wszystko dobrze, oprócz tego, że wolno chodzę o kulach i nie mogę się bezproblemowo wykąpać, to jest dobrze. Choć, wolałbym, byś był przy mnie i się do mnie przytulił.

-Też bym wolał. – Dean przyznał. – Kocham cię. I tak bardzo tęsknię. 

\- Może spróbujesz do mnie przyjść? Choć na chwilę?

-Nie dam rady, skarbie. – Dean westchnął z przykrością.- Tata jest w domu i nie dam rady, przepraszam.

-Nie przepraszaj, przecież to nie twoja wina. – Cas nie ukrył, że był zawiedziony. Wolałby, żeby Dean wpadł do niego choć na chwilę. Brakowało mu go, ale rozumiał. Wiedział, na co się pisze, jaka jest sytuacja… Rozumiał to. Chciał go chociaż zobaczyć.-Mam prośbę. Podszedł byś do okna? Chciałbym cię chociaż zobaczyć.

-Już idę.-Dean podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Usiadł na parapecie i spojrzał w okno sypialni Castiela. Po chwili pojawiła się tam znajoma twarz Alfy.

-Nawet nie wiesz, jaką mam teraz ochotę cię pocałować.- Wywarczał- Gdybym cię dostał w swoje ręce to już bym cię nie wypuścił.- Zaświadczył w pełni poważnie.- Wycałowałbym każdy skrawek twojego niewinnego ciałka.- Cas bacznie obserwował Omegę i wydział, że nie jest w nastroju do romansów.- Dean, myszko…- Cas westchnął i spojrzał na zwieszoną głowę Omegi.

-Przepraszam Cas, nie gniewaj się, ale… 

-Nie gniewam się tylko czuję… Nie, ja wiem, że coś ukrywasz. Źle się czujesz? Co jest nie tak?

-Nic Cas, naprawdę. Po prostu nie mam ochoty na takie rozmowy. Przepraszam.

-Ile razy mam ci mówić, nie przepraszaj. Nie zawsze ma się ochotę i ja to rozumiem, martwi mnie tylko, czy na pewno wszystko jest dobrze. 

-Tak, proszę nie pytaj mnie już o to. Po prostu pierwszy dzień szkoły, to nie jest ulubiony dzień uczniów.

-Ok, ok…- Cas zaśmiał się, ale i tak średnio uwierzył.- Rozumiem.

Gdy tylko Cas zmienił temat na łatwiejszy dla Omegi, Dean rozluźnił się, nie czując już presji. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na takie tematy. Czuł się upokorzony dzisiejszym zachowaniem Caina i ostatnie o czym myślał o romansować z Casem przez telefon. Spokojnie mogli to przełożyć na kiedy indziej, kiedy nie będzie mieć w pamięci tego wszystkiego i będzie mógł całkowicie się poświęcić rozmowie z Casem.


	24. Upokorzenie i posądzenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troszkę krócej, niż zazwyczaj, ale trwają pracę nad niespodzianką, odnośnie pewnego mojego starego fanfica :)

-Winchester, zapraszam do tablicy.- Pani Masters powiedziała ozięble. Dean podniósł się i szybko, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenie Caina, podszedł do tablicy i zaczął rozwiązywać zadanie. Miął nadzieje, że Alfa uspokoi się i da mu spokój, ale dziś tak samo jak wczoraj, wciąż go zaczepiał, rzucał rubaszne komentarze, podśmiewywał się, podszczypywał go w pośladek, albo najzwyczajniej w świecie, jakby nigdy co posyłał mu całusy, przez które Dean czuł się jeszcze bardziej upokorzony. Teraz stojąc pod tablicą czuł się jak striptizerka na scenie, zbawiająca gości, czując na sobie rozbierający wzrok Alfy. Po szybkim rozwiązaniu równania, wrócił do ławki. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez soczystego klapsa, gdy siadał, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Zaczął godzić się z tym, że tak teraz będzie, im szybciej pogodzi się ze swoim losem, tym łatwiej będzie mu się dostosować.

-Dawno nie klepałem takiej mięsistej dupki.- Cain szepnął do Ruby.- Ciekawe, czy w innych miejscach też jest taki mięciutki. Chętnie bym się o tym przekonał. – Dean nie wytrzymał tych komentarzy, za bardzo go upodlały.

-Przepraszam, mógłbym do toalety?- Dean podniósł rękę. Gdy nauczycielka się zgodziła, szybko wyszedł z klasy i poszedł prosto do kabiny w łazience. Zamknął drzwi i usiadł na zamkniętym sedesie. Był wykończony, całą noc śniły mu się jakieś głupoty, rano ojciec znów na niego nawrzeszczał, w sumie nawet nie wiedział o co, nie obchodziło go to, pokrzyczał sobie, wyżył się. Miał to gdzieś. Teraz wszystko zaczynało mieć dla niego nijakie znaczenie. Przestawał dbać o wszystko, zobojętniał. Rozpłakał się z bezsilności.

* * *

-Proszę pani? Ja też mógłbym?- Cain podniósł się. Nauczycielka spojrzała rozdrażniona, ale machnęła ręką by poszedł.

-Ja też mogłabym?- Charlie gwałtownie podniosła wiedząc, co się święci.

-Co was tak nagle przycisnęło? Nie. Cain idź, ty pójdziesz, gdy wrócą. – Nauczycielka zdenerwowana wróciła do Uriela rozwiązującego zadanie przy tablicy. Cain wesoły wyszedł i wszedł po cichu do łazienki. Usłyszał ciche pociąganie nosem z jednej z kabin. Wszedł do sąsiedniej i stanął na sedesie, by móc spojrzeć nad ścianką do kabiny Omegi. 

Dean otarł łzy i odetchnął. Nie mógł się teraz załamywać. Wstał i podniósł deskę. Postanowił, że skoro tu już jest, to załatwi też swoje potrzeby i wróci do klasy. Rozpiął spodnie, gdy usłyszał dźwięk robionego zdjęcia. Przeraził się. Spojrzał panicznie do góry i zobaczył tylko czubek głowy Alfy, jego rękę i telefon. Szybko ubrał się i wyskoczył z kabiny. 

-Cain, błagam nie…- Dean pokręcił głową i spojrzał błagalnie.

-Boisz się, że zaraz puszczę to do Internetu, co?- Alfa napuszył się i oparł się ramieniem o ścianę. – Rozważałem taką opcję, ale co mi po tym? Mogę to wykorzystać to o wiele, wiele lepiej.-Uśmiechnął się krzywo.- Na tym zdjęciu nie widać wszystkiego, tylko kawałeczek tego maleństwa. – Patrzył na telefon, a potem pokazał zdjęcie omedze. Dean zażenowany odwrócił wzrok, nie chciał patrzyć na to, jak załatwia swoją potrzebę, a tym bardziej by ktokolwiek inny to widział. –Wiesz co? Jak mi się pokażesz, to tego zdjęcia nikt poza nami nie ujrzy. Skasuje je.

-Ale nie będziesz mnie dotykał?- Den spytał przez łzy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś takiego się dzieje. Że właśnie zaraz pokaże się obcej Alfie nago, wbrew swojej woli.

-Nie, ale będziesz tak stał, aż nie pozwolę ci się ubrać.- Powiedział surowo. Dean nie widząc innego wyjścia, płacząc i spuszczając wzrok zdjął koszulę i koszulkę, po czym rozpiął pasek. Spojrzał ukradkiem na Alfę. Cain stał uśmiechając się triumfalnie, bezczelnie wgapiając się w każdy ruch Omegi. Dean ściągnął spodnie do kostek i stanął zażenowany przed Alfą.

-Majtki też.- Warknął, nie odrywając wzroku od zaczerwienionej i przerażonej twarzy. Dean trząsł się i płakał żałośnie, ale nic to nie pomogło. Jednym ruchem ściągnął z siebie bieliznę. Spróbował wyłączyć myślenie, nie czuć wstydu, odrazy, nie widzieć Caina, schować się w sobie, wszystko na próżno.- No no…- Alfa zaśmiał się mając całkowitą kontrolę nad sytuacją i Omegą. 

-Cain, proszę… Mogę już iść? Błagam. Dean wyjąkał drżącym i ściśniętym strachem głosikiem.

-Fajna z ciebie zabawka.- Cain podszedł do Omegi i zaśmiał mu się do ucha.- Uśmiechnij się. Źle się bawisz? Ja świetnie.- Poklepał go po pośladku. Dean wystraszony jęknął i odskoczył.- No już dobrze, ubieraj się i szoruj do klasy. 

-A co ze zdjęciem?- Cain zaśmiał się gardłowo, wyszedł z łazienki i wrócił do klasy. Dean w panicznym pośpiechu ubrał się i wybiegł chwilę za Alfą.

Gdy wszedł do klasy cały czerwony od płaczu wszystkie spojrzenia skierowane były na niego. Widział na twarzach Alf kpiące uśmiechy. Domyślił się od razu, że Cain zdążył już powiedzieć wszystkim Alfom o tym upokarzającym zdarzeniu w łazience i pokazać zdjęcie. Usiadł w ławce obok Charlie. Dziewczyna przysunęła się do niego i szeptem zapytała.

-Dean, co się stało? Chciałam wyjść za wami, ale nauczycielka mi zakazała. Skrzywdził cię? Co się tam stało?

-Później ci powiem…- Dean uciął i skupił wzrok na podręczniku. A przerwie Charlie zabrała go do szatni, gdzie mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Dean opowiedział wszystko zażenowany i zawstydzony.

-Dean! Ty chyba żartujesz? Przecież tego tak nie można zostawić. Idziemy do dyrektora.- Charlie wściekła podniosła się i szarpnęła go za rękaw, by on też wstał.

-Nie, Charls, to jest takie upokarzające, a gdyby mój ojciec się dowiedział chyba by mnie zamordował…- Charlie puściła jego rękę i ona bezwładnie opadła. Dean pochylił się, zgarbił. 

-Ale tak nie może być, będzie gorzej…- Charlie przytuliła go do siebie. Dean zapłakał i przytulił się do niej, szukając oparcia.- Dobrze, zrobimy jak chcesz, ale ja na twoim miejscu bym poszła. Dean otarł łzy i zaprzeczył. Po dzwonku wrócili na lekcje, starając się ignorować komentarze i wyśmiewki Alf.

* * *

Po szkole Dean wrócił do domowej rutyny. Nikt niczego po nim nie poznał i o to mu chodziło. Świadomość, że jego bliscy dowiedzieliby się o tak upokarzających, wstydliwych sytuacjach była gorsza niż przeżywane tego. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek wiedział, ani brat, ani Cas, ani ojciec, ani nauczyciele. Nikt. Wystarczy, że już połowa klasy się z niego śmieje. Tylko w Charlie ma jakąś podporę, ale przecież ona też na pewno swoje sobie myśli. 

Po wykonaniu codziennych obowiązków, zaszył się w swoim pokoju. Po szybkim odrobieniu lekcji, zmęczony położył się do łóżka. Choć nie czuł się najlepiej i był wyczerpany, to wiedział, że nie zaśnie. Nie chciał zasypiać, ani znów budzić się ze świadomością, że czeka go kolejny pełen upokorzeń i ciężkich chwil dzień. Przyłożył tylko policzek do zimnej poduszki i przykrył się kołdrą w nadziei, że szybko się nagrzeje i umili mu swoim ciepłem tę chwilę. Zawinął się w bezpieczny kokon, odsunął sobie pod nos koszulę z zapachem Castiela i przymknął powieki, rozkoszując się wątłym, ale jedynym możliwym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Kilka samotnych łez słynęło mu po policzku, wtapiając się w poduszkę. Pragnął przytulić się teraz do Castiela. Nie widział go już od dwóch dni i bardzo tęsknił. Rozmawiali wczoraj przez telefon, ale to nie była taka rozmowa, jaką zwykli toczyć. Nie było śmiechu, żartów, wyznań, sprośnych zaczepek Castiela. Wypowiedzi nie kleiły się i Dean wciąż czuł fizyczny ból kłamiąc Alfie, że nic mu nie jest. Nie potrafił mu powiedzieć, choć chciał tego. Chciał przyznać się do tego, jak jest traktowany, przytulić do Casa i usłyszeć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że jest bezpieczny, nikt go już nie upokorzy, Alfa zajmie się nim i wszystko wynagrodzi. Ale Cas… On nie chciał go ranić. Zrzucać na niego kolejnych SWOICH problemów. Z resztą, która Alfa zechciałaby brać sobie na barki problematyczną, niespełniającą oczekiwań, zbezczeszczoną i okaleczoną Omegę?

Zmęczony płaczem i znużony, przysnął ściskając koszule. Po kilku godzinach, późną nocą obudził go dzwonek telefonu. Szybko odebrał, by nie obudzić domowników.

-Dean?!- Cas wrzasnął przez słuchawkę. – Czemu do mnie nie zadzwoniłeś ?! Czekam cały dzień. Stało się coś?

-Cas?- Dean zaspany oprzytomniał.- Nie, wszystko dobrze.

-Masz dziwny głos.- Cas miał donośny i władczy ton. Deana przeleciały ciarki.

-Spałem.- Dean ziewnął i przetarł oczy.

-Wybacz, że cię budzę, ale się martwiłem. –Cas złagodniał, ale tylko nieznacznie.- Nie zadzwoniłeś, nie napisałeś nawet marnego sms ika. Czemu?

-Wybacz Cas, byłem zmęczony.- skłamał.

-Poznałeś jakąś Alfę w szkole?- Cas zapytał zdenerwowany i niepewny odpowiedzi. 

-Słucham?- Dean zaskoczony oprzytomniał i zdał sobie sprawę z tego o co Cas pyta.

-Alfę, czy poznałeś jakąś? Dwa dni temu poszedłeś do szkoły i zaczęło się między nami psuć wczoraj nie miałeś ochoty ze mną mówić, rozmawiałeś, bo głupio było ci mi mnie spławić. Dziś już w ogóle się nie odezwałeś. Jak masz mnie dość, to chociaż mi to powiedz.

-Cas, to nie tak, ja… Ja naprawdę… Kocham cię Cas i nigdy bym sobie kogoś nie znalazł. Ty jesteś moim ukochanym.- Dean nerwowo zaczął się tłumaczyć.

-Więc, co jest nie tak?

-Nic Cas, naprawdę… Proszę nie obwiniaj mnie… Ja naprawdę nic…

-Dean, ja cię nie obwiniam, po prostu chcę znać prawdę. Martwię się o ciebie i jeśli coś złego się dzieje, albo chciałbyś mi coś powiedzieć, to proszę.

-Cas…- Dean nie był pewny, nie chciał mówić, ale jeśli związek jego i Casa wisiał na włosku to musiał zrobić wszytko, by go ratować.- Czy możemy spotkać się juto po szkole?

-Masz kogoś tak? Jeśli tak, powiedz mi od razu, nie zostawiaj mnie w niepewności.- Głos w słuchawce gwałtownie posmutniał.

-Cas, już mówiłem, nie mam nikogo. Proszę, przyjdę do ciebie jutro i wszystko ci opowiem, dobrze?- Dean zdecydował, że żeby ratować ich związek i nie ranić Castiela, powie mu o wszystkim, ale nie przez telefon. Cas tylko by się wściekł i narobił głupot.

-Więc jednak coś złego się dzieje? – Ton Casa złagodniał i zamienił się w troskę. Nie chciał się unosić i pastwić nad biedną Omegą. Ale czuł, że coś zaczyna się psuć i lepiej jest to zawczasu sobie wyjaśnić, nim ból urośnie tak bardzo, że ciężko będzie go przełknąć.- Dobrze Dean, będę na ciebie czekać. Proszę przyjdź. Kocham cię. 

\- Przyjdę zaraz po szkole, obiecuję. Ja ciebie także bardzo kocham, Cas. Nie zapomnij o tym. 

-Nigdy nie zapomnę. Jestem przy tobie cały czas.

-Wiem Cas.- Dean ziewnął, starając się zrobić to cichutko.

-Jesteś zmęczony. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem, wracaj do snu. Śpij dobrze. Kocham cię.- Cas choć bardzo nie chciał się rozłączać to musiał. Dean szedł jutro do szkoły, godzina była późna, nie powinien zabierać mu czasu na sen.

-Tobie także dobrej nocy. Kocham cię bardzo mocno. – Dean odłożył telefon na szafkę. Cas wystraszył go. Jak on mógł pomyśleć, że znalazł sobie kogoś innego. Nigdy nie byłby zdolny na coś takiego. Jeśli musi, to powie Castielowi o tym, co dzieje się w szkole. Choć bardzo się tego wstydzi i wolałby znosić te upokorzenia niż przyznać przed ukochanym Alfą, to powie, poprosi, by go nie odrzucił, by postarał się zrozumieć, przebaczyć. To naprawdę nie była jego wina, że tak przyciągał Alfy. Ze swojej strony nie robił nic, a oni tak go napastowali. On nie chciał, pozwalał na to bo był tylko Omegą, słabą, nie umiejącą sobie poradzić, przeciwstawić. Miał nadzieje, że Cas to zrozumie, nie oskarży go, że się puszcza, zdradza go, tylko zobaczy w nim ofiarę.


	25. Już nikt cię nie skrzywdzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie. Jeśli jeszcze nie widzieliście to wszem i wobec obwieszczam, iż reaktywuję Straszne obrazy z przeszłości nie zniknęły. Planuję kilka rozdziałów dodatkowych. Serdecznie zapraszam do czytania :) http://archiveofourown.org/works/6998218/chapters/24319137

Dean budzi się, zmęczony, niewyspany, zmartwiony. Bardzo chciałby nie iść teraz do szkoły, pospać, odpocząć, przestać się zamartwiać. Spróbować zmyć z siebie ten wstyd, hańbę, wymazać Caina ze swojej pamięci, obudzić się i zobaczyć, że to tylko koszmar, że nic tak naprawdę się nie wydarzyło, że pójdzie do szkoły, przywita się z Charlie, będzie się śmiał, bawił, uczył w spokoju, nie bojąc się o swoje bezpieczeństwo. 

Jednak to nie sen, to rzeczywistość, okrutna i przerażająca. W dodatku Cas zaczął podejrzewać go o zdradę, o niewierność, podczas, gdy on tak cierpiał. Bał się komukolwiek przyznać, a teraz, gdy Cas postawił sprawę jasno wiedział, że będzie musiał. Pojdzie do niego po szkole i się przyzna. Ma tylko nadzieje, że Cas nie narobi głupot, nie będzie chciał go znaleźć i pobić, jak to Alfa, nie zawiadomi jego taty, nie powie, że jest złym ojcem. Wszystkie możliwe scenariusze kończyły się krwawo i tego Dean bał się najbardziej. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek cierpiał przez niego i musiał ponosić konsekwencje jego problemu.

Miał też inny scenariusz, prawdopodobny. Cas go odrzuci, znienawidzi, będzie czuł do niego obrzydzenie i odrazę.

* * *

-Co mamy pierwsze?- Charlie wesoła, jak zawsze zapytała zaraz po wejściu do szkoły. 

-W-F.- Odpowiedział krótko i zaczął iść w stronę halli sportowej. 

-Dasz sobie radę? Mamy oddzielne szatnie i…

-Nie przejmuj się Charls, jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, ale nie chcę byś ciągle tylko myślała, czy jestem bezpieczny i czy nic mi się nie dzieje. Naprawdę.

-Ja wiem, ale nie chcę, by coś ci się stało. Nie darowałabym sobie tego. – Dean podprowadził w milczeniu dziewczynę do drzwi damskiej szatni. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu uspokajające i pokrzepiające spojrzenie, po czym weszła. Dean przeszedł korytarzem parę metrów dalej do męskiej szatni. Nieśmiało wszedł i zajął miejsce przy ścianie, by nie narazić się nikomu. Wstydził się przebierać przed innymi. Może byli tu tylko mężczyźni, ale jednak Alfy i bety. Oni byli inaczej zbudowani, nie wstydzili się siebie, jak świętoszkowata Omega. Na luzie rozmawiali ze sobą, przebierali, śmiali, jednak gdy Omega wszedł wszystko ucichło. Czuł na sobie ich wzrok. Wiedział, że go obserwują.

-Hej, nie pomyliłeś szatni kwiatuszku?- Gordon podszedł do niego i spojrzał z góry. – W sumie Omega, to jak baba. No pokaż co tam masz.- Gordon zaczął szarpać jego koszulkę, gdy Cain, który do tej pory świetnie się bawił podszedł i odciągnął natarczywego Alfę.

-Zostaw, on jest mój. – Warknął z zazdrością, choć szczerze udawaną. Nie obchodziło go, co stanie się z Omegą, on dla niego nic nie znaczył, był tylko zabawką, ale jego zabawką. Żarty żartami, ale zabawiać się jego kosztem mógł tylko on.

-Sorry stary, ale musisz przyznać, że niezły jest. – Cain spojrzał na Omegę, który skulił się przy szafkach.

-Nie mazgaj się.- Poklepał go upokarzająco po głowie.- Nie dam cię im, jesteś mój.- Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Dean przestraszony odwrócił wzrok.- No przebieraj się, zaraz wf.- Cain odsunął się do niego i założył białą koszulkę. Dean przebiegł wzrokiem po uczniach. Kilka bet spoglądało ze złością na Alfy, nie umiejąc pomóc. Silniejszy gatunek nie przestał żartować i rzucać grubiańskich uwag na Omegę. Dean odetchnął głęboko i cały zestresowany, możliwie jak najbardziej się zasłaniając przebrał koszulkę. Widział, że Alfy dalej nie straciły zainteresowania jego osobą i dalej się podśmiewują i podpatrują. 

-A wy idziecie, czy czekacie na specjalne zaproszenie?!- Wfista Rufus Turner wparował do szatni i pogonił uczniów.- Winchester, pośpiesz się.- Mruknął i wyszedł, tym samym ratując go przed wszystkimi Alfami, którzy już opuścili pomieszczenie, dając mu w spokoju się przebadać. Dean szybko się ubrał i przybiegł do reszty klasy na zbiórkę. Nigdy nie był dobry na wf. Zawsze był wolny, łatwo się męczył i nie potrafił grać. Zawsze we wszystkich grach to jego wybierali jako ostatniego, wiedzieli, że jest niezdarny i na pewno jego obecność nie pomoże w zwycięstwie drużyny. Dean był już do tego przyzwyczajony, nawet specjalnie się nie starał. Wolał przeczekać te 45 minut, a potem pójść na lekcje. -No jesteśmy w komplecie. To zacznijcie od rozgrzewki. Pięć kółek dookoła sali.-Nauczyciel dmuchnął w gwizdek i wszyscy zaczęli biegnąć. Dean starał trzymać się na uboczu, na samym końcu, by nikomu nie zawadzać. Alfy puściły się w pogoń, podczas, gdy on spokojnie sobie truchtał. Nauczyciel nie poganiał go, wiedział kim jest i nie wymagał od niego niczego więcej niż tego, co Omega mógł zaoferować. Jeśli biegał powoli, nie potrafił zrobić przewrotu, to trudno, jest Omegą, nie musi być wysportowany. Niech tylko się stara, a na pewno nie ucierpi na lekcji.

Alfy robiły już trzecie kółko, gdy Dean był w połowie drugiego. Cain prześcigając go klepnął go w pośladek i zaśmiał się gardłowo. Dean miał świadomość, że wszyscy uczniowie widzieli, co zrobił, wic tylko udał, że to normalne i starał się biec dalej, choć nogi odmawiały już posłuszeństwa. Zdyszany usłyszał gwizdek. Nauczyciel uratował go od kolejnych metrów pełnych zmęczenia i upokorzenia. Podszedł do grupki uczniów i ze słów nauczyciela dowiedział się, że będą grać w siatkówkę. Z dwojga złego wolał to niż koszykówkę, czy ręczną. Mniej się zmęczy i może Cain trafi do przeciwnej drużyny. 

Dean jednak nie miał tyle szczęścia. Mecz był pełen upuszczonych piłek, zepsutych setów, wyzwisk, nieuprzejmych komentarzy. Dean nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, starał się, kilka razy odbił, podał, nawet kilka setów mu się udało, ale na tle porażek wypadł słabo. Jego drużyna wygrała pomimo niego i tylko dlatego nie spotkał się z dodatkowymi obelgami. Gdy nauczyciel zakończył lekcję, wszyscy udali się do szatni i pod prysznice. Dean miał ogromną ochotę się wykąpać, ale bał się. Nie pozwoliłby sobie rozebrać się do naga i kąpać, wiedząc, że któraś z Alf mogłaby go zobaczyć. Poczekał, aż wszyscy już się wykąpią i rozebrał się tuż przy kabinie prysznicowej. Szybko wskoczył pod gorące strumienie. Postarał się rozluźnić, uspokoić. Mył się dokładnie, odpływając na chwilę, gdy usłyszał szum odsuwanej kotary od kabiny prysznicowej. Przeraził się, zawsze mogła to być przypadkowa osoba, która pomyliła się i zajrzała przez przepadek do zajętej kabiny, ale niestety nieoczekiwany i z pewnością nieproszony gość nie był mu nieznany.

-No witam…- Cain zaszedł go od tyłu i położył dłonie na jego barkach. Dean zadrżał i objął się rękami.- Co słoneczko? Boisz się?- Cain przyparł biodrami do jego pleców. Dean od razu wyczuł… twardość… Odepchnął się od niego. Cain cofnął się natrafiając na kurek. Woda nagle zbroiła się lodowata, warknął groźnie. – Odpowiedz!- Dean pokiwał głową i obrócił się do niego przodem.

-Wypuść mnie, proszę…- Dean miał łzy w oczach, spróbował wyminąć go i wybiec stąd, ale Cain złapał go mocno i przycisnął do ściany.

-Gdzie się wybierasz?- Warknął ostro. Trzymał go sztywno przy ścianie. Dean drżał, bojąc się i z zimna. Wiedział, że nie ma co liczyć na pomoc. Teraz on go skrzywdzi, Bóg jeden wie, do czego tym razem go zmusi.- Nie czuję na tobie Alfy, wiec nie jesteś zaklinowany, co?- Cain wąchał go i dotykał. Chwycił za jego członek i niedelikatnie ścisnął, pociągnął. Dean pisnął i odwrócił wzrok. Cain uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.- Więc nie możemy się zabawić. Nie chcę się z tobą sparzyć. Ale jest wiele innych metod, którymi mnie zaspokoisz.- Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Dean patrzył szklistymi oczami, płacząc i trzęsąc się.- Nie bój się, jak czegoś nie będziesz potrafił, to sam sobie poradzę. Wypieprzę te śliczne usteczka.- Przesunął kciukiem po ustach Omegi. Dean poczuł, jak wszystko podchodzi mu do gardła. Miał ochotę wymiotować, zemdleć… Wszystko byle wymazać z pamięci twarz Caina, gdy wymawiał te obrzydliwe słowa. Cas nigdy go nie traktował w taki sposób, zawsze był pełen szacunku względem niego, nigdy do niczego go nie zmuszał, zawsze pomagał, rozśmieszał, łagodził, gdy Dean sobie z czymś nie radził, był w tym wszystkim nowy i Cas go spokojnie w to wszystko wprowadzał, bez pośpiechu bez strachu, bez skrępowania. Zawsze z szacunkiem, miłością, należytą godnością. Nigdy nie byłby w stanie choć w najmniejszym stopniu upokorzyć Deana na tym tle i dlatego Omega czuł się tak swobodnie, bez niepotrzebnego wstydu. Teraz, gdy stał przed nagim Cainem z wizją robienia mu… Nie, nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Przez myśl nawet przebiegło mu, by się poddać i stracić godność, dumę, podporządkować się, upokorzyć, zrobić, co chciał, ale nie potrafił, nie umiał wyłączyć uczuć, przypomnieć sobie dobrych wspomnień z Casem i spróbować odciąć się. Nie potrafił, bał się, czuł się zbrukany, zniszczony. Chciał podjąć walkę, choć spisaną na klęskę. – No klękaj.- Cain puścił go, ale swoją osobą zatarasował przejście, wiec Dean uwieziony był między cielskiem Alfy, a ścianą z zimnych płytek. Stał nieruchomo, sztywno, pustym wzrokiem patrząc się przed siebie.- Głuchy jesteś?! Klękaj.- Dean stawiał opór, dlatego chwycił go mocno za barki i pchnął w dół. Dean chcąc, czy nie chcąc, będąc słabą Omegą ukląkł, mając tuż przed twarzą przyrodzenie Alfy.- Wytłumaczyć ci co i jak? No już, każda Omega to potrafi.- Cain uderzył go otwartą dłonią w policzek, Dean zachwiał się i oparł dłonią o kafelki. Cain szarpnął go za włosy i przysunął jego twarz do swojego krocza. Próbował wepchnąć mu się między wargi, ale Dean walczył, wyrywał się. – Ssij, Omego!- Szarpnął go za włosy do tyłu, by Dean otworzył usta i on mógł się w nie wsunąć. Dean płakał, bał się, stracił właśnie resztki godności, już był pewien, że zaraz Cain potraktuje go jak najzwyklejszą dziwkę, zużyje i sobie pójdzie. Dean poddał się i jego usta rozwarły się. Nagle słyszał rumor. Dźwięk odsuwanej kotary, krzyki, upadek ciała na podłogę, szamotaninę. Otrząsnął się i zobaczył, że to Sammy, bije powalonego na ziemię Caina. Jeszcze nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Wiedział, że Sammy go uratował, ochronił. Nie poczuł się jeszcze bezpiecznie, wręcz przeciwnie, dopiero teraz doszła do niego cała gama strachu, wszystkich tak negatywnych, okropnych, ohydnych uczuć. Skulił się w kącie, czekając na…? 

-Ty skurwielu! Coś ty chciał z nim zrobić? Wykastruję cię, a potem zabiję i wypatroszę.- Sam nie przestawał okładać Alfy pięściami. Dopiero, gdy zaalarmowany krzykami nauczyciel wbiegł i odciągnął rozszalałego Sama, ten przestał i puścił go. Cain wyglądał okropne, cały zakrwawiony, posiniaczony, obolały, ale nikomu w tym momencie nie było mu go żal.

-Co tu się wyprawia?!- Nauczyciel odciągną Sama i ukląkł przy podnoszącym się z trudnością Alfie. 

-On próbował zmusić mojego brata do... zrobienia mu loda.- Wykrzyczał, z obrzydzeniem. Nauczyciel zszokowany spojrzał na Caina. –Dean mów.- Sam spojrzał na przerażonego, zapłakanego brata, skulonego w kącie brodzika. Podbiegł do niego i zakręcił zimną wodę. Ukląkł przy nim i najmocniej jak potrafił przytulił.- Już dobrze, już nic ci się nie stanie. Jestem tu, nie bój się. Oddychaj, spokojnie.

-Dean to prawda? On próbował cię nakłonić do…- Nawet nauczyciel nie potrafił się wysłowić, język wiązał mu się w gardle. Spojrzał na Deana i wiedział, że tak. Może nie znał zbyt dobrze nowego ucznia, ale jego wychowawczyni zapewniła, że to dobry i porządny chłopak, a mając tę świadomość i widząc, że Dean autentycznie jest w szoku nie miał wątpliwości.- Sam zajmij się nim, ja zabiorę go do higienistki. Jak się uspokoi, to ubierz go i przyprowadź do gabinetu dyrektora. Zadzwonię po waszego ojca.

-Nie…- Dean szepnął w ramie brata.- Nie tata…

-Musi tu przyjechać, nie bój się.- Sam uspokajał go, ale wiedział, że Dean panicznie boi się ojca i nie chce, by wiedział, że znów wpakował się w kolejny zatarg z Alfą.- Zajmę się nim, proszę go stąd zabrać.-Nauczyciel skinął głową i podniósł chłopaka. Dał mu ręcznik, zabrał ciuchy i wyprowadził go.- Już dobrze… Niczego się nie bój. Spokojnie. Chodź, musimy wyjść z tej zimnej wody, bo się przeziębisz i tak jesteś cały lodowaty i drżysz. Pomalutku, spokojnie, dobrze…- Sammy pomógł bratu się podnieść i dojść do ławeczki. Dean był nagi, a Sam nie chciał, by brat czuł się skrępowany, więc opatulił go ręcznikiem i usiadł obok.- Jesteś w stanie mi powiedzieć, co się stało?- Dean tylko milczał, odwrócił twarz od brata, nie umiejąc spojrzeć mu w oczy.- On cię napastował? Dlatego ostatnio byłeś taki smutny? Tak?- Dean zdobył się na kiwnięcie głową.- Boże, czemu mi nie powiedziałeś? Przecieżbym ci pomógł.- Sam objął o ramieniem i przysunął jego ciałko do siebie. Dean szlochał głośno, ściskając koszulkę brata.- No już dobrze, wstydziłeś się, tak? Bałeś się mi powiedzieć? Oh Dean… A Cas wie?- Dean spiął się.- Rozumiem, że nie, w porządku, nie powiem mu, jeśli nie chcesz, ale sadzę, że powinien wiedzieć. Z resztą to teraz nieważne. Będzie dobrze, ja już dopilnuję, żeby cię ten obszczymurek więcej nie dotknął. Nie bój się. Nie musisz nic teraz mówić. Ubierzemy się i pójdziemy do pana dyrektora. Będziesz tam musiał wszystko opowiedzieć, ale nie przejmuj się będę tam z tobą, będę cię wspierał. 

-Nie mów tylko nikomu, błagam.- Dean wyszlochał cichutko.

-Dobrze, nikt się nie dowie. Spokojnie.- Sam głaskał go delikatnie po głowie, szepcząc cicho i kojąco.- Uspokoiłeś się choć troszeczkę?- Zapytał po chwili. Dean oddychał już spokojniej nie trząsł. Był wystraszony, ale to nikogo nie dziwiło. Skrępowany i upokorzony. Nie czuł się jeszcze bezpiecznie, dopiero, gdy znajdzie się w domu, w ciepłym łóżku, z zapachem Casa to wtedy, wtedy poczuje się bezpieczny.- Dasz radę się ubrać? Pomogę ci.

-Dam…- Dean krótko odrzekł i z pomocą Sama nałożył koszulkę. Powoli wstał, opierając się o szafki. Powoli ubrał na siebie bokserki i z pomocą Sama spodnie. Klapnął ociężale na ławeczkę i Sam założył mu skarpetki i buty. Dean zadawał się nie do końca rozmieć, co się dzieje, zdawał się być nieobecny, zagubiony, jakby żył w innym świecie.

-No już dobrze, teraz powolutku pójdziemy sobie do dyrektora. Nic się nie bój, już nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, tak?- Dean jeszcze trochę płakał, ale starał się dzielnie trzymać.- Chodź, pomalutku, jak nie czujesz się jeszcze na siłach, to możemy jeszcze chwilę tu posiedzieć, ale nie ominie nas to. Im szybciej tam pójdziemy, tym szybciej będziesz miał to za sobą.- Starał się być rozsądny.- Dopilnuję, byś już nigdy nie zobaczył Caina. A jak wrócimy, to zadzwonisz do Casa, on na pewno cię pocieszy i…

-Nie…- Dean przerwał mu.- Nie chcę by wiedział… Ja nie chcę, by on się mnie brzydził. – Znów łzy zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach.

-Nie będzie się ciebie brzydził. On cię kocha. Zrozumie. Na pewno wkurzy się, że nic mu nie powiedziałeś, ale tylko dlatego, że nie mógł cię obronić. Byleś w niebezpieczeństwie, a on jako Alfa cię nie bronił.

-Która Alfa zechce taką zbrukaną Omegę?-Dean otarł policzek.

-No chyba żartujesz! Dla niego jesteś wszystkim.- Sam starał się pocieszyć brata. Wiedział, że Dean jest dla Castiela najważniejszy, nigdy by się nie odkochał, bo jakiś idiota skrzywdził jego Omegę. Prędzej rozszarpałby mu gardło…

-No chodź, Casem zajmiemy się później, zrobisz jak zechcesz, ja cię do niczego nie zmuszam. Pamiętaj tylko, że zawsze jestem z tobą.


	26. Co robił? Dean? Co ci robił?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, udało mi się i ukończyłam kolejny rozdział. Oto i on. Niestety, tak jak już pisałam, miałam za dużo nauki, by pogodzić to z pisaniem, dlatego tak się to przeciągnęło. Ale jako osłodę mogę powiedzieć, że planuję za niedługo wrzucić też kolejny rozdział Strasznych obrazów, więc wypatrujcie :)

Gdy Dean był w pełni ubrany, Sam powoli podprowadził go do gabinetu dyrektora. W pokoju przy dużym biurku siedzieli już pan Dyrektor Robert Singer w towarzystwie policjanta, Caina oraz ojca braci. John swoją postawą ukazywał zdenerwowanie, nie… Wściekłość. Obrzucił starszego syna posądzającym, pełnym obrzydzenia wzrokiem. Nie miał zamiaru pocieszać syna, ani traktować go ulgowo. Zawiódł się na nim. Znów działo się to, co w Lawrence, nachalne Alfy, wiecznie przystawiające się do jego syna, nakłaniając go do grzechu.

-Jesteście już. Dean usiądź sobie tutaj, nic się nie bój.- Dyrektor wstał, odsunął krzesło obok Johna, z daleka od młodego Alfy – Jak się czujesz? Dasz radę z nami rozmawiać?- Dean usiadł skulony i przestraszony, zdobył się na kiwnięcie głową.- Dobrze. Spróbuj nam wszystko opowiedzieć.

-To… To trwa od początku roku…- Dean zaczął cichutko, ochrypniętym od płaczu głosem.- Najpierw zaczął mnie upokarzać, obrażał mnie, traktował, jak… - Dean zawiesił głos nie umiejąc tego nazwać.- Szczypał i klepał po… , szantażował mnie…

-Szantażował? Czym?- Policjant ożywił się i oderwał od notowania zeznań.

-Zrobił mi kompromitujące zdjęcie w toalecie. Mówił, że puści je do Internetu, chyba że pokaże mu się nagi…- Dean szeptał, zawstydzony. Ojciec na ostatnie słowa syna wyprostował się i spojrzał groźnie najpierw na Alfę, a potem na pierwotnego. 

-Spełniłeś jego żądania? – Policjant spytał poważnie. Dean spuścił wzrok. Funkcjonariusz od razu zrozumiał. – Rozumiem. Proszę opowiedzieć o dzisiejszym zajściu.- Dean, pomimo, że do tej pory starał się zachowywać względny spokój i nie płakać, to teraz na wspomnienie tego okropnego zdarzenia, łzy gwałtownie popłynęły. Sam, który niespokojnie siedział na krześle przy ścianie, podszedł do brata i czule go przytulił. Objął go i pogłaskał po głowie. Cicho szeptał mu uspokajające słowa, chciał go bronić, wstawić się za niego, ułatwić tę ciężką chwilę.- Dean, rozumiem, że to dla ciebie ciężkie. Możemy zostać tutaj sami. Wyprosimy każdego, jeśli tak wolisz.

-Może wyjść Cain? Nie mogę na niego patrzeć.- Dean cichutko szepnął do policjanta. Funkcjonariusz tylko uśmiechnął się nikle, odrzekł, że oczywiście i wyprowadził Alfę za drzwi do drugiego policjanta. 

-Teraz dasz radę?- Dean pokiwał głową, wciąż nie puszczając brata. Sam obrócił się wokół własnej osi i przysunął sobie krzesło obok Deana. 

-Na wfie mnie wyśmiewał, żartował ze mnie, szydził. Trochę obmacywał, ale nie gorzej niż zawsze. - Dean mówił powoli i ze wstydem. – Po lekcji, gdy brałem prysznic wszedł mi do kabiny. I… On mnie dotykał, obmacywał, a potem próbował zmusić, bym klęknął i mu…

-Próbował wbrew twojej woli, zmusić cię do czynności seksualnej?- Policjant zapytał chłodno. 

-Tak. Gdyby nie Sam…- Dean ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Sam pocałował go w czubek głowy i spojrzał ukradkiem na spokojnego, zimnego, obojętnego ojca.- To było okropne… Bałem się.- Dean wyjąkał.

-Rozumiemy Dean, Cain zostanie wydalony ze szkoły i należycie ukarany, ale to już nie twoje zmartwienie. – Dyrektor wstał i ukląkł przy chłopcu. Bardzo mi przykro, że musiało cię coś takiego spotkać, nie miałem pojęcia. Dlaczego nikomu nic nie powiedziałeś? Przecież moglibyśmy ci wszyscy pomóc.

-Za bardzo się wstydziłem i bałem.- Dean spojrzał na groźnie nastawionego ojca. Natychmiast opuścił wzrok i wytarł policzki.

-No już dobrze, chłopcze. Tata zabierze cię teraz do domu, odpocznij, prześpij się i spróbuj zapomnieć. Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze, zadbam, by nic więcej ci się nie stało.- Mężczyzna pogłaskał go po włosach i wstał do ojca. Chwilę o czymś rozmawiali, Dean nawet nie zwrócił uwagi o czym. Płakał, szlochał i trząsł się. Uścisk Sama i pocieszające słowa niewiele pomagały. Obraz tego, co się stało, cały czas przemykał przez jego umysł, na nowo godząc go tym bólem.

-Chodź. Jedziemy do domu. -Ojciec powiedział chłodno. Sam pomógł mu się podnieść i dojść do auta. Dean wsiadł z tyłu i skulił się. Nie wyglądał nawet przez szybę. Spuścił wzrok na kolana i zaczął cicho szlochać. Najbardziej bał się tego, co teraz będzie. Będzie musiał pogodzić się z tym, co się stało, zaakceptować, wysłuchać oskarżeń ojca, jego okropnych, obrzydliwych komentarzy, a potem… Cas… Będzie musiał mu powiedzieć. On na pewno go odrzuci, znieważy, uzna za puszczalską, nic nie wartą Omegę. Będzie się brzydził go dotknąć, po tym, jak inna Alfa dotykała jego własności. Nie mógłby znieść widoku rozczarowania, obrzydzenia na twarzy Casa wywołanego jego osobą. Czuł się brudny, chciało mu się wymiotować na swój widok. 

-Radzisz sobie jakoś z tym wszystkim?- Sam przesunął się bliżej do brata i przytulił go. Dean odwrócił twarz.- Zaraz będziemy w domu, odpoczniesz, poukładasz to sobie, będzie dobrze. Dean nic nie odpowiedział, nawet nie obrzucił brata spojrzeniem. Całą droga minęła im w niezręcznym milczeniu.

-Do domu. – Ojciec warknął, parkując na podjeździe pod domem. Wysiadł gwałtownie i trzasnąwszy drzwiami, poszedł do domu. Sam wyszedł szybko i obszedł samochód. Otworzył bratu drzwi. Dean wysiadł powoli i objąwszy się rękami podreptał do domu. – Co to miało być ?! –Wrzasnął, gdy tylko drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się.- Tu miało być inaczej, a ty już na początku szkoły wpakowałeś się w kłopoty. Kusiłeś tę Alfę?!

-Nie, tato, oczywiście, że nie! On mnie napastował. Już od pierwszego dnia się do mnie przyczepił.- Dean choć pragnął tylko pobiec i zamknąć się w swoim pokoju, starał się wytłumaczyć.

-Akurat! Na pewno go zachęcałeś, to niemożliwe, żeby i tam i tu tak się za tobą uganiali, ósmym cudem świata nie jesteś, a Alfy mogą mieć kogo tylko zechcą, a zabawiają się tobą. Omegą… Musisz coś robić, skoro tak cię nachodzą. 

-Tato… Kiedy ja naprawdę nic…- Dean tłumaczył się, choć boleśnie dotknęły go słowa ojca. –Przepraszam… Ja naprawdę nic nie robiłem, to on mnie sobie upatrzył, ja nie dawałem mu żadnych nadziei, przecież kościół…

-Kościół?! Kościół?! Jak śmiesz teraz mówić o naszej religii, gdy tak splamiłeś swój honor, obściskując się z tą Alfą.

-On mnie zmuszał do tego, ja tego nie chciałem. On mnie obmacywał, a ja nie dałem rady się obronić!

-Tak, oczywiście…! Nie wieżę w to, na pewno to twoja wina. Jesteś Omegą! Wiesz co?! Mam już tego dość! Żałuje, że się urodziłeś! Nie wiem, gdzie z Mary zrobiliśmy błąd, że wyszedłeś… Taki…!- Dean spojrzał zszokowany na ojca. Ból był tak ogromny, że czuł, jakby ktoś godził go nożem w serce. Łzy polały się bezwiednie i Dean uciekł do pokoju.- Nie skończyliśmy! Wracaj tu!

-Tato, proszę,.- Sam podszedł do ojca i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Przejdzie mu, musi tylko ochłonąć, on naprawdę wiele dziś przeszedł.- Bronił brata.

-Jesteś pewien?- John zapytał, nie odwracając wzroku od schodów.

-Czego?- Sam nie zrozumiał.

-Że on tego nie chciał. Opierał się?- John obrócił się i spojrzał na syna.

-On go zmuszał, tato. Szarpał się, ale on był silniejszy. Dean jest niewinny.

-Dość mam już tego wszystkiego, tyle spraw mogłoby być prostsze, gdyby urodził się tak, jak ty Alfą, byłoby łatwiej dla nas wszystkich.- John westchnął i przetarł twarz.- Idź do niego, bo on tam pewnie panikuje i wypłakuje oczy w poduszkę. Ma dziś wolne, niech odpocznie, zaopiekuj się nim.

Sam potaknął i wszedł na górę. Zapukał do drzwi, ale nie usłyszał odzewu. Powoli wszedł do sypialni, ale nikogo tam nie zastał. Usłyszał za to szum wody. Wszedł powoli do łazienki i znalazł brata skulonego w brodziku, w pełni ubranego, zapłakanego i roztrzęsionego. Woda z prysznica lała się zimnym strumieniem na jego ciało. Sam podszedł i ukląkł. Wyłączył natrysk i dotknął dłoni brata, spoczywającej na jego kolanach. Dean wzdrygnął się.

-Nie bój się. – Pogłaskał delikatnie jego skórę. - Dlaczego siedzisz pod prysznicem? Przeziębisz się. 

-Próbowałem zmyć z siebie to uczucie, ale ono nie chce się zmyć.- Dean podniósł głowę z ramion i spojrzał zapłakany na brata.- Niedobrze mi.- Dean wypadł z brodzika i zwymiotował do toalety.

-Już dobrze, już dobrze.- Sam uspokajał go, głaszcząc po plecach. Gdy Dean skończył i wytarł usta, Sam podał mu szklankę z umywalki, którą najpierw napełnił wodą. Dean napił się i oparł plecami o ścianę.- Musimy cię rozebrać, bo inaczej zachorujesz. Chodź…- Sam podniósł brata i podprowadził do łóżka w sypialni. Chwycił jego koszulę, ale Dean odsunął się i nie pozwolił jej zdjąć.- Nie bój się, nie zrobię ci krzywdy, chcę pomóc. -Dean po dłuższej chwili potaknął i pozwolił się powolutku rozbierać. Sam każdy ruch przeciągał, by nie dać bratu poczucia niebezpieczeństwa, był delikatny i łagodny, co Dean bardzo doceniał. Gdy brat ściągnął z niego wszystkie ciuchy, podał mu wygodny dres i pomógł się ubrać. Położył go do łóżka i nakrył kołdrą. – Udobruchałem ojca. –Mówił cicho, gdy Dean trząsł się z zimna.- Mogę?- Sam uniósł nieco kołdrę. Dean posunął się troszeczkę. Brunet położył się obok i przysunął brata, by ten przytulił się plecami do jego klatki. Objął go, by choć trochę go ogrzać.- Spróbuj się uspokoić, nie płacz już. Poradzimy sobie z tym. Wszyscy cię kochamy i pomożemy ci przez to przejść. Ja i Cas pomożemy ci zapomnieć o tym cholernym dupku, najchętniej to bym go rozszarpał, ale wole by się policja nim zajęła, mam nadzieję, że trafi do jakiegoś ośrodka. Nigdy więcej go już nie zobaczysz. 

-Dziękuje, że mi pomogłeś. Gdy to się działo, to miałem ochotę umrzeć, czułem i nadal czuję się brudny, czuję na sobie jego dotyk, to jak mnie przyginał bym mu…

-Nie wspominaj już tego, staraj się zapomnieć. –Sam przerwał mu. -To był cholerny zwyrodnialec i zboczeniec. Chciał sobie ciebie wykorzystać, tak brutalnie cię skrzywdzić. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co by się stało, gdybym nie miał wtedy wf i cię nie znalazł…Nie darowałbym sobie tego, gdyby coś ci się stało.- Sam głaskał go delikatnie po włosach.- Dlaczego nie mówiłeś? Gdybym wiedział, zaradziłbym coś.

-Za bardzo się wstydziłem. Dowiedziałby się tata, Cas…

-Dean…- Sam obrócił go przodem i wtulił go w siebie. – Sądzę, że Cas powinien o wszystkim wiedzieć.

-Miałem się dziś z nim spotkać. –Dean wyszeptał, przypomniawszy sobie. -On zaczął się denerwować tym, że się tak zachowywałem i zaczął mnie podejrzewać o zdradę.

-Zdradę? Czemu?- Zdziwił się.

-Bo go unikałem, nie miałem ochoty na rozmowy z nim, na… Nasze wieczorne rozmowy.

-Ok, kumam. – Sam uśmiechnął się trochę. – Więc tym bardziej sądzę, że powinieneś zadzwonić.

-Podczas dzisiejszego spotkania miałem mu wszystko wyjaśnić, ale w tej sytuacji…

-Sytuacja się nie zmieniła, a wręcz pogorszyła. Nie czujesz się na siłach, by do niego iść, ale powinieneś zadzwonić. On zrozumie…

-Pomyślę, ok…? A teraz proszę, mógłbyś wyjść?- Dean poprosił, zmęczony.

-Oczywiście, że mógłbym, ale dasz sobie radę?-Dean pokiwał głową i zamknął oczy.- Jak coś to wołaj.

Dean obrócił się i owinął pościelą. Nie miał teraz siły na kolejne wyjaśnienia, tym bardziej, że Cas nie zostawiłby tak tej sytuacji. Postanowił, że na razie się prześpi, ostatnie noce były dla niego trudne, każda nieprzespana, męcząca, wyczerpująca. Deanowi ulżyło, że Caina już nie ma, że to koniec jego mąk, jednak strach i boleści wciąż w nim żyły i czuł, że jeszcze długo go nie opuszczą.

Dean zamknął oczy i starał się zasnąć, nie myśleć o tym wszystkim, starał się zająć wspominaniem przyjemnych momentów, kiedy Cas wprowadzał go w przyjemne aspekty życia Omeg, to było takie miłe, kochane, bez brutalności, zmuszania… 

Rozmyślenia przerwał telefon. Dean niechętnie wyswobodził się z ciepłej pościeli i odebrał.

-Dean! Miałeś przyjść do mnie! Co się znów stało!?- Cas zaczął zdenerwowanym, a nawet rozwścieczonym głosem wypytywać. Przez to, że Dean nie zjawił się, poczuł się odrzucony, znieważony, rozdarty, urażony, niepotrzebny…

-Cas…- Dean po tonie Castiela zrozumiał, że ten jest zawiedziony i rozdrażniony. Naprawdę nie miał teraz siły… Nie chciał, by Cas był zły… Nie chciał słyszeć go takiego… Rozpłakał się. 

-Dean? Co się dzieje? Dlaczego ty płaczesz?- Cas zdenerwowany podszedł do okna i spojrzał do pokoju Omegi. 

-Cas… Przepraszam…- Wyłkał. 

-Za nic misiu nie przepraszaj, tylko powiedz czemu płaczesz. Co się stało?-Starał się go uspokoić, ukoić.

-Błagam, nie odrzucaj mnie, nie brzydź się mną. Ja naprawdę nie chciałem, nie umiałem uciec od niego.- Łkał.

-Od kogo? Przed czym uciec? Ktoś cię skrzywdził? Dean…?- Cas poczuł, jak puls w momencie mu podskoczył, serce ścisnęło się. Wystraszył się. Niewiele rozumiał, co się dzieje, o czym mówił chłopak.

-Cain, on mnie zmuszał do okropnych rzeczy… Od początku szkoły mnie niszczy psychicznie.

-Co robił? Dean? Co ci robił?- Cas zdenerwowany zaczął tęsknie wyglądać przez okno.

-Szantażował mnie, upokarzał, a dziś chciał mnie zmusić, bym mu obciągnął. Ja tego nie chciałem Cas, bałem się. Naprawdę nie chciałem.

-Chwila! Co ci kazał!? Jak to!? Ale!?- Cas słuchał nieskładnej wypowiedzi chłopca, nie mogąc sobie tego wszystkiego poukładać.- Czemu nic nie mówiłeś?! Dean! 

-Nie będziesz potrafił mi wybaczyć… 

-Ale ja ci nic nie muszę wybaczać. Boże, nie mogę uwierzyć w to co słyszę! Jak ty się czujesz?

-Źle, Cas… Ja… Ja nie wiem… Ja nic już nie wiem, chciałbym byś mnie dalej kochał, by to nic nie zmieniło między nami, ale ty nie powinieneś kochać kogoś takiego jak ja. Nie jestem dla ciebie dostatecznie dobry. 

-Dean, co ty wygadujesz?! Kocham cię nadal, to nic miedzy nami nie zmienia, dalej cię kocham i dalej chcę być z tobą, przy tobie. Dean, mogę do ciebie teraz przyjść? Wślizgnę się balkonem…

-Nie Cas, nie chcę byś mnie oglądał i tata jest w domu.

-Dobrze, jeśli nie chcesz mnie teraz widzieć, ja zrozumiem. To dla ciebie trudne, ale może lepiej, gdybyśmy się jakoś zobaczyli? Proszę, ja nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co ty teraz przechodzisz. 

-Cas, ja nie umiem sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. W tamtej szkole tylko bawili się moim kosztem, wyśmiewali mnie, nikt nie próbował zmusić mnie do czegoś tak obrzydliwego. Poczułem się tak…- Dean pociągnął nosem.

-Wiem słońce. Nic już proszę nie mów. Będzie dobrze, posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. Dobrze?- Dean mruknął potakująco.- Bardzo cię kocham i nie przestanę, choćby nie wiem co. Wierzę, że nic z tego co się stało nie jest twoją winą. Najchętniej zagryzłbym tego cholernego dziada. Gdybym tylko wiedział, już by nie żył. 

-Sam już to załatwił. To on mnie uratował.

-Całe szczęście.- Cas westchnął nieco uspokojony, że Sam zawsze czuwa.

-Cas, jeślibym mógł, to bym z chęcią teraz odpoczął.

-Oczywiście, rozumiem. Gdybyś tylko miał ochotę, dzwoń o każdej porze, zawsze jestem przy tobie.- Cas mówił spokojnie i łagodnie. - Spróbuj się przespać. Pamiętaj, że bardzo cię kocham.

Dean bez słowa odłożył słuchawkę. Rozmowa z Castielem wcale nie upewniła go w jego uczuciach, może i mówił tak miłe rzeczy, że kocha, wybacza, ale słowa to tylko słowa… Skąd może wiedzieć, że gdy zobaczy całokształt nie zmieni zdania. Nie odrzuci go. Dean westchnął i wstał. Nie chciał podchodzić do okna, nie chciał, by Cas go widział, nie teraz gdy jest roztrzęsiony, zmizerniały. Nie powinien go widzieć, to tylko by wszystko pogorszyło. Postanowił, że weźmie prysznic, długi i oczyszczający. Postara się zmyć to wszystko z siebie. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale po wzięciu prysznica zawsze czuł się lepiej, czystszy, wolny. Odkręcił wodę i wszedł pod ciepłe strumienie. Postarał się zrelaksować, umył całe ciało dokładnie kilka razy, zwłaszcza te miejsca, gdzie ręce Caina go dotykały. Poczuł się nieznacznie lepiej, gotowy by wyjść. Znów się ułożył. Był zmęczony i senny. Nakrył się szczelnie kołdrą i spróbował zasnąć.

Wspomnienie tego incydentu wciąż budziło w nim lęk i zgorszenie. Nawet po tym, jak Cas go uspokoił i ukoił, zapewnił, że nic między nimi się nie zmienia, to co się stało odbijało się echem w jego głowie. Przy Castielu czułby się bezpiecznie, wiedział, że nic mu się nie stanie, a myśli mogły się uwolnić od tego wszystkiego, ale nie mógł teraz mu się tak pokazać, co on by sobie pomyślał. Znów słaba, nieradząca sobie z niczym Omega. Nic więcej. 

Gdy wieczorem został sam w pokoju, po długich, oczyszczających prysznicach wciąż wyczuwał na sobie mdły odór Caina, zapach podniecenia, gniewu i zniecierpliwienia, nadal czuł jego dłonie na brzuchu, biodrach, nabrzmiały organ wciskający mu się w udo, okropny, zachrypły głos tuż przy jego uchu . Dean był pewien, że gdyby nie Sam, Alfa nie powstrzymałby się i nie tylko zmusił do seksu oralnego, ale i zgwałciłby go, skrzywdził, upokorzył… Zhańbił jego dobre imię, zbrukał jego niewinność, zabrał cnotę i okaleczył psychicznie na całe życie. Dla każdego wilka, zwłaszcza Omegi jego dziewictwo było czymś ważnym, czymś co odda ukochanej Alfie, z którą po zaklinowaniu spędzi życie, założy rodzinę, któremu urodzi szczeniaczki. Ostatnie czego można byłoby pragnąć to stracenie niewinności siłą, pod prysznicem, bez miłości, bez choćby grama przyjemności.

Tej nocy sny Deana nie były miłe, pełne niechcianego dotyku, krzyków, szarpaniny i upokorzenia. Budził się kilkukrotnie z krzykiem i szalejącym sercem. Przerażony i zapłakany. 

Koszmary nocne Omegi nie omieszkały obudzić jego rodziny. Ojciec wściekły i zmęczony nocnymi wrzaskami, zerwał się z łóżka i zdenerwowany wszedł do pokoju starszego syna.

-Dean, co się z tobą dzieje?- Ojciec zaświecił lampkę na biurku rażąc chłopca i stanął przy łóżku.- Krzyczysz już trzeci raz. 

-Przepraszam. - Dean, zapłakany i spocony przykrył się kołdrą aż po szyję i skulił się. -Śnią mi się koszmary.

-Wiem, że ten Alfa próbował cię skrzywdzić, ale nie musisz tak reagować. -Ojciec usiadł na brzegu łóżka i spojrzał zmęczony.- To ci się śni?

-Tak ojcze, nie panuję nad tym… Przepraszam, że cię budzę.- Dean pociągnął nosem, powstrzymując płacz. Ojciec położył dłoń na jego czole.

-Jesteś rozpalony, spróbuj się uspokoić.- Ojciec wstał i podszedł do biurka. 

-Mógłbyś zostawić włączone światło?- Ojciec spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, nawet trochę rozbawiony. 

-Oczywiście, ale spróbuj zasnąć.- Ojciec wyszedł, nie zamknąwszy drzwi.- Dean obrócił się na bok i przymknął oczy. Wszystko, co wyglądało na troskę i tak było ukrytą chęcią wyspania się w spokoju, bez ciągłych krzyków chłopaka. Dean czuł, że ojciec już się z nim nie liczy, jego egoistyczne podejście bardzo go bolało, ale zaczął mieć już to gdzieś. Musiał pogodzić się z tym, kim jest. Omegą. Tylko Omegą…


	27. Cukiernia

-Dean! Wstawaj. - Ojciec wszedł do sypialni chłopca i podciągnął żaluzje.- Wstawaj, bo się spóźnisz.

-Gdzie?- Dean po ciężkiej nocy, ostatnie o czym myślał, to wstać i gdzieś iść. Przetarł oczy i podniósł się na łokcie. 

-Do szkoły, a niby gdzie?- John podszedł do łóżka syna i spojrzał na jego zaskoczoną i zmęczoną twarz. Dean był wymęczony, wciąż przestraszony i rozkojarzony. Miał nadzieję, że przez jakiś czas tata pozwoli mu zostać w domu, odpocząć, wszystko to sobie ułożyć, ale przeliczył się. Tata był bezwzględny i wymagał, by Dean był twardszy, niż potrafił być naprawdę. Blondyn cały czas wspominał to wszystko, co się stało, na jawie i we śnie, marzył, by odpocząć od swojej pamięci. Nie chciał tam iść, przypominać sobie to zdarzenie, widzieć te twarze, patrzące na niego z obrzydzeniem. Nie umiałby spojrzeć komukolwiek w oczy, mając świadomość, że oni już wiedzą o wszystkim, co mu zrobiono, co się wydarzyło. Ale nie miał wyjścia, po co miałby ubłagiwać ojca, by nie musieć iść, skoro tata i tak byłby nieugięty i tylko by się wkurzył. 

-Już wstaję. - Dean odkrył się i powoli ruszył do łazienki. Przygotował się do szkoły i mimo licznych namówieni brata, nie zjadł śniadania, od wczorajszego zdarzenia nic nie przełknął, nie potrafił, gardło miał tak okropnie ściśnięte, że czasem trudno było mu wziąć głębszy oddech, a co dopiero jeść.

Dean wyszedł z bratem do szkoły. Czuł cały czas na sobie jego opiekuńczy wzrok. Starał się patrzyć pod nogi, by przerwać choć nieco ten niezręczny kontakt, ale Sam wciąż intensywnie się wpatrywał, szukając oznak strachu, niepewności oraz możliwości, by jakoś zacząć rozmowę.

-Dean, może to nie jest najlepszy pomysł, byś tam dziś szedł? -Zdecydował się odezwać, ale Dean nawet nie obrzucił go spojrzeniem.

-A co niby mam zrobić? - Dean poprawił sobie plecak na ramieniu, nie zwracając większej uwagi ani na otwartą kieszonkę ani na rozwiązany but. Nie obchodziło go nic, poza wróceniem do domu i położeniem się do ciepłego, bezpiecznego łóżka.

-Wiesz, napisać zwolnienie to nie problem, podrobię podpis ojca i dam twojej wychowawczyni, a ty pójdź do Casa, potrzebujesz z nim pobyć i on na pewno też okropnie się martwi.

-Nie, co jeśli pani Masters zadzwoni do ojca spytać jak się czuję i dowie się, że mnie nie ma w szkole? To za duże ryzyko.- Powiedział ze smutkiem.

-Masz rację… -Sam westchnął, nie wiedząc już, jak pomóc bratu.- Ale jeśli tylko usłyszysz jakiś obraźliwy komentarz na swój temat, nie wahaj się do mnie przyjść, pomogę ci. -Chciał go objąć, ale Dean uchylił się.- I dalej sądzę, że powinieneś spotkać się z Casem. Rozmawialiście w ogóle?

-Tak, dzwonił wczoraj. Rozmawialiśmy, niby wszystko dobrze.

-Niby?- Sam wyczuł, że ewidentnie coś jednak jest na rzeczy.

-Boję się że gdy mnie zobaczy, gdy poczuje mój zapach, wypełniony strachem i obrzydzeniem do siebie, to mnie zostawi. Teraz myśli tylko, że jestem słaby i złamany psychicznie i oczywiście ma rację, ale nie chcę, by widział całego mnie, jak ze mną źle.

-Ale on jest Alfą i chce cię bronić, taka jego rola. On czuje, że tak powinien. Chronić i dbać o ciebie, pocieszyć. 

-Wiem, ale nie chcę, by mnie znienawidził.

-Znienawidził, czemu? - Sam naprawdę nie pojmował toku myślenia starszego Winchestera, za co niby miałby go znienawidzić? Za to, co nie było jego winą? Przecież on nie chciał, by ten chłopak tak go skrzywdził.

-Bo która Alfa chciałaby Omegę, która była już przez kogoś dotykana, Alfy są zazdrosne, wymagają posłuszeństwa, wierności.

-Ale nie są głupio zaślepione. On przecież wie, że Cain cię zmusił, o nie potraktuje tego jako zdradę, tylko twoją krzywdę. Przestań się zamartwiać, Cas cię kocha i na pewno ci to wczoraj powiedział. Mam rację?- Dean pokiwał głową.- No to musisz się z nim jakoś umówić, przemówi ci do rozsądku.

-Sam, dajmy już temu spokój, dobrze? Chodźmy do środka.- Sam podprowadził Deana prawie pod samą klasę i pożegnał się z nim uściskiem.

-Będzie dobrze. - Szepnął jeszcze do niego i poszedł na lekcje. Dean zestresowany pomału kroczył przez korytarz do drzwi klasy. Paczka Caina stała na uboczu rozmawiając, ale gdy spostrzegli Deana umilkli. Spojrzeli na niego jakoś dziwnie, jakby z pewną dozą zaskoczenia, zdziwienia. Zlustrowali go oceniającym wzrokiem i odwrócili się od niego z nieprzychylnymi minami, zignorowali go. Dean zwiesił głowę i poszedł w kąt korytarza, by chwilę odetchnąć. Nagle poczuł na ramieniu dłoń. Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie i odwrócił.

-Przepraszam…- Charlie zabrała dłoń i cofnęła się o krok, by nie czuł się zagrożony. -Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć.- Dean pokiwał głową i nieco się rozluźnił, widząc, że to tylko Charlie i jej nie powinien się obawiać. -Słyszałam już, co się stało… Bardzo mi przykro…

-To nieważne…- Dean odwrócił wzrok.- Dobrze, że Caina wyrzucili ze szkoły.

-Całe szczęście, tak się o ciebie martwiłam, nie chciałam, żeby on cię tak krzywdził.-Charlie delikatnie przysunęła się do niego i ostrożnie objęła go i wtuliła w siebie.- Jak się w ogóle czujesz? 

-Tak szczerze, to nie za dobrze…- Dean przyznał, nie przestając się wtulać, czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich ciekawskich Alf wokół, ale mało go to obchodziło, potrzebował teraz przez chwilę przytulić się do kogoś, kto nie będzie go ani oceniał ani się nad nim litował. Potrzebował protego pocieszającego uścisku. 

-Wiec co tu robisz?- Charlie szepnęła.- Dlaczego nie zostałeś na kilka dni w domu? 

-Nie mogłem, nie chcę opuszczać lekcji.- Charlie oczywiście mu nie uwierzyła, wiedziała co nieco z opowieści Deana o jego ojcu i była przekonana, że za dzisiejszą obecnością Deana kryje się coś jeszcze. Zaledwie wczoraj był wykończony, roztrzęsiony, totalnie zbrukany psychicznie, a dziś starał się stwarzać pozory całkowicie zdrowego, bez żadnych problemów i ciążących mu wspomnień.

-Dean… Ja widzę, że marnie się czujesz. Może mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

-Nie możesz, ale dziękuję.- Dean odsunął się od dziewczyny w momencie, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje.

-Gdyby co, to mów. Zawsze pomogę. Nie jestem Alfą, ale pomogę , jak będę umieć.

-Dziękuję, Charlie. Naprawdę.

-No już dobrze. Idziemy na lekcje? - Dean bez słowa ruszył w stronę klasy.

* * *

-Jesteś już. Jak tam, wszystko dobrze?- Sam czekał od kilku minut na dziedzińcu szkolnym, aż brat przyjdzie i wspólnie z nim wróci do domu. Dean podszedł powoli i razem z Samem zszedł po schodach w kierunku bramy szkoły. Wychodząc usłyszeli, męski głos dochodzący z niedaleka. Dean od razu go rozpoznał. Cas?

-Cześć.- Castiel stał przy bramie do szkoły o kulach, z jak zwykle rozczochraną fryzurą, w swojej ulubionej błękitnej koszuli i czarnych jeansach. Powoli przykuśtykał do chłopców. Ciepło się uśmiechał, wpatrując w zażenowanego, przestraszonego Deana. Mężczyzna nie zbliżył się zbyt blisko chłopca, zostawił bezpieczny dystans między nimi. Dean, choć miał zwieszoną głowę, spoglądał ukradkiem na Alfę. Nie zobaczył, ani nie wyczuł choćby nutki zazdrości, oburzenia, zniesmaczenia… Nienawiści i obrzydzenia.

-Hej Cas.- Sam przerwał niezręczne milczenie. - Skąd się tutaj wziąłeś?

-Dean dał mi kiedyś swój plan lekcji, żebym wiedział, kiedy kończy. Gdy się dowiedziałem tego… wszystkiego, to… Wiedziałem, że muszę się z tobą zobaczyć. Czemu nie odpowiedziałeś mi na moje poranne smsy? Dean?- Chłopak stał zawstydzony, jakby kompletnie odłączony od rzeczywistości. - Dean…? Spojrzysz na mnie?- Dean podniósł zaczerwienione oczy na Alfę.- Chlałbym cię stąd zabrać. Masz ochotę spędzić trochę czasu w moim towarzystwie?- Dean nie odpowiedział, wpatrywał się intensywnie w Alfę, oddychając ciężko.

-Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. Wyjdźcie gdzieś razem, zadzwonię do ojca i powiem, że zostaliśmy na jakieś kółko z angielskiego. Ja poszwendam się z kumplami z klasy, a potem się zdzwonimy i wrócimy razem do domu. Może tak być? Dean?- Chłopak oderwał wzrok od hipnotyzujących oczu Alfy i spojrzał na brata. Nie umiał się określić, czy ma ochotę iść gdzieś z Casem. Bardzo chciał być przy nim, by go przytulił, pobył z nim, ale bał się. Nie chciał przyznawać się Castielowi na żywo do tego wszystkiego, co go spotkało. Patrzeć w jego oczy, czuć jego zapach. Chciałby zawsze widzieć go uśmiechniętego, ślicznie pachnącego…

-Mhm.- Cicho mruknął. Cas uśmiechnął się i bardzo delikatnie, ostrożnie, czule dotknął jego ramienia. Dean spojrzał na dłoń mężczyzny, ale zaraz potem odwrócił wzrok, spuścił głowę.

-Cieszę się, dziękujemy Sam.- Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Kilkoro młodych chłopaków, stojących przy schodach krzyknęło jego imię. Sam obrócił się i ujrzał nowych przyjaciół. Odmachał im, że już idzie, pożegnał się i poszedł.- Zabieram cię do cukierni. Może być? Na neutralnym gruncie, chyba będzie najlepiej…

-Mhm…- Cas pogłaskał dłonią ramię chłopca i posłał mu promienny uśmiech. 

-Chodź, dwie przecznice stąd jest świetna cukiernia, mają tam bajeczne wypieki, ciasta, babeczki, co chcesz... - Cas zaczął wychwalać, nieco szczebiocąc. Dean zrobił dwa kroczki.

-Ale dasz radę? Przecież masz złamaną nogę…- Dean po raz pierwszy odezwał się więcej niż monosylabą. Cas nie przestał go głaskać. Dean, nawet w takim stanie, zawsze się troszczył.

-Nie przejmuj się, przyszedłem aż tu dla ciebie, wiec jeszcze kilka przecznic mnie nie zabije. Trochę wolno chodzę, ale chodzę. - Uśmiechnął się. Cas zaczął powoli kuśtykać, a Dean dotrzymywał mu tempa, ale w bezpiecznym odstępie. Wolał się za bardzo nie zbliżać, wciąż czuł się zażenowany tym wszystkim i choć Cas był uśmiechnięty, miły, to wciąż czuł, że Cas jest inny, jakby obcy. - Proszę.- Cas uchylił drzwi cukierni i wpuścił chłopca. Dean przytrzymał Alfie drzwi. Cas powoli wszedł i po wyborze stolika usiedli. Dean wolał mały stolik z prostymi drewnianymi krzesłami, ustawionymi naprzeciw siebie, ale Cas wybrał sporą czerwona kanapę w kącie, gdzie siedzieliby obok siebie, zamiast w niepotrzebnym odstępie, który tylko by ich dzielił i wywoływał poczucie dystansu. Dean usiadł grzecznie i pomógł też usadowić się Alfie, odłożył jego kule i spojrzał nieśmiało na mężczyznę.- No jesteśmy.- Uśmiechnął się.- Proszę wybieraj wszystko, na co tylko masz ochotę, ja stawiam.- Podał chłopcu menu leżące na stoliku.

-Ja podziękuję. Nie chcę niczego.- Dean zamknął kartę i odłożył na blat.- Przyszedłem tu, bo ty to zaproponowałeś.

-Nalegam, wybierz sobie coś. To poprawi ci humor.- Cas przysunął ją do niego.

-Nie mogę, to tylko niepotrzebne…

-Dogadzanie ciału, zamiast duszy, tak, wiem.- Cas przerwał mu.- Ale teraz nie liczy się twoja religia, tylko twoje samopoczucie. To co? Ciasto? Lody z bitą śmietaną? A może gofry?

-Sok pomarańczowy.- Dean odrzekł od niechcenia. Cas posmutniał, ale uszanował to. Gdy kelnerka podeszła zamówił sobie czarną kawę i jemu sok. Gdy odeszła, Castiel spojrzał na rozkojarzonego Omegę. Powoli przesunął dłoń i nakrył nią jego rękę. Dean wzdrygnął się i spojrzał przestraszony na Alfę. - Dean, popatrz na mnie. - Chłopiec podniósł na niego czerwone, załzawione oczy.- Nie płacz, skarbie.- Cas bardzo powoli, z wyczuciem przysunął się do chłopca i delikatnie objął, Dean przekręcił się w jego uścisku i przywarł do jego klatki piersiowej, mając gdzieś ludzi w kafejce, swoje obawy, potrzebował się do niego przytulić, teraz, mocno i długo. Ścisnął go tak mocno, aż Cas zdziwił się gwałtownością, ale nic nie powiedział. Wtulił go tylko w siebie i pogłaskał czule po głowie. Czuł, jak małe ciałko drży i zanosi się od płaczu. Gdy kelnerka podeszła z zamówieniem, zdziwiła się, ale zachowała profesjonalnie. Zapytała, czy wszystko w porządku i czy może jeszcze jakoś pomóc. Gdy Cas zaprzeczył głową, kobieta odeszła. - Kochanie, już dobrze, wiem co się stało i nic a nic mi to nie przeszkadza, nadal cię kocham, nie mówię, że nie boli mnie to, co się stało, okropnie mi z tym, ale wiem, że to nie twoja wina, nie martw się niczym, za nic cię nie winię. Nie musisz się też bać tego…- Cas nabrał powietrza, by nie zacząć nieprzychylnie określać tego dupka. - On już nigdy cię nie skrzywdzi. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś, żałuję, że nie naciskałem na ciebie bardziej, może byś mi powiedział, zaradziłbym z tym, zanim on cię tak skrzywdził. Cholera, że się nie poznałem! Jeszcze cię oskarżałem o zdradę, nie mogę sobie tego darować.

-Cas… Nie obwiniaj się.- Dean wychlipał.

-Ty też się nie obwiniaj. Gdy do mnie dzwoniłeś to na początku w ogóle nie mogłem pojąć, o czym mówiłeś, ale gdy do mnie dotarło, to… Nie mogłem sobie tego darować, ale teraz wiem, że najważniejsze to ciebie chronić. Wiem, że teraz jesteś w bardzo złym stanie i chcę ci pomóc zapomnieć, zrobię wszystko, tylko bądź ze mną szczery, rozmawiaj ze mną o wszystkim, proszę.

-Dobrze Cas… Bardzo cię kocham.- Schował twarz w jego koszuli.

-Ja ciebie też kochanie, pamiętaj o tym. - Dean uspokajał się jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut, po czym odsunął się i pociągnął nosem. Cas podał mu chusteczkę, Dean wytarł twarz.- W porządku? - Dean pokiwał głową.- Uśmiechniesz się dla mnie?- Dean rozpromienił się trochę i nieco uśmiechnął.

-To co, może jednak masz ochotę na coś do jedzenia? Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś?

-Wczoraj rano.- Dean po krótkim zastanowieniu się odpowiedział, choć wiedział, że odpowiedź mu się nie spodoba. 

-Wczoraj rano? Myszko.- Pogłaskał go po włosach.- Musisz być potwornie głodny.

-No trochę… Wczoraj nie dałem rady nic przełknąć i dziś rano też nie. Miałem ochotę tylko wymiotować.

-Wymiotowałeś?- Dean spuścił wzrok.- Boże, co ty musiałeś przechodzić… - Cas pocałował go w czubek głowy.- A coś jeszcze się z tobą działo?

-Miałem koszmary, napady lęku, płakałem… Bardzo źle się czułem…

-Kochanie…- Cas pogłaskał o po włosach. - Tak mi przykro, że to musiałeś przejść.- Dean przychylił się do dotyku.- A teraz masz ochotę coś zjeść? Dasz radę?

-Chyba tak.

-No to zaczynamy od kakao i wielkiego ciacha z kremem? Brzmi dobrze?- Dean uśmiechnął się i potaknął. Dean, gdy tylko dostał jedzenie, pochylił się i zaczął łapczywe pałaszować zawartość talerza. Cas uśmiechnięty i zadowolony patrzył na niego. Gdy skończył jeść, odetchnął i usiadł głębiej na kanapie.- Jeszcze na coś masz ochotę?

-Nie, dziękuje. - Cas podniósł brwi prawie do linii włosów i spojrzał podejrzliwie, rozbawiając chłopca.- Nie śmiem prosić.

-Ale ja śmiem ci coś zamówić. Gofry czy naleśniki?- Nie pozostawił pola do dyskusji.

-Gofry, z truskawkami.- Dean przytaknął

-Się robi. - Cas ucałował go w czubek głowy.- Proszę pani!

* * *

Gdy wszystko już zostało wyjaśnione, Cas powoli odprowadził Deana w pobliże domu, gdzie miał czekać na nich Sam. 

-Szkoda, że musisz już iść. - Cas zatrzymał się i spojrzał w dół na chłopca. - Dzwoń, pisz, codziennie, w każdej chwili. Bardzo cię kocham i nic się już nie martw, jesteś bezpieczny, tak?- Dean pokiwał głową.

-Pa Cas.- Dean przytulił się do Alfy.

-Może przyjdę też jutro do ciebie pod szkołę? Chociaż chwilę będziemy razem.- Zaproponował.

-Jutro mój tata jedzie na cały dzień na spotkanie w kościele, więc może spotkamy się i pójdziemy do ciebie?

-Super, to przyjdę pod szkołę.

-A może spotkamy się na zakręcie, koło baru. Nie chcę, byś się przemęczał z tą nogą.

-No dobrze, to jutro po lekcjach.- Castiel z przyzwyczajenia pochylił się i pocałował Omegę. Całował go przez chwilę, bez większej zażyłości, z pewna dozą wycofania. Cas odsunął się i dotarło do niego, co zrobił, nie powinien go całować, miał czuć się bezpiecznie, a teraz może poczuł się zagrożony, wystraszył się… on naprawdę nie powinien.

-Jesteście już?- Sam podszedł do nich i uśmiechnął się. Wszyscy pożegnali się i bracia ruszyli do domu. Cas także zaczął kuśtykać do swojego, mając w perspektywie wspaniałe spotkanie z Deanem już jutro.


	28. Nie chcę, by znów ci się coś stało

Castiel, gdy tylko wrócił do domu, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy ten pocałunek był… Właściwy. Wyrzucał sobie, że się nie pohamował, nie pomyślał, przecież mógł go wystraszyć, przerazić. On tak wiele przeszedł w ostatnim czasie, nie powinien był pozwolić sobie na takie karygodne zachowanie. Niby Dean nic nie powiedział, nie przeraził się, ale czy na pewno? To co poczuł w głębi serca wiedział tylko on. Cholera! 

Cas usiadł na kanapie ociężale. Wkurzał się sam na siebie, za swoją głupotę. Teraz już będzie się pilnował, jutro, gdy tu będą nie tknie Deana. No… chyba że sam będzie tego chciał…

* * *

Dean spojrzał na telefon. 15:15. Cas pewnie zaraz się pojawi, w końcu bardzo powoli kuśtyka, jeśli się chwilkę spóźnia, to na pewno przez jego zranioną nogę. Poczeka, tu się umówili, więc nie będzie się nigdzie oddalał. Stał tu cierpliwie kolejne pięć minut. Trochę już nawet zmarzł, był środek września, jak się okazało, skórzana kurtka nie wystarczała, wolałby założyć jeszcze bluzę pod spód, ale trudno, u Casa w domu na pewno będzie ciepło i Castiel na pewno poczęstuje go herbatą, kawą albo słodką, gorącą czekoladą. Będzie mógł przytulić się i ogrzać od jego ciepłego, jak piec torsu.

W zamian za to poczuł zimne, silne ręce zakrywające mu usta i chwytające go za szyję. Pociągnęły go do tyłu w zaułek przy barze i rzuciły na ziemię. Dean wylądował na brzuchu, ale szybko przekręcił się na plecy. Zobaczył znów tę znienawidzoną twarz, to piorunujące, chciwe spojrzenie. Cain.

\- Witaj Omego. - Wywarczał, pochylając się nad nim.- Myślałeś, że tak po prostu odpuszczę? Mylisz się! Wróciłem i odbiorę to, czego nie dałeś mi wtedy pod prysznicem i to z nawiązką. Nie powstrzyma mnie ani twój braciszek ani kurator ani ochroniarze z poprawczaka. Nikt już ci nie pomoże.- Cain przycisnął go za ramie do podłoża, jednocześnie zakrywając mu usta dłonią. Drugą ręką szarpnął za jego pasek. Dean starał się szarpać, ale w starciu z Alfą szanse na uwolnienie się były nikłe. Nie mógł się ruszyć, ani krzyczeć. Mógł tylko leżeć i czekać, aż Cain zrobi mu największą w świecie krzywdę. Spróbował jeszcze szarpnąć się, ale na darmo. Do głowy wpadł mu pomysł. Otworzył szerzej usta i zacisnął zęby na dłoni Alfy. Cain wrzasnął. Puścił go i złapał się za ugryzioną rękę, dając Deanowi szansę.

-Pomocy! Pomocy!- Dean zaczął krzyczeć. Cain zawarczał i zamachnął się, by uderzyć go w twarz i uciszyć. Wszystko to usłyszał Castiel. Zobaczył szamoczące się ciała i od razu zainterweniował.

-Dean!- Cas pokuśtykał i rzucił się na młodego Alfę, zanim ten go uderzył. Zaczął się z nim szarpać, przepychać. Był wściekły, nie zwracał uwagi ani na usilne prośby Deana, by przestał ( oczywiście nie z troski o Caina, ale o Casa) ani na swoją zagipsowaną nogę. Uderzył kilka razy w jego brzuch. Młody i żwawy chłopak nie dawał rady obronić się przed wściekłym, rozszalałym Alfą, większym, silniejszym.

-Cas, proszę, już wystarczy.- Dean zbliżył się do Castiela i położył dłoń na jego falujących od szybkiego oddechu plecach. Cas obrócił głowę, co wykorzystał Cain. Wyswobodził się z żelaznego uścisku Alfy i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

-Już dobrze.- Cas objął Omegę ramieniem i przytulił go, ukoił.- Spokojnie.

-Zabierz sobie tę Omegę! - Cain zaczął wykrzykiwać, obrażać.- Nie jest nic warta, nie potrafi zaspokoić żadnych potrzeb Alfy! Jest bezużyteczny!- Cain wstał i spojrzał z góry na klęcząca plątaninę ciał. 

-Jak śmiesz tak o nim mówić.- Cas już miał się szarpnąć do kolejnej rundy bójki, ale Dean przytrzymał go przy sobie. Na ich szczęście Cain zrozumiał, że nie warto pozostać i drażnić Alfę. W końcu go poszukiwano, za zwianie z zakładu poprawczego. Cas nie chciał dać mu uciec, kolejny raz starał się wyswobodzić z uścisku Deana i pobiec za nim, ale Omega skutecznie się go uczepił, pragnąć ochrony, poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Cas objął go jak najciaśniej, położył brodę na jego głowie, przeciskając jego twarz do swojej piersi. - Już spokojnie, jasna cholera! Znów cię napadł, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jak się czujesz? Przestraszyłeś się?- Dean pokiwał delikatnie głową.

-Na początku strasznie się przeraziłem, potem jak mnie trzymał, myślałem, że to naprawdę się stanie, ale potem ty mnie znalazłeś, obroniłeś. Dziękuję.- Dean mówił szybko, dysząc ze zdenerwowania.

-Nie musisz dziękować, ale na pewno nic ci nie jest? - Dean podniósł głowę. Miał zaczerwienione oczy, na policzkach ślady łez, broda trzęsła mu się, ale wytrwale spoglądał w niebieskie oczy. Cas pogłaskał go po blond włosach i ucałował w czoło.

-Na pewno. Uratowałeś mnie.- Dean uśmiechnął się nieco przez łzy. Cas nie mógł uwierzyć, że Dean tak dobrze to wszystko zniósł. Był pewien, że Dean teraz się załamie, ale na całe szczęście się pomylił. Dean czuł się przy Castielu tak bezpiecznie, że nie musiał się niczego bać. W końcu Cas obiecał, że już nigdy nic mu się nie stanie i przecież dotrzymuje danego słowa. Broni go! Zawsze! Płacz i trzęsące się ciało to normalna reakcja na taki stres, spodziewał się paniki, omdlenia, zanoszenia się od płaczu.

-Bardzo cię kocham. Już nic ci nie grozi, zawsze cię obronię. Pamiętaj. A teraz chodź tu do mnie jeszcze.- Przyciągnął go i objął. Dean wtulił się ufnie. Poniuchał uspokajający zapach Alfy. - Musimy kogoś powiadomić, że widzieliśmy Caina, musi trafić z powrotem do poprawczaka. 

-Mam numer jego kuratora z ośrodka. Dzwonił do mnie wczoraj, pytał jak się czuje, czy czegoś nie potrzebuję i żeby poinformować, że Cain jest już w placówce i mogę spać spokojnie.

-Właśnie widzę jak spokojnie. No nic…- Dean kapkę się uspokoił. Odetchnął głęboko.- Dasz radę zadzwonić i powiedzieć, że widziałeś Caina? Tylko tak unikniemy tłumaczenia się z jego pobicia. Nikt się nie dowie, że to ja cię obroniłem.

-Już dzwonie.- Dean wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i wybrał numer.- Dzień dobry… Tak to ja, Dean… Uhuh. Tak, właśnie przed chwilą go widziałem. Niedaleko mojej szkoły… Dobrze, tak… W porządku. Do widzenia.

-I…?- Cas zapytał, kiedy tylko Dean odłożył telefon.

-Kurator właśnie miał dzwonić, że Caina nie ma w jego pokoju, uciekł. Chciał mnie ostrzec. Mówi, że nie może być daleko od szkoły, na pewno go złapią. Mam iść do domu i nie zostawiać sam.

-A nie zostawanie sam w MOIM domu się liczy?- Zapytał z nadzieją.

-Oczywiście- Wyszczebiotał. Cas powoli wstał, przy pomocy Deana. Chłopak podął mu kule i powoli zaczęli iść w stronę domu. Dean wydawał się być w miarę dobrym stanie, na pewno nie idealnym, bo w końcu przed chwilą został zaatakowany, ale starał się trzymać. - Cas, a ty się dobrze czujesz? Jak noga? Nie nadwyrężyłeś się?

-Nie rób ze mnie dziada, polepszyło mi się, gdy mogłem sprać tego chłoptasia, który tak cię skrzywdził.- Ucałował go we włosy. 

Gdy doszli do domu, Dean już prawie nie płakał, czasem pociągnął nosem lub się zatrząsnął, ale starał się pokonać strach. Weszli do domu. Dean ściągnął kurtkę i zzuł buty. Zaraz potem pomógł Casowi z tymi czynnościami. Cas objął go ramieniem podprowadził do kanapy. Czuł, jaki chłopiec jest zimny, zziębnięty, gdy tylko usiadł na kanapie, nakrył go grubym kocem. 

-Cas, nie trzeba.- Dean pogładził ciepły wełniany koc dłonią. Poczuł się tak dobrze, tak bezpiecznie. Potrzebował do szczęścia jeszcze tylko ciasnego, długiego uścisku Casa.

-Trzeba. Na co masz ochotę? Coś ciepłego na rozgrzanie.- Cas kucał na jedną nogę obok nóg Deana.- Mogę zaproponować… Gorącą czekoladę, kawę, herbatę, mam też bulion, odgrzeję ci, a potem jeszcze coś zjesz.

-Nie Cas, naprawdę. Wystarczy herbata.- Dean miał ochotę na coś ciepłego, ale nie miał ochoty jeść.

-Nie dyskutuj. Po szkole na pewno jesteś głodny. - Cas pogłaskał go po kolanie.

-Niezbyt.- Dean naprawdę wolał teraz nic nie jeść, wolał się poprzytulać, był zmęczony, nie głodny. Pragnął dotyku, uścisku, nie jedzenia.- A mogę zjeść później?- Zaproponował dla świętego spokoju.

-Dobrze, ale teraz nalegam na bulion.- Cas spojrzał groźnie, rozbawiając nieco Deana.

-W porządku. -Zgodził się, Cas był tak nieustępliwy, że nie było sensu się spierać. Cas wstał ochoczo i pokuśtykał do kuchni. Szybko podgrzał zupę i przyniósł mu w miseczce na kanapę. Dean podziękował i zaczął zajadać się zupą. Cas wziął dla siebie drugą miskę i usiadł obok. Dean narzucił na jego nogi koc. Cas uśmiechnął się na jego troskliwość.

Gdy obaj już zjedli. Dean poczuł się zmęczony, ociężały. Ostatnimi czasy nie spał za dobrze i marzył, by wreszcie się wyspać, tak porządnie, w bezpiecznym otoczeniu. Samopoczucie chłopca nie uszło uwadze Castiela.

-Kochanie, źle się czujesz?- Zapytał i pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Trochę jestem senny, to nic.- Dean ziewną mimowolnie.

-Źle sypiasz?- Spojrzał z troską, poprawiając mu na nogach koc.

-Miewam koszmary. Przez to nie mogę spać.-Przyznał.- Myślałem nawet, by ubłagać ojca, żeby mnie zabrał do lekarza. Dał jakieś leki uspokajające, żebym mógł normalnie spać.

-Leki? Dean… To nie jest dobry pomysł. Nie powinieneś tłumić tego w sobie.

-Ja nie tłumię, po postu boję się spać. Co innego za dnia, gdy wiem, że nic mi nie grozi… Znaczy nie groziło… Znaczy wiedziałem, że mnie jakby co uratujesz więc…

-Kochanie… Rozumiem o co ci chodzi, nie przejmuj się. -Cas powiedział miękko.- Rozumiem, że boisz się spać.

-Zawsze boję się, że Cain pojawi się w moim śnie i będzie mnie znów zmuszał, dotykał, chciał robić te wszystkie obrzydliwe rzeczy. - Dean posmutniał. Cas pogłaskał go po włosach i zagarnął w ramiona, wtulił go w siebie. Dean położył głowę na jego ramieniu i już po kilku sekundach, ukołysany jego cichym oddechem i spokojnym biciem serca, usnął. Cas spojrzał na niego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak łatwo zasnął mu na rękach. Musiał być naprawdę wycieńczony. Niech śpi, jest bezpieczny, jest mu ciepło, jest najedzony. Cas zapewnił mu wszystko, czego mu potrzeba. Zadbał o niego, jak Alfa o swoja Omegę.

Dean spał w miarę spokojnie, parę razy się zatrząsnął, lub zacisnął dłoń na koszulce Castiela. Wtedy Alfa wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, trzeba interweniować. Pogłaskał go po głowie, szepnął coś uspokajającego do ucha, pocałował w czoło. Dean mlasnął coś przez sen i rozluźnił się. Cas pilnował go przez cały czas, nie dał Deanowi męczyć się. Bronił go nawet przed jego własnymi demonami. 

Dean obudził się po jakiejś godzinie. Podniósł policzek z ramienia Castiela i przetarł oczy. W momencie spostrzegł, że półleży przy boku Castiela, opiera się o niego. Podniósł się ociężale. Cas patrzył na niego z troską, uważnie obserwując jego stan. Dean zaspany odsunął się i usiadł na piętach nieopodal Castiela.

-Zasnąłem?- Dean trochę oprzytomniał i zaczął obracać głowę, by zobaczyć godzinę na drewnianym zegarze stojącym na kominku. -Długo spałem?

-Niecałą godzinę.- Cas odrzekł i spojrzał na zdezorientowanego chłopca.- Dobrze się czujesz? Dobrze spałeś?

-Chyba w porządku. - Dean spoglądał na zatroskane niebieskie tęczówki.- Przepraszam, że usnąłem, nie chciałem, ale byłem już taki zmęczony…

-Nic się nie stało, dobrze, że się trochę zdrzemnąłeś, choć troszkę odpocząłeś. - Castiel pogłaskał jego dłoń, którą ułożył na swoim kolanie. -Możesz dalej spać, ja tutaj będę, popilnuję cię.

-Nie Cas, dziękuję.- Przeciągnął się.- Mogę do toalety?

-Oczywiście…- Dean wstał i szybko poszedł do łazienki. Cas w tym czasie wstał i zabrał miskę po bulionie i w kuchni zaczął myć ja w zlewie. Jego czujny wilczy słuch usłyszał cichutkie, delikatne kroki po schodach. Chwilę po tym, poczuł małe rączki obejmujące go w pasie. Odłożył naczynie na suszarkę, wytarł ręce w ściereczkę kuchenną i obrócił się w uścisku. Chłopiec przylgnął do niego całym ciałem i zaciągnął się męskim, ale delikatnym zapachem Alfy.- Wszystko dobrze?- Objął go i uspokajająco pogłaskał po plecach.

-Tak, chciałem się po prostu przytulić.- Casa rozczulił ten słodki gest Omegi, na tyle, by bardzo ostrożnie i cały czas zwracając uwagę na samopoczucie chłopca, podnieść go i usadzić na biodrze, jak szczeniaczka. Dean był leciutki, niski, chudziutki, a Cas jak to Alfa silny. Dean objął go nogami. Cas poprawił go sobie na biodrze i ochoczo ruszył do kanapy. Ułożył go na kanapie i usiadł obok. Dean patrzył swoimi dużymi, zielonymi oczami na twarz Alfy. Castiel uśmiechną się i pogłaskał go po włosach. - Cas, mógłbym cię o coś poprosić?

-Oczywiście, zawsze, o wszystko.- Cas nie przestawał go głaskać, uśmiechać się.

-Mógłbyś mnie pocałować, tak jak kiedyś? Proszę.- Oczy Deana lśniły magnetyzującą zielenią, Cas spojrzał na te płomyczki, małe gwiazdki, świecące dla niego.

-Kochanie, nie proś. Nie musisz mnie prosić o takie rzeczy. Zawsze mam ochotę cię całować.- Pogłaskał go po policzku wierzchem dłoni. -Ale na pewno się nie boisz?

-Czego?- Dean nie zrozumiał.

-Wiesz, po tym wszystkim co się stało… Myślałem, że się boisz, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.

-Ale ciebie się nie boję. Ty nigdy nie zrobiłeś mi nic złego. Czego mam się bać?

-Po prostu myślałem, że nie powinienem być nachalny, może potrzebujesz trochę przestrzeni.

-Potrzebuję ciebie, przy tobie zawsze czuję się bezpiecznie, chcę sobie przypomnieć jak z tobą może mi być dobrze, jakie cudowne uczucie daje mi twój pocałunek, twój dotyk.- Cas uśmiechnął się i chwycił go za policzki. Spojrzał głęboko w jego błyszczące oczy i powoli przysunął się do jego ust. Najpierw złożył kilka lekkich pocałunków, a potem całował go długo, delikatnie, ale pewnie, głaszcząc jego policzki i szyję. Nie zjeżdżając nawet na minimetr niżej. Dean zrobił na kolanach malutkie kroczki i usiadł bardzo blisko niego, ale nie na jego kolanach. Castiel czuł, że Dean jest troszeczkę niepewny i oczekuje, że Cas poprowadzi ich.

Po dłuższej chwili Dean odsunął się i trochę ciężko oddychając i z zamkniętymi oczami ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu. Cas utulił go i pocałował w czoło.

-Może się położymy, pośpisz jeszcze. - Zaproponował.

-Chętnie.- Dean uśmiechnął się. Castiel pomógł mu się położyć na boku, a sam ułożył się za jego plecami. By było Deanowi wygodniej podłożył mu pod głowę ramię, aby mógł na nim ułożyć głowę. 

-Wygodnie ci?- Dean mruknął potakująco i podciągnął nogi, ułożył się i zamknął oczy. Cas przełożył rękę nad nim i zatopił nos w jego blond włosach. Dean był taki bezbronny, uroczy, cieplutki i miękki i tak ślicznie pachniał. Cas nie mógł sobie wybaczyć tego wszystkiego, co się działo ostatnio w życiu Deana. Wiedział, że to nie jego wina, ale i tak czuł się z ty źle, że jako Alfa nie obronił go tak, jak trzeba. Znaczy dziś tak, ale… Wcześniej, tyle Dean przeszedł, tak się wystraszył… Cas poczuł jak instynkt go nakłania, by ukoił Deana, uspokoił. Cas zniżył się i polizał go kilkukrotnie po szyi, za uchem, kojąc go, opiekując się nim, jak wystraszonym szczeniaczkiem.

-Cas, co robisz?- Dean przebudził się i spojrzał za siebie na Alfę.

-Przepraszam, nie bój się, nie chcę cię ugryźć.- Od razu zapewnił, gdy dotarło do niego, jak to mogło wyglądać, jak Omega mógł to odebrać.- Po prostu poczułem, że tak trzeba. Już nie będę, przepraszam. - Skruszył się. On tylko… Poczuł, że tak należy, tak ma zrobić…

-W porządku, to miłe.- Dean uśmiechnął się i obrócił z powrotem. - Możesz dalej, nie przeszkadza mi to. Czuję się tak bezpiecznie.

-Śpij sobie, ja postaram się ci nie przeszkadzać. - Cas ucałował go w policzek i wrócił do delikatnego muskania jego skóry. - Już nic ci nie grozi…


	29. Przyjemne cierpienie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +18 !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z okazji rozpoczęcia wakacji chciałabym życzyć wszystkim moim czytelnikom udanego urlopu, odpoczynku, wspaniałej pogody i świetnej zabawy! :)
> 
> Chciałabym także podziękować, gdyż jak możecie zobaczyć, ten ff osiągnął ponad 200 kudosów i prawie 2500 wyświetleń. Jestem bardzo uradowana, że tyle osób lubi to, co piszę i chętnie tu zagląda. Jestem wdzięczna też za każdy komentarz, który do mnie napisaliście. Uwielbiam je czytać i wam odpisywać. :)
> 
> Zapraszam serdecznie na kolejny rozdział! :D

Po tym wszystkim, co się stało Dean potrzebował dojść do siebie. Otoczony troskliwą opieką brata i ukochanego, szybko uporał się z koszmarnymi wspomnieniami. Jadł i sypiał, a przy Castielu zawsze się śmiał i uśmiechał. Pogodził się ze wszystkim. Gdy Cas skutecznie zapewnił go o swoim uczuciu i ułagodził jego obawy, życie Deana wróciło do względnej normy. W szkole rozeszła się już wieść o tym, co się stało, ale o dziwo Dean nie był wytykany palcami. Bety dalej się z nim przyjaźniły, a Alfy omijały go szerokim łukiem. Czasem jeszcze usłyszał jakieś obraźliwe określenia pod swoim adresem, ale zbytnio się tym nie przejmował. Nie miał po co się tym zamartwiać, czasem sobie pokrzyczą, nic takiego. Na co dzień było względnie spokojnie, w szkole nie czuł się zagrożony, a po szkole spędzał względnie miły czas w domu, wolne chwile przeznaczając na rozmowy z Casem przez telefon i czasem tuż po szkole na żywo. W domu nic się nie zmieniło, żył dalej swoim życiem, starając się odciągnąć myśli od przyziemnych spraw. Starał się żyć godnie, szczęśliwie. Myślał, że teraz powinno już być dobrze. Nie będzie cierpiał. Aż do pewnej nocy…

Dean obudził się zlany potem, obolały, z nieznośnym uciskiem i powodzią w bokserkach. W gorączce…

Rozkopał się i przetarł twarz. Jego ciało płonęło. Pragnęło Alfy. Dean bardziej niż kiedykolwiek pragnął znaleźć się blisko Castiela. Wiedział, że gdyby teraz Alfa stanął przed nim, rzuciłby się na niego, pragnąc jego dotyku, klina w sobie, ostrych zębów na karku. Rozmarzył się i przez to jeszcze bardziej odczuł objawy gorączki. Zapachniał tak mocno, że ojciec w sąsiedniej sypialni obudził się i przyszedł do syna.

-Znów masz gorączkę?- Ojciec wszedł z impetem, nie pukając i zaczął przyglądać się synowi.- I to akurat dziś, gdy mieliśmy iść na tak ważną mszę za naszego Mistrza…?- Rozgniewany westchnął.

-Przepraszam tato, nie mogę nic z tym robić.- Jest dobra strona jego gorączki, przynajmniej nie spędzi kilku godzin w zimnym kościele, oddając cześć temu okropnemu mistrzowi, Crowleyowi.

-Nie mogę zostawić cię samego, jeszcze coś głupiego wpadnie ci do głowy.- John nie był pewny, czy może zaufać Deanowi na tyle, by zostawić go samego w rui.

-Możesz, przecież jestem wierzący, niczego nie zrobię. Żałuję, że to akurat dziś, nie będę mógł iść z wami.- Gładko skłamał.

-Usprawiedliwię cię przed mistrzem, my już za niedługo musimy wyjść. Msza zaczyna się o szóstej. Obudzę Sama, bo i tak już powinien wstawać. Zrobi śniadanie i przyniesie ci je tutaj. 

Ojciec wyszedł bez słowa. Dean odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy. Starał się rozluźnić, odpocząć, jednak gorączka domagała się o swoje. Wiedząc, już co sam sobie potrafi podarować w gorączce, jeszcze bardziej go kusiło. Jednak nie mógł sobie na nic pozwolić, dopóki nie zostanie sam i nie połączy się z Castielem. 

Sam po niecałych 20 minutach przyszedł ze śniadaniem. Położył je na szafce nocnej i usiadł obok Deana na łóżku. 

-Jak się czujesz?- Dean zakrył się szybko i spojrzał znacząco.

-Mam ruję, jak się mam czuć? Wszystko mnie boli, gorąco mi i…- Ugryzł się w język, zanim dodał coś o tym, że trudno mu leżeć teraz na brzuchu i o nie miłym uczuciu powodzi w bokserkach.

-No jasne. - Sam uśmiechnął się, doskonale wiedząc, co Dean miał na myśli.- Zadzwonisz do Casa?

-Zapewne, bo już nie mogę wytrzymać. Ale nie spotkam się z nim, jeśli o to ci chodzi. - Od razu wyczuł podstęp.

-To dobrze, bo nie chcę zostać wujkiem w tak młodym wieku…- Sam uśmiechnął się i wstał.- Dzwoń i nic się nie przejmuj. Przedzwonię, gdy będziemy wracać.

-Dzięki.- Gdy tylko Sam wyszedł, rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku, nie musząc się już zasłaniać. Ojciec przed wyjściem przyszedł jeszcze na moment, by dać mu kilka zakazów i nakazów. Po wygłoszeniu swojej litanii, zabrał Sama i wyszli. Dean po chwili od zamknięcia drzwi wejściowych usłyszał charakterystyczny warkot impali. Wiedział, że jego rodzina opuściła obrzeża domu i wreszcie może spokojne zadzwonić do Castiela. Chwycił telefon leżący na szafeczce i wybrał numer.

-Dean?- Cas zaspany odebrał.

-Cześć Cas. Przepraszam, że budzę cię tak wcześnie.- Dean uśmiechnął się słysząc rozespany, niższy niż zwykle głos Castiela. 

-Dean…? Jest 5:30. Stało się coś?- Cas nieco oprzytomniał, ale wciąż ciągnęło go do krainy snów.

-I tak i nie.- Odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.

-To znaczy?- Cas gwałtownie się rozbudził. Usiadł wyprostowany na łóżku.

-Czy nie znalazłbyś chwili, by do mnie pomówić?- Powiedział nieśmiało.

-Masz ruję?-Od razu połączył fakty.

-Tak, już kilka dni temu powinna mi się zacząć, ale dostałem dopiero teraz. Mam je tak nieregularnie… - Dean westchnął zmęczony.- Źle się czuje, dlatego dzwonię, żeby cię poprosić o pomoc.

-Oczywiście, że pomogę. Ale co z twoim tatą? - Cas zaczął pomału gramolić się z łóżka.

-Pojechał z Samem na mszę, szybko nie wrócą.

-Ok. Daj mi sekundkę.- Cas wstał ostrożnie i pokuśtykał do okna. Usiadł na parapecie i chwycił lornetkę.

-Patrzysz na mnie?- Dean zapytał, przekręcając się na bok, przodem do okna. 

-Tak, nie przeszkadza ci to?- Spojrzał przez lornetkę i ujrzał swojego ukochanego Omegę, rozpalonego… Napalonego, o cudownym głosie i zapewne zapachu. Leżącego i zwijającego się w potrzebie zaklinowania. Bardzo chciałby tam teraz być, zaopiekować się nim, ale dobrze, że może sobie na niego popatrzeć chociaż tutaj. 

-Nie, lubię, gdy patrzysz. - Dean uśmiechnął się zadziornie i sięgnął pod łóżko. Wyciągnął starannie skrywane pudełko z prezentem od Castiela.

-Jesteś pewien? Może to jeszcze za wcześnie dla ciebie. Może się nie śpieszmy, paluszki ci na razie wystarczą. -Cas bardzo chciałby zobaczyć, jak Dean wpycha w siebie wibrator, jęczy z rozkoszy, gdy będzie mieć to w sobie, gdy on będzie mówił mu, co ma robić, ale to wszystko tylko rozpali w nim ogień pożądania, głód, którego Cas nie będzie mógł na razie zaspokoić.

-Nie wystarczą. Najchętniej, to bym przyszedł teraz do ciebie, byś pomógł mi osobiście z rują.

-Nie możesz. Też bym wolał ci sam z tym wszystkim pomóc, ale dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy. Jeśli zbliżyłbym się do ciebie chociaż na kilka metrów, nie byłbym w stanie się opanować. Twój zapach po rui już tak mi się podobał, że ledwo powstrzymałem swoje instynkty, to co dopiero, gdybyś był w pełnej rui… - Cas zawarczał sfrustrowany, na wspomnienie tamtego cudownego zapachu..

-Ale możesz mi inaczej pomóc.

-I pomogę. Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że bez przyjemności.- Cas uśmiechnął się.- Może przejdźmy już do rzeczy, pewnie jesteś wykończony tą rują.- Dean wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego.

-Jestem, Cas proszę...- Dean jeszcze bardziej podniecony wydyszał.

-Uwielbiam cię takiego. -Warknął sfrustrowany.- Rozbierzesz się dla mnie? Chcę zobaczyć to twoje apetycznie ciałko.- Dean uśmiechnął się zawstydzony i zaczął rozbierać ze swojego i tak już skąpego ubrania, bokserek i koszulki. Ściągnął ją z siebie i rzucił na podłogę. Uniósł biodra i ściągnął bieliznę, którą dorzucił do T-shirtu. Rozciągnął się wygodnie na łóżku, patrząc zalotnie przez okno. -Dean…- Cas nie mógł oderwać wzroku, on był taki… Uhhh…- Nie poznaję cię, gdzie ta moja grzeczna Omega?

-Już jej nie ma. Sam zmieniłeś mnie z aniołka w diabełka.- Dean uśmiechnął się słodko.- Który jest bardzo gorący.- Dean otarł się pośladkami o prześcieradło.- Nie tylko w metaforycznym sensie.

-Tak, wybacz… Już się tobą zajmuję.- Cas zapatrzył się i oblizał.- Dotknij się po piersi i brzuchu. Powoli.- Dean był posłuszny, co jeszcze bardziej rozpalało Castiela. Widok Deana gładzącego się po ciele, ściskającego sobie sutki, to było lepsze niż cokolwiek. Wyobrażał sobie, że teraz to on mu to robi, to on liże i przygryza te małe różowiutkie sutki, dotyka go, gładzi, pieści…

-Cas… - Dean wyrwał go z zamyślenia.- Potrębuję więcej.-Dean wyskamlał i wyciągnął spod poduszki koszulę z wonią Castiela. Zaciągnął się gwałtownie jego zapachem. 

-Uwielbiam, gdy się tak upajasz moim zapachem, też mam tu twoją koszulkę. -Chwycił pozostawioną przez Deana koszulkę, którą trzymał przy łóżku. Zakochał się w tym zapachu. Wilki, jako jeden z najważniejszych zmysłów uważali węch i w wielu sprawach na nim polegali, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o partnera.- Czuję, jakbyś tu był. Dobrze, że nie mam takiej z zapachem twojej rui, bo chyba skręciłbym sobie nadgarstek od ciągłego zaspokajania się.

-A nie chciałbyś teraz też się po dotykać? Razem ze mną?- Castiela zaskoczyło to pytanie. Jasne, że chciałby, ale czy to byłoby odpowiednie…

-Chciałbym kochanie, ale jesteś pewny, że chcesz?- Zapytał z szacunkiem.

-Bardzo bym chciał, chciałbym słyszeć, że tobie też jest dobrze.- Dean dyszał. Pragnął, by Cas polecił mu zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko dotykanie i dodatkowe rozpalanie jego gorączki.

-W porządku, ale najpierw zajmiemy się tobą. Chcę zobaczyć, jak wkładasz w siebie paluszki. Powoli i delikatnie. Tak, jak lubisz.- Cas przyglądał się, jak Dean posłusznie i wiernie rozkłada nogi. Cas nie mógł uwierzyć, jak ten Omega się zmienił. Kiedyś taki strachliwy, lękliwy, wystraszony, a teraz całkowicie oddany, ufny, napalony. Cas patrzył, wciąż nie mogąc się nasycić tym widokiem. - Jesteś mokry?- Dean wzdrygnął się na to pytanie, ale nie omieszkał udzielić odpowiedzi.

-Tak, bardzo.- Dean poruszał palcami w sobie, kręcąc biodrami.

-Ale jesteś wygłodniały…- Cas zaśmiał się uroczo, widząc jego głód i szaleńczą potrzebę zaspokojenia swojej rządzy.- Przez ciebie sam mam taką ochotę, że…

-Więc dołącz do mnie… Rób to ze mną… Proszę…- Dean jąkał, nie przestając pchać w siebie palców.

-Nie musisz prosić. Tylko ładnie się dla mnie dotykaj. Chcę słyszeć twoje jęki. - Cas poczuł, jak klin nieznośnie naciska na jego bokserki. Musiał się dotknąć, bo inaczej eksploduje. Wyciągnął twardy członek i zaczął pocierać powoli i delikatnie. Westchnął.- Weź ten wibrator, muszę zobaczyć, jak go w siebie wsuwasz. - Dean wyciągnął przedmiot z pudełka i przyjrzał mu się.

-Cas…- Dean zawiesił. Castiel widząc minę chłopca, mruknął pytająco.- Jesteś pewien, że to się we mnie zmieści. To jest grube i jeszcze ten klin, który wyskoczy. Nie będzie mnie bolało?

-Nic nie będzie bolało. Zadbam o ciebie.- Zapewnił wystraszonego chłopca.- Będę cię instruował i na pewno się to w tobie zmieści. To jest jeden z najmniejszych modeli, o wiele mniejszy niż alfi, więc nic nie będzie bolało. Obiecuję. - Dean wciąż był niezbyt przekonany. Pierwszy raz miał mieć coś w sobie, coś o wiele większego niż palce.- Ufasz mi?

-Oczywiście. - Tego Dean był pewny, ufał mu bezgranicznie. Zrozumiał, że Cas nigdy by go nie skrzywdził, musi tylko wziąć głęboki oddech i dać się ponieść instynktowi. Przecież Omegi co dzień uprawiają seks z Alfami, które są o wiele bardziej obdarzone niż ta plastikowa zabawka i nic im nie jest, a nawet czerpią z tego przyjemność. 

-Więc nie masz się czego bać. No kochanie! Pokaż mi jak to w siebie wsuwasz. Rozłóż szeroko nogi, najszerzej, jak możesz.- Dean zrobił, jak mu polecono.- Oj, bardzo dobrze cię widzę, całego ciebie, wszystko, co masz między tymi kochanymi udami. Jesteś tam cudownie mokry…- Chwalił.- Jestem pewien, że nic cię nie zaboli, skoro jesteś tak podniecony. Zacznij to w siebie wkładać. Powolutku. Jeśli poczujesz, że potrzebujesz chwilki, by odpocząć, albo coś nie daj boże cię zaboli, to nic na siłę. Nie zmuszaj się do niczego. -Dean pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i uśmiechnął się zawstydzony. Dean odważył się i powoli zaczął wsuwać zabawkę w siebie. Robił to ostrożnie bojąc się bólu. Żaden większy się nie pojawił. Uczucie rozpierania było nieco dziwne, na początku lekko bolało, ale to nie było coś, czego by nie zniósł. Cas patrzył, jak zaczarowany na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Dopiero głośniejszy jęk Deana obudził go z transu. - I jak, w porządku?

-Jest dobrze, dziwnie, ale dobrze.- Dean nieco dyszał, przytłoczony doznaniami.- Mogę zacząć tym poruszać?

-Oczywiście, że możesz. - Cas delikatnie się dotykał, ale czuł, że jeśli zaraz nie zrobi czegoś ze swoim podnieceniem, to chyba oszaleje.- Nie pogniewasz się, jeśli ja sam też sobie dogodzę, patrząc na ciebie?

-Proszę rób to. - Dean zaczął powoli masturbować się wibratorem, dysząc ciężko, poznając to dziwne, ale bardzo miłe uczucie. Cas zaczął poruszać ręką w rytm pchnięć. Patrzył i słyszał wszystko doskonale, wszystkie jęki, urywany oddech, nie miał pojęcia, że aż tak go to nakręci. - Cas, to jest dobre, przyjemne.

-Wiem kochanie. Też mi bardzo dobrze, gdy słucham tych twoich cudownych jęków, nie wstydź się ich, chcę cię słyszeć. Głośniej kochanie, głośniej, nie hamuj się. - Tempo obu kochanków przybierało na prędkości i sile. Dean nie był w stanie pohamować swojego pragnienia i gorączki, a Cas nie był w stanie przestać zaspokajać się, mając tak cudownego Omegę na linii, w zasięgu wzroku. Ostatkami woli powstrzymywał się, by nie wybiec teraz, ze złamaną nogą czy nie i nie dostać się do Omegi i dokończyć to co zaczął przez telefon. 

\- Cas, to rośnie we mnie. - Zaniepokojony zwolnił ruchy.

-To klin kochanie, będzie się robił coraz większy, ale nie powinno cię to boleć, musisz tylko umiejętnie dobrać tempo. - Poradził.

-Cas, ja już chyba jestem blisko, a to wciąż rośnie.- Dyszał płaczliwie.

-Nie przejmuj się, rób dalej to, co robiłeś. Przyzwyczaisz się do tego uczucia. Bardzo ci to przeszkadza, boli?- Zmartwił się.

-Nie, tylko jest dziwne, kończy mi się miejsce w środku.- Dean poskarżył się.

-Bo jesteś ciaśniutki, kochanie.- Cas zaśmiał się, choć teraz był tak spragniony, że było mu wybitnie nie do śmiechu.- Ale przez to będzie ci jeszcze lepiej. Tylko nie przerywaj.- Dean ufnie zaczął nabierać na nowo tempa. Cas również. Obaj czuli, że dużo im już nie brakuje. Jeszcze tylko trochę i obaj pogrążą się w zalewającej ich przyjemności. 

-Cas… Ja już chyba…- Gardło ścisnęło mu się tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa. Tylko krzyk i jęki.

-Dojdź sobie, kochanie. Chcę widzieć, jak dochodzisz. - Cas też już był blisko, ale nie mógłby sam pozwolić sobie na spełnienie, zanim nie zobaczyłby, jak jego Omega sam je osiąga. 

-Cas… Cas… Cas!- Dean poczuł, jak rozpoczyna się kulminacyjny moment i ciągnie za sobą falę przyjemnych skurczy. Cas słysząc krzyki, sam nie był już w stanie powstrzymać się i doszedł niekontrolowanie. Z jego ust wyrwało się kilka jęków, przez co Dean też mógł poczuć przyjemność partnera.

Gdy Dean padł zmęczony po orgazmie, nie miał słów, by opisać to wszystko. Tyle nowości, pierwszy raz miał w sobie coś takiego, masturbował się razem z Castielem, doświadczył uczucia, gdy klin puchnie w jego wnętrzu…

-Jak się czujesz skarbie? Wszystko dobrze?- Cas, gdy tylko odzyskał rozum i oddech zapytał. Czuł się błogo, genialnie, musiał usłyszeć jeszcze raz ten głosik.

-Dobrze, świetnie. W dodatku ruja się trochę uspokoiła. - Westchnął.- Dziękuję…

-Nie masz za co.- Cas uśmiechną się, patrząc na śliczny, rozanielony uśmiech Omegi. - Byłeś cudowny, skarbie. Najlepszy!

-Tak?- Zapytał łasy na pochwałę.

-Kochanie… Nawet nie masz pojęcia…- Dean zapewniony, ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku i spoglądał przez okno na dom Castiela, wyobrażając sobie jego twarz, zaczerwioną i rozluźnioną.- Kocham cię.- Cas zapewnił.- Najmocniej na świecie.

-A ja kocham ciebie.- Dean uśmiechnął się.- Przeproszę cię teraz, muszę się wykąpać.

-Jasne, jak tylko będziesz potrzebował, dzwoń. Nie męcz się tak, jak ostatnio

-Jasne dzięki. Na pewno zadzwonię. Dziękuję.- Dean posłał mu całus i rozłączył się.


	30. Na gorącym uczynku

Dean wstał ociężale, miło zmęczony. Mięśnie ćmiły przyjemnie. Nie kłopocząc się ubieraniem poszedł się wykąpać. Postanowił, że skoro ruja chwilowo dała sobie spokój, to wykąpie się w przyjemnych, ciepłych strumieniach. Nacieszy się tą chwilą.

Zeszło mu ze 40 minut. Potem wytarł się dokładnie i zjadł przygotowane przez Sama śniadanie, odpoczął. Dzięki stymulacji, jakiej sobie dostarczył, ruja osłabła na stosunkowo długo, bo już od godziny miał spokój. Niestety nic nie trwa wiecznie. Czuł buchające od siebie gorąco, ból mięśni. Wszystkie objawy. Wiedział, że znów się zaczyna. Spojrzał na zegarek. Tata i Sam nie powinni wrócić wcześniej, niż za godzinę, więc miał czas, by jeszcze raz zadzwonić do Castiela. Bardzo podobało mu się to, że robili to razem. Uwielbiał słuchać pojedynczych, cichutkich jęków Casa, które niechętnie i niekontrolowanie uciekały mu z ust. Cas zawsze uważał, że to Omegi są od krzyczenia w łóżku, a Alfy od dostarczania im takiej przyjemności, by krzyczały. Dla niego było to trochę niemęskie, jak na Alfę. Zresztą każdy osobnik tego gatunku zawsze wolał przeżywać to wszystko po cichutku, wewnętrznie. Nie to, że on nie chciał, by Dean wiedział, jak było mu z nim dobrze, po prostu Cas wolał słuchać tych jęków niż je wydawać. A nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak to Deana podniecało, rozpalało, co w przypadku gorączki było już bardzo trudne do zniesienia. Te małe geściki, słówka, jęki. Dean to wszystko kochał, ubóstwiał. Chciał, by Casowi było dobrze, zawsze się cieszył, gdy widział, że ukochany czerpie przyjemność z tego co robią, z tego co on mu robi, czy to była masturbacja, czy seks oralny, zawsze zależało mu na tym, by Cas czuł przyjemność. Castiel z resztą robił to samo, zapominał o sobie, byle tylko dać rokosz Omedze. Zawsze dbał i dopieszczał wszystko w najmniejszym szczególe. Nie były to mechaniczne czynności, ale pełne pasji, zaangażowania, czułości, miłości. Cas zawsze przytulał, głaskał, szeptał pochwały, utulał, żartował całował wszędzie, nie tylko w usta, ale i po karku, szyi, piersi, dłoniach, brzuchu, udach, od czego Dean czasem piszczał z powodu łaskotek. Cas uwielbiał ten beztroski śmiech, radość, to, że Dean czuł się dobrze w jego ramionach, przy nim…

* * *

Gdy tylko połączenie się zakończyło Castiel, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się stało. Masturbował się w akompaniamencie tych kochanych jęków Omegi. Oboje to robili, ciesząc się sobą, ułagadzając ruję. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że zrobi coś takiego z tą świętoszkowatą Omegą, wciąż powtarzającą te same kwestie, wpajane mu przez kościół, które Castielowi odbijały się echem w głowie, powodując, że chciał Omedze umilić życie jeszcze bardziej, jeszcze bardziej go rozpieścić, pokochać. Czasem myślał, co by było, gdyby nie poznał Deana. Jakby wyglądało ich życie. On dalej samotny, opuszczony z nosem w książkach i pisząc kolejne swoje dzieła, marząc, by przeżyć to, co w nich opisywał. Dean wciąż żyłby uciśniony, karcony, uwięziony, bez perspektyw na lepszą przyszłość. Przecież gdyby Cas nie zaczął go odciągać od tej ścieżki, którą kroczył, Dean najpewniej w wieku 21 lat poślubiłby jakiegoś zaborczego, wymagającego Alfę, którego wskazałby mu kościół, którego musiałby się bezapelacyjnie słuchać, wykonywać każdy jego rozkaz, żyć w zgodzie z religią, usługiwać Alfie we wszystkim, czego by sobie zażyczył i wydawać kolejne szczeniaczki, by wataha się rozrosła, nie miałby szczęścia, spokoju, miłości, ani chwili relaksu. Wciąż zaharowywałby się i przepracowywał. A co najgorsze uważałby, że tak powinien, że powinien być marionetką Alfy, być mu wdzięczny za to, że go przygarnął, że pozwolił zostać jego służącym, w życiu, w domu, w łóżku. Nigdy nie zaznałby najpewniej rozkoszy cielesnej, tylko takiej, potrzebnej do zapłodnienia, albo dogodzenia Alfie. Żadnej innej. Żadnej miłości, tylko przywiązanie, posłuszeństwo. Zawsze gdy myślał w taki sposób o Deanie, o związkach Alf z Omegami, wzbierała w nim złość i obiecywał sobie, że kiedykolwiek, cokolwiek, by się stało, to on nigdy nie byłby taki, jak ci w kościele, byłby dobry, kochany, dawał spokój, bezpieczeństwo, miłość, rozkosz i wszystko czego, by sobie ten mały, słabiutki Omega zażyczył. Nigdy nie odmówiłby mu niczego. Ani jemu, ani szczeniaczkowi. Nigdy. Już teraz się starał jak mógł i wkurzało go to, gdy widział, że znów coś niszczy jego starania, inne Alfy, ojciec Deana, kościół, wciąż coś. Chciał, by Dean wreszcie nie musiał się niczym przejmować i zacząć żyć. Dlatego robił to wszystko, nawet to, co zrobili przed chwilą. Pomógł Deanowi, nie tylko dlatego, że czuł się jego Alfą, ale też, by go odciążyć, uratować przed cierpieniem i "wytrzymywaniem". Z resztą, przyzna! Podobało mu się! I chyba Deanowi też… Bo ponownie zadzwonił…

-Cas… yyy…- Dean nie wiedział, jak znów poprosić. Było mu głupio, w końcu sam już potrafił się zaspokoić, wiedział, co i jak, nie potrzebował Castiela do pomocy, ale nie umiał jakoś zrezygnować z jego towarzystwa. To, że Cas słuchał i mu się przyglądał tak łakomie, sprawiało, że czuł się uwielbiany, stawiany na najwyższym piedestale. Było mu jeszcze przyjemniej i Casowi chyba też skoro tak chętnie się zawsze zgadzał.

-Co kwiatuszku? Znów?- Cas doskonale wiedział, że ruja prędzej czy później znów się nasili i Dean będzie potrzebował pomocy. 

-No… - Dean cicho się zgodził.- Z każdą rują jest gorzej, teraz to już…- Mówił ciężko.

-Rozumiem skarbie. To wskakuj na łóżko i pokaż mi, jak ładnie się umiesz zaprezentować.- Cas poczuł, że potrzebuje zobaczyć, jak jego Omega się ustawia, jak do klinowania, dla swojego Alfy. Musiał to wiedzieć. On był już po prosu tak rozkoszny, a co dopiero teraz, gdy…

-Zaprezentować?- Dean słyszał kiedyś to określenie, ale nie za bardzo wiedział, co ono oznacza. Wiąż był w tym wszystkim nowy. Wielu rzeczy jeszcze nie pojmował, nie potrafił, liczył, że Cas jakby co go poinstruuje, nie zostawi go nigdy w niepewności, czekając na rezultat. 

-A… Nie wiesz o co chodzi? To nic już tłumaczę. - Cas myślał, że Dean jako Omega ma pojęcie, co do sparzenia się Alfy z Omegą, wiedział, jak mniej więcej to wgląda, ale jeśli nie, to chętnie wyjaśni.- Alfy zawsze sparzają się z Omegą w konkretnej pozycji. Najłatwiejszej i najwygodniejszej. -Cierpliwie tłumaczył.- Po szczepieniu, zostajemy przez kilka godzin złączeni i ta pozycja zapewnia nam wygodę. A po za tym ślicznie Omega wtedy wygląda.- Uwodzicielsko zakończył.

-To jak się mam ustawić?- Zapytał zniecierpliwiony przez gorączkę i zarumieniony przez komplement.

-Ułóż się na kolanach i łokciach. Pupa wysoko do góry. Możesz przyłożyć policzek do poduszki, jeśli ci tak wygodniej. - Wytłumaczył, śliniąc się na widok postępującej za wskazówkami Omegi. Dean ustawił się, tak jak określił Cas. Kusząco kręcąc biodrami, poprosił, by Cas pozwolił mu się zaspokoić. Cas uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że oczywiście. Pozwoli mu, ale nich najpierw się po dotyka. Tak, jak lubi, on sobie popatrzy. Sam nie miał siły na kolejną rundę, ostatnim razem, zajęty sobą, przegapił, co nieco z rozgrywającej się w domu Omegi sceny, czego żałował. Teraz chciał widzieć wszystko dokładnie, każdy dotyk, pieszczotę, każdy ruch biodrami, każdy szept, jęk, krzyk. Wszystko. 

-Mogę to już w siebie wsunąć? Proszę…- Wyskamlał po chwili. Już chciał sięgnąć po plastikową zabawkę, kiedy powstrzymał go głos Alfy.

-Najpierw paluszki, chcę widzieć wszystko, jak sobie je wpychasz i kręcisz nimi, aż odlatujesz z rozkoszy. Nie masz pojęcia, jaki to apetyczny widok.- Dean choć najchętniej zaspokoiłby się już i zyskał znów trochę czasu bez rui, to posłusznie wykonywał każde życzenie Castiela. Gdy Alfa wreszcie nacieszył oczy, pozwolił mu wsunąć w siebie zabawkę. Dean chwycił ją i wywinął rękę za siebie, by dosięgnąć. W tej pozycji było to dla niego nieco nie wygodne, ale to pod jakim kątem plastik drażnił jego wnętrze było cudowne. Było mu wspaniale, czuł się wyjątkowo, nie jak Omega, którą uważa się za słabszą, którą Alfa bierze, jako swoja własność, ale jak pełnoprawnego wilka, kochanego i szanowanego. Szybko poruszał ręką na zmianę wpychając i wyciągając zabawkę z siebie. Cas rozczulony, nie był w stanie, jak zwykle podniecająco i gorąco wypowiadać poleceń, patrząc na Deana. Nie mógł powstrzymać pochwał, komplementów, wciąż zachwycał się swoją Omegą.- Jesteś cudowny kochanie. Rób tak dalej. Ja sobie popatrzę, jak wspaniale się dotkasz. Nie przerywaj, proszę…- Cas westchnął, Dean tak cudownie kręcił biodrami, że trudno mu było się opanować. Widząc Deana w takiej pozycji, całkowicie uległego, miał ogromną, wręcz nieporównywalną ochotę, by znaleźć się za Omegą i zrobić dokładnie to samo, co teraz ta zabawka. Dać Deanowi rozkosz.- Jesteś już blisko?

-Tak… Tak… Tak!- Klin napuchł wyraźnie, unieruchamiając, zakleszczając się w Omedze, wypełniając go po brzegi. Dean już stał na skraju przepaści, miał skakać, by zatopić się w cudownej przyjemności, krzycząc z rozkoszy, gdy poczuł ogromny, przeszywający ból i usłyszał głośny, wściekły krzyk.

-Dean!- Impala podjechała chwilę temu pod dom. John i Sam wysiedli. Msza trwała dla nich krócej niż zwykle, gdy tylko Mistrz Crowley dowiedział się, że starszy syn Winchestera ma ruję i nie będzie mógł uczestniczyć w modłach, postanowił, że Winchesterzy nie muszą zostać do końca. Mogą opuścić ostatnią część i wrócić wcześniej do domu, by "opiekować się" Deanem, a tak naprawdę, by mieć go na oku. John, był przekonany, że syn jak zwykle posłusznie siedzi zamknięty w swoim pokoju i albo śpi, albo leży, zajmując myśli czymś innym niż gorączką. Tym razem jednak się przeliczył. Już zdziwiło go, że młodszy syn podczas powrotu do domu, kilkakrotnie starał się gdzieś dodzwonić. Bez skutku. A teraz gdy wszedł do domu i zalał go zapach podnieconej, płodnej Omegi w rui, zapach rozkoszy, orgazmu, wiedział, że Dean tym razem nie dotrzymał złożonej obietnicy i zaspokajał się. Wściekły wbiegł do jego sypialni, orientując się, że Dean jest tak zajęty sobą, że nawet go nie zauważył. Dean dopiero, gdy usłyszał alfie warknięcie i poczuł ból przy ostrym, gwałtownym geście ojca przy wyciągnięciu zabawki z jego wnętrza, dotarło do niego, że właśnie został przyłapany na jednym z największych według kościoła grzechów. Przerażony obrócił się, telefon spadł za łóżko i dzięki temu John nie zauważył, że Dean nie radził sobie z tym sam. Czuł koszmarny ból między pośladkami i okropne poniżenie, gdy ojciec patrzył na niego z góry z pogardą, obrzydzeniem, zawiedzeniem.- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?! Skąd żeś ty to wziął?!- Ojciec popatrzył na pokrytą śluzem i nieco krwią zabawkę z obrzydzeniem. Wściekły rzucił nią o ścianę. Zabawka pękła i rozpadła się na kilka kawałków. Dean był przerażony, nie wiedział, co teraz będzie, jak zareaguje ojciec, co zrobi, bo ostatnie na co Dean by postawił, to akceptacja. Gdyby nie to, że płodność Omeg była tak ważna, to z chęcią by go wykastrował. Spodziewał się, że ojciec zrobi największą w świecie awanturę, będzie krzyczał, obrażał i wyklinał jego głupotę. I miał rację, mógł od razu iść do Castiela. On by go tak zaspokoił, że Dean nigdy by już nie pomyślał o wibratorach. Ciekawe, co by ojciec wolał?! Zabawkę czy szczeniaczka?! Dean był wewnętrznie rozdarty między postawieniem się ojcu i pokazaniem mu trudu, jaki co jakiś czas przechodzi, a strachem, który od zawsze się w nim kotłował, uległością, respektem. 

-Tato. To nie tak, jak myślisz.- Strach jednak wygrał.- Nie wiesz, jak trudno jest wytrzymać w gorączce. - Zaczął się daremnie tłumaczyć.- Instynkty szaleją, wszystko boli, piecze…

-I co z tego?! Miałeś być Alfą, nie moja wina, że się urodziłeś słabą Omegą! Teraz cierp! Mam gdzieś, co ty czujesz! Jakoś inne Omegi z kościoła dobrze się prowadzą, ale nie, ty musisz, jak zawsze zawodzić! Ciągle coś, jak nie tamte Alfy, to teraz ten chłystek z twojej szkoły. Ten cały Castiel z sąsiedztwa, ruja…- John wściekły gestykulował, przerażając tym syna. -Mam już dość tego, rozumiesz?! Dość! Nie ma chwili, byś nie sprawiał problemów. Jesteś tylko Omegą, a więcej z tobą problemów niż z kimkolwiek innym. Jakoś w kościele na spotkaniach wciąż wysłuchuję, jakie to Omegi Alf są grzeczne, ułożone, opowiadają, wychwalają, a ja nigdy nic nie mówię, bo nie mam czym się chwalić! Tym, że się próbowałeś zaspokajać, latasz za Alfami, że ciągle ktoś cię obmacuje?! Tym się mam chwalić? Co?!- Zadawał retoryczne pytania, na które Dean mógł się jedynie rozpłakać. - Nie becz! Ubieraj się, jedziemy do kościoła!

-Ale po co?- Dean skulił się w zagłówku łóżka. Jeśli ojciec zamierzał go zabrać do siedziby kościoła i powiedzieć o wszystkim mistrzowi Crowleyowi, to już po nim. Oni mu tego nie darują. Strach pomyśleć, co wymyślą. Karę? Sposób, by więcej tego nie zrobił? Jeśli tak to jaki?

-Nie zadawaj durnych pytań. Mistrz musi się o tym dowiedzieć! - John rzucił w niego pozbieranymi z krzesła przy biurku ubraniami. Chłopak widząc, że ojciec nie odpuści chwycił ubrania. Spojrzał na ojca wyczekująco, by wyszedł, ale ojciec stał nieugięty.- Ubieraj się, będę tu stał i cię pilnował, żebyś znów nie zrobił jakiegoś głupstwa. No dalej!- Ojciec warknął i Dean zaczął w panice ubierać się, czując się okropnie upokorzony. Ojca nie obchodziło pragnienie syna, gorączka, ból, jaki odczuwa. Najważniejsze to donieść kościołowi. Nawet jeśli i jego spotka jakaś reprymenda, to trudno. Dean musi zostać ukarany. Teraz to już nic nie znaczyło. Bał się pomyśleć, jakie procedury podejmie Mistrz. Wiedział jedno, to, co go czeka na pewno nie będzie miłe. - Szybciej! - Gdy Dean w końcu się ubrał, John chwycił syna za ramie i wyszarpał z pokoju. 

-Dean.- Sam podszedł do nich, chcąc jakoś załagodzić sytuacje. Ojciec tylko odepchnął go. 

-Zostaw go! Dobrze wiesz co zrobił, musi zostać ukarany!- Szybko ciągnął syna do samochodu. Sam stał bezradny. Całą drogę próbował powiadomić Deana, że wracają wcześniej, by go ojciec na niczym nie przyłapał, jednak telefon wciąż był zajęty. Domyślił się, że rozmawia z Castielem, ale przez to nie mógł go uprzedzić. Gdy tylko weszli do domu poczuł ten charakterystyczny zapach i wiedział, że to koniec tajemnicy Deana, wszystko się wydało. Czuł ten słodki zapach i wiedział, że ojciec też go rozpoznaje. Gdy pobiegł, jak szalony do pokoju Deana, nie był wstanie sam się tam zbliżyć. Tylko pogorszyłby sytuacje, broniąc go, przed nieugiętym ojcem. John i tak zrobiłby to samo, a tak to przynajmniej on nie będzie o nic oskarżany, nie dostanie szlabanu czy kary i w razie czego pomoże Deanowi i Casowi. Chociaż jakoś tak w razie czego, by mu mógł pomóc…

* * *

-Tak… Tak… Tak!- Cas słuchał cudownego głosiku, ciesząc się nim i rozkoszą, którą Dean się teraz raczył. Nagle głos w słuchawce znikł. Zastąpiły go trzaski, hałasy. Cas wystraszony spojrzał uważniej przez lornetkę i przerażony zobaczył ojca Deana. Jak wściekły wyciąga z Deana wibrator, rzuca o ścianę, krzyczy na niego, gestykuluje. Nakazuje mu się ubierać. Cas przerażony tym, że John odkrył ich małą tajemnicę, zaczął się gramolić z parapetu. Z zagipsowana nogą szło mu to mozolnie. Wstając przewrócił się, a na schodach potknął się i prawie sturlał w dół. W ostatniej chwili chwycił się poręczy i uratował przed wypadkiem. Noga bolała go od nadwerężania, ale wciąż starał się biec do Deana. Gdy wybiegł z domu, zdążył tylko zobaczyć, jak John wpycha Deana do Impali i szybko odjeżdża. Widział przez moment przerażoną twarz chłopca, wręcz błagającą o pomoc. Ale co mógł teraz zrobić? Nie zdążył go uratować. Tak się zaczekał, że w razie czego zdąży, przybiegnie i pomoże, a on nawalił. Nie zdołał dokuśtykać się aż tu w tak krótkim czasie. Zrobiłby wszystko, by mu pomóc. Żałował, że nie wziął kul, nie ruszał się szybciej. Teraz biegłby za nim, gdyby tylko miał jak. Pojechał autem za nimi, gdyby tylko noga nie była aż tak usztywniona. Wezwałby taksówkę, ale i tak nie wiedziałby, gdzie jechać. Gdzie oni maja tą swoją siedzibę. Znów go zawiódł, jako Alfa. Nie wiedział, co teraz stanie się z Deanem, pewnie go ukarzą, albo coś gorszego. Cas wolał nie myśleć co może mu się stać, jakie rzeczy wyprawiają w tym kościele. Co jeśli Dean go znienawidzi, nie zaufa mu już nigdy? Wierzył, że gdyby co, Cas go uratuje, ufał mu i nic dobrego to nie przyniosło…


	31. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oto i jest, rozdział udało mi się wrzucić o dzień wcześniej :)

John prowadził szybko i chaotycznie, ignorując ograniczenia prędkości, czerwone światła i inne zakazy. Miał gdzieś płacz i łkanie Deana, dobiegające z tylnego siedzenia. W jego myślach był tylko gniew i wściekłość. Żal, że jego syn tak bezczelnie złamał zakaz samo zaspakajania się, tak go zawiódł, zniszczy jego zaufanie, którym go darzył. 

Dean leżał na tylnym siedzeniu, zapłakany, obolały i zmęczony. Strasznie cierpiał przez ruję i do tego czuł piekący ból w najintymniejszym miejscu. Gdy ojciec wyciągnął zabawkę z niego, gdy klin był już napuchnięty, spowodował ogromny ból, czuł, że po udzie płynie mu stróżka jego własnych soków i krwi. Bał się, trząsł i starał się złapać głębszy oddech, który wciąż mu umykał. Nie żałował, że to zrobił, że razem z Castielem ułagadzali ruję. Jedyne czego żałował, to to, że tak po prostu dał się przyłapać, ale skąd mógł wiedzieć, że wrócą wcześniej? Trudno, poniesie konsekwencje swoich czynów. Nie wiedział, co go czeka. Co dzieje się z Omegami, które w taki sposób złamały jedną z najbardziej rygorystycznych zasad. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie każą go zamknąć w domu, nie ukarzą go zbyt dotkliwie. Najbardziej pragnął, by ojciec nie odciął go od świata, od Castiela. Tym zrobiłby mu największą krzywdę. Widział, jak Cas z zagipsowana nogą biegł mu na pomoc. Na szczęście ojciec był tak zaślepiony złością, że go nie zauważył. I całe szczęście, bo John nie powstrzymałby się przed rękoczynami ani nad nim ani nad Casem, gdyby dowiedział się o ich związku. Kochał Castiela nad życie i widział w nim desperacje, gdy próbował go uratować. Nie miał mu niczego za złe. Przecież on sam chciał, a Cas unieruchomiony nie mógł go obronić. Dean bał się, panicznie się bał, ale wiedział, że będzie dobrze, musi być! Co by się nie działo, on to zniesiecie. Cas na pewno nie chciałby, by się bał, płakał. Chciałby, by był odważny. I taki będzie. Dla Casa. Spróbuje się uspokoić i być dzielny. Otarł łzy i powoli nabrał powietrza. Czuł się gorzej niż z krzyża zdjęty, miał dość. Wciąż wszystko bolało, piekło i wołało do wiadomego. 

-Przestań śmierdzieć tą rują i orgazmem, bo się zaraz porzygam.- Ojciec warknął ostro.- Zaraz będziemy na miejscu, Mistrz Crowley już się tobą porządnie zajmie, gdy usłyszy, co wyprawiałeś. Jak ty w ogóle mogłeś?!-John był wściekły i nie panował nad sobą. Starał się nie obrócić, by nie spojrzeć na syna i nie wściec się jeszcze bardziej. Gdy zobaczył go w stanie totalnego upojenia rują i pochłoniętego w spazmach orgazmu sądził, że nie zdoła się powstrzymać i go uderzy, zacznie nim szarpać, krzycząc i obrażając go. Cudem powstrzymał się od tego wszystkiego. Nie mógł znieść widoku tej zabawki w jego dziewiczym synu, który miał spełnić swój obowiązek i oddać się odpowiedniej Alfie, całkowicie i w czystości. Teraz przez swoją głupotę syn nie będzie mógł tego spełnić. John nie umiał mieć do siebie pretensji. Musiał wraz z Samem pojawić się na mszy za ich Mistrza, nie mógłby się nie pojawić. To był jego obowiązek, jako wiernego. A syn, będący w takim stanie nie mógł iść tam i rozpraszać wszystkich swoim zapachem. John był przekonany, że Dean skoro zawsze był potulny i posłuszny, nic nie zrobi. Tym razem jednak się pomylił…

John zaparkował z ostrym szarpnięciem na parkingu pod kościołem i szybko wysiadł. Otworzył tylne drzwi i wyszarpał Deana z samochodu. Nie martwiąc się jego zamykaniem, wprowadził syna do budynku i zaprowadził od razu na tyły, gdzie mieszkali i urzędowali Mistrzowie. Dean starał się opierać, wyrywać ojcu, bojąc się tam iść, ale będąc jedynie słabą, obolałą Omegą, nie wiele mógł zdziałać, naprzeciw Alfie. Ojciec szarpał go ostro i prowadził do Mistrza. W nowocześniejszej części budynku spotkali kobietę, która zajmowała się interesantami, nowymi wiernymi albo osobami, które chciały skontaktować się z mistrzami, lub o coś zapytać. John mocno trzymał go za ramię nie pozwalając mu się wyrywać. Powiedział twardo do kobiety, że pilnie musi się zobaczyć z mistrzem Crowleyem i kobieta widząc powagę sytuacji poszła, a raczej pobiegła po Mistrza. Crowley akurat jadł obiad po odprawieniu mszy i nie był w nastroju, by teraz kogokolwiek przyjmować, ale gdy usłyszał, że to zdenerwowany John Winchester z synem w rui, od raz wstał od stołu, wytarł usta serwetką i poszedł do nich. W tym czasie Dean próbował na próżno ubłagać ojca, by nie oddawał go w ręce Crowleya. Tłumaczył się i prosił, ale na darmo. Chłopak zobaczył idącego w ich stronę z nietęgą miną Mistrza i wiedział, że teraz już nie ma odwrotu. 

-John, co się stało? - Zapytał, gdy tylko do nich podszedł.

-Siadaj!-John warknął i syn posłusznie usiadł na krześle przy ścianie. - Mistrzu, prosiłbym o pana pomoc.- Mężczyźni oddalili się nieco, by Dean nie słyszał ich rozmowy.- Mój syn, w czasie gdy tu dzisiaj byliśmy… -Nie umiał tego nawet nazwać.- Się zaspokajał jakimś wibratorem, czy czymś takim…- Przyłapaliśmy go, gdy wróciliśmy.

-Rozumiem…- Mistrz średnio był zaskoczony, Omegi zawsze chętne były do łamania ustanowionych zasad a Deana już od badania Deana podejrzewał, że coś jest na rzeczy. Nie mylił się. Dean był słaby, uległy. To musiało się tak skończyć.- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz John?

-Sam nie wiem… Co zazwyczaj kościół robi w takiej sytuacji?- John sądził, że jakaś kara by mu się przydała, ale co z jego czystością, która miała być nienaruszona? Przecież żadna wierząca Alfa nie zechce go takiego… Brudnego, wybrakowanego…

-Wiesz, są różne metody, zależy co chcesz uzyskać.

-Chciałbym, by można go było jakoś, wie Mistrz… Oczyścić. I żeby więcej tego nie robił. No i oczywiście jakaś kara za nieposłuszeństwo.

-Doskonale John, myślałem o tym samym, proponowałbym…- Mistrz Crowley spostrzegł, że mimo tego, iż Dean miał cały czas spuszczoną głowę, to czujnie nasłuchiwał wilczym słuchem ich rozmowę. Crowley chwycił Johna za ramię i odciągnął jeszcze dalej od Omegi, by nie mógł słyszeć.

Dean podniósł głowę, gdy przestał słyszeć ich rozmowę. Zobaczył, jak obaj odsuwają się od niego jeszcze bardziej i szeptają coś do siebie w tajemnicy. Zapewne obmyślali plan. Żaden z nich nie puściłby mu tego płazem, więc pewnie dogadywali się co do kary. 

-Dobrze mistrzu, dziękuję bardzo.- Dean zdołał wysyczeć, gdy wymienili uścisk dłoni. John spojrzał jeszcze tylko z pogardą na syna i wyszedł.

-Chodź Dean.- Crowley stanął przed nim, górując i warknął oschle.

-Ale gdzie?- Dean, choć starał się trzymać do tej pory i być dzielny, to teraz, gdy stał już u progu kary, jaka go czeka wystraszy się. Zbladł i z trudem powstrzymywał wciąż napływające do oczy łzy.

-Chodź, chodź…- Popędził. Chwycił chłopca za ramię i zaczął prowadzić do jakiegoś pokoju. Dean był bezsilny poddał się, nie chciało mu się już walczyć, gdy tak wszystkie jego ruchy był skazane na klęskę. Mistrz wprowadził go do jakiegoś pokoju, z dużym biurkiem, ogromną mahoniową, ciężką szafą i co najgorsze z drzwiami, uchylonymi tak, że Dean mógł zobaczyć, co jest za nimi. Ten pokój, w którym on go ostatnim razem badał. Wróciły niemiłe wspomnienia. Spodziewał się tego w sumie. To pewnie był gabinet Mistrza, połączony z tym gabinecikiem lekarskim. Stał wystraszony, ale wyprostowany. Poczekał aż drzwi zamkną się. Nie skłamie, że nie wzdrygnął się na dźwięk domykanych drzwi, nie skłamie, że nie zadrżał, gdy Mistrz położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Twój tata mi już powiedział, dlaczego tu jesteście. Powiedz mi.- Crowley siadł za biurkiem z założonymi rękami. Dean wciąż stał, posłusznie, ale z dozą niepewności i niesubordynacji w swojej postawie.- Powiesz mi dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Przecież wiesz, że to zabronione, tak?

-Tak, wiem.- Odpowiedział krótko.

-Więc czemu się tak zachowałeś?- Zapytał, zaskoczony postawą Omegi.

-Bo jestem Omegą i tego potrzebuję. - Odważył się nieco podnieść głos.- Pan nawet nie wie, jak to ciężko jest być Omegą.

-Przykro mi, ale taka twoja rola.- Crowley uciął jego wywody. Nie zamierzał ich słuchać. Każda Omega tłumaczyła się tak samo. Tymi samymi argumentami, które już miał wyryte w pamięci i nie chciało mu się słuchać ich kolejny raz. Taka była ich rola, takie się urodziły i muszą nauczyć się z tym żyć. - Długo już grzeszysz? To był pierwszy raz?

-Nie. Zacząłem to robić niedługo po badaniu, gdy miałem ruję.- Przyznał, bo nie było co ukrywać. Czy dostanie bury za jeden, czy dwa razy to i tak nic nie zmieni, a jego sumienie będzie czystsze.

-Wiesz, że muszę cię zbadać?- Dean pokiwał głową. - Nie będziesz wyprawiać żadnych harców? Ani stroił fochów, jak ostatnio?- Dean odpowiedział milczeniem. Cóż milczenie to też odpowiedź. Mistrz wskazał chłopcu drzwi do gabineciku. Dean odetchnął dyskretnie i starając się nie spanikować wszedł do środka. - Rozbierz się od pasa w dół i na kozetkę. - Dean znał już panujące w tym pokoju zasady. Bezradnie rozebrał spodnie i bieliznę. Crowley przysunął sobie mały stoliczek z narzędziami do fotela i założył rękawiczki. Nie omieszkał spojrzeć też na Omegę. Gdy Dean ściągnął z siebie bieliznę. Zobaczył plamkę krwi na ich tyle. Nieco się zaniepokoił, ale nie dał niczego po sobie poznać. Chłopka posłusznie usiadł na fotelu i wiedząc co ma zrobić, bez skrępowania wsunął nogi w strzemiona. Crowley zdziwił się bezpośredniością Omegi. Ostatnim razem, gdy tu siedział, bał się, płakał, wstydził i zakrywał, a teraz, był wiele pewniejszy siebie. Crowley nie wiedział, że to wszystko zasługa pewnej niebieskookiej Alfy, która uświadomiła mu jego wartość i podbudowała pewność siebie. Dean wiedział, że jest ładny, bo Cas wiele razy go o tym zapewniał, przez co nabrał świadomości, że nie musi się siebie wstydzić, być jak te wszystkie wstydliwe i zacofane Omegi. Bać się siebie, swoje seksualności. Po co? On już taki nie był. Cas pokazał mu, co może czerpać ze swojego ciała i nie zamierzał sobie niczego zabierać. Był ładny i miał śliczne ciało, on o tym wiedział i czuł swoją wartość. I Cas też wiedział, na co zasługuje i mu to dawał. - Rozsuń trochę szerzej nogi.- Dean posłusznie skorygował postawę. Crowley nieco niepewnie spojrzał między jego uda. Zobaczył tam zaschnięta krew i małą rankę w jego najintymniejszej sferze, z której niewielką stróżką płynęła świeża krew. Przyjrzał się temu i wiedząc już, że John wyciągnął gwałtownie z syna tę zabawkę i mógł mu przez przypadek wyrządzić krzywdę. Chwycił nieco watę i spirytus. Nalał nico na materiał i przetarł zaciskające się z bólu wejście. Dean uciekł nieco od szczypiącego spirytusu, po chwili jednak uspokoił się, kiedy Mistrz przemywał okolice ud i pachwin i nie dotykał najbardziej obolałego miejsca. - Rozluźnij się.- Crowley wsunął w niego palce bez większego oporu, od razu poznał, że John miał stu procentową racje. Dean był nieznacznie rozszerzony w środku i nieco obtarty. Nie pozostawiło to wątpliwości, co Omega robił podczas nieobecności ojca.- Już wszystko wiem. Zejdź z fotela i zostań tu. Nie ubieraj się- Crowley patrzył surowo i nieustępliwe na Deana. Chłopak zszedł niepewnie i stanął przy fotelu. Crowley wstał i poszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju. Z wielkiej szafy wyciągnął coś, ale Dean nie był w stanie dostrzec co. Usłyszał tylko szczęk metalu i zamykanie drzwi od szafy. Crowley wrócił, trzymając coś w dłoni, Dean nie potrafił zidentyfikować co to, ale poczuł, że nic dobrego.- Rozmawiałem z twoim tatą. Ustaliliśmy, że jeżeli po zbadaniu cię, upewnię się, że zgrzeszyłeś, założymy ci to.- Crowley nie przejął się pokazywaniem mu przedmiotu.- Stań przodem do fotela, oprzyj dłonie i pochyl się.

-Ale po co?- Dean się zaniepokoił. Cofnął się o mały kroczek.

-Rób co mówię.- Zdenerwowała go niesubordynacja. Obrócił go za ramię przodem do fotela. Przycisnął go za kark i Dean ratując się przyjął żądaną postawę. Crowley stanął za nim i spróbował założyć na jego genitalia jakąś zimną, metalową blachę. Przestraszony zaczął się wyrywać.- Nie szamocz się!- Przytrzymał go za kark i dokończył zakładanie tego… czegoś. Dean spojrzał na siebie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, co ma na sobie. Jakiś dziwne metalowe majtki, które bardzo mocno opinały jego penis, powodując niemiły ucisk, drapanie i jednocześnie zachodziły na jego tył, całkowicie zasłaniając jego wejście. Dean przeraził się. Będąc w rui, penis stał na baczność, a teraz był mocno uciskany, boleśnie zgniatany, przez co Dean odczuwał nie lada dyskomfort. Ta metalowa bielizna była bardzo przyległa i Dean czuł, że ma na celu uniemożliwić mu jakąkolwiek masturbację.- To pas cnoty, jakbyś nie wiedział.- Burknął.- To da nam pewność, że już niczego więcej nie będziesz próbować. Na czas ruj ojciec będzie ci to zakładać. Jak widziałeś, zamykany jest na klucz, więc nawet nie próbuj go ściągać, bo tylko się poranisz. Jest tak wyprofilowany, byś mógł załatwiać bez problemu swoje potrzeby i byś się nie dotkał. Nie płacz.- Crowley warknął, gdy tylko łzy polały się po jego policzkach.- Trzeba było myśleć wcześniej. To jest tylko jedna z twoich kar. Po rui, a więc myślę, że od poniedziałku, po szkole ojciec będzie cię tutaj przywodził. Będziesz mógł przez chwilę się pomodlić, a potem będziesz pomagał Mistrzom w kościele. Sprzątał, usługiwał, może pomagał w kuchni. Będzie tak codziennie, oprócz niedziel, aż do odwołania, aż zobaczymy, że odpokutowałeś swoje grzechy.- Dean słuchał, nie mogąc wierzyć w to, co słyszy. Był pod tym względem już wyzyskiwany w domu i teraz jeszcze tu? Pewnie będzie musiał wstawać jeszcze wcześniej do szkoły, by rano ogarnąć dom, albo zostawać do późnej nocy. - Postanowiliśmy z twoim tatą również, że spróbujemy cię uratować. I wyrządziłeś sobie ogromną krzywdę. Spróbujemy cię uratować przed potępieniem. Przejdziesz rytuał oczyszczenia.- Crowley mówił sucho i beznamiętnie. Dean z bezsilności stał nieco skulony, patrząc w podłogę. Niezłej biedy napytał sobie tak małym gestem. Tak wiele na niego spadnie, obciąży go. I jeszcze jakiś głupi rytuał, który będzie musiał przetrwać, gdy jest tak obolały i zmęczony rują.- Ubieraj się. Idziemy.- Dean pokornie zrobił krok w stronę krzesła, gdzie zostawił ciuchy. Pas był ciężki i obcierał wnętrze jego ud i w pasie. Mocno ściskał jego genitalia i powodował ból przy każdym kroku. Dean starał się przejść te kilka metrów do krzesła, ale było mu bardzo ciężko. Nie potrafił się w tym poruszać, nawet początkowo ciężko mu było głębiej odetchnąć. Spodnie ledwo się na nim dopięły. Był obolały i zdenerwowany, a Crowley tylko pośpieszał. Zabrał go do głównej sali modlitewnej, gdzie zgromadziło się całkiem sporo wiernych. ¾ ławek było pozajmowanych przez wiernych, którzy najwyraźniej byli tu dla niego, a raczej przez niego, by uczestniczyć w tym chorym rytuale. Dean zobaczył swojego ojca wraz z Samem siedzących w pierwszej ławce. John wyglądał, tak jak sobie wyobrażał, surowy, nieustępliwy. Sam smutny, posłał mu pocieszające spojrzenie. Dean czuł się skrępowany przed tyloma ludźmi. Nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Zobaczył w przyciemnionym świetle krzesło na środku ołtarza, wszędzie paliły się jakieś kadzidełka, świece. Crowley nakazał mu usiąść na krześle. Dean nie widząc drogi ucieczki, posłusznie zbliżył się do drewnianego krzesła. Powoli przymierzył się , by usiąść, ale poczuł tylko kłujący ból. Krzesło był twarde i przez to metalowy pas jeszcze bardziej się wbijał. Dean stęknął cicho i jakimś sposobem ulokował się na twardym siedzisku. 

Rytuał trwał ze trzy godziny. Crowley przebrał się w jakieś dziwne szaty i zaczął odprawiać modły. Kręcił się wokół niego, z dymiącym kadzidełkiem z białej szałwii w ręku i łacińską książką z modlitwami. Crowley czytał je, a wierni modlili się. Każdy z nich oprócz Sama patrzyli na niego z pogardą, obrzydzeniem. Czuł się, jak darmowe przedstawienie dziwadeł w cyrku, na którego patrzą i wytykają palcami. Co jakiś czas kropił go wodą święconą, jakby chciał wypędzić z niego diabła, albo co najmniej demona. Czuł się upokorzony i obolały. Marzył by wstać i uciec, ale w tym żelaznym wdzianku nie dobiegłby nawet do drzwi. 

Gdy Crowley w końcu skończył, Dean odetchnął z ulgą. Crowley pozwolił mu zejść z ołtarza do rodziny. Szepnął jeszcze do Johna, że w poniedziałek maja się pojawić i on tak przetrenuje Deana w obowiązkach Omeg, że nie będzie już więcej myślał o łamaniu zasad.

John zabrał Deana do domu. W samochodzie posadził Deana z tyłu, a młodszego syna do przodu. Zapadła cisza. John siedział skupiony na drodze, a Sam, choć bardzo chciałby teraz przytulić brata, nie mógł, widząc każdą groźną minę ojca, gdy choćby odwracał się w stronę tylnego siedzenia. Sam dowiedział się od ojca, jaka kara spotka Deana i bardzo mu współczuł. Widział, jak ciężko było Deanowi wytrzymać na mszy. Ciągle kręcił się na krześle z niewygody i krzywdy zadawanej mu przez ruję. Sam ledwo powstrzymywał się przed pobiegnięciem do niego i uratowaniem go przed tym cierpieniem. Spuszczał wzrok, nie mogąc patrzeć na rozgrywające się katusze. Wiedział, że Dean zapłaci sporą cenę za swoja niesubordynację, ale był świadom też tego, że Dean będzie potrzebował jego pomocy, wsparcia, opieki…


	32. Jesień średniowiecza

Gdy wreszcie dotarli do domu, Dean z trudem wysiadł z auta. Powoli i ostrożnie stawiał każdy krok, czując, jak ciężki pas obciera go i krępuje ruchy. Sam patrzył bezradnie na brata. Miał ogromną ochotę podejść, podtrzymać go, pomóc, ale ojciec wciąż srogo patrzył na nich obu. Spoglądał beznamiętnie na starszego syna, jakby nie wiedząc, o co chodzi, czemu jest taki powolny, obolały. Bezczelnie czekał przy drzwiach i ponaglał go, by szedł szybciej i nie przeżywał. Dean starał się być odważny, dzielnie wszedł do domu i zaczął kierować się na górę do swojego pokoju.

-Dean!- John krzyknął na syna, który zatrzymał się tuż przy schodach. Obrócił się do ojca.- Nie chcę cię tu widzieć, zrozumiałeś? Masz siedzieć w swoim pokoju, Sam będzie ci nosił jedzenie. W każdą ruję będziesz to nosił. Nie pozwolę więcej, byś się tak zhańbił. Okrył hańbą całą naszą rodzinę! Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś zobaczę, że coś kombinujesz, to będziesz to nosił cały czas, aż jakaś Alfa godna ciebie, nie poprosi mnie o klucz. A teraz idź! Nie mam ochoty cię więcej oglądać.- Ojciec wygłosił wszystko oschle, nie zważając na poszczególne łzy syna, odszedł do kuchni. Dean wytarł łzę, która spłynęła mu po policzku i zaczął wdrapywać się po schodach. Powoli i mozolnie wchodził na każdy stopień, Sam podszedł do niego szybko, gdy tylko ojciec odszedł na bezpieczną odległość.

-Chodź, pomogę ci.- Chwycił go pod ramię i pomógł wchodzić po schodach. Dean był wdzięczny, każdy krok sprawiał mu ból, a gdy brat podtrzymywał go, było mu zdecydowanie lżej.- Powoli, nie śpiesz się.- Sam łagodnie go spowalniał, by ten się nie forsował.- Przepraszam, że tak wyszło. - Zaczął smutno.- Chciałem cię zawiadomić, że wracamy wcześniej, ale wciąż było zajęte.  
-To nie twoja wina. - Odpowiedział, dysząc ciężko.- Nie obwiniaj się o nic. Widocznie tak musiało być…- Dean mówił powoli i flegmatycznie. Samuel podprowadził go do jego sypialni.- Dziękuję.- Sam otworzył mu drzwi i wpuścił przez nie brata.

-Nie ma sprawy… - Pogłaskał brata po ramieniu.- Posprzątałem twój pokój i wywietrzyłem.- Oznajmił, na co usłyszał ciche, wdzięczne dziękuje.- Pewnie jesteś głodny. Na co masz ochotę? Przyniosę ci.- Zaproponował i pomógł bratu ułożyć się na łóżku.

-Niczego nie chcę, nie jestem głodny. - Dean zrzucił buty i położył się w miarę wygodnie.

-Dobrze, ale jakbyś tylko czegoś potrzebował, wołaj. - Sam uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Dajesz sobie jakoś radę? - Zapytał, nakrywając go, skotłowaną w dole łóżka pościelą. Wiedział, że bratu przez ruję jest strasznie ciężko i nie potrzebuje być ogrzewany dodatkowo przez pościel, ale sądził, że będzie się czuł bezpieczniej pod nią, da mu to jakąś barierę między nim a światem.

-Źle się czuję, wszystko mnie boli i to cholerstwo mnie obciera…- Wyznał, zmęczonym głosem.- Staram się jakoś trzymać, ale jest mi strasznie ciężko.- Dean miał momenty, gdy był dzielny, spokojny, jakby był ponadto wszystko, ale bywały też chwile, gdy całkowicie się rozsypywał, płakał i odwracał się plecami do całego świata. -Zaraz zadzwonię do Castiela, bo potrzebuję z nim pogadać, usłyszeć jego głos, a poza tym, musi być przerażony tym wszystkim…- Do Deana dotarło, że nie tylko dla niego te chwile były przykre, Cas też przeżywał swoje, martwił się, obwiniał…

-Dobrze, będę trzymał ojca z dala od twojego pokoju, nie martw się niczym.- Pogłaskał go po głowie, powoli oddalił się i wyszedł. Dean odetchnął głęboko i na chwilę zamknął oczy. Pomimo że Sam wywietrzył, wciąż czuł śliczny zapach orgazmu, który potęgował gwałtownie jego ruję. Dean otarł czoło i zaczął kręcić się na łóżku w poszukiwaniu telefonu. W amoku tego, co się stało, nie zauważył, gdzie upadł. Szukał pod poduszką, w kołdrze… Dopiero gdy nieco odchylił materac, zauważył, że telefon leży pod łóżkiem na podłodze. Sięgnął ręką i wyciągnął komórkę. Zobaczył 37 nieodebranych od Castiela i 11 od Sama. Szybko wybrał numer ukochanego i zadzwonił. Alfa odebrał już po pierwszym sygnale.

-Dean?! -Alfa zapytał gwałtownie.- To ty?!

-Tak Cas, to ja. - Uśmiechnął się, był szczęśliwy, słysząc ukochany głos.

-Kochanie. Boże, jak dobre, że dzwonisz, odchodziłem od zmysłów. Jak się czujesz? Co się z tobą działo? Próbowałem się dodzwonić, ale nie odbierałeś. Dean ja cię tak bardzo przepraszam… Próbowałem cię uratować, chciałem cię dogonić, ale nie mogłem przez ten cholerny gips. Przepraszam… Biegłem na złamanie karku, ale was nie dogoniłem, nie umiałem cię znaleźć, ocalić, przepraszam, proszę, nie nienawidź mnie.- Cas w tempie karabinu maszynowego wyrzucał słowa i uczucia.

-Cas, spokojnie, ja cię kocham, nie obwiniaj się. - Dean zaczął uspokajać.- Nic sobie nie zrobiłeś? Z nogą w porządku?- Zapytał zmartwiony. Nieco widział, jak Cas biegł za nimi, kulejąc na tę nogę, nie zginając jej, cierpiąc. Bał się, że zaszkodzi tym sobie, tan jego nogi się pogorszy, nie daj boże nieodwracanie.

-Ja?- Zdziwił się, że chłopak zapytał, gdy teraz to on był pokrzywdzonym.- Nie mi nic… Nie martw się o mnie. Proszę, powiedz mi, jak ty się czujesz? Coś cię boli? Co z tobą robili? Dean, kochanie, skarbie...- Cas był bliski paniki, gdy ten nie odzywał się przez tyle godzin. Wciąż wyglądał za okno, szukał w Internecie adresu kościoła rodziny Winchesterów, ale nie wiedział nawet, jak nazywa się dokładnie. Rozważał nawet dzwonienie na policje, jeśli Dean nie wróci do jutra. Jeśli by się wydał ich związek, to trudno. Nie obchodziło go to, musiał go ratować za wszelką cenę.

-Ojciec zabrał mnie do kościoła. - Zaczął opowiadać, starając się nie roztrząsać uczuć z dzisiejszych wydarzeń.- Mistrz mnie ukarał, będę przez następny czas po rui pomagał w kościele zaraz po szkole. Do tego przeszedłem rytuał oczyszczenia.

-To znaczy? Co ci robili? Skrzywdzili cię kochanie?- Cas doskonale czuł, że każde takie kościelne rytuały, zwyczaje itd. to nigdy nic dobrego.

-Nie, to było upokarzające i bolało mnie od rui, ale to nic strasznego. Tylko się za mnie modlili, patrzyli na mnie jak na jakiegoś przestępcę. Gorsze było…- Dean nie umiał znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Wstydził się tego, co mu zrobiono, jak go ukarano. - Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć…

-Co kochanie?- Cas nie mógł przestać pieszczotliwe go nazywać. Tak się niego bał, a teraz, gdy wreszcie mógł go usłyszeć, nie chciał szczędzić mu czułych słówek. -Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. Co się tam działo? Powiedz mi, proszę. Niczego się nie wstydź.- Cas nie umiał określić swoich uczuć z tego momentu. Jakby złość, że nie ochronił go, że zapewne brutalnie go potraktowano i ulga, że już jest w domu, cały, względnie zdrowy i bezpieczny.

-Mistrz założył mi taki pas. - Dean przyznał się, choć niechętnie, bardzo zawstydzało go to, co z nim zrobiono, że potraktowano go, jak dziwadło, złoczyńcę, którego trzeba ukarać i robić wszystko, by więcej niczego takiego nie zrobił.

-Pas?- Zmartwił się.

-Cnoty…- Dodał, starając się nieznacznie poprawić na łóżku, ale niewygodna bielizna tylko jeszcze bardziej wbiła się w skórę pod pośladkami. Do tego ruja wciąż nie dawała mu spokoju i wciąż czuł okropne gorąco, ból mięśni, cały ten wilczy bałagan.

-Pas cnoty? Taki metalowy, wielki, jak w średniowieczu?- Cas skojarzył. Nigdy takiego nie widział i jakoś nie ciągło go specjalnie, by zobaczyć, ale ten na jego Omedze, przez który cierpi. Musiał widzieć, co tak krzywdziło jego maleństwo.

-Nie do końca…-Dean nie chciał zbytnio opisywać tego, co zmuszony jest nosić. Wstydził się tego, jak jest traktowany, co z nim robią. Pomimo że ufał Castielowi bezgranicznie, wstydził się sam siebie. Nie chciał, by widział go takiego.- Jest spory, metalowy i ciężki, ale jakoś daję radę. Ciężko mi się w tym chodzi, strasznie mi to przeszkadza. Myślałem, że oszaleję, gdy siedziałem tam tyle godzin, w niewygodnym, uwierającym pasie, na drewnianym krześle, ruja szalała…- Chlipał.

-Kochanie...- Cas odetchnął, by samemu też nie pogrążyć się w smutku, tylko zapanować nad sytuacją, jak Alfa.- Możesz wysłać mi zdjęcie?- Poprosił.

-Wolałbym nie…- Delikatnie odmówił, zbyt się wstydził, to było upokarzające, nie chciał, by Cas widział go takiego.

-Skarbie, nie wstydź się, proszę… Chciałbym zobaczyć, nie przejmuj się niczym.- Łagodnie nalegał, uspokajał.

-Dobrze, daj mi chwilę…- Uległ. Odsunął telefon od ucha. Niezgrabnym ruchem rozpiął pasek i zsunął spodnie. Było mu głupio, ale zamierzał spełnić prośbę Alfy. Zrobił zdjęcie i wysłał. - Powinieneś już je dostać.

-Mam…- Cas otworzył zdjęcie i dosłownie go zatkało. Ne potrafił wydusić słowa. Zdjęcie przedstawiało śliczne bioderka Deana, spowite ciężkim, zimnym metalem, który ranił jego uda i podbrzusze. Widział czerwone ślady, obtarcia, ranki. To zdjęcie zmartwiło go jeszcze bardziej, starał się wyobrazić sobie, jak to mogłoby wyglądać, i spodziewał się czegoś podobnego, ale co innego wyobrażać sobie, a co innego zobaczyć to naprawdę, na swojej miłości, poczuć, co przeżywa ta biedna Omega. - Skarbie… To…

-Wygląda tragicznie, wiem…- Smutno odmruknął.

-Nie skarbuniu…- Zaprzeczył, choć wbrew temu, co naprawdę sądził. To wyglądało strasznie…- Bardzo cierpisz, to jest najgorsze. Bolą cię te obtarcia? -Zapytał troskliwie.

-Tak, trochę krwawią…- Przyznał, pociągnął cicho nosem i spojrzał przez okno na dom Castiela. Zastanawiał się, czy ten patrzy teraz na niego, czy widzi go i to jak się czuje. Ruja szalała w jego ciele, jego wyostrzone instynkty zmuszały go do zaspokojenia się, ale ten cholerny pas ograniczał go, bronił przed grzechem. W dodatku zadawał ból, który karał go za wszelkie błędy, jakie popełnił.

-Mas je tylko na udach i brzuchu, czy jeszcze gdzieś?- Zapytał, widząc dość ostre krawędzie pasa, które bez większej trudności rozcięłyby jego skórę, przy gwałtownym ruchu.

-To uciska mnie wszędzie…-Dean na samo wspomnienie o otarciach, poczuł piekący ból, szczypanie na każdym skrawku skóry, który stykał się z metalem. - Tam też…

-Obciera cię tam?- Cas starał się odsunąć od siebie okropne obrazy poranionej skóry, która była tak nieskazitelna, piękna, miękka, delikatna, pachnąca tak cudownie, którą całował, do której zbliżał twarz, by wyzuć upajający zapach, by poczuć jej ciepło, by móc jej dotknąć i zapamiętać jej smak, teksturę.

-Mhm…- Mruknął potakująco.- Do tego tata…- Dean nie wiedział, czy Cas widział, co ojciec zrobił mu, gdy znalazł go w tak niedwuznacznej sytuacji.

-Co tata? Skrzyczał cię? Skrzywdził? Zbił!?- Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z gniewem i niepohamowaną furią. Czuł, że jeśli Omega potwierdzi jego obawy, to wybuchnie gniewem i rozszarpie wszystkich, ojca, mistrza, każdego, kto podejdzie mu się pod rękę i nie będzie trzymał strony Deana.

-Nie, nie zbił. - Cas odetchnął głęboko, by się opanować.- Skrzyczał i zbeształ. Do tego wtedy… On… Wyciągnął ze mnie…

-Wiem, kochanie, wiem…- Widział, jak John zareagował, gdy zobaczył syna. Wściekł się i dosłownie wyrwał z Deana zabawkę. Nie widział, czy czegoś mu nie, czy tylko po prostu to z niego gwałtownie wyciągnął, czy może go skrzywdził, zrobił mu coś… - Klin zdążył napuchnąć?- Chciał się upewnić. Wiedział, że w takim razie ból musiał być bardzo duży. Pomimo że rozmiar zabawki nie był jakoś bardzo pokaźny, to napuchnięty klin zajmował całe jego wnętrze i być może nawet je rozerwał, gdy John…

-Tak… On mnie tam trochę… Uszkodził.- Dean cichutko wyznał, zawstydzony i ostrożny, by Cas nie zaczął znów wchodzić w tryb zaborczego Alfy, który broni swoją Omegę.- Mistrz to zauważył, jak mnie badał…

-Uszkodził?! Badał?- Wściekł się.- Chcesz powiedzieć, że...- Castiel doskonale pamiętał, jaki Dean był po ostatnim badaniu, przestraszony, zapłakany, zbrukany. Teraz trzymał się lepiej, ale to nie znaczy, że Cas nie przejął się tak bardzo, jak wtedy. W dodatku, teraz badanie wykonywał, gdy Dean naprawdę był tam obolały, uszkodzony.

-Ale to nie jest jakaś duża rana, niewielka, troszeczkę krwawiła, ale…

-Krwawiła? Nie, kochanie to już za dużo... Ciągle tylko coś ci się dzieje, ktoś cię krzywdzi… - Cas złagodził głos, by nie przerazić Omegi.- Tyle przeszedłeś, pewnie byłeś przerażony, bałeś się…

-Nie… Próbowałem być dzielny. Dla ciebie…- Wyznał, a Casowi od razu zrobiło się cieplej na sercu, zdołał się nawet lekko uśmiechnąć.

-Kochanie…- Castiel mówił rozczulony głosem.- Bardzo się cieszę, że tak do tego podszedłeś, dziękuje, że byłeś odważny dla mnie. Świetnie się spisałeś.- Chwalił.

-Cas… A ty na mnie patrzysz? W sensie teraz…- Spytał zainteresowany.

-A mogę?- Zapytał, chcąc uzyskać pozwolenie.

-Możesz, pewnie, że możesz. Chyba też muszę sobie kupić lornetkę, mógłbym patrzeć na ciebie, tak jak ty na mnie.- Dean uśmiechnął się beztrosko.

-Uwielbiam taki twój śmiech. Jest kochany.-Castiel przysiadł się na parapecie i patrzył przez lornetkę na chłopca, widział, jak wiernie wpatrywał się tymi swoimi zielonymi oczkami w jego dom, starając się dostrzec w oknie postać Alfy. - Cieszę się, że już jesteś bezpieczny…- Dean spoglądał ufnie, czekając na każde słowo Castiela. Alfa wiedział, że jego skarb nie jest i tak naprawdę nigdy nie był bezpieczny. Zawsze coś mu groziło, wykorzystywało jego uległość, naiwność. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie czuł się całkowicie pewny swojej przyszłości.- Choć nie, bezpieczny będziesz, gdy cię stamtąd zabiorę. - Cas poczuł, że musi wreszcie powiedzieć to, co leżało mu na sercu już od jakiegoś czasu. Co go dobijało i wciąż błagało, by Castiel zabrał Deana w pewne, spokojne miejsce.- Dean dość już się ukrywamy, trzeba z tym skończyć. Musisz być wreszcie bezpieczny, nie żyć w ciągłym stresie. To wszystko ci tylko szkodzi. Idę do ciebie. Zabiorę cię. - Zakomunikował.

-Nie Cas, proszę… - Dean łagodnie się postawił, marzył, by zamieszkać z Castielem, nareszcie być szczęśliwym, ale czuł, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy, jest za słaby.

-Dlaczego nie? Nie chcesz być ze mną?- Nie ukryje tego, odmowa Deana zabolała go. Sądził, że on go kocha i chciałby z nim spędzić resztę życia.

-Chcę, bardzo chcę, ale nie możemy, nie chce stracić Sama i taty. Poza tym mam ruję, nie powstrzymasz się… Nie powstrzymamy się…-Dean starał się być rozsądny, a poza tym za bardzo się bał i nie chciał doszczętnie tracić obecnego życia. Nie chciał zrywać więzi, która łączyła go z bratem, zostawiać go samego z ojcem.

-Ale Dean, ja nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś tak cierpiał, nie narażę cię już więcej na nic. W ogóle, gdyby nie ja, to by się nic nie stało.- Znów zaczął się obwiniać.- To ja namówiłem cię do pierwszego razu, to przeze mnie. Gdybym cię nie namówił, to ojciec by się nie dowiedział o niczym…

-Cas, nie obwiniaj się, sam chciałem i niczego nie żałuje. Teraz muszę tylko wszystko wytrzymać, ruję, chodzenie do tego kościoła, służenie tam i naszą rozłąkę. Wytrzymam dla nas, nie wiem tylko, kiedy znów będziemy mogli się zobaczyć. Będę wciąż zajęty i tata będzie mnie pilnował…

-Dobrze Dean, jak sobie życzysz…- Cas przez kilka sekund przemyślał słowa Omegi… - Masz rację… Moja mądra Omega…- Uśmiechnął się. - Ale musisz do mnie dzwonić każdego dnia, kiedy tylko będziesz mieć choć chwilkę.

-Oczywiście. Będę, zapewne w nocy, bo tylko wtedy będę mieć czas. - Przyznał smutno.

-Może być w nocy, zawsze będę mieć przy sobie telefon. A ty proszę, nie płacz i nie bój się, zawsze jestem z tobą i jakbyś kiedykolwiek zmienił zdanie i chciałbyś uciec, wystarczy, że zadzwonisz, wyślesz smsa, cokolwiek i ja przybiegnę. À propos, jutro zdejmują mi gips.- Zakończył dobrą nowiną.

-Naprawdę? To świetnie. Szkoda, że nie mogę pojechać z tobą.

-To nic, jestem dużym chłopcem, poradzę sobie. - Cas zaśmiał się cicho.- W poniedziałek zaczynam też rehabilitację od 8:30.

-Mam nadzieję, że dasz sobie radę. Że z twoją nogą nie będzie źle.

-Na pewno będzie wszystko dobrze i będę dzielny, dla ciebie, tak jak ty byłeś dla mnie. - Cas zobaczył, jak Dean uśmiecha się i rumieni. -Zadzwonię, gdy tylko będzie po wszystkim.

-Dobrze, będę czekać. - Dean chciał zmienić temat, na jakiś łatwiejszy, milszy, by rozluźnić nieco atmosferę i zapomnieć o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach.- A jak idzie ci z książką?

-Kiepsko, za bardzo myślę o tobie, by pracować…- Przyznał.

-Oh… Deanowi zrobiło się głupio, że przez niego i jego problemy Cas zaniedbuje pracę.

-Ale to nic złego, z wydawnictwa jeszcze nie wydzwaniają i mnie nie ponaglają, więc raczej zdążę ze wszystkim. Redaktorka bardzo mnie lubi i daje mi fory. Jak się spóźniam z terminami, to nie urywa mi głowy, więc jakoś to będzie. No, chyba że ktoś znów coś nabroi -Cas uśmiechnął się.

-A o czym będzie ta książka? - Zapytał, zainteresowany i miło zawstydzony.- Czemu nigdy mi nie mówisz, o czym piszesz?- Spytał grzecznie.

-To takie tam głupoty, ale jest z tego zysk, więc… - Cas plątał się, stropił i zawstydził.- Zawsze kochałem książki i dlatego piszę. Zresztą nieważne.- Zakończył, by się nie pogrążać.

-Jasne.- Udał, że wierzy.- Pisz sobie spokojnie, ze mną się nic nie dzieje, nie martw się.- Zapewnił. - Będę dzielny.

-Wierzę, że będziesz. Kocham cię.

-A ja ciebie.- Dean rozłączył się. Ciągle nurtowały go tematy książek Casa. Ciekawy był, o czym pisze, jak pisze. Zdecydował się dowiedzieć. Napisał do Sama krótki sms, by ten, jeśli ma chwilę, przyszedł do niego. Brat już po chwili pojawił się w jego pokoju.

-Czegoś potrzebujesz?- Zapytał, zbliżając się do łóżka.

-Mam do ciebie prośbę. - Sam przysiadł się koło niego na materacu i słuchał uważnie.- Czy mógłbyś iść do księgarni i kupić mi jakąś książkę Jamesa Novaka?

-Jasne…- Sam zdziwił się tą niecodzienną prośbą. -A po co ci?

-Chciałem zająć czymś myśli. - Po części to była prawda, ale też miał palącą chęć dowiedzenia się, co pisze jego miłość.

-Spoko, jakiś konkretny tytuł?- Zapytał, by ułatwić sobie zakup.

-Nie, wybierz coś.- Nie miał pojęcia, co on pisze, więc skąd miał znać tytuły?

-Jasne, a ten Novak, to czasem nie Cas?- Połączył fakty.

-No…- Uśmiechnął się.- James to fałszywe imię.

-Czyli po prostu chcesz sobie poczytać coś od Casa. - Dean potaknął nieco zawstydzony.- Spoko, kupię ci.

-Dzięki, masz pieniądze.- Wyciągnął dwudziestodolarowy banknot, schowany w komódce przy łóżku.

-Skąd je masz ?-Zapytał, przyjmując gotówkę.

-Castiel mi kiedyś dał, bym miał swoje pieniądze. Nie chciałem, ale mi je wcisnął. - Dean zaczął się tłumaczyć.

-W porządku. - Sam odwrócił nieco głowę w stronę drzwi, nasłuchując ruchów ojca za drzwiami. -Skoczę teraz. A jak ty się czujesz?

-Bez większych zmian, gadałem z Casem i wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, już jest lepiej.

-To dobrze, martwiłem się.- Pogłaskał go po włosach.- No nic odpoczywaj...

-Dziękuję bracie.- Uśmiechnął się i poklepał go delikatnie po ramieniu.

Sam wrócił po około pół godziny. Ojciec zajęty był majsterkowaniem przy impali w garażu, więc bez problemu wślizgnął się do pokoju brata i pokazał mu książkę.

-"Pełnia"? - Dean przyglądał się książce, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Na okładce widniało jezioro i gigantyczny księżyc w pełni, znak miłości wilków.- To na pewno jego książka?- Zapytał, choć doskonale widział jego nazwisko u góry okładki.

-James Novak, jedyny, jaki jest. Nawet pytałem sprzedawczyni. Nie wiedziałem, co wybrać, więc wziąłem tą. Na pewno ci się spodoba.- Dogryzł mu z uśmiechem.

-Bardzo śmieszne, nie wiedziałem, że Cas pisze coś takiego, spodziewałem się kryminału, powieści przygodowej, może nawet fantasy, ale nie erotyku.- Dean wciąż nie odrywał wzroku od książki. Przekartkował ją i obrócił na tył, by przeczytać streszczenie powieści.

-Twój Castielek to nie taka cicha woda.- Zaśmiał się.- Nie jest taki grzeczniutki, skoro coś takiego pisze. W łóżku nie będziecie się nudzić.- Szturchnął go łokciem.

-Bardzo śmieszne.- Dean mruknął, udając obrażonego.

-Śmieszne nie śmieszne, ale nieźle trafiłeś. - Poczochrał mu pieszczotliwie włosy i wstał.- Nie przeszkadzam, czytaj sobie. Chociaż podczas rui to…- Sam widział, jak Dean się męczy i sądził, że książka o takiej tematyce tylko spotęguje objawy.

-Gorzej i tak nie będzie.- Miał gdzieś, czy ruja bardziej da o sobie znać, czy nie. Chciał to przeczytać, to zbyt rozpaliło jego ciekawość.

-Jak chcesz… Masz, kupiłem ci też krem na te otarcia, łagodzący, powinien pomóc. - Sam wyciągnął jakąś tubkę z kieszeni i podął bratu. Dean przyjął ja. -Miłej lektury…- Rzucił kąśliwy uśmieszek i wyszedł.

Dean otworzył książkę i zaczął czytać. Lektura wciągnęła go bez reszty, nie oderwał się od niej ani na chwilę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Cas potrafi tak opisywać takie sceny, że ma taką wyobraźnię. Wiedział, że Castiel potrafi być bardzo namiętny, ale nie sądził, że być może podświadomie pragnie dzikiego seksu. Zresztą on by mu z chęcią kiedyś taki podarował. Choć ruja paliła go niemiłosiernie, a pas robił się coraz to bardziej ciasny, to nie przestawał czytać. Skończył ją całą i był pewien jednego, musi przeczytać jeszcze inne jego książki, a kiedyś z pewnością wypróbują co nieco.- Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.


	33. Sposób, by znaleźć czas

Dean z trudem znosił ruję. Cierpiał, płakał i wił się na łóżku przez cały weekend. Bardzo starał się być spokojny i nie robić żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, by otarcia się nie pogarszały, smarował je kremem łagodzącym, ale i tak wciąż się tworzyły, lekko krwawiły. Wciąż czuł swoją twardość pod warstwą blachy, ciekący śluz, gorąc buchający spomiędzy jego nóg, pragnienie, wszystko, czemu nie mógł zaradzić.

Dopiero w niedzielę po południu ruja się uspokoiła i Dean był w stanie w mirę normalnie funkcjonować. W poniedziałek z rana oczywiście John nakazał synowi iść do szkoły. Omega zebrał się z rana i z trudem przygotował śniadanie i posprzątał w domu. Sam jednak śniadania nie zdążył zjeść, zbyt zajęty zadaniami, przydzielonymi mu przez ojca wokół domu. Po posiłku John postanowił, że skoro ten dziś po szkole ma służyć w kościele, to będzie lepiej wykonywał powierzone mu zadania bez pasa, dlatego go z niego ściągnął. Dean czuł się bardzo skrępowany, gdy musiał stanąć przed ojcem nagi od pasa w dół, by ten mógł rozpiąć pas. Otworzył zamek kluczykiem i ciężki metal spadł na podłogę. Dean od razu zasłonił wstydliwe miejsce. John beznamiętnie zabrał pas i nakazał synowi ubrać się i wyjść razem z bratem do szkoły. Gdy tylko zniknęli za zakrętem Dean zatrzymał się i przez chwilę spoglądał pusto na brata. Sam patrzył się nie wiedząc, co się dzieje ani co zrobić. Dean odezwał się dopiero po chwili.

-Sam, nie mogę iść dziś do szkoły. Potrzebuję się zerwać.- Dean powiedział, całkowicie przekonany.

-Czemu? Stało się coś?- Sam zapytał zdezorientowany. Widział w bracie determinacje i palącą chęć uzyskania tego, czego potrzebował.

-W piątek dzwonił do mnie Cas, zdjęli mu już gips i od dziś zaczyna rehabilitację, muszę tam z nim być. -Mówił zdeterminowany.- Już żałuję, że nie mogłem być z nim w szpitalu, dlatego chcę tam z nim dziś być. Wesprzeć go. - Posmutniał, ale z jego oczu nie zniknął płomień odwagi i stanowczości.- Dlatego mam prośbę. Sfałszujesz mi usprawiedliwienie i dasz mojej wychowawczyni? Powiedz, że słabo się czułem i zostałem w domu.- Prosił.

-Jasne, ale ojciec zabiera cię dziś spod szkoły do kościoła, pamiętaj.-Przypomniał, by plan się nie posypał.

-Wiem, zdążę.- Zapewnił.

-W takim razie leć do niego. - Sam uśmiechnął się.- No leć! - Dean pobiegł ucieszony do domu Castiela. Czuł się w obowiązku, jako partner być przy nim, wspierać, w dodatku czytał, że taka rehabilitacja może być bolesna, trudna dla pacjenta i może on potrzebować pomocy, oparcia, dlatego musiał, choćby nie wiem co, zjawić się i dać mu wsparcie, potrzymać za rękę, powiedzieć kilka miłych słów, które by podtrzymały by go na duchu.

Dean wszedł na podwórko Castiela i szybko kamiennym chodnikiem przemieścił się do drzwi wejściowych. Zapukał i poczekał dłuższą chwilę, aż Castiel podejdzie do drzwi. Otworzył mu w ślicznej beżowej koszuli i lekko poprzecieranych jeansach. Dean ucieszył się widząc go w takim ubraniu, nie znów w rozciągniętych dresach, w których mieścił się gips i wymiętej koszulce. 

-Dean! Kochanie! -Cas pochwycił go w ramiona. Przytulił się mocno i pogłaskał po głowie. Dean odwzajemnił uścisk i zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się.- Co tu robisz? Nie jesteś w szkole?- Spytał z twarzą wciśniętą w jego ramię.

-Uciekłem, Sam podrobi mi zwolnienie, nie mógłbym nie być dziś z tobą na rehabilitacji.- Dean wtulał się twarzą w jego koszulę i zaciągał upajającym zapachem Alfy.

-Tak się cieszę. Dobrze, że tu jesteś, tak potwornie się martwiłem.- Cas delikatnie się odsunął, nie puszczając jego ramion. - Jak ty się czujesz? Dobrze wszystko?

-Tak w porządku. - Dean uśmiechnął się i dotknął twarzy Alfy.

-Wejdź do środka.- Cas prawie wciągnął go za dłoń do środka. - Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś. Nie spodziewałem się, sprawiłeś mi cudowną niespodziankę. Ale na pewno nie będziesz miał kłopotów?

-Nie, muszę tylko wrócić pod szkołę przed 14:00, bo ojciec zabiera mnie od kościoła.

-Na pewno cię odstawię o tej godzinie pod szkołę, nie martw się. Tak się cieszę- Cas pochwycił go w ramiona i uniósł, by go pocałować. Dean oddał się w pocałunek i objął jego szuję rękoma.- Aaaa, zapomniałem, twoje ranki.- Cas od razu odstawił go na ziemię.

-Już się prawie zagoiły.- Oznajmił.- Dużo leżałem i jakoś było.

-Mogę je zobaczyć?- Dean wzdrygnął się. W sumie przed Castielem nie miał nic do ukrycia, nie raz widział go przecież nago, a teraz to tylko w bokserkach i tylko spojrzy, nic mu przecież nie zrobi.

-No dobrze.- Cas zdziwił się, że Dean tak łatwo się zgodził. Nie wstydził się, zaufał mu. Wreszcie zrozumiał, że może mu ufać, że on nigdy mu nic nie zrobi, będzie przy nim bezpieczny. Dean rozpiął spodnie i zsunął je do kolan. 

-Nic się nie bój, nic ci nie zrobię, tylko popatrzę.- Ukląkł przy nim i przyjrzał się czerwonym, lekko przybrudzonych krwią rankom. Były niewielkie i niezbyt głębokie. Castiel bardzo delikatnie przesunął po jednej kciukiem. Dean nieco się zatrząsnął i spojrzał w dół. Ujrzał burzę czarnych włosów i śliczne, niebieskie oczy, patrzące na niego z dołu. Cas ucałował jego udo, blisko pachwiny.- Ślicznie pachniesz. Rują.- Powąchał dyskretnie.- Boże jak tobie musiało być ciężko.- Uświadomił sobie.

-Było, ale już dobrze. Już dobrze…- Dean niesiony jakimś dziwnym uczuciem, wtopił palce w piękne włosy. Castiel uniósł się do góry, zakładając u spodnie i objął Deana, pogłaskał go po plecach i pocałował. Dean wspiął się na palce, by lepiej sięgać do Alfy. Pocałunek przerwał im jednak dźwięk klaksonu.

-To taksówka.- Dean niechętnie opadł na pięty.- Musimy iść.

* * *

Oboje wysiedli z taksówki pod kliniką. Castiel jeszcze nieco kulał, starał się nie opierać ciężaru swojego ciała na chorej nodze, więc szybko kuśtykał, przy niewielkiej asyście Deana. Po krótkiej wizycie w recepcji, Castiel skierowany został do sporej sali z kozetką w jakiejś dziwnej klatce, z góry zwisały pasy i taśmy, niedaleko stało łóżko, jakieś piłki do fitnessu, drabinki i inne różne przyrządy do ćwiczeń i rehabilitacji. 

Castiel wszedł do przebieralni i przebrał się w koszulkę i krótkie szorty. Dean poczekał w sali, aż Cas na spokojnie zmieni ubranie i przyjdzie. Gdy dotarł, poczekali zaledwie kilka minut na rehabilitanta. Był nim młody Beta, z angielskim akcentem i spokojnym, grzecznym usposobieniem. Przywitał się i przedstawił.

-Witam, Adam Milligan, będę pańskim rehabilitantem. - Zwrócił się do siedzącego na ławeczce Castiela. Dean stał przy jego boku, z dłonią na jego ramieniu, wycofując się nieco.

-Castiel Novak.- Cas podał mu rękę, by się przywitać.- To mój chłopak Dean. To nie będzie problem, jeśli będzie mi towarzyszył?

-Może zostać, oczywiście o ile nie będzie pana zbytnio rozpraszał.- Beta uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do skrępowanego Omegi.- Widziałem już pana badania, rentgen i myślę, że możemy przystąpić do rehabilitacji.- Wskazał mu kozetkę. Castiel powoli się podniósł i usiadł na wskazanym miejscu.- Powoli pan, że jeszcze zobaczę sobie, co my tu mamy do zrobienia, na czym się skupimy?- Dean znów się wycofał za plecy Castiela i tylko spoglądał na to, co się działo. Adam pochylił się nad nogą i bardzo delikatnie i powoli badał stan kończyny, ruszał nią, uciskał, sprawdzał odruchy i zakres ruchów. Cas czasem nieco syknął, wzdrygnął się z bólu. Opierał się dłońmi za sobą i zaciskał palce na kozetce. Dean widział ból i cierpienie partnera, sięgnął dłonią do jego zaciśniętej pięści i pogładził. Cas spojrzał za siebie na chłopca i posłał mu ciepłe spojrzenie, by się nie martwił, że to nic takiego, tylko troszkę boli, ale wytrzyma. Dean również odwzajemnił się uśmiechem i Castiel odwrócił się do przodu. Gdy Beta skończył, podniósł się i uśmiechnął.- Noga nie wygląda źle, myślę, że wystarczy tak około 5 spotkań i noga powinna wrócić do pełnej sprawności. Myślę, że musimy tylko odpracować zanikłe mięśnie, rozruszać kości, ścięgna, stawy i będzie dobrze. A jeśli będzie pan ćwiczył także w domu, to może nawet tych pięciu nie będzie trzeba. - Uśmiechnął się, widząc, że pacjent i jego towarzysz odetchnęli z ulgą. - Jeśli się pan przypatrzy, to będzie pan mógł niektóre z ćwiczeń wykonywać w domu z partnerem.- Zwrócił się do wciąż wycofanego i zestresowanego Deana. Omega pokiwał głową i poparzył na Alfę, który obrócił się do niego i pogłaskał po ramieniu.

-Wiem, że się martwisz i boisz, ale spokojnie, nie dzieje mi się krzywda.- Cas wyszeptał do Deana, gdy rehabilitant tylko oddalił się po jakiś żel rozgrzewający. Chłopak pokiwał głową nieco uspokojony, ale wciąż czujny i opiekuńczy.

-Na początek rozmasuje mięśnie, proszę położyć się na brzuchu. -Beta wrócił i pomógł Alfie się położyć. Przysunął też Omedze krzesło, blisko kozetki, przy głowie Castiela, by ten sobie spoczął, a nie stał przez cały czas. Dean z ochotą usiadł i przez cały bolesny i przykry masaż trzymał pacjenta za rękę. Cas był Alfą i nie potrzebował tego, ale cieszył się, że Dean był z nim i tak się martwił, tak dbał. Rehabilitant wymasował jego udo oraz łydkę, po czym zaprosił go na łóżko w "klatce" i zapiął jego nogę w uprząż. Na początku tylko "bujał" nogą, wciąż trzymając go za kostkę, ale potem puścił go i nakazał samemu ćwiczyć. Cas cierpiał, zastygłe mięsnie nie chciały współpracować, usilnie starał się zmusić nogę do pracy, ale marnie mu to szło. Dean szeptał pochwały i uspokajające słowa. Głaskał go po nieco spoconym czole i bacznie obserwował każdą czynność, przeprowadzaną na rehabilitacji, by potem móc w miarę możliwości ćwiczyć z Castielem w domu. 

Gdy rehabilitacja się zakończyła, Cas przebrał się i obaj wrócili do domu. Wciąż mieli czas, by na spokojnie wrócić do posiadłości Castiela i spędzić trochę czasu razem. Przez całą drogę, Dean przytulał się do partnera, kładł głowę na jego ramieniu i ukradkiem mu się przyglądał. Castiel nie był zmęczony, cieszył się, że stan nogi nie był zły i Dean był przy nim przez cały czas i tak troskliwie go wspierał. Gdy zajechali do domu weszli do środka i rozsiedli się w salonie. Dean przyniósł z kuchni im sok i zaproponował.

-Wiesz Cas…Ja nie wiem, kiedy będziemy się mogli znów zobaczyć…- Powiedział ze smutkiem.- Więc jeśli nie jesteś zbyt zmęczony, czy obolały, to mógłbym jeszcze z tobą poćwiczyć. Jest dopiero po dziesiątej, więc mamy czas i z nogą będzie lepiej…

-Dobrze. Nie jestem zmęczony, tylko może pomożesz mi się później wykąpać?- Cas uśmiechnął się znacząco. Dean chyba nie do końca pojął znacznie tych słów. Zdziwił się, bo Cas musiał sobie już od jakiegoś czasu radzić sam, a po za tym już nie nosił gipsu. Pokiwał głową i pomógł Castielowi zdjąć spodnie. Ten wygodnie ułożył się na plecach i pozwolił Deanowi powtarzać ćwiczenia. Był o wiele delikatniejszy i słabszy niż Adam, jakby bał się, że każdy najmniejszy ruch wyrządziłby mu krzywdę. - Nie jestem ze szkła, kotku. Możesz mocniej.

-Nie chcę, by cię bolało.- Omega nie zaprzestał subtelnych ćwiczeń.

-Nie boli, nie bój się.- Dean posłuchał i wzmocnił nacisk w ćwiczeniach, choć nieznacznie. Starał się wykonywać każde ćwiczenie jak najdokładniej, jak najlepiej. Cas nie narzekał, po rehabilitacji czuł się lepiej, z niewielkim upływem czasu ćwiczenia nie bolały już tak bardzo, rozluźnił się i przyzwyczaił, dlatego żaden z ruchów Deana nie był bolesny. Nawet jeśli coś tam czasem pociągało, zabolało, strzyknęło, to był tylko chwilowy rzut niewielkiego bólu, który bez problemu mógł znieść. 

-Kupiłem twoja książkę.- Wyznał, gdy po jakiejś godzinie skończyli ćwiczyć i obaj usiedli na kanapie, ciesząc się swoi towarzystwem. Castiel momentalnie się spiął i wzdrygnął.

-Którą?- Zapytał nerwowo i nieco piskliwie. 

-"Pełnię".-Odparł w sumie ciesząc się zakłopotaniem Castiela, nigdy go taki nie widział i cieszył się, że udało mu się. Cas był taki słodki, gdy się wstydził, gdy jego mały sekret ujrzał światło dzienne. 

-Jasna cholera.- Castiel widział, że kiedyś jego książki wyjdą na jaw, Dean dowie się, co pisze. Jego rodzina wiedziała i nie robili z tego problemu, ale z Deanem było inaczej. On był inny, skromny, ułożony, delikatny. Mógł tego nie zaakceptować. Pomimo, że Dean pod wpływem Casa zmieniał się i swoje poglądy na wręcz diametralnie inne, mógł nie zrozumieć, zgorszyć się. - Dean, miałem nadzieję, że jak najpóźniej do tego dotrzesz.

-Czemu? - Zapytał, bacznie się u przyglądając.

-Czemu? Dean… To nie są jakieś tam książki, które czyta każdy.- Mówił, jakby starał się wytłumaczyć ze swoich błędów.

-Wiem, no i co? Mi się bardzo podobała. - Ułożył głowę Alfie na ramieniu, nie przestając się w niego wpatrywać. 

-Naprawdę?- Deanowi się podobało? To niemożliwe. Nie. To piękne.

-Tak! Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz tak świetnie pisać… Opisywać. Że masz taką wyobraźnię.- Uśmiechał się.

-Myślałem, że ci się nie spodoba to, co piszę. Byłeś w końcu taki wierzący i…

-Byłem, już nie jestem. Dawniej, to może bym się i trochę zdziwił, ale teraz…- Dean odważył się przybliżyć do Castiela. Miał ogromną ochotę usiąść mu na kolanach, okrakiem, przytulić się, dotknąć go, pocałować, ale wiedział, że nie może, bo nie jest jeszcze o końca zdrowy. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, Cas jednak załapał delikatnie za jedno z jego ud i przełożył sobie przez swoje kolana. Dean popatrzył na Castiela, a gdy zobaczył, że ten się uśmiecha i wyraźnie ma na niego chętkę, to nie miał już oporów, by siedzieć na nim, całować go zażarcie. Nie chciał, by ten przestał go głaskać, przytulać. Obaj upajali się pocałunkami, zapachami. Dean przez przebytą niedawno ruję wydzielał słodki, mocny zapach, którego Castiel nie był w stanie sobie odmówić. Wąchał go i delikatnie obsypywał całusami po policzkach, czole, szyi. Dean jęknął cichutko i zacisnął pięści na koszuli Castiela.- Chciałbym kiedyś robić z tobą to, co w książkach. To, o czym myślisz, marzysz. O czym fantazjujemy oboje.- Mówił zdyszany, miedzy pocałunkami.

-Dobrze… Dobrze… Dean…- Castiel wiedział, że muszą się powstrzymać, zanim to wszystko zajdzie za daleko, zapach tak się wzmocni, że nic już ich nie powstrzyma. Deana też poczuł, że muszą zwolnić, dlatego przerwał pocałunek i opadł na jego pierś. Głową zanurkował pod jego brodę i wsłuchał się w jego szybkie serce. -Kocham cię…

-A ja kocham ciebie.- Wyznał.- Bardzo cię kocham. 

-Cieszę się, że się urwałeś ze szkoły i przyszedłeś. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Dziękuję.- Cas obejmował go ciasno ramionami.

-Nie mógłbym nie przyjść.- Wymruczał.- Wspominałeś o prysznicu?- Dean wspomniał, gdy tylko ich oba oddechy i serca się uspokoiły. Castiel uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w czoło. Podniósł go nieco, by ten zszedł mu z kolan i obaj poszli do łazienki. Oboje wiedzieli także, że pod prysznicem nic się nie wydarzy, spędzą tylko chwilę sam na sam, nago, ciesząc się swoimi ciałami i myjąc się wzajemnie. 

Dean pozwolił Castielowi rozebrać się do naga. Widział, że wzrok ciągle wędruje mu na rany po pasie cnoty, jego wzrok robił się wtedy pełen wściekłości i troski jednocześnie, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować czy zostać i bronić Omegę, czy atakować. Potem Dean już śmielej i bez niepotrzebnego skrępowania rozebrał Alfę. Weszli razem pod ciepłe strumienie. Dean w mokrych włosach wyglądał jeszcze słodziej, niż zwykle. Cas objął go i zaczął całować nie przejmując się wodą, która spływała im po twarzach i dostawała się do ust, teraz to nie było ważne. Potrzebowali siebie, niczego więcej. Cas namydlił ciało chłopca, dokładnie, pieszcząc skórę. Dean przez cały czas spoglądał na niego z dołu ślicznymi, zielonymi oczami, rozpraszając go. Dean też nie pozostawał mu dłużny, mył jego ciało, cały czas pozwalając Alfie go dotykać, pieścić. Obaj rozpalali się mając ochotę na więcej, ale każdy z nich trzymał się w ryzach. Gdyby poniosło ich choć niewiele bardziej, to nie skończyłoby się tylko na zwykłych pieszczotach. Musieli wyjść spod gorących strumieni, by się aż nadto nie rozochocić. Wytarli się wzajemnie i Cas nakrył go puchatym białym ręcznikiem i wytarł starannie włosy. Pocałował go w nie i zadbał, by nie zmarzł nakrywając za dużym szlafrokiem.

-Ciepło ci?- Cas przeczesał mokre włosy na tył głowy, by nie spadały mu na czoło. Dean pokiwał głową. 

Gdy obaj już się osuszyli i ubrali, zeszli na dół i usiedli na kanapie, by spędzić jeszcze te ostatnie chwile razem, zanim Dean będzie musiał już iść. 

-Cas, bardzo mi głupio cię o to prosić, ale czy nie mógłbym może czegoś zjeść? Bo idę do kościoła i przekąszę coś dopiero wieczorem, a nie zdążyłem zjeść śniadania i...- Tłumaczył się, jakby był winny.

-Jak to nie zdążyłeś zjeść? I mówisz mi to dopiero teraz, skarbie… -Dean zawstydził się i odwrócił wzrok, czując się głupio przed Alfą.- Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej, a nie chodzić głodny.- Cas westchnął, wiedząc, że Dean po prostu wstydził się tego, że jest głodny i nie chciał prosić go o żadne przysługi, z którymi nie czułby się komfortowo. Cas pocałował go w czoło i zaczął zbierać się do kuchni.- Już ci coś szykuję. 

-Nie, nie. Nie fatyguj się. Ja sam sobie coś wezmę, jeśli mogę. Ty odpoczywaj.- Dean podniósł się i położył dłonie na ramionach Castiela, by ten nie wstawał.

-No dobrze, jak chcesz. W kuchni sobie wszystko znajdziesz. Bierz co tylko chcesz.- Uśmiechnął się i patrzył za Omegą, gdy ten poszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju.

-A ty masz na coś ochotę?- Zapytał z kuchni. 

-Nie, dziękuję.- Odpowiedział. 

-A mogę zrobić sobie kanapki?

-Pewnie, weź sobie też coś do picia, w lodówce jest mleko i cola, a koło szafek woda i sok. Herbata jest w szafeczce nad chlebakiem.- Poradził, gdyby Dean czegoś nie znalazł, lub w ogóle zrezygnował. -Tyle ci wystarczy?- Zapytał, gdy Dean wrócił i usiadł na kanapie z talerzem z zaledwie dwiema kanapkami i szklanką wody.

-Tak, ja nie jem dużo. Do wieczora mi wystarczy.- Deanowi aż zaburczało w brzuchu na widok jedzenia. Nie mógł się opanować i zaczął jeść. 

-Jak wolisz. - Cas przypatrzył się przez chwile chłopcu, jak je, a potem usiadł głębiej, objął Omegę i pozwolił mu się w siebie wtulić. 

Reszta czasu, która im została, upłynęła bardzo szybko. Spędzili go na przytulaniu, rozmowach i leniuchowaniu. Ani się obejrzeli i Dean musiał iść do szkoły. Castiel zaproponował taksówkę i ten chętnie się na to zgodził, by zyskać choć kilka minut więcej z Castielem. 

Gdy przyjechała długo się żegnali, wiedząc, że ciężko będzie im się zobaczyć, Dean nie mógł ryzykować, że John dowie się o nieobecnościach, dlatego ustalili, że będą rozmawiać przez telefon, kiedy tylko będą mogli.

Dean zdążył podjechać pod szkołę na kilka minut przed Johnem. Nie chciał jechać do kościoła i pomagać mistrzom, których nie darzył już szacunkiem, odkąd zrobili z niego niewolnika, ich niewolnika, bez praw, bez zdania, bez obrony.


	34. Czasem ktoś musi nas pokierować.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie za tą przerwę, już jest kolejny rozdział :)

Ojciec bez słowa zabrał go do siedziby kościoła. Wysadził przed drzwiami i dopilnował, by wszedł do środka. Tam przejął go już Mistrz Crowley.

-Witam Dean.- Zaczął spokojnie, triumfalnie, ciesząc się, że udało mu się wreszcie znaleźć na niego haka, za którego będzie mógł go ukarać. 

-Dzień dobry.- Odburknął, nie mając dla niego szacunku. 

-Pokażę ci, co będziesz robił.- Mistrz spojrzał z wyższością i zniewagą, po czym obrócił się i zaczął podążać korytarzem. - Ponieważ za niedługo będzie posiłek, to pójdziesz do kuchni, pomożesz kucharzom gotować i podać obiad dla nas Mistrzów oraz kilku gości z innej parafii. Potem pozmywasz wszystko. To ci powinno zając czas do wieczora, bo przybyłych mamy dwudziestu ośmiu, wiec trochę ci to zajmie. Jutro dostaniesz inną pracę. - Mistrz pokazał mu wejście do kuchni i oddał pod opiekę grubszemu Alfie, szefowi kuchni. Ten stanął przed nim, górując zdecydowanie wzrostem i wagą.

\- Dean Winchester?- Zapytał, a gdy Omega potwierdził, ten bez słowa rzucił mu zwinięty fartuch kuchenny. - Obierz i pokrój cebulę na talarki, jak skończysz, to obierz ziemniaki. - Zaczął rozkazywać i wskazywać na produkty. Dean spojrzał zrezygnowany na górę warzyw, którymi polecono mu się zająć. Jednak nie było mocnych. To mu polecono i to wykonał. Uporał się z tym po godzinie. Potem widział, jak pięknie wyszykowane talerze uzupełniane są najróżniejszymi, bogatymi, pysznymi daniami, ładnie przystrajane, dekorowane, po czym wynoszone na salę, do suto zastawionego stołu, gdzie siedzieli Mistrzowie i ich dostojni goście, Mistrzowie z innych parafii i zasłużeni, wysoko postawieni wierni. 

Po kolacji Dean musiał pozmywać talerze obiadowe, deserowe, spodeczki i filiżanki, garnki, rondle, patelnie, miski… Łącznie ponad 200 naczyń. Tak, jak przewidywał Crowley spędził przy zmywaniu garów wiele godzin. Gdy wreszcie skończył, jego ojciec czekał pod kościołem już od pół godziny. Dean był wycieńczony. Marzył, by wreszcie znaleźć się w domu, w łóżku, odpocząć. Wiedział, że Cas prosił go, by gdy tylko będzie miał wolne, zadzwonił lub napisał do niego, ale nie miał siły. Gdy tylko dotarli do domu, Dean położył się na łóżko, by choć na chwilkę odpocząć, potem się wykąpać i odezwać do Casa, ale zasnął i obudził się dopiero rano, gdy ojciec zawołał go, by ten robił śniadanie i zbierał się do szkoły. Idąc z bratem do budynku, odczytywał wiadomości, które napisał mu Cas przez noc. Dean czytał je wszystkie, widząc, jak stres i zmartwienie Castiela wzrastało z każdą kolejną.

"Dean? Jesteś już w domu?" 

"Skarbie? Wszystko dobrze???"

"Odezwij się. Proszę"

"Martwię się o ciebie"

"Oddzwoń, opisz… Cokolwiek, proszę"

"Dean? Odchodzę od zmysłów, co się dzieje?"  
-Co tam tak czytasz?- Sam zapytał, zaglądając mu przez ramię na telefon. - Wszystkie są od Casa?

-Tak, miałem do niego wczoraj napisać, ale usnąłem. - Przyznał, nie odrywając wzroku od wiadomości. 

-To odpisz mu na spokojnie.- Dean pokiwał głową i zabrał się za pisanie.

"Hej Cas, wybacz, że nie odpisałem, wróciłem wczoraj późno i byłem okropnie zmęczony. Od razu usnąłem. Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem. Wszystko dobrze, cały czas pomagałem w kuchni. "

Wysłał wiadomość i wszedł do szkoły. W szatni dostał smsa, którego od razu odczytał. 

"Kochanie, dobrze że odpisałeś, martwiłem się. Dobrze, że dałeś sobie radę. Dziś też idziesz?"

"Tak, przez dłuższy czas będę, dziś dostanę coś innego do roboty…"

Dean i Castiel smsowali jeszcze długo, Omega starał się ukrywać na lekcjach i odpisywać pod ławką. Cas wypytał go o szczegóły jego pracy w kościele, a ten go o rehabilitację. Alfa uznał, że ćwiczenia nie są już tak bolesne, jak za pierwszym razem i spokojnie wytrzymał. Przyznał, że nawet rehabilitant uznał, że czyni gigantyczne postępy, praktycznie się nie trudząc i że wszystko jest na jak najlepszej drodze.

Ojciec zabrał chłopca spod szkoły zaraz po jego lekcjach. Crowley tym razem miał jakieś spotkanie, więc nie mógł rozdzielić Deanowi obowiązków, zrobił to więc Mistrz Alastair. Rozkazał, by Dean dziś posprzątał całą świątynię. Umył podłogę, pościerał kurz z ławek, świętych obrazów, przetarł witraże, odkurzył długi, czerwony dywan pośrodku kaplicy, potem szczotką pozamiatał kostkę brukową wokół kościoła i zmył marmurowe schody. Pokazał mu, gdzie znajdzie wszystkie potrzebne mu rzeczy i oddalił się w swoich "ważniejszych" sprawach. Dean został z tym zupełnie sam. Pracując, czasem widział inne Omegi, które, jak podejrzewał są tu również za karę, tak jak on. Z żadną z nich nie rozmawiał, bo wszyscy mieli swoją pracę, a poza tym Deanowi wydawało się, że tamci nie są do końca sobą, że jakby ze strachu wykonują wszystkie życzenia mistrzów, może z obawy przed karą? Dean jednak nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się dowiadywać. Starał się grzecznie i wytrwale wykonywać swoją pracę. 

Tak było przez całe dwa tygodnie. Dean wstawał wcześnie rano, by posprzątać w domu, przygotować śniadanie i obiad na później dla ojca i brata. Potem szedł do szkoły, na lekcjach starał się popisać nieco z Casem, którego już praktycznie nie widywał. Czasem późnym wieczorem, gdy wracał z kościoła wycieńczony, rozmawiali przez chwilę. Nie rzadko było tak, że Dean usypiał w trakcie rozmowy. Cas martwił się o niego. Nie wiedział, jak pomóc, tęsknił za nim i chciał go wreszcie przytulić, pobyć z nim, pocałować, a wciąż miał tylko widok Deana wychodzącego do szkoły z rana i obraz z lornetki, gdy Dean wieczorem z nim rozmawiał. Nic więcej. Nawet do szkoły wolał nie przychodzić, by któryś "troskliwy" nauczyciel nie doniósł starszemu Winchesterowi, że jakiś Alfa kręci się przy jego synu. Raz tylko zdobył się na to, by podejść bliżej szkoły i pomachać Deanowi, gdy ten siedział na lekcji przy oknie. Ten zobaczył go i czule się do niego uśmiechnął. Wysłał mu smsa, że zaraz do niego przyjdzie. Już chciał poprosić nauczycielkę, czy może wyjść na chwilę do łazienki, ale Cas z bólem serca odpisał, żeby lepiej nie wychodził, bo jeszcze ktoś go zobaczy, ktoś zobaczy ich… I tylko będą mieli z tego problemy lub nieprzyjemności. Dean smutny odpisał, że ma rację i jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył się na niego, aż nauczycielka zwróciła mu uwagę, że nie uważa na lekcji. 

Cas jednak się nie poddawał, kradł te małe chwilki „bliskości” z Deanem. To rozmawiali przez telefon podczas przerw, to Cas prosił Sama, by ten wyszedł na chwilkę podczas przerwy do niego na parking i dawał mu zawinięte w sreberko kanapki, ciasto, ciasteczka, jeden pakunek dla Deana i jeden dla Sammyego. Wiedział, że przez to, że Dean nie ma czasu jadać obiadów i czasem nie dojada śniadań, dawał mu jak największą porcję kalorii, tak by się choć trochę najadł. Widział kiedyś, przejeżdżając obok szkoły po rehabilitacji Deana podczas wfu, który mimo dość chodnej pogody mieli na boisku szkolnym, na dworze. Dean był najsłabszy, nie tylko dlatego, że był Omegą, ale też był jeszcze bardziej wychudzony, zmizerniały i wycieńczony. Już czasem, gdy jeszcze Dean nie miał kary, był wykończony, blady i zmęczony, ale teraz był to stan permanentny. Cały czas chodził jak trup, łapiąc odpoczynek w tych kilku godzinach w nocy. Cas czuł się z tym okropnie, że nie może uratować chłopca, że nie może o niego zadbać tak, jak by chciał. Czasem w rozmowach delikatnie wspominał Deanowi, by uciekł od ojca, zamieszkał z nim, że dla niego zawsze są otwarte drzwi i że zawsze go przyjmie, zaopiekuje się nim. Dean z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się miotał, czy rzeczywiście jest sens w tym, co robi, że zostaje w domu tylko z przywiązania, ze strachu, z obawy, że utraci Sama. Wiedział, że brat akurat popiera jego ucieczkę, że to właściwe wyjście z sytuacji, ale Dean wciąż nie mógł, aż do pewnego dnia, gdy służąc w kościele, zobaczył nową Omegę, różniąca się od innych, nowoprzybyłą, którą Mistrz beształ i zwracał się do niej, jak do jakiejś taniej dziwki. Dean bardzo chciał zainterweniować, ale strach przed mistrzami paraliżował go. Pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczył tę dziewczynę, to był tylko szczegół. Gdy następnego dnia również ją zobaczył, nieradzącą sobie z cięciem żywopłotu sekatorem, postanowił pomóc. Zagadnąć do wystraszonej dziewczyny.

Była ona no oko z dwa lub trzy lata starsza, miała śliczne, długie, brązowe włosy i oczy. Dean podszedł do niej od tyłu i delikatnie dotknął w ramię. Dziewczyna natychmiast się odwróciła, wystraszona że to któryś z Mistrzów. 

-Hej, jestem Dean.- Zagadnął, widząc, że dziewczyna jest przestraszona.

-Lisa. Lisa Breaden…- Opowiedziała delikatnie, widać było, jak strach powolutku znika z jej twarzy. – Nie spodziewałam się, ze ktoś się tu do mnie w ogóle odezwie.

-Rozumiem co czujesz, tamte Omegi są już tutaj tak długo, że wiedzą, gdzie ich miejsce i za nic w świecie się nie wychylą, ale nie ja. Pomóc ci?- Wskazał na sekator.

-Jeśli możesz, mi jest trochę ciężko. – Dean chwycił nożyce i zaczął ciąć.- Jak długo tu jesteś?- Zapytała.

-Zaczynam trzeci tydzień. – Odpowiedział.- Za to ty jesteś nowa.

-Tak, wczoraj przyprowadził mnie ojciec. – Zaczęła zbierać małe, ucięte gałązki.- A dlaczego tu jesteś? -Zapytała.- Oczywiście, jeśli mogę wiedzieć.

-Zgrzeszyłem podczas rui.- Wyjawił.- Wiesz, co mam na myśli…- Dziewczyna przytaknęła.- Ojciec mnie nakrył. Ja widzisz, dostałem karę i pas cnoty na czas ruj.

-Rozumiem cię…- Posmutniała i nieznacznie podniosła rąbek bluzki i odgięła, górny materiał spodni, ukazując blachę od spodem.

-Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem.- Dean zdziwił się. Dziewczyna miała na sobie identyczny pas, jaki on dostał. Jednakowo ciężki i niewygodny. Jednak on musiał go nosić tylko podczas gorączek, nie jak ona cały czas. To było pewne, że musiała przeskrobać coś poważnego.

-Nie masz za co przepraszać.-Posmutniała, poprawiając ubranie.

-Dlaczego nosisz to cały czas? -Dean wypalił, zanim zdążył spostrzec, że może nie chcieć o tym mówić.

\- Jeśli chcesz mogę ci opowiedzieć całą historię. – Patrzyła uważnie na chłopca, wyczekując reakcji. Dean odłożył nożyce i skupił się na opowieści dziewczyny. – Dwa lata temu, gdy byłam w twoim wieku, poznałam wspaniałego Alfę. Miał na imię Ben. Zakochałam się w nim do szaleństwa. Byliśmy naprawdę szczęśliwi, tyle że moi rodzice go nie akceptowali, bo nie należał do naszego kościoła. Ukrywaliśmy się przed nimi z naszym związkiem. Aż do chwili, gdy mój tata zobaczył nas, jak całujemy się niedaleko domu. Wpadł w szał i zaciągnął mnie do domu. Zaczął się wydzierać , że jestem dziwką i okrywam go i całą naszą rodzinę hańbą. Zakazał mi się z nim spotykać, ale nie posłuchałam, uciekłam. Zerwałam kontakt z rodziną. Ben się bardzo cieszył, że się zdecydowałam. Zaopiekował się mną i jakoś tak…- Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zarumieniła. Dean słuchał, jak zaczarowany, dopatrując się podobieństwa między historią Lisy, a swoim własnym życiem.- Wiesz, jak to jest, cały czas z ukochaną Alfą obok… Sparzyliśmy się. Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa, planowaliśmy wspólną przyszłość. Po dwóch latach, podczas mojej rui, poprosiłam, by… - Zaczął łamać się jej głos.- By dał nam szczeniaczka. Na początku nie chciał się zgodzić, bo jestem za młoda, bo to obowiązek, bo się w sumie bał, ale powiedziałam, że jesteśmy razem, kochamy się i damy radę. Zgodził się. Zaszłam w ciąże, a on oszalał na moim punkcie, ciągle tylko: nie noś, nie biegnij, nie podnoś, nie ruszaj się, ja przyniosę, może ci pomogę, jak się czujesz, potrzebujesz czegoś… Można było zwariować, ale to było bardzo urocze, tak się starał, aż…- Łzy w momencie pojawiły się w jej oczach.- Pewnego dnia była ulewa, a on wracał z pracy. Wpadł w poślizg i …- Nie dała rady powstrzymać łez.- Zabił się na miejscu…- Płakała. – Nie miałam innego wyjścia, jak pochować go i opłakać. Nie żyliśmy w luksusach, nie miałam pieniędzy na siebie, ani na dziecko, byłam w kropce. Moi rodzice się dowiedzieli i zmusili, bym do nich wróciła. Nie miałam innej opcji… Myślałam, że mnie kochają, zaopiekują się i mną i dzieckiem, ale zamiast tego mnie zniewolili, donieśli do kościoła i dlatego ukarano mnie tym pasem i pracami w kościele. Ale to i tak nie było najgorsze…- Zacisnęła pięści i spróbowała odetchnąć, ale oddech więzł jej w zaciśniętym gardle.- Ojciec zabrał mnie do lekarza i zmusił, bym… - Zaczęła się zanosić od płaczu.- Usunęła dziecko... Ponoć taka jest "procedura" w kościele w takich przypadkach.- Wypowiedziała z żalem.- Zabiłam ostatnie wspomnienie po Benie…

-Lisa…- Dean był w szoku, nie rozumiał, jak można być takim potworem, by zmusić swoją córkę do zrobienia czegoś takiego. Do pozbycia się jej ukochanego maleństwa, pamiątki, po zmarłym ukochanym.- To nie twoja wina, nie wiń się… -Przytulił ją i pogłaskał po plecach.

-Nie umiem już tak dłużej, tęsknię za Benem, czuję się wypalona, wypruta z emocji i miłości. -Szlochała przyciśnięta do jego piersi.- Zaprzepaściłam swoje życie. Nikt już nigdy nie pokocha Omegi z taką historią, kościół ma mnie za zwykłą puszczalska dziwkę.

-Wal kościół i to, co sądzą, szukaj miłości poza nim. Ja tak zrobiłem.- Przyznał się, czując, że on tez powinien o sobie nieco opowiedzieć. 

-Naprawdę?- Spojrzała na niego, czerwonymi, podpuchniętymi od płaczu oczami.

-Tak, poznałem pewnego Alfę. Ma na imię Cas. Zakochałem się w nim do szaleństwa. Już od dwóch tygodni go nie widziałem, bo tylko szkoła, kościół, dom… Okropnie za nim tęsknie. - Przyznał

-A on ciebie też kocha?-Zapytała poważnie.

-Tak! -Odpowiedział entuzjastyczne, będąc pewnym swoich słów.- Dba o mnie, wybawia mnie od tego całego kościelnego reżimu. Namawia mnie, bym uciekł od ojca, ale po tym co słyszę…- Dean trochę się przestraszył, że gdyby odszedł, a potem stracił w jakikolwiek sposób Castiela, zostałby z niczym. Spotkałoby go dokładnie to samo, co Lisę. Dużo ryzykował, choć znał nagrodę za to ryzyko.

-Nie kieruj się tym. Wiesz, co ci powiem, gdybym mogła cofnąć czas, postąpiłabym dokładnie tak samo. Te dwa lata, to był najpiękniejszy czas mojego życia, którego nigdy nie zapomnę. Jeśli tylko masz szansę się wyrwać, zrób to. Jeżeli tylko Cas cię kocha i się tobą zaopiekuje, nie wahaj się. W tak religijnym domu nigdy nie będziesz szczęśliwy. Tylko on może dać ci szczęście. Wierz mi. Ja miałam pecha…

-Ale to nie znaczy, że nie możesz spróbować znowu. Możesz jeszcze raz kogoś pokochać. - Mówił z czystym sercem, aż dziewczyna przestała płakać.

-Myślisz, że ktoś mnie zechce?- Pociągnęła cicho nosem.

-Oczywiście. Przecież to nie twoja wina, że Bena już nie ma. Ten ktoś to zrozumie. Jeszcze raz cię zaklinuje, bo tamta więź została przerwana, będzie chciał mieć z tobą szczenięta. Musisz tylko dać komuś szansę.

-A ty musisz Casowi. - Zmieniła temat, dając mu do zrozumienia, że on też powinien pozwolić sobie na szczęście.

-Wiesz, od kiedy mój ojciec zaczął szaleć na punkcie pilnowania mnie i karania zastanawiam się nad poważnym związaniem się z Casem, wiesz co mam na myśli…- Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową.- Cas niby wprost nie mówi mi, że chce bym uciekł z domu i z nim zamieszkał, ale ja to widzę. 

-Może warto ulec pokusie?- Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przyjaźnie.

-A co wy tu?!- Mistrz Azazel podszedł szybko do nich i szarpnął Deana za ramię.- Dlaczego nie pracujecie? Wracaj do swoich zajęć.- Popchnął Deana, a potem zabrał się za dziewczynę. Nakrzyczał na nią i zagonił do pracy. 

Gdy ojciec przyjechał po Deana późnym wieczorem, Mistrz nie omieszkał naskarżyć Johnowi, że Dean rozmawiał z jedną z Omeg i obijał się w pracy. John wściekły nie odezwał się całą drogę. Dopiero w domu, gdy Dean zmęczony, chciał pójść na górę się położyć, zawołał za nim i zaczął wywiad.

-Z kim rozmawiałeś?!- Warknął.- Odpowiedz! Co to była za Omega?!- Zasypywał go pytaniami, a Dean czuł, jak wzbiera w nim złość.

-To już nie mogę sobie porozmawiać? Wszystko kontrolujesz. Wszystko! -Krzyknął.- Co jem, gdzie chodzę, pilnujesz nawet mojej dupy. Mam tego dość.-Dean już miał dość, grzecznego siedzenia i ślepego słuchania się ojca, musiał się mu postawić.

-Jak ty się do mnie odzywasz?!-Warknął tak, że na chwilę w Deana wstąpiły wątpliwości, ale szybko się ich pozbył.- Co ty sobie w ogóle myślisz?! Kim ty jesteś, żeby się tak się do mnie odzywać?!

-Ponad wszystko twoim synem!- Wykrzyczał mu z wyrzutem.

-Słuchaj no! To, że masz co jeść, dach nad głową, bezpieczeństwo, to tylko i wyłącznie moja dobra wola. Mógłbym sprzedać cię do jakiegoś burdelu, albo wyrzucić na ulicę, a ty mi się tak odwdzięczasz?

-Na każdym kroku mnie śledzisz i pilnujesz, mam dość. To moje życie.- Warknął z wyrzutem.

-Gdybym cię nie kontrolował, to już dawno skończyłbyś z przeoranym tyłkiem, gdzieś za barem. - Dean wiedział, ze po części to prawda, szkoda tylko, że ojciec nie wiedział o tych wszystkich razach, gdy jego bezpieczeństwo było zagrożone, gdy jakiś zboczony, napalony Alfa próbował go sobie przywłaszczyć. Gdyby nie Sam i Cas już kilkukrotnie zostałby bardzo dotkliwie skrzywdzony- Myślisz, że mi sprawia przyjemność pilnowanie cię na każdym kroku? Ale muszę, bo nie jesteś stworzony, by sam się sobą opiekować. Ciągle cię trzeba niańczyć, bo nic nie potrafisz zrobić sam.

-Nie, ty tak uważasz, bo chcesz mieć mnie w garści, bym się nie wyrwał, tylko spełniał jakieś twoje chore ideały.

-Tak sądzisz?! Uwierz, że wolałbym, żebyś urodził się Alfą, nie miałbym z tobą problemów, mam dość tego, że jesteś taki. Coraz bardziej myślę, jak by było lepiej bez ciebie, łatwiej. -Dean nie mógł uwierzyć w te słowa. Ogniki stanęły mu w oczach, jego ojciec traktował go jak zupełne zero, nie umiejącą sobie poradzić sierotę. Dean wiedział, że jako Omega będzie mu ciężko, ale przecież potrafi o siebie zadbać. Nie potrzebował niani. Tylko wolności.

Dean bez słowa odszedł do swojego pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Był wściekły. Postawa ojca, bolała go już od lat. Teraz był pewien, że Lisa ma rację. On nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli kiedyś pozna Alfę, którą zaakceptuje kościół, to ona nie będzie go darzyć szacunkiem, miłością. Będzie wciąż tylko Omegą…

Nie z Casem, on go tak nie potraktuje. On będzie jego ostoją, teraz to on będzie się nim opiekował, dbał, kochał i czcił. Dean uwolni się od religijnego ojca, który ma go za nic. Brat nigdy go nie opuści, nie straci z nim kontaktu. Choćby nie wiem co, będzie go kochał i z nim spotykał. Nie zerwie więzi z młodszym braciszkiem, tylko dlatego, że ojciec jest taki, a nie inny. Na kontaktach z tatą mu nie zależy, on i tak go nienawidzi. Jeśli tylko Cas przyjmie go do siebie, a Sam nie odtrąci, to będzie szczęśliwy. Dean poczuł, że jest gotowy. Wreszcie zdobędzie się na to, związać się z nim, tak na poważnie, może jego tata zaakceptuje jego i jego związek z Castielem. Może uzna go jako partnera dla swojego starszego syna. Wystarczy mieć nadzieje, może złudną, ale... Może gdy ojciec zobaczy, że jest szczęśliwy…? Albo jeśli postawi go przed faktem dokonanym…? 

W każdym razie, wie jedno. Nie może tak dalej być, musi wziąć się za siebie i za swoje życie, przezwyciężyć strach, obawy i podjąć jedną z najważniejszych decyzji, bo kiedyś może już być za późno. Musi coś zmienić, jeśli jeszcze chce być szczęśliwy.


	35. Nie chcę żadnej innej Alfy, tylko Ciebie

John po wybuchu Deana, przestał odzywać się już w ogóle, zaczął tylko wyszczekiwać rozkazy. Stracił resztki szacunku i skrupułów względem syna. Traktował go chłodno i po żołniersku, nie zważając na jego zdanie, czy uwagi. Atmosfera w domu był tak napięta, że wszyscy już ledwo wytrzymywali. Dean wkurzony i pewny swoich decyzji szukał pretekstu, by uciec i pójść do Casa, planował zrobić to już w nocy, ale Sam nieświadomy niczego poprosił go, by wytłumaczył mu nowe zagadnienie z geometrii, z którego miał być jutro pytany, dlatego poświęcił ten czas bratu. 

Następnego dnia po kłótni, gdy ojciec odbierał starszego syna z prac w kościele, został poproszony na rozmowę do mistrzów. Wychodząc od nich był dziwnie uśmiechnięty i rozpromieniony. Dean nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi, ojciec od wczoraj chodził, jak struty, wciąż wkurzony, naburmuszony i opryskliwy, a teraz był zadowolony i radosny.

Podczas drogi do domu, nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem, dopiero przy przygotowanej przez Deana kolacji, oznajmił nowinę.

-Mistrz Crowley, poprosił bym towarzyszył mu przy jutrzejszych modłach, to bardzo specjalna okazja, bo będą tam mistrzowie z kilku różnych parafii. Będą trwały cztery dni, ale ja będę uczestniczyć tylko w dwóch, bo następne są już tylko dla Mistrzów, bez wiernych. Wyjeżdżamy jutro z samego rana, dlatego proszę cię.- Zwrócił się do Sama.- Pilnuj domu i Deana. Rozmawiałem już z mistrzem, wyznaczy osobę, która będzie cię pilnować w pracy w kościele. -Warknął do starszego syna.- Wie też, że nie będzie cię miał kto tam zawieść, dlatego pojedziesz autobusem. Wiedzą, że będziesz później. Za to oczywiście zostaniesz dłużej.

Dean prychnął pod nosem. Wiedział, że to jest jego szansa. Bez ojca, bez Mistrzów, bez nadzoru, Cas już dobrze się czuje, zakończył rehabilitacje. Decyzja zapadła, czekał tylko na odpowiedni moment, by ten plan zrealizować, a ten, cudownym zrządzeniem losu, właśnie nadszedł.

Nazajutrz ojciec wyjechał jeszcze przed siódmą. Spakował swoja wojskową torbę na tylne siedzenie Impali, warknął, że mają być grzeczni i że wraca za dwa dni, po czym wsiadł i odjechał. Chłopcy weszli z powrotem do domu. Sam zaczął pakować plecak do szkoły. Potem zniósł go na parter domu i rzucił koło drzwi wyjściowych. Wszedł do kuchni i zaczął kończyć tosty z dżemem. Dean siedział przy stole, pijąc kakao, gdy brat dosiadł się. 

Dean dzisiejszej nocy nie zmrużył oka, mając w perspektywie tak ważny dzień, dzień, który odmieni całe jego życie, zaważy na tym, czy spędzi je z Casem, szczęśliwy, szanowany, kochany. Był mega zestresowany tym, co ma się dziś stać, bał się, ale jednocześnie czuł się podekscytowany i zdeterminowany. Chciał tego, po raz pierwszy w życiu, mógł wziąć swoje sprawy we własne ręce, o czymś zdecydować. Cały trząsł się na tę myśl, chciał się komuś przyznać, oczyścić myśli, uspokoić, dostać zapewnienie, że na pewno dobrze robi. Wiedział to, ale Sam był nie tylko jego bratem, ale też jego najlepszym przyjacielem, któremu ufał, mógł się zwierzyć i którego zdanie cenił.

-Sam, możemy pogadać?- Dean cicho zapytał, wpatrując się w brata. 

-Jasne, stało się coś?- Odłożył nadgryziony tost na talerz. - Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego.

-Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o Lisie?- Wspomniał o ich wieczornej rozmowie, gdy zdenerwowany po sprzeczce z tatą, opowiedział mu, że inne Omegi mają inne życie i między innymi wspomniał też o poznanej w kościele Omedze.

-No, ta Omega, co umarł jej ukochany… - Doskonale pamiętał, jej historia wstrząsnęła nie tylko Deanem, ale nim też, nie potrafił nawet wczuć się w uczucia tej biednej dziewczyny, nie mógł pojąc, co ona musiała przechodzić.

-Wiesz, gdy z nią rozmawiałem, to ona mi coś uświadomiła… - Dean nerwowo obracał szklanką z kakaem.- Nie mogę już tak dłużej, co to za życie, gdy nie mogę nic zrobić sam i ciągle jestem pomiatany? Do tego ta kłótnia z ojcem, nie mogę już tak dłużej. Ja nigdy nie będę mógł żyć normalnie, jeśli nic nie zrobię. Tylko z Castielem mam szansę na spokój, harmonie, szacunek.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że chcesz się z nim związać? Tak na poważnie?- Sam próbował poukładać sobie wszystko i to był jedyny racjonalny wniosek, jaki mógł wysnuć.

-Chcę się z nim sparzyć, a teraz mam idealna szansę. Szybko mi się znów taka nie trafi. Po za tym, może ojciec nas zaakceptuje, jak go postawię przed faktem dokonanym…

-Może, ale jesteś pewien? Znaczy, że chcesz z Casem?- Wiedział, że brat jest bardzo zakochany w tym Alfie, nie negował jego uczuć, ani nie osądzał, po prostu tak ważną decyzję trzeba dokładnie przemyśleć, nie można pod wpływem chwili zaważyć na całe swoje życie tym jednym nieostrożnym, nieprzemyślanym ruchem.

-Mam dość tego, że ciągle ktoś mną rządzi. Kocham go, a on mnie, więc jeśli tylko on będzie mnie chciał, to nie będę się bał, martwił, co by było gdyby. Jestem tym już zmęczony. 

-Wierze i w zupełności cię popieram. - Sam wstał i objął brata, dumny z jego postawy i odwagi. Opowiadał mu, że czasem Cas, delikatnie wspomina, że byłby przeszczęśliwy, jeśli ten związałby się z nim. Nigdy na nic go nie namawiał, szanował jego zdanie, wspominał tak tylko dlatego, że martwił się i ponad wszystko go kochał i wiązał z nim przyszłość. - Cieszę się bardzo, dbaj o siebie i przede wszystkim baw się dobrze. Nie stresuj się, nie bój, Cas na pewno będzie szczęśliwy, że się zdecydowałeś. 

\- Dzięki Sam…- Dean uśmiechnął się nieco nerwowo, w końcu zaraz miało zdarzyć się coś, co zwiąże go z Castielem na całe życie, uratuje od tego kościelnego reżimu. Wiedział, z czym wiąże się klinowanie, że jest młody i może będzie bolało, może chwilami będzie nieprzyjemnie, może będzie się wstydzić, ale Cas też na pewno zadba o wszystko, będzie czuły, delikatny i przede wszystkim podaruje wolność, może kiedyś nawet niewyobrażalną przyjemność, kto wie… Dean marzył, że ten pierwszy raz, ten jego Alfa będzie idealny, wymarzony. Cas był i z pewnością zrobi wszystko, by jego klinowanie, jeden z najważniejszych, jeśli nie najważniejszy moment w życiu każdej Omegi, uczyni cudownym. 

Dean po oczyszczającej i pokrzepiającej rozmowie z bratem, poszedł na górę, wziął prysznic i przebrał się w tę zieloną koszulę, która się tak zawsze podobała Castielowi i czarne jeansy. Sam co jakiś czas nasłuchiwał, jak ten szykuje się na randkę. Myślał o tym z uśmiechem na ustach. Jego starszy brat, ten który był taki grzeczny, posłuszny właśnie szedł do swojego chłopaka, by zrobić coś, co z pewnością mogłoby ich ojca przyprawić o zawał. Cieszył się szczęściem brata. Serce łamało mu się, gdy widział go takiego styranego, zmęczonego, uciśnionego. Pamiętał chwile, gdy bratjeszcze się nie zaprezentował, był pełen życia, uśmiechnięty, wesoły, zabawny, a gdy kazało się, że jest Omegą wszystko przygasło, ojciec narzucił taki rygor, że Sam nie widział brata radosnego przez kilkanaście miesięcy. Wciąż tylko przybitego, smutnego, rozgoryczonego. Próbował robić wszystko, byle Dean choć trochę się zrelaksował, uśmiechnął, ale na próżno. Dopiero teraz, gdy chwycił za stery swojego życia zobaczył w nim tego starego Deana, znów z błyskiem w oku, z tym uroczym uśmieszkiem wciąż błąkającym mu się na ustach. Takiego go pamiętał i chciał pamiętać.

Dean wyszykował się już i pożegnał z bratem uściskiem, Sam życzył mu powodzenia i po raz ostatni zapewnił, że dobrze robi, żeby się nie martwił, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Wyszedł z domu nieco niepewnie, z każdym krokiem zbliżał się do domu Castiela i ogarniał go niepokój, bał się. Nie tyle konsekwencji, a samego czynu. Był Omegą, panikowanie i strach miał we krwi, dlatego sam się sobie nie dziwił, ale postanowił, że nie stchórzy, wyzna Casowi każdy szczegół i powoli na wszystko. 

Podszedł do domu Castiela i delikatnie zapukał do drzwi. Nie musiał czekać długo, aż otworzy. Stanął zdziwiony w drzwiach, po czym rzucił się na niego i mocno do siebie przytulił. Dean objął go rękoma za szyję i zatopił nos w jego koszulce.

-Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę.- Cas wymamrotał, nie przestając go ściskać.- Okropnie za tobą tęskniłem.- Castiel niechętnie odsunął się i spojrzał mu w oczy.- Skąd się tu wziąłeś?- Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed głaskaniem go po policzku. Nie widział go już tak długo i dosłownie usychał z tęsknoty. Wiedział, że nie może się wtrącać w wybory Omegi, dlatego szanował to, że ten chciał dalej mieszkać w rodzinnym domu, ponosić karę. Nie podobało mu się to, ale to uszanował. Nie rozumiał tylko, dlaczego Dean tak nagle przyszedł bez zapowiedzi. Ostatnim razem, gdy zrobił mu taką niespodziankę, miał powód, ale teraz… Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie stało się nic złego.

-Cas…- Trochę nie wiedział, jak zacząć. Nie mógł od progu powiedzieć, żeby go przeleciał. To nie o to tu chodziło.- Mogę wejść?

-Oczywiście.- Wpuścił go do środka. Dean powoli, niepewnie wszedł do salonu i usiadł na kanapie. Castiel zamknął drzwi i podszedł do chłopca, ukląkł przy nim i objął jego ręce w swoje. -Dean, stało się coś?- Zaniepokojony, przyglądał się mu, ale nie widział żadnych oznak paniki, strachu, może lekką nutkę zdenerwowania, ale nic po za tym. 

-Chciałbym porozmawiać.- Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak groźnie to zabrzmiało, przez umysł Castiela przeleciały od razu wszystkie czarne scenariusze, zerwanie, nie kocha go, może jest chory, może tata albo ktoś w kościele coś mu zrobił…- Usiądź proszę.- Patrzył, jak ten posłusznie usiadł na kanapie obok, zachowując jakiś dziwny dystans miedzy ich ciałami. Tylko ich dłonie pozostały złączone. Przybliżył się i pocałował Alfę. Ten nieco zdziwiony, dopiero po chwili oddał pocałunek, ale z nie mniejszą zażyłością. Dean oderwał się po chwili. 

-Co w ciebie wstąpiło? -Cas patrzył na niego badawczo i uśmiechnął przyjaźnie. 

-Sporo ostatnio się wydarzyło w mim życiu, wiele rzeczy się zmieniło.- Zaczął niepewnie.- A ja mam wrażenie jakbym cały czas stał w miejscu. - Cas obserwował go uważnie i nie za bardzo rozumiał do czego on zmierza.- Zakochałem się w tobie, zacząłem robić takie rzeczy, o jakie bym się nigdy nie posądził i nie żałuję ani jednej z nich, po za tą, że przez tyle czasu zajmowałem się sobą, a nie dbałem o ciebie, o nas…

-Dean, kochanie, o czym ty mówisz?- W głębi duszy odetchnął, że z Deanem nie działo się nic złego.

-Ostatnio w kościele poznałem pewną dziewczynę, ma na imię Lisa. Też trafiła tam za karę. Opowiedziała mi, jak poznała cudowną Alfę, który podarował jej dziecko, a potem straciła ukochanego i przed zaborczość i okrucieństwo ojca i kościoła też maleństwo. Powiedziała mi, że życie jest ulotne i nie mogę stać w miejscu i się bać, muszę coś ze sobą zrobić. Ty długo na mnie czekałeś, na moją decyzję. Szanowałeś to, że nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, ale teraz jestem. Zrozumiałem, że nie chcę już tak żyć. Kocham cię i chcę spędzić z tobą resztę życia.

-Dean, to znaczy, że chcesz…?- Próbował się upewnić. Podobała mu się jego postawa, zdecydowany, zdeterminowany, pewny, ale przy tym rozkosznie uroczy i delikatny. 

-Tak Cas, jeśli ty też tego chcesz, to jestem gotowy się z tobą sparzyć.- W zielonych oczach zapłonęły ogniki.

-A co z twoim tatą?- Choć strasznie nie chciał teraz się tym zajmować, to musiał spytać.

-A co on ma do tego? To ja wiąże się z tobą, on nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Wyjechał na dwa dni, dlatego ani trochę mnie to nie obchodzi. Postawię go przed faktem dokonanym.- Uśmiechał się jakby triumfalnie.- A Sama przez to, co robię nie stracę, on zawsze będzie mnie kochał, a przy ojcu już nigdy nie będę miał spokoju, ani szczęścia, tylko przy tobie. Tylko ty jesteś moim Alfą.

-Dean…- Cas pochwycił go i usadził sobie na kolanach. Dean, kiedy poczuł mocne, silne ramiona wokół siebie, przestał się bać. Cały strach nagle zniknął, a zastąpiło go miłe podniecenie. - Ale wiesz na co się piszesz? Jesteś jeszcze taki młody. Klin może ci sprawić dużo bólu, a ty jesteś taki drobny, kruchy. Nie chcę cię krzywdzić.

-Nie skrzywdzisz. Wiem, że może boleć, jestem na to przygotowany, ale wiem, że ty się mną zaopiekujesz.- Patrzył całkowicie ufnie.

-Oczywiście kochanie, że tak. Zadbam o wszystko, nic się nie bój.- Nie mógł się powstrzymać, przycisnął ciało Omegi do swojego w zaborczym geście i tulił przez dłuższą chwilę. Tak długo czekał na tę chwilę i wreszcie nadeszła. Wreszcie miał swoją Omegę, całkowicie ufną, oddaną, tylko dla siebie.- Jeśli naprawdę jesteś zdecydowany, to muszę wszystko przygotować.

-Jestem, jeśli ty jesteś.- Postanowił się upewnić.

-Cholernie jestem. - Uśmiechnął się i pocałował go.- Daj mi chwilkę, dobrze?- Dean pokiwał głową. Cas całował go jeszcze przez chwilę, potem bardzo delikatnie i niechętnie zdjął chłopca z kolan i ułożył na kanapie. Wstając ucałował go w czoło i pędem pognał do kuchni. Dean słyszał tylko, jak drzwiczki od szafek trzaskają jedna po drugiej. Castiel obładowany najróżniejszymi przekąskami i napojami pobiegł do sypialni. Oparł się wygodnie o oparcie kanapy. Nasłuchiwał, jak Cas biega po całym piętrze, trzaskając się, szurając i w pośpiechu czegoś szukając. Dean zamknął oczy, to miało zdarzyć się już zaraz, był podekscytowany i podniecony. Cieszył się, że w końcu mógł podjąć sam jakąś decyzję. 

Pogrążony w myślach nie dostrzegł, gdy Cas zszedł na dół i cichutko się do niego podkradł. Ucałował go w kark, a Dean aż podskoczył i odwrócił się. Castiel szybko ucałował go w nos i usta.

-Wszystko gotowe…- Uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go jeszcze raz w czubek nosa. - Dean, muszę cię spytać o to jeszcze raz… Jesteś pewien?

-Po raz enty- tak! Nie chcę nigdy żadnej innej Alfy, tylko ciebie.- Cas uśmiechnął się i złapał Deana pod pachy i podniósł. Szybko oplótł go nogami i rękoma. - Ale nie stanie ci się nic w nogę? -Spytał, gdy tylko cały jego ciężar spoczął na Castielu.

-Nic, lekarz mówił, że już wszytko dobrze i nie ma żadnych przeciwskazań, przeciw noszeniu swojej ukochanej Omegi. Mój słodki ciężar…- Polizał go po szyi. Dean wtulił się ufnie i Cas zaniósł go do sypialni. Gdy otworzył drzwi, Dean zaczął bacznie obserwować pokój, jakby był tu pierwszy raz. Castiel zaciągnął rolety, dlatego pomimo ranka, w pomieszczeniu panował mrok, który rozświetlały małe, wszędzie porozstawiane świeczki, w towarzystwie, gdzieniegdzie porozrzucanych płatków białych róż. Dean wiedział, że Cas bywa romantykiem i w zupełności mu to nie przeszkadzało. Pokój wyglądał pięknie, przyszykowany specjalnie dla niego.- Mój ogródek nieco na tym ucierpiał, ale w końcu obiecałem ci wspaniały pierwszy raz…- Szepnął mu do ucha i gdy ten nacieszył już oczy, Alfa położył chłopca na łóżku i umościł tuż koło niego. Patrzyli przez moment na siebie, jakby wyczekując, który z nich zrobi pierwszy ruch. Cas pogłaskał go po policzku, patrząc się głęboko w zielone oczy. Pocałował, objął, ułożył tuż nad nim, opierając się na ręce koło jego głowy.- Niczego się nie bój, jestem tutaj, nie skrzywdzę cię. - Znów złączył ich usta i zaczął gładzić jego ramię, potem wsunął dłoń pod koszulę i zaczął dotykać go po brzuchu.- Ślicznie wyglądasz, jesteś idealny… - Objął dłonią jego bok i pogładził żebra kciukiem.- Wiesz, jak mi się podobasz w tej koszuli…- Zaczął ją rozpinać i z szacunku dla jego ulubionego ubrania, odłożył koło łóżka. Ściągnął koszulkę z siebie i przyparł rozgrzaną, nagą piersią do jego. Cały czas się całując, obrócił ich tak, że to blondyn był na górze. Cas nie mógł się powstrzymać, gdy ten oplatał go udami, by nie dotknąć jego pośladków. Dean zareagował tylko cichym westchnięciem, nie uciekł od dotyku. Castiel miał ochotę dotknąć każdego centymetra jego skóry, pocałować każdy skrawek. Omega już śmielej niż ostatnim razem ocierał się o Alfę. Cas w zaborczym, gwałtownym geście, przewrócił go z powrotem na plecy i zassał lewy sutek. Dean jęknął i wygiął plecy, jednocześnie napierając biodrami na przyrodzenie Alfy. Castiel zniżył się i ściągnął Omedze spodnie, bieliznę, buty i skarpetki. Omega na długo nie pozostał mu dłużny. Gdy Alfa całował go po twarzy i szyi, ten rozpiął mu spodnie i postarał się mu je zsunąć. Gdy ten poczuł materiał, który zatrzymał się przy jego kolanach, szybko się rozebrał i wrócił do pieszczenia piersi Omegi. Dean nie zamierzał leżeć bezczynnie, sięgnął między uda Alfy, gdzie jego penis prężył się i łasił do dotyku. Cas, gdy wyczuł ciepłą dłoń na delikatnej skórze, spojrzał najpierw w dół na jego rękę, a potem w jego cwaniackie, rozpalone oczy. Dean masował, gładził i pieścił Alfę, na tyle na ile mu pozwolił, bo już po chwili w zaborczym geście przywarł do niego całym ciałem i pocałował. Postanowił, że dziś to on zajmie się Omegą, on ma tylko tu być, przy nim.

Cas wiedział doskonale, że na orgazm przy pierwszym stosunku, przy klinowaniu nie było zbytnich szans, bo zawsze ból i stres grały pierwszą rolę, dlatego postanowił najpierw w inny sposób go zadowolić. Umościł się między udami Omegi i zaczął całować wnętrze jego ud, trzymając je od zewnątrz rozwarte. Dean w pierwszej chwili skupił całą swoja uwagę na tym, co planował Castiel, ale gdy tylko jego język spotkał się z jego najintymniejszymi częściami, odleciał. Cas pieścił go ustami, ssał, gładząc miękką skórę na udach, aż dotarł do centrum jego przyjemności. Wsunął palec do jego cieplutkiego wnętrza i delikatnie, umiejętnie nim poruszał. Dean oddychał szybko, cicho stękając. Alfadoskonale wiedział, jak prawić mu maksimum przyjemności. Nie upłynęła nawet dłuższa chwila, a ten już był na skraju przyjemności. 

-Cas… - Dean wystękał, dochodząc gwałtownie. Wygiął się tak bardzo, że jego biodra omal nie wybiły Castielowi zębów. Alfa wypuścił przyrodzenie Omegi z ust, zaśmiał się seksownie i pocałował zdyszaną, półprzytomną Omegę.- Kocham cię…- Starał się złapać dech. Alfa poczekał trochę, aż chłopak odsapnie i powoli zabrał się za najważniejszą część. Pocałował go czule i powoli, Dean objął go za szyję i wczuł się w atmosferę. Castiel wsunął rękę między jego uda i pogładził intymne części. Dean uśmiechnął się, choć zaczął powoli się stresować. Cas zauważył to i szepnął.

-Nic się nie bój, będę delikatny, zrobię wszystko, żeby jak najmniej cię bolało. Zaufaj mi…- Spojrzał poważnie w jego oczy.

-Ufam.- Cas pogłaskał go po włosach i patrzył, podziwiał, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to naprawdę się dzieje, że ta cudowna, śliczna Omega jest tu, oddaje mu się całkowicie, ufnie. Po kryjomu wącha Alfie feromony, wtula się, ogrzewa od Alfiego ciała, dotyka, przymila.

-Zaprezentujesz się dla mnie?- Castiel zapytał, a Dean chętnie, może nico niezdarnie, obrócił się, ułożył na łokciach i kolanach. Cas ukląkł za nim i bardzo delikatnie samymi opuszkami palców nakierował biodra chłopca. Ten reagował na choćby najmniejszy nacisk, starał się przyjąć idealną pozycję, tak by Castielowi było wygodnie i jego bolało jak najmniej. Alfa pogłaskał go po pośladku i ucałował w krzyż. Dean odwrócił się w jego stronę, by spojrzeć. Cas pochylił się, ucałował go w policzek i złączył ich palce, po czym wyprostował się i bardzo uważnie i możliwie jak najdelikatniej wsunął główkę do środka. Omega wyprężył plecy zdziwiony doznaniem. Pomimo, że Cas podczas, gdy go pieścił, rozluźniał go, to czuł każdy minimetr jego ciała w sobie. Cas odczekał chwilkę, a gdy chłopak się przyzwyczaił wsunął się już do końca. Dean pisnął i zacisnął mięśnie. Zagryzł zęby i pochylił głowę. 

-Musisz się rozluźnić skarbie, już zaraz będzie lepiej, obiecuję.- Głaskał go po biodrze, by go trochę uspokoić, ale chłopak zestresował się. Ten wibrator, który dostał od niego ani trochę nie przypominał Alfy. Był o wiele mniejszy, a już wtedy całkowicie go wypełniał. Cas był wielki, gorący i do tego pulsował. Dean starał się oddychać głęboko i zaczął powoli się uspokajać.- Ślicznie skarbie, teraz już nie będzie tak bolało.

Gdy Dean już się przyzwyczaił, wykonał pierwszy, niepewny, niewielki ruch. Omega był dzielny, zamknął tylko oczy i przyłożył głowę do poduszki, opadając piersią na materac. Cas nie zamierzał od razu narzucać szybkiego tempa, powoli stopniowo wchodził w niego coraz głębiej i szybciej. Dean nie odczuwał już bólu, ale delikatną przyjemność, Cas umiejętnie pchał w niego i głaskał, słuchając jego cichutkich westchnień. Wiedział, że teraz nie uda mu się dać Omedze pełnej gamy przyjemności, ale obiecał sobie, że następnym razem podaruje mu wspaniałą rozkosz, bez nieśmiałości, strachu, bólu.

Dean po dłuższej chwili zaczął czuć gruby. Nie gruby. Ogromny klin, który jest tuż przy jego wejściu i zaraz będzie chciał wcisnąć się w niego.

-Dean, kochanie, teraz będzie troszeczkę bolało, bo zaraz cię zaklinuję. Musisz to wytrzymać.- Dean krzyknął z bólu, gdy poczuł, jak klin przechodzi przez jego wejście. Strasznie go bolało i nie był w stanie się rozluźnić, spiął się i zaczął płakać, piszczeć, wyrywać się.

-Nie Cas! Ja już nie mogę, boli…! -Skomlał, nie mogąc już klęczeć spokojnie.- Wyjdź ze mnie, nie dam rady. Rozerwiesz mnie.- Wyszlochał spanikowany. 

-Dasz radę, już nie mogę się wycofać, proszę, wytrzymaj.- Głaskał go i ściskał jego dłoń pokrzepiająco. Dean zaciskał palce na jego dłoni, a drugą trzymał kurczowo poduszkę. Castiel widział, jak już prawie klin wszedł i zaklinował w Omedze. Dean piszczał przeraźliwie z bólu. Cas położył się całym ciałem na nim i wsunął ręce od dołu na ramiona, przytrzymując go, by się nie szarpał.- Już prawie koniec, muszę cię jeszcze tylko ugryźć i koniec.- Nachylił się nad białym, nieskazitelnym karczkiem i zatopił zęby. Dean pisnął i opadł płasko na łóżko. Cas polizał ranę i zakleszczył się na dobre w Omedze, dochodząc w niego obficie. Dean był na skraju przytomności. Był wycieńczony i słaby. Castiel ułożył się za nim, tak by chłopak mógł się wtulić plecami w jego pierś, a klin nie sprawił mu bólu, by nie ciągnął jego wrażliwego, wymęczonego wejścia. Alfa objął go, by czuł się bezpiecznie i ukoił ból z rany, liżąc ją.- Ciii, już dobrze… Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, kochanie. Świetnie sobie poradziłeś, byłeś taki dzielny.

-Mhmmm.- Dean wymruczał sennie. Spróbował się nieco poruszyć, ale tylko sprawił sobie tym ból.

-Spokojnie, nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów, bo zrobisz nam obu krzywdę. Musisz leżeć.- Mówił spokojnie, by nie wystraszyć Omegi.

-Dobrze… Kocham cię…- Dean otworzył ociężale oczy i spojrzał za siebie na Alfę. Ten ucałował go jeszcze raz. 

-Ja ciebie też, skarbie. Śpij spokojnie, niczym się nie martw. Pozostaniemy złączeni jeszcze przez parę godzin, ale damy radę. Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał pić, jeść, cokolwiek, budź mnie od razu, dobrze?

-Mhm…- Dean mruknął. Cas ucałował go w nagie ramię. Wyczuł gęsią skórkę i drżenie całego jego wychłodzonego ciała. Sięgnął po pościel i koc. Narzucił na Omegę gruby, ciepły koc i czule, dokładnie go nim przykrył, a potem nakrył ich obu kołdrą. 

-Ciepło ci?- Spytał, pomagając mu się wygodnie ułożyć, podłożył mu swoją rękę pod głowę, drugą oplótł wokół jego talii, złączył ich nogi. Dean pokręcił się jeszcze nieznacznie. Każdy jego ruch był mozolny i wymuszony. Jak każda Omega po klinowaniu ledwo dawał radę wykonać jakiekolwiek drgnięcie, choćby najmniejsze.

-Tak…- Cas wtulił się w ciepłe ciało Omegi.-Bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. - Wyznał, spoglądając za ramię na Alfę.

-Ja też, cieszę się bardzo, że się zdecydowałeś. - Dean uśmiechnął się sennie.- Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie.- Pochylił się, by Omega mógł dosięgnąć do jego ust. Pocałunek był krótki, bardziej, by uczcić to, co przed chwilą razem przeżyli i okazać sobie miłość, niż w celu miłosnych igraszek.

-Ja ciebie też.- Dean zasnął wykończony. Cas doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego. Czytał w intrenecie, jak Omegi, zwłaszcza młode reagują na klinowanie. Podczas aktu ogromny ból i wysiłek, który doszczętnie wyczerpuje ich ciało, potem długo odsypiają i regenerują siły, są wtedy bardzo podatne na stres, ból, łatwo doprowadzić je do płaczu i wystraszyć, ale wystarczy zapewnić im ciepło, spokój, bezpieczeństwo, pożywienie i w pełni zaufają Alfie, ich więź względem niego się wzmocni i nie będą już wstanie żyć bez niego, chyba że więź zostanie przerwana, ale to tylko w wyniku śmierci którejś ze stron. Ale przecież ta opcja nie wchodziła w grę.

Castiel patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na drobną Omegę w jego ramionach i zasnął, również wykończony.


	36. Cisza przed burzą

Cas nie mógł zasnąć na długo. Wciąż martwił się o stan ukochanej Omegi. Dean spał spokojnie, ufnie opierając się na plecami o Castiela, okręcając się pościelą i trzymając się kurczowo dłoni Alfy, którą tan przełożył pod jego głową. Wciąż był czujny, chcąc być pewny, że Deanowi na pewno nie dzieje się żadna krzywda. Już podczas klinowania czuł się okropnie, że sprawiał mu taki ból, wiedział że to nieuniknione, że Dean jest drobny, młody i to wszystko nie pójdzie tak łatwo, jakby mogło przy dorosłej Omedze. Jednak nie poddał się, zadbał o niego, zaklinował najdelikatniej i najłagodniej, jak tylko potrafił. Cieszył się, że Dean się zdecydował, potrafił zaufać mu i wybrać go na swojego partnera, powierzyć mu swój los, bezpieczeństwo, życie. Wszystko dla jednego jedynego Alfy, którego kocha i dla którego potrafi zrobić wszystko, nawet sprzeciwić się apodyktycznemu ojcu. 

Dean lekko się zawiercił przez sen i Cas poczuł, jak szczepienie powoli puszcza. Nie chcąc sprawić mu dyskomfortu, albo żeby ból go obudził, szepnął mu do ucha jego imię. Dean zaczął się rozbudzać, otworzył zaspane oczy i spojrzał za siebie na Alfę.

-Kochanie…- Cmoknął go w policzek.- Wiem, że śpisz i jesteś wykończony, ale szczepienie puszcza i mogę się już z ciebie wysunąć. - Dean mruknął tylko, że rozumie. Castiel przytrzymał jego biodro i powoli wysunął z niego. Omega poczuł lekki ból, poczekał jeszcze chwilkę, aż Cas pogłaskał i puścił jego biodro. Bardzo mozolnie i nieudolnie obrócił się na plecy. Chciał już przesunąć się na prawy bok, ale wszystkie resztki sił, jakie miał, wyczerpały się. Cas uśmiechnął się widząc jego starania, pomógł mu. Podniósł się i podłożył ramiona pod jego głowę i kolana i ułożył go na boku, po czym sam się położył. Dean od razu przylgnął do niego ciasno i nie pozwoliłby się teraz za żadne skarby od niego oderwać. Cas wiedział, że to typowe u Omeg, że zaraz po klinowaniu nie są w stanie oderwać się od Alfy, potrzebują jego zapachu, ciepła, siły, ale Cas, choć był pełnoprawną Alfą też nie były w stanie oderwać się od tego drobnego, rozkosznego, miękkiego ciałka. Potrzebował go tu i teraz, tylko żeby był.

-Chce ci się pić?- Zapytał, widząc, że Dean nie ma w planach niczego innego niż spanie, wiec sam musiał zadbać, by się przypadkiem nie odwodnił. Chłopak był lewo przytony i już jedną nogą w krainie snów, więc Cas nie czekał na odpowiedź. Chwycił butelkę z wodą i powoli podniósł Omegę, tak by siedział na tapczanie, opierając się prawym bokiem o jego pierś, a nogi przerzucone miał przez biodra Castiela. Alfa ostrożnie podsunął mu brzeg butelki, by się napił. - Napij się choć troszkę.- Dean trochę oprzytomniał i posłusznie opróżnił pół butelki. Cas pochwalił go za jego trud całusem w czoło i sam wypił resztę wody. Rzucił gdzieś butelkę i położył się razem z Omegą na piersi.

-Cas…- Dean wymruczał, podnosząc nieco głowę.

-Ciii, skarbie nic nie musisz mówić, śpij sobie, musisz leżeć, odpoczywać.- Ucałował go w czoło i jeszcze mocniej do siebie przycisnął, zakleszczając go w żelaznym, ciasnym uścisku. 

-Kocham cię…- Dean wyszeptał, po czym jego głowa ociężale osunęła się na jego pierś. Zasnął. Cas rozczulił się, szczelniej nakrył go kołdrą i przyłożył podbródek do jego głowy i spróbował zasnąć. Ponieważ nie byli już złączeni, Dean nieco kręcił się, zmieniał pozycję, nie przyzwyczajony do spania obok kogoś. Czasem coś mruknął przez sen, czasem zacisnął pięść na pościeli, a jeszcze czasem niuchał uspokajający zapach Alfy. 

Dean spał około 11 godzin. Rozbudził się więc dopiero wieczorem. Cas pogłaskał go po głowie i podrapał za uchem, na co Dean cicho mruknął. Pomimo tak długiej drzemki wciąż był zmęczony, ale dawał już radę się poruszyć bez większych trudności. 

-Jak się czujesz?- Cas spytał, gdy tylko Dean dyskretnie się przeciągnął i powoli opadł na plecy.

-Całkiem nieźle, jestem tylko jeszcze zmęczony. - Odpowiedział powoli, flegmatycznie. 

-A jesteś głodny? Chce ci się pić?- Troskliwie nasunął na niego kołdrę, aż po barki, by nie było mu zimno.

-Zjadłbym coś…- Powiedział, a na domiar tego jego brzuch potwierdził cichym burczeniem. Cas uśmiechnął się i obrócił do szafki nocnej, gdzie zostawił cały prowiant. Wyłuskał paczkę z suszoną wołowiną i batonik. Pokazał Deanowi obie opcje, a ten łakomie chwycił paczuszkę z wołowiną. Z trudem i trzęsącymi się rękami, próbował otworzyć. Cas uśmiechnął się do siebie i zabrał mu paczkę, by ją otworzyć, a następnie podać mu kawałek od razu do buzi. Dean patrzył maślanym, zamglonym wzrokiem na Alfę z wdzięcznością. 

Gdy Cas nakarmił i napoił Omegę, stwierdził, że z pewnością miałby teraz ochotę się wykąpać, zmyć z siebie pot i pamiątki z "upojnej nocy". Wstał z łóżka i założył bokserki. Dean spojrzał niepewnie na partnera. 

-Cas, nie idź, proszę.- W jakimś dziwnym przypływie sił, podniósł się, rzucił w stronę Alfy i uwiesił ramionami na jego biodrach. Castiel spojrzał na dół na chłopca, chwycił go pod ręce i posadził na materacu, usiadł tuż koło niego. Cas pogłaskał go czule, ale Dean zaraz chwycił jego rękę i kurczowo się jej trzymał. - Nie idź nigdzie, zostań ze mną, proszę. 

-Nie bój się.- Objął go, a Dean od razu wgramolił mu się na kolana i przytulił całym ciałem do torsu Alfy.- Nigdzie nie idę, nie zostawię cię, tak?- Dean pokiwał głową, zawstydzony swoja reakcją. Cas wiedział, że Dean bał się teraz zostać sam, że priorytetem dla niego była obecność ukochanej Alfy, ale nie sądził, że nawet pójście do drugiego pokoju, sprawi, że tak zareaguje.- Idę tylko do łazienki, naleję ci wody do wanny, wykąpiesz się, chcesz?- 

-Mhm.- Dean wymruczał mu w ramię i przytulał się dalej.

-Puścisz mnie?- Cas zapytał, w jego głosie rozbrzmiewał śmiech. Dean odsunął się niechętnie.

-Tak, przepraszam.- Cas wstał i cmoknął go w nos. Dean uśmiechnął się i odprowadził wzorkiem ukochanego do łazienki. 

Cas postarał się uporać ze wszystkim jak najsprawniej, byle jak najszybciej wrócić do Omegi. Nalał mu wręcz gorącej wody do wanny, wiedząc, że Omegi łatwo się wyziębiają zaraz po klinowaniu. Naszykował naręcze grubych, puchatych ręczników, wlał płyn do wody o zapachu zielonej trawy. Naszykował szlafrok i wrócił do pokoju.

Dean czekał cierpliwie, półleżąc na łóżku, cały opatulony pościelą, jeszcze trochę senny, zmęczony. Wzrok miał nieco zamglony, niewidzący. Cas podszedł i wydobył Omegę spod koców i pościeli. Dean w niczym nie protestował. Cas nie mając serca, by kazać mu teraz iść, wziął go na ręce. Omega, objął go dłońmi za szyję i ułożył głowę na silnym ramieniu. Cas zaniósł go i ułożył ostrożnie w wannie. Dean zanurzył się po szyję w gorącej wodzie i pianie.  
Cas rozczulony patrzył na niego, który spoglądał tak, jakby pierwszy raz widział wannę z pianą.

-Jeszcze czegoś potrzebujesz?- Dean pokiwał głową i wyciągnął jedną rękę ponad wodę i pogłaskał go po jego dłoni. Cas nachylił się wyczuwając intencje Omegi. Pocałował go, jednocześnie nie dając się wciągnąć do wanny. Dean był chytry, myślał, że jeśli się pochyli, to on tymi drobnymi raczkami zdoła go wciągnąć, nie ma tak łatwo. Dean był trochę zwiedziony i do tego jeszcze bardziej zmęczony ciągnięciem Alfy. 

-Chodź…- Dean powiedział tylko tyle. Czekał, aż Alfa sam zdecyduje. Cas jednak wiedział, że nie może dać się ponieść instynktowi, bo Dean jest teraz zbyt zmęczony i obolały, żeby cokolwiek z nim robić. 

-Chciałbym kruszynko, ale nie teraz, jeszcze będzie okazja.- Dean zrobił minę, jak dziecko, któremu zabrało się lizaka. Nadął nieco policzki i wygiął usta w podkówkę. Cas zaśmiał się.- Jak chcesz to mogę ci się pomóc umyć.- Lepsze to niż nic, Dean pokiwał głową. Castiel sięgnął po gąbkę i zaczął myć jego ręce, pierś, jednocześnie całując i tak już czerwone i opuchnięte usta. Sięgnął do nóg i je też umył. Dean w niczym nie oponował, czuł się, jak księżniczka, którą królewicz traktuje, jak najcenniejszy skarb. Przez cały czas uśmiechał się i przypatrywał ukochanemu. Cas ostrożnie i z największą uwagą umył strategiczne miejsca między jego udami. Dean był tam teraz bardzo delikatny, więc Cas nie zamierzał sprawiać mu żadnego bólu, szybko skończył go myć i uklęknął przy Omedze, który odchylił głowę ponad rant wanny. Cas cmoknął go w czubeczek nosa i wstał. Dean zaniepokojony podniósł głowę.

-Idę tylko na chwile na dół, zamówię pizzę, żebyś zjadł coś treściwego, chyba, że wolisz coś innego?- Zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

-Pizza może być. Tylko bez papryki.- Poprosił.

-Oczywiście, pamiętam.- Rzucił mu jeden ze swoich najbardziej uroczych uśmiechów, które Dean kochał i wyszedł. Zamówił jedzenie i wrócił na górę. - W tej pizzerii mają na telefonie jakąś nową dziewczynę, dopiero się uczy, dlatego tyle mi zeszło.- Mówił donośnie, wchodząc na schody, wszedł do pokoju i umilkł, Dean zasnął. Cas uklęknął obok niego i pogłaskał po włosach. Chwycił drobne ciałko na ręce i wyciągnął z wody. Usiadł na brzegu wanny z chłopcem na rękach i zaczął delikatnie, ale dokładnie go wycierać. Zaniósł na łóżko i wyciągnął z szafy gruby, obszerny sweter. Ubrał śpiącego jak kamień Omegę i zakopał w pościeli. Czytał w Internecie, że Omegi potrafią naprawdę długo odsypiać klinowanie, ale nie sądził, że aż tak długo. Jak on musiał wymęczyć tego biedaka, że mimo już tych ponad 11 godzin ten wciąż zasypiał w ułamku sekundy. No nic, pozostało mu tylko sprawować nad nim opiekę i czekać, aż się obudzi. 

Cas po pół godzinie usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Odebrał i zapłacił za pizzę, po czym wniósł ją na górę i położył na łóżku. Dean, gdy tylko wyczuł zapach momentalnie się obudził.

-Cześć głodomorze. Jak się spało?- Cas położył się koło niego na łóżku i położył na swoich kolanach pudełko z pizzą. 

-Dobrze, choć nie pamiętam kiedy zasnąłem.- Chwycił za materiał swetra i popatrzył się po sobie.- Ani skąd mam na sobie sweter.

-Usnąłeś w wannie, przeniosłem cię i ubrałem, żeby ci nie było zimno.- Sięgnął po kawałek i podsunął mu do ust. Dean spojrzał się nieco zdziwiony, ale ugryzł kawałek.

-Dziękuję.- Dean przeżuł i ucałował go w policzek.

Castiel na zmianę podawał jedzenie jemu i sobie. W taki sposób szybko zniknęła duża pizza.

-Chcesz jeszcze pospać?- Zapytał, choć widział, że Dean ma się już zdecydowanie lepiej, nie przysypiał, nie zamykały mu się oczy, był żywszy. 

-Nie, już nie. Teraz chcę być tylko z tobą.- Popatrzył wielkimi, zielonymi oczami na Alfę. - Przepraszam, że tyle spałem, pewnie się nudziłeś.

-Nie, patrzyłem sobie na ciebie, a to nigdy mi się nie znudzi.- Uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do ust Omegi. Dean ochoczo dał wciągnąć się w pocałunek. Podniósł się, zrzucił pudełko po pizzy i usiadł okrakiem na jego udach. Cas objął jego pośladki i bardzo delikatnie je miętosił, Dean zaczął ściągać sweter z siebie, ale Cas naciągnął go na niego z powrotem.

-Cas…?- Dean odsunął się od pocałunku, nie rozumiejąc.

-Nie powinniśmy, myszko. Dopiero co cię zaklinowałem. - Pogłaskał go po zarumienionych policzkach. Dean był zawiedziony, pomimo, że ten pierwszy raz był bardzo bolesny i trudny, to chciał próbować znów, zobaczyć, jak przyjemnie może być, nie bał się. 

-No wiem, ale ja chcę.- Dean zakręcił biodrami w strategicznym miejscu Alfy. Cas złapał go za biodra, by Dean nie pobudzał go, musiał być twardy, nieugięty. Tylko zrobiłby mu krzywdę, po co dokładać niemiłych wspomnień, kiedy każdy ich kolejny raz mógłby być lepszy, nie bolesny. 

-Nie dziś. Przy następnej okazji, obiecuję, że nie będę się opierał.- Cas uśmiechnął się. Dean zarumienił jeszcze bardziej, zawstydzony. Zaczął schodzić z jego kolan, ale Cas powstrzymał go.- Zostań… Ale pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz nic kombinował.- Dean pokiwał głową i ucałował Alfę. - Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że się zdecydowałeś. To wspaniale, że chciałeś.- Przeczesał jego włosy.- Mówiłeś o tej dziewczynie, o Lisie…- Dean pokiwał głową. Pomimo, że cudownie mu było, siedząc na jego kolanach, to zrobiło mu się jednak chłodno. Zszedł z niego, ułożył się przy jego boku.- Mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć o niej coś więcej? Z tego co mówiłeś nie miała łatwo. 

Dean opowiedział całą historię ze szczegółami. Cas słuchał uważnie, współczując dziewczynie. Była taka młoda, tyle życia jeszcze przed nią, a los tak bardzo ją okaleczył. 

-Nie mogłem uwierzyć, jak mi to opowiadała. Płakała, bała się. Ona nie ma nikogo. Ani rodziny, która ją kocha i której może ufać, ani Alfy. Jest sama, nikt nie chce jej pomóc, dlatego myślałem, że my może jakoś moglibyśmy...- Dean czuł się głupio, że dopiero co się połączyli, ich związek został na stałe potwierdzony, a już oczekiwał z tego tytułu profitów. Nie chciał prosić Casa o cokolwiek, czuł się z tym źle, on już tyle dla niego robił, tak dbał, a teraz chciał kolejnej przysługi. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że Lisa skazana jest na okropne życie i znikąd nie może oczekiwać pomocy. Musiał go poprosić, by pomógł, żeby razem wymyślili jakiś sposób. 

-Dean, oczywiście, że jej jakoś pomożemy, obiecuję. - Pogłaskał go, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.- Gdy tylko ty będziesz się czuł na siłach i opanujemy sytuację z twoim tatą od razu zajmiemy się nią.

-Sytuację?- Nie zrozumiał.

-Dean, wiesz nie sądzę, że jak przyjdziemy jutro do twojego domu i ogłosimy nasz związek, to twój ojczulek nie będzie skakał z radości i nam gratulował. Wiesz, że on mnie nie znosi.

-On nie znosi wszystkich Alf , które się wokół mnie kręcą, no chyba, że tych z kościoła.

-No więc właśnie, coś czuję, że mnie rozszarpie.- Przyznał.

-Co by się nie działo, ja zrobię wszystko…- Dean obiecał.

-Wiem kochanie, że zrobisz…- Cas przerwał mu i ułożył się nad nim, tylko by spojrzeć mu w oczy, otoczyć swoim zapachem, ciepłem.- A ja zrobię wszystko dla ciebie. - Całował jego policzki, czoło, nos, potem zszedł niżej na szczękę, szyję, obojczyki. Dean ucieszony, odrzucił głowę do tyłu, by odsłonić więcej szyi. Cas zamruczał, usatysfakcjonowany. Dean był tak rozkosznie słodki, pyszny, pachniał tak cudownie, pragnął wzmocnić jego zapach. -Nie miał byś nic przeciwko, jeśli jeszcze raz bym cię ugryzł?- Obwąchiwał jego skórę, ciepłą i miękką.

-Nie, proszę…- Dean westchnął i zarzucił ręce na jego szyję. Alfa zniżył się i lekko, ale stanowczo ugryzł go. Dean nie pisnął, był spokojny, Cas wiedział, że sprawia mu tym troszkę bólu, ale Omega był dzielny, ugryzienie było tylko oznaką miłości i przywiązania, nie cierpienia czy strachu. Castiel ukoił rankę, liżąc ją delikatnie i czule. Dean przyglądał się przez cały czas Alfie, a gdy tylko ten się podniósł, pocałował go i nie pozwolił zejść z siebie. Cas ułożył się między nogami Omegi, przytulił torsem do torsu i nie opierając na nim całego swojego ciężaru, położył się. 

Na odpoczywaniu, podjadaniu, śmiechu i czułych momentach spędzili cały dzień i noc. Wiedzieli, że tata wraca około 9 00 rano, więc po 8 00 wyszli do domu Omegi. Dean bardzo stresował się tym, że zaraz mieli powiedzieć o wszystkim ojcu, ich największa tajemnica, którą ukrywali od ponad dwóch miesięcy, o której wiedział tylko Sam, miała ujrzeć światło dzienne. Bał się, że ojciec wpadnie w szał, zrobi awanturę, pobije jego albo Casa. Miał złe przeczucia…


	37. Forgive me father, for I have sinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tyle musieliście czekać na rozdział, ale już jest :)

-Dean!- Sam otworzył drzwi i krzyknął na widok brata. Uściskał go. Cieszył się, widząc brata już po wszystkim, zdrowego, może nieco zmęczonego, ale szczęśliwego, uśmiechniętego, z ukochanym Alfą przy boku. Bał się trochę o niego, w końcu był młody, był wyjątkową Omegą, mogło nie pójść tak łatwo, ale dobrze, że już po wszystkim i z Deanem wszystko w porządku.- Taty jeszcze nie ma, wejdźcie.- Sam wpuścił ich po domu. -Jak się czujesz?

-Dobrze, jeszcze bywam zmęczony, ale tak to ok. - Dean usiadł na kanapie i pociągnął Alfę za rękaw, by ten spoczął tuż przy nim. Wtulił się w jego bok.

-Cieszę się. Martwiłem się o ciebie.- Sam posłał mu czuły, ciepły uśmiech.

-Ale a szczęście trafiłem na cudownego Alfę, który zajął się mną idealnie.- Obrócił twarz w stronę Castiela i pocałował go w policzek. Ten objął go ramieniem i przycisnął jeszcze bardziej do siebie.

-Fajnie się tak na was patrzy. Jesteście cudowną parą.- Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się.- Jeszcze tylko konfrontacje z tatą musimy przetrwać.

-Miejmy nadzieje, że nie wpadnie w szał i nas nie pozabija.- Dean stwierdził. Złapał dłoń Alfy i ścisnął mocno, szukając pociechy, oparcia. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi zwrócił uwagę ich wszystkich. Ojciec stanął w przejściu. Na widok Deana i Castiela siedzących razem, ze złączonymi dłońmi, zapachu klinowania, który aż emanował od nich, jego ciśnienie wzrosło. Rzucił wojskową torbę na ziemię i wpadł wściekły do domu. 

-Co tu się wyprawia!? Czy wy…!? - Dean przerażony, trząsł się, ścisnął Castiela mocno za dłoń i zaniemówił.- Jak śmiałeś mi się sprzeciwić?! Zabroniłem ci się z nim spotykać! 

-Proszę na niego nie krzyczeć.- Cas odpowiedział spokojnie. Widział, że Dean jest przerażony i nie da rady sam się obronić, więc wkroczył do akcji.- Zakochaliśmy się w sobie i pana wola nie mogła nas rozdzielić.

-Ile to trwa? -Warknął. -Jak długo udawało się wam jakimś cudem mnie oszukiwać?- Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Omega zbroił z niego idiotę.

-Odkąd przyjechaliście do miasta.- Cas odpowiedział dumny, że udało im się przez tak długi czas ukrywać się przed zaborczym Winchesterem.- Nigdy nie zerwaliśmy, nasz związek trwał po mimo wszystko. 

-Teraz już wiem, kto przekabacił moją wzorową Omegę, kto namówił do łamania zasad, do zaspokajania się! - Mówił obrzydzony.- A teraz jeszcze do pieprzenia się! 

-Dean to nie rzecz, nie jest ani pański ani mój ani niczyi.- Castiel pogłaskał chłopca po głowie i wstał. Nie chciał zbytnio zbliżać się do taty Deana, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by ten patrzył na niego z góry, z pogardą, z wyższością.- Naszym obowiązkiem jest go chronić, sprawować opiekę, a nie kontrolować i rządzić. Po za tym, chciał tego. Do niczego go nie zmuszałem.

-A co ty tam wiesz…!? Dean to Omega, i jak każda z nich potrzebuje bata nad sobą. - Spoglądał na partnera Deana na równi. Minę miał, jakby by gotowy na wszystko, ale mimo to Castiel nie ustąpił. Ciągle zostawał w zasięgu Deana, by się nie bał. Sam też podszedł za kanapę i położy dłoń na ramieniu Deana, by go wesprzeć.

-Nie zgadzam się.- Postawił się. 

-Dlaczego ja w ogóle tobą dyskutuję?!- Zaczął krzyczeć.- Won z mojego domu! Nie chcę cię widzieć na oczy. Nie będziesz miał Deana! Gówno mnie obchodzi wasz związek i to, że go zaklinowałeś! Nie pozwolę, by mój syn zmarnował sobie z tobą życie. 

-Panie Winchester, ale proszę wierzyć, że Deanowi przy mnie nigdy niczego nie zabraknie, będzie miał wszystko i więcej, gwarantuję.- Wyciągnął ręce w pojednawczym geście Naprawdę chciałby zgody, by John zaakceptował ich związek, by on żył dobrze z teściem, by Dean czuł oparcie w ojcu.

-Nie obchodzi mnie, co możesz mu dać, złamaliście najważniejszą z zasad Omeg, splugawiłeś jego ciało, on już nigdy nie będzie mógł być czysty, będzie skalany tobą!- Dźgnął go palcem w pierś.

-Czy naprawdę wiara jest ważniejsza niż dobro pańskiego syna, proszę się zastanowić. -Cas nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi.- Czy naprawdę pan nie widzi, że pan go rani i powoduje, że Dean coraz bardziej pana nienawidzi i chce uciec. 

-Ale mu się nie uda. Won z mojego domu!- John chwycił Deana za kark, ściągnął go z kanapy i popchnął w stronę schodów. Deana przed całkowitym upadkiem ochronił Sam, ten złapał go, gdy klapnął na podłogę, ale nie zdążył uderzyć się jeszcze głową o posadkę. John wściekły złapał Castiela za koszulkę na piersi i jednym ruchem wyrzucił zaskoczonego Alfę za drzwi. Cas spadł z kilku schodków i wylądował na ścieżce przed domem.- Zapomnij o nim! Nie pozwolę ci z nim być! Mam gdzieś waszą więź!- Energicznie zatrzasnął drzwi, zanim Castiel zdążył się pozbierać i podbiec. Castiel wpadł w szał, zaczął walić pięściami w drzwi, próbował nawet je wywarzyć, ale były wytrzymalsze, niż wyglądały. 

John gdy tylko dokładnie zaryglował drzwi, podszedł do syna i chwycił go za kark i szybko skierował się na schody. Sam pobiegł za nimi. John wprowadził Deana do pokoju i rzucił go na łóżko. Chłopak był oszołomiony, był pewien, że to, że Cas został jego pełnoprawnym partnerem zmieni jego życie, że John już nie będzie mógł go kontrolować, nie sądził, że uda mu się wyrzucić Casa. Wiedział, że jego ukochany nie jest typem macho i raczej nie potrafi się bić. Jak na Alfę był spokojny i delikatny i to w nim Dean kochał najbardziej. Nie chciał tępej maszynki do bicia i seksu. Chciał czułego, kochanego partnera, nie przeszkadzało mu to i nie miał Casowi niczego za złe. Miał jednak nadzieję, że Cas jakoś inaczej go uratuje. W to bezwarunkowo wierzył. Cas nie odpuści, nie potrafi walczyć w ręcz, ale potrafi myśleć i na pewno jakoś go uratuje jeszcze nie wie jak, ale na pewno. Dlatego się nie martwił.

-Nie obchodzi mnie wasz związek, nie dam ci wygrać. Oddawaj telefon!- John rzucił się na syna i wyciągnął mu go z kieszeni. Wściekły rzucił nim o podłogę. Telefon rozpadł się na kilka kawałków. -Nie pozwolę ci się z nim spotykać. Nasz Mistrz wraca dopiero za kilka dni, bo nie może wrócić z modłów dla jednego Omegi! Przez ten czas pozostaniesz zamknięty w pokoju!

-Dean! Dean!- wszyscy trzej obrócili twarze w stronę okna. Dean ucieszony słysząc głos Castiela, wstał z łóżka i podbiegł do okna. Zobaczył ukochanego na trawniku jego domu, wyczekującego, aż ten pojawi się w oknie. -Nie dam cię skrzywdzić, uratuję cię! Obiecuję! Trzymaj się, musisz być dzielny! Kocham cię!- Castiel krzyczał do Omegi.

-Cas! - Dean krzyknął, ale John chwycił go za koszulkę na plecach i odepchnął go od okna. Spojrzał przez nie na postać Castiela i z pogardą w oczach, zamknął je z trzaskiem. 

-On cię nie uratuje, za kilka dni oddam cię w ręce kościoła i skończą się te twoje fanaberie i wybryki. -Groził mu palcem.

-Cas mi pomoże, on nie odpuści- Krzyknął. John wściekły uderzył go w policzek z otwartej dłoni. Sam podbiegł do leżącego na ziemi brata i pomógł mu się podnieść i usiąść na łóżku.

-Nie! Mam cię dość! Zachowałeś się jak zwykła kurwa! Powinienem był cię sprzedać do burdelu już lata temu. Nadawałbyś się tam, miałbym kłopot z głowy. Żadna Alfa cię nie zechce. Kto by cię chciał?- Łzy pojawiły się w oczach Omegi.

-Cas mnie chce! Dla niego jestem najważniejszy! Kocha mnie! - Jednak John nie słuchał. Wygonił młodszego syna z pokoju i sam wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Zamknął drzwi na klucz, zbiegł wściekły na parter i od razu skierował się do barku. Sam zmieszany nie wiedział, czy powinien udać się do ojca i trochę go udobruchać. Wściekły ojciec, który na domiar złego sięga po alkohol, to nie była ani dobra ani bezpieczna mieszanka. Już to, że zdobył się na to, by uderzyć Deana było czymś nieoczekiwanym.

-Nie do wiary, że był zdolny do czegoś takiego! Co za dziwka!- John wypił pól szklanki whisky i zaczął wrzeszczeć.- Jak tylko nadarzyła mu się okazja, to rozłożył nogi przed pierwszym lepszym Alfą.

-A nie myślałeś tato, że może on naprawdę się zakochał, że to ten jego jedyny. - Spróbował go podejść.

-A więc ty też wiedziałeś?! Czy wszyscy wiedzieli oprócz mnie?! -Spojrzał groźnie na syna.- No pięknie!- Nalał sobie znów trunku.- Nie pozwolę, by Dean związał się i dawał pieprzyć temu bezbożnemu Alfie. 

-Ale tato, oni są naprawdę ze sobą szczęśliwi. Kochają się. Może warto dać im szansę, zrobić wyjątek.

-W wierze nie ma wyjątków. Ma się jej przestrzegać! -Odetchnął głęboko i oparł się rękami o blat barku-Jak możesz ich w ogóle bronić?

-Bo wiem, co oni czują.- Starał się ich bronić.

-A mnie to nie obchodzi, jak się złączyli to niech teraz cierpią. Mówił bezlitośnie.- Dowiedzą się, jak rozłąka z ukochanym zaraz po klinowaniu boli…

* * *

Cas wpadł wściekły do swojego domu. Nie mógł darować sobie, że nie zdołał obronić Omegi. Jednak John był silniejszy niż on. On od zawsze był chuderlakiem, nie miał szans z tatą Deana, który był w wojsku, w piechocie morskiej. Jak na swoje lata był doskonale wyćwiczony i sprawny. To go bolało. W dodatku wyszedł na sierotę, która nie potrafi obronić swojej własnej Omegi. Teraz musiał jakoś uratować Deana. Wyciągnąć go z domu, bez awantur, bez interwencji starszego Winchestera, po cichu, potajemnie…

Obmyślanie planu przerwał telefon. Cas widząc numer Sama rzucił się, by odebrać. 

-Sam?- Prawe krzyknął.- Jak Dean? Co się tam dzieje?

-Spokojnie Cas, nie denerwuj się.- Próbował uspokoić. Doskonale wiedział, ze zdenerwowanie tylko spotęguje naturalną po klinowaniu tęsknotę do partnera. Kiedy Dean spędzał upojne chwile w ramionach Castiela, on przeczytał co nieco o tych sprawach w internecie. Dowiedział się, że parzące się wilki są nierozłączne, bezwarunkowo potrzebują się jeszcze przez jakiś czas po klinowaniu, a rozdzielenie ich może mieć złe skutki. Wzmożoną senność, albo przeciwnie - bezsenność, nerwowość, płaczliwość ( choć to raczej tylko Omegi), a nawet może dojść do depresji i napadów chęci, by dostać się za wszelką cenę do partnera. Sam nie wątpił, że tak może się zdarzyć. Cas był wściekły i zdolny do wszystkiego. Wolał, by się teraz uspokoił, nie robił głupot, na spokojnie coś wymyślił.

Sam też nosił w sobie poczucie winy, że nie przekonał ojca, ale wiedział, że to jest praktycznie niemożliwe. On był tak zapatrzony w swoją wiarę, że nie dostrzegał żadnych racjonalnych argumentów. Musi spróbować pomóc bratu, jak tylko się da. Będzie go wspierał.

-Jak się mam uspokoić?! Przecież…- Cas dyszał ze zdenerwowania.

-Cas, nie panikuj. Wysłuchaj mnie. -Poczekał, aż ten usiądzie, złapie oddech, zacznie słuchać.- Tata zamknął Deana w jego pokoju, zniszczył mu telefon i w dodatku… - Nie wiedział, czy powinien m o tym mówić, nie chciał go dodatkowo rozwścieczać. - On go uderzył.

-On co?! Przecież ja go…!- Wziął głęboki wdech. Próbował się opanować. -Co z nim? Dobrze się czuje?

-Tak, to nic wielkiego, dał mu tylko z liścia… Teraz siedzi w pokoju i płacze, strasznie za tobą tęskni. 

-Ja za nim też.- Posmutniał.- Dlatego muszę coś wymyślić. 

-Masz jakiś plan? Pomogę jak mogę.

-Nie wiem, nie mogę wparować wam do domu, bo mnie wasz ojciec zetrze na proch. Muszę jakoś po cichu.- Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Szukał każdej możliwej drogi, by dostać się do domu Deana niezauważony.- Wiem! Zrobię to tak, jak wtedy, gdy Dean sądził, że przystawiam się do Anny. Wejdę w nocy po drzewie i na balkon jego pokoju. Zrobiłem to wtedy, zrobię i teraz. 

-Świetny pomysł. Dam ci cynk, gdy ojciec uśnie na dobre. - Castiel wymyślił bardzo dobry plan, który mógł się udać. Szkoda mu było Deana, który aż do wieczora będzie musiał cierpieć bez partnera. Casa z resztą też. Oboje byli tak zdruzgotani i osłabieni, ze żal było patrzeć. 

-Super, dzięki. Pilnuj sytuacji i informuj mnie.- Poprosił.

-Oczywiście.- Sam rozłączył się. Cas odłożył komórkę na stolik i oparł głowę o ręce.


	38. Ulotny smak wolności

Dean siedział w pokoju sam, zmartwiony i zrezygnowany. Mijały kolejne godziny, a Castiel nie dawał znaku życia. Siedząc samemu w pokoju, różne myśli przychodziły mu do głowy. Miewał niekontrolowane napady płaczu, trząsł się, bał. Wyczekiwał Castiela niczym księcia na białym koniu, który podjedzie i uratuje go z wierzy. 

Obracał się i na różne sposoby układał na materacu, ale nic nie mogło ukoić jego myśli, pragnień. Strasznie chciał zobaczyć ukochaną Alfę, ciągle pojawiały mu się przed oczami momenty z ich wspaniałego pierwszego razu, jak go dotykał, przytulał, głaskał, szeptał, całował. Czuł jego troskę, uwagę, miłość, wszystko, co mu brakowało dostawał od Castiela, dlatego obiecał sobie być możliwie jak najlepszą Omegą. Ale czy będzie miał jeszcze okazję?

Zapłakał. Tak bardzo chciał być teraz przy swojej Alfie, żeby ogarnęła go jego siła, zapach, ciepło, opieka. Tak strasznie się bał, tęsknił. Kotłowało się w nim tyle emocji, że nie dawał sobie już z nimi rady. Opatulił się ciasno kołdrą i przytulił do poduszki. 

* * *

-Zielone światło.- Sam wysłał sms do Castiela, a gdy ten tylko go odczytał, schował telefon do kieszeni i wyszedł z domu. Po cichu dostał się na posesje Winchesterów i do wielkiego drzewa przy domu. Cicho wszedł po nim aż na balkon przy pokoju Deana. Podszedł do okna i cicho zapukał. Dean zląkł się i obrócił w stronę dźwięku. Przestraszony wstał i rozsunął zasunięte zasłony. Ucieszył się, gdy zobaczył za nim Casa, rozradowany szybko otworzył okno i wpuścił go do środka. Cas wszedł i uściskał Omegę. Chłopak przytulił się do niego najmocniej, jak potrafił. Alfa objął go ramionami i uniósł nieco, tak, by Dean stał na palcach. Pochylił się nieco i pocałował go.

-Cas… Tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś.- Dean mówił nie oddalając się od jego ust.

-Przepraszam, że musiałeś tyle czekać, ale już dobrze. Jestem tu. Głaskał go po plecach, spoglądając mu głęboko w oczy.- Nic się nie bój. Zabieram cię stąd. Przepraszam, że tak wyszło. Nie dałem mu rady…

-To nie twoja wina. Mój ojciec jest niezrównoważony, zamknął mnie tu.- Poskarżył się.

-Dlatego cię ratuję. Chodźmy, nie chcemy, by twój tata się obudził. - Dean pokiwał głową.

-Ale jak wyjdziemy? Drzwi są zamknięte.- Cas pogłaskał go po włosach, wciąż nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od chłopca.

-Możemy zejść po drzewie…- Zaproponował i zobaczył, że ten pomysł nie został entuzjastycznie odebrany. Wiedział o lęku wysokości Deana, w związku z tym czuł się źle, że musi zmuszać Deana, narażać na kolejne stresy. -Pomogę ci. - Próbował ułagodzić.

-No dobrze…- Dean spuścił wzrok. Zacisnął pięść na jego flanelowej koszuli. Wiedział, że to jedyna możliwość, starał się mimo wszystko zablokować strach.

-Kotku, nic ci się nie stanie. Ja ci pomogę zejść. - Ucałował go w czubek głowy.- Dasz radę? Dean pokiwał głową.- Mój dzielny chłopczyk… To chodźmy. - Cas wyszedł pierwszy i zszedł nieco w dół po drzewie. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę chłopca, który przestraszony patrzył w dół. -Podaj mi rękę. Nie bój się.- Dean ufnie złapał za jego dłoń i mocno ścisnął. Przełożył nogę przez balustradę i ustawił na grubej gałęzi.- Uważaj, nie stawaj na chudych, bo może się pod tobą zarwać. Tak, dobrze. Mhm… Powolutku.- Cas instruował i przeprowadzał. Kiedy Cas zeskoczył na ziemię, Dean patrzył zmieszany na dół. -Spróbuj usiąść na tej gałęzi, spuść nogi.- Dean ostrożnie wykonał polecenie.- Spróbuj zeskoczyć, złapię cię.- Castiel wyciągnął ręce i Dean zsunął się w dół wprost w jego ramiona. Cas postawił go na ziemi. Dean odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dotknął twardej ziemi. Poczuł się wolny, niczym Roszpunka, która pierwszy raz opuściła wieżę.- Proszę opatul się tym. - Cas założył mu na ramiona swój płaszcz i szybkim krokiem zaprowadził do ciepłego salonu. Posadził go na kanapie i przykrył kocem. - Ciepło ci? Nie chcę, żebyś się przeziębił. 

-Tak, dziękuję.- Rozglądał się po domu, jakby pierwszy raz tu był, jakoś to miejsce się zmieniło, stało się tak trochę jego… Ich wspólne …

-Zrobię ci herbaty. - Zaproponował.

-Nie idź, już tak długo czekałem. Nie chcę więcej.- Pociągnął za jego koszulkę w dół. Złączył ich usta i pociągnął na siebie. Cas na początku trochę się zdziwił stanowczością Omegi, ale po kilku sekundach całkowicie uległ. Dean położył się, a Alfa nad nim. Całowali się długo i namiętnie, Cas głaskał go po twarzy, nieznacznie poruszał biodrami, trąc o wrażliwe miejsca Omegi. Obaj szaleńczo potrzebowali znaleźć się jak najbliżej siebie. Pragnęli znów się połączyć.- Proszę, pragnę cię. Kochaj się ze mną.- Patrzył z nadzieją, a wesołe płomyczki pożądania paliły mu się w oczach.

-Oczywiście kochanie, ja też tego chcę, nawet ci to obiecałem.- Uśmiechnął się i wsunął chłodne dłonie pod koszulkę Omegi. Zsunął się niżej i całował jego brzuch, podbrzusze. Zdjął jego koszulkę, przytulał, całował, pieścił jeden z sutków, podczas gdy Omega zsunął spodnie z Alfy. Cas zrzucił z siebie wszystkie pozostałe części garderoby i zaopiekował się spodniami Omegi. Nim ten zdążył się zorientować, że został pozbawiony bielizny, Castiel już zaopiekował się jego przyrodzeniem. Gładził je, całował i lizał, sprawiając, że Omega tarzał się na kanapie. Targnięty silnym pragnieniem, zrzucił szklaną lampkę ze stolika za oparciem kanapy. Przestraszył się i podniósł, by zobaczyć, co narobił. Castiel przestał na moment, by sprawdzić, co się stało i czy Dean jest cały.

-Przepraszam, to niechcący.- Skulił się w sobie.- Nie gniewaj się.

-Nie bój się, to nic. Chodź tu.- Cas chwycił go za biodra i przysunął do siebie. Zgiął w pół, tak że mógł położyć sobie stopy Omegi na barkach, jednocześnie pochylać się, przyginać kolana Deana do jego klatki piersiowej, całować go, aż do utraty tchu. Dean nie protestował, czuł się dobrze, zdominowany przez Alfę. Był bezpieczny, otoczony opieką i troską. Nie musiał martwić się niczym. Castiel zajął się wszystkim. Podniósł się do góry, wciąż trzymając smukłe nogi. Złapał go w pasie i podniósł tak, by tylko góra pleców i głowa chłopca pozostawały na kanapie, a reszta wisiała na barkach Alfy. Całował jego uda, popieścił przyrodzenie i zaczął całować najbardziej intymne miejsce Omegi. Chłopak wił się, nie mogąc pohamować ciała. 

-Cas, ja…- Dean starał się poinformować, a Castiel natychmiast zaprzestał. Omega jęknął zdesperowany i spojrzał w górę na uśmiechniętą twarz pomiędzy swoimi udami. Dean nie zdołał dojść, ale Castiel właśnie na to liczył.

-Chciałbym, byś dziś doszedł ze mną w środku. Ostatnim razem cię bolało, więc nie oczekiwałem, że będziesz w stanie, ale teraz chciałbym z tobą spróbować.- Dean wyciągnął ręce w stronę Alfy. Ten zsunął jego nogi na kanapę i pochylił się. 

-Będzie jeszcze bolało?- Dean zapytał nieśmiało, zniósłby wszystko, ale wolał wiedzieć, czy czeka go kolejna dawka nieprzyjemności. 

-Nie, kochanie, to tylko ten pierwszy raz był taki bolesny, teraz będzie ci bardzo dobrze, obiecuję.- Mówił spokojnie, ale stanowczo, a Dean mu wierzył. 

-Dobrze, proszę… Cas…- Dean wyjęczał. Castiel umościł się między nogami chłopca i nakierował do jego wnętrza. Dean był dzielny, nawet nie pisnął, gdy duży, gorący penis Alfy dostał się w niego. Pierwsze odczucie mogło być niemiłe, dlatego Cas dał mu chwilkę na dopasowanie się.- Już możesz, dobrze się czuję.- Cas posłusznie wycofał się i pchnął. Dean wyprężył biodra i plecy, wypuszczając powietrze.

-Dobrze wszystko?- Zapytał, na moment nieruchomiejąc. Dean pokiwał gwałtownie głową, nie przestając zaciskać dłoni na nadgarstku Castiela.- Jesteś cudowny…- Wymruczał mu pochwałę przy skórze, Dean natychmiast odchylił głowę, by dać Castielowi dostęp do swojej szyi, by okazać swoje przywiązanie, uległość, by ten mógł go ugryźć. Cas jednak nie zamierzał go sobie przywłaszczać, pocałował go po gładkiej, ślicznie pachnącej skórze na szyi, polizał, czym pokazał swoją aprobatę dla gestu Omegi, ale wciąż nie ugryzł. Dean nie rozumiał, popatrzył na Alfę, który uśmiechnął się i szepnął.- Na to jeszcze będzie czas, teraz się zrelaksuj, ja się wszystkim zajmę.- Cas narzucił łagodne, delikatne tempo, nic czego Dean nie mógłby znieść, stopniowo obserwując reakcje Omegi zmieniał rytm i kąt. Obniżył nieco biodra i pchnął, a Dean krzyknął głośno, łapiąc się Alfy za szyję. Cas przytulił go do siebie i położył z powrotem. - Tutaj? Dobrze?- Dean zacisnął powieki, zagryzł szczelnie szczęki i pokiwał głową. Cas uśmiechnął się, widząc jaką przyjemność sprawia Omedze. Teraz pchał idealnie w to miejsce, sprawiając, że Omega krzyczał z rozkoszy, trząsł się, wyginał. Castiel z przyjemnością patrzył na jego reakcje, samemu już ledwo się kontrolując. Jego klin już przeszedł w Omegę, nie sprawiając mu bólu, Dean chyba w spazmach rozkoszy nawet tego nie zauważył, Cas dość mocno wgryzł się w jego szyję, dochodząc w jego wnętrze, ciesząc się orgazmem zarówno swoim, jak i Omegi. Dean doszedł chwilkę przed Castielem, wbijając mu paznokcie i drapiąc skórę na plecach. Nie mógł poradzić sobie z reakcjami własnego ciała. Wygiął się, napierając biodrami, zaciskał się na Alfie, który drgał w jego wnętrzu. Cas opadł nieco niżej na Omegę, przytulając czołem do jego czoła, oddychając nierówno, obserwując rozanielonego, błogiego chłopca. Ostatnim razem miał do siebie pretensje, że on jako Alfa nie potrafił dać mu orgazmu, sprawił mu ból, ale wiedział, że tak musi być, teraz jest inaczej, czuł, że spełnił swój alfi obowiązek. Zmęczony wysunął się z niego i ułożył za nim na boku. Dean wtulił się policzkiem w jego pierś i objął ramieniem w żebrach. Cas zamknął go w kokonie i mocno do siebie przycisnął.

-Wszystko dobrze?- Zapytał cichutko, głaszcząc go kciukiem po plecach.

-Tak, dobrze. Bardzo dobrze…- Dean zadarł głowę do góry i sięgnął do ust Alfy. Cas oddał leniwy, czuły pocałunek. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że to może być aż tak przyjemne…

-Podobało ci się?- Zapytał, zniżając się nieco i leniwie liżąc małą rankę po jego zębach.

-Tak, było cudownie.- Uśmiechnął się, głaskając Castiela po kruczo czarnych, miękkich włosach.

-Jeszcze poznasz wiele aspektów tej przyjemności. - Ukoiwszy rankę, ucałował wrażliwą skórę, podniósł się wyżej i spojrzał poważnie w zielone oczy. - Wszystko ci pokaże…

-Nie mogę się doczekać. - Cas przytulił go. Dean pchnął nieznacznie Castiela, by ten położył się obok na boku. Wtulił się twarzą w ciepłą pierś. Castiel głaskał go po plecach i nieco zjechał na pośladki. Poczuł mokry ślad spływający na miękkiej krągłości.

-Przepraszam…- Stropił się i czując się nieco winny ucałował w czoło. Nie każda Omega lubi po wszystkim lepić się do nasienia Alfy, to mogło być po prostu niekomfortowe.

-Za co?- Nie zrozumiał. Czuł jego dłoń i nieco go to zawstydzało, ale w żadnym stopniu nie przeszkadzało.

-Za to…- Dotknął go z tyłu, policzki Deana oblał rumieniec.

-Nie szkodzi, nie przeszkadza mi to…- Cas spojrzał badawczo na chłopca.-Naprawdę… Zachichotał.- Jesteś moim chłopakiem, to dlaczego miałoby mi to przeszkadzać?- Cas nie umiał odpowiedzieć, cały czas dbał o komfort Omegi, a skoro on mówił, że jest okay, to widocznie było. Rozluźnił się.- Troszkę mi chłodno. Mogę się ubrać?- Dean po dłuższej chwili, odsunął się nieco. 

-Oczywiście. - Szkoda, że on o tym nie pomyślał… Wstał, podał mu bokserki i swoją flanelową koszulę, którą uważał za najcieplejszą. Dean szybko ubrał się i usiadł po turecku na kanapie. Cas też wskoczył w bokserki i ułożył się z uśmiechniętym chłopcem na łyżeczkę, nakrył ich grubym kocem. -Ciepło ci?- Dean odmruczał, że tak i prawie od razu usnął. Cas zatopił nos w miękkich włosach Omegi i również wycieńczony usnął.

* * *

John wstał wczesnym rankiem i zaspany nastawił ekspres. Zabrał klucz do pokoju Deana i wszedł do środka, by wypuścić go do łązienki. Gdy tylko spostrzegł, że syna nie ma w pokoju wpadł w szał. Wrzasnął na cały regulator i zbiegł na dół. Sam obudził się od krzyków i trzasków. Przerażony wypadł z łóżka i pobiegł do ojca. Ten właśnie wyjmował z kredensu w salonie swój sztucer i wściekły zakładał buty.

-Tato, co się dzieje?- Ojciec obrócił się do niego i spojrzał piorunująco.

-Dean uciekł z tym gnojem. - Chwycił broń i wybiegł. Sam chwycił trampki i nie kłopocząc się ich wiązaniem wybiegł za ojcem. Wiedział, że szykuje się nie lada afera.

* * *

Dean mlasnął coś przez sen i rozbudził się. Cas spał twardo obejmując go ramieniem. Dean obrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego. Na jego spokojną twarz, na długie rzęsy, czarne włosy, które sterczały na wszelkie możliwe strony. Był zachwycony tym widokiem. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane leżeć koło tak ślicznej Alfy, po wspaniałym seksie, czując się kochanym, rozumianym, uwielbianym. Dean obrócił się w jego ramionach i przywarł swoim koniuszkiem nosa do jego. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się błogim spokojem. 

Jednak został on mu gwałtownie zabrany. John wywarzył drzwi z kopa i wpadł do salonu. Dean spanikowany szarpnął Castiela. Ten uniósł się rozkojarzony, rozespany i kiedy ujrzał ojca Deana, trzymającego broń wycelowaną w nich, instynktownie zasłonił Deana. Chłopiec schował się za jego plecami, wychylając się tylko nieznacznie głową. 

-Tato, zostaw ich.- Sam próbował chwycić lufę od pistoletu i wyrwać ojcu broń z ręki, ale ten odepchnął go ostro.

-Nie wtrącaj się!- John podszedł do kanapy, gdzie obaj siedzieli. Castiel nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, zrobić. Był przerażony, nie spodziewał się, że starszy Winchester jest do tego zdolny. Podnosić rękę na życie swojego syna. - Oddawaj mi mojego syna!- Krzyknął do Castiela. 

-Nie! Dean nie chce żyć z Tobą! - Cas chronił go własną piersią, ale nie czuł się pewnie, nie wiedział, czy uda mu się obronić Deana, czy jemu samemu uda się ujść z życiem. 

-Ale mnie nie obchodzi to, czego on chce! Nie pozwolę na to! Już pojutrze przyjeżdża nasz Mistrz i zaprowadzi porządek. A teraz oddawaj mi moją Omegę!

-Żadną twoją i po moim trupie. - Warknął.

-To akurat da się załatwić.- Odbezpieczył broń. Cas przestraszył się, ale nie oddałby Omegi.- Odsuń się!

-Nie!- Schował Omegę za siebie jeszcze bardziej. Cofnął się, gdy John oddał strzał w sufit Nico gruzu spadło na podłogę. John widząc, że te sposoby zastraszenia nie działają podszedł i skierował broń w pierś Castiela. Dotykał jego skóry zimnym metalem. Cas trzymał kurczowo chłopca za sobą, ale nagle poczuł, jak ciało odsuwa się od niego i przechodzi obok. -Dean?! Co ty wyprawiasz?!- Próbował chwycić go za ramię i przytulić do siebie, ochronić, ale chłopak odsunął się.

-Nie pozwolę, by coś ci się przeze mnie stało. Jeśli twoje bezpieczeństwo ma być uwarunkowane tym, że nie będziemy razem, to jestem gotowy się zgodzić.- Cas nie rozumiał, o czym on znów wygaduje? Chyba nie próbuje się poświęcić!?

-Dean nie pozwolę ci tam wrócić!- Próbował zrobić krok w stronę Deana, który znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko ojca, ale John nie ustąpił.

-Jeśli tylko ty będziesz bezpieczny, to to zrobię.- Cierpiał.

-Dean, ale ty nie możesz! Kocham cię

-Ja ciebie też kocham…- Dean powiedział i w tym momencie John szarpnął syna za ramię i pochwycił w żelazny uścisk. 

-Wychodź!- Krzyknął do Sama, który również przerażony całą sytuacją stał sparaliżowany strachem. Widział w swoim ojcu potwora, zaślepioną bestię, której się bał. Szarpnął go za koszulkę i wyrzucił przez drzwi domu. Dean nie opierał się. Szedł trzymany przez ojca, Sam popychany był w stronę domu. Cas wybiegł na zewnątrz, ale co zbliżał się do nich, John celował do niego z broni i Dean kiwał głową, że jest dobrze, niech go nie ratuje. Wiedział, że ojciec gotowy jest zrobić Castielowi krzywdę i bardzo nie chciał tego ryzykować. Będzie posłuszny ojcu, jeśli tylko Casowi nic się nie stanie. To jego jedyny warunek. -Właź! John wepchnął synów do domu. Wściekły zaciągnął Omegę na poddasze domu. Dean przekonany był, że zostanie znów zamknięty w swoim pokoju, ale jednak ojciec zaprowadził go po schodach, aż na strych. Sam biegł za nimi, zobaczył, jak ojciec wściekły popycha Deana i on upada na twarde, drewniane, pokryte kurzem deski.- Z pokoju uciekłeś, ale stąd nie zdołasz. Zostaniesz tu jeszcze jutro, a potem oddam cię do Mistrza Crowleya! Już z nim rozmawiałem, zamknie cię w ośrodku dla niesfornych Omeg! A ty!- Obrócił się w stronę Sama, który stał na schodach do strychu.- Masz szczęście, że jesteś Alfą! Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz stał po jego stronie! Zawiodłem się! - Ojciec spojrzał jeszcze z obrzydzeniem na Deana i skierował się na schody. Zatrzymał się przy Samie. - Daj mu jakąś poduszkę i koc. -Poczekał chwilę, aż Sam przybiegnie z pościelą i poda go Deanowi.

-Nie bój się, pomogę ci, wytrzymaj. - Szepnął do Deana, podając mu wszystko. Przywołany przez ojca wyszedł, a on zamknął strych na klucz. Po czym zszedł po butelkę whisky i zamknął się w swoim pokoju, razem z kluczem…

Gdy tylko drzwi strychu zamknęły się, Dean zapłakał, dotarło do niego, co się stało, że jest zamknięty na zimnym, zakurzonym, przerażającym strychu, gdzie światło daje tylko żarówka przy drzwiach i brudne małe okienko w dachu, nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Castiela, już pojutrze zostanie zamknięty w jakimś obozie, gdzie będą go katować, prać mu mózg i nie wiadomo co jeszcze, ale po mimo wszytko, nie żałował swojej decyzji. Cas ratował go, bo chciał dobrze dla niego. On chce dobrze dla Alfy i jest gotów, teraz to on się poświęcić. Ich miłość będzie trwać wciąż, tak samo, jak więź, ale będzie musiał nauczyć się żyć bez Castiela. Ale co to za życie…?


	39. Ale jak to możliwe, że jestem…?

Noc na strychu była koszmarna. Dean bał się i nie zdołał zmrużyć oka. Chłód jesiennego powietrza przedzierał się przez nieszczelne okno i świstał mu przy uchu, w dodatku powodując, że było mu jeszcze chłodniej. Leżał na drewnianej, zakurzonej podłodze, która trzeszczała przy każdym jego ruchu. Przykrywał się kocem, który zdawało się, że mało co grzał. Jedynie poduszka dawała jakąś nieudolną namiastkę łóżka. 

Jakby tego było mało wciąż nawiedzały go myśli, czy dobrze zrobił? Może powinien był jakoś inaczej to rozegrać. Teraz najbardziej na świecie chciałby znaleźć się przy Casie. Nie marzył o niczym innym. Wyobrażał sobie, co on teraz robi. Pewnie się zamartwia, pluje w brodę, że do tego dopuścił, że nie wyszarpał go z rąk Johna, nie uratował, nie obronił, albo nie wywiózł stąd jak najdalej się da. Wini się a to, a przecież to nie jego wina, jak już to Omegi…

Dean skulił się jak najciaśniej, by jak najbardziej zmieścić się na poduszce. Nad ranem, gdy słońce zaczęło prześwitywać przez brudne okno Deanowi udało się wyłapać tylko kilkanaście minut snu, bo znów coś go obudziło. Nagły atak gorąca, dziwny i silny, dreszcze przebiegły przez jego ciało, śluz zaczął się z niego wylewać, zapachniał intensywnie… Rują…

* * *

Ojciec, gdy tylko wstał z rana, zadzwonił do mistrza. Dowiedział się, że Mistrzowie wracają już jutro w południe i z rana mogą już przyjechać do kościoła, a Crowley zajmie się Deanem zaraz po powrocie. John zapewnił, że panuje nad sytuacją i pojawią się. Gdy tylko skończył rozmowę, zabrał klucz na strych, który pieczołowicie ukrywał w swoim pokoju. Na korytarzu zobaczył Sama, który właśnie szedł do niego, by poprosić, by ten wypuścił Deana, bo ten na pewno jest głodny, potrzebuje do toalety. Ojciec odburknął, że nie wypuści go, pozwoli mu iść do łazienki, a potem wraca na strych, by znów nie nawiał. Dostanie coś do jedzenia i tyle. Sam przystał na tę umowę, bo wiedział, że ciężko będzie mu namówić ojca na cokolwiek więcej, a równie dobrze Dean mógł stracić i to.

Ojciec odryglował drzwi, a gdy tylko je otworzył zalał ich mocny, niesamowicie intensywny zapach rui. John skrzywił się i wpadł wściekły po schodach do syna.

-Masz ruję?!- Wrzasnął, gdy tylko stanął przy zziębniętym, zmęczonym chłopcu. Dean zląkł się i zakrył kocem. Ojciec chwycił materiał i ściągnął z niego. Przyjrzał mu się z pogardą.- Jesteś obrzydliwy. Pieprzysz się z tym alfą i od razu dostajesz rui. Żałosne…-Sam podszedł bliżej do nich.- Idę po pas. Zostań tu z nim.- Ojciec warknął i zszedł na dół.

-Jak się czujesz? Co się dzieje?- Sam ukląkł przy nim. Pogłaskał po spoconym, chłodnym czole.

-Okropnie, mam ruję, pocę się, zimno mi…- Dean skarżył się bezsilny. Nawet nie miał siły, by zająć się rują. - Tu w nocy jest okropnie zimno…

-Boże… Jesteś przepocony i zimny, zachorujesz, jak tak dalej pójdzie…- Sam chwycił koc i nakrył go szczelnie, potarł po ramieniu, by choć trosze go ogrzać.

-To co mam zrobić…?- Dean wyjęczał…- Ta ruja mnie wykańcza…

-Ja ci jakoś pomogę, obiecuję… Nie wiem, jak, ale dam radę. Wytrzymaj jeszcze tylko trochę…-Patrzył poważnie w jego oczy.

-Nie.- Urwał.- Nie mogę. To dla dobra Castiela. 

-Ale przecież on cierpi. Nie możesz…- Sam starał się przekonać brata, przecież mogą jeszcze coś wymyślić, Cas też na pewno nie próżnuje, tylko szuka możliwych rozwiązań.

-Sam proszę… Podjąłem decyzję… - Dean odwrócił wzrok. Ojciec wszedł z pasem w ręku. 

-Wstawaj.- Zażądał.- No wstawaj!- Chwycił syna za ramię i podniósł do pionu. Gdy tylko Dean chwiejnie stanął na nogi, bezceremonialnie, nie przejmując się wstydem i intymnością Omegi ściągnął mu spodnie i bieliznę. Dean poczuł się okropnie upokorzony, zapłakał cicho, ale dzielnie stał. Sam ledwo powstrzymywał się, by nie podejść i nie powiedzieć czegoś ojcu, ale nie mógł, to tylko pogorszyłoby sytuacje, wiedział że w takich sytuacjach lepiej jest ułagadzać ojca, prosić o coś niż oskarżać i wymagać. John założył mu ciężki, ciasny pas i zostawił go. Deanowi zatrząsnęły się nogi i upadł na podłogę. Metal uderzył o deski i poranił mu uda. Sam podbiegł do niego i pomógł usiąść na poduszce. - Zadbaj o niego. Zabierz do łazienki, daj coś do jedzenia, potem wraca na górę. I bez biadolenia.- Ojciec zastrzegł i wyszedł. Sam objął go od tyłu, by Dean miał się na czym oprzeć.

-Już dobrze…- Sam trzymał go, bo czuł, jak Dean słabnie, coś dziwnego dzieje się z nim, to nie była tylko gorączka, to było coś jeszcze.- Jesteś taki słaby…- Szepnął zmartwiony.- Musisz odpocząć, zaraz przyniosę ci coś ciepłego do jedzenia.

-Nie mogę… Strasznie mi niedobrze…- Dean wymamrotał. 

-Chce ci się wymiotować? Dlaczego? Co się z tobą dzieje?- Pojedyncza łezka spłynęła po piegowatym policzku. 

-Nie wiem, ta ruja jest taka silna i … I jakaś dziwna, jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czułem. - Dean mamrotał, opierając się ciężko na bracie.- Myślisz, że to przez to, że Cas mnie zaklinował? Dlatego się zmieniła?- Dean nakrył usta dłonią i ledwo powstrzymał torsje.

-Nie wiem, ale nie podoba mi się to. Chodź do łazienki. Pomogę ci… Chodź…- Sam chwycił go pod ramiona i pomógł mu się podnieść. Pomału zeszli po stromych schodach i dostali się do łazienki. Gdy tylko dotarli, Dean upadł przy toalecie i zwymiotował. Sam uklęknął przy nim i gdy skończył pomógł mu usiąść na ziemi i nalał wody do szklanki przy zlewie i podał. Dean napił się, ale tylko odrobinę. Ciężko oddychał i oszołomiony nie wiedział, co począć. Sam patrzył na niego i zastanawiał się, co się z nim dzieje, jak mu pomóc.

-Dean, bo… Tak pomyślałem…- Sam nie wiedział, jak o to zapytać, to było intymne, bardzo intymne.- Bo te objawy… Znaczy… Uhhh… - Naprawdę głupio mu było, jego brat… czy on naprawdę mógłby…- Wymiotujesz, jesteś bardzo słaby, senny, no i… Masz ruję… Może jesteś… No wiesz…- Dean wyglądał, jakby nie rozumiał, albo nie chciał zrozumieć.- Może jesteś w ciąży…

-Nie no to przecież niemożliwe…- Dean zaczął przypominać sobie każdy moment wczorajszego miłosnego uniesienia z Castielem, starając się doszukać możliwości.

-Kiedy byłeś z Castielem. Kochaliście się?- Zapytał delikatnie, choć doskonale znał odpowiedź.

-Tak…- Szepnął zawstydzony. 

-A czułeś wtedy gorączkę?- Szukał potwierdzenia teorii.

-Niczego nie czułem. - Zastanowił się, ale naprawdę nie mógł obie niczego przypomnieć, czuł żar, podniecenie, ale to nie była ruja, rozpoznałby ją.

-Na pewno? Może nie zauważyłeś, gdy…

-Nie. Zauważyłbym objawy. 

-A ugryzł cię?- Dean pokiwał głową i na potwierdzenie słów pokazał naznaczony kark. 

\- Sam, przecież Cas musiałby podczas gorączki mnie zapłodnić, wtedy jej nie maiłem…

\- A… Jezu nie wierze, że o to pytam…- Sam westchnął.- On skończył w tobie?- Spytał bardzo, bardzo cicho. Dean trochę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, nie to, że wahał się, czy kłamać, czy nie, po prostu był tak zaskoczony i skrępowany, że nie potrafił się przyznać.

-No…- Szepnął.

-No to wiele znaczy…- Sam wystraszony sytuacją usiadł na podłodze obok brata. - Czytałem kiedyś, że Omegi mogą zajść w ciążę nawet na dzień po. Jeśli Alfa zostawi w środku swoje nasienie, to plemniki żyją nawet do 24 godzin w ciele. A w połączeniu z ugryzieniem i gorączką…

-Boże…- Dean słuchał go przerażony, jego puls wzrastał gwałtownie, serce waliło w piersi. Sam mógł mieć rację, to było logiczne wyjaśnienie jego stanu. Rozpłakał się.

-Spokojnie.- Sam przytulił łkającego brata.- Może to fałszywy alarm. Nie bój się… - Głaskał go po plechach, by choć trochę go uspokoić.- Posłuchaj. - Dean podniósł zapłakane oczy na Sama.- Pójdę teraz do apteki, kupie test i wszystko się wyjaśni. Dobrze?

-A tata?- Zapytał wycierając łzę w mankiet.

-Powiem, że masz jakąś niestrawność i idę ci do apteki po leki. - Sam uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco. Widział smutek i przerażenie malujące na twarzy swojego zaledwie 4 lata starszego brata.- Nie przejmuj się. Poradzę sobie, a ty tu zostań. Nie martw się niczym, będzie dobrze, słyszysz?- Dean pokiwał głową. Sam wyszedł szybko w łazienki i zszedł na dół. Ojciec od razu go zauważył i zastopował.

-A ty dokąd?- Warknął. 

-Dean źle się czuje, chyba ma coś z żołądkiem. Skoczę po jakieś leki dla niego.- Chwycił za klamkę od drzwi wejściowych, ale ojciec mruknął.

-Są na górze w szafce.- Sam poczuł, jak na sekundę serce przestaje mu bić. 

-Sprawdzałem, przeterminowały się- Skłamał gładko.

-Ktoś musi go pilnować.- Wskazał kciukiem na schody.

-Tato on jest tak słaby, że nie ucieknie, nie martw się.- Starał się go przekonać. 

-No niech będzie, będę nasłuchiwał, czy czegoś nie kombinuje. Wracaj szybko.

Sam wybiegł z domu i pobiegł o apteki. Zmuszony był stać przez chwilę w kolejce między młodą kobietą z dzieckiem, które usilnie starało się dosięgnąć małych cukiereczków, które leżały w szklanej misce na ladzie, a starszą kobietą pachnącą kotami. Aptekarka spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, gdy usłyszała od nastolatka, że chce kupić testy ciążowe. Jednak podała mu je bez komentarza. Sam zakupiwszy, co mu potrzebne wrócił do domu. Wbiegł na górę i zamknął ich w łazience. Dean siedział oparty o ścianę, przysypiając. 

-Już jestem. Kupiłem dwa. - Położył pudełka z wizerunkiem bobasów na szafce i ukląkł przy Deanie. Powąchał i nie wyczuł już tak charakterystycznego zapachu rui, był słaby, ledwo wyczuwalny. Zrozumiał, że gdy jego ciało przyjęło szczenię zakończyło ruję, pozostawiając lekki tylko aromat. - Jak się czujesz?

-A jak się mam czuć? Źle. - Dean pożalił się. Przez ten czas, gdy Sam był w aptece wszelkie najczarniejsze scenariusze przebiegły przez jego myśli.- Sam, a co jeśli…?

-Nie zamartwiaj się. Najpierw zrób te testy, a potem pomyślimy co dalej. Dobrze? - Dean pokiwał głową i z pomocą Sama wstał. - Dean, wiem, że to pogwałcenie wszelkiej twojej prywatności i intymności, ale muszę tu zostać, bo ojciec zacznie coś podejrzewać.

-W porządku, rozumiem, a po za tym w końcu widziałeś mnie już dziś nago.- Wspomniał niemiły moment. 

-Ja się odwrócę, a ty na spokojnie je zrób. - Sam stanął twarzą do ściany, a Dean ze strachem wykonał oba testy. Było mu nieco ciężko przez pas, ale udało się. Zawołał nieśmiało, gdy skończył i odłożył oba sztyfciki na szafkę.

-Boję się…- Przyznał, nie mogąc patrzeć na testy. Zamknął klapę od toalety i usiadł ostrożnie. 

-Wiem, ja też. Rozumiem twój strach. -Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.- Ale będzie dobrze, słyszysz? Czy będziesz w ciąży, czy nie. - Dean pokiwał głową bez przekonania. Kolejne nerwowe minuty upłynęły im w milczeniu. - Chyba już…- Sam poinformował. Dean zestresowany bał się wstać.- Chcesz, żebym ja…?- Zaproponował.

-Nie, ja sam to zrobię.- Dean podniósł się powoli i chwycił sztyfciki w dłoń. Wystraszony spojrzał na nie i zamarł.- Boże… - Sam pomógł mu usiąść i zabrał mu testy. -Pozytywne. Oba są pozytywne…- Dean oparł głowę o dłonie. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć…

-Dean, spokojnie, nie denerwuj się. - Przytulił go. Widząc namacalny dowód ciąży Deana, sam też nie wiedział, jak się zachować, co powiedzieć.

-Co ja mam teraz zrobić?- Zapytał, wyobrażając sobie, wszystkie najgorsze scenariusze.

-Przecież to chyba oczywiste, musisz powiedzieć o tym Castielowi.- Sam nie mógł sobie wyobrazić innej możliwości. Cas, jako tata dziecka i partner Deana musiał się dowiedzieć. Nie wiedział, co rodziło się właśnie w głowie Deana, ale był pewien, że ten zacznie zaraz panikować, że ojciec i kościół zmuszą go do usunięcia maleństwa, albo Cas odrzuci go i nie uzna dziecka, albo jeszcze coś gorszego.

-Ale przecież on… Jak mam mu to powiedzieć? Przyjść i powiedzieć: cześć, zaciążyłem, chcesz tego dziecka, czy mam się wyskrobać?- Dean zapłakał załamany. Nie wiedział, jak się czuć. Czy Cas zechce tego dziecka? W końcu tego nie planowali, to wszystko było tylko przypadkiem. On może wściec się na niego, zażądać, by pozbył się tego dziecka, zapomniał o nim, o ich miłości, to szczenię przekreśliło ich związek, Cas już mu nie zaufa, nie zechce tknąć palcem…

-Dean, nie mów tak. - Chwycił za jego rękę i głaskał ją delikatnie kciukiem. - On na pewno się ucieszy. W końcu to jego dziecko, kocha cię i będzie chciał i ciebie i tego szczeniaczka. Pójdziesz do niego i spokojnie mu wszystko powiesz, na pewno go zaskoczysz, ale i uradujesz. 

-Tak myślisz?- Dean nie był do końca przekonany, wszystko tak się skomplikowało, jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nie uwierzyłby, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że zakocha się w cudownej Alfie, odda mu się, zajdzie z nim w ciążę, będzie musiał przeciwstawić się ojcu, uciec od niego. 

-Tak, tak myślę. -Uśmiechnął się i dał buziaka w czoło.

-Muszę się z nim jakoś spotkać, tylko mam tak mało czasu, ojciec już jutro chce mnie oddać do kościoła. 

-Nie zabiorą cię do żadnego kościoła!- Sam zastrzegł.- Zrobię wszystko, byś tam nie trafił. 

-Więc może ucieknę w nocy, nie uda mi się wydostać przez strych, ale może przez to małe okienko na dach. Przejdę po dachu i przeskoczę na drzewo.

-Nie pozwolę ci na to. To niebezpieczne. Dachówka jest śliska, bo padało, drzewo jest daleko… Spadniesz, zrobisz krzywdę sobie i maleństwu. 

-Więc, jak mam to zrobić?

-Mam pewien pomysł. Kupiłem to. -Sam wyciągnął z kieszeni małą fiolkę.- Leki usypiające. Dodam mu ich do obiadu. Nawet się nie spostrzeże, a wyeliminuje go to na jakiś czas. Jak tylko uśnie, znajdę klucz w jego pokoju i cię uwolnię. Wyjdziesz bezpiecznie do Castiela.

-Dziękuję ci Sam. Nie poradziłbym sobie bez ciebie.- Dean przytulił brata.- Okropnie się boję… 

-Wiem, ale musisz być silny, Cas i ja ci pomożemy. Nie zostaniesz z tym sam.- Mówił, nie chcąc puścić brata. Usłyszeli głośne pukanie do drzwi. Dean zląkł się.

-Co wy tam tyle robicie?- John nacisnął na klamkę i spróbował wejść, gdy spostrzegł, ze drzwi są zaryglowane, wkurzony warknął. - Wychodźcie!

-Już idziemy tato, Dean trochę wymiotował, ale już zaraz wychodzimy. - Dean zaniemówił i siedział sztywno. Sam za to ułagodził sytuację i pocieszająco pogłaskał po głowie. 

-Dean za 2 minuty ma być na górze.- Szczeknął groźnie.

-Dobrze tato.- Usłyszeli, że ten odchodzi od drzwi. - Musisz jeszcze troszkę wytrzymać. Przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia na górę i jeszcze jeden koc. Odpocznij, nie płacz, nie stresuj się, bo teraz to jest ci najmniej potrzebne. Ja się wszystkim zajmę, znajdę klucz i cię wypuszczę. 

-Dobrze… - Dean wstał powoli i zabrał sztyfciki do kieszeni. Sam odprowadził go na górę i tak, jak obiecał dał jeszcze drugi koc i kilka kanapek. Kiedy podawał mu je jakoś nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Był wesoły, mimo wszystko. 

-Jedz, musisz dbać o siebie i maleństwo.- Szepnął mu na ucho i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Dean nikle odwzajemnił gest i poczekał aż Sam wyjdzie ze strychu, a tata zamknie drzwi. Wyjął z kieszeni testy i dokładnie się im przyjrzał. Patrzył na nie, nie mogąc pohamować dziwnych uczuć, które się w nim mieszały. Mieszanki lekkiego niepokoju, zaskoczenia ze miłym uczuciem spełnienia, może nawet radości. Nie planował mieć dziecka w tak młodym wieku, ale szczerze to cieszył się, że rośnie w nim ta mała istotka. Nie wiedział, czy dobrym pomysłem jest je zachować, bo to jednak obowiązek, będzie musiał się nim opiekować, dbać, ale jeśli Castiel mu pomoże, to przecież dadzą radę, obaj są już dorośli, odpowiedzialni. Wszystko jednak zależy od Casa, od tego, co on postanowi, w końcu jest Alfą. Dean był tak rozdarty, że nie potrafił trzeźwo myśleć. Instynktownie pogłaskał się po brzuchu. Chciałby tego dziecka, ale tylko jeśli Cas także. Nie mógłby sobie darować, gdyby to dziecko miało tak okropne życie jak on, wychowywałoby się w niepełnej rodzinie i to jeszcze tak religijnej. Z resztą, jeśli Cas nie zechciałby jego i maleństwa, kościół i tak zmusiłby go do okropnego czynu, którego nie mógłby darować sobie do końca życia. Zażądaliby pozbycia się maleństwa, jego maleństwa, jego i Castiela.


	40. Ohh freedom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie mam dla was dwie wiadomości:
> 
> 1) Ze względu na szkołę, rozdziały nie będą publikowane tak regularnie, jak dotychczas. Oczywiście postaram się dodawać w terminie, ale niestety nie mogę nic obiecać. Oczywiście każde pytanie, kiedy rozdział, motywuje mnie do pisania i nie krępujcie się pytać :)
> 
> 2) Mam przykrą wiadomość w przyszłym tygodniu i prawdopodobnie jeszcze w przyszłym nie pojawi się rozdział. Przez pewną sytuację, nie będę miała dostępu do laptopa, internetu, a wiec też nie będę mogła pisać. Wybaczcie, mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie. Postaram się dodać coś jak najszybciej.
> 
> Pozdrawiam possessed :*

Sam, jak obiecał dodał nieco leków usypiających do obiadu taty. John mimo jego czujnego węchu nic nie wyczuł. Sam martwił się, czy dawka okaże się wystarczająca, czy może jednak trochę za mało. Nie musiał długo czekać na efekty leku. Ojciec już po parunastu minutach zrobił się zmęczony i senny. Powiedział, że idzie się zdrzemnąć i ma pilnować brata. Sam odczekał dość długo, aż tata na pewno uśnie w swojej sypialni, po czym wszedł do niej i zaczął szukać klucza. Przeszukał mu biurko, co jakiś czas odwracając się w stronę śpiącego na łóżku ojca. Ten cicho pochrapywał i zdawał się nie mieć pojęcia o tym, co działo się tuż pod jego nosem. Nie znalazłszy go w biurku, ukląkł i poszukał w szafeczce nocnej, jednak tam również go nie było. Wstając zaplatał się o kabel od lampki i omal jej nie zrzucił i nie obudził taty. John chrapnął i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Sam odetchnął, gdy odłożył lampkę na stolik. Jednak jego przypadkowy, niezgrabny ruch, okazał się fortunny. Pod lampką spoczywał klucz od strychu. Zabrał go i od razu pobiegł na górę. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł. Dean siedział po turecku na poduszce, owinięty kocem, ze spuszczoną głową. Gdy Sam wszedł, podniósł głowę.

-Jak tam?- Zapytał i uklęknął przy nim.

-Dobrze, chyba…- Dean trochę się stresował przed powiedzeniem Castielowi prawdy. Myślał o tym, odkąd wrócił na górę. Wyobrażał sobie, jak mu to powie, jakich słów powinien użyć, czy może powinien mu pokazać testy… Myślał nad reakcją Casa. Czy się wścieknie, czy ucieszy, czy go przytuli, czy wyrzuci z domu…?

-Nic się nie martw, chodź.- Sam pomógł mu się podnieść i przytulił mocno. - Już wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie stresuj się… - Dean wtulił się w ramiona brata, poczuł się bezpiecznie, otoczony opieką. Sam tulił go przez chwilę, po czym pomógł zejść po schodach na sam dół. -Chcesz, bym cię tam zaprowadził, czy mam zostać tutaj?

-Wolałbym, byś został tutaj, dopilnuj proszę ojca i schowaj tę okropną broń, by nie wparował znów i nie zastraszył mnie i Casa.-Prosił.

-Jasne, nie martw się.- Pogłaskał blondyna po ramieniu i otworzył mu drzwi.- Gdyby tylko coś się stało, wołaj, przyjdź, cokolwiek… Ja zawsze ci pomogę, zawsze.- Dean uśmiechnął się i pewniejszy siebie wyszedł. Sam czekał w drzwiach, aż Dean bezpiecznie dotrze na posesję Castiela i gdy tylko się upewnił, zamknął drzwi i zgodnie z obietnicą dobrze schował broń ojca.

Dean powoli podchodził do ganku, ostrożnie stawiając kroki, ograniczony tym przeklętym pasem. Wspiął się na dwa schodki i podszedł do drzwi. Zapukał niepewnie, delikatnie. Poczekał chwilę i usłyszał kroki, drzwi otworzyły się. Cas stanął w nich zszokowany. Minęło kilka sekund, aż Cas pełen zachwytu i szczęścia rzucił się na Deana i mocno, najmocniej, jak potrafił przytulił go. Omega był zaskoczony, ale odwzajemnił uścisk, Cas ściskał go nico za mocno i pas wbijał mu się w uda, ale nie zwracał na to najmniejszej uwagi. Przytulał się tak, jakby to miał być ich ostatni uścisk. 

-Kochanie, co ty tu robisz? Jak się wyrwałeś?- Zapytał, gdy tylko wciągnął Omegę do środka i zaryglował drzwi.

-Sam mi pomógł, uśpił tatę lekami i pomógł mi się wydostać…- Tłumaczył wpatrując się uważnie w Alfę.

-Boże, jak się cieszę, że ci się udało! - Ścisnął jego ramiona. - Ja też próbowałem cię odbić. Od kiedy tylko ojciec zabrał cię od mnie, wydzwaniam. Najpierw dzwoniłem na policję, ale komendant, jakiś stary, konserwatywny Alfa stwierdził, że nie mam prawa odbierać cię ojcu.  
Wściekłem się i wydarłem na niego…- Mówił szybko, jakby próbował się wytłumaczyć, że mnie potrafił zabrać go od Johna, w bezpieczne miejsce. - Potem wyszukiwałem w internecie podobnych przypadków, trafiałem na różne fora, aż zalazłem telefon do SOO- Stowarzyszenia Ochrony Omeg. Zadzwoniłem tam i okazało się, że mają już kilka zgłoszeń o tym kościele. Wiedzą, że Crowley i jego ludzie, namawiają Alfy do niemoralnych zachowań wobec Omeg. Mają prześwietlić cały ten kościół i pomóc ci wydostać się spod reżimu twojego ojca. Ale na szczęście ci się udało, tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś, cały i zdrowy…- Alfa chwycił jego rękę i zaprosił do środa. Był tak zabsorbowany obecnością Omegi, że nawet nie spostrzegł, z wciąż rozmawiają w korytarzu. 

-Ja też bardzo się cieszę.- Dean dał się pociągnąć za rękę do sofy w salonie. Castiel usiadł i przyglądał się mu z dołu. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak, że coś jest inaczej, coś się zmieniło, Dean był inny, wystraszony, niepewny, jakby nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać, czy na pewno go przyjmie, czy zaopiekuje się nim. Dlaczego on ciągle się tego obawia, przecież on od zawsze chciał mu pomóc, opiekować się nim… -Tylko, chciałbym ci też coś powiedzieć.- Dean czuł, że serce bije mu bardzo, bardzo mocno, jakby chciało wyrwać się z piersi. Zapachniał stresem i to już poważnie zaalarmowało Castiela. 

-Kochanie, co się stało? Czym się martwisz?- Wstał i objął jego dłonie. Dean zaniemówił, nie potrafiąc wyznać prawdy, dwa sztyfciki dowodzące ciąży czekały spokojnie w jego kieszeni, ale mimo to chłopak nie potrafił się przemóc.- Zmieniłeś zdanie… Chciałeś mnie chronić, ale jednak wróciłeś, coś musiało się stać…Dean…- Patrzył na niego nieco z góry, Dean spuścił głowę, patrząc na ich splątane palce. Cas uniósł jego dłonie do ust i całował spokojnie, chcąc, by Dean poczuł się bezpiecznie, by się wyciszył, by jego serce przestało tak galopować.- Możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko… Skarbie…- Pogłaskał go po włosach, Dean spojrzał w górę i odetchnął głęboko.- Cokolwiek to jest, nie będę ani zły, ani nic. Ze wszystkim sobie poradzimy…

-Cas…- Zbierał się na odwagę.- Ja nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć…- Cas pogłaskał go kciukiem po policzku.

-Mi możesz powiedzieć absolutnie wszystko, jeśli dzieje się coś złego…- W jego umyśle zaczęły się kłębić czarne scenariusze.

-Nie, to nic złego, znaczy chyba nie...- Przerwał mu. Cas spoglądał, nie rozumiejąc. - Jestem… Jestem w ciąży…- Powiedział, cicho, strachliwie. Castiel poczuł, jakby jego serce zatrzymało się na moment.

-Jesteś w ciąży?- Zapytał, a Dean pokiwał nieznacznie głową przerażony. Wyciągnął z kieszeni testy i podał je Alfie. Cas spoglądał na nie przez chwilę i uśmiechnął się, ścisnął je w dłoni i rzucił się na Deana. Podniósł go i zakręcił, jak na filmach. Dean zdziwiony dał się uścisnąć i podnieść, Cas wydawał się taki szczęśliwy, rozpromieniony. Po chwili odstawił go bezpiecznie na ziemię z uwagi na maleństwo.

-Tak się cieszę, kochanie.- Pochylił się i pocałował go czule, delikatnie. 

-Cas, ty chcesz tego dziecka?- Zapytał, musiał się upewnić.- Nie planowaliśmy tego…

-Wiem, że nie, ale i tak jestem przeszczęśliwy. - Jego uśmiech znikł, gdy zobaczył, że Dean nie jest tak radosny, jak on.- A ty nie chcesz tego maleństwa? Myślisz o… aborcji?- Przestraszył się. Wiedział, że Dean na pewno ciężko przyjął tę świadomość, że nosi w sobie malutkiego szczeniaczka, że zostanie tatusiem, ale przecież strach nie mógł być tak wielki, by chciał się go pozbyć. Przecież Cas jako jego partner i tata maluszka, zadbałby o nich, nie pozwolił, by kiedykolwiek musieli się czymś martwić… Przerażała go myśl, że Dean mógłby chcieć usunąć ich dziecko, niespodziankę, nieplanowaną, ale jednak radosną.

-To nie tak, że go nie chcę…- Gwałtownie zaprzeczył.- Po prostu strasznie się boję… Myślałem, że się na mnie wściekniesz, kiedy ci powiem.- Przyznał smutno.

-Jak mógłbym się wściekać? Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale przecież ci pomogę, zaopiekuję się tobą, będę dbał o ciebie i o maleństwo. Nie zostawię cię z tym samego.- Obiecał solidnie, łagodnie muskając dłońmi jego policzki i szyję.

-Myślałem, że będziesz mnie obwiniał, każesz usunąć, odrzucisz mnie…- Pociągnął nosem. Nie Chciał wierzyć, że tak będzie, że Cas się zezłości, porzuci go i nie uzna maluszka, miał nadzieję, że zachował się jak zawsze rozsądnie i dobrze. Jednak czarne myśli wciąż przysłaniały ten obraz, Dean nauczył się, że w życiu niewielu rzeczy można być pewnym, ale Castiel jednak zaliczał się do tych oczywistych.

-Nie mógłbym, kocham cię i jestem przeszczęśliwy, że nareszcie jesteś bezpieczny i jeszcze nosisz mojego szczeniaczka.- Pogłaskał go delikatnie po głowie.- Przepraszam, nie zapytałem… Jak ty się w ogóle czujesz?

-Dziś rano miałem ruję i mdłości, ale potem wszystko zelżało, więc teraz już dobrze. To początek, więc nic jeszcze nie czuję. - Cas wysłuchał i jakoś tak uśmiechnął się, rozradował, nawet odgonił kilka łez szczęścia.

\- Nie wiem w sumie, jak to możliwe, że jesteś… ale nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak szczęśliwy…- Wyznał, dziwnie rozkojarzony.

-Nie masz pojęcia, jak mi ulżyło…- Dean uśmiechnął się.- Miałem ruję dziś w nocy… Sam twierdzi, że mogłem zajść nawet w dobę po naszym… Po tym jak we mnie…

-No tak, to w sumie możliwe, taki nasz mały cud.- Cas ukląkł przy nim i przytulił się do płaskiego brzucha.- Hej… Maluchu, słyszysz mnie? To ja, twój tata…- Mówił cicho do brzucha, kładąc na nim ciepłą dłoń. 

-Jeszcze nie słyszy, za mały jest…- Pogłaskał Castiela po włosach.- Ale jestem pewien, że czuje, że go kochamy. Cas objął go w pasie i mocno do siebie przycisnął.

-Dean, co to jest?- Odsunął się nieco i zapytał, gdy wyczuł twardy metal pod materiałem spodni.- To jest ten pas? Masz go na sobie?- Dean nie odpowiedział nie było takiej potrzeby. Cas nie pytając zaczął rozpinać mu spodnie. Omega nie protestował, dlatego działał dalej. Ściągnął z niego spodnie i ujrzał metalowy, ciężki pas na jego smukłych, białych udach.- To wygląda strasznie, musimy to z ciebie natychmiast ściągnąć, bo zaszkodzi tobie i maleństwu. Nie pozwolę na to! Od dziś jestem głową rodziny i muszę o was dbać. Jak w ogóle ojciec mógł ci to zakładać?

-Miałem ruję, więc mi go założył…- Wyjaśnił.

-A on wie o ciąży? Zapytał, gładząc delikatne uda.

-Nie, bałem się mu powiedzieć…

-Może to i lepiej, ale musimy to jakoś z ciebie ściągnąć.- Cas oglądał uważnie pas, szukając sposobu, by go otworzyć.

-Trzeba klucz…- Cas spojrzał na zamek, przejechał po nim opuszkiem. - 

-To jest jakiś średniowieczny zamek, nie łatwo będzie go otworzyć, ale spróbujemy…- Cas wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Przyniósł nóż obiadowy i spróbował otworzyć zamek, niestety bez skutku. Spróbował też spinaczem, jakimś drutem, ale wszystko na próżno.- Cholera, nie wiem, jak to otworzyć. Najchętniej rozwaliłbym to łomem, ale skrzywdził bym was. 

-Może tata się jeszcze nie obudził, pójdziemy tam i poszukamy klucza. Na pewno go gdzieś go schował w domu.- Zaproponował.

-Nie pozwolę ci tam wrócić. - Odpowiedział ostro, wiedząc, jak to za pewne się skończy. 

-Spokojnie, zadzwonimy do Sama, on nam powie, czy jest bezpiecznie. Z resztą schował broń, więc ojciec nie będzie już więcej celował do ciebie. Starał się go udobruchać.

-Dobrze, ale nie odstąpisz mnie na krok, masz być cały czas przy mnie.- Dean pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Cas pomógł mu ubrać spodnie i podał telefon.

-Sammy? Hej. Tak. Wszystko dobrze. Bardzo się cieszy.- Dean spojrzał na Alfę przysłuchującego się rozmowie. Uśmiechnął się do niego.- Tata jeszcze śpi? Bo chcielibyśmy przyjść z Casem poszukać klucza. Od pasa… Dobrze, zaraz będziemy.- Dean rozłączył się.- Tata śpi, możemy iść.

-Nie podoba mi się to… Może zostań, ja z Samem poszukamy…- Zaproponował.

-Nie, we trojkę pójdzie nam szybciej, a po za tym tata śpi.- Trochę bardziej powątpiewał, ale miał szczerą nadzieję. 

-No dobrze, ale masz uważać na siebie, będę cię cały czas pilnował. - Zastrzegł.

-Dobrze...- Wyszli, Cas usilnie trzymał Deana przy sobie, w każdej chwili gotów go bronić. Ostatnim razem dał plamę, teraz tak nie będzie, jest Alfą do cholery! Będzie bronił Omegi za wszelka cenę. Przeszukali już kuchnię, kurtkę Johna w przedpokoju, Cas nawet odważył się wejść do sypialni Johna i nie budząc go przeszukał pokój. Gdy nic nie znalazł zszedł do przeszukujących salon Sama i Deana. - I co?- Po minie Castiela wywnioskował, że poszukiwania nie przyniosły rezultatu. Szukali jeszcze przez jakąś chwilę w salonie, gdy usłyszeli skrzypnięcie stopnia schodów.

-Co wy tu?!- John, choć był jeszcze zaspany po lekach od razu warknął i podszedł do Castiela. Cas schował Deana za sobą i odepchnął napierającego Johna. Ten zdziwiony zatoczył się. -Jak śmiesz?!

-A jak ty śmiesz tak krzywdzić Deana?!- Przytulił Omegę do siebie ciasno, by się nie bał, nie stresował, teraz było mu to naprawdę nie potrzebne. I jednak miał rację, przeczuwał, że coś się stanie i proszę. Ale przynajmniej dał upust swojej złości, nie będzie się chował i bał. Pokaże Omedze, że choćby nie wiadomo co się działo, może na niego liczyć, będzie go bronił, potrafi o niego zadbać.- Tak długo męczyłeś Deana, teraz ja go od tego uwolnię. Koniec z tym twoim reżimem! Teraz ja zadbam o niego, zaopiekuje się.

-Nie pozwolę na to!- John podbiegł do kredensu.- Gdzie moja broń?!- Spojrzał wściekły na Deana i Sama, gdy nie znalazł sztucera. 

-Nie będziesz zmuszał syna do pozostania z tobą bronią. On ma prawo sam decydować.- Castiel spojrzał na Deana, jakby zadawał mu pytanie, czy jest pewny, czy na pewno chce odejść od ojca do niego. Pozwolił mu samemu zadecydować. Teraz Dean był w stu procentach pewny.

-Dean…- John warknął. Jednak tym razem Dean nie przestraszył się. 

-Odchodzę tato, teraz Cas jest moim Alfą, nie chcę już więcej żyć pod twoje dyktando!- Odezwał się hardo, nie podobnie do niego.

-W takim razie skoro uciekłeś, to po co wróciłeś?

-Po klucz do pasa. Nigdy bym nie pozwolił mu tu wrócić, gdyby nie to.- Cas wytłumaczył, triumfując. Czuł, że wygrywają, że władza Johna słabnie.

-A macie go w cholerę!- Wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni i rzucił nim w Castiela, lecz ten go złapał. - Idź do niego! Zrobi z ciebie swoja dziwkę i jeszcze będziesz na kolanach błagał mnie, byś mógł wrócić. Ale już nie będzie powrotu.- Zwrócił się do Deana.

-Nigdy nie będę chciał wrócić, Cas mnie kocha, szanuje, nie zrobi mi krzywdy. 

-Ta akurat, wszystkie Alf są takie same, omami cię, a potem będzie zamykał w domu i gwałcił godzinami, ciekawe ile wytrzymasz…- Mówił, jakby nie obchodził go los jego syna. 

-Przestań mnie straszyć, Cas o mnie da, nie jak ty! Zadba o mnie i maleństwo.- Powiedział szybko, impulsywnie.

-Jakie maleństwo?!- Dean nawet nie spostrzegł, gdy zdradził mu nowinę. - Jesteś w ciąży?

-Jestem i bardzo się cieszę, bardzo chcę tego dziecka, będę się nim opiekował razem z Castielem, a tobie nic do tego.- Odszczeknął się.

-Rób co chcesz, na co mi taka zbrukana Omega i to jeszcze z bękartem? No może jeszcze jakbyś się zgodził usunąć ten płód i oddał się do ośrodka, gdzie nauczyliby cię, gdzie twoje miejsce, to może jeszcze jakaś zdesperowana Alfa by cię zechciała, ale tak…

-Nigdy nie usunę maleństwa! Urodzę je i wychowam razem z Castielem! I to nie żaden płód, tylko szczeniaczek!- Dean zestresował się. Dość miał tego wulgarnego, opryskliwego zachowania ojca i jeszcze jak się wyrażał o ich maleństwu, nieplanowanym ,ale jednak skarbie. 

-Nie denerwuj się skarbie, nie trzeba ci teraz stresów…- Cas ułagodził, by ten nie zaszkodził sobie i maluszkowi.

-Masz 15 minut, spakuj swoje rzeczy i won z mojego domu! I żebym cię nigdy więcej nie widział!- Ojciec wściekły poszedł sztywnym krokiem do kuchni i nalał sobie whisky. 

-Chcesz się spakować, czy od razu pójdziemy do mnie do domu? Kupię ci jutro wszystko, co ci będzie potrzebne.

-Chciałbym jednak zabrać kilka rzeczy.- Poprosił, Cas pokiwał głową i nie odstępując go na krok zaprowadził do jego pokoju i pomógł spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

-Sam…- Dean podszedł do brata i mocno go uściskał.- Dziękuje za wszystko, nie udało by mi się bez ciebie. Dziękuje.

Cieszę się, że jesteś już bezpieczny. Idź do Casa, bądź szczęśliwy. My oczywiście będziemy się kontaktować?- Zapytał, chcąc się upewnić.

-Oczywiście! Przychodź do nas kiedy tylko chcesz. Może…?- Dean odwrócił się do Castiela, który stał za nim i zapytał, by nie zarządził czegoś, czego Cas by sobie nie życzył.

-Oczywiście, zawsze i o każdej porze. Jakby ojciec sprawiał problemy, nie wstydź się prosić o pomoc, każdą, finansową, prawną, nawet jeśli w pewnym momencie chciałbyś uciec od ojca, możesz zamieszkać u nas.

-Dziękuję bardzo… Puki co zostanę z ojcem, ktoś musi pilnować, by nie zwariował do końca…

Dean i Castiel wyszli z małą walizką na schody. John nie mógł podarować sobie, wyszedł za nimi i wrzasnął jeszcze.

-Nie sądziłem, że moja ukochana Mary może wydać na świat taką dziwkę!- Tego Castiel nie wytrzymał. Puścił dłoń Deana i walizkę na ziemię, podbiegł do Johna i uderzył go z pięści w twarz. John zachwiał się i zsunął po futrynie na wycieraczkę. Cas podszedł do Deana chwycił jego rękę i ruszył z nim w stronę ich domu, nie zważając na podnoszącego się z trudem Johna. Cas cieszył się, że odegrał się na oprawcy swojego Omegi, dał upust swoim emocjom i poczuł, że wreszcie jest wyżej w hierarchii niż on, teraz John już nie będzie przeszkodą.

Gdy Cas wpuścił Deana do domu, od razu zaprosił go do salonu. Delikatnie poprosił, by stanął przed nim, a on zdejmie ten przeklęty pas. Dean nie miał żadnych obiekcji. Posłusznie ściągnął dole części garderoby i pozwolił Castielowi rozpić pas. Cas powoli, uważając, by nie sprawić chłopcu bólu, ani dyskomfortu ściągnął to metalowe ustrojstwo, wciąż cicho go uspokajając, powtarzając, że ju dobrze, ju nigdy więcej nie zobaczy tego na oczy, jest bezpieczny i ma się nie bać. Dean mu wierzył, Cas mówił to tak delikatnie, ale przekonująco, że wiedział, że teraz już będzie dobrze. Cas położył sobie dłonie Omegi na barkach, asekurując chłopca, gdy klęcząc przed nim wysunął jedną, a potem drugą stopę. Odrzucił to coś koło kanapy i przyjrzał się, jak bardzo metal poobcierał te śliczne uda, jego skarby, do których tylko on miał teraz dostęp. Z ulgą stwierdził, ze oprócz malutkiej ranki na wewnętrznej stronie lewego uda i zaczerwienienia na podbrzuszu, nic mu się nie stało. Pomógł mu się ubrać i bardo mocno przytulił, szepcząc, że cieszy się, że on tu jest i nie mógłby sobie wyobrazić lepszego życia, niż te które będzie prowadził z Deanem. Gdy chłopiec przez dobrą chwilę przytulał się do Alfy, ten głaskał go po miękkich, gęstych włosach. Potem Cas zaproponował, żeby się rozpakował. Dean nie odzywał się wiele jeszcze trochę zdezorientowany. Cas uradowany, że ma wreszcie Deana przy sobie, bezpiecznego, zdrowego, z maluszkiem, wyrzucił swoje rzeczy z jednej z szafek w sypialni i zaproponował, by sobie poukładał wszystko, a to co będzie mu jeszcze potrzebne, to dokupią w najbliższym czasie. Dean zgodził się i zaczął wykładać ciuchy. Cas zaproponował, że zrobi herbatę i udał się do kuchni. 

Zajęło mu to chwilę. Przygotował ciepły napój i wrócił na górę. Dean skończył już i usiadł na łóżku. Patrzył jakoś dziwne w przestrzeń, jakby trochę to wszystko do niego nie docierało. 

-Wszystko dobrze?- Zapytał podchodząc do niego, kładąc tacę na stoliczek nocny.

-Tak, tak…- Wzdrygnął się na dźwięk głosu Alfy. Przyjął kubek z herbatą podany przez Alfę i upił trochę.- Tylko jeszcze nie do końca się w tym odnalazłem…

-Potrzebujesz trochę czasu, to pewne… Niczym nie musisz się martwić, ja o wszystko zadbam.- Pogłaskał go po włosach czułym, delikatnym gestem.

-Wiem, ale no sam rozumiesz… Ciąża, poród, ojcostwo.- Mówił zmartwiony. Zrozumiał, że to wszystko nie będzie łatwe, będą trudności, ale przecież przezwyciężą je z Castielem.

-Dla mnie to też nie jest proste, ale damy sobie radę. - Chciał uspokoić tę gonitwę myśli, która rozgrywała się w głowie Omegi

-A co, jeśli dziecko będzie Omegą…?- Dotarła do niego ta drażliwa kwestia, nie chciałby, by pierworodny odziedziczył po nim to przekleństwo. Zawiódł Castiela. On tak wiele dla niego robił, a ten nie dąłby mu prawdziwego potomka?- Uznasz je?

-Czy będzie to chłopczyk, czy dziewczynka, czy Alfa czy Omega, to będę je kochał najbardziej na świecie, tak jak ciebie.- Powiedział poważnie, patrząc mu w oczy i przytulił go do siebie mocno.- Nie myśl już o tym wszystkim, nie zamartwiaj się, tylko ciesz… Wreszcie jesteś wolny.- Dean uśmiechnięty odwrócił się przodem do Alfy i pocałował, czuł się tak pewnie, tak swobodnie, bez skrępowania, docierało do niego, że to jego Alfa, że to jego Castiel wybrał i ma on jako jedyny do niego prawo, by całować te usta, by się do niego przytulać, by się z nim kochać, on i nikt inny, bo to jego wybrał, tylko jego. Mógł mieć kogoś innego, a wybrał jego.- To co…?- Powiedział , gdy oderwał się od chętnego Omegi.- Masz jakiś pomysł na to, jak możemy świętować?

Dean miał pomysł, który Alfie bardzo się spodobał. Długi czas spędzili na bardzo przyjemnym świętowaniu, całując się, pieszcząc. Cas dbał o przyjemność Omegi i obchodził się nad wyraz delikatnie, mając w głowie świadomość, że mały szkrab jest na pokładzie i nie powinien szarżować.

Dean był wycieńczony, pozostał po wszystkim w łóżku, nieco przysypiając. Cas jeszcze trochę uporządkował, przebrał się i wrócił do Omegi z laptopem i kocem w ręku. I w… Okularach?

-Wybacz skarbie, ale muszę trochę popisać, bo mi babka z wydawnictwa zmyje głowę.

-Nosisz okulary?- Zapytał Omega, jakby nie usłyszał komunikatu Alfy. 

-Tak, wyjąłem szkła kontaktowe. Nie podoba ci się?- Zapytał, kładąc obok Omegi pod pościelą.

-Przeciwnie bardzo mi się podobają.- Dean zabrał mu je i przymierzył. Cas rozczulony niewinnym gestem ucałował go.- Jak wyglądam?

-Ślicznie…- Ucałował go jeszcze raz i nakrył dodatkowym kocem, by nie zmarzł. Dean oddał mu okulary i przytulił się do niego.- Wiesz Dean, tak myślałem, że powinieneś udać się do lekarza. No wiesz, żeby wszystko sprawdzić.- Dean zrobił nieco smutną minę. Widział, że to konieczne, ale jednak trochę się bał. –Wiem, że masz niemiłe wspomnienia, ale jednak…

-W porządku, wiem, że muszę pójść, dla dobra maleństwa…- Dean podniósł się trochę i spojrzał na Alfę. – Mogę liczyć, że ze mną pójdziesz? Boję się trochę... 

-Nie ma czym, oczywiście, że z tobą pójdę. Przecież muszę o ciebie dbać, dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, a po za tym w życiu nie przepuściłbym okazji zobaczenia mojego maleństwa. Zostanę z tobą, będę towarzyszył, jeśli tylko chcesz, przy każdym badaniu, nie się nie martw ani nie bój. Jutro wybierzemy razem lekarza, umówimy się…- Dean pokiwał głową i przytulił się do piersi Castiela. Cas nie miał serca pytać go o nic więcej, dał mu spokój, pozwolił w ciszy zasnąć.


	41. Gratulacje, zostaniecie rodzicami!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie!  
> Strasznie przepraszam za tak wielkie opóźnienie. Przez jakiś czas nie miałam dostępu do laptopa i nie pisałam, potem miałam urwanie głowy i z pisaniem było naprawdę ciężko, ale już ukończyłam następny rozdział. Jako malutka rekompensata jest dłuższy niż zwykle :) Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. 
> 
> Pozdrawiam was i dziękuje za wszystkie komentarze, zapytania o rozdział, to one dodawały mi motywacji do pisania:*

Deana obudził przyjemny zapach jajecznicy na bekonie. Podniósł się nieco i odkopał z ciepłej pościeli. Nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się po pokoju i podrapał po głowie sennie. Nie widział nigdzie Alfy, dlatego zaczął gramolić się z łóżka. Zszedł powoli na dół i stanął w drzwiach kuchni. Zobaczył Castiela nakładającego pyszne śniadanie na talerz.

-Dean…?- Zauważył go i szybko odłożył patelnię.- Skarbie, już wstałeś?- Podszedł do niego, objął i ucałował w czoło. - Jak się czujesz? Dobrze spałeś?

-Tak, wszystko dobrze.- Mówił, nie odrywając się od niego. 

-Zrobiłem śniadanie, jajka na bekonie, mogą być? Mogę zrobić coś innego, jeśli wolisz…-Puścił go.

-Nie trzeba, jest idealnie. - Castiel odsunął mu krzesło i chłopak usiadł. Alfa ukląkł przy nim i położył mu dłoń na brzuchu. Dean spojrzał w dół na ciepłą rękę, głaszczącą go pod koszulką.

-Jak moje maleństwo? - Patrzył to na brzuch, to na chłopca.

-Kopie…- Zażartował, Cas spojrzał przez ułamek sekundy z przerażeniem w oczach, ale zaraz pojął, że Dean się z nim droczy.- Jest maluteńki, co mam czuć…?

-Chcę tylko wiedzieć… Gdybyś czuł się źle, coś by ci się działo, proszę mów mi, dobrze?- Zmartwiony, głaskał brzuch, patrząc Omedze w oczy. Chłopak był zdezorientowany, Cas był taki poważny, naprawdę pragnął tego maleństwa i był gotowy zrobić wszystko, by byli bezpieczni. 

-Nie bój się, będę ci o wszystkim mówił, też chcę, żeby maleństwo było bezpieczne. - Zapewnił, nakrywając jego dłoń swoją.

-I będzie, nie pozwolę, by coś wam się stało.- Pogłaskał kciukiem ciepłą skórę i powoli, niechętnie wstał i usiadł na krześle tuż obok chłopca. -Dzwoniłem do SOO. Powiedziałem, że już jesteś bezpieczny, kazali cię pozdrowić i powiedzieli, że poważnie się biorą za ten kościół. -Dean wysłuchał i jakoś tak się zamyślił, Cas w sumie nie wiedział, dlaczego, na pewno cieszył się, że Crowley zapłaci za to, co zrobił jemu i innym Omegom, ale pewnie zamartwiał się też o ojca. Może i miał mózg wyprany przez tą setę, krzywdził syna, ale to wciąż był jego tata.

Zjedli śniadanie i zdecydowali, że zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami poszukają odpowiedniej kliniki, lekarza dla Deana. Usiedli obaj przy laptopie w salonie i zaczęli szukać. Po chwili poszukiwania Dean podniósł się gwałtownie i panicznie szybko pobiegł do łazienki. Castiel przestraszył się, bo nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Odłożył laptop i pognał za nim. Wpadł do łazienki i od razu wszystko zrozumiał. Dean klęczał przy sedesie, męczony przez gwałtowne torsje. Cas ukląkł przy nim i położył mu dłoń na plecach. Dean po chwili podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Alfę.- Już dobrze? Lepiej ci?- Dean pokiwał głową.- Czemu nie mówiłeś, że ci niedobrze? Dałbym ci jakiś napar z imbiru, pomogłoby...

-Dobrze się czułem, to tak nagle…- Wytłumaczył się. Cas nie chciał go już męczyć, podał mu listek papieru toaletowego, by wytarł usta. Pomógł mu się podnieść i zaprowadził na kanapę. Usadowił go, przykrył kocem i poszedł do kuchni, przygotował mu herbaty z imbirem i miodem, po czym przysiadł się obok i objął go. 

-Dobrze już? Minęły mdłości?- Gdy tylko wypił, zabrał mu kubek i odłożył na komodę za oparciem kanapy.

-Jest lepiej…- Uśmiechnął się nikle do Alfy.- Przepraszam.

-Nie przepraszaj, to nic takiego, w końcu to pierwszy trymestr… - Głaskał go po głowie.- Pójdę zrobić ci coś do jedzenia, bo wszystko zwymiotowałeś…- Już chciał wstawać, ale Dean złapał go za mankiet.

-Nie idź, nie chcę jeść…- Cas usiadł i spojrzał na Omegę poważnie. 

-Nie możesz być głodny, musisz jeść.- Dean spojrzał na niego przepraszająco, ubłagująco. - Wiem, że teraz nie masz ochoty, ale potem dam ci coś jeść, ok? - Dean pokiwał głową, przez te wymioty i mdłości, naprawdę nie miał ochoty nic jeść, czuł, że cokolwiek przełknie, znów wyląduje w sedesie.- To co, szukamy dalej?- Po niedługim czasie znaleźli świetną, prywatną klinikę, gdzie urzędowało kilku ginekologów. - Wolałbyś kobietę, czy mężczyznę? - Spojrzał na Deana, który siedział z głową opartą na ramieniu Alfy. 

-Nie wiem… Stresować się będę jednakowo, ale chcę by był kompetentny.- Wymamrotał, będąc zmęczonym. Te torsje wymęczyły go i do tego, jak stwierdził wczoraj Castiel, po przeczytaniu notki w internecie, przy maleństwu Dean musi akumulować energię, ładować baterie. Będzie zmęczony, będzie się pokładać, przysypiać, więc się tym nie martwił, wiedząc, że to normalne. 

-A co sądzisz o nim?- Cas pokazał mu jakiegoś starszego mężczyznę, jak głosił opis, Alfę. Dean średnio był przekonany, ale widział, że Cas proponuje go tylko dlatego, żeby był kompetentny i doświadczony. - Odpowiada ci? 

-W porządku, jeśli tylko dobrze zajmie się maleństwem, to mi odpowiada.

-Tu nie chodzi tylko o szczeniaczka, to ty będziesz pod jego opieką przez 9 miesięcy, musisz czuć się tam dobrze. - Objął jego policzek, głaskał czule kciukiem.

-W porządku, zobaczymy, na pewno nie potrzebnie się martwimy.- Dean był obojętny, chciał przede wszystkim, by maleństwo było bezpieczne, on przyzwyczaił się do każdego rodzaju traktowania…

Więc, jak postanowili, umówili się do doktora. Ponieważ była to prywatna klinika, a Cas nie szczędził funduszy, umówili się już dziś. W pewnej chwili myśleli, że będą musieli odwołać wizytę, bo Dean znów zaczął mieć mdłości i wymiotować. Cas zaczął się poważnie tym zamartwiać. Jednak koło południa już wszystko ustało. Cas zdołał nawet wmusić w niego solidny obiad, by nadrobić śniadanie. 

Wyruszyli do klinki, którą mieli niecałe 15 minut od domu. Cas wprowadził chłopca do czystej, jasnej, przestronnej kliniki. Wokół sporo było wilków, kilka Omeg ze sporymi ciążowymi brzuchami, koło nich zaborcze, opiekujące Alfy i kilka Bet.

Podeszli do recepcji i Cas załatwił wszelkie formalności. Potem skierowali się pod pokój. Musieli zaczekać chwilę, aż poprzedni pacjent opuści gabinet. Gdy młoda Alfa wraz z niewiele starszym partnerem, również Alfą wyszli, doktor krzyknął z gabinetu nazwisko Winchester, tym samym zapraszając ich do siebie. Dean zaczął się bać. Cas wyczuł to w jego zapachu i od razu chwycił go za dłoń. Dean spojrzał na ich złączone palce. 

-Nie bój się, jestem przy tobie, zawsze cię obronię, pamiętaj. - Dean pokiwał głową i powoli wszedł do gabinetu. Cas zaraz za nim.

-Dean Winchester?- Lekarz wstał i po wymienieniu kurtuazji pokazał Alfie krzesło. Castiel jednak nie usiadł, odsunął je i pozwolił spocząć Omedze. Lekarz zdziwił się postępowaniem Alfy i przysunął mu kolejne krzesło. - Co pana do mnie sprowadza?- Zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Alfy. Cas zdziwiony spojrzał na Deana i odpowiedział.

-Chcielibyśmy potwierdzić, że Dean jest w ciąży i jeśli tak, to czy maleństwo jest zdrowe, czy wszystko w porządku z nim i Deanem. 

-Podstawy, jakie skłoniły pana do podejrzenia ciąży?- Zapytał oschle, pytanie kierując do Castiela i otwierając kartę Deana. 

-Miałem dziwną ruję na dzień po i… - Dean mówił niepewnie, widząc, że doktor go otwarcie znieważa. Cas jednak zachęcał, by się nie bał, mówił.- Wymiotuję, jestem senny…

-No właśnie, te wymioty, one są takie częste…- Wtrącił Cas.

-Nie należy się tym przejmować… Ma tylko dużo pić, by się nie odwodnić. Ciąża to nie choroba. Na początku będą wymioty, ospałość, potem ból pleców, opuchnięte stopy i zachcianki. Pro po, to stan naturalny dla Omeg, wiec nie należy im ulegać. Omegi domagają się w tym stanie różnych przywilejów, którym nie należy ulegać. Jeśli chodzi o krycie Omegi, to także bez zmian, jedynie dla dobra szczenięcia nie należy uciskać brzucha. Jeśli chodzi o dyscyplinowanie Omegi, to również zalecam unikać brzucha i klatki piersiowej. W ciąży Omegi wymagają twardej ręki, by nie wejść Alfie na głowę. 

-Dyscyplinować?- Cas nie rozumiał… Jakie dyscyplinowanie, przecież on nigdy by go, choćby za najgorsze przewinienie nie uderzył. Krycie? Tyle jest odpowiedniejszych określeń, ale krycie? Oni się kochają, uprawiają seks, ale nie coś takiego. Jak ten lekarz się w ogóle do nich odzywa, ba… Do nich? Do niego. Dean jakby był niewidzialny, a przecież to o niego tu głownie chodziło.

-Czy jeśli ciąża zostanie potwierdzona, chce pan zatrzymać szczenię, czy mam je usunąć?- Zapytał, jakby chodziło o wyrzucenie papierka po cukierku. 

-Zatrzymać! Oczywiście, że zatrzymać!- Krzyknął, gdy tylko dotarły do niego słowa tego lekarzyny. Dean przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie w strachu, wyłapywał pojedynce słowa, które go przerażały: nie ulegać, dyscyplinować, usunąć? Spojrzał ukradkiem na partnera, wyczuwając jego nastrój i stwierdził, że coraz bardziej narastają w nim negatywne emocje. Dean się wystraszył, najchętniej by stąd uciekł, bojąc się, stresując, ale nie zawiedzie Alfy, nie spanikuje. Będzie dzielny, to dla maleństwa. To ono ma być całe i zdrowe, dlatego musi się przebadać, nawet jeśli doktor tratuje go jak nic nie wartego śmiecia.

-W porządku, proszę się rozebrać, wejść na fotel, ja przygotuję się do badania. -Dean wstał i rozejrzał się. Historia znów się powtórzyła. Znów był przerażony pobytem u doktora, badaniem. Nie powinno tak być. Omega wstał i widząc podobny schemat, jak w siedzibie kościoła; bez parawanu, bez prywatności, bez szacunku, zaczął się rozbierać od pasa w dół. Starał się być dzielny dla Casa i maleństwa, choć łzy strachu zaczęły się zbierać pod powiekami. - Szybciej, mam jeszcze dziś do przyjęcia Alfę we wczesnej ciąży.- Pośpieszył go, jakby ta Alfa była ważniejsza od niego. Cas słysząc w jaki sposób lekarz traktuje Deana, w jaki sposób się do niego zwraca, jakby z obrzydzeniem, jakby jego dziecko i on było mniej ważne niż inna Alfa, wściekł się.

Cas wyczuł, że Dean zapachniał strachem, niepewnością, zawstydzaniem. Jego skarb był taki dzielny, ale teraz to nie było potrzebne. Było kiedy był sam, kiedy on nie zdołał przybyć mu z pomocą, teraz tu jest i nie pozwoli już nigdy więcej go tak traktować.

-Dean, zostaw.- Warknął cicho. Dean spojrzał na Alfę wystraszony i zacisnął dłoń na rozpiętym pasku. - Co pan sobie w ogóle myśli! Nie szanuje pan Deana! To mój skarb, tak samo jak maleństwo, które nosi i nie pozwolę go tak traktować! 

-To tylko Omega, a pańskie dziecko może okazać się Omegą, więc nie doradzałbym się za bardzo przywiązywać, może się pan rozczarować.

-Jakie rozczarować?! Nawet jeśli to będzie Omega, to będę je kochać, szanować i dbać o nie. - Cas wrzeszczał. Wściekły, pomógł zapiąć Deanowi spodnie i wyprowadził go z gabinetu. - Rezygnujemy z pana usług. - Trzasnął drzwiami i przytulił zdenerwowaną, zdziwioną Omegę. Mocno go przyciskał do siebie, czując, jak Dean ciężko oddycha, jak pachnie strachem.- Przepraszam, kochanie. Znów nawaliłem… Nie bój się…

-Cas… W porządku, nie raz mnie tak traktowano…

-Ale dlatego, że mnie tam nie było. Gdybym mógł nie dopuściłbym do żadnej z tych sytuacji i teraz też nie zamierzam. Nie wrócisz tam już, znajdę ci innego lekarza i na pewno nie Alfę. To była głupota… Wybacz mi.

-W porządku, Cas. Naprawdę. Trochę się zdenerwowałem, ale już dobrze.

-Cieszę się, że byłeś taki dzielny, jestem z ciebie taki dumny… - Pocałował go łagodnie, głaszcząc po policzku.- Jedziemy do domu, starczy ci już na dziś wrażeń.

-A może zapytajmy w rejestracji, może mają tu innego lekarza, lepszego.

-Na pewno chcesz?- Dean pokiwał głową i Cas dał mu krótkiego całusa w czoło. Poprosił Omegę, by usiadł sobie na krześle, nalał mu wody z aparatu w kącie i podał, by się napił i postarał zrelaksować, odstresować, on pójdzie zapytać w rejestracji. - Kochanie…- Wrócił po chwili i ukląkł.- Możemy umówić się do Doktor Jessici Moore. Jest betą i kobietą, więc nie wiem, czy chcesz. Możesz zdecydować, jeśli nie, to idziemy do innego lekarza, innej kliniki, to od ciebie zależy.

-Możemy spróbować, chce mieć to za sobą…

-No wiem kochanie, ale jeśli ona będzie cię traktować źle i będziesz chciał wyjść, wystarczy tylko jedno słowo i wyjdziemy, dobrze? - Dean pokiwał głową.- Zaczekaj tu na mnie chwilę.-Cas poszedł jeszcze na chwilę do rejestracji i wrócił, podając mu rękę. Dean przyjął ją i wstał. - Ona ma teraz ostatniego pacjenta i jeśli chcesz, to może nas przyjąć jeszcze dziś, za jakieś 10 minut. Co ty na to?

-Dobrze…- Cas zaprowadził go pod pokój i poprosił, by siadł sobie jeszcze. Nie musieli czekać długo, aż ostatni pacjenci z uśmiechem na twarzach opuścili gabinet. Omega ze sporym ciążowym brzuchem wyszła pierwsza, a za nią postawny Alfa, który cały czas trzymał ją w pasie, asekurując, dbając. Dean zapatrzył się na parę i dopiero, gdy młoda blondynka wyszła z gabinetu oprzytomniał. 

-Jesteś Dean?- Podeszła do niego i uścisnęła mu rękę. - Jestem Jessica Moore, bardzo miło mi poznać.- Uśmiechnęła się szczerze do przyszłych rodziców.- Zapraszam do środka.- Cas uważnie spoglądał na Omegę, szukając wszelkich obaw w postawie Deana, ten jednak wydawał się być spokojny. Spojrzeli na siebie i Dean wszedł przez drzwi do jasnego gabinetu, gdzie na ścianach widniały zdjęcia rozkosznych bobasów, wszelkie miejsca, gdzie badania miały się odbywać były staranie zakryte parawanami, dając jak największe poczucie komfortu, intymności. Dean został poproszony, by usiąść tuż przy biurku. Cas usiadł obok, łapiąc go dyskretnie za dłoń. - Więc może zacznijmy od początku, dobrze? Co was do mnie sprowadza? Zwyczajne badania przed klinowaniem?

-Nie, chcielibyśmy sprawdzić…

-A więc podejrzewacie, że Dean nosi maleństwo?-Przerwała mu, widząc, co jest grane. Cas przytaknął.- A co takiego się dzieje? Wymioty? Zanikająca ruja?- Dean pokiwał głową.- No to muszę przyznać, że to klasyczne objawy…- Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i przez kilka sekund wpisywała i zaznaczała coś w kacie pacjenta.- Powiedz mi proszę jakiego gatunku są twoi rodzice…

-Alfy…- Kobieta spojrzała trochę zaskoczona na chłopca.

-No musze przyznać, że to niecodzienne, ale dobrze… A kiedy nastąpiło klinowanie? -Wciąż wpisywała.

-Gdzieś z niecały tydzień temu…- Dean odpowiedział cicho.

-Mhm…- Wpisała w kartę.- A kiedy miałeś pierwszą ruję…

-W wieku piętnastu lat. - Odpowiadał spokojnie.

-Dobrze… A były jakieś problemy podczas ruj? - Dean po krótce streścił, jak wyglądają jego ruje, wspomniał o nieregularności, o tym jak podczas ruj musiał się męczyć… Nie było mu łatwo o tym mówić, ale wiedział, że dla dobra maleństwa musi powiedzieć wszystko. Wytłumaczył nawet ich hipotezę odnośnie skąd maleństwo się wzięło. -To koniec pytań. Miałbyś coś przeciwko, jeśli chciałabym cię teraz zbadać?- Dean pokręcił głową, ta nowa lekarka była tysiąc razy lepsza od tamtego Alfy. Była miła, okazywała mu szacunek, zwracała się prosto do niego, uprzejmie, dbając o jego komfort. - A pan?- Zwróciła się do Castiela, chcąc i od niego uzyskać pozwolenie. Cas widząc zgodę Deana, również potwierdził.- Więc chodź kochanie.- Chwyciła go pod rękę i zaprowadziła do brzoskwiniowego parawanu w kącie.- Tutaj masz koszulę, przebierz się w nią na spokojnie, ja sobie tu wszystko przyszykuję. Chciałbyś by twój Alfa był przy badaniach? Mogę go delikatnie stąd wyprosić.- Spytała szeptem, by Cas nie usłyszał.

-Nie, niech zostanie, chciałbym, by tu był…- Odpowiedział. Kobieta przytaknęła, uśmiechnęła się i dokładnie zasłoniła go parawanem. Odeszła za inny parawan, bliżej przeciwległej ściany i zaczęła przygotowywać fotel i urządzenia.- Już…- Dean cichutko szepnął, wyściubiając głowę zza parawanu. 

-Świetnie, ja też już jestem gotowa, więc możemy zaczynać… - Chwyciła go za dłoń i podprowadziła do fotela.- Pan może usiąść sobie tutaj.- Postawiła metalowy taboret przy oparciu fotela tak, by mógł widzieć Deana, wspierać go, jednocześnie nie mogąc dostrzec intymnych części. To co widziane podczas miłosnych zbliżeń, nie było takie same podczas badania, było to wstydliwe, nieprzyjemne dla pacjenta.

Cas usiadł i wzrokiem śledził, jak chłopiec poproszony przez lekarkę, siada na fotelu trochę zestresowany. Oparł się wygodnie i w tym momencie Castiel pochylił się i złapał go za dłoń. Dean spojrzał na ich złączone palce i uśmiechnął się. 

-Nic się nie bój, jestem tu…- Szepnął mu na ucho i pocałował go w skroń. 

-Nie boimy się, prawda?- Lekarka puściła mu oczko.- Nic ci tu nie grozi…- Zapewniła.- To zaczniemy od zwykłego badania, proszę wsuń tu nóżki i wysuń miednicę.- Dean wykonał polecenie. Kobieta pokryła jego kolana materiałem, który skutecznie zasłaniał przedmiot badania.- Dobrze, zobaczymy teraz jak my się tu mamy… -Przez chwilę badała go palcami, aż spojrzała w górę na pacjenta.- Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Zobaczymy jeszcze…-Chwyciła wziernik i przysunęła do Omegi.- Rozluźnij się kochanie, nic nie będzie bolało, obiecuję.- Wsunęła przyrząd do środka i przez chwilę badała go.- No wzorowo…- Kobieta odłożyła narzędzie na stoliczek.- Pozwolisz, że teraz zrobimy USG?- Dean pokiwał głową.- Wsunę w ciebie taki aparat i zobaczymy na ekranie wnętrze twojego brzuszka i zapewne wasze maleństwo.- Uśmiechnęła się szczerze. Pogłaskała Deana po łydce.

-Ale to nie zaszkodzi szczeniaczkowi?- Dean spojrzał na lekarkę i Alfę. 

-Nic się nie martw, to całkowicie bezpieczne.- Zapewniła i widząc, że to uspokoiło obawy rodziców, powolutku, bardzo ostrożnie zaczęła działać. Dean nieco się spiął, więc na chwilę przestała. Poczekała kilka sekund, aż Dean się uspokoi, rozluźni i wsunęła aparat tak głęboko, jak to było konieczne.- Spokojnie, oddychaj głęboko…-Uspokajała.- Muszę przyznać, że jesteś bardzo ciaśniutki.- Nie chciała na razie tego mówić, by nie straszyć Omegi, ale to miało swoje dobre i złe strony. Może na co dzień Alfa zadowolony był z jego budowy, ale niestety w porodzie na pewno by mu to nie pomogło. Był wąski, przez co dziecko na pewno nie będzie miało ułatwionej drogi na świat. Jednak skupiła się na badaniu. Już po kilku nerwowych minutach kobieta miała dla nich dobrą nowinę. - Gratuluję, zostaniecie rodzicami.- Cas gdy tylko usłyszał te tak wiele znaczące dla nich słowa, pochylił się i pocałował Dean w skroń, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, który gościł mu na twarzy. Chłopak patrzył, jak zaczarowany w Castiela, ten całował jego dłoń i głaskał go kciukiem po policzku. Sama lekarka zapatrzyła się na parę, byli tacy słodcy, kochani, aż przyjemnie było patrzeć.- A tutaj mam waszego szczeniaczka.- Powiedziała po chwili i przekręciła monitor USG w ich stronę i pokazała mały punkcik. Nie przypominało to jeszcze niczego, ale sama świadomość, że to ich maleństwo napawało szczęściem, radością.- Ze szczeniaczkiem wszystko w porządku, rozwija się prawidłowo.- Zapewniła.- Proszę…- Kobieta poklikała coś w maszynie i małe zdjęcie wydrukowało się. Lekarka wyciągnęła aparat z Omegi i pomogła mu wygodnie usiąść. - Teraz na spokojnie się ubierz, potem cię zważymy i zmierzymy ciśnienie, a potem jeszcze sobie porozmawiamy, dobrze?- Dean pokiwał głową i zeskoczył z fotela. Zniknął za parawanem, a Cas usiadł znów przy biurku. Po chwili Dean został zważony i sprawdzono jego ciśnienie. Lekarka pokręciła nosem, gdy zobaczyła, jak mało Omega ważył. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała tę kwestię poruszyć.- No dobrze… Więc tak… Z moich obliczeń i obserwacji wynika, że nasz maluszek przyjdzie na świat w lipcu, myślę, że około 23 lub 25 lipca… Co do zakazów i nakazów… Oczywiście żadnego alkoholu, papierosów, ani innych używek, dla dobra maleństwa nie polecam też kawy. Nie możesz też brać żadnych leków, jeśli nie upewnisz się, że nie zaszkodzą tobie lub maleństwu.-Wymieniała zakazy, by choć trochę rozwiać pytania rodziców.- Muszę też powiedzieć, że niestety ale za mało ważysz, co jest bardzo niedobre. Dean stropił się.- Musisz zacząć odżywiać się regularnie i nie szczędzić sobie przyjemności, jeśli masz ochotę na ciastko, zjedz je, to samo lody, czy inne smakołyki. Niczego sobie nie żałuj, musisz się dożywić i to znacznie. Teraz będziesz jadł dla siebie i dla szczeniaczka, a on musi urosnąć duży i silny. Zalecam też bardzo umiarkowany wysiłek, to znaczy żadnego dźwigania, noszenia, masz odpoczywać, tyć i cieszyć się życiem razem ze swoim Alfą. Oczywiście nie zakażę ci wszystkiego, ale nie biegaj, nie skacz. Spaceruj sobie, ale najlepiej w asyście kogoś, zwłaszcza zimą, żebyś się nie poślizgnął i nie daj boże nie upadł. Musisz teraz o siebie bardzo dbać, a pan musi obchodzić się z nim, jak z jajkiem, teraz to on i maleństwo są najważniejsi. - Cas pokiwał głową i ścisnął dłoń Deana, którą trzymał od chwili, gdy ten na powrót usiadł przy biurku. -Tym bardziej, że niestety muszę wam coś uświadomić… Dean twoja budowa jest dość skomplikowana, jako Omega zrodzona z Alf nie jesteś tak idealnie przygotowany do ciąży, jak inne Omegi. Jesteś tam dość ciasny i to może nieznacznie utrudnić poród, ale nie należy się tym teraz zamartwiać… Zrobimy wszystko by jak najbardziej ułatwić ci tę chwilę.- Uśmiechnęła się, by Dean się nie przeraził.- W dodatku jesteś młodziutki i dlatego musisz na siebie podwójnie uważać. W pierwszym trymestrze będziesz wymiotował, będziesz słaby, senny, będziesz dużo spał, ale to wszystko jest całkowicie naturalne.

-Będę na siebie uważać, zrobię wszystko, by maleństwo dobrze rosło.- Dean zapewnił.

-Bardzo się cieszę, jeśli wybierzecie mnie państwo na lekarza prowadzącego ciążę, to będziemy się widywać co miesiąc, chyba że trzeba będzie częściej, potem, pod koniec ciąży co dwa tygodnie… Oczywiście możecie też w każdej chwili do mnie dzwonić, pytać się, radzić. Ja o każdej porze dnia i nocy jestem do dyspozycji moich pacjentów. I myślę, że na tę chwilę to wszystko. Macie może jakieś pytania? Coś was trapi, niepokoi?- Castiel i Dean zastanawiali się przez chwilę. Cas miał pewne pytanie, ale było mu głupio. Nie wiedział, czy powinien pytać, ale z drugiej strony Dean prędzej czy później tego zapragnie i on nie będzie wiedział, czy może mu to podarować.

-Aaa…? Czy możemy…? Znaczy…- Cas nie wiedział jak się wysłowić.- Czy są jakieś przeciwskazania do seksu?- Dean spojrzał trochę zmieszany na Alfę. 

-Tutaj nie występują żadne przeciwskazania… Seks nie tylko daje dużo przyjemności, ale też relaksuje, zbliża z partnerem, a to w ciąży bardzo ważne, więc nawet zalecam…- Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.- Jeśli tylko Dean będzie chciał, miał ochotę, to czemu nie, niektóre Omegi nawet mają zwiększone libido w ciąży, więc się proszę nie zdziwić, jeśli Deana czasem coś napadnie.- Puściła Omedze oczko.- Na razie o nic nie musicie się martwić, potem gdy brzuszek zrobi się większy i zacznie przeszkadzać i maluszek też będzie wam robił różne ekscesy, to wtedy będziecie musieli zrezygnować z niektórych pozycji, dostosować wszytko do ciebie, twojego samopoczucia i do maleństwa, ale puki co cieszcie się tym w pełni. 

Dean musiał przyznać, że trochę mu ulżyło, nie chciałby, by Cas dopiero co po tym, jak się związali, jak go zaklinował, musiał na poczet dziecka zrezygnować ze seksu, to na pewno by go nie ucieszyło, a po za tym on sam też miał swoje potrzeby i zaczął odczuwać, że będzie egzekwował swoje od Castiela.

Gdy wszystkie kwestie zostały już omówione, lekarka życzyła im powodzenia i zdrowia, wyszli z gabinetu. Cas uśmiechnął się szeroko i pochwycił Deana w ramiona. Miał gdzieś te ciekawskie spojrzenia pracowników i pacjentów, kochał swojego wspaniałego Omegę, który w dodatku był w ciąży z jego skarbem, szczeniaczkiem…

-Dean… Skarbie… - Tulił go mocno, a Dean już ledwo stał na ziemi, zaledwie na palcach. Zamknął oczy i wczuł się w uścisk. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę, że nosisz nasze maleństwo, jestem taki szczęśliwy.

-Ja też Cas…- Wymruczał i pozwolił sobie skraść mały całus od Alfy.- Wróćmy już do domu, chcę się nacieszyć swoim Alfą…- Dean wyszeptał i pociągnął mężczyznę za rękę do samochodu. Cas prowadził do domu, podczas, gdy Dean przyglądał się zdjęciu USG. Nie wiele można było jeszcze na nim rozczytać, ale sama świadomość życia rozwijającego się w jego ciele napawała wspaniałym, ojcowskim uczuciem.- Powinienem zadzwonić do Sama… Mógłbym pożyczyć telefon?

-Pewnie, bierz, jest w schowku. Trzeba ci sprawić własny. Kupimy go w najbliższym czasie, choć i tak nie mam zamiaru ruszać się od ciebie na krok, dostatecznie długo się na ciebie naczekałem, teraz chcę cię mieć cały czas przy sobie.- Dean dał mu krótkiego całusa, uważając, by nie rozproszyć Alfy i tym samym nie spowodować wypadku. Wyciągnął telefon ze schowka i wybrał numer.

-Hej Sammy. Tak już po badaniu… Mieliśmy niewielkie trudności z wyborem lekarza, ale już wszytko dobrze… Tak Sam, potwierdziło się, teraz jestem już pełnoprawnie w ciąży.- Zaśmiał się.- Dziękujemy. Dobrze, maluszek zdrowy, ja też się dobrze czuję… Cas…? Bardzo się cieszy. - Ala spojrzał na Omegę i poczochrał mu włosy.- Jedziemy do domu. Chyba świętować… - Uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zalśniły.- Sam, daj spokój…- Zaśmiał się ponownie.- No dobrze, możesz mu powiedzieć, ale jego to chyba i tak nie obejdzie… Cześć…

-Wszystko dobrze?- Zapytał, wjeżdżając już na podjazd domu.

-Tak, mamy gratulacje od Sama… Obiecał wpaść jutro.

-To świetnie, niech wpada jak najczęściej, powinniście utrzymywać kontakt. - Zaparkował w garażu i wysiedli. Weszli do domu i Dean szybko rozebrał się z kurtki i butów, a także spodni i swetra- Dean…? 

-Mógłbyś się mną zaopiekować, Alfo?- Dean zapytał zalotnie, nie mając pojęcia, jak bardzo wpłynęło to na Alfę. Dean podszedł i stanął na palcach, by sięgnąć do ust Castiela. Cas pochylił się i całował go przez moment. Pocałunkami zszedł na szyję i wyssał soczystą malinkę na obojczyku. Dean jęknął cichutko, rozbudzając Alfę.-Pójdziemy do sypialni, czy wolisz to zrobić w korytarzu?- Dean zapytał, jakby nie był świadom co proponuje. Był zupełnie inny, już nie taki onieśmielony, tylko chętny i gotowy na wszystko. Na początku się bał, potem jeszcze stresował, a teraz gdy miał Alfę na własność i był pewien jego uczuć, ufał mu bezgranicznie, chciał mu się oddać, poczuć, że jest jego tak bardzo, jak on Castiela. 

To nie tak, że to przez ciążę, że to ona pcha go w ręce Alfy, że to przez jego libido, które już od wczoraj podskoczyło do najwyższego poziomu, (jednak Cas w porę o to zadbał) ale szczere uczucie miłości i chęci, by pokochać się z partnerem, połączyć ich.

-No to chodź.- Cas porwał go na ręce i ostrożnie przełożył sobie przez ramię. Dean się zląkł, ale czuł silne ramię wokół bioder, więc poczuł się bezpieczniej. - Tak dobrze? - Szepnął. Wiedział, że trochę psuje tym nastrój, ale musiał się upewnić, żeby nie zrobić krzywdy Deanowi czy dziecku.

-Tak…- Dean podparł się dłońmi o plecy Castiela. Szybko znaleźli się w sypialni i Cas, rezygnując ze rzucenia Deana na materac, ostrożnie go położył. Zrzucił z siebie wszystkie ubrania i ściągnął bieliznę z Omegi. Na dworze było chłodno, więc byli wyziębieni, dlatego obaj wsunęli się pod kołdrę. Alfa nad Omegą.

-Jest tak, ja mówiła pani doktor? Hmmm? Teraz ciągle będziesz miał ochotę?- Cas mruczał przy jego skórze. Chciał się z nim troszkę podroczyć, pobawić, poczekać, aż Dean zaskomli i zacznie się łasić. 

-W końcu to rozluźnia i zbliża…- Zacytował panią doktor. Cas uśmiechnął się i pochylił nad Omegą, pocałował przez chwilę, a potem zniżył się, aż znikł pod kołdrą. Dean patrzył uważnie, jak kształt głowy Castiela porusza się pod materiałem. Czujność stracił dopiero, gdy ciepły, mokry język spotkał się z wrażliwą skórą, w najintymniejszym miejscu.- Cas…- Dean westchnął. Był podniecony już od dobrej chwili, a teraz gdy Cas zaczął go pieścić, na początku spokojnie, powoli, odpływał. Czuł, jak traci kontakt z rzeczywistością. Cas był w tym świetny, naprawdę genialny. Doskonale wiedział, co zrobić, by dać mu maksymalnie dużo o przyjemności, ale gdy Dean zamroczony rozkoszą już szykował się do spełnienia, Cas odsunął się. Dean warknął, a Cas zaśmiał i wyłonił spod kołdry. 

-Do tego jeszcze… dojdziemy…- Zaśmiał się ponownie i złapał brodę Deana. Nakierował wzrok Deana na siebie i zaborczo go pocałował.- Pragniesz czegoś konkretnego?- Mruknął prosto do ucha i polizał go w nie.

-Pokochaj mnie… mocno…- Dean odszepnął i przez chwilę obserwował reakcję Alfy… Cas doskonale wiedział, co Dean miał na myśli. Naczytał się jego książek, to teraz będzie chciał od niego tego samego.

-Dean, na ciebie trzeba teraz uważać, więc nie szarżujemy… Nie mówię, że będziesz leżeć jak kłoda, a ja zrobię ze trzy ruchy i koniec, ale na nic szalonego, ani niebezpiecznego mnie nie namówisz…- Z bólem serca musiał odmówić Omedze tego, czego pragnął. Chciałby dać mu wszystko, on sam też miałby ochotę trochę poszaleć, ale on musiał być odpowiedzialny, zadbać o nich, by nie wydarzyła się tragedia. 

-Cas, ale ja nie chcę, byś wyprawiał nie wiadomo co… Ja też troszczę się o maleństwo…

-Zobaczę, co da się zrobić…- Zaśmiał się i zaczął łaskotać Omegę. Dean śmiał się głośno, tarzając w pościeli.- Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Jeśli coś…

-Powiem ci. Nie martw się…- Dean złapał łapczywie powietrze i szarpnął Alfę do pocałunku. Cas nie chciał już przedłużać. Sprawdził tylko przelotnie dłonią, czy Dean jest wystarczająco podniecony, by nie sprawić mu bólu, nie obetrzeć go w środku… Gdy tylko spostrzegł, że Dean jest cały mokry , uśmiechnął się do siebie i przez moment masował członkiem weście Omegi. Długi moment, aż Dean nie wytrzymał.

-No włóż go!- Warknął sfrustrowany. Cas zaśmiał się głośno i wdarł w Omegę. Dean zachłysnął się powietrzem. Cas patrzył przez moment, na reakcje Omegi, a potem narzucił tempo. Dean dyszał na zmianę z krzykiem. Cas mocno kochał go, ściskając poduszkę bok jego głowy. 

-Spróbujemy od tyłu? - Zapytał grzecznie.- Obrócisz się?- Szepnął wychodząc z niego. Dean z trudem podniósł się na łokcie, a Cas pomógł mu się ustawić i wsunął bez ostrzeżenia. Pisnął i wyprężył się. Cas patrzył, jak mięśnie pleców i pośladków falują pod skórą, przesunął po nich dłonią i bardzo delikatnie, jako sugestia przycisnął dół pleców Deana, by ten troszeczkę się pochylił. Dean posłusznie opadł torsem na materac, czekając, co zrobi Alfa. Cas jednak ani drgnął patrzył, napatrzał się. Totalnie zawiesił się na widok cudownej, seksownej Omegi, która wypinała się wprost do niego, czekając na to, co on mu da.

-Alfo…? -Dean wybudził go z transu podziwiana jego smakowitego kąska, tym samym dając mu znak, że czeka, że chce wszystkiego, co Cas jest w stanie mu dać. I Cas dał. Najpierw pulsujące uczucie gorącego ciała w środku, a potem cudownego tarcia. Nie omieszkał też "przypadkiem" kilkukrotnie musnąć przyrodzenia Omegi, by dodatkowo go rozochocić. 

-Jesteś cudowny, kochanie, taki seksowny…- Cas pogłaskał go po pośladku.- Dean obrócił się i w momencie dostał całusa. Uśmiechnął się i złapał dłoń Castiela i przyłożył sobie do karku. Cas jednak szybko ja zabrał, doskonale wiedział, o co mu chodzi, nie będzie go, choćby go mieli torturować, przyciskał go do materaca. Jeszcze zrobi mu krzywdę, nieumyślnie, ale co to za różnica, czy świadomie czy nie, skrzywdzi go, albo gorzej i nigdy by sobie nie mógł tego darować.- Nie, kochanie, nie…

-Nic mi nie zrobisz…- Odczytał jego obawy.

-Nie.- Od razu zastrzegł.- Na to mnie nie namówisz, mogę zrobić ci krzywdę… - Dean patrzył wciąż wyczekująco przez ramię na Alfę. Cas uległ, nieznacznie. Westchnął.- Mogę jedynie zrobić dla ciebie to…- Cas przygiął go za ramię do poduszki. Wolał trzymać go, jeśli już musiał, za bark niż za szyję, tu nic by mu nie zrobił.- Tak może być?- Dean pokiwał głową i zakręcił biodrami, zaciskając się na Alfie. Cas warknął i mocno pchnął. Dean zawył i złapał za rękę Alfy. Cas nie przestając się poruszać, przytulił się do pleców Omegi i polizał go po apetycznie pachnącej szyi. Dean już długo nie wytrzymał, doszedł, skamląc i wijąc się pod Alfą. Cas jednak nie zamierzał tak szybko. Nie zwolnił ani na chwilę, polizał skórę na szyi i mocno ugryzł. Dean pisnął. Cas jeszcze przez chwilę wbijał się w niego, powodując, że Dean szalał z rozkoszy. 

-Cas, proszę… Ja już nie mogę…- Skamlał…- Proszę w środku…- Cas uśmiechnął się i zlitował nad wykończoną Omegą. Klin przeszedł do środka i Cas doszedł wewnątrz rozkosznego, gorącego ciała. Objął go ramieniem w pasie i opadł na niego. Obaj dyszeli głośno, próbując opanować oddech. Cas po chwili wysunął się i ułożył obok gorącego, kruchego ciała. - Cas…- Dean powoli przysunął się do mężczyzny. Cas przeczesał grube, blond włosy i zagarnął ciało do siebie. Mocno przytulił i otulił szczelnie kołdrą. 

\- Dobrze wszystko? Nic nie boli? - Dean zaprzeczył i wtulił się w pierś Alfy. 

-Było cudownie…- Pocałował nagą skórę i spojrzał na niebieskie tęczówki, które mu się przyglądały.- Musimy to powtarzać.- Błysnął zębami i pozwolił się tulić. 

-Dobrze… Dobrze…-Cas nie był przekonany, to o czym pisał, nie szło w parze z jego pragnieniami. Znaczy nie pisałby o czymś czego nie lubi, lubił ostry seks, dziki, niegrzeczny, ale nie teraz. Nie chodziło o Deana, jeśli on też tego chciał, dałby mu to, ale nie teraz gdy ma maleństwo na pokładzie. To był niepotrzebny stres, zamieszanie, mógłby mu przez przypadek zrobić krzywdę, która zaszkodziłaby nie tylko jego skarbowi, ale też maleństwu.- Pośpij sobie skarbie. - Polizał rankę na szyi i po chwili usłyszał jego cichutki, umiarkowany oddech…


	42. Ach te kobiety...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, przepraszam za takie opóźnienia w rozdziałach, ale mam ostatnio strasznie mało czasu, a i rozdziały wychodzą mi dłuższe, bo wiele chce w nich zawrzeć... :) Staram się jakoś unormować moją pracę, ale ciężko to idzie. Jednak każde zapytanie o rozdział jest bardzo miłe i motywuje mnie do pisania :)
> 
> pozdrawiam :*  
> possessed

Casa obudziły z rana dziwne dźwięki z łazienki. Zaniepokojony i zaspany wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Zapukał cicho.

-Dean w porządku? Mogę? - Chcąc dać Deanowi trochę prywatności nie otworzył drzwi, aż nie usłyszał wyraźnego zaproszenia.

-Wejdź…- Dean klęczał przy sedesie, zmęczone spojrzenie wlepiał w stojącą w drzwiach Alfę. 

-Znowu nudności? - Ukląkł przy nim i zagarnął wątłe ciałko. - Jak się czujesz? 

-Średnio… Powoli się do tego przyzwyczajam… - Wtulił się.- Przepraszam, że cię nie obudziłem, ale nie zdążyłem…

-To nic myszko… Jest ci jeszcze nie dobrze…?- Dean pokręcił głową.- No to zabieram cię z powrotem do łóżka, pośpisz sobie jeszcze…- Chwycił go sprawnie na ręce, jakby nic nie ważył i położył na wciąż ciepłej pościeli. - Zrobię gorącej herbaty, jakieś śniadanie, a ty sobie poleniuchuj, pośpij.- Ucałował go w czoło i zbiegł na dół. Po przygotowaniu apetycznie pachnących gofrów i czarnej herbaty z cytryną, poukładał wszystko na tacy i zaniósł do łóżka. - Śpiochu…- Szepnął, a Dean od razu otworzył oczy.- O, nie śpisz? - Położył tacę na pościeli i ułożył się przy Omedze. -No to zajadaj. Twoje ulubione... - Dean wygłodniały zajadał się goframi, popijając ciepłą, słodką herbatą. -Dosmażę, jeśli jeszcze jesteś głodny.- Dean pokręcił głową i zabrał tacę, odłożył na ziemię i przytulił się do Alfy. - Wszystko dobrze?

-Mhmmm…- Dean mruknął.- Jest po prostu idealnie…- Cas rozczulony głaskał go. Dean był rozkoszny, pokładał się i był senny, ale to dodatkowo rozczulało Alfę. Castiel popilnował go jeszcze gdy drzemał, potem zaproponował, że pomoże się wykąpać. Dean przystał ucieszony na propozycję i pozwolił, by Cas umył go pod prysznicem. Potem czule opatulił wielkimi białymi ręcznikami i dokładnie wysuszył. Pomógł mu się ubrać i zeszli na dół. Dean, jak stwierdził, nie chciał leżeć cały dzień w łóżku, wolał poszwendać się po domu, ogrodzie, pooglądać spadające liście, zrobić obiad. Cas nie zgodził się, by ten cokolwiek robił koło domu, teraz miał tylko odpoczywać i nabierać sił, dlatego pozwolił mu, by po wpiciu gorącego kakao, pospacerował w jego towarzystwie po ogrodzie. Ogród za domem był duży i piękny. Wiosną zielony i żywy, latem kolorowy i wesoły, a jesienią pokryty brązem i żółcią liści na drzewach i wokół nich. Rabatki kwiatowe, których było dość sporo już poprzekwitały, a czarną ziemię pokryły szeleszczące dywany. Dean podziwiał wszystko uśmiechnięty i czule opatulony grubym szalikiem, na który nalegał Cas. Był aż do przesady troskliwy, ale Dean nie widział w tym nic złego, nigdy tak naprawdę nikt o niego nie dbał, teraz wreszcie ktoś poświęcał mu pełnię uwagi i troski. Podobało mu się to.

-Nie zimno ci?- Cas poprawił mu szalik, który sięgał mu po nos. - Zmarzłeś…- Potarł jego ramiona, by było mu cieplej.- Chodźmy do domu.

-Zostańmy jeszcze chwilę… Proszę…- Cas przeszedł za jego plecy i objął.- Pięknie tu…- Westchnął listopadowym powietrzem.

-Prawda, o każdej porze roku jest tutaj ślicznie… Z resztą sam będziesz mógł się o tym przekonać.- Ucałował go w głowę pokrytą ciepłą czapką. Usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi i zawrócili do domu. Castiel otworzył drzwi i Sam zdziwiony spojrzał na właściciela domu ubranego w kurtkę. 

-Cześć. Wejdź.- Zaprosił go do środka. 

-Cześć…- Sam spojrzał na brata ubranego na cebulkę w gruby sweter Castiela, kurtkę, szalik i czapkę.

-Sammy!- Dean przytulił brata.- Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! - Zdjął szybko grube ubrania, zostając w samym czarnym podkoszulku i jeansach. - Usiądź sobie, proszę. Napijesz się czegoś?

-Jeśli mogę jakąś herbatę…- Usiadł na fotelu, podziwiając spokojnie; radosnego brata, śliczne mieszkanie.

-Pewnie, zrobię…- Cas usłyszał i cmoknął Omegę w czoło. Dean uśmiechnął się i usiadł na kanapie.

-Jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku?- Zapytał, widząc, jak Dean odprowadza wzrokiem Alfę.

-Miewam mdłości, wymiotuję z rana, ale po za tym jest super, Cas bardzo o mnie dba.- Szczerze odpowiedział

-W to nie wątpię. - Uśmiechnął się.- A jak u lekarza? Dałeś radę? Co powiedział?

-Na początku trafiliśmy do takiego buca, ale Cas szybko mnie z tamtąd zabrał. Potem zaleźliśmy inną lekarkę, ona była świetna, miła, grzeczna, mówiła do mnie kochanie…- Uśmiechnął się.- Badanie było ok, była delikatna, potwierdziła ciążę, zobaczyliśmy nasze maleństwo na ekranie, mamy nawet zdjęcie, pokażę ci!- Dean pobiegł do kuchni, gdzie na honorowym miejscu na lodówce przywieszone było zdjęcie ich maleństwa. Podał je bratu. -To ten punkcik tutaj. O, widzisz?

-Super. - Sam przyjrzał się bratankowi.- Jest zdrowe? Dobrze rośnie?

-Tak, wszystko z nim dobrze, ja tylko dostałem burę za to, że mało ważę, ale naprawię to, postaram się przytyć, będę jadł, by maluszkowi niczego nie brakowało. Nidy nie będzie miał takiego życia jak ja kiedyś, nie pozwolę na to.- Dean pogłaskał się pieszczotliwe po brzuchu.- A co u ojca? 

-Cały czas jest wściekły jak osa, nie można do niego podejść… Odkąd zamknęli kościół, a Crowley zostanie postawiony przed sądem, ojciec nie może dać sobie rady. Popija… Chodzi jak cień, cały czas siedzi u siebie w pokoju, albo na kanapie w salonie. Próbowałem z nim nawiązać jakiś kontakt, pogadać o tobie, ale tylko się wściekł, traktuje cię, jakbyś nigdy nie istniał… Staram się go namawiać, przekonywać, ale on jest uparty… 

-Sammy, to i tak nic nie da… Jestem winny wszystkiemu, złamałem wszystkie jego zasady, przez mnie zamknęli mu kościół, utracił wszystko… Nic dziwnego, że jest wściekły. Wierzę, że jeszcze kiedyś się opamięta i zmieni, będzie chciał się pogodzić, ale to raczej złudne marzenia. Chciałbym z nim pogadać tak na spokojnie, ale jeszcze jest na to zdecydowanie za wcześnie, teraz prędzej by mnie zagryzł, niż się ze mną pogodził…

-Masz rację… Ale są też osoby, które bardzo się o ciebie troszczą…- Dean nie zrozumiał. - Pamiętasz Charlie?

-No jasne, że pamiętam, ale skąd w ogóle wiesz? Od jakiegoś czasu nie mam z nią w ogóle kontaktu. 

-Zaczepiła mnie w szkole i spytała, czy to ja jestem twoim bratem, poprosiła mnie, bym przy najbliższej okazji ci to przekazał…- Sam wyjął karteczkę z kieszenie spodni.- Jej numer. Bardzo prosi, byś się odezwał, ja jej niczego o tobie nie mówiłem, nikt w szkole oprócz nauczycieli nie wie, co się z tobą dzieje…

-Nie sądziłem, że będzie za mną tęsknić, na pewno zdzwonię.- Dean spoglądał przez chwilę na karteczkę. Cas wszedł z herbatą na tacy i usiadł obok Omegi. Zagarnął go w ramiona. 

-A jak ty się trzymasz Sammy?- Sam jeszcze nieco onieśmielony Alfą uśmiechnął się. Sięgnął po kubek.

-Dobrze, daję radę.- Sam wciąż przyzwyczajał się do nowej sytuacji, do tego, że jego brat mieszka z Alfą, nosi jego szczeniaczka. Wciąż nie czuł się najswobodniej przy nim, onieśmielał go, krępował. Dean czuł się bezpiecznie, nie miał żadnych skrupułów przed Alfą, on jednak odnosił się do niego z szacunkiem, z dystansu, tak jak należało. Cas wyczuwał to i dlatego starał się przekonać do siebie dzieciaka, żeby był jak jego kumpel, w końcu są teraz rodziną…

-Pamiętaj, że gdyby co u nas zawsze znajdziesz schronienie, pomoc… Nie wahaj się prosić o cokolwiek…- Cas zapewnił, głaszcząc Omegę po ręce. 

-Dziękuję Castiel. Bardzo to wszystko doceniam.

* * *

Po godzinie, gdy Sam już wyszedł, Dean nie szczędził ani chwili i zadzwonił z telefonu Castiela do Charlie.

-Halo?- Jak zwykle szczebioczący głos odezwał się w słuchawce.

-Cześć Charlie…- Dean przywitał się i od razu został rozpoznany.

-Dean! Nareszcie, nie masz pojęcia, jak się o ciebie martwiłam! Co się z tobą działo przez tyle czasu? Gdzie jesteś?

-Spokojnie Charls, nic mi nie jest.- Zapewnił, gdy tylko doszedł do głosu.- Trochę się działo. Zbuntowałem się, zerwałem z kościołem, uciekłem od ojca, nawet dwa razy, teraz mieszkam u Casa… Takie tam…

-Co?! -Dziewczyna krzyknęła, nie mogąc uwierzyć w relacje Omegi.- To świetnie! Wreszcie nie będą cię tak okropnie traktować. Ale się cieszę! Zasługujesz na to! Kiedy wracasz do szkoły? 

-Wiesz, raczej nie prędko, raczej w ogóle…- Puki co się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale nie widział siebie paradującego z brzuchem po szkolnych korytarzach. Byłby tylko pośmiewiskiem i adresem różnorakich, nieprzyjemnych wyzwisk.

-Jak to?! Cas ci nie pozwala? Trzyma cię w domu, mi możesz powiedzieć.- Zaniepokoiła się. Jeśli tyko ten Alfa wykorzystywałby Deana, natychmiast stanęłaby w jego obronie.

-Nie to nie to… Po prostu… Jestem w ciąży…- Wyznał, nie chciał ukrywać tego przed Charlie, ale im mniej osób w szkole wiedziało tym lepiej.

-Że co?! I ja dowiaduję cię o tym dopiero teraz?! Jak ty się czujesz? Dajesz radę? Byłeś u lekarza?- Zalała go falą pytań.

-Tak, wszystko dobrze. Cas świetnie się mną opiekuje…

-A jak on na to zareagował?- Przerwała mu. 

-Dobrze, bardzo się ucieszył. Wyściskał mnie, przytulał się do brzucha, oszalał na moim punkcie, wciąż jest w pobliżu, bardzo się o mnie troszczy… - Mówił swobodnie, spoglądając na Alfę przy komputerze.- Jest świetnie.

-To dobrze wiedzieć, że ci się udało, że już jesteś bezpieczny. Trzymałam za ciebie kciuki i kiedy przestałeś chodzić do szkoły, to wiedziałam, że coś się dzieje. Ale nie mogłam się dodzwonić. Dopiero popytałam w szkole i znalazłam twojego brata. On mi powiedział, że nie masz telefonu i że trochę się u ciebie podziało, ale nie podał żadnych szczegółów…

-Prosiłem go o to, nie chcę rozgłosu…

-To jasne. Rany ale się cieszę!- Dziewczyna krzyknęła w typowym dla niej stylu, radośnie i dziecinnie. Dean zaśmiał się, ach ta Charlie…

Rozmawiali jeszcze długo, Dean odpowiedział na wszystkie nurtujące Charlie pytania, dziewczyna opowiedziała trochę o szkole, zdradziła najnowsze plotki. Obiecali sobie, że pozostaną w kontakcie i rozłączyli się. Cas przez ten czas popisał sobie co nieco do książki. Omega ostatnio kompletnie zawładnął jego czasem i musiał wyrywać momenty, by choć trochę nadrobić zaległości. 

Dean, gdy się rozłączył od razu poszedł do Alfy. Cas zaczytany we własnej pracy, nawet nie zauważył obecności Omegi.

-Tu ci brakuje przecinka.- Dean zwrócił uwagę, odkładające telefon na biurko. Castiel wzdrygnął się na dźwięk głosu Omegi. Obrócił się na obrotowym krześle.

-Już skończyłeś? Zająłem się książką i nie słyszałem…- Chwycił go za ręce i pocałował w wierzch jednej z nich.- Co tam?

-Charlie się rozgadała, mamy od niej gratulacje, bardzo się ucieszyła i kazała ci przekazać, że masz się mną dobrze opiekować. - Cas uśmiechnął się.

-Chodź tu misiu.- Zawołał pieszczotliwie i Dean usiadł mu na kolanach. Przycisnął go do siebie i delikatnie pocałował w szyję.

\- Cas bo tak sobie pomyślałem… - Oderwał się i spojrzał na Omegę. - Skoro teraz się już trochę ustatkowaliśmy, to może moglibyśmy skontaktować się z Lisą, mam zapisany jej numer…

-Oczywiście kochanie, obiecałem ci, że jej pomożemy… Bierz mój telefon i dzwoń. - Dean ucałował go w podzięce i sięgnął po telefon. Wyciągnął jakąś zwiniętą karteczkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni i wystukał numer. 

-Cześć Lisa, tu Dean.- Kiedy tylko dziewczyna odebrała telefon, przywitał się.

-Dean?! Jak dobrze cię słyszeć! Co u ciebie? Jak się trzymasz? - Dziewczyna była wyraźnie podekscytowana. 

-Świetnie, uciekłem od ojca, mieszkam z Casem.- Castiel przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, jednocześnie głaskając brzuch Omegi pod koszulką.

-To cudownie! Świetnie, że ci się udało! Jak wam się układa? 

-Jestem z nim w ciąży, więc chyba dobrze.- Uśmiechnął się. Cas objął dłonią jego bok i przysunął siedzącą na nim okrakiem Omegę do siebie. 

-Co?! Jesteś z nim w ciąży?! - Dean mruknął potakująco, wczuwając się w słodkie całusy, którymi obdarowywał go Castiel na każdym skrawku jego szyi.- To super! Gratuluję wam!

-Dziękujemy.- Dean wrzasnął, gdy tylko całusy zmieniły się w zaborcze ugryzienie.-Przestań! Rozmawiam.- Lisa parsknęła śmiechem, choć starała się powstrzymać. Cas grzecznie się odsunął i pozostał przy trzymaniu głowy na ramieniu Omegi, patrząc na niego niczym szczenię.- Jednak nie dzwonię, by opowiadać o sobie. Co u ciebie?

-Odkąd zamknęli nasz kościół moi rodzice są wściekli, właśnie teraz są przesłuchiwani przez SOO w ich siedzibie w Wichita. Crowley ma odpowiedzieć prawnie, za to wszystko co narobił… 

-I bardzo dobrze, jednak niektórych rzeczy już nie da się cofnąć… - Lisa zamilkła, doskonale wiedziała, że to aluzja do jej utraconego ukochanego, straty maleństwa.- Dzwonię, bo chcę ci pomóc. Czy możemy się spotkać, skoro twoich rodziców nie ma teraz w domu? Są daleko, nie wrócą szybko…

-Dean… - Dziewczyna była zmieszana, sama nie wiedziała, co robić. Tak bardzo tęskniła za utraconą wolnością, miłością, za maleństwem, które tak brutalnie jej odebrano, a jednocześnie bała się znów przeciwstawić rodzicom, tym bardziej że teraz nie miała dokąd uciec. Nie było już Bena.

-Lisa, proszę, spotkajmy się, porozmawiamy na spokojnie…-Rozumiał obawy dziewczyny, jednak nie zamierzał się poddać.- Co powiesz na tę kawiarnię koło parku? Wiesz gdzie to?

-Tak. -Nie miała nic do stracenia, zaryzykuje...- Kiedy się spotkamy?

-Za pół godziny? -Zaproponował.

-Dobrze, będę…- Dean rozłączył się i spojrzał na Alfę.

-Wszystko ok?- Zapytał, podnosząc głowę.

-Zgodziła się spotkać, ale w sumie nie wiem, co możemy jej zaproponować, po co mamy ją fatygować… - Dean posmutniał. 

-W sumie już tak sobie myślałem o Lisie i czekałem na dobry moment, aż ty będziesz się już dobrze czuł u mnie w domu, będziesz bezpieczny... -Zaczął.- Zadzwoniłem do mojego przyjaciela z Saint Louis w Missouri. Jest właścicielem hotelu. Spytałem, czy nie mógłby pomóc naszej przyjaciółce. Lisa jest dorosła, więc zaproponował, że da jej pracę, jako recepcjonistka. Jest gotowy dać jej godziwą zapłatę, bezpieczeństwo. On jest Alfą, ale bardzo respektuje prawa Omeg, dlatego nic jej tam nie będzie grozić. Powiedział nawet, że do czasu aż się ustatkuje, da jej pokój w hotelu, za który nie będzie musiała płacić. Ja zarezerwuje jej miejsce w samolocie na dziś wieczór do Missouri, Matt odbierze ją na lotnisku i zaopiekuje się. My damy jej też oczywiście trochę pieniędzy na start.

-Naprawdę?- Cas uśmiechnął się widząc radość w oczach Omegi.- Dziękuje! Dziękuje!- Dean rzucił się na niego, całując i dziękując na zmianę.

-Nie ma sprawy… Przecież obiecałem, co to za problem, by jej pomóc? Kocham cię i jeśli tobie na tym zależy, to mi także.- Pocałował go, mocno do siebie przyciskając. -Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że się zgodzi. To niełatwa decyzja.

* * *

-Cześć Lisa…- Para weszła do kawiarni i Dean od razu zauważył dziewczynę siedzącą przy stoliku koło okna. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się i wstała. 

-Dean… Tak dobrze cię widzieć…- Uścisnęła go i spojrzała na Alfę, wycofała się nieco.

-To właśnie Castiel.- Mężczyzna podał jej rękę i przywitał się. Dziewczyna była nieco wystraszona, zdystansowana, jakby nieufna.- Cas to Lisa.

-Bardzo mi miło wreszcie cię poznać.- Uśmiechnął się, czym ją trochę oswoił. 

-Mi także. -Przywitała się, patrząc na szczęśliwą parę. -Bardzo się cieszę, że się wam udało. Do tego jeszcze ciąża. Gratuluję.- Uścisnęła Deana i już chciała uprzejmie podać rękę Alfie, ale ten pochylił się i ją przytulił, jakby nie było dla niego problemem bratać się z obcą Omegą.

-Ja też bardzo chciałbym ci podziękować Liso.- Zaczął Castiel, gdy tylko usiedli. Dziewczyna nie zrozumiała. -Gdyby nie ty, ja i Dean nie bylibyśmy teraz tutaj, gdzie jesteśmy, nie byłoby nas, naszego maleństwa… Ty dałaś mojemu skarbowi odwagę, by wreszcie przeciwstawić się ojcu. - Uścisnął małe ciałko siedzące koło niego. Dean uśmiechnął się i wtulił.- Dziękujemy.

-To nic…- Zarumieniła się.

-Dlatego…- Kontynuował.- Chcielibyśmy ci pomóc uwolnić się od twoich rodziców, od tego życia.- Przeszedł od razu do sedna.- Więc jeśli tylko zechcesz, to jeszcze dziś możemy pomóc ci się spakować i stąd wyjechać. - Dziewczyna zapatrzyła się zdziwiona.

-Ale niby dokąd? Nie mam nikogo…

-Mam przyjaciela w Saint Louis, który obiecał pomóc. -Castiel mówił poważnie, trafiając do dziewczyny.- Ma na imię Matt. Zamieszkasz w jego hotelu i będziesz tam pracować jako recepcjonistka. Zagwarantuje ci darmowy pokój i jedzenie do czasu, aż się ustatkujesz. Wyjaśniłem mu całą sytuację. Oczywiście nie rozmawiałem z nim o tym, co stało się z twoim chłopakiem i dzieckiem, nakreśliłem tylko, że zostałaś skrzywdzona i potrzebujesz uciec od zaborczych rodziców. Powiesz mu, jeśli będziesz chciała… On o ciebie zadba, jest bardzo grzeczny i szanuje Omegi, więc nie musisz się bać, on cię jakby co obroni, jest naprawdę spoko. - Pozostawił dziewczynie chwilę, by to przemyślała. Dziewczyna wydawała się być zmieszana, rozważała wszystkie za i przeciw, propozycja Deana i Castiela wydawała się naprawdę kusząca, o ona od dawna marzyła, żeby się uwolnić od rodziców. W ogóle by do nich nie wracała, gdyby tylko mogła, a teraz gdy znów nadarzyła się okazja by uciec, należało z niej skorzystać. - To oczywiście tylko propozycja, nie musisz się zgadzać.

-Ja nie wiem…- Dean już chciał znów ją przekonywać, ale dokończyła zdanie.- Jak wam dziękować. 

-Więc się zgadzasz?- Zapytał Omega patrząc zdziwiony na dziewczynę i Alfę. Poszło łatwo, myślał, że dziewczyna będzie się wahać, ale chyba miała do niego zaufanie.

-Tak, już wcześniej myślałam, żeby wziąć się w garść i zrobić coś ze swoim życiem, ale nie miałam odwagi, ani miejsca, dokąd mogłabym uciec. Nie macie pojęcia, jak jestem wam wdzięczna…- Dziewczyna aż miała światełka w oczach. Dean podał jej dłonie przez stół.

-Nie musisz, my też wiele ci zawdzięczamy.- Dziewczyna chwyciła je i przez chwilę trzymała, Dean głaskał skórę kciukami, uspokajając ją, mówiąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

-Wykupiłem ci na dziś miejsce w samolocie.- Dodał Cas.- Matt odbierze cię z lotniska. 

-Ale ja nigdy nie leciałam samolotem…- Przyznała. 

-To nic strasznego, dasz sobie radę. Odprawa zaczyna się za trzy godziny, a do lotniska mamy ze 45 minut, więc zdążysz się jeszcze na spokojnie spakować.

-Dziękuję...- Po miłej konwersacji w kawiarni, Castiel zawiózł Deana i Lisę do domu dziewczyny. Spakowała się i odwieźli ją na lotnisko. -Wciąż nie wiem, jak mam wam dziękować.

-To nic Lisa, naprawę…- Dean uściskał ją.

-Mamy tu też dla ciebie mały prezent na nowy start.- Cas podał jej kopertę z dość ładną sumą. Dziewczyna, gdy zobaczyła zawartość zaniemówiła.

-Ale… Ja nie mogę tego przyjąć… - Próbowała wcisnąć pieniądze Alfie do ręki.

-Weź, niczym się nie martw i zapomnij o wszystkim złym, co cię spotkało i spróbuj żyć na nowo.- Cas poradził, głaszcząc ją po ramieniu.

-Dziękuje wam. Dziękuję.- Uścisnęła ich obu jednocześnie.

-Naprawdę nie ma za co.- Dziewczyna chwyciła walizkę i ruszyła ku odprawie. Idąc obróciła się jeszcze na chwilę i pomachała im. Gdy tylko dziewczyna bezpiecznie przeszła odprawę, wrócili do samochodu, do domu.

-Ciekawy jestem, jak zareagują jej rodzice, gdy wrócą do domu, a jej nie będzie…- Zagadnął Cas, gdy tylko weszli do domu. 

-Pewnie się wściekną, ale nie dbam to. Ona zasłużyła na coś lepszego. -Dean ściągnął kurtkę buty i wszedł do salonu. Cas cieszył się, widząc jak Dean pewnie i swobodnie czuje się w jego domu. Cas po rozebraniu się, podszedł do Omegi i pochylając się przez oparcie kanapy, pocałował go w ramię. Dean obrócił się i klęknął na miękkich poduszkach. Oplótł ramionami szyję Alfy i pociągnął go w dół do pocałunku. Cas chwycił go w pasie, nie przerywając zażyłego pocałunku.- Cas, bardzo ci dziękuję. Nie masz pojęcia, jaki jestem ci wdzięczny, że jej pomogłeś.- Dean oderwał się po dłuższej chwili i opadł na pięty. Cas spojrzał w dół na piękne zielone oczy.

-Mnie też poruszyła jej historia. Cieszę się, że mogliśmy jej pomóc. - Pogłaskał gęste blond włosy z rozczuleniem.

-Wiesz, jestem ci tak bardzo wdzięczny, że czuję, że muszę ci odpowiednio podziękować.- Dean chwycił za pasek Alfy i zaczął go odpinać. Cas, kiedy tylko otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia, chwycił drobne dłonie i odsunął je od guzika spodni. Dean zdziwił się. Castiel obszedł kanapę i usiadł obok.

-Nie musisz kochanie… -Powiedział delikatnie.

-Ale bym chciał…- Dean ukląkł koło jego nóg i znów sięgnął. Cas jednak tym razem nie dał się zaskoczyć. Złapał jego dłonie i nie pozwolił Omedze wcisnąć się między jego uda. Dean spuścił wzrok zestresowany i od razu odsunął się od Alfy. - Przepraszam…- Nie zamierzał się narzucać, jeśli Cas nie miał ochoty, to nie będzie robił nic wbrew jego woli. Zdziwił się, że Cas odmówił mu, gdy ten chciał sprawić mu w podzięce przyjemność, był pewien, że spodoba mu się ten pomysł, będzie mu miło…

-Dean…- Chłopak miał spuszczoną głowę, więc Cas złapał jego podbródek i nakierował twarz w swoją stronę. - Kotku… Bardzo mi miło, że chciałeś… Ale nie musisz mi za nic dziękować. Nie myśl, że za każdą rzecz, którą dla ciebie zrobię będę oczekiwał jakichkolwiek podziękowań. Wystarczy mi twoje dziękuję i tyle. 

-Ja wiem, to nie tak, że chciałem ci w ten sposób dziękować… Znaczy chciałem… Ale to nie tylko dlatego… Chciałem też tak po prostu… Chciałem ci sprawić przyjemność…- Dean mówił zestresowany, poczuł się dziwnie. Cas nigdy nie odmawiał mu pieszczot, ani nie uciekał, gdy to Dean chciał mu coś podarować. 

-Dean, to nie tak, że nie chcę byś mi sprawił przyjemność, ale na pewno nie za coś i nie w taki sposób. - Cas pochylił się i chwycił Omegę. Podciągnął go na kanapę i mocno do siebie przytulił.

-To może…- Dean mruknął cicho, z nosem zatopionym w koszulce Alfy. Cas troszkę go puścił i Dean wszedł mu na kolana. Nie marnował czasu i wpił się w jego usta. Castiel nie śmiał już niczemu protestować. Ku zaskoczeniu Omegi szybko przekręcił nimi i Dean wylądował plecami na miękkich poduszkach kanapy, a on nad nim znacząc zębami szyję i obojczyki. Dean patrzył niczym zaczarowany, jak Alfa rozpinał mu guziki flanelowej koszuli i całuje każdy skrawek nagiego torsu, jednak dalej nie chciał dawać za wygraną. Gdy tylko Cas wyprostował się, by ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę, Dean sprytnie rozpiął mu spodnie i zsunął w dół jego ud. Cas warknął i kłapnął szczękami. Dean momentalnie cofnął dłonie. 

-Wiesz, co? Uwielbiam, gdy jesteś taki uparty…- Wywarczał i ugryzł Omegę w szyję. Dean zacisnął pięść na poduszce. - Niech ci będzie, rób co chcesz…- Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko i podniósł się. Popchnął Alfę, by się położył na plecach i szybko pozbył wszystkich zbędnych części garderoby. Umościł się między jego nogami i spoglądając zalotnie chwycił Alfę. Cas patrzył uważnie, chyba nawet nie mrugał, nie chcąc przegapić choćby ułamka sekundy z tego pięknego widoku. Dean najpierw trochę się podroczył, ale kiedy przeszedł do sedna, jego ciepłe usta otoczyły najwrażliwszy organ Alfy, Cas odrzucił głowę i przymknął na chwilę oczy. Nie potrafił utrzymać głowy, bo czuł, jakby całej jego ciało, poza jednym miejscem, było zrobione z waty. Miękkie i bezwładne. Dean, choć dopiero poznawał ten przyjemny świat, to bardzo szybko się uczył i momentalnie podłapywał wszystko. Wiedział, co zrobić, by przedłużyć Alfie przyjemność, co zrobić by odczuwał wszystko jeszcze bardziej…

Cas sapnął, gdy Dean przesunął językiem po główce. Złapał za włosy Omegi, bo czuł, że jeśli teraz Dean by się odsunął, to by oszalał. Nie szarpał mocno, bo nie chciał go rozpraszać, dał Deanowi pole do popisu, więc nie będzie mu przeszkadzać, aprobował tylko wszystkie czynności Omegi pomrukami, sapnięciami i urywanymi oddechami.

Dean musiał przyznać, że kiedyś zanim jeszcze poznał Casa, zastanawiał się, jak to kiedyś będzie wyglądać, jakie to będzie uczcie mieć w ustach coś tak potężnego. Trochę się tego wstydził, bał że się wygłupi, że nie będzie potrafił, że nie będzie umiał dać Alfie przyjemności, ale z Castielem okazało się, że to nie jest żaden trud, a wręcz przyjemność. Może zrobić wszystko, co zechce, nie bojąc się ani o to czy sobie poradzi, ani o to czy mu się spodoba, bo widział, że każdy dotyk Omegi, to przyjemność dla Alfy. 

On sam w sobie też lubił to uczcie, gdy ten spory, pulsujący organ szaleje w jego ustach. Mimo, że Cas jest taki męski, jak to Alfa, to wydawał się taki bezbronny, delikatny, gdy Dean przejmował inicjatywę, gdy to on się zajmował tym roztrzęsionym ciałem.

-Dean…- Sapnął zacisnął bezwiednie uda. Dean spojrzał zaalarmowany na mężczyznę.- Nie… Nie mogę już. Odsuń się, proszę…- Mówił zdyszany i nieobecny. Dean jednak ani myślał przestać. Narzucił jeszcze większe tempo. Cas jeszcze chciał go odciągnąć, ale nie potrafił, poddał się. Pozwolił sobie osiągnąć spełnienie - Dean… Kotku…- Po chwili podniósł trochę głowę, ale czuł, jak każdy mięsień odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Zdołał tylko zobaczyć, jak Dean podnosi się i wyciera kciukiem kropelkę białawego płynu z kącika ust.- Uwielbiam cię… -Dean się uśmiechnął. Cieszył się, że postawił na swoim i udało mu się zmusić Alfę, by pozwolił mu na jego plan.

-Bardzo się cieszę, że ci się podobało. - Dean usiadł na piętach, patrząc na totalnie bezsilnego Alfę. Cas jednak już po chwili odzyskał siły i podniósł się do siadu. Pocałował Omegę i ku jego zaskoczeniu obrócił i wepchnął pod siebie. - Cas…- Dean zaśmiał się i złapał za szyję Alfy.

-Bardzo cię kocham, wiesz?- Wyznał patrząc na niego z góry. Dean przygryzł wargę i pokiwał głową.- Przez to, co zrobiłeś jestem wyłączony z obiegu na parę minutek, ale za to mogę porobić coś innego…- Cas prawie zdarł spodnie z Omegi i zanurzył twarz między ciepłe, miękkie uda. Nie bawił się w konwenanse, od razu wsunął w mokre wejście palce, na co Dean podskoczył, zaskoczony. Cas wyszczerzył się i zabrał ustami za przyrodzenie Omegi. Dean, prawie się kulił, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z własnym ciałem. Nie wytrzymał długo i Cas już po chwili wyprostował się i wziął ukochanego Omegę, wykończonego orgazmem na swoje kolana. Dean prawie leciał przez ręce, ułożył głowę na silnym ramieniu i oddychał ciężko i głęboko. - Masz jeszcze siłę na kolejną rundkę? - Dean mruknął zrezygnowanie. Cas uśmiechnął się i położył z ciałem Omegi na swoim. - To może mała drzemka?- Dean pokiwał głową i ścisnął mocno ciało Alfy. Cas chwycił koc z oparcia i narzucił na nich.

* * *

Po półgodzinnej drzemce, Cas obudził się i poczuł przyjemny ciężar na jego piersi. Dean słodko jeszcze drzemał, dlatego go nie budził, leżał spokojnie, obserwując spokojną, rozpromienioną twarz. Dopiero po kilku dobrych minutach, Dean trochę się przebudził i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

-Długo nie śpisz?- Wymruczał i podniósł się trochę.- Która godzina?

-Koło 18:00 -stej …- Pocałował zaspanego chłopaka. - To co, wstajemy?

-Mhm… - Dean podniósł się niechętnie i okrył kocem. 

-Głodny? Bo ja bym coś wszamał…- Dean ziewnął i potaknął.- To lecę zobaczyć, co mamy w lodówce. - Cas wstał prezentując przed Omegą umięśnione plecy i twarde pośladki. Dean zapatrzył się i odprowadził go wzrokiem aż do kuchni. - No chyba nas czeka wycieczka do sklepu, bo w lodówce jest tylko światło i musztarda. 

-Chętnie się przejdę.- Gdy tylko się ubrali, wybrali się do sklepu. Wieczór był chłodny, więc szybko przeszli do pobliskiego sklepu. Weszli do przyjemnie ogrzanego sklepiku i wzięli koszyk. Przeszli już kilka półek, wrzucając produkty.

-Może pójdę po jakiś ser, a ty skoczysz po pieczywo i się tam spotkamy? - Dean potaknął i rozstali się. Dean powędrował w półki i zabrał chleb i dwie bagietki. Gdy się odwrócił zamarł. Ujrzał kogoś, kogo nie chciał widzieć.

-Tata?- Dean odezwał się, gdy zobaczył ojca stojącego nieopodal, zabierającego bułki do papierowej torebki. - Tato… - John spojrzał na Omegę i zmierzył go wzrokiem. Zrobił minę, jakby brzydził go widok syna i odszedł bez słowa. Dean stał zestresowany i zmieszany, aż Castiel wrócił i spojrzał na niego zaalarmowany.

-Coś nie w porządku? Źle się czujesz?- Dean zaprzeczył i wskazał palcem na mężczyznę wychodzącego ze sklepu. -Twój ojciec? Spotkałeś go? Coś zrobił? Powiedział ci coś?

-Nie… W ogóle się do mnie nie odezwał. Jakby mnie nie znał…- Dean posmutniał i przytulił się do Alfy.

-Kochanie…- Objął go ciasno.- Ciii, już dobrze. To nieważne. Chodź, zapłacę i wracamy do domu.- Chwycił go w pasie i po zakupieniu produktów wrócili do domu. Dean po spotkaniu z ojcem bardzo posmutniał, było mu przykro, że został tak potraktowany. Wolałby go nie spotkać, nie czułby teraz tego ćmiącego bólu świadomości, że jego ojciec miał go za nic, nawet się do niego nie przyznawał.- Zrobię na szybko jakąś kolację…- Cas odłożył zakupy i wrócił do Omegi, który usiadł w fotelu w salonie. Głowę miał spuszczoną, obserwował własne dłonie złożone na kolanach.- Nie przejmuj się nim, on jest nic nie wart, jeśli nie potrafi cię docenić. Masz innych, którzy cię kochają.

-Wiem Cas, ale zrobiło mi się przykro…- Dean spojrzał na Alfę.

-Rozumiem, ale musisz o tym zapomnieć, hmm? Pójdziemy zjeść kolację, a potem proponuję wspólną, ciepłą kąpiel. Może być?- Dean pokiwał głową i wstał. 

Po zjedzonej kolacji, Cas napuścił im wody do wanny. Gdy obaj zanurzyli się w ciepłej, przyjemnej wodzie, Dean się zrelaksował. Już przestał myśleć nad sytuacją, która miała miejsce w sklepie. Teraz nie wolno mu było się denerwować, dlatego uspokoił się w ramionach Alfy. Cas siedział za nim, obejmują go rękami i wąchając zapach jego włosów. 

-Masz rację Cas, za bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmuję. - Zaczął.- Muszę odpuścić. Zacząć żyć moim nowym życiem.

-Święta racja. Teraz masz się nie denerwować. Teraz wy jesteście najważniejsi.- Cas pogłaskał jego brzuch.- Wiesz, tak sobie myślałem… Jesteśmy teraz rodziną, więc może chciałbyś poznać moich rodziców, brata? 

-Naprawdę? Chciałbyś mnie przedstawić?- Dean obejrzał się za siebie na Alfę. To poważny krok i Cas musiał mieć do niego wielkie zaufanie, skoro się na niego odważył.

-Bardzo. - Dotknął czubka jego nosa, pokrywając go pianą. - To twoi teściowie, chcą cię poznać. Zobaczyć kogo sobie znalazł ich syn. 

-Ja też bardzo chciałbym ich poznać.- Zmył z twarzy pianę i zrewanżował się Alfie, chlapiąc go wodą.


	43. Koszmar rodzinny

-Zabrałem trochę jedzenia na drogę. Czeka nas siedem godzin jazy… W końcu to Pontiac w Illinois.- Cas zapakował torbę do samochodu i spojrzał na chłopaka, który zmartwiony patrzył po sobie. - Gdyby nie to, że jesteś w ciąży, to polecielibyśmy samolotem, ale tak… No, co?- Zapytał w końcu, widząc zatroskaną minę chłopaka.

-Na pewno mogę tak iść? Może powinienem się przebrać? Może jednak powinienem ubrać coś jeszcze bardziej odświętnego… - Cas podszedł i ucałował go w czoło.

-Wygadasz cudownie kochanie.- Spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy, ale to nie wywiało obaw z głowy Deana.

-Na pewno spodobam się twoim rodzicom?- Cas otworzył drzwi samochodu od strony pasażera.

-Na pewno… Nie przejmuj się tak.- Dean wsiadł i Cas pochylił się.- Na pewno się polubicie…

-Cas, może opowiesz mi o swojej rodzinie? - Cas zamknął drzwi i wsiadł za kierownicę. 

-Pewnie…- Wyjechał sprawnie z podjazdu na ulicę. - Wszyscy są Alfami. Moja mama Becky i tata Chuck są architektami, prowadzą razem firmę. Ojciec jest trochę starszy od mamy, ale świetnie się dogadują… Mam też brata Lucyfera, jest komornikiem. Jest starszy ode mnie o dwa lata. Też będzie na obiedzie.

-A opowiadałeś im o mnie? Jakiego jestem gatunku? Że jestem w ciąży…- Spytał konspiracyjnym szeptem.

-Nie, póki co wspomniałem tylko, że kogoś mam, nie mówiłem nic konkretnie.- Spojrzał na zestresowanego Omegę.- Nie chciałem mówić im przez telefon. Wolę zrobić to osobiście, razem z tobą.

-Ale nie wezmą mnie za jakiegoś niemoralnego? No bo jestem taki młody, a już w ciąży.- Cas omal nie wybuchł śmiechem.

-Hej! Też musiałem przy tym być! - Zaśmiał się.- Dean… To nie kościół, moi rodzice nie będą na to zwracać uwagi. Jakbym to nie ja był tatą tego brzdąca, to może wtedy, ale tak…- Dean pokiwał głową. Cas widział, że Dean się stresuje, chciał wywrzeć jak najlepsze wrażenie na jego rodzinie, a nie wiedział, czy podoła. Cas zjechał na pobocze i zatrzymał auto. Chłopiec nie wiedział, co się dzieje, Cas obrócił się trochę bardziej w jego stronę i spojrzał poważnie.- Dean… Skarbie… Wiem, że się boisz, chcesz dobrze wypaść, ale nie stresuj się tak, bo zaszkodzisz maleństwu. - Przesunął się i objął ciepłe ciało. Nakrył jego głowę brodą.- Obiecaj mi, że już się nie będziesz denerwował. - Dean odetchnął głęboko, wsłuchując się w spokojne bicie serca Alfy.- Jesteś cudowny i na pewno oni też zobaczą, to co ja widzę w tobie.- Dean uśmiechnął się i ucałował Alfę w szyję.- To co? Już nie będziesz się martwił? Proszę… Nie lubię, gdy się zamartwiasz.- Dean pokiwał głową.- Moja dzielna Omega.- Pogłaskał go po policzku. 

Siedem godzin, to szmat czasu. Cas prowadził pewnie, a Dean zagadywał go, albo oglądał pejzaże, albo bawił się radiem. Przez chwilę się nawet zdrzemnął. Wyjechali wcześnie rano, dlatego do Pontiac zajechali w porze obiadu. Dom był wielki, jeszcze większy niż ten Castiela w Kansas. Posiadłość miała duży podjazd i ogród. Dean zachwycony podziwiał wszystko. Cas zajechał pod schody domu i zaparkowawszy, szybko wysiadł i otworzył drzwi pasażera. Chłopak wysiadł i spojrzał na rodzinę Alfy, która stała na schodach. Tata, choć nie był specjalnie wysoki, to stwarzał wrażenie twardego i potężnego, mama była bardziej przystępna, milsza. Uśmiechała się szeroko, bacznie obserwując syna i jego wybranka. Brat za to… Lucyfer… Był dziwny, wywoływał jakieś dziwne, bliżej nie określone uczucie, Dean bał się go trochę. Może to było tylko takie ważenie, ale on raczej miewał nieomylne przeczucia.

-Castiel, skarbie…- Mama nie wytrzymała i podbiegła. Uściskała syna i stanęła uśmiechnięta, przyglądając się chłopcu. Ojciec i brat podeszli. Becky miała bardzo rozpromienioną twarz, cieszyła się, że jej synek odwiedził w końcu rodzinę i w dodatku przywiózł ze sobą ukochanego. Chuck jednak nie był szczęśliwy, gdy zobaczył, a raczej wyczuł, jakiego gatunku jest Dean. Omega… Jego syn, Alfa, taki zdolny, wspaniały i Omega…?

-Kochani, to jest Dean, mój partner.- Becky pochwyciła go w ramiona i wyściskała. Chuck jednak nie zbliżył się ani o centymetr. Patrzył na Deana z wyższością, jakby nie chciał się z nim w jakikolwiek sposób bratać. Lucyfer, też nie był skory. Dean poczuł, że jednak nie są oni tak tolerancyjni, jak zapewniał Cas.

-Bardzo się cieszę, skarbie.-Mówiła nie puszczając go.- Jestem Becky, a to mój mąż Chuck i syn Lucek.- Puściła go i przedstawiła bliskich. - Tak się cieszę, że przyjechaliście, wejdźmy do środka, bo jest chłodno. Rodzina przeniosła się do bogatego i ślicznie zaprojektowanego domu. Gdy tylko się rozebrali, zostali zaproszeni na obiad. Mama podała pieczeń, purée, kilka sałatek. Wszystko wyglądało i pachniało smakowicie. Cas odsunął Deanowi krzesło i podawał jedzenia. Chciał, by jadł jak najwięcej. 

Dean był głodny i od razu zabrał się za pałaszowanie. Siedział pomiędzy Castielem, a Becky, mając naprzeciw siebie Lucyfera i z boku tatę Casa, który patrzył jakoś tak nieprzychylnie na każdy jego ruch. Przez chwilę rozmawiali, na mniej istotne, przyziemne tematy.

-Jak minęła podróż?- Zapytał ojciec, biorąc kęs do ust.

-Całkiem znośnie, długa, ale szybko zleciała. Zatrzymaliśmy się tylko raz na stacji, by zatankować i wrzucić coś na ząb. - Odpowiedział. - A co u was, jak w firmie?

-Świetnie, doskonale prosperuje. Lucyfer dostał awans w swojej firmie komorniczej. -Odpowiedział ojciec.

-To super, należał ci się już od dawna.- Wskazał na niego widelcem.- Ale dalej uważam, że powinieneś mniej pracować, bo nigdy nie znajdziesz sobie dziewczyny. - Cas wspominał mu, że Lucyfer jest samotny, bardzo poświęca się pracy i praktycznie nie wychodzi do ludzi. Zdradził mu też, że się bardzo martwi, że zdziczeje i to nie skończy się dla niego dobrze.

-Łatwo ci mówić, ty siedzisz sobie w domu, piszesz te swoje książki i masz chłopaka, który za tobą szaleje. Ja mam tylko pracę. 

-Dajcie spokój dzieci, nie kłóćmy się w tak cudowny dzień. -Wtrąciła Becky.- Mój malutki synek przyprowadził chłopaka.- Pogłaskała Omegę, który akurat wziął duży kęs mięsa do ust.-Widzę, że ci smakuje kochaniutki…- Ucałowała go w czoło. Dean uśmiechnął się.

-Tak, wszystko jest pyszne proszę pani.- Powiedział, gdy tylko przełknął.

-Mów mi mamo, w końcu jesteśmy teraz rodziną. Jesteś dla mnie jak synek. Prawda Chuck?- Zwróciła się do męża, który siedział naburmuszony.

-Tak, tak- Odwarknął. Cas zauważył, że jego tata jest oschły w stosunku do Deana, więc postanowił nie czekać do deseru, jak wcześniej ustalili z Deanem i już teraz powiedzieć im o ciąży.

-Teraz Dean ma spory apetyt. Prawda kochanie?- Objął go i ucałował w czoło.- Powiemy im już teraz kochanie? - Dean spojrzał na niego i przygryzając wargę pokiwał głową. -Chcesz ty, czy ja mam powiedzieć?- Zapytał się go na ucho.

-To twoja rodzina, może ty…- Cas ucałował go raz jeszcze i pełen dumy oświadczył.

-Chcielibyśmy wam coś powiedzieć. Zostaniecie dziadkami, a ty wujkiem.- Powiedział głośno i z dumą. Wszyscy omal nie dostali zawału od tej rewelacji, ale każdy z innego powodu. Chuck, bo nie mógł w to uwierzyć, Becky, bo nie posiadała się ze szczęścia, a Dean, bo nie miał pojęcia, jak na to zareagują. Pierwsze spotkanie z teściami i już zarzucają ich takimi rewelacjami.

-Co?!- Warknął Chuck.- Jak to w ciąży?!

-Przestań Chuck, przecież to cudownie!- Becky wstała i uściskała syna i zięcia.

-Tego, że jest Omegą już nie mogłem zdzierżyć, ale to, że jeszcze będziesz miał z nim dziecko… Tego nie jestem w stanie zaakceptować.-Uniósł się.

-Chuck!- Becky krzyknęła na niego.- Jak tak możesz?

-Jak ty możesz tego nie widzieć! Przecież to Omega, nie da mu prawowitych szczeniąt, tylko bękarty! Urodzi małą Omegę i tyle, Cas będzie musiał niańczyć dwie takie niedorajdy.- Dean nie chciał słuchać tych komentarzy. Ledwo powstrzymując łzy, złość i bezradność wybiegł na korytarz i oparł się o framugę drzwi wyjściowych, łapiąc oddech. Cas nie zdołał powstrzymać go przed wybiegnięciem. Odwrócił się do ojca i warknął.

-Nie wolno ci obrażać Deana, ani naszego maleństwa! - Odciął się. 

-Daj spokój, synu. Co się z tobą stało? Nie widzisz, że zmarnujesz sobie życie, on nie da ci tego, co Alfa. Tak się cieszyłem, gdy chodziłeś z Anną. Ona była idealna.

-Tak!? Taka idealna!? A wiesz, dlaczego leżałem w szpitalu po rzekomym wypadku? No!? Wiesz!? Bo ta twoja ulubienica, Anna, potrąciła mnie samochodem! Właściwie, to próbowała zabić Deana, bo stał jej na drodze do mnie! Chciała zdradzić swojego partnera, którego ma w Anglii ze mną! Ośmieszała Deana, przyszła do mnie naga i próbowała namówić do seksu, a kiedy jej odmówiłem, chciała się zemścić i uderzyć w mój najczulszy punkt! -Chuck aż usiadł, nie miał o tym pojęcia. Lubił ją, bo była dobrą partią.- Teraz widzisz, kogo tak wysoko ceniłeś! A Dean jest idealny, taki kochany, dzielny, po prostu wspaniały. Pochodzi z religijnej rodziny, ojciec wyręczał się nim, był okropny, terroryzował go. Dean długo żył w zaścianku, bał się wszystkiego, dopiero teraz gdy się uwolnił, może żyć normalnie, nareszcie dobrze się czuje. Ja się w nim zakochałem na zabój już kiedy go spotkałem, gdy się wprowadzali do domu na mojej ulicy. Dean na początku się opierał, bo się bał zastraszany i stłumiony przez ojca, dopiero ja go troszkę ośmieliłem, zakochaliśmy się w sobie i po kilku burzliwych miesiącach, sparzyliśmy. Potem przytrafiło się maleństwo. Nie ukrywam tego, nie planowaliśmy go, ale gdy się dowiedziałem, skakałem ze szczęścia. Bo teraz mam kogoś, kto mnie kocha, rozumie, stoi za mną murem, jest wsparciem i do tego nosi moje szczenię pod sercem. Kocham go tato i nic, ani nikt tego nie zmieni!- Cas w nerwach przewrócił krzesło wybiegając z jadalni. Zostawił zszokowanych rodziców i brata.

-I co narobiłeś?- Becky wrzasnęła na niego.- Nasz syn wreszcie ułożył sobie życie! W dodatku ze wspaniałym chłopcem. Jest taki kochany, rozkoszny, kocha go najbardziej na świecie, podziwia, szanuje, jest grzeczny, uprzejmy. Nie to co ta Anna. Ona była arogancka, pewna siebie… 

-Ale była Alfą. - Odszczeknął się.

-No i co?! A nasz syn był z nią szczęśliwy?! Mogę ci pomóc z odpowiedzią! Nie! Nie był! Dopiero jak poznał tego dzieciaka, to się zakochał, naprawdę się zakochał i jest szczęśliwy! Widziałeś go kiedykolwiek tak rozpromienionego? Bo ja nigdy! Zawsze był taki cichy, siedział w tych swoich książkach! A po za tym ta dziewczyna była zwykłą suką! Nigdy jej nie lubiłam i widać, że miałam powód.

-Już dobrze, nie jeźdź już tak po mnie!- Wrzasnął.

-To w końcu się otrząśnij, bo stracisz syna!- Becky wyszła do kuchni, by ochłonąć. Lucyfer poszedł za nią, by dopilnować, żeby nic się jej nie stało. Chuck pozostał sam, z własnymi myślami. Bolało go to, że syn wybrał według niego tak nietrafnie, miał na celu tylko szczęście syna, nic więcej. Ten chłopak był miły, grzeczny i taki poukładany, ale wciąż był Omegą.

* * *

Gdy Castiel zobaczył, że Dean płacze, i ciężko łapie powietrze, ledwo trzymając się na nogach, omal nie dostał zawału. Doskoczył momentalnie do niego i spojrzał na zapłakaną buzię.- Kochanie, jak się czujesz? Źle? Coś z maleństwem? Mów do mnie. Proszę…

-Nie, tylko…- Łzy pociekły. Cas pochwycił go i wyprowadził do ogrodu, by świeże powietrze go uspokoiło. Usiedli na ławeczce na werandzie, pośród szeleszczących liści i nakrył go kocem, który mama zawsze przykrywała się, siedząc wieczorem z herbatą i książką, ciesząc się chłodnym powietrzem.

-Ciii, już ciii. Już dobrze. Nie stresuj się, bo to szkodzi maleństwu, a tego nie chcemy, prawda?- Dean pokręcił głową, trzymając się Alfy. -Przytul się. -Dean przywarł całym ciałem do niego.- Bardzo cię kocham.- Gdy tak siedział na jego kolanach bokiem, przytulając się do piersi, słyszał uspokajające bicie serca, spokojny oddech, cichy, niski głos i czuł ten tak dobrze mu znany, bezpieczny zapach. Zaciągnął się nim i odetchnął.-Lepiej już troszkę?

-Tak… Przepraszam…- Otarł łzy i odetchnął spokojniej.

-Nie przepraszaj. To ja powinienem cię przeprosić za mojego ojca. Nie miałem pojęcia, że jest taki. Myślałem, że się ucieszy, a on…- Cas zawarczał instynktownie, niepohamowanie. 

-Miał prawo. Jest jak jest…- Dean nie przestraszył się, rozumiał, że to jego naturalna reakcja, że tylko stara się chronić to, co mu najbliższe.

-O nie, gotów jestem zerwać z nim kontakt, jeśli miałbym wybierać między tobą, a nim. Kocham cię ponad wszystko i on albo to zrozumie i cię przeprosi, albo niech się wali.

-Cas, jak tak możesz? Przecież to twój tata…

-Ty jesteś najważniejszy. Ty i maleństwo. Pamiętaj o tym.- Pochylił się i pocałował chłopca.

-Castiel…- Chuck wszedł na werandę i zastał syna, delikatnie i z uczuciem całującego Omegę. Wyglądali razem tak miło, spokojnie, byli prawdziwie w sobie zakochani. Nie sądził, że jego syn może związać się z kimś tak niskiego gatunku, gdy go zobaczył, sądził, że syn zmarnuje sobie przy niż życie, nie będzie szczęśliwy, zawiedzie się, że to taka chwilowa fascynacja, ładnymi oczkami, buzią, ale gdy ich teraz zobaczył, jak Cas opiekuje się nim, uspokaja, utula, a Dean tak ufnie go słucha, wierzy, w jego słowa całym sobą, cieszy jego ciepłem. Był miło zaskoczony i po tym, jak Castiel nakrzyczał na niego, uświadomił mu to wszystko, o czym nie miał pojęcia, zrozumiał, że on naprawdę go kocha i nie potrafiłby za nic w świecie go zostawić. 

Gdy tylko zakochani usłyszeli głos ojca, oderwali się od siebie. Spojrzeli na niego wyczekująco. Dean speszony spuścił wzrok i spróbował zsunąć się z kolan, ale Cas go zatrzymał, przycisnął do siebie.

-Synku…- Chuck nie wiedział jak zacząć. 

-Jeśli przyszedłeś, żeby znów obrażać Deana, to…

-Nie, ja przyszedłem, bo chciałem z wami porozmawiać. - Stanął naprzeciwko nich. - Chciałem...

-Tato… - Ostrzegł ostro.

-Castiel, proszę. Chciałem przeprosić.- Dean spoglądał zdziwiony. - Chłopcze…Dean… Potraktowałem cię niesprawiedliwie. -Zaczął, choć trochę mu było ciężko.- Nie znam cię, a oceniłem tak nieprzychylnie. Myślałem, że nie uda wam się, że mój syn będzie nieszczęśliwy, ale widzę, że bardzo się pomyliłem.- Uśmiechnął się do chłopca.- Skrzywdziłem was i chciałbym to naprawić. W końcu jesteśmy rodziną, jesteś moim zięciem, nosisz mojego wnuka. Oczywiście martwię się, że będzie Omegą. Nie to, że mam coś przeciwko, tylko chcę, by ono też miało dobre życie, było bezpieczne.

-Będzie tato… Przecież nigdy bym nie pozwolił skrzywdzić kogoś mi tak bliskiego. Ani maleństwa, ani mojego ukochanego. Oboje z Deanem zadbamy o wszystko, tym nie musisz się martwić.

-Wiem synu, ale myślałem, że tylko Alfa da ci szczęśliwe życie, prawe szczenięta. Teraz widzę, że nie tylko.- Chuck ukląkł przy ławeczce i położył swoją dłoń na zmarzniętej Deana.- Chłopcze, bardzo cię przepraszam, mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi moją głupotę.- Uśmiechnął się ciepło.

-Oczywiście, proszę pana. Rozumiem, przez lata traktowano mnie podobnie…

-Wiem, dlatego ja nie powinienem, gdybym wiedział o tym wszystkim, to nigdy bym się tak nie potraktował. W dodatku zdenerwowałem cię, gdy jesteś w ciąży… Mogłem zaszkodzić maleństwu. W ogóle nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie powinienem był cię tak … Przepraszam.- Pogłaskał go po dłoni.- I nie mów do mnie na pan. Jesteś teraz dla mnie jak syn. Mów mi tato. 

-Dobrze tato…

-Chodźmy do domu, bo wszyscy przemarzliśmy. Mama zrobi gorącego kakao i pogadamy o wszystkim. - Dean zszedł mu z kolan i wszyscy weszli do domu. Rozsiedli się w salonie i Becky podała kakao i rodzice na zmianę zaczęli zadawać pytania , podpytywać. A to o to , jak się poznali, jak się zakochali. Weszli nawet na niezręczny temat Anny i kościoła. Rodzice zszokowanie byli niektórymi wiadomościami. Nie spodziewali się czegoś takiego. Szczerze współczuli dzieciom wszystkiego, co przeszli. Becky nakrzyczała na Castiela, że o niczym jej nie mówił i kazała od teraz o wszystkim informować. Nie mogła się powstrzymać, przytulała Deana, głaskała jego brzuch i szeptała, że bardzo się cieszy i nie może się doczekać, aż maluszek zacznie rosnąć. 

Lucyfer siedział dziwnie spokojnie, słuchając każdego słowa Omegi. Przyglądał mu się nieustannie, wprowadzając go w zakłopotanie i wywołując dziwne, ale jakby znane uczucie. Ten wzrok Alfy, tak znajomy, tak głodny…


	44. Rodzinnego koszmaru część dalsza...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochani, w związku z nadciągającymi świętami, pragnę życzyć wam dużo szczęścia, pomyślności, zdrowia, ciepła i miłości tak mocnej, jak ta, która połączyła Deana i Casa :) Wesołych Świąt w gronie rodziny i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!
> 
> possessed :*

-Dean… Jest już późno, może idziemy już na górę?- Zaproponował po długiej pogawędce z rodziną. Dean był już trochę zmęczony, ale dzielnie rozmawiał z rodziną Castiela. Śmiał się, zabawiał, opowiadał. Castiel miał wrażenie, że Dean i jego rodzina się polubili, bardzo się z tego cieszył. W sumie sam też trochę się martwił, jak to będzie, gdy się poznają. Pomimo tego starcia między jego ukochanym a ojcem, wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Chuck podczas popołudniowej rozmowy poznał Deana dokładniej, dostrzegł, że jest mądry, inteligentny, delikatny i bardzo lojalny. Dostrzegł wszystkie jego cechy, które Castiel wręcz w nim ubóstwiał. Siedzieli tak przez parę godzin. Castiel pod wieczór zobaczył, że Dean jest już zmęczony, przebyli długą drogę, miał dziś sporo wrażeń, powinien odpocząć.

-Castiel ma rację, kochanie. Na pewno jesteście zmęczeni. Twój stary pokój jest oczywiście wolny.- Zwróciła się do syna.- Pościeliłam wam.

-Dziękuję mamo.- Castiel wstał, podał Deanowi rękę, by ten też podniósł się z fotela. Ucałował mamę, a potem ona uścisnęła Omegę. -Dobrej nocy. - Pożegnali się i wyszli. Castiel zaprowadził chłopca po schodach na górę do swojego pokoju. Urządzony był plus minus tak samo jak reszta domu. Szykownie i gustownie, jednak z dozą samego Castiela. Na jednej ze ścian stało kilka dużych regałów z książkami, trochę bibelotów no i oczywiście mnóstwo papierzysk. Niczym, jaku niego w domu. Pokój jednak był duży, a łóżko spore i wygodne. Tuż obok była łazienka, do której można było przejść bezpośrednio z pokoju. Castiel zaproponował, by chłopak się rozgościł, wziął prysznic, a on zaraz przyniesie ich bagaże z auta. Wyszedł szybko, a Dean po rozejrzeniu się po pokoju, wszedł do łazienki i rozebrał się. Puścił wodę i zaczął szukać jakiegoś ręcznika. Nie chciał za bardzo grzebać w szafkach, ale nie miał wyjścia. Gdy nie znalazł tego, czego szukał, postanowił szybko, niespostrzeżenie wyjść do pokoju i poszukać tam. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, zobaczył Castiela stojącego obok bagaży. Spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. Dean od razu zawstydzony zakrył intymne miejsce dłońmi i spróbował zawrócić do łazienki, ale zatrzymał go głos Alfy. 

-Co tam słońce? - Wstał i podszedł do niego.- Nie musisz się zakrywać. Doskonale wiem, jak wyglądasz. - Pochylił się i ucałował go. Dean trochę się wstydził, a czerwony rumieniec wyszedł na jego policzki. - I muszę powiedzieć, że wyglądasz niesamowicie pociągająco. 

-Ja chciałem tylko wyjść, żeby poszukać ręcznika…- Cicho wyjawił, stojąc blisko Alfy. Ten zaśmiał się.

-Szkoda, myślałem że to dla mnie się tak… przyszykowałeś.- Zbadał go wzrokiem. Dean do tej pory wpatrywał się w górę w jego niebieskie oczy, ale teraz opuścił głowę, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.- No już nie bądź taki cnotliwy…- Zaśmiał się i pochylił. Chwycił go w pasie i przełożył sobie przez ramię. Dean zaskoczony pisnął. Castiel położył rękę na nagim pośladku i zacisnął na nim dłoń.- Nie miałbyś ochoty może na prysznic ze mną? - Zapytał retorycznie. Usadził chłopaka na pralce i spojrzał do małego regaliku za drzwiami, który Dean wcześniej przeoczył i znalazł w nim ręczniki. - Chodź kochanie.- Chwycił go za rękę i wprowadził do kabiny prysznicowej. Było w niej gorąco i parno. Cas szybko zdjął z siebie ubrania i dołączył. Dean był mokry. Castiel natarł jego ciało żelem i zaczął długi, namiętny pocałunek. Przyparł go do szyby i zaczął pieścić jego szyję pocałunkami. Dean instynktownie oplótł nogą biodro Castiela. -Jesteś taki śliczny, taki seksowny…- Dean łapał łapczywie powietrze, wplatając palce w czarne, mokre włosy. Całowali się, przytulali i myli nawzajem swoje ciała. Gdy skończyli, wytarli się i Castiel zaniósł ciepłe, miękkie ciało do łóżka. Położył go na jedwabnej, chłodnej pościeli. Przywarł ustami do jego ust i biodrami do jego bioder. Dean sapnął cichutko. 

-Cas… Nie możemy…- Odsunął go delikatnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie to wszystko zmierza.- Nie możemy…

-Dlaczego nie? - Pogłaskał go po policzku.- Nie masz ochoty?- Nieustannie obsypywał jego twarz i szyję całusami. Szanował zdanie Omegi. Jeśli mówi, że teraz nie, to nie i zawsze to szanował. Dean co prawda nigdy mu nie omawiał, chyba, że miał powód.

-Mam i to wielką, ale…- Cas podniósł brew pytająco, przestając na moment.- Twoi rodzice…

-Co moi rodzice…?-Nie zrozumiał.- Aaaa.- Olśniło go.- Nie przejmuj się nimi.

-Ale ja nie mogę się z tobą kochać, kiedy oni są za ścianą. Sama świadomość…

-Jakoś nie wstydziłeś się masturbować, gdy twój tata był piętro niżej… - Podroczył się, coraz bardziej zniżając dłoń. Dean udał, że się obraża i obrócił twarz.- Kochanie… Przecież jesteśmy dorośli. No według amerykańskiego prawa przynajmniej ja… - Zaśmiał się, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak młodziutki jest jeszcze Dean.- Ale oni naprawdę nie maja nic przeciwko, przecież jesteś zaklinowany, w dodatku w ciąży, wiedzą, że to robimy…

-Ja wiem, że wiedzą, ale to nie znaczy, że muszą nas słyszeć. Głupio mi… - Stwierdził.

-Wiesz kochanie, ja akurat jestem cichutki, to ty tutaj jęczysz z rozkoszy. - Dotarł ręką do intymnych, bardzo delikatnych i spragnionych miejsc.- Nie martw się. Mają twardy sen, nie obudzą się.- Dean przymknął oczy i odetchnął.- No nie daj się prosić… 

-Ale mów mi jakbym był za głośno… Naprawdę nie chcę, by…- Cas nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Pocałował go i złapał za udo. 

-Dobrze, dobrze…- Odpowiedział, choć właściwie nie wiedział na co się zgadza. Był w takim stanie, że gdyby Dean poprosił go o lot w kosmos, to by mu go podarował. Właściwie, to… Zamierzał… Już zaraz… Najpierw trzeba go trochę przygotować, żeby nic nie bolało, nie obtarł go w środku, no i żeby rozochocić tego małego rozpustnika. Uwielbiał Deana na co dzień, był taki cichutki, grzeczniutki, a jednocześnie taki ponętny, ale uwielbiał też jak w łóżku traci te konwenanse i daje się ponieść. Jest wtedy taki wolny, szczęśliwy, rozanielony i chętny. Mógł bezkarnie dotykać go gdzie tylko chciał. Pieścić tak, że ten odlatywał, piszczał, skamlał, wbijał mu paznokcie w plecy, czy w ramię. Kochał go takiego. Tak ślicznie jego ciało reagowało na różne bodźce, raz uciekał od łaskotek, czasem wyginał plecy i wypychał biodra, a jeszcze niekiedy miękł tak, że Cas musiał go podtrzymywać. Uwielbiał sprawiać temu wilczkowi przyjemność. To jak się wił w jego ramionach, oddając mu się tak ufnie, całkowicie, powodowało, że Cas czuł się inaczej niż kiedykolwiek. Najlepiej!

Dean poczuł, jak Cas po bardzo przyjemnym wstępie, obraca go delikatnie na brzuch i mierzwi mu włosy, nieco przyciskając go do materaca. Omega chętnie, zapomniawszy o wszelkich przyzwoitościach i rodzinie Castiela za ścianą, nadstawił miękkie pośladki do głaskania. Castiel popieścił je dłonią i wszedł w niego ostrożnie, ale z pewną dozą stanowczości. 

Dean uwielbiał być tak traktowany przez Castiela. Grzecznie, bezpiecznie, ale jednak z pewną agresją i pożądliwością. Wiadomo, gdy zaczynali, potrzebował chwili, by się nakręcić. Był wdzięczny Castielowi za to, że zawsze tak pieczołowicie go przygotowywał. Dbał o wszystko, by jemu było dobrze, by nic nie zakłócało ich zbliżenia, nie było nieprzyjemności. Doceniał to, bo on nigdy nie miałby do tego głowy. Ledwo kojarzy, co mówi do niego Castiel, a co dopiero zajmować się takimi sprawami. On się wręcz rozpływał, dyszał i drgał, nie potrafiłby w tym momencie odgonić myśli do czegoś innego, niż to co aktualnie Cas z nim robi.

-A-ahh.- Nabierając gwałtownie powietrza zakrztusił się nim. Pierwszy ruch zawsze był dziwny, jakby niespodziewany. Ciało musiało przyzwyczaić się do Alfy i robiło to naprawdę szybko. Wystarczyło, że Cas poruszył się raz czy dwa i już było mu cudownie. Cas działał na niego jak nikt inny. Czasem wystarczyło, że przypadkowo musnął jego dłoń i już rozpalał w nim pożądanie. 

Poruszał się w cudownym tempie, podrażniając wszystkie odpowiednie miejsca, prowadząc ich obu na szczyt. Dean jak zwykle nie potrafił powstrzymywać się od krzyków, jęków i jeszcze paru innych wyrazów uznania dla Castiela. Pomimo, że Cas obiecał, to nie kontrolował swojego Omegi. Nie miałby serca, by w trakcie go utemperowywać, uciszać. A niech sobie krzyczy, niech piszczy, niech jęczy! Nie zabroni mu! Choćby miał pobudzić cały dom, a jutro rodzice patrzyliby na niego podkrążonymi oczami, ale jednak ze znaczącymi uśmieszkami. Niech i tak będzie. Jego obowiązkiem, jako Alfy jest sprawić, by ten wilczek mógł odlecieć, stracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. 

Będzie robił wszystko, aż nie usłyszy tego charakterystycznego jęku, nie poczuje, jak gorące ciało zaciska się na nim. Dopiero, gdy ma pewność, że Dean dostał swoją dawkę przyjemności i zaspokojony, skamle z przesytu wrażeń, może pozwolić sobie odlecieć. Zapomnieć się choć na chwilę, stracić kontrolę. Oczywiście, gdy zęby świerzbią i ćmią, a pierwotny instynkt zmusza go, by zatopił zębiska w delikatnym miękkim ciele przytomnieje na tyle, by nie zranić kruchego karku i spełnia żądania swojego wewnętrznego wilka.

Na koniec będą zmęczeni, spoceni, dysząc, będą uspokajać swoje serca. Dean, jak zawsze podświadomie wtuli się w ciepłą pierś i już po chwili zaśnie wyczerpany, podczas gdy Cas jeszcze przez chwilę pozostając przytomny, przykryje ich, pogłaszcze rozpalone ciało i przytulając go, zaśnie. 

* * *

Dean wstał wcześnie rano i odwiedził toaletę, by zmyć z siebie pamiątki po upojnej nocy i ten zapach, który niczym neon oznajmia, cóż to Omega wyprawiał tej nocy. Do tego czuł, jak codziennie rano mdłości i wolał posiedzieć chwilę w pobliżu toalety. 

Gdy zrobiło mu się lepiej, ubrany w szlafrok, po cichutku podreptał do kuchni, by napić się trochę wody, nie kłopocząc tym nikogo. Jednak, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju zobaczył, że rodzice Castiela już nie śpią. Tata nastawiał ekspres do kawy, a mama wyjmowała produkty na śniadanie. Dean był trochę zaskoczony i czuł się niezręcznie stojąc w drzwiach w szlafroku, podczas, gdy oni byli już ubrani i przygotowywali posiłek. Chciałby szybko czmychnąć z powrotem, ale mama od razu go zobaczyła.

-Dean…- Podeszła do niego i ucałowała matczynym gestem w czoło. –Dzień dobry.

-Dzień dobry, przepraszam, ja chciałem tylko napić się wody.- Przykrył się szczelnie szlafrokiem i zrobił kilka nieśmiałych kroków w głąb kuchni. 

-Już ci dam. A nie wolisz soku, albo kakao?

-Nie, nie, proszę się nie kłopotać. Ja sam mogę…

-Dobrze już dobrze. –Uśmiechnęła się i wzięła kubek z suszarki koło zlewu. Sięgnęła po karafkę z wodą stojącą na stole i nalała mu. –Proszę cię bardzo.- Podała mu kubek. Dean przyjął go i napił się trochę, będąc bacznie obserwowanym przez ojca.- Jak ci się spało, kochanie?

-No nie wiem, czy w ogóle spał tej nocy…- Chuck rzucił z uśmiechem, po czym podstawił kubek do ekspresu

-Chuck!- Becky warknęła, choć rozbawiona była całą tą sytuacją. Ależ ten chłopak musiał się teraz głupio czuć.- Nie przejmuj się, głupoty plecie. 

-Co głupoty, co głupoty? Ten mały już dobrze wie o czym ja mówię.- Chuck puścił mu oczko, a Dean zażenowany spuścił wzrok. Chuck, odkąd zrozumiał swój błąd, diametralnie zmienił swój stosunek do Deana, za co ten był mu wdzięczny. Trudno było mu żyć ze świadomością, że ojciec jego ukochanego go nie cierpi. Teraz było o niebo lepiej, uśmiechał się, żartował, rozmawiał.

-Ja bardzo przepraszam, jeśli państwu przeszkadzaliśmy, ja naprawdę nie chciałem… - Dean oblał się silnym, czerwonym rumieńcem. 

-Nie przepraszaj, no co ty…- Kobieta widząc, jak Dean usiłuje wybrnąć z tej tak niekomfortowej sytuacji, pomogła mu.- Nic takiego się nie stało.

-Może ja już pójdę…- Dean starał się jak najszybciej uciec od krępującej rozmowy.

-Nie musisz się nas wstydzić chłopaku.- Uśmiechnął się.

-A dlaczego miałby?- Castiel zaspany wszedł do kuchni w samych bokserkach i objął Omegę od tyłu.- Dręczą cię? Kawaleria nadjechała. Kogo spacyfikować najpierw?- Castiel spytał konspiracyjnym szeptem, udając, ze namierza cel.

-Daj spokój synu.- Ojciec zaśmiał się na tak dobrze mu znany humor syna. – Tylko sobie rozmawiamy. 

-Potwierdzasz te zeznania?- Zapytał Deana. Ten pokiwał głową. Cas ucałował zmieszanego i trochę jakby nierozumiejącego Omegę.- O czym gadacie?

-O tym, że nam się dziś w nocy sufit trząsł.

-Wam tylko sufit, nam cała ziemia…- Castiel zażartował, podszczypując go w pośladek.

-Cas!- Dean podskoczył i zawstydził się jeszcze bardziej.- Nie mów tak…

-Mówiłem ci, że są tolerancyjni w tych sprawach…- Uśmiechnął się i ścisnął go mocniej.-Idę wziąć prysznic. Zszedłem tylko dlatego, że cię niebyło, ale skoro jesteś bezpieczny, to idę. Mogę cię tu z nimi zostawić?- Spojrzał na swoich rodziców, jakby chciał im przekazać, by nie poruszali tego tematu, bo Dean jest zbyt nieśmiały i skrępowany. 

-Tak, pewnie idź…- Castiel ucałował go w ramię i poszedł.

-Usiądź sobie, nie będziesz przecież stał.-Chuck pokazał na stołek przy stoliku. Dean czuł się niezręcznie, gdy on siedział tak bezczynnie, a rodzice w dodatku Alfy go obsługiwały, przygotowywały śniadanie.

-To może ja chociaż pomogę…- Już spróbował wstać.

-O nie. Ty sobie siedź, ja ci zaraz dam coś ciepłego do picia. Teraz musisz się oszczędzać i dobrze odżywiać. - Mama nastawiła czajnik i włożyła torebkę z herbatą do kubka. 

-Ale ja nie mogę pozwolić, by państwo nasz obsługiwali. 

-Daj spokój, jesteście gośćmi, w dodatku jesteś w ciąży, powinieneś jak najwięcej odpoczywać. –Uśmiechnęła się ciepło na myśl o wnuku. Dean poprawił szlafrok, który uporczywie zsuwał mu się z ramion.- Idź się przebierz, a potem zapraszamy was na śniadanie.- Mama pogoniła go na górę. Dean wszedł do pokoju. Sądząc po szumie wody, Castiel nadal brał prysznic. Wyciągnął z walizki świeże ubranie i zdjął szlafrok. Zaskoczony usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

-Cas, nie masz może…? O…- Lucyfer wszedł bez pukania do pokoju i zawiesił wzrok na prawie nagim Omedze. Te kilka niezręcznych sekund nie wystarczyło, by Alfa otrzeźwiał. W dodatku powietrze w tym pokoju pachniało nimi, seksem, tym koktajlem hormonów… 

Dean szybko chwycił szlafrok, gdy usłyszał, jak z ust Lucyfera wydobywa się pożądliwe warknięcie. Castiel wyszedł mokry z ręcznikiem na biodrach z łazienki i ujrzał ich. 

-Co tu się dzieje?- Zapytał, nie mogąc nic wyczytać z twarzy, ani zapachów.

-Przepraszam, wszedłem bez pukania, to moja wina.- Lucyfer oprzytomniał, choć dalej wgapiał się bezczelnie w Omegę. -Chciałem cię tylko o coś zapytać, ale to w sumie nieważne… Pójdę już…- Lucyfer wypadł z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Biegiem dostał się do własnego i zamknął drzwi. Ten Omega źle na niego działał. Był taki śliczny i ponętny. Gdy zobaczył go pierwszy raz, miał ochotę go pocałować, dotknąć, a teraz, gdy ujrzał go w samej bieliźnie miał ochotę go zerżnąć, ugryźć. Gdyby nie Castiel nie ocknąłby się z tego amoku. Od dawna brakowało mu partnera. Nigdy nie miał szczęścia w miłości. Choć był od Castiela starszy o 5 lat, to wciąż był sam i frustracja z tym związana nie dawała mu żyć. I jeszcze teraz, gdy Cas przyprowadził tego chłoptasia, wszystkie jego zmysły się rozpaliły. Musi trzymać się z dala od tego Omegi, albo zrobi coś, czego będzie żałował. Ale on mu tego wcale nie upraszcza, wypina się, kokietuje, przygryza wargę, mówi takim tonem, który przemawia wprost do jednego z organów Alfy…

* * *

-Dean, czego on chciał? Coś nie tak?- Zapytał, podchodząc do niego.

-Nie wiem… Wszedł tu tak po prostu… Akurat się przebierałem.

-Zawsze wchodził mi do pokoju bez pukania… Odkąd pamiętam mnie tym drażnił. Nie przejmuj się nim. –Zbagatelizował sytuację.

-Ale on był jakiś dziwny, tak się patrzył…- Dean poczuł, że to nie był taki bezkarny, bezinteresowny wzrok, za nim kryło się coś więcej. Pożądanie…

-Może był zaskoczony, tak samo jak ty... - Cas stwierdził, że Dean może nieco przesadza. W końcu to jego brat. Upierdliwy i dziwny, ale nieszkodliwy.

-To nie był taki wzrok…- Próbował wytłumaczyć Alfie.

-Nie martw się… - Pocałował go w czoło i podał ubranie naszykowane na łóżku.- Ubierzmy się, chodźmy na śniadanie i cieszmy dniem. Hmm?- Objął jego policzki i ucałował w nos. Dean pokiwał głową.

Lucyfer spóźnił się na śniadanie, a gdy wszedł pachniał dziwnie, inaczej niż przedtem, był podniecony. Zapach lekko zmyty przez prysznic, który najwidoczniej wziął, sądząc po mokrych włosach, dobitnie wskazywał na to, co robił. Jego hormony szalały, a serce waliło w nienaturalnie szybkim rytmie. Gdy wszedł do jadalni, wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. Usiadł i milczał podczas całego posiłku. Wwiercał tylko wzrok w Deana, powodując, że ten czuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo. Omega czuł, że długo już nie wytrzyma. Był bardzo szczęśliwy, gdy po śniadaniu rodzina rozeszła się po domu. Becky zabrała ojca do kuchni, by pomógł jej zamarynować pieczeń na dzisiejszy obiad, a Castiela, jako, że uwielbiał piec, poprosiła, by pomógł w przygotowaniu ciasta na deser. Dean także chciał pomóc, ale potrzebował chwili, by trochę wytchnąć od obecności Lucyfera, który zaraz po śniadaniu poszedł do swojego pokoju. Dean pod pretekstem pójścia do łazienki, odsapnął chwilę sam ze sobą. Potrzebował momentu, by zebrać się w sobie i znów wyjść do rodziny. Opuścił łazienkę i skierował się w stronę schodów, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię z głębi korytarza.

-Dean…Możemy pogadać?- Lucyfer stał dziwnie niepewny, jakby walczył ze sobą samym gdzieś tam w środku. Dean nie był pewien, czy powinien zbliżać się do tego Alfy, ale przecież to brat Castiela, nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy.–Proszę, chodź ze mną. Wejdź do mojego pokoju…- Dean powoli i z pewną dozą niepokoju wszedł do środka.- Usiądź proszę.- Wskazał na łózko. Dean podszedł do materaca i pogładził pościel dłonią, usiadł. – Ja chciałem przeprosić… Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. – Usiadł tuz obok Omegi, bliziutko…- Jesteś taki śliczny i to mnie… Uhh- Zawarczał, a Dean instynktownie odsunął się.- Boisz się mnie…- Stwierdził.- Podobasz mi się, gdy się boisz, jesteś uroczy.- Dean odczuł, że ta rozmowa idzie w złym kierunku.- Taki ładniutki.- Dotknął skóry na jego szyi. Przejechał dłonią po jego piersi i już chciał zanurkować na ciepłą skórę pod materiałem. Jego oczy zaszły mgiełką pożądania. 

-Powinienem już pójść.- Wstał z łóżka, ale silna, alfia dłoń ściągnęła go na nie z powrotem. 

-Nigdzie nie pójdziesz.- Dean zobaczył w oczach Alfy coś, czego się obawiał, co zawsze wiedział u tych zaborczych, nieopamiętanych, brutalnych Alf. Tych, który próbowali go skrzywdzić. Ten żar, oślepienie, tę wymieszaną z gniewem żądzę. Przeraził się. Spróbował jeszcze raz wstać, ale uścisk na jego nadgarstku tylko się wzmocnił. Został brutalnie popchnięty na materac. Jego usta zostały zakryte zimną dłonią, a alfie cielsko przygniotło go. Instynkt nakazał mu ucieczkę, próbował się wyrwać, krzyknąć, ale na damo. Lucyfer był o wiele silniejszy i większy. Przysunął nos do jego szyi i zaciągnął się zapachem. – Ślicznie pachniesz, jak rasowa Omega, ulegle i strachliwie.

-Lucyfer, zostaw mnie…- Udało mu się wyszeptać, przez ściśnięte gardło.- Przecież jestem twojego brata. Nosze jego szczenię.

-To co, że jesteś jego? Zaklinuje cię jeszcze raz. A szczenię usuniemy. To nie problem…- Mówił zamroczony. Lucyfer podniósł się nieco i zaczął rozpinać pasek Omegi. Dean spanikowany próbował go odepchnąć, ale dostał tylko z otwartej dłoni w twarz. Momentalnie skamieniał.- Teraz jesteś mój Omego. Wypieprzę cię, jak nigdy.- Mówił to tak twardym i zaborczym głosem, że przez Deana przeleciał dreszcz. Odważył się spojrzeć w te zaślepione, zamglone pożądaniem oczy.- Słyszałem w nocy, jak mój braciszek cię pieprzył. Ślicznie jęczałeś, dobrze ci było, co? Ze mną będzie ci jeszcze lepiej. Zobaczysz, co to porządny Alfa, nie taki wymoczek jak Castiel.- Udało mu się ściągnąć mu spodnie. Złapał Dean za najbardziej intymne miejsce i ten pisnął. Tylko cieniutki materiał bielizny oddzielał jego rękę od ciała Deana. - Ze mną będzie ci lepiej… -Polizał go po szyi.- Zobaczysz… Nawet już nie pomyślisz o Casie. Wsadzę ci huja tak głęboko, że poczujesz go w tym ślicznym gardełku.- Na podkreślenie swoich słów chwycił go za gardło i nieco przydusił. Dean machał nogami i w miarę możliwości rękoma. Zrobiłby wszystko, byle by zaalarmować domowników. Lampa z dużym kloszem stojąca na szafeczce nocnej okazała się wybawieniem. Jakimś cudem, Dean już nie do końca kontaktował, po części z podduszenia, po części z przerażenia, udało mu się ją zrzucić. Była gliniana, wiec rozprysła się na kawałki z wielkim hukiem. Lucyfer obejrzał się za siebie na bałagan i wściekły wyszczerzył zęby do omegi. Wiedział, że jego plan prysł.

Kilka koszmarnie długich sekund później Cas ostrożnie otworzył drzwi, nie spodziewając się widowiska, jakie dane mu będzie tam ujrzeć. W pierwszej sekundzie zamarł, ale jedno uderzenie szaleńczo bijącego serca wystarczyło, by się otrząsnął i zaatakował.

-Dean!- Rzucił mu się na pomoc, alarmując rodziców. Odepchnął brata gwałtownie na ziemię, dając mu piękny sierpowy w policzek. Pochwycił Omegę. Dean przerażony, szukając bezpieczeństwa wtulił się w niego, mocno zaciskając dłonie na jego koszulce. Rodzice wbiegli do pokoju i na początku nie zrozumieli, co zaszło. Wyczuli jednak obrzydliwą nutkę strachu, wymieszaną z gniewem i podnieceniem.

-Co tu..?!- Chuck nie potrafił dokończyć.

-On go chciał zgwałcić! To się stało.- Cas trzymał Omegę mocno, broniąc go. Lucyfer podniósł się z ziemi i wyjawił swoją zmyśloną historię.

-Że co?! On tego chciał, przymilał się, kokietował…! To tania kurewka.- Spróbował go dotknąć, ale ten w panice wyrwał się z objęć Alfy i uciekł w kąt pokoju.

-Dean cichutko, ciii, już tu jestem, nie dam mu już cię skrzywdzić.-Cas podbiegł do niego.- Przepraszam, nie bój się.- Uspokajał, klęcząc przy nim, głaskając.-Masz czerwony policzek...- Stwierdził, gdy to zobaczył.- Uderzyłeś go?!- Wrzasnął wściekły. Starł łzy, które spływały chłopcu po policzku i przysiadłszy się obok, wziął go na kolana. Dean miał spodnie zwinięte u kostek, więc szybko mu je poprawił, zapiął i od tego momentu nie puścił go choćby na sekundę. - Czy według was tak wygląda ktoś, kto właśnie miał przeżyć wspaniały seks? – Dean trząsł się, płakał i kulił. Rodzina nie miała problemu, komu wierzyć.

-Dean kochanie…- Becky podeszła i uklękła. Omega skulił się jeszcze bardziej, uciekając od obcych.- Jak mogłeś?- Zwróciła się do starszego syna.- Jak mogłeś chcieć go zgwałcić? To partner twojego brata.

-To Omega, one są do pieprzenia, a ten był bardzo chętny. –Wrzasnął, widząc, że jego tłumaczenie obeszło się bez odzewu.

-Zamknij się!- Chuck warknął . Lucyfer stracił swoją linię obrony.

-Naprawdę ? Wierzycie mu? Temu dziwkowatemu Omedze, a nie własnemu synowi?!- Lucyfer, gdy zobaczył, że jego tłumaczenia nic nie dają, wściekły spróbował dopaść Omegę i brata. Chuck jednak powstrzymał go i unieszkodliwił siłą. 

-Dean… Deanusiu, kochany…- Kobieta położyła rękę na jego ramieniu.- Nie bój się, już jesteś bezpieczny.- Delikatnie pogłaskała go po głowie. Cas zabierz go stąd, nie powinien tutaj przebywać.- Castiel poderwał się z ziemi z chłopcem na rękach i zszedł po schodach na sam dół. Czuł, że Omega nie powinien być w tym domu, wyszedł z nim na dwór i usadowił na siedzeniu Continentala. Chwycił koc i dokładnie go nim przykrył.

-Dean, skarbie… Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, nie powinienem był do tego dopuścić. Przepraszam. –Ukląkł przy nim.- Miałeś być bezpieczny, a…- Zwiesił głowę.- Wybacz mi. Nigdy więcej tu nie przyjedziemy, nie zobaczysz go… Już nie jest moim bratem. Najchętniej bym zabił sukinsyna za to, że próbował cię skrzywdzić.- Dean zobaczył w jego oczach łzy. Łzy bezsilności.

-Cas…- Dean zapłakany i wymęczony wyswobodził rękę spod koca i dotknął nią jego włosów. Cas chwycił tę dłoń i ucałował, delikatnie, samo muśnięcie warg.

-Zabieram cię stąd. – Wstał z zamiarem wejścia do samochodu i odjechania czym prędzej.

-Synku…- Becky stanęła w drzwiach domu i podeszła do nich. –Jak się czujesz kochaniutki? – Zwróciła się do Deana, ale ten nie czuł się jeszcze na siłach, by mówić,

-Źle, jest przerażony. Wyjeżdżamy…- Odsunął się nieco, by dać mamie dostęp do zawiniętego w koc chłopaka. Dean nie bał się jej, czuł jej uspokajający, matczyny zapach. 

-To zrozumiałe. Ojciec rozprawia się właśnie z Lucyferem. Myślę , że to wszystko przez te hormony. Ma już swoje lata, a wciąż nikogo nie ma… Jest kłębkiem nerwów. Nie ma gdzie rozładować napięcia… -Próbowała go choć trochę wytłumaczyć.- Chyba mu odbiło od tej samotności… 

-Nie obchodzi mnie to mamo. To co zrobił, jest niewybaczalne. I przysięgam, że jeśli zaszkodzi to Deanowi, albo naszemu maleństwu, to go zatłukę.- Mówił śmiertelnie poważnie.

-Cas…- Matka przytuliła go.- Biegnij po wasze rzeczy do pokoju, zostanę z nim.- Cas nie był przekonany.

-Dasz radę zostać sam z mamą przez dosłownie minutkę?- Spytał. Kontakt z chłopcem był utrudniony. Mrugnął tylko i potaknął ledwo zauważalnie. Cas przejechał kciukiem po jego policzku i upewniony, że ma należytą opiekę, pobiegł na górę.

-Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak źle mi z tym, co się stało. Czuję się winna. Gdybyśmy nie usłyszeli tego huku, to … Wolę nie myśleć, co by się stało… Ale nic się nie bój, mój syn się tobą zaopiekuje, tobą i maleństwem. Dbaj o siebie słońce, jesteś świetnym parterem dla mojego synka, cudowną, wspaniała Omegą i nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. Musisz opiekować się maleństwem. Cas kocha cię jak wariat i możesz mieć w nim pełne oparcie.- Nim się spostrzegli Castiel ładował bagaże do bagażnika.

-Jedź ostrożnie synku i jeszcze raz bardzo cię przepraszałam.

-W porządku mamo.- Odrzekł, zamykając drzwi od auta.

-Pisz, dzwoń do mnie, chcę mieć z wami kontakt, informujcie mnie, co z maleństwem, a kiedyś jeśli będziecie chcieli, to ja i tata- Zaakcentowała ilość osób.- Możemy przyjechać do was. Żebyście to wy tu tyle nie jechali i dla dobra Deana. –Uściskała syna.- Będę bardzo za wami tęsknić. Daj znać, gdy tylko dojedziecie.

-A co z Luckiem?-Musiał zapytać. Nie chciał zostawać tej kwestii nierozwiązanej.

-Zajmiemy się tym. Ojciec mu tego nie daruje.- Cas wsiadł do auta i zamknął drzwi.

-Pa mamo, pożegnaj ode mnie ojca.- Odpalił silnik i ruszył. Widział w lusterku wstecznym zmniejszającą się postać matki, aż wyjechał z posiadłości i skręcił. Czekała ich długa droga do domu. Martwił się o Deana, ale gdy zobaczył, że już trochę się uspokoił, odetchnął trochę mniej ściśniętą piersią. Dean przez parę chwil parzył się pusto w przestrzeń za oknem, po czym powieki samem mu opadły i zasnął. Cas cieszył się, że udało mu się usnąć. Ten atak paniki bardzo go wymęczył i Omega potrzebował teraz chwili odpoczynku. Cas przez całą drogę wyrzucał sobie, że nie ochronił Omegi, że nie słuchał go, gdy Dean mówił, że czuje się w towarzystwie Lucyfera niekomfortowo. Nie zrobił z tym porządku, gdy jeszcze mógł, gdy nie było za późno. Teraz Dean okaleczony będzie jeszcze jednym paskudnym wspomnieniem, wspomnieniem jego własnego brata, który próbował dokonać na nim tak niemoralnego i okropnego czynu. Ciarki przechodziły mu po plecach, a włosy jeżyły się, gdy przypominał sobie tę scenę, gdy wparował do pokoju, Dean taki bezbronny leżący pod jego bratem, nie mogąc się obronić, ruszyć, krzyknąć. Drżał, gdy wyobrażał sobie, jakby mogło to wyglądać, gdyby mu nie przeszkodził. Jak jego rodzony brat dobrałby się do jego partnera, zaklinował, ugryzł… Zawarczał mimowolnie i spojrzał na zawiniątko na sąsiednim fotelu. Dean mlasnął cichutko i przysunął głowę do szyby. Cas popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, przez jego umysł prześlizgiwały się najgorsze z najgorszych myśli i wspomnień. Musi teraz jeszcze bardziej zadbać o Deana. Ostatnio myślał, że może jest trochę zbyt nadopiekuńczy, że nie daje Deanowi wolnej przestrzeni, osacza go. Dean się co prawda nie skarżył, ale czuł, że może powinien troszkę odpuścić, może nie musi aż tak chronić Omegi, Dean był taki dzielny, odważny jak na Omegę, ale jednak… Był wciąż Omegą i stanowił łatwy cel, który można było łatwo skrzywdzić. Nie może na to nigdy więcej pozwolić. Musi o niego dbać. O niego i o maleństwo. Teraz będą go potrzebowali…

Kilka godzin później zatrzymał się w garażu w domu w Kansas. Ostrożnie, by nie obudzić Omegi, który spokojnie przespał całą podróż, zaniósł go do sypialni. Ułoży go na łóżku i z obawy, że zakłóci jego sen nie zamierzał go ani rozbierać, ani nawet odwijać z koca. Nakrył go tylko jeszcze jednym i szybko zbiegł po bagaże do samochodu. Napisał jeszcze szybkiego smsa do mamy, że szczęśliwie dotarli. Gdy wrócił, położył walizki koło szafy i podszedł do chłopca. Ukląkł przy łóżku i patrzył, napawał się widokiem jego ukochanego. Dean powęszył przez sen i otworzył zmęczone, wciąż czerwone i opuchnięte od płaczu oczy. 

-Śpij jeszcze kochanie, nie rozbudzaj się.- Szepnął, ale Dean zamrugał kilkukrotnie i delikatnie podniósł się. Z trudem wyplątał z koca.- Jak się czujesz? Chcesz wody? Boli cię coś?

-Nie…- Dean szepnął osłabionym i chrapliwym głosikiem. – Jesteśmy w domu?- Rozejrzał się po pokoju, trochę nie rozumiejąc. 

-Tak, zabrałem cię z Pontiac. Przespałeś całą drogę.- Pogłaskał go po włosach.- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

-Tak…- Wyciągnął rękę do twarzy Alfy.- Przepraszam…- Cas przysunął się do miękkiej, ciepłej dłoni i nakrył własną.

-Ty? A niby za co?- Zdziwił się.

-Znów narobiłem problemów… Ciągle wszystko psuję. Wszystkim byłoby lepiej, gdyby mnie nie było. Tata miał mnie dość, Sam musiał się mną opiekować, ty musisz mnie na okrągło pilnować, zawiodłem twoich rodziców, skłóciłem twoją rodzinę…- Wymieniał coraz bardziej łamiącym się głosem. Cas pragnął przerwać mu i wytłumaczyć, że to, co mówi nie ma kompletnie sensu, ale poczekał. Niech to wszystko z siebie wyrzuci i dopiero wtedy rozwieje te jego czarne myśli. – Jestem problemem… 

-Dean…- Cas usiadł obok niego na łóżku i mocno do siebie przytulił.- Nie jesteś żadnym problemem. I to nie twoja wina, to mój brat jest chory. Nie wolno ci myśleć, że jesteś ciężarem. Nigdy. Rozumiesz? I to ja cię przepraszam, nie było mnie przy tobie, gdy mnie potrzebowałeś. Przepraszam, że ci nie wierzyłem, gdy mówiłeś, że z Lucyferem jest coś nie tak.- Odsunął się nieco i chwycił jego policzki w dłonie.- Powinienem był coś z tym zrobić. Obiecuję, że teraz będę cię strzegł. Ciebie i maleństwa. Nie pozwolę was więcej skrzywdzić i zawsze, ale to zawsze będę ciebie słuchał, już nigdy nie zlekceważę niczego, co powiesz. Wybaczysz mi?

-Oczywiście. Z resztą, to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś próbował mnie zgwałcić. Jestem już w pewien sposób przyzwyczajony. – Powiedział sucho.

-Nie mów tak. To był ostatni raz. Więcej do tego nie dopuszczę. – Obiecał.

-Taka prawda, po za tym, skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że twój brat…- Dean westchnął. Nie miał już siły na tę rozmowę.- Nie ważne, zapomnijmy o tym… Nie obwiniaj się i po prostu mnie przytul.- Cas nie potrzebował większej zachęty. Chwycił Omegę w ramiona i czule utulił.

-Moje biedactwo… Tak bardzo cię to zestresowało. Może potrzebujesz wizyty u lekarza? Sprawdzimy, czy wszystko dobrze z tobą, z maleństwem…

-Oboje czujemy się dobrze, odpoczęliśmy już trochę…Ochłonęliśmy.- Mówił słodko o nich dwóch. O jego dwóch ukochanych wilczkach. Deanie i maleństwu, które bezpiecznie siedziało sobie w jego ciele, słodkim i idealnym.

-Ale gdyby coś się działo, mów. Jeśli się tylko gorzej poczujesz…- Głaskał go opiekuńczym gestem.

-Powiem…- Obiecał. - Poleżymy teraz? Razem? Proszę…

-Oczywiście.- Ściągnął z siebie kurtkę, buty i spodnie. W samych bokserkach i koszulce, zaopiekował się obuwiem Omegi i jego ubraniami. Położył się koło niego, przytulił do siebie i przykrył ich pościelą. Był wieczór i Castiel naprawdę zmęczony był już wrażeniami z dzisiejszego dnia, podróżą. Dean mimo, że też spał przez kilka godzin nie czuł się jeszcze w pełni sił. Obaj usnęli w piorunującym tempie.

Dean przebudzi się nad ranem, dziwnie obolały i z okropnym wrażeniem w bokserkach. Miał mokro. Na początku pomyślał, że to ze stresu, że organizm tak zareagował i zsiusiał się przez sen. Zawstydził się, głupio mu było tak przed Castielem, ale kiedy odkrył pościel i poczuł przykry, metaliczny odór krwi, zobaczył, że całe bokserki są zakrwawione, przeraził się.

-Cas!- Wystraszony, potrząsł go za ramię, by się obudził. Castiel otworzył ociężale oczy.

-Co się stało kochanie?- Zapytał, odwracając się do niego przodem, gdyż leżał na boku, plecami do niego. Wystraszył się, gdy zobaczył przerażonego Omegę, pachnącego strachem, krwią, zapłakanego.

-Cas… Cas ja chyba… poroniłem…


	45. Chwile wielkiego strachu

-Cas… Cas ja chyba… poroniłem…- Dean zapłakany wyszlochał i odsunął pościel z siebie. Cas spanikowany spojrzał na plamę krwi na bieliźnie i prześcieradle. To nie mogło się dziać! Dean nie mógł stracić ich maleństwa! Tak bardzo ich połączyło, zdążyli je już pokochać, przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że za parę miesięcy ten malutki szczeniaczek będzie już z nimi w domu, będzie się uczył mówić, chodzić, będzie jadł, spał, śmiał się i bawił. A teraz ich marzenie mogło się rozprysnąć. Cas nie mógł pozwolić, by Dean w strachu stracił ich maleństwo. Musi coś zrobić!

-Ciii, kochanie, ciii…- Przytulił go mocno.- Nie bój się, to na pewno nie to. Nie stracimy, naszego maleństwa, nie pozwolę na to. Już jedziemy do kliniki, zadzwonię do naszej lekarki, zbada cię i wszystko będzie dobrze.- Ucałował go w czoło.- A jak ty się czujesz? Boli cię coś?

-Trochę brzuch, Cas boję się…- Płakał. -A co jeśli my straciliśmy… Co jeśli nic nie da się zrobić?

-Nie płacz, uspokój się i spróbuj zrelaksować, to na pewno pomoże szczeniaczkowi.- Pochylił się do brzucha Omegi.- Maluszku, trzymaj się tam, zaraz wam pomogę.- Pogłaskał miękką skórę i ucałował tuż pod pępkiem.- Tata nie pozwoli, żeby stała się wam krzywda. – Poderwał się z łóżka i pędem pobiegł po telefon. Nerwowo i szybko rozmawiając z doktorką, chwycił ubranie dla Deana. Podszedł do niego i uzyskawszy informacje, szybko zakończył rozmowę.- Lekarka ma jeszcze dyżur, prosiła, byśmy przyjechali jak najprędzej i żebyś się absolutnie nie denerwował, bo to szkodzi dziecku. Masz nie wstawać i głęboko oddychać.- Mówił, zmieniając chłopakowi bieliznę i wkładając dresy. Szybko założył kurkę na ramiona Omegi.– Chodź, zaniosę cię.- Dean objął jego szyję i pozwolił się podnieść. Cas troskliwie przytulił go do siebie i wyniósł do samochodu. Położył go na tylnym siedzeniu i przykrył kocem. Wsiadł za kierownicę i wyjechał pędem do kliniki. Przez całą drogę spoglądał na zapłakanego chłopca, który z trudem zachowywał spokój. Cały czas głaskał uspokajająco brzuch i w myślach prosił, by szczeniaczek się trzymał, wytrzymał jeszcze troszeczkę, a już zaraz zajmie się nim pani doktor i już wszystko będzie dobrze. 

Cas podjechał na parking kliniki i wziął go na ręce. Wszedł do środka i od razu zobaczył lekarkę, która stała koło rejestracji. Kobieta po ich telefonie postanowiła na nich zaczekać, by zająć się pacjentem od razu, gdy przyjadą. 

-Dzień dobry.- Lekarka i pielęgniarka podeszły do nich z wózkiem. Cas ułożył na nim Omegę. Pani doktor uklękła przy chłopcu.- Jak się czujesz?

-Trochę mnie boli dół brzucha.- Wyszeptał zmęczony. - Proszę pomóc naszemu dziecku. - Znów miał ochotę płakać. Kobieta pogłaskała go po policzku i podniosła się. 

-Nic się nie martw. Jedziemy od razu na badanie.-Powiedziała do pielęgniarki i ta od razu stanęła za wózkiem i zaczęła prowadzić go do gabinetu. - Proszę mi powiedzieć dokładnie jak to się stało.- Zapytała Alfę. 

-Obudził się dziś rano i miał bieliznę we krwi. Przeraził się i mnie obudził.- Mówił szybko, idąc żwawym krokiem tuż obok wózka, trzymając dłoń Omegi. 

-Dużo było tej krwi?- Zapytała, otwierając szklane drzwi.

-Nie umiem określić, dość sporo… - Dean rozpoznał korytarz prowadzący do gabinetu, w którym lekarka przyjmowała ich poprzednio. Oddychał ciężko, bojąc się, jaki będzie wynik badania. Cas zauważył, że Dean znów coraz bardziej się stresuje, dlatego ścisnął jego rękę mocniej, a drugą dłonią pogłaskał go po włosach.

-A co działo się wcześniej? Jakieś objawy? Bolało go coś? Miał jakieś stresy? Działo się coś, co mogło wywołać takie reakcje ciała?

-Tak, znaczy… -Nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie mógł wyjawić, że jego własny brat próbował zgwałcić Omegę i przez to miał atak paniki.- Dean bardzo się wystraszył wczoraj rano i myślę, że to wszystko przez to…

-Rozumiem, że to było niezależne od niego.- Spojrzała podejrzliwie. Uprzedzała, żeby Dean pod żadnym pozorem nie narażał się na stresy, więc miała nadzieje, że to było nieszczęśliwe zrządzenie losu.

-Tak stało się coś, co wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Próbowałem go uspokajać, zadbałem o niego, a mimo wszystko…-Cas też już nieomal płakał. Czuł się taki bezsilny.- Proszę mi powiedzieć, że uratuje pani nasze maleństwo. Nie możemy go stracić.

-Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy.- Kobieta zatrzymała się przed gabinetem i otworzyła drzwi.- Proszę tutaj zaczekać.

-Nie!- Dean krzyknął, gdy tylko poczuł, że Castiel puścił jego dłoń.- Niech wejdzie, proszę.

-Jesteś pewien? To intymne badanie i może…-Lekarka próbowała go uspokoić i przekonać.

-Niech też wejdzie. Nie chcę być tam sam. -Prosił.

-Dobrze, kochanie.- Skinęła do pielęgniarki, by odeszła. -Proszę.- Kobieta wjechała wózkiem do środka i poczekała, aż Alfa wejdzie za nimi. Zamknęła drzwi i poprosiła, by Alfa pomógł Danowi przebrać się do badania. Chłopak był przestraszony i gdyby nie Cas nie dałby sobie rady. Alfa przebrał go i bardzo powolutku podprowadził do fotela. Lekarka przygotowała wszystko i była gotowa zbadać Omegę. Ponieważ wiedziała, że dziecko jest jeszcze za małe by dostrzec je na USG przez powłoki brzuszne, dlatego znów zmuszona była badać go w bardziej intymny sposób. Gdy chłopak położył się i ułożył do badania, a jego partner stanął za nim i chwycił za rękę, rozpoczęła badanie. Mimo, że była bardzo delikatna i uważna, Dean odczuwał ból i dyskomfort. Cały czas płakał i trząsł się w oczekiwaniu na wynik. Kobieta zbadała go bardzo dokładnie. Sama odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zobaczyła na ekranie, że to tylko fałszywy alarm.- Na szczęście, to tylko plamienie, wyjątkowo silne.- Zdjęła gumowe rękawiczki i pomogła Deanowi usiąść wygodniej. Castiel z trudem powstrzymał się przed płaczem. Przytulił ciasno Omegę i ucałował go. Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko, płacząc ze szczęścia, że to jednak nie poronienie. - Sama się wystraszyłam, gdy pan zadzwonił. Ale na szczęście to tylko tak groźnie wyglądało. - Mówiła, gdy tylko szczęśliwi rodzice uspokoili się na tyle, by zacząć słuchać.

-A co z bólem brzucha?- Cas zapytał, gdy zobaczył, że Dean wciąż trzyma się za brzuch.

\- To skurcze, zapewne od stresu…- Wyjaśniała. - To było niebezpieczne dla maleństwa. Każdy taki stres, to zagrożenie dla dziecka. Musisz unikać stresujących sytuacji, zadbać o siebie. -Uśmiechnęła się widząc, że rodzice dalej zaabsorbowani są radosną nowiną.- Ubierz się i porozmawiamy.- Castiel pomógł mu przejść za kotarę i ubrać się. Potem podprowadził go do krzesła przy biurku.- Musisz o siebie bardzo dbać. Nie wolno ci się stresować, pracować, dźwigać, ani nic podobnego. Masz leżeć, odpoczywać i tyć, bo dalej jesteś za chudy. - Spojrzała na niego krytycznie. Dean stropił się. Jadł ile mógł, ale jego organizm nie magazynował tłuszczu, tak już miał.- Wiem, że to trudne, ale musisz się starać. Dziecko jest wymagającym pasażerem, musisz o niego bardzo dbać. 

-Wiem, staram się bardzo… Już nigdy więcej go nie narażę.- Obiecał, dyskretnie głaskając brzuch.

-Takie krwawienie zdarza się we wczesnej ciąży, ale oczywiście nie należy go lekceważyć. Bardzo dobrze, że od razu przyjechaliście. Tak, jak już mówiłam, z dzieckiem wszystko dobrze, rozwija się prawidłowo. Jednak, by je wesprzeć przepiszę ci leki i hormony. - Zaczęła wypisywać receptę. Podała mu ją.- Teraz zalecam, żebyście pojechali do apteki, a potem do domu, połóż się w ciepłym łóżku i odpocznij. Teraz to twój Alfa ma cię obsługiwać. - Uśmiechnęła się do Castiela.- Proszę o niego dbać, żeby naprawdę nie wydarzyło się nieszczęście. 

-Teraz będę dbał o niego jeszcze bardziej. -Przytulił go do siebie.

-A jeszcze chciałbym zapytać…- Dean nieśmiało odezwał się.

-Pytaj o wszystko, co przyjdzie ci do głowy, skarbie.- Kobieta pochyliła się zainteresowana.

-A co z… seksem…?- Zapytał cichutko. Nie wiedział, czy wciąż mogą się normalnie kochać czy może ma to zabronione. Dziecko już raz był narażone na niepotrzebne stresy, więcej nie może się to powtórzyć. Bardzo tęskniłby za seksem, ale gdyby musiał z niego zrezygnował, zrobiłby to bez namysłu. Dobro dziecka jest najważniejsze i cielesne przyjemności mogą poczekać. - Możemy?- Zaskoczył tym pytaniem Castiela. Cas teraz nie pozwoliłby sobie nic inicjować. Dean jest zmęczony, kruchy, nie powinien w żaden sposób go męczyć. 

-Dean, to teraz nie jest ważne… Najważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo twoje i dziecka.- Cas zwrócił uwagę i spojrzał na panią doktor.

-Seks zarówno dla Alf, jak i Omeg jest bardzo ważny.-Kobiecie trudno było powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem.- Podczas ciąży Omegi potrzebują seksu. Uśmiechnęła się.- Możecie się kochać ile chcecie, ciąża nie jest zagrożona, wiec nie ma przeciwwskazań. Tylko bez szaleństw.- Zastrzegła.- Wolałabym, byś był bardziej pasywny, gdyż zmęczenie nie działa na ciebie najlepiej. 

-Dean, będę ci dostarczał, czego tylko będziesz potrzebował. - Mówił cicho, jakby konspiracyjnie. - Ale nie dam się namówić na żadne szaleństwa. Może przywiąże cię do łóżka, wtedy nie będziesz szalał.- Lekarka zaśmiała się cichutko, tak by nie usłyszeli. 

-Serio?- Dean zapytał podekscytowany.

-Tylko żartowałem. Nie ma mowy!- Cas od razu zaprzeczył. Czuł, ż nadepnął na minę.- Teraz zapewne ma nas pani…

-W porządku, to co usłyszałam w tym gabinecie, zostaje w tym gabinecie…- Zaśmiała się.- Proszę mi wierzyć, że różne rzeczy tu słyszę… Różne pytania i ciekawostki z życia intymnego moich pacjentów. Wy nie jesteście wyjątkiem.

* * *

Gdy pożegnali się, wyszli na korytarz. Cas skierował się do wyjścia, ale Dean stanął.

-Coś nie tak?- Odwrócił się do Omegi.

-Czemu nie? Ja bym chciał… - Cas na początku nie zrozumiał. Zobaczył kochane iskierki w jego oczach i natychmiast pojął.

-Dean, kochanie, nie mogę cię tak potraktować, co jeśli by ci się coś stało…?- Chwycił jego policzki i nakierował jego twarz tak, by patrzył na niego.

-W jednej książce opisałeś taką scenę. Bardzo mi się podobała.- Stanął na palcach i sięgnął do ust Alfy. Ten ucałował go, ale krótko i nie pozwalając mu się rozochocić.

-Ale ty jesteś w ciąży, w dodatku po tym, co się stało…- Odsunął się trochę i Dean opadł na stopy.

-Ale przecież nie musimy szarżować… - Spojrzał tak, że upór Castiela nieco stopniał.

-Pomyślimy…- Powiedział, bo czuł, że Dean nie odpuści i wciąż będzie drążył temat, chyba, że obieca mu, że się zastanowi. Chwycił go pod rękę i powoli podprowadził do samochodu. W drodze do domu, zgodnie z zaleceniami wykupili leki. 

Gdy zajechali, Dean już spokojniejszy wszedł do domu. Castiel posprzątał sypialnię i przysiadł się do Omegi na kanapie, który w między czasie zrobił im herbaty.

-Kochanie, pozwolisz?- Podszedł do barku i chwycił whisky.- Po tym wszystkim potrzebuję czegoś mocniejszego, niż herbata.- Czuł się nieco nieswojo. Miał ochotę napić się nico alkoholu, ale najpierw musiał zapytać Omegę o pozwolenie. -Nigdy po alkoholu nie robię się agresywny. Nie musisz się bać.- Zapewnił.

-Nie boję się, w porządku. Rozumiem… - Dean trzymał poduszkę na kolanach, ściskając ją. Obaj zestresowani byli ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Cas stracił brata i omal nie zszedł ze strachu, gdy jego chłopak z przerażeniem stwierdził, że poronił. Dean też potrzebował chwili zasłużonego spokoju. Próba gwałtu i świadomość uraty ukochanego dziecka, to było bardzo dużo, za dużo. Czuł, jak ten ciężar przygniata go do ziemi. Potrzebował teraz być blisko Alfy, czuć jego oparcie. Jeśli potrzebował ulżyć sobie alkoholem, to nie stanowiło problemu. On nie był zagrożeniem, więc nie musiał się go bać. - Nalej sobie i usiądź przy mnie. - Castiel nalał sobie trochę i wypił szybko, potem dolał sobie jeszcze do szklanki, nieco więcej niż zazwyczaj i usiadł koło niego, objął ramieniem.

-Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cieszę się, że to wszystko to było tylko okropne zrządzenie losu. Nie darowałbym sobie, gdybyśmy stracili maleństwo. - Dean położył głowę na jego ramieniu i patrzył na niego, słuchając uważnie.- Tak bardzo cię kocham. 

-Ja ciebie też.- Dean ucałował go w szyję. Cas uśmiechnął się i nieco przesunął, by zniżyć się i ugryźć. Omega przekrzywił głowę, by mocniej poczuć ugryzienie. Cas zlizał malutką kropelkę krwi. Dean czuł lekko pachnący whisky oddech tuż przy skórze. Castiel usiadł wygodniej i pociągnął chłopaka do siebie. Przełożył jedną z jego nóg przez swoje i masował mu delikatnie udo. - Cas…- Alfa spojrzał na niego i pocałował. Dean wykorzystał tę chwilę i przesunął się tak, by siedzieć na jego kolanach. Cas zaczynał czuć, że jedna nie powinien był wypijać duszkiem połowy szklanki. Nie był pijany, ale przyjemnie wcięty, przez co przestawał kontrolować swoje wilcze instynkty. Pragnął kochać się z Deanem. Znów pachniał sobą, nie stresem i bólem. Dean wziął leki i czuł się dobrze. Działały nie tylko przeciwbólowo, ale też uspokajająco. Dlatego znów czuł się dobrze, pachniał ślicznie i przymilał się. Cas jednak pomimo, że bardzo go pragnął, a alkohol wcale nie ułatwiał samokontroli, starał się opanować i nie dopuścić do ich zbliżenia. Wiedział, że Dean perfidnie wykorzystuje jego słowa u lekarza, które zamiast pozostać żartem przerodziły się w jego fantazję. 

-Słońce…- Cas oderwał się i odsunął go. Jego ocierające się krocze wywoływało gwałtowne i bardzo miłe reakcje. - Nie namówisz mnie.

-Ale na co…?- Dean udawał, że nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi i znów się przybliżył.

-Już dobrze wiesz na co. - Znów go odsunął.- Powinieneś jeszcze odpocząć, kochanie. To co stało się ostatnio…- Pogłaskał go po włosach.- Z resztą wiem, co planujesz. Nie będę cię w żaden sposób dominował. 

-Czuję się świetnie i chcę tego. - Zapewnił.- Opisałeś wiele takich scen w swoich książkach…- Dean nie dawał za wygraną.- Wiec musisz tego pragnąć. Gdybyś nie lubił takich rzeczy, to byś ich nie opisywał.

-Nie ważne, co piszę. Kocham cię i nie chcę, byś czuł się zdominowany przeze mnie. Mogę mieć sobie swoje fantazje, ale nigdy ich nie zrealizuję na tobie. 

-Nie na mnie, tylko ze mną.- Dean chwycił jego policzki.- Przecież ja też tego chcę. Więc co stoi na przeszkodzie? Z resztą nie chcę byś robił nie wiadomo co… Po prostu wyobraziłem sobie, to co powiedziałeś w gabinecie. Tylko tego chcę. - Uśmiechnął się.

-Dean… - Upór Casa się kruszył.- Ale ja nie mogę… 

-Oj możesz, możesz…- Dean wstał z jego kolan i chwycił go za rękę. Pociągnął delikatnie.- No chodź. Twoja Omega cię potrzebuje… Obiecałeś mi, że będziesz się mną zajmował. Dasz mi wszystko, co będzie mi potrzebne. A ja potrzebuję ciebie.- Cas nie potrafił się dłużej powstrzymywać, wypił resztę alkoholu, odstawił szklankę na stolik i wstał. Dean był wyraźnie radosny i uśmiechnięty. Pociągnął go za rękę do schodów. Cas szedł ochoczo wciąż mając z tyłu głowy lęki, ale alkohol postawił wyraźną ścianę w jego głowie, oddzielającą wizje seksu z Deanem od zmartwień i obaw. Nim się spostrzegł chłopak zaciągnął go do sypialni i zaczął się rozbierać. Cas oprzytomniał i chwycił jego ręce, które rozpinały pasek. Dean spojrzał na niego. Castiel uśmiechnął się i zdjął z niego spodnie. Ukląkł i zaczął całować go po udach. Omega dyszał i spoglądał w dół na Alfę. Ten ściągnął z niego bieliznę i zaczął lizać. Dean pochyli się instynktownie i wplótł palce w jego włosy. Cas po chwili wypuścił go z ust i zaborczym, gwałtownym gestem obrócił go. Delikatnie pchnął go, by zaparł się dłońmi o blat biurka stojącego nieopodal. Klęcząc za nim i wykorzystując jego zaskoczenie polizał go po najbardziej intymnym miejscu. Chłopak zachłysnął się powietrzem i wygiął biodra. Cas uśmiechnął się triumfując. Omega chciał tego, chciał, by Alfa się trochę porządził, to to dostanie. Cas chwycił mocno jego pośladki i wpił język w mokre wejście. Dean zacisnął ręce na papierzyskach zalegających na biurku. Mężczyzna wstał i przycisnął go do biurka. Wsunął w niego palce i zaczął nimi szybko poruszać. Dean jęknął, wydychając całe powietrze z płuc. 

-Dobrze? Tutaj? - Szeptał mu do ucha.- To dopiero początek, skarbie. To jest to, czego chciałeś? -Mówił, nie przestając pchać w niego palców. -Odpowiedz…- Przygryzł mu płatek ucha.

-Tak, Cas… Doskonale…- Wydyszał i krzyknął, gdy Cas trafił w jego najczulszy punkt, głęboko w środku. - Zrób ze mną co zechcesz…- Wydyszał. Castiela zdziwiły jego słowa. Gdzie on się ich nauczył? Tak łatwo wkręcił się w tę sytuację, że Castiela, aż ścięło. 

-Dobrze, ale jeśli nie będziesz czegoś chciał, coś ci się nie spodoba, albo po prostu będziesz chciał przerwać, to powiedz. - Cas poczekał na skinienie głowy, a potem przenieśli się na łóżko. Cas położył go i chwycił jego ręce i ułożył nad jego głową.- Zaczekaj tu.- Uśmiechnął się do niego i wstał szybko. Wrócił z miękkim paskiem od szlafroka w ręku. Zdjął koszulkę z siebie na oczach Omegi. Dean patrzył łakomie na każdy ruch ukochanego. Ten rozebrał się i usiadł na jego udach. Złapał za jego nadgarstki i związał je lekko, nie za ciasno, gdyby tylko Dean zechciał mógłby szarpnąć i węzeł rozwiązałby się. Nie zamierzał krępować go tak naprawdę, a tym bardziej przywiązywać do łózka. Miał czuć się nieco zdominowany, ale nie zagrożony.

Castiel pogłaskał opuszkami palców wnętrze dłoni Deana. Na chwilę zawiesił się, wreszcie odważył się zrealizować jedną ze swoich fantazji i to z Deanem, jego ukochanym Omegą, który w dodatku jest w ciąży. Widział, że musi być uważny, żeby nie stała się im krzywda.  
Dean spojrzał w górę na ich dłonie. 

-Cas…- Dean szepnął i Cas oprzytomniał. Uśmiechną się przepraszająco i pocałował go. -Wszystko dobrze?- Zapytał, gdy Cas się odsunął. Podniósł ręce do jego twarzy, pogłaskał go. Cas chwycił je i przycisnął z powrotem nad jego głową.

-Leż spokojnie, albo…- Cas uśmiechnął się zadziornie. - Albo jeszcze długo nie pozwolę ci dojść. - Wyszczerzył zęby i ugryzł w szyję, w ten sam ślad, który zrobił chwilę temu w salonie. Chwycił miękkie uda i rozwarł szeroko. Wszedł w niego szybko, a Dean wytrzeszczył oczy. -Jęcz ładnie dla mnie.- Szepnął i zaczął wbijać się w niego w szaleńczym tempie. Dean w pierwszym momencie nie potrafił oddychać, dopiero o chwili nauczył się jak bezpiecznie nabierać i wypuszczać powietrze, jęcząc tak, jak Castiel poprosił. Głośno i bezwstydnie. Castiel zarzucił sobie nogi Omegi na ramiona, sprawiając mu przyjemność pod innym, nieznanym mu dotąd kątem. Nachylił się, zginając go mocno, przycisnął jego dłonie do materaca jedną ręką, a drugą drażnił członek Omegi w rytm jego pchnięć. Tego już było za dużo. Krzyczał głośno, gdy Castiel podarował mu orgazm, jeden z najlepszych, jakie kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Jednak wbijał się w Deana jeszcze długo, nie przestając nawet, gdy ten prosił, błagał, żeby przestał, bo już nie mógł wytrzymać tego uczucia. Jakimś cudem Castiel sprawił, że podniecił się i doszedł znów w rekordowym tempie. Po tym, jak zobaczył, jak Dean rozpada się na kawałeczki sam pozwolił sobie osiągnąć spełnienie. Opadł na łózko tuż obok Deana. Ten ledwo przytomny, prawie nie kontaktując dyszał ciężko. Castiel sięgnął do więzów. Uwolnił jego dłonie i ucałował leciutko zaczerwienione nadgarstki. - Dobrze wszystko? Nie zrobiłem ci krzywdy?

-Nie, jest świetnie.- Odpowiedział cichutko i przekręcił się z trudem na bok, by wtulić się w gorącą pierś. Cas przytulił go i nakrył kołdrą, by nie zmarzł. - Nigdy nie było mi tak dobrze…

-Cieszę się, że ci się podobało. - Głaskał go i całował w czoło.

-Lubię, gdy jesteś taki zaborczy, alfi. Obyś częściej pozwalał sobie na realizowanie takich fantazji.- Spojrzał na niego.- Wiesz dobrze, że nie odpuszczę…

-Czyżby moja grzeczna, ułożona Omega polubiła ostry seks?- Zapytał, a Dean polizał go po żuchwie.

-Tak, o tak… - Zaśmiał się i przyciągnął twarz Alfy do pocałunku. - A teraz daj swojej wymęczonej Omedze pospać.

-Czego tylko sobie życzysz, kochanie.- Ucałował go w czoło i poczuł na piersi spokojny ciepły oddech.


	46. Uroki Colorado

*Dwa tygodnie później*

Dean przeszedł z kuchni do kanapy w salonie z kubkiem herbaty i kolejną książką pod pachą. Ostatnio, gdy całe ich życie już się uspokoiło, mogli pozwolić sobie na cudowną leniwość. Bawiło ich to jednak tylko przez pierwsze kilka dni. Castiel strofowany przez swojego wydawcę zmuszony był znów wszcząć pracę nad kolejna książką. Próbował poświęcać Deanowi jak najwięcej czasu, zabawiał go, gotowali razem, chodzili na zakupy, oglądali filmy, a ostatniego wieczoru nawet zagrali w Monopol. Dean jednak często też się nudził, pił sporo herbaty, kakao, czytał stosy książek, których Castiel miał mnóstwo w swoim domu, oglądał najróżniejsze seriale w telewizji. Jedną z rozrywek Deana były wizyty brata, które niezmiernie go cieszyły. Sam przychodził, posiedział trochę, poopowiadał o domu, o szkole, Dean pytał, jak ojciec i Sam zawsze odpowiadał jednakowo. Zachowuje się, jakby Dean nigdy nie istniał, jest wściekły, mało co się odzywa, popija. Dean to rozumiał. Zawiódł go, skrzywdził, odebrał coś w co wierzył. Tęsknił za ojcem, chciałby, by znów się pogodzili i było, jak kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze w jego oczach był synem, nie Omegą. Daremne marzenia…

Jednak, gdy Sam był w szkole, a Castiel musiał pracować, siedział sam. Często, gdy naprawdę już nie miał, co ze sobą zrobić, szedł się zdrzemnąć, czytał o ciąży w internecie, albo wchodził do gabinetu Castiela i siadał mu a kolanach, byle by uzyskać choć trochę jego uwagi. Cas zawsze pozwalał mu posiedzieć na swoich udach, by Omega trochę mu poprzeszkadzał, poprzymilał się, pocałował go, przeczytał kawałek tego, co napisał i zaproponował kilka następnych linijek. Dean lubił czytać jego książki, widzieć Castiela przy pracy, takiego skupionego, często zgarbionego nad klawiaturą, w okularach i z kubkiem kawy. Bardzo chętnie mu się przyglądał, zagadywał, ale wiedział, że gonią go terminy i nie powinien mu przeszkadzać. Więc zajmował się sam sobą. Proponował, że zrobi obiad, posprząta, cokolwiek, ale Castiel wciąż tylko prosił, by dla dobra maleństwa ( co ostatnio stało się jego głównym argumentem) nie przemęczał się, leżał sobie pod cieplutkim kocykiem i rozkoszował się lenistwem, ale Dean tak nie potrafił. W domu od dawna zajmował się wszystkim, a teraz miał tyle wolnego czasu, że nie wiedział co z nim robić. 

Castiel czuł się okropnie, że zaniedbał ostatnio swoją Omegę. Postanowił, że musi coś zrobić zabrać go gdzieś, porobić coś z nim. Kiedy skończył rozdział, zamknął laptop i zszedł do Deana, który czytał gazetę na kanapie w salonie. Usiadł koło niego na ziemi i położył głowę na jego kolanach. 

-Co czytasz? - Zagadnął. Dean odłożył gazetę i spojrzał na Alfę.

-Artykuł o tym, jak rozmawiają wieloryby.- Dean powiedział znudzony i rzucił czasopismo na stolik.

-Zapewne szalenie ciekawy…- Zapytał nieco złośliwie, widząc znużenie chłopaka.

-Szalenie… -Dean westchnął.- Nie mam już co czytać… - Wplótł palce w gęste, czarne włosy.- A ty już skończyłeś? 

-Tak, reszta dnia należy do ciebie.- Dean wyraźnie się ucieszył. - I chcę też z tobą porozmawiać. Myślałem już o tym od jakiegoś czasu, ale jakoś o tym nie gadaliśmy. - Dean patrzył zaciekawiony.- A co z twoją szkołą? Znaczy wiem, że według prawa nie musisz już się uczyć, ale może chcesz. Nie chcę, byś czuł się, jak kura domowa. Chcesz się kształcić? Albo chociaż uczyć się do końca roku, by zdać egzaminy? Nie musisz iść na studia jeśli nie chcesz, ale myślę, że powinieneś zdać maturę. 

-Ale ja sam nie wiem…-Odpowiedział, po chwili zastanowienia.- Nie chciałbym wrócić do szkoły byłbym wytykany palcami, śmialiby się z ciąży. Nie chcę się stresować, teraz odpowiedzialny jestem nie tylko za siebie, ale też i za maleństwo.

-Ale kochanie, ja wcale nie myślę o powrocie do twojego liceum. Nie wysłałbym cię tam znów, by złe wspomnienia wróciły. Myślę raczej nad nauczaniem w domu, albo przez Internet. Załatwiłbym to w twojej szkole, potem tylko przystąpiłbyś do egzaminu i tyle.

-Ale przecież matury są w maju. Brzuch już będzie bardzo duży…- Siódmy miesiąc… Obliczył szybko.

-Dean, kochanie, jeśli nie chcesz, to ja do niczego cię nie zmuszę. To twoja decyzja, ja tylko proponuję. Jeśli będziesz się dobrze czuł, to przystąpisz, jak nie, to zdasz w późniejszym terminie, albo w ogóle. Po prostu, gdy widzę, jak się nudzisz, łamie mi się serce. Wiem, że nie poświęcam ci całej uwagi, powinienem bardziej się tobą zajmować…

-Ale ja wiem, że masz książkę do napisania, nie mam ci tego za złe…

-Dlatego chcę kochanie, byś i ty mógł się realizować. Będziesz się uczył w domu, raz czy dwa razy w tygodniu, ja wszystko opłacę, załatwię. Ciążą też się nie martw, nie będziesz się stresował, będziesz miał zajęcie i wykształcenie.

-Myślisz, że sobie poradzę?- Wciąż nie czuł się przekonany. Oczywiście, że myślał nad tym, by kontynuować naukę, w kocu wykształcenie jest ważne, ale dziecko jest jeszcze ważniejsze, musi myśleć przede wszystkim o nim. Musiał przyznać, że Castiel świetnie to wymyślił, to naprawdę może się udać, tylko te egzaminy… Musiałby się uczyć, zdawać. Miał już mętlik w głowie. 

-Oczywiście kochanie, że tak. Jesteś mądry, nie masz zaległości, świetnie się uczysz. Ja w ciebie wierzę.- Pokrzepił. 

-Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. –Zgodził się w końcu. Przecież zawsze będzie mógł zrezygnować, a szkoda by było gdyby te wszystkie lata nauki poszły na mare.- Dziękuję, że tak o mnie dbasz, myślisz o mnie, chcesz dla mnie jak najlepiej.- Dean pochylił się do Alfy.

-Kochanie, jesteś moim skarbem, jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy.- Przytulił chłopca i ucałował w czoło.- Ale zanim pomyślimy o twojej nauce, chcę, żebyś się jeszcze zrelaksował. Chcę cię zabrać na weekend do Kolorado. 

-Kolorado? Naprawdę?!- Ucieszył się.

-Tak, pojedziemy autem, to siedem godzin, ale ponoć warto. Zobaczymy najpiękniejsze drogi krajobrazowe, parki, wielką ulicę handlową, przenocujemy w hotelu i następnego dnia pojedziemy z powrotem.- Przedstawił plan.

-I będziemy cały czas razem?- Perspektywa miłego weekendu z dala od domu, pisania książki, tylko oni we dwoje, była bardzo kusząca.

-Tak, tylko ja i ty, obiecuję żadnego pisania…

-Dziękuję…- Rzucił się na niego i całował w podzięce przez dobrą chwilę.

* * *

Castiel tak, jak obiecał zabrał Deana z samego rana w sobotę w daleką podróż. Jechali niecałe siedem godzin. Gdy zajechali, Castiel zabrał go na Mount Evans Scienic Byway. Piękną, malowniczą drogę otoczoną lasami, jeziorem i skałami. Dean był zachwycony, cały czas patrzył przez okno jak zaczarowany. Wychwalał i uśmiechał się. Castiel z radością parzył, jaką przyjemność sprawił Omedze. Zatrzymał się przy jeziorze i przez dłuższy czas, obejmując go podziwiali spokojną wodę, brązowe liście. Na skałach widzieli nawet kilka kozic. Dean bardzo dziękował Alfie za wspaniały prezent, dawał mu całusy, przymilał się, przyginał kark, podświadomie namawiając go do ugryzienia. Cas tę przyjemność jednak pozostawił na wieczór. Zarezerwował im duży, luksusowy pokój w pięknym, pięcio-gwiazdkowym hotelu. Był pewien, że Deanowi się spodoba. 

Gdy już nacieszyli się widokiem, Castiel zabrał Deana na Pearl Street Mall, wspaniałą ulicę handlową, pełną sklepów, kawiarni i restauracji. Castiel zaproponował, żeby weszli do każdego sklepu do jakiego Dean chciałby wejść. Powiedział, że kupi mu wszystko, co tylko mu się spodoba i żeby nie patrzył na ceny. Już dawno miał zabrać Deana na porządne zakupy. Kiedyś zabrał go do galerii, by kupił sobie trochę ciuchów, kosmetyki. Dean powybierał mało co i najtańsze. Teraz chciał, by się obkupił. Musi mieć w co się ubrać, nowa kurtka też by mu się z resztą przydała. Zaprowadził go do kilku sklepów i nakazał powybierać, co mu się podoba i nie patrzyć na metki, czy ilość. Dean na początku wybierał rozważnie, chodził spokojnie, bez przekonania, oglądając półki. Cas nie wytrzymał, chwycił naręcze koszul flanelowych, jeansy i parę innych części garderoby i podszedł do niego. Dean oszołomiony spoglądał na obrzuconego ciuchami Alfę.

-Wybierz, co ci się podoba z tego. Skoro sam nie chcesz, to musze ci pomóc. Ja przynoszę, ty wybierasz… Kolor, fason…

-Cas, nie rób sprzedawczyniom dodatkowej pracy.-Widząc, ze i tak nie wygra, poszedł na ugodę.- Dobrze, będę wybierał. To nie tak, że nie jestem wdzięczny, czy nic mi się nie podoba, tylko naprawdę nie chcę cię naciągać, ty i tak tyle na mnie wdajesz…

-Bo jesteś moją Omegą. Kogo mam rozpieszczać, jak nie ciebie? Potem dojdzie jeszcze maleństwo. Szczeniaczka też będę rozpieszczał, bo was kocham.- Pochylił się i przytulił Omegę.- To co? Co ci się podoba?

Dean grzecznie wybrał trochę koszulek, koszul, spodni, swetrów, paczkę skarpetek, czapkę i ostatecznie też kurtkę, choć przy tym upierał się, że naprawdę ta stara jest jeszcze dobra. Gdy wyszli, obładowani torbami, Castiel zadecydował, że powinni najpierw zanieść zakupy do samochodu. Cas poprosił, by Dean zaczekał na ławce, podczas, gdy on szybko się z tym uwinie. Gdy wrócił serce omal mu nie wyskoczyło z piersi, gdy wrócił, a chłopaka nie było. Od razu w panice zaczął go szukać, wrócił do sklepu z którego wyszli, ale ekspedientka powiedziała, że nie wchodził. Pamiętała klientów, którzy zapłacili czterocyfrowy rachunek. Cas wybiegł z sklepu i pełen ulgi zobaczył Omegę stojącą naprzeciwko ulicy, oglądającego wystawę księgarni. Cas podbiegł do niego.

-Dean!- Chłopak przerażony odwrócił się na dźwięk swojego imienia. - Szukam cię. Czemu odszedłeś o ławki. Mieliśmy się tam spotkać.- Przytulił go mocno.

-Przepraszam, ale zobaczyłem twoją książkę na wystawie, zapatrzyłem się, przepraszam.- Wskazał na wystawę.

-Przeraziłem się, myślałem, że coś się stało. – Ściskając go spojrzał na gablotę. Istotnie leżała tam jego książka. Jedna z ostatnich, które wydał. Pokręcił głową i ucałował Omegę w czubek głowy.

-Wejdziemy?- Zapytał, patrząc w górę na twarz Alfy.

-Jeśli chcesz, to oczywiście.- Castiel już nieco uspokojony otworzył duże, ciężkie, szklane drzwi i wpuścił Omegę. Od razu poleciał niczym z procy na dział z romansami. Odszukał książki Castiela pisane pod fałszywym pseudonimem i zaczął przeglądać. Niektóre już znał, niektóre były mu obce. O te pytał Castiela i ten po krótce, nie zdradzając zbytnio elementów fabuły streszczał mu każdą z nich. Gdy patrzył tak na niego, przypominał sobie, jaki niegdyś był grzeczny, ułożony, nie uświadomiony i porównał z ta obecną wersją Deana, chętnym, beztroskim, zalotnym, frywolnym. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że może taki być, mogą podobać mu się jego książki, będzie nimi zafascynowany, będzie ciekawy całego tego świata. Stworzył potwora… Cudownego, wspaniałego, kuszącego potworka. Rozejrzał się wokół. Jakaś starsza pani, trzymająca w dłoni książkę o kotach, spojrzała na nich dziwnie, jakby ze zdziwieniem i niedowierzaniem, wzrok miała tak ostry, jakby chciała ich wyegzorcyzmować. Jakby sama zapomniał jaka była, gdy była młoda. Młodość rządzi się własnymi prawami i należy z niej korzystać puki pora. 

-Kupimy jakąś?- Dean trzymał w ręku kilka tomów. Cas westchnął po kryjomu, wiedząc, czym to się skończy…

-Jasne, jeśli chcesz, to czemu nie.- Zgodził się. Dean przez chwilę zastanawiał się jeszcze nad wyborem i ostatecznie zakupił dwie. Gdy wyszli, przespacerowali się jeszcze uliczkami. Ich wzrok przyciągały barwne wystawy. Szczególnie jedna. Uroczy sklepik z akcesoriami dla dzieci. Dean zafascynowany poprosił, by weszli, chociaż pooglądać. Wiedział, że jeszcze jest stanowczo za wcześnie, jeszcze nie znają płci, nie szykują pokoju, ale nie mógł sobie darować. Chciał chociaż pooglądać urocze, kolorowe rzeczy, nacieszy oczy. Castiel nie oponował. Bez najmniejszych wątpliwości weszli do sklepu i zaczęli przeglądać. Nie interesowały ich jeszcze mebelki, Dean chciał zobaczyć ubranka i zabawki. Popatrzył na kilka miękkich paluszków, kilka interaktywnych zabawek, na grzechotki i smoczki. Wszystko wydawało mu się takie urocze, kochane, ale gdy zobaczył dział z ubrankami, zakochał się jeszcze bardziej. Castiel zobaczył, jak instynkt macierzyński przejmuje kontrolę nad Omegą. Był taki radosny, oglądał każdą bluzeczkę, spodenki, czy piżamkę. Chwycił maleńkie buciki i przyjrzał im się dokładnie. Cas po kilku sekundach ujrzał łzy na policzkach Omegi i pędem przytulił, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego Dean płacze.

-Co się stało? Czemu płaczesz? Stało się coś?- Starał się obserwować reakcje chłopaka.

-No zobacz, jakie są śliczne, takie malutkie i urocze…- Castiel od razu pojął, co się dzieje.

-To już ten etap, kiedy hormony szaleją?- Zapytał, śmiejąc się trochę. Dean wytarł policzek i uśmiechnął się.

-Chyba tak…- Cas objął go jeszcze mocniej i ucałował w czubek głowy. 

-Jesteś jeszcze bardziej wspaniały, kiedy tak szalejesz za naszym maluszkiem. Będziesz wspaniałym tatą.- Dean obrócił się w jego ramionach i mocno objął w pasie. - Chcesz coś kupić? Wiem, że jest może trochę za wcześnie, bo to dopiero początek drugiego miesiąca, ale może coś ci się podoba i chciałbyś już to kupić. 

-Bardzo podoba mi się ta koszulka- Chwycił malutką, błękitną koszulkę z wizerunkiem misia i przesłodkim napisem " I WUV HUGZ" na jego brzuszku. - Podoba ci się?

-Bardzo, ale mi podobają się też takie body. - Sięgnął ponad głową chłopaka i ściągnął wieszaczek z ubrankiem. Podał miękki materiał do rąk Omegi. Dean spojrzał na napis i uśmiechnął się.- "I have a hero. I call him dad" ? Serio?

-No a dlaczego nie? To idealnie opisuje tatusia tego maleństwa.- Przycisnął go do siebie i pogłaskał po brzuchu.- Coś jeszcze ci się podoba? Popatrz sobie.

Dean ostatecznie dobrał jeszcze kolorowe spodenki w zwierzątka, skarpetki wyglądające, jak łapki kotka i ostatecznie małe tenisówki. Choć mieli jeszcze naprawdę dużo czasu i nie znali płci, to takie zakupy przyniosły im dużo szczęścia. Zakupili wybrane ubranka i wspólnie, Castiel nie chciał już zostawiać Omegi samego, zanieśli zakupy do auta. Potem Cas zaprosił do restauracji. Dean pierwszy raz spróbował kuchni francuskiej. Nie dał namówić się Castielowi na ślimaki ani mule, ale ze smakiem spróbował kasztanów, żabich udek i crepes. Alfa przypilnował, żeby solidnie pojadł i trochę już zmęczonego zabrał do luksusowego hotelu. Dean oczarowany był nowoczesnym wystrojem. Castiel zabrawszy walizki i kartę do pokoju, przywołał windę i zabrał Deana do pokoju. Omega po zwiedzeniu apartamentu, zapytał, czy może wziąć prysznic. Castiel oczywiście podprowadził go do łazienki i obiecał przynieść piżamę. Dean wszedł pod ciepłe strumienie i odprężył się po podróży. Castiel przyszedł, gdy usłyszał, że chłopak zakręcił wodę i skończył się myć, zabrał dla niego ubranie i zapukał do drzwi. Usłyszał zaproszenie i wszedł do środka. Zobaczył Deana w białym, hotelowym szlafroku, stojącego naprzeciw wielkiego lustra. Położył ubrania na szerokim blacie, w który wmontowana była umywalka i podszedł do chłopca. Stanął za nim i objął go ramionami w pasie. Dean wtulił się plecami w jego pierś. Obaj patrzyli nawzajem w swoje odbicia.

-Ładnie razem wyglądamy prawda?- Dean uśmiechnął się. Cas mruknął potakująco.

-Ale ty wyglądałbyś jeszcze cudowniej… rumiany… rozanielony … i zmęczony- Mówił całując go po szyi. Dean przekrzywił głowę i otworzył usta. Castiel obrócił go twarzą do siebie i posadził na chłodnym blacie. Przyssał się do tego delikatnego, miękkiego miejsca na szyi i dłonią rozwiązał pasek szlafroka. Zaciągnął się upajającym zapachem żelu pod prysznic. -Pachniesz czekoladą. Podoba mi się. - Dean uśmiechnął się i wzdrygnął, gdy poczuł mokre usta na jednym z sutków. Cas dotykał go i całował po piersi i brzuchu, aż dotarł do ud. Najpierw delikatnie, samymi muśnięciami całował wewnętrzną część, smukłą i miłą. Dotarł do cieplutkiego, mokrego miejsca pomiędzy nimi. Najpierw zaopiekował się wyraźnie rosnącym małym Deanem, a potem sięgnął jeszcze niżej. Chwycił jego łydki i delikatnie pociągnął, by biodra wysunęły się w jego stronę. Wpił się ustami i Dean jęknął, odrzucając głowę. Cas uśmiechnął się i liznął wejście Omegi przelotnie. Poczuł na języku, jak Dean zaciska mięśnie, jak słodkie soki wypływają na zewnątrz. Wstał i pocałował Omegę, wsuwając mu język do ust, by mógł poczuć swój smak. Umościł się między jego udami, poczuł, jak Dean sięga do jego paska i nerwowo szarpie za niego. Cas odsunął się troszeczkę i rozpiął pasek i spodnie. Zsunął ubranie z siebie i nie bawiąc w konwenanse wszedł w Omegę. Dean złapał się koszuli Castiela i jeszcze bardziej rozsunął nogi, by Cas mógł się poruszać jeszcze szybciej i mocniej. Słuchać było uderzenia skóry o skórę, ich ciężkie oddechy, to jak Omega stęka przy każdym ruchu . Łazienka niosła ich głosy, Cas sapał cicho, zmieniając kąt, pod jakim wchodził w niego. 

-Kochanie… - Dean jęknął, a ton był tak charakterystyczny, że Castiel natychmiast się zatrzymał.- Możemy zmienić pozycję? Plecy…- Nie czkając na pozwolenie i ku zdziwieniu Alfy, zeskoczył z blatu i zabierając szlafrok z pośladków, odsłonił się, pochylił się nad blatem. -No dalej! -Popędził zdębiałego Alfę. Castiel chwycił jedną dłonią jego biodro i wdarł się szybko. Jednak nie zapomniał o bezpieczeństwie. Wiedział, że jego ruchy są mocne i musi zadbać, by Dean przez przypadek nie uderzył brzuchem o twardy blat i nie skończyło się to tragedią. Objął dłonią jego podbrzusze i trzymał tam przez cały czas. Wiedział też, jak Dean potrafił się rzucać w falach rozkoszy, dlatego trzymał go jak najłagodniej, ale też i jak najstabilniej, a co za tym idzie jak najbezpieczniej. On i dzieciątko byli najważniejsi i musiał o nich dbać nade wszystko. 

Castiel nie mógł się powstrzymać przed patrzeniem w lustrzane odbicie twarzy Omegi, tak zaczerwionej, spoconej i rozkosznej z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Gdy ich oczy spotkały się, Dean wybuchł, gorąco biło od niego falami, Alfa nie mógł się powstrzymać i sam doszedł, ugryzł go w szyję. Nieco głęboko i aż sam się zląkł, że może za mocno, poczuł kropelkę krwi na języku i od razu po orgazmie zaopiekował się Omegą.

-Przepraszam, że tak mocno. Boli cię? Wszystko w porządku?- Zalał go pytaniami. Dean podniósł się ledwo, na drżących nogach.

-Jest dobrze. Nawet świetnie- Uspokoił Alfę.- Nie martw się, nic mi się nie stało.- Uśmiechnął się. Dotknął szyi, ale nie dlatego, że bolała, no dobra, może trochę ćmiła, ale dlatego, że chciał dowiedzieć się, jak Cas go oznaczył. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze, na rankę. Ślady zębów były wyraźne, trochę przekrwione, ale nie wyglądało to źle, wręcz przeciwnie, da Deana był to znak przynależności do Alfy i bardzo podniecało go to, że daje mu tak wyraźne znaki ich miłości. Jako wilki ugryzienie było bardzo istotne, było znakiem związania dwóch wilków, dawało ochronę, świeciło niczym neon, że ten wilk należy już do kogoś, ma swoją Alfę i nie niech żaden inny nie odważy się go tknąć. - Zabierzesz swoją Omegę do łóżka? -Castiel spojrzał na swojego wymęczonego chłopaka i podniósł go tak, że ten oplótł go nogami. Zgodnie z prośbą zabrał go do sypialni i czule ułożył na miękkiej pościeli. Przykrył ciepłą kołdrą i dał całusa w czubek nosa. 

-Ale na pewno wszystko…?

-Tak.- Dean zakrył mu palcem usta, nie dając mu dokończyć.- Czuję się świetnie, jestem wykończony, ale czuję się bosko. I wiesz, co… Chyba odkryłem, czemu nie mogę przytyć. - Cas spojrzał poważnie.- Bo co zjem, to zaraz spalę kochając się z tobą. - Uśmiechnął się i szarpnął Alfę do kolejnego pocałunku, jednego z jeszcze wielu tego wieczoru.

* * *

-Obsługa hotelowa!- Deana obudził wołający przez drzwi kelner. Obrócił się w stronę drzwi i zobaczył, jak młody chłopak wjeżdża wózeczkiem z jedzeniem do pokoju. Castiel daje mu napiwek i wychodzi. Dean usiadł i nakrył się trochę kołdrą, będąc nagim. Cas podjechał wózeczkiem do łózka.

-Już wstałeś? - Ucałował go w czoło. - Zamówiłem nam śniadanie. Gofry, naleśniki, świeże owoce, sok, herbata, wszystko, co chcesz…- Usiadł obok na łóżku i wziął do rąk talerze z goframi i naleśnikami. - Co wolisz?- Dean chwycił gofry i zaczął je wygłodniale pałaszować.- Musisz znów nadrobić kalorie, które spaliliśmy. - Uśmiechnął się.

-Dziękuję ci Cas… Za wszystko co dla mnie robisz. Dla mnie i dla maleństwa- Uniósł się, by pocałować Alfę.

-Kogo mam rozpieszczać jak nie was…- Przytulił go do siebie.

-Słyszysz maluchu, tata nas bardzo kocha, zobacz jaki nam zrobił super prezent, zabrał nas tutaj, jemy pyszności, zwiedzamy piękne miejsca, świetnie się bawimy. Twój tata jest najlepszy na świecie.- Mówił, gładząc brzuch.

-No to będzie miał najlepszych rodziców, jakich można mieć, bo i jego tatuś jest najcudowniejszy na świecie.


	47. Pomoc i zachcianki

Po uroczym poranku, podróżując pięknymi drogami Colorado, wrócili do Kansas. Po kilku godzinach jazdy, Dean zmęczony przysnął sobie. Castiel ściszył radio, które grało przez całą drogę i jechał ostrożnie, by nie obudzić Omegi. Dopiero gdy zajechali do Lebanon, przebudził się i przeciągnął, zdziwiony, że są już tutaj. Castiel zaparkował w garażu i z niewielką pomocą Omegi (Cas nie pozwolił mu chwycić się za torbę w obawie, że zrobi krzywdę sobie bądź dziecku, więc pozwolił wziąć jedynie te dwie książki, które zakupił w Colorado)weszli do domu. Dean otworzył drzwi i przytrzymał je, gdy Castiel wchodził z ich bagażami. Cas zaniósł je do sypialni, podczas, gdy Dean odłożył tomy na półkę w salonie i poszedł za Alfą. Castiel położywszy torby na podłodze w sypialni, wyprostował się i przeciągnął. Dean obserwował bacznie jego zmęczoną i bladą twarz.

-Cas, zostaw…- Powiedział, gdy tylko zobaczył, jak Alfa schyla się znów, by wypakować rzeczy.- Jesteś zmęczony, idź weź prysznic, ja to rozpakuje.- Zaproponował.

-Nie, poradzę sobie, ty idź odpocznij.- Próbował nie pozwolić Omedze dostać się do bagażu.

-Chyba oszalałeś.- Sprytnie przedostał się do torby i zasłonił ją przed Castielem.- Spałem przez większość drogi, kiedy ty prowadziłeś. Marsz pod prysznic, wygrzej się i przyjdź do sypialni.- Dean wspiął się na palce i ucałował Alfę, nie pozostawiając żadnego pola do dyskusji. Castiel zrezygnowany, uśmiechnął się i podążył za instrukcjami Omegi. Zabrał tylko czyste spodnie od dresu z szafy i zniknął w łazience. 

Dean wypakował ich rzeczy, niektóre trafiły do kosza na pranie, a te nowe do szaf i szuflad. Wyjął też te kilka drobiazgów dla malucha i ułożył pieczołowicie w szafie na honorowej, najwyższej półce. Jeszcze nie zaczęli planować pokoiku dla maleństwa, tak więc na jakiś czas to musiało być ich miejsce. 

Gdy Castiel wyszedł z łazienki, usiadł na łóżku, czekając na Omegę, który szybko wskoczył pod prysznic i odświeżył się po podróży. Gdy wyszedł ubrany w dresy i koszulkę. Castiel poczekał, aż Omega dojdzie do łózka, zdjął okulary, odłożył je na stolik nocny i już chciał się przykryć kołdrą, gdy Dean chwycił ją i zwinął w dole łóżka.

-Dean, kochanie…- Cas nie wiedział, co on kombinuje, ale naprawdę nie miał jeszcze teraz siły zabawiać się z nim.

-Spokojnie, to nie to co myślisz.-Dean zaśmiał się i ukląkł koło Alfy.- Jesteś dla nas taki dobry.- Dean automatycznie dotknął leciuteńko, ledwie zauważalnie zaokrąglonego brzucha.- Tak o nas dbasz, niczego nam mnie brakuje, zabierasz nas na wycieczki, rozpieszczasz, harujesz. Musisz też odpoczywać.- Dean uśmiechnął się ciepło i poprosił.- Połóż się na brzuchu.

-Po co?- Cas zapytał, ale zaczął już po woli się obracać.

-Pomasuję cię trochę, odprężysz się, zrelaksujesz. – Powiedział i gdy tylko Alfa ułożył się, usiadł okrakiem na jego pośladkach i ucałował go miedzy łopatkami. Cas się wzdrygnął i spiął mięśnie jeszcze bardziej.- Rozluźnij się, to tylko ja, wszystko dobrze.- Zapewnił szepcząc cichutko, tonem tak gładkim i miłym, że Cas westchnął i ułożył głowę bezwiednie na skrzyżowanych ramionach. Dean przesunął dłońmi po twardych mięśniach ramion i pleców. Poczuł, jak ciało drży pod jego dotykiem. Nacisnął nieco na kark dłońmi i samymi kciukami starł się zabrać, jak najwięcej stresu i spięcia, jak to tylko możliwe. Masował ramiona i łopatki, co jakiś czas przesuwając też dłońmi do umięśnionych rękach, aż do nadgarstków i z powrotem. Gdy zszedł niżej na lędźwie, wzmocnił nacisk i Castiel najpierw jęknął cicho, a potem dało się usłyszeć cichutkie pomruki zadowolenia. Dean dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że gdyby Castiel mógł, to machałby teraz swoim ogonem, jak pies patrzący na przysmak. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl i zsunął się jeszcze nieco niżej. Nie chciał rozjuszać Alfy dlatego te wymasował tylko kość ogonową i wrócił z powrotem do pleców. Gdy już tylko delikatnie muskał odprężone ciało, usłyszał cichutki, płytki oddech. Zaciekawiony, pochylił się i spojrzał na rozluźnioną, spokojną twarz śpiącego mężczyzny.- Zasnąłeś?- Uśmiechnął się i zszedł ostrożnie z Alfy. Przykrył go uważnie kołdrą i sam ułożył się do snu.

* * *

-Castiel przebudził się nad ranem, śpiąc na brzuchu i trzymając zwiniętą poduszkę pod głową. Mlasnął i podniósł się nieco. Nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku nie widział Omegi, dlatego też postanowił wstać. Miło odprężony po wczorajszym masażu, przeciągnął się. Musiał przyznać, że palce Deana były magiczne. Trochę mu było głupio, że odprężył się na tyle, by usnąć, ale to chyba był najlepszy dowód na to, że Dean jest wspaniały. Ostatnio był nieco zmęczony i zestresowany. Musiał dużo pisać, raz czy dwa zarwał noc, by nadrobić trochę, by móc poświęcić nieco czasu Deanowi za dnia, zestresowany był historią z maleństwem, szpitalem… To wykończyło go najbardziej. Wyjazd był szansą na odpoczynek i faktycznie, udało mu się trochę wypocząć, teraz jeszcze Omega tak się nim zaopiekował… Ciekaw był, co on tym razem robi. Dlaczego nie śpi obok, nie leniuchuje. Wyszedł na korytarz i zaczął schodzić schodami. 

-Ssssss, cholera.- Usłyszał z kuchni głos Deana i udał się tam natychmiast. Zobaczył, jak Dean stoi przy blacie kuchennym i nieco zgarbiony trzymał palec wskazujący w ustach.

-Co ci się stało?- Dean na dźwięk jego głosu, obejrzał się.

-Przeciąłem się.- Cas podszedł blisko i chwycił jego dłoń.

-Pokaż.- Poprosił i przyjął się ranie na palcu.- Będziesz żył- Stwierdził i Omega uśmiechnął się przyglądając Alfie.- Zaraz to przemyjemy i zabandażujemy.- Sięgnął do szafki nad kuchenką i wynalazł apteczkę. – Daj.- Chwycił dłoń i polał wodą utlenioną ranę. Dean syknął i lekko starał się wyrwać dłoń. Cas cierpliwie opatrzył ranę.

-Dziękuję.- W podzięce ucałował go w policzek.- Chciałem zrobić ci śniadanie. Już usmażyłem jajka, tosty, zrobiłem kawę, nalałem soku, chciałem jeszcze pokroić warzywa… - Westchnął.- Usiądź sobie, dokończę i jemy.

-O nie, tobie już starczy zabaw z nożem na dziś.- Uśmiechnął się.- Siadaj tam, ja skończę.- Dean posłusznie usiadł i przyglądał się Alfie.

-Jak się czujesz?- Zapytał, gdy Castiel postawił talerz na stole i usiadł.

-Dobrze, nawet świetnie. Bardzo mi wczoraj pomogłeś.- Odsunął sobie krzesło i usiadł.

-Cieszę się. – Dean sięgnął po tost i nutellę. Rozsmarował krem po pieczywie. Spojrzał na Alfę, który nałożył sobie jajko sadzone na talerz i sięgnął po tost.- A jeszcze ogórki, zapomniałem.- Przypomniało mu się, gdy zobaczył, jak Alfa nakłada sobie kilka plasterków pomidora.

-Przyniosę.- Cas zaoferował, gdy Dean już odsuwał krzesło, na którym siedział, by wstać. Podszedł szybko do lodówki, wyciągnął słoik pikli i położył go na stole. Dean nie zważając na to, że w ręce trzyma chrupiący tost ze słodkim kremem na wierzchu, zanurkował dłonią do szklanego naczynia. Zagryzł łapczywie, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic ugryzł kawałek pieczywa i popił kakao. Cas patrzył ze zdziwieniem na twarzy na Omegę.

-Co?- Zapytał Dean.

-Pikle i nutella?- Spojrzał sugestywnie na talerz Omegi.-Zachcianki? 

-Miałem na oba ochotę.- Stwierdził i wzruszył ramionami, jakby to, co robił było najnormalniejsze w świecie. Mlasnął, patrząc na talerz. Castiel zaśmiał się głośno.- No co? Jestem w ciąży, chyba mi wolno?- Zrobił taką obruszoną minę, że Cas nie mógł nie zaśmiać się ponownie. 

-Pewnie, chcesz coś jeszcze do tego?- Zapytał rozbawiony.- Musztardę? Galaretkę?

-Nie… Chociaż… Mamy jeszcze te ciastka korzenne?- Zapytał. Castiel pokręcił głową i podał mu pudełko ciasteczek z szafki.- Tego mi było trzeba.- Wepchnął do ust ciastko i zagryzł ogórkiem

-Chyba będę musiał zrobić zakupy… Przez twoje zachcianki zbankrutujemy. Ale przynajmniej wreszcie mi się trochę podtuczysz.- Zażartował.

-I tak będziesz mnie kochał.- Stwierdził, nie przerywając jedzenia. Cas dolał mu jeszcze soku do kubka.

-Oczywiście. Moje dwa szkraby.- Sięgnął do brzucha i pogłaskał go z czułością.

* * *

-Sam!- Dean ucieszył się, gdy Castiel, po usłyszeniu pukania, otworzył drzwi i za nimi stał Sam. -Wejdź, wejdź, proszę.- Dean podniósł się na fotelu i odłożył książkę, którą czytał. Cas do tej pory siedział z laptopem na kanapie i pisał książkę. Teraz zamknął komputer i odłożył go na stół. Sam zdjął kurtkę i podał ją oczekującemu Castielowi. Ten odwiesił ją na wieszak. Nastolatek wszedł do salonu i uściskał brata, który siedział pod kocem.- Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę.

-Ja tak samo.- Usiadł na kanapie.- Byłem tutaj wczoraj rano, ale was nie zastałem. - Castiel ulotnił się na chwile do kuchni, by zrobić herbatę.

-To wszystko dlatego, że Castiel zabrał mnie na cudowny weekend do Colorado. Pochodziliśmy po sklepach, pozwiedzaliśmy, widzieliśmy wspaniałe widoki, góry. - Dean mówił przejęty. Kupiliśmy też pierwsze rzeczy dla maluszka, pokażę ci.- Dean w ekspresowym tempie pobiegł na górę, zabrał pieczołowicie poukładane rzeczy i przyniósł do salonu. Castiel w tym czasie, przyniósł już herbatę i ciasto z kuchni. Dean pokazał mu ubranka.

-Jakie słodziutkie.- Popatrzył na malutkie ubranka i buciki. - Maleństwo na pewno będzie zachwycone. A jak ty się w ogóle czujesz?

-Dobrze. Już rzadko kiedy miewał mdłości, lepiej sypiam, więcej jem, a właśnie. - Zwrócił się do Castiela, który właśni miał usiąść.- Kochanie nie przyniósł byś mi pomidora? Z solą?- Uśmiechnął się błagalnie. Cas zaśmiał się i poszedł ochoczo do kuchni.

-Pomidor? Do herbaty?- Sam spojrzał na brata.

-Ma zachcianki.- Cas wszedł i podał Deanowi dwie połówki warzywa na talerzyku. - Rano wyjadł pół kuchni i to w takich mieszankach, że włos się na głowie jeży.

-Już dobrze, dobrze, jestem w ciąży wolno mi. Lepiej teraz ty opowiadaj. Jak w szkole? Co u Charlie? Nie rozmawiałem z nią od dwóch dni.- Dean ugryzł warzywo i sok polał mu się po brodzie. Wytarł szybo ręką.

-Wszystko dobrze. Ostatnio babka od biologii mnie spytała, ale udało mi się wyjść na 4. U Charlie też dobrze, ciągle dopytuje, jak tam u ciebie. Jak się czujesz. Mówi, że ciągle do siebie dzwonicie, ale i tak mnie dopytuje na przerwach, czy nie wiem czegoś nowego o tobie. 

-Ona jest kochana. Planujemy się spotkać jakoś w tym tygodniu. A tak w ogóle mamy dla ciebie taki mały prezencik. .- Dean podniósł się i sięgnął do kominka.- Cas zrobił ksero mojego zdjęcia USG, bo jego mama bardzo chciała mieć takie. Pomyślałem, że może ty też chciałbyś takie mieć.- Podał mu odbitkę. Sam uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na zdjęcie. 

-Charls na pewno też będzie chciała takie mieć.

-Tak, już mi nawet wspominała o tym, że chce je zobaczyć.

-A co w domu?

-Tata sporo pije, nie goli się, nie kąpie.- Mówił bez ogródek.- Ostatnio musiałem zbierać go z podłogi w salonie i prowadzić do sypialni. Nie umie sobie poradzić z tym wszystkim. 

-On się w ogóle tobą nie zajmuje.- Warknął zły.

-Nie musi, sam przecież sobie dobrze radzę. 

-Ale ojciec powinien zachowywać się jak rodzic. Powinien ci pomagać, robić z tobą lekcje. A jak sobie z pieniędzmi? Macie w ogóle za co żyć? Co ty jadasz?- Gniew zaczął w nim wrzeć. Castiel pogłaskał go po dłoni, by się nie denerwował.

-Tata nie pracuje, mamy zasiłek i jakoś starcza.- Wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po filiżankę.

-Jakoś? Chyba nie chodzisz głodny…? 

-Nie, nie przelewa nam się, ale nie głodujemy.

-Przepraszam na moment.- Castiel wyszedł na chwilę do sypialni na piętrze.

-Sammy, wiesz, że się o ciebie troszczę, to że nie mieszkamy już razem, nie znaczy, że przestałem być twoim starszym bratem. Wciąż się o ciebie martwię. 

-Dean.- Cas zawołał z góry.

-Musimy o tym poważnie porozmawiać, bo tak dłużej być nie może. - Podniósł się.- Jeszcze do tego wrócimy.- Dean poszedł do sypialni. Castiel stał przy biurku z kopertą w ręce.- O co chodzi?

-Dean, nie możemy zostawić twojego brata bez wsparcia. Twój ociec jest okropnym rodzicem, załamał się i zaniedbuje dwunastolatka. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby twój brat cierpiał, bo macie takiego a nie innego tatę. Sądzę, że powinniśmy dać mu trochę pieniędzy. My mamy ich mnóstwo, a twój brat klepie biedę. On sam się nie przyzna, bo nie chcę cię o nic prosić, naciągać, chce grać wielce dorosłego.

-Ale Cas tu jest sporo pieniędzy.- Spojrzał do koperty.

-Dwa tysiące. Na jakiś czas mu spokojnie wystarczy. Potem damy mu jeszcze. Ile będzie potrzebował.

-Dziękuje Cas.- Rzucił mu się na szyję i pocałował.- Doceniam to, co robisz dla mnie i Sama. Jesteś najwspanialszy.

-Bardzo lubię twojego brata, musimy mu pomóc.- Pogłaskał jego miękkie włosy.

-Ale wiesz, że on nie będzie chciał tego przyjąć…

-Wiem, ale musimy go przekonać. - Castiel objął chłopaka i zeszli na dół. -Sam, chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać.- Dean usiadł wygodnie w fotelu, a Cas przycupnął na oparciu.- Odkąd Dean się wyprowadził, jesteś w pewien sposób zdany na siebie. Nie neguję, że świetnie sobie radzisz. My oczywiście służymy ci zawsze wsparciem, pomocą, codziennie do siebie dzwonicie, spotkacie się, ale jednak to nie zapewni ci ciepłej kurtki na zimę czy jedzenia. Dlatego postanowiłem, a Dean się z mną zgodził, że musimy cię wesprzeć finansowo. -Wyciągnął kopertę i położył mu na kolanach.

-Ale je tego nie przyjmę. - Od razu chwycił kopertę i starał się znów wcisnąć ją w rękę Alfy.- Jestem bardzo wdzięczny, ale ja nie mogę tego wziąć. Rozumiem, że chcesz mi pomóc ze względu na Deana, ale…

-Nie Sam, na tobie też mi bardzo zależy. To fakt, że jesteś jego bratem, ale też i moją rodziną, wujkiem szczeniaczka i bardzo nam pomogłeś. Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko, tak samo jak dla Deana i maleństwa.

-Ja nie wiem, jak mam wam dziękować… Spoglądał to na kopertę a to na parę

-Nie musisz. I gdybyś tylko jeszcze kiedyś potrzebował pomocy finansowej, to nie krępuj się prosić. 

-Dziękuję.- Sam uśmiechnął się i przytulił Castiela. Ten trochę zdziwiony, odwzajemnił uścisk. Sam nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na zbytnie spouchwalanie się względem Alfy. Czuł przed nim wielki respekt i dziwiło go, że jest dla niego tak dobry. Rozumiałby, jakby to była zasługa Deana, że u niego to wyprosił, ale on sam pomyślał, zatroszczył się…

* * *

-Dean!- Castiel zląkł się, kiedy poczuł, jak ten wskoczył na jego plecy i objął go nogami i rękami. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał, spokojnie mył naczynia, aż ten tak go przestraszył.- Uważaj. Mogłeś spaść.- Chłopak uwiesił się na jego plecach. Castiel wytarł szybko ręce i przytrzymał nogi Deana, by ten nie spadł.

-Przepraszam, ale chciałem cię uściskać.- Mocno zacisnął ręce na jego szyi.

-Kochanie…- Obrócił głowę i ucałował chłopaka. Ten puścił go i zszedł na ziemię. Obrócił Alfę i pchnął na szafki. Ukląkł i szarpnął za pasek. -Hej! Hej! No co ty?- Pochylił się i podniósł go. - Ja już dobrze wiem, co ty tam sobie uroiłeś w tej główce. Nie będzie żadnego dziękowania. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Ja nie robię nic dla ciebie, by dostawać za to jakiekolwiek korzyści, a już w szczególności, żebyś się mi oddawał w podzięce i to jeszcze w taki sposób. 

-Ale ja chcę! Chcę, żeby ci było dobrze.- Przymilał się. 

-Ale przecież jest, za każdym razem gdy się…

-Wiesz, że nie to mam na myśli… - Dotknął jego szorstkiego od lekkiego zarostu policzka.-Skoro ty możesz mi to robić, to ja tobie też mogę. I chcę. Nie możesz tylko ty ciągle zajmować się mną. Ja chcę też sprawiać tobie przyjemność. Jesteś moim alfą i chcę ci to robić.

-No już dobrze, dobrze. Wiem, ale nie tu i nie tak. - Podciągnął go. - Jeśli chcesz, to ja jestem przeszczęśliwy, ale nie w ten sposób. Idziemy na górę.- Dean chwycił kołnierzyk koszuli Castiela i pociągnął go w dół.

\- No to nie każ mi na ciebie czekać.- Dean puścił się pędem. Wbiegł po schodach do sypialni i niecierpliwie oczekiwał na Alfę. Ten uśmiechnął się i puścił w pogoń za zdobyczą. Wpadł do pokoju i rzucił się łakomie na chłopaka. Przycisnął go ciałem do łóżka i uśmiechnął się.- Nie masz pojęcia, co ty ze mną robisz…- Dotknął jego twarzy dłonią. Dean chwycił ją i sprawinie przemanewrował swoim ciałem nad jego. Usiadł mu na biodrach i zaczął rozpinać spodnie. Cas już nie protestował, a wręcz schlebiało mu i niezwykle podobało się, że Dean to robi. On nigdy go do tego nie zmuszał. Lubił to, ale wolał raczej jemu to robić, niż samemu dostawać. Najbardziej kochał patrzeć na tę rozanieloną twarz, czuć, jak drży i wygina się jego ciało. Mieć w głowie tą świadomość, że to dzięki niemu ten wilczek, tak reaguje, tak sapie i jęczy. Jednak, gdy teraz tak obserwował, jak ten patrzy tymi zielonymi oczkami na niego, jak rozpina mu spodnie, zdejmuje bieliznę, ma taką rozkoszną, skupioną minkę… Cas zamyślił się w podziwianiu swojej Omegi i nie dostrzegł, gdy Dean chwycił go po raz pierwszy. Zawył i aż podskoczył. Dean spojrzał na niego uważnie. Spróbował go, najpierw polizał słonawy czubeczek, a potem powoli wsunął go sobie do ust. Bawił się nim i stymulował na najróżniejsze sposoby, jakie tylko przychodziły mu na myśl. Cas, starał się nie przeszkadzać Omedze, ale cholera on był naprawdę dobry! Nie umiał kontrolować swojego ciała. Na początku zdobył się tylko na to, by pogłaskać blond włosy, ale potem, gdy wszystko zaczęło narastać, musiał złapać się pościeli i cicho jęknąć. Nie wytrzymał. W kulminacyjnym momencie, niekontrolowanie rzucił biodrami, wpychając się głęboko w gorące usta. Dean nieznacznie się zakrztusił i odsunął.-Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Nic ci nie jest?- Podniósł się gwałtownie.

-Nie… Wszystko dobrze, wiedziałem, że tak zrobisz.- Uśmiechnął się i oblizał.

-Jak to wiedziałeś?- Podniósł się na łokcie.

-Zawsze tak wyrzucasz biodra. Byłem przygotowany.

-Mimo wszystko przepraszam.- Pogłaskał jego gładką twarz. -A teraz chodź tu.- Złapał go i przytulił. Pocałował, delikatnie, położył na materacu i odwdzięczył się. Zajmował się z nim przez chwilę, tę chwilę, której potrzebował, by znów się nakręcić. Dopadł go i nie wypuścił, aż Dean nie padł zmęczony i usatysfakcjonowany. Wszedł w niego szybko, aż Dean zachłysnął się powietrzem. Poczuł się tak błogo, że postanowił o coś poprosić. 

-Cas… Chwyć mnie za dłonie, proszę…- Szeptał, podczas gdy Castiel nie przerywał ruchów. Ułożył ręce tuż nad swoją głową i spojrzał na Alfę. Ten zatrzymał się i patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby walczył sam ze sobą.

-Cholera. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie… W końcu postawisz na swoim.- Uśmiechnął się, chwycił mocno jego dłonie i zaczął się poruszać. Dean jęknął i objął go nogami. - Mocniej…- Pisnął. Cas jak zawsze stosował się do każdej najmniejszej wskazóweczki.- Tak dobrze…

* * *

Gdy padli zmęczeni, Dean ostatnie, co pamiętał, to jak Castiel nakrywa go kołdrą i daje całusa w czoło. Potem zasnął błogim snem. Przebudził się kilka godzin później. Z silnym uczuciem, że potrzebuje coś zjeść, koniecznie coś słodkiego. Nigdy jeszcze nie poczuł się tak, zachcianka przejęła prawie całkowicie jego myśli. Postanowił, że musi poprosić o to Castiela. Alfa leżał do niego plecami, przykryty prawie po uszy.

-Cas, skarbie.- Szepnął mu cicho do ucha. Gdy to nie przyniosło rezultatu, delikatnie, potrząsnął za jego ramię. Cas otworzył oko i mruknął.

-Kochanie, wyczerpałem już swoją normę na kilka godzin. Jeśli masz ochotę na jeszcze, to daj mi jeszcze chociaż ze trzy godzinki.- Dean zaśmiał się.

-Nie o to chodzi…- Te słowa otrzeźwiły Casa.

-Coś się dzieje? Coś z maluszkiem?- Obrócił się o niego przodem.

-Wszystko dobrze, tylko miałbym do ciebie małą prośbę.- Uśmiechnął się uroczo.

-Dla ciebie wszystko… Czego potrzebujesz?- Otrzeźwiał po śnie.

-Mam ogromną ochotę na coś słodkiego. Mógłbyś coś mi przynieść? Bardzo proszę…-Zrobił maślane oczka.

-O 3 w nocy?- Spojrzał na zegarek.- Co znów maluszek szaleje i domaga się swojego?- Pogładził jego brzuch i wstał.- Coś konkretnego?

-Zaskocz mnie.- Uśmiechnął się i poczekał chwilę. Cas wrócił po kilku minutach z dużym pucharkiem lodów waniliowych z polewą czekoladową i posypanymi kruszonką z orzechów. Dean na widok deseru, podniósł się i chwycił łapczywie podawany mu pucharek. - Dziękuję! Boże jakie to dobre!- Mówił z pełnymi ustami. Cas położył się obok niego. Dean podsunął łyżeczkę pełną lodów do ust Castiela. Ten zjadł je i cmoknął, zajętego pucharkiem lodów Omegę.


	48. Ach te hormony...

-Wróciłem.- Sam wszedł do domu i skierował się do sypialni ojca. Zobaczył go leżącego na łóżku. Wyglądał niczym menel, wrak człowieka. Trzymał w ręku do połowy opróżnioną butelkę piwa i wgapiał się ślepo w ścianę. - Idę do sypialni.- Powiedział, choć nie wiedział, czy cokolwiek do niego dociera, bowiem nie otrzymał żadnego odzewu. Ojciec milczał już od kilku dni. Sam wiedział, że ojciec rozumie wszystko, ale stara się jakby odgrodzić. Sam wszedł do swojego pokoju i wyciągnął telefon, portfel i zdjęcie od Deana na biurko. Wsunął je za brzeg ramki ze zdjęciem jego rodziny z dzieciństwa. Wesołej Mary, Johna z synami na rękach, a za nimi ich stary dom w Lawrence. Sam uśmiechnął się na widok tej malutkiej fasolki na USG Deana, jego bratanka. Sam do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć, że zostanie wujkiem, a jego starszy brat tatą. Po Deanie jeszcze nie było aż tak widać ciąży. Może zaokrąglił się leciutko, ale było to tylko dostrzegalne, gdy był bez koszulki, albo była bardzo obcisła. Wiedział, że lada moment i brzuch zacznie pokaźniej rosnąć. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż dotknie zaokrąglonego brzucha i poczuje, jak jego bratanek kopie. Jak będzie mógł usłyszeć w szpitalu, że został wujkiem, jak będzie mógł opiekować się, bawić, dbać o dziecko, będzie zostawał z nim, gdy Castiel i Dean będą chcieli zostać na trochę sami. Aż się rozmarzył. Był młody i nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że zostanie wujkiem tak wcześnie, ale mimo wszystko się cieszył. W miarę swoich możliwości będzie rozpieszczał tego brzdąca. Ma też nadzieje, że maleństwo nie będzie miało tylko jednej pary dziadków. Nic nie wróci szczeniaczkowi babci Mary, ale może jeszcze odzyskać dziadka Johna. Sam był wściekły na zaślepionego ojca. Najpierw traktował Deana tak, jak traktował, potem te chore akcje z kościołem i jeszcze to wyrzucenie go z domu… Teraz użalał się nad sobą, a to nie on tu był poszkodowanym. Powinien wspierać swoich synów, zamiast mieć ich w głębokim poważaniu. Tego Sam nie potrafił i nie chciał zrozumieć…Wciąż miał nadzieję, że John przejrzy na oczy, znów będzie rodziną dla Deana, polubi Castiela, zaakceptuje wnuka. 

Westchnął i zdjął kurtkę. Założył ją na wieszak i schował do szafy, po czym zszedł do kuchni, by zrobić sobie herbaty. Musiał się pouczyć, bo czekała go ważna klasówka z matematyki i musiał zaliczyć ją na w miarę dobrą ocenę.

-Sam…- John zawołał z sypialni, ale nie usłyszał odzewu. -Sam…- John wstał i podszedł do drzwi sypialni syna.- Nie ma nic na obiad, może…- Mówił, wchodząc do pokoju, ale urwał, gdy spostrzegł, że syna nie ma w środku. Już chciał wyjść, gdy spostrzegł na biurku syna zdjęcie. Serce zatrzymało mu się na chwilkę. Podszedł do blatu i zestresowany chwycił je. Przyjrzał się uważnie? To Deana? Zapytał sam siebie. No tak, kogo by innego. A więc to jego wnuk? Hmmm… Nie widział syna już od jakiegoś czasu. Nie miał pojęcia co się z nim dzieje. Czy już widać po nim, że jest w ciąży? Czy ten cały Castiel dba o niego?

-Tato?- Sam wszedł do pokoju i ojciec szybko się wyprostował. Pędem odłożył zdjęcie na miejsce.- Wszystko dobrze?- Sam odłożył kubek z herbatą na biurko.

-Ja tylko chciałem…-Nie wiedział co powiedzieć.- Nie ma nic na obiad…- Zmienił temat, ale wciąż wyczuwał między nimi te dziwną atmosferę.

-Zamówię pizzę.- John tylko potaknął i szybko wyszedł z pokoju, by uniknąć wszelkich niezręcznych pytań. Sam zobaczył tylko, jak wchodzi znów do swojej sypialni i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Chwycił zdjęcie i wsunął je znów za brzeg ramki. Trochę zdziwiło go zachowanie ojca. Jego reakcja na USG Deana. Czy on był rozczulony? Skruszony? Może coś wreszcie zaczynało w nim pękać? Może wreszcie zaczynał rozumieć…

* * *

Następnego dnia…

-Cas… Cas…- Dean wydyszał, podczas gdy Castiel nie przestawał go łaskotać i całować po brzuchu. Leżeli na kanapie w salonie, Alfa umościł się między jego nogami i niewinnie odsunął koszulkę z brzucha Omegi i zaczął składać malutkie pocałunki na leciutko wypukłym brzuchu. Dean rozczulony patrzył spokojnie, jak Castiel czule miział jego skórę, ale został zaskoczony. Mężczyzna gilgotał go i łaskotał, wywołując salwę śmiechów. Wtedy właśnie zadzwonił telefon.- Telefon! Cas! To Sam!- Spojrzał na wyświetlacz.- No co ty! Cas!- Alfa uśmiechnął się i położył głowę na brzuchu Omegi.- Tak? Sammy? 

-Cześć Dean.- Sam zaczął delikatnie.

-Hej Sammy! - Alfa subtelnie chwycił skórę Omegi i uszczypnął kłem.- Cas!- Dean pisnął.- Przestań! Rozmawiam!- Castiel skruszony spojrzał niczym szczeniaczek i z powrotem ułożył głowę na jego brzuchu.

-Dean, jeśli przeszkadzam, to mogę…- Jeszcze niepewnie próbował się wycofać. 

-Nie, nie Sammy. To tylko Cas. Co tam? Stało się coś?- Pogładził grzecznego Alfę po głowie. Cas zamruczał i przymknął oczy.

-Dzwonie, bo… -Nie wiedział, jak to mu powiedzieć. Całą noc poświęcił na przemyślenie, czy powinien w ogóle mówić Deanowi o tym, jakie odczucia miał, gdy zobaczył, jak jego tata patrzy na zdjęcie swojego wnuczka. Nie wiedział czy jest sens dzwonić, ale jakoś chciał, pragnął, by ich relacje się poprawiły.- Wiesz, to zdjęcie, które od ciebie dostałem… Tata je widział i… Wiesz, zobaczyłem w nim jakąś taką skruchę, rozczulenie, sam nie wiem, co… Nie mam pojęcia, czy to co mówię jest istotne, bo wiadomo jak to miedzy wami jest i jak tata traktuje wasze dziecko…

-Myślisz, że ten jego upór się kruszy?- Alfa podniósł głowę, niczym pies stróżujący, który usłyszał rumor.

-Myślę, że może coś zaczyna do niego docierać, sam nie wiem… Nie chcę wywoływać niepotrzebnego alarmu. Po prostu, gdy go zobaczyłem, to był jakiś dziwny… 

-Zaraz tam do was przyjdę.- Cas zaniepokoił się i wywąchał nutę ekscytacji w woni Omegi.

-Nie, nie Dean. Ja nie wiem, czy to jest najlepszy pomysł. To było tylko takie wrażanie, ja nie chcę, by się między wami pogorszyło, byś się denerwował. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach, naprawdę nie potrzebne ci są stresy. 

-Sam, może ojciec wreszcie zrozumiał, może gdy przyjdę, to się pogodzimy… Trzeba kuć żelazo puki gorące. Wiesz, że mimo tego jaki był, to go kocham, chce go odzyskać, chcę, by maleństwo miało dziadka.

-Dean…- Starał się ostudzić jego zapał, który mógłby z łatwością zostać zgaszony przez ojca. -Musimy to jeszcze przemyśleć.

-Zaraz będę.-Odłożył telefon.

-Stało się coś?- Alfa był czujny, gdyby był teraz pod wilczą postacią, futro nastroszyłoby mu się na plecach. 

-Mój tata widział moje zdjęcie USG i ponoć się rozczulił, Cas!- Dean był jakiś dziwnie podminowany. Cas jednak był sceptycznie nastawiony do tej całej sytuacji.- Może to jest szansa, żebyśmy się pogodzili!

-Dean, nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł, on się tak łatwo nie zmieni.-Chciał mu to uświadomić, nim Dean narobi sobie złudnej nadziei i rozczaruje się.- Sądzisz, że wystarczy zdjęcie tej fasolki w twoim brzuszku i od razu się pogodzicie?

-A czemu nie?- Deana uraziło sceptyczne nastawienie Alfy.- Może coś zrozumiał? Chcę z nim porozmawiać!- Nie wiedział dlaczego aż tak się ucieszył, chciał odejść od ojca, nie liczył się już w jego życiu, a jednak, gdy pojawiła się szansa, gorąco zapragnął odzyskać ojca, teraz już nie tylko dla siebie, ale też dla dziecka.

-Dean, nie bądź naiwny! Tylko będzie gorzej! Pokłócicie się, ty będziesz roztrzęsiony! Nikomu to nie wyjdzie na dobre!- Podniósł zdenerwowany głos.

-Wiem, że nienawidzisz mojego ojca, zawsze byłeś do niego uprzedzony! -Dean poczuł jak hormony biorą górę. Zepchnął Alfę i wstał wściekły.

-Uprzedzony?! No chyba powinienem być! -Zabolały go słowa Omegi.- Już zapomniałeś, jak cię traktował?! Jak karał, jak ci było źle, jak chciałeś uciec do mnie, byle dalej od niego?!

-Więc będziesz mi to teraz wypominał zbawco?!- Dean krzyknął i zaczął się ubierać.- Dziękuję, że mnie uratowałeś… Teraz do końca dni będę ci musiał być wdzięczny?!

-Nie! Jak tak możesz mówić?! Pomogłem ci, bo cię kocham! Dobrze zrobiłeś, że uciekłeś, bo było ci źle. Skończyłbyś jak Lisa! 

-Jak tak możesz mówić?! - Castiel zobaczył w oczach Omegi łzy, jednak nie zraziły go one do dalszej walki z jego irracjonalnym zachowaniem.

-A co?! Nie mam racji?!-Warknął.

-Może i był trudny, ale to wciąż mój tata! Kocham go! Chcę odzyskać jego i dziadka dla maluszka!

-Naprawdę? Tego chcesz?! Chcesz, żeby dziecko miało takiego dziadka?! Nie oszukuj sam siebie! To nie jest ten człowiek, którego pamiętasz sprzed lat. Dean!

-Wiesz, myślałem, że jesteś po mojej stronie! Może mam szansę odzyskać tatę, a ty chcesz mi tę możliwość odebrać?!

-Dean! To głupie. Sam, z tego co usłyszałem, to tylko podzielił się z tobą swoim WRAŻENIEM, nie masz pewności, że on w ogóle będzie chciał z tobą rozmawiać! Może znów cię będzie obrażał, krytykował, wyzywał! Chcę cię po prostu uchronić przed rozczarowaniem i bólem!

-Daj mi spokój! I tak tam pójdę!- Krzyknął.

-To idź, droga wolna! Ale pamiętaj! Ja ostrzegałem!- Dean zapłakany, ubrał się szybko i wyszedł z domu, trzaskając drzwiami.

Ich pierwsza kłótnia. Nie pomyślałby, że kiedykolwiek będą się kłócić. Zawsze byli tacy zgodni. Ale Cas nie był w stanie pogodzić się z tym, co robił Dean. Przecież to był bezsens. Sam zadzwonił ze swoją obserwacją, a ten jak głupi od razu poleciał pogodzić się z tatusiem. Rozumiał, że tęskni za Johnem, to jednak jego ojciec, ale on był pewny, że uparty Alfa ma zbyt duży żal do syna, by tak po prostu się z nim pogodzić i zostać milutkim dziadziusiem dla szczeniaczka. Denerwowało go irracjonalne podejście Omegi do zaistniałej sytuacji. Poleciał tam jak głupi, a jak wróci to będzie wściekły i zapłakany. Będzie chodził jak struty i będzie się zamartwiał. Cas nie był zły, nie będzie się gniewał na niego, pomoże mu, pocieszy.

* * *

-Jestem.- Dean odezwał się, kiedy tylko Sam otworzył mu drzwi.

-Dean, ja nie chciałem wszczynać żadnego alarmu, myślę, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, myślałem, że może on z czasem się z tym pogodzi, ale jeszcze nie teraz.-Próbował go przytrzymać w drzwiach.

-Daj spokój Sam, ja chcę z nim chociaż pomówić.- Przepchnął się przez drzwi do domu. Od razu zauważył ojca, siedzącego na kanapie w salonie.

-Dean?!- Ojciec od razu się podniósł. Sam miał rację, rzeczywiście wyglądał jak z krzyża zdjęty. Blady, zmizerniały, z zarostem zdecydowanie za długim.- Co ty tu robisz?!

-Dzień dobry tato.- Dean podszedł trochę bliżej do ojca. Uśmiechał się mimo jego wrogiego nastawienia. - Przyszedłem porozmawiać.

-Porozmawiać? Niby o czym?- Ojciec spojrzał na niego z pogardą.

-Wiesz, tak pomyślałem, że…- Spojrzał na Sama. -Może ochłonąłeś już po tym wszystkim, co się stało i może skłonny byś był się pogodzić?- Starał się zbliżyć do ojca, być dla niego miłym, byle go choć trochę udobruchać.

-Pogodzić?! Chyba żartujesz!- Ojciec zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Mam ci wybaczyć, że złamałeś zasady?! Zhańbiłeś naszą rodzinę?! Że zniszczyłeś nasz kościół?! Wiesz, że przez ciebie Mistrz Crowley siedzi w więzieniu?! Zniszczyłeś wszystko! - Ojciec krzyczał wściekły. -I ty chcesz, żebym ci to tak po prostu puścił płazem?!

-Myślałem…- Powiedział smutno.- Myślałem, że trochę przeszła ci już złość…- Postanowił wzbudzić w nim smutek- Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale ostatnio bardzo się wystraszyliśmy, bo myślałem, że straciłem moje maleństwo i to też uświadomiło mi, jak ważna jest rodzina. 

-Rodzina Dean?-Kpiąco warknął.- A ty wiesz co to znaczy? Ty swoją zdradziłeś! Odszedłeś do tego chłystka i masz z nim bachora! I lepiej by było gdybyś go stracił! Nawet nie wiesz, jak przerąbane będziesz miał, gdy się urodzi! Nie masz nawet pojęcia jaki to jest obowiązek!

-Cas mi ze wszystkim pomoże. A to wciąż twój wnuczek.- Zszokowały go sowa ojca. Wiedział, że nie jest ucieszony, ale żeby życzyć mu czegoś takiego? Łzy zaczęły napływać mu do oczu, ale bardziej ze złości, niż ze smutku, czuł gniew, był wściekły, że John dalej jest taki uparty, nie widzi swoich błędów. W ogóle nie dba o nikogo, oprócz siebie. Wciąż jest zaślepiony sowimi chorymi ideami.

-To jest bękart, nie mój wnuk.-Zaśmiał się, czym jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczył Omegę.- Nie zaakceptuje wnuka z nieprawego łoża! Pora byś to wreszcie zrozumiał! I nigdy nie pogodzę się z tym, co zrobiłeś! Dbałem o ciebie tyle czasu! Teraz mam gdzieś ciebie, tego twojego Alfę i bachora. Nie jesteś już moim synem! Tylko dziwką, która dała dupy pierwszemu lepszemu Alfie!-Wytknął go palcem.- A teraz wynocha! Przeszkadzasz mi w oglądaniu serialu.- John usiadł wygodnie i nie zważając na rozgoryczonego i ze łzami w oczach syna, spokojnie oglądał jakąś podrzędną telenowelę, popijając piwo.

-Wiesz, myślałem, że może w końcu coś do ciebie zaczęło docierać, ale najwidoczniej jesteś większym skurwielem niż myślałem! Chciałem odzyskać ojca! Dziadka dla mojego dziecka! Ale teraz widzę, że tylko marnotrawiłem mój czas!- Dean wykrzyczał ojcu wszystkie swoje żale, a ten nawet nie obrzucił go wzrokiem. Dean wściekły wyszedł z domu, trzaskając drzwiami. Wyszedł do ogródka przed domem i szybkim krokiem skierował się ku domu Castiela. Sam wypadł za nim. Krzyknął jego imię i Dean zatrzymał się.

-Dean! - Chciał jakoś załagodzić sytuację, ale sam nawet nie wiedział, jak.- W porządku?

-Nie Sam, nie jest w porządku. Jestem wściekły! 

-Dean, przepraszam, że wprowadziłem zamęt. Nie chciałem, po prostu, chciałem, żebyś wiedział.- Czuł się winny całej tej sytuacji.

-Nie mam pretensji do ciebie. Mam do siebie. Jestem głupi, że przyleciałem tu z podpalonym ogonem i chciałem się płaszczyć! Mam tego już dość! Castiel mnie uprzedzał i było go słuchać! Cholera, jestem takim idiotą!

-Dean, tęsknisz za tatą i to dlatego.- Próbował pogłaskać go po ramieniu, ale nie udało mu się to, bo Dean rozemocjonowany gestykulował.

-Nie, już nie tęsknię. Mam go w dupie, jak i wszystko. Potrzebuję odpocząć.

-Jasne, idź, ale gdyby coś się działo, proszę dzwoń do mnie, zawsze ci pomogę.

-Wiem, dziękuję…- Dean odmrukną ł i poszedł w stronę domu. Wszedł do środka i trzasnął drzwiami. Castiel podskoczył, gdy usłyszał wściekłego Deana.

-Dean…? Kochanie?- Wstał z kanapy i podszedł do wściekłego Omegi.

-No… Mów.- Stanął i założył ręce na piersi.

-O co ci chodzi?- Próbował mieć łagodny głos, by dodatkowo nie rozwścieczać Omegi.

-No powiedz:" A nie mówiłem". Wiem, że masz na to ochotę.

-Nie, kochanie.-Podszedł bliżej.- Co się tam stało? Wszystko dobrze?- Próbował pogłaskać go po policzku, ale ten się odsunął.

-Pokłóciłem się z nim, a co się miało stać?!- Castiel spróbował go przytulić, ale Dean go odepchnął.- Mam wszystkiego dość. Zostaw mnie.- Wściekły warknął i poszedł na górę do sypialni. 

Castiel musiał przyznać, że dawno nie widział go tak wściekłego. Bardziej spodziewał się, że John potraktuje go okropnie, a on rozpłacze się i przybiegnie do niego, by się przytulić i wyżalić, jak zawsze robił. Był Omegą, więc nic dziwnego, że tak się zachowywał, ale teraz go zaskoczył, był nawet nie wkurzony, tylko wściekły. W dodatku stronił teraz nie tylko od ojca, ale od wszystkich ludzi, łącznie ze swoim Alfą. Nie chciał rozmawiać ani się przytulić, czuł teraz tylko żal i złość, więc Cas wolał dać mu chwilę, by ochłonął, nie zbliżał się do niego, dał mu przestrzeń, której on teraz potrzebował. 

Jednak ta chwilka zaczęła się przedłużać. Minęła pora obiadu, a Dean nawet nie wyściubił nosa z sypialni, gdzie się zamknął. Castiel nie chciał dodatkowo denerwować Deana, nie chciał wchodzić do niego, ale stwierdził, że nie może być głodny, to nie służy ani jemu, ani maleństwu. Przyszykował pięknie pachnącą zupę pomidorową i posypał startym serem. Ułożył miskę razem z kilkoma krakersami i łyżką na tacy i poszedł do sypialni. Już przed drzwiami wyczuł zapach zdenerwowania i gniewu. Zapukał, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył Omegę leżącą na łóżku, odwróconą plecami do wejścia. 

-Przyniosłem ci zupy… Masz ochotę?- Spytał, ale Dean ani nie drgnął.- Wiem, że jesteś wkurzony i nie chcesz z nikim teraz rozmawiać i ja to szanuję… Ale musisz coś jeść… 

-Wyjdź, nie chcę niczego.- Odwarknął, nie odwracając się.

-Zjedz to proszę… Jeśli nie chcesz zrobić tego dla mnie czy dla siebie, to zrób to dla maleństwa. Nie może być głodne.- Położył tacę na łóżku i powoli się wycofał do drzwi.- Jeśli będziesz chciał, to przyjdź do mnie. Ja poczekam… Bardzo cię kocham.- Dodał wychodząc.

Jednak do wieczora Dean nie wyszedł. Castiel zastanawiał się, co dzieje się w sypialni, ale grzecznie się do niej nie zbliżał. Wiedział, że jeśli będzie nachalny, to Dean jeszcze bardziej się wkurzy. Musiał uszanować jego zachowanie. Był w sumie pewien, że ta złość to także wynik jego buzujących podczas ciąży hormonów. Już rano, gdy upuścił mleko, to najpierw wściekły nakrzyczał na roztłuczoną na ziemi butelkę, a potem się rozpłakał. Castiela bardziej rozbawiła ta sytuacja niż zmartwiła. Wiedział, że Omegi mają prawo do humorków, zachcianek, dlatego był spokojny. Teraz na pewno też jego złość została dodatkowo spotęgowana przez hormony. Wiedział też, że lepiej nie wchodzić rozemocjonowanemu Omedze w drogę.

Zdecydował, że spać będzie na kanapie. Miał tam poduszki i koc. Przemęczy się tę jedną noc, a Dean jutro wstanie i znów będzie uśmiechnięty, radosny, zapomni o wszystkim i będzie jego Deanem. 

Jednak tak się nie stało. Castiel obudził się późno, bo przez pierwsze godziny nie mógł zasnąć na niewygodnej kanapie. Usnął dopiero nad ranem. Gdy się obudził, poczuł okropny ból pleców i karku. Przeklął tragiczną kanapę i podniósł się. Dalej nie widział nigdzie Omegi. Nie wiedział, czy powinien wchodzić do sypialni, ale poczuł, że to pomału staje się irracjonalne. Podszedł do sypialni zapukał. 

-No co znów?!- Dean krzyknął.

-Wszystko dobrze?-Zignorował wciąż obecny gniew Omegi.

-Daj mi spokój.

-Dean wyjdź w końcu. Ile tam będziesz siedział?- Po tych słowach drzwi otworzyły się. W nich stanął Dean. Zmęczony i wciąż nieprzychylnie nastawiony do Alfy.- Dean…- Chłopak jednak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Przeszedł koło niego i wszedł do łazienki, Castiela zamurowało. Dean jeszcze nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. I musiał przyznać, że jemu to zachowanie działało na nerwy. Poczekał, aż ten wyjdzie z łazienki, ale i wtedy Dean przeszedł obojętnie.- No porozmawiasz ze mną czy nie?!- Podniósł głos 

-Nie chce o niczym rozmawiać!- Wszedł znów do sypialni i zatrzasnął drzwi. Castiel jednak nie dał się zbyć. Wszedł do środka.- Zostaw mnie.

-Nie. Co z tobą? Ja ci nic nie zrobiłem! - Wrzasnął, bo dość miał już tej idiotycznej sytuacji.

-Daj mi spokój! -Usiadł na łóżku.- Chce być sam! Nie umiesz tego zrozumieć?! 

-Rozumiem, że chcesz pobyć sam, ale ile można… Zachowujesz się jak rozwydrzone dziecko!

-Tak?! To czemu mnie stąd nie wyrzucisz, skoro masz mnie dość?! To twój dom! Powiedz słowo, a wyjdę.- Jąkał się, płacząc.

-Dean, nie pleć głupot! Rozumiem, że możesz być wkurzony, że hormony ci szaleją, ale…

-Hormony?- Castiel poczuł, że nadepnął na minę.- Więc dla ciebie jestem niestabilnym emocjonalnie, wkurzającym cię ciężarem…? Tak?

-Dean, co ty pieprzysz?! Nie!-Cas sięgnął dłonią do jego twarzy, jednak ten się odsunął i żachnął. 

-Ta jasne! 

-Dean, posłuchaj.- Ukląkł ciężko przy Deanie.- Bardzo cię kocham i nie chcę byś cierpiał i się zamartwiał. Nie mam ci nic za złe, pójdę sobie, ty ochłoń i jak już będziesz gotowy, ja jestem.- Castiel wstał powoli, obolały po nocy na niewygodnej kanapie. 

-Co ci się stało?- Zapytał zmartwiony, widząc jak Castiel rusza głową, by rozpracować obolałe mięśnie.

-Nic, nasza kanapa jest niewygodna.- Odburknął i wyszedł. Czuł, że po tej rozmowie, która miała pomóc, jeszcze bardziej ich skłóciła. Castiel zszedł na dół i sięgnął po whisky. Nie było jeszcze nawet dwunastej, ale czuł, że musi się napić.

* * *

-Cholera!- Castiel zaklął i podniósł się z niewygodnej kanapy. Przetrzepał poduszkę i ułożył się na nowo. Dziś też nie było mu dane spać z Deanem w łóżku. Omega przez resztę dnia wyszedł tyko raz do łazienki i do kuchni. Wziął sobie resztki pieczeni i znów zamelinował się w sypialni. Castiel obserwował go, widać i czuć było, że Dean nie jest już wściekły, teraz raczej przybity, smutny. Miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby chciał się pogodzić, ale brakowało mu odwagi.

-Cas… Śpisz?- Szepnął Dean, który ni stąd ni z owąd pojawił się niedaleko kanapy, za plecami Castiela.

-Nie…- Podniósł się i przekręcił głowę do tylu, by widzieć Omegę. - Coś nie w porządku?

-Ja czuję się dobrze, ale…- Zestresowany Dean podszedł bliżej i uklęknął koło kanapy.- Przepraszam… Zachowywałem się okropnie, nie wiem co się ze mną stało… Byłem taki wściekły, nie umiałem sobie poradzić, przepraszam, że wyżyłem się na tobie, podczas, gdy ty chciałeś dobrze. Ostrzegałeś mnie, a ja jak ostatni naiwny kretyn, cię nie posłuchałem i poleciałem do ojca.

-Nie ukrywam, że trochę zabolało mnie to, co mówiłeś, było mi przykro, ale wiem, że nie chciałeś.- Podciągnął go i położył na sobie. Przytulił go, a Dean od razu się wtulił, z ulgą, że miedzy nimi wszystko dobrze. Od razu zapachniał spokojem i radością. Castiel lubił ten zapach. Zaciągnął się nim.- Powiesz mi kochanie, co dokładnie tam zaszło?

-Ojciec mnie zwyzywał i oskarżył, ze to wszystko przeze mnie. W sumie ma racje, ale niczego nie żałuje- Dodał, zanim Castiel zacząłby mówić, że to nie prawda. - Powiedział, ze lepiej by było jakbym stracił maleństwo.- Castiel napiął się a te słowa, jakby był gotów do skoku, by zatopić kły w karku znienawidzonego teścia.- Ale przynajmniej jest jedna dobra rzecz.- Zwrócił uwagę Alfy, który już obmyślał plan, jak tu się zemścić na ojczulku.- Wreszcie zrozumiałem, że mój ojciec to dupek i nie jest dla mnie ważny. Wcześniej miałem jeszcze jakeś skrupuły, tęskniłem, ale teraz już nie. Tylko ty, maluszek i Sam jesteście moją rodziną. No i twoi rodzice. Tylko was kocham. 

-Cieszę się, że w końcu to zrozumiałeś. -Pogłaskał go po włosach.- A teraz chodź tu do mnie, stęskniłem się za moim słodkim, milutkim Deanem.

-A ja za moim Alfą. I jeszcze raz przepraszam, to wszystko, co mówiłem w złości… To było głupie i chyba masz racje… Hormony mi szaleją…- Zaśmiał się.

-Już rano, jak nakrzyczałeś na mleko to, to wiedziałem. Między nami wszystko gra i chętnie przypieczętuje to całusem.- Dean uśmiechnął si i ochoczo pocałował go.

-A chcesz całusa tylko w usta? - Zapytał, gdy się odsunął. Potarł biodrami i Castiel aż podskoczył.

-Jeśli już proponujesz, to …- Wsunął swoje biodra między nogi Deana i przycisnął jego krocze do swojego. 

-Chętnie ci wszytko wynagrodzę i to z nawiązką.- Uśmiechnął się i zaczął ściągać z siebie spodnie od piżamy. -Twoja Omega się za tobą stęskniła.

-A myślisz, że twoja Alfa nie? Mam ogromną ochotę troszkę się z tobą pobawić.- Chwycił go za pośladki i spróbował przepchnąć pod siebie.

-O nie…- Dean pochylił się. -Ja się tobą zajmę.- Dean zaczął nerwowo szarpać za bokserki Castiela. Cas podniósł się nieco. Dean zdjął mu je tylko na uda, nie mógł się go już doczekać. Aż znajdzie się w nim i wreszcie go pokocha.

-Chcesz być na górze?- Cas jednak nie dał się tak łatwo ponieść.- Miałeś się nie przemęczać…

\- Jak raz będę na górze, to nic mi się nie stanie.-Dean uśmiechnął się i pocałował Alfę. Cas przytrzymał jego szyje dłonią, całował go zażarcie przez dłuższą chwilę. Dean sięgnął miedzy ich ciała w poszukiwaniu czegoś czego najbardziej teraz pragnął. -Cas! Daj mi go już! - Cas zaśmiał się i puścił go. Dean wyprostował się i złapał Alfę, nabił się na niego i usiadł na jego biodrach. Ruszał się szybko, a Cas trzymając ręce na jego biodrach pomagał mu się poruszać. Dean skakał szybko, dysząc ostatkami sił. Pragnął tylko poczuć Alfę w sobie, jak dochodzi w nim, zalewa go ciepłą cieczą. 

* * *

 

-Zmęczyłeś się?- Cas zapytał troskliwie, gdy Dean zszedł już z niego i ułożył się przy jego boku. Leżał z głową na jego piersi, uspokajając oddech.

-Trochę, ale nic mi nie jest.- Dean przeciągnął się trochę.- Chodźmy na górę do sypialni. Musisz się wyspać po tej koszmarnej nocy na kanapie.

-Jestem za.- Wstał powoli, a potem chwycił zaskoczonego Deana na ręce i zaniósł do sypialni. - Śpij dobrze.- Castiel ułożył go na łóżku.

-Ty także.- Cas położył się na swojej połowie i przytulił Omegę do siebie.

* * *

Castiel przebudził się i sięgnął po leżące nieopodal ciało. Jednak poczuł tylko skotłowaną pościel. Podniósł się i rozejrzał. Nie zauważył nigdzie Deana, więc postanowił wstać. Zszedł na dół i zobaczył nikłe światło w kuchni. Skierował się tam. Zobaczył postać Deana w samych bokserkach, pałaszującego łyżką lody przy otwartej lodówce.

-A ty tu co?- Zapytał rozbawiony. Dean stanął przyłapany z łyżką w budzi i oczami sarny złapanej w świetle reflektorów.

-Cas…- Wybełkotał i wyciągnął łyżkę z ust. - Czemu nie śpisz?

-Obudziłem się i cię nie było. Jak miałeś znów ochotę na lody, to było powiedzieć, poszedłbym po nie dla ciebie.

-Byłeś zmęczony, a po za tym chciałem, żebyś się wyspał po tej nocy na kanapie.- Cas pokiwał głową i podszedł do Omegi. Objął go i położył brodę na jego głowie. - Hmm?- Mruknął pytająco, kierując łyżkę z lodami w stronę Alfy. Cas szybko ściągnął trochę lodów na palec i ubrudził słodką masą nos Omegi. Dean odskoczył zdziwiony i rozbawiony.-Cas!

-No co?- Spytał i zlizał lody z jego nosa. -I już.- Dean jednak nie dał tak łatwo za wygraną. Chwycił kolejną porcję i w zemście umazał nią pierś Alfy. Cas zatrząsnął się, a Dean uśmiechnął się.

-O… O przepraszam…- Mówił śmiejąc się i rozcierając topniejącą ciecz na jego skórze. - Jestem taki niezdarny…- Cas zaśmiał się, chwycił go i posadził go na blacie kuchennym. Dean wciąż uśmiechnięty, pochylił się i zlizał to ze skóry Alfy. Cas przyglądał się temu z zaciekawieniem.- Pysznie smakujesz…-Oblizał się. 

-Dean…- Odebrał mu pudełko i ucałował go w ślad na szyi, który zrobił kilka godzin temu. -Jeszcze chwila i zerżnę cię tu i teraz.- Zagroził.

-Tak?- Rzucił się, by dosięgnął pudełka z lodami, które trzymał Castiel. Ten jednak był szybszy i odsunął go poza zasięg Omegi. 

-Ty naprawdę chcesz, żebym się porządnie za ciebie zabrał…- Castiel oparł się po obu stronach Omegi i spojrzał na niego takim wzrokiem, że przez Deana przeleciał dreszcz.-Chyba za dużo ci wolno, Omego.

-To może mi przypomnisz, jaka powinna by grzeczna Omega?- Castiel uśmiechnął się i chętnie mu pokazał. Nawet w kilku pozycjach i na kilku płaskich powierzchniach kuchni. Cas czuł, że Dean na długo jeszcze zapamięta tę "lekcję".


	49. Jeszcze będzie wiele takich wspaniałych dni…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, to nareszcie nowy rozdział. Bardzo przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, no ale matury... Teraz zakończyłam już wszystkie egzaminy i powracam do pisania :) Postaram się dodawać rozdziały jak najczęściej :)

_Grudzień_

-Tak mamo… Tak mamo… Mhm…- Castiel przytakiwał Becky przez telefon, chodząc po salonie. Dean przyglądał się mu z zaciekawieniem. Cas spojrzał na niego, wywrócił oczami i zrobił gest "paplania" dłonią. Dean uśmiechnął się.- Dobrze, będziemy na was czekać. Pa mamo.-Rozłączył się.

-I jak?- Zapytał Dean, nakrywając kocem już lekko wypukły brzuch. Ostatnimi czasy zaokrąglił się dość znacznie. Dean aż się zdziwił, że tak szybko, ale cieszył się. Wciąż go głaskał, mówił do niego, opowiadał. Rozpieszczał się ku uciesze Castiela. Dużo spał, odpoczywał, jadł, spełniał każdą zachciankę maleństwa. Był z siebie bardzo dumny, bo udało mu się przytyć aż 4 kilogramy. Zabijał czas także ucząc się. Kilka razy w tygodniu miał lekcje w domu z nauczycielami, zadawali mu zadania, lekcje, których musiał się nauczyć. Czuł, że to był naprawdę świetny pomysł, by kontynuował naukę w domu. Uczył się na spokojnie, chciał być przygotowany do egzaminów. Postanowił, że do nich przystąpi. Tyle lat nauki nie powinno pójść na marne. Przestał już się wstydzić swojego stanu, że widać po nim ciąże. Wcześniej trochę to ukrywał przed światem, bo w końcu był jeszcze mody, a już z brzuchem, ale teraz dorósł już do tej świadomości, wiedział, że to cud, że ma to maleństwo w brzuchu, że rośnie zdrowo. Teraz nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby pewnie i bez wstydu wrócić do szkoły na egzaminy. Nie będzie przejmował się wścibskimi, pełnymi odrazy spojrzeniami i niemiłymi komentarzami. 

-Zaprosiłem mamę na święta. Przyjedzie razem z tatą na wigilijny obiad, ale nie zostaną na noc, bo jeszcze jadą do cioci Amary, siostry mojego taty, która mieszka w Kansas City.

-A Lucyfer?- Dean zapytał. Alfa był bratem Castiela, więc mógł pojawić się na wigilii.

-Mama mówi, że po tym, co się stało, spakował się i wyjechał do Europy, ponoć do Niemiec, więc nie będzie go w święta. -Dean pokiwał tylko głową, nie mógł ukrywać, że ucieszył się z tej nowiny, ulżyło mu.- Czyli podsumowując, my, moi rodzice i twój brat? A John?

-Nie chce go widzieć.- Dean od razu, pewnie odpowiedział. Po tym wszystkim, stracił do ojca resztki sentymentu, teraz nie był mu już do niczego potrzebny, był zbędny, jeśli jest jaki jest, to Dean go nie potrzebuje, ma ukochaną Alfę, brata, teściów, przyjaciół. 

-W porządku. - Usiadł na kanapie.- To trzeba iść na zakupy, kupić indyka, dynię na ciasto… - Zaczął wyliczać.- No i jakieś prezenty.

-Trzeba kupić coś dla twoich rodziców.-Stwierdził. 

-Dla taty wystarczy jakiś krawat, a mamie jakąś biżuterię. - Odpowiedział szybko. - A dla Sammyego? - Cas przysunął się do fotela i ukląkł obok.

-Może jakąś książkę?- Zapytał nieśmiało.

-Tylko książkę? Który dzieciak marzy o książce pod choinkę? Może jakąś grę, albo coś takiego? Mieliście w domu konsolę?

-Wiesz dobrze, że żyliśmy skromnie.- Powiedział z lekkim smutkiem.

-Załatwię to, obiecuję, że prezent mu się spodoba.- Uśmiechnął się.- A co ty chcesz?

-Ja? Ja nic nie chcę, dużo pieniędzy wydajesz już na mnie na co dzień.

-Ale Dean, jako twój Alfa powinienem cię obsypywać miłością, prezentami.- Położył głowę na kolanach Omegi, blisko jego brzucha.-Naprawdę, mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję i więcej.- Nie dał się nabrać na te cudowne niebeskie oczy.

-No już dobrze…- Wziął jego rękę, pocałował jej wierzch i przytulił do swojego policzka. -Cieszę się, że mogę te święta spędzić z wami. Parę miesięcy temu, gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że znajdę miłość swojego życia, będę miał z nim dziecko i zamieszkają u mnie, to bym nie uwierzył.

-Ja też tego nie przewidziałem.- Uśmiechnął się Dean.

-Żałujesz czegoś?- Zapytał nagle Castiel, zupełnie wybijając tym Deana.

-Czego mam żałować? Tego, że mam wspaniałego Alfę, który mnie kocha, że jestem z nim w ciąży i mam milion razy lepsze życie, niż dotychczas? Jedyne czego żałuje, to tego, że mam takiego ojca i że przez tyle czasu dawałem się mu wykorzystywać, że byłem tak ślepo do niego przywiązany.

-Wiem, że to twój tata, ale cieszę się, że w końcu to zrozumiałeś.- Położył głowę na jego kolanach, tyłem do niego. Dean głaskał go po czarnych, gęstych włosach. - Wiesz, boję się myśleć, co by było, gdyby… Nam się nie udało, albo stracilibyśmy maleństwo…

-Nie myśl o tym.- Przerwał mu i przestał na chwilę głaskać.- Liczy się tylko to, co tu i teraz.- Cas obrócił się przodem do niego.

-Jak dobrze mieć taką mądrą Omegę.- Uśmiechnął się i przymknął oczy, gdy Dean znów zaczął go głaskać.

-Myślę, że powinienem zadzwonić do Lisy, od jakiegoś czasu się nie kontaktowaliśmy. Muszę zapytać, jak ona sobie tam radzi. 

-Masz rację, zadzwoń. Jestem pewien, że Matt dobre o nią zadbał, jest samotny, ma dużo czasu, a z resztą wspomniałem mu, że Lisa potrzebuje spokoju, odpoczynku, na pewno jej tego dostarczył. To naprawdę spoko facet.

* * *

-Hej Lisa.- Dean wybrał numer i usiadł na parapecie przy oknie. Czekając na połączenie, oglądał pięknie padający za oknem śnieg.

-Dean! Co za zbieg okoliczności, dziś wieczorem miałam do ciebie dzwonić. Co u ciebie? Jak się czujesz?

-Bardzo dobrze. Już nie wymiotuje, miewam zachcianki, humory, ale Cas dzielnie je znosi.- Zaśmiał się.- Brzuch mi już nawet trochę urósł. Castiel nie może się odkleić od niego. Ciągle się przytula, szepcze coś. Jest mega uroczy…- Dean aż się rozmarzył.- Ale dość o mnie, co u ciebie? Jak ty się czujesz? Zaaklimatyzowałaś się już?

-Tak. Jest świetnie, już prawie zapomniałam o tym wszystkim, co się stało. -Powiedziała szczerze, uśmiechając się. - Oczywiście Ben i dziecko są i zawsze będą w moim sercu, ale teraz mam nowe życie.

\- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. A rodzice? Kontaktowałaś się z nimi?- Dean przesunął palcem po zaparowanej szybie okna. 

-Nie i nie mam zamiaru. -Odpowiedziała szybko z pewnością w głosie.- Skrzywdzili mnie i nigdy im tego nie wybaczę.

-A jak Matt? Zajął się tobą? Jaki jest?- Zalał ją lawiną pytań.

-Bardzo miły. Polubiliśmy się. Mieszkam u niego w hotelu. Ciągle mi pomaga. Dba o mnie. Przychodzi do mnie, na początku nawet przynosił mi śniadanie do pokoju, nie chciał bym pracowała, ale powiedziałam, że nie mogę siedzieć bezczynnie na jego garnuszku. Pracuję sobie na spokojnie na recepcji, czasem zaniosę jakiś obiad do pokoju… To miła, niezbyt męcząca praca. Matt nie pozwala mi się przepracowywać. -Mówiła spokojnie, jakby tak melancholijnie.-Ostatnio zabrał mnie na zakupy, kupił mi trochę ubrań. Gdy mnie odebrał na lotnisku, to nie mógł uwierzyć, że przyjechałam tylko z jedną małą walizką. 

-A powiedziałaś mu już o tym, co cię spotkało?-Zapytał delikatnie.

-Nie, na razie jeszcze nie. -Westchnęła cicho.- On też nie wypytuje, bo widzi, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Wiesz, wole mieć u niego czystą kartę. Zależy mi na nim i nie chcę, by mnie postrzegał przez pryzmat kościoła i tego, co mnie spotkało. Jest bardzo miły, taki troskliwy…

\- Liz, czy ty się nim czasem nie zauroczyłaś?- Powiedział sugestywnie, a Lisa na chwilę umilkła.

-No…Nie będę ci kłamać.- Zaśmiała się.- Jest bardzo przystojny, miły, troskliwy, no i seksowny. -Zachichotała.- Od bardzo dawna nikt się tak o mnie nie troszczył. Nie licząc was oczywiście. Ostatnio nawet chciał mnie zaprosić na kolację, ale wiesz… Trochę spanikowałam, powiedziałam, że nie jestem jeszcze gotowa i go spławiłam… Wystraszyłam się, od dawna nie byłam na randce, a rany jeszcze nie do końca się zabliźniły…

-Rozumiem, że się boisz, ale trzymam za ciebie kciuki. Jeśli poczujesz się gotowa, to uderzaj do niego. Z tego co słyszę, to ty też mu się podobasz. 

-Niby czemu?- Zapytała, jakby naprawdę nie rozumiała. Dean wiedział, że jest mocno zmęczona psychicznie, potrzebuje odpoczynku i że ostatnie, o czym teraz myśli to związek, ale jeśli nadarza się okazja…

-Jest wolny, opiekuje się tobą… Alfy, kiedy tak dbają o Omegę, to dla nich coś znaczy. Nie bez powodu wziął cię pod swoje skrzydła. Kiedy się tobą zajmuje, to się do ciebie zbliża, może mieć cię blisko. 

-To wszystko pewnie dlatego, że wy go prosiliście…- Stwierdziła, jeszcze nie dowierzając.

-My prosiliśmy tylko o zakwaterowanie i prace dla ciebie. Reszta to jego wolna wola. Jak chcesz, to mogę napuścić na niego Casa, podpyta go i dam ci pewność, byś się nie zawiodła.

-Nie. Nie mieszaj go w to. Niech to się samo toczy. Z resztą to tylko takie gadanie. 

-Lisa, zasługujesz na miłość, jeśli poczujesz, że coś miedzy wami jest, to idź w to. Cas opowiadał mi o tym Mattcie, to dobry facet, troskliwy i porządny Alfa. Po tych wszystkich cierpieniach powinnaś mieć kogoś na kim się oprzesz, na kim możesz polegać.

-Wiesz dobrze, że nie takie łatwe…

-Wiem, Lis… -Dean westchnął- Ale ja w was wierze. A jaki masz w ogóle plany na święta? Bo wiesz, jeśli masz je spędzić sama, to daj mi chwilę i poproszę Castiela, by załatwił ci lot, albo inny transport…

-Nie, ja ma już plany…- Powiedziała, choć wiedziała, że to Deanowi nie da spokoju i będzie dopytywał.

-Tak…? A jakie?- Pojawił się podekscytowany ton Deana.

-Matt mnie zaprosił do siebie…-Szepnęła cicho, jakby zdradzała największą na świecie tajemnicę

-I ja dowiaduję się o tym teraz?! Nie no serio?! Ty masz jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości? On na ciebie leci! -Zaczął krzyczeć podekscytowany, aż Castiel zajrzał ukradkiem do pokoju. Widząc, że to tylko Omega emocjonuje się rozmową z Lisą, jest uśmiechnięty i pachnie dobrze, odszedł.

-No może masz rację…- Zachichotała.

-Masz tam pójść i dobrze się bawić. A potem zdać mi szczegółową relację.

-Dobrze… Dobrze…- Mówiła wyraźnie rozbawiona.

* * *

Na dzień przed świętami Castiel zabrał Deana na wielkie zakupy. Zakupili wszystkie produkty na świąteczny obiad, prezenty. Castiel z pomocą Deana wybrał kolczyki i naszyjnik dla mamy i krawat dla ojca. Spełnił też obietnicę odnośnie Sama. W sklepie komputerowym zakupił najnowszą konsolę i kilkanaście gier, które wybrał zgodnie ze wskazówkami Deana. Gdy wrócili Dean natychmiast zajął się pakowaniem prezentów w ozdobny papier, a Castiel gotowaniem. Gdy tylko Dean dołączył w kuchni, Castiel z trudem był w stanie skupić się na przyrządzaniu potraw. Będąc bardziej zainteresowanym ponętnym Omegą, nie omieszkał się oparzyć od patelni i upuścić kilka rzeczy. Dopóki Dean nie pocałował go i nie obiecał miłego wieczoru, Castiel nie zebrał się w sobie. 

Nie można sobie wyobrazić wspanialszej wigilii niż ta; w gronie rodziny, przy ukochanej Alfie, będąc w ciąży, móc oglądać piękny ogródek oprószony puszystym, białym śniegiem, jedząc przepyszne potrawy…

Rodzina Castiela przyjechała nieco wcześniej, bo jak stwierdzili, chcą się jak najdłużej nacieszyć synem, zięciem i ich wnuczkiem. Od wejścia nie odstępowali Deana na krok. Wypytywali, jak się czuje, czy z maluszkiem wszystko dobrze. Mimo, że Castiel często rozmawiał z rodzicami i wiedzieli wszystko z pierwszej ręki i z prędkością światła, to i tak wypytywali o dosłownie wszystko. Nawet mama nie podarowała sobie kilku intymnych pytań, jak tam ich pożycie, czy im się układa, czy ciąża coś zmieniła między nimi w tych sprawach. Dean spłoszył się nieco tymi pytaniami, ale kobieta przytuliła go i powiedziała, że nie ma czego się wstydzić, te sprawy są normalne, jak każde inne i z nią może mówić nawet o najintymniejszych sprawach. Zaproponowała nawet, że jeśli kiedyś chciałby się poradzić, miałby jakieś problemy, pytania, obawy, którymi nie chciałby się dzielić z Castielem, zawsze może do niej zadzwonić. Niech nie szuka w internecie, bo tylko poznajduje głupoty i się wystraszy. Niech dzwoni, pisze, ona zawsze służy radą, jako starsza stażem w związku i w tych sprawach. Dean bardzo podziękował, skłonny kiedyś skorzystać z oferty. Bardzo niewielu rzeczy wstydził się przed Castielem, ale był pewien, że niektórymi rzeczami, głupimi obawami lepiej się z Casem nie dzielić. Becky była dyskretna i nie wygadałaby o niczym synowi. Nie wyśmiałaby, nie komentowała, poradziłaby i pocieszyła.

Ciekawi dziadkowie maluszka nie omieszkali też poprosić Omegi, by ten pokazał, jak duży jest już brzuch, jak ich wnuczek szybko rośnie. Gdy tylko wstał i podniósł koszulkę, wszyscy uśmiechnęli się i stwierdzili, że rośnie, jak na drożdżach. Mama pogłaskała lekko wypukły brzuszek z uśmiechem.

Dzwonek do drzwi zaalarmował rodzinę. Dean zatrzymał Alfę, by nie wstawał. Skoro on już stał, to podszedł do drzwi i otworzył. 

-Sammy, cześć.- Wpuścił brata.

-Hej Dean.- Usłyszał głosy z salonu.- Rodzina Casa już przyjechała?

-Tak, troszkę wcześniej, rozbierz się, wejdź. Poznam cię.- Młodszy brat powiesił kurtkę i wszedł do salonu.- Kochani, to mój brat Sam. Sammy, to rodzice Casa, Becky i Chuck.

-Bardzo mi miło.- Chłopak wymienił uścisk dłoni z teściem brata, a potem szarmancko ucałował dłoń teściowej. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. 

Dean cieszył się, widząc rodzinę w komplecie. Wszyscy bardzo się polubili, kolacja minęła w niezwykle miłej atmosferze. Becky uradowana była z prezentu, przez resztę czasu siedziała w podarowanej jej biżuterii. Ale to nic w porównaniu radością Sama, gdy ten ujrzał swój prezent. Piszczał niczym dziecko, gdy zobaczył konsolę z całym naręczem gier. Dziękowaniom Sama nie było końca. Rodzice również nie omieszkali podarować kilka drobiazgów synowi i jego nowej rodzinie. Również pojawiło się wiele prezencików zawiniętych w papier w dziecięce wzorki. Choć szczeniaczek był jeszcze maleńki i daleko było do jego dnia narodzin, dostał wiele kolorowych ubranek, zabawek, pieluch i innych potrzebnych drobiazgów.

Dean, pomimo, że zarzekał się, iż nie chce żadnego prezentu, Castiel nie mógł się powstrzymać. Podał zaskoczonemu Deanowi prezencik. Dean otworzył je uśmiechnięty i spojrzał na pudełko, nie wiedząc, co właściwie trzyma.

-To detektor tętna płodu.- Pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami.- To urządzenie do słuchania serca dziecka w brzuchu

-Naprawdę?- Dean patrzył na pudełko, jak zaczarowany.

-Tak. Nie chciałeś prezentu, ale gdy tylko zobaczyłem to w internecie, to musiałem to kupić. 

To najlepszy prezent, jaki mogłeś mi dać. -Ucałował go i zaraz wrócił do wyjmowania urządzenia z pudełka. -Ale jak to działa? Będzie już słychać?

-Sprawdzałem w instrukcji i w twoim stadium ciąży już będzie dobrze słychać. -Wziął do ręki urządzenie i zaczął uruchamiać.- Chcesz spróbować?

-Tak! Możemy?- Zapytał, a rodzina z chęcią przytaknęła. Dean odsunął się trochę od stołu.

-Podwiń koszulkę, kochanie.- Dean zwinął materiał aż po żebra. Castiel wsunął jedną z słuchawek do ucha Omegi, a drugą do własnego, po czym włączył urządzenie i przysunął do brzucha. Dean aż podskoczył, gdy pierwszy raz usłyszał serce swojego maluszka. 

-O mój boże!- Dean westchnął. Usłyszał wyraźnie serduszko maleństwa i spojrzał na Casa. Ten uśmiechał się, przytrzymując palcami słuchawkę w uchu, by słyszeć jak najlepiej. Objął Omegę i ucałował w skroń.- Jak ślicznie…-Dean w sekundzie się rozpłakał. Cas przytulił go mocno, wiedząc, że to wszystko przez emocje i hormony. 

-Ciii, kochanie…- Wyszeptał mu na ucho. Starł kciukiem, spływającą po policzku łzę i pogłaskał delikatnie. Dean uśmiechnął się i zawstydził. Cała rodzina patrzyła a niego z rozczuleniem. 

-Dean, skarbie, mogę też posłuchać mojego wnuczka?- Dean pokiwał głową. Mama przysunęła krzesło blisko Omegi i dostała od syna słuchawkę. Wsłuchiwała się przez moment. Pogłaskała Omegę po włosach, po czym pochyliła się i bardzo delikatnie położyła dłoń na brzuchu.- Mój maleńki wnuczek… Będziesz miał super rodziców… Dziadków…I wujka...- Mówiła z rozczuleniem patrząc na rodzinę.- Zrobimy wszystko, żebyś był najszczęśliwszym szczeniaczkiem na świecie. A ty ładnie rośnij i bądź zdrowy.- Mówiła cichutko do brzucha.- Dean, kochanie, nie masz pojęcia, jak się cieszę. Nie mówię, że to, że mój syn się związał i w dodatku, że będzie miał dziecko nie było dla nie zaskoczeniem, bo było, ale gdy widzę was razem takich szczęśliwych, ciebie z brzuszkiem, to wiem, że mój syn nie mógł lepiej trafić. Jesteście tacy szczęśliwi, że gdy na was patrzę, to nie wiem, jakim cudem się na dobre nie rozkleiłam…- Zaśmiała się - A ty dziadku? Nie chcesz posłuchać swojego wnuczka?

-Już myślałem, że się przy tobie nie dorwę.

Zarówno Chuck, jak i Sammy z chęcią posłuchali serca maluszka. Podczas wigilii Becky jeszcze nie raz poprosiła, czy może posłuchać. Złożyli sobie życzenia, zjedli. Wieczorem niestety rodzice podziękowali i zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. Trudno było im się pożegnać, mama kilkukrotnie ściskała Deana, lecz zawsze coś ją jeszcze zatrzymywało. Dopiero, gdy ojciec wsiadł do samochodu i zatrąbił kilkukrotnie, Becky zdołała wreszcie wyjść. Sam także zaczął wychodzić, choć Dean przekonywał, że może jeszcze zostać, Ten postanowił jednak, że musi iść do ojca, by nie upił się w wigilię. Powinien spędzić z nim choć trochę czasu. Dean rozumiał to. On sam nie miał najmniejszej ochoty iść do ojca. Zapakował trochę jedzenia do pojemników. Podziękował mu za to, że przyszedł i wyściskał w progu, gdy ten wychodził. Gdy ten przechodził przez ulicę, Dean patrzył za nim, czy bezpiecznie dotrze do domu.

-Dean, kochanie… Zmarzniesz. -Castiel nakrył go kocem.

-Patrzę, czy Sam bezpiecznie dociera do domu.- Owinął się plecami i wtulił w pierś Alfy.

-Mieszka przez ulicę, nie martw się… Zobacz, już otwiera drzwi.- Wskazał. - A teraz chodź do środka. Siadaj sobie na kanapie, zrobię nam kakao.- Dean posłuszne usiadł przed kanapą, przy rozpalonym kominku, od którego biło miłe ciepło. Oparł się o sofę, skrzyżował nogi. Castiel podał mu kubek i usiadł obok. Dean narzucił na jego nogi część koca. Castiel objął go ramieniem i pozwolił Omedze się w niego wtulić. - Ciepło ci?- Cas zaczął opatulać go jeszcze bardziej.

-Tak, bardzo. - Dean nieco się odkopał. Cas jednak nie dał za wygraną i przykrył go znów.- Cas, zostaw… Naprawdę mi ciepło.- Okrył się trochę i pogłaskał Castiela po ręce. 

-No niech ci będzie…- Mruknął. -Dobrze się dziś bawiłeś?

-Tak, bardzo. Było wspaniale. Twoi rodzice są naprawdę kochani.

-Oj są. Pokochali cię, jak syna. Sama też bardzo polubili.

-Tak myślisz? -Dopytał, choć sam też tak czuł.

-Tak, mama jest tobą oczarowana. Tata też, ale on jest akurat słaby w okazywaniu uczuć. 

-Zauważyłem…- Stwierdził.

-Bardzo się cieszę, że to wszystko już tak fajnie się poukładało. Ty, twój ojciec, moi rodzice, Lisa… Wreszcie trochę spokoju po tych kilku burzliwych miesiącach.-Odetchnął z ulgą.

-Zgadzam się. 

-Aż mam ochotę zatańczyć. - Zaszczebiotał.- Chodź.- Wstał i podał mu rękę.

-Ale ja nie umiem…-Próbował się wymigać.

-To cię nauczę… -Dean spojrzał nerwowo.- Spokojnie, nie startujemy od razu w konkursie tańca, podreptamy sobie. Jak mówi moja mama podeptamy kapustę. -Zaśmiał się.- Chodź.- Dean niechętnie podał mu dłoń i wstał powoli. Castiel sięgnął do stojącego nieopodal laptopa i włączył jakąś spokojną, powolną muzykę. -Mogę prosić?- Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. Dean chwycił ją i pozwolił się przyciągnąć do gorącego ciała Alfy. Cas objął go i zaczął tańczyć. Dean nieudolnie próbował się dopasować. Castiel poczuł na stopie ciężar.

-Przepraszam…- Dean patrzył pod nogi, ale i tak nadepnął na Castiela. Ten chwycił go za podbródek i podciągnął do góry. Złapał jego zmieszany wzrok i pocałował w czubek nosa.

-Nic nie szkodzi. Nie stresuj się. Wsłuchaj się w muzykę i pozwól się prowadzić. Dean powoli łapał kroki, nadepnął jeszcze kilka razy Castielowi na stopę, ale Cas tak się uśmiechał, że Dean wiedział, że nic nie szkodzi. Cas obracał nimi, sprawiał, że Dean robił zgrabne piruety, a potem łapał go blisko siebie, by móc tańczyć, przytulonym do Omegi.

Kiedy utwór się skończył, Castiel ukłonił się przed Deanem. Ten zarumienił się i ucałował Alfę. Kiedy usiedli znów przed kominkiem, Dean troszkę zdyszany położył głowę na alfim ramieniu i przymknął oczy.

\- Jesteś zmęczony?- Castiel zapytał, troskliwie nakrywając ich ( a zwłaszcza Deana) kocem.

-Odrobinkę, ale nie chcę jeszcze iść spać.- Powiedział to, ale jego organizm sam sobie zaprzeczył. Ziewnął, zasłaniając się usta dłonią.

-Ale kłamczuch…- Cas pstryknął go w nos. 

-Nie chcę, by ten wspaniały dzień się już kończył.- Mówił cicho.

-Jeszcze będzie wiele takich wspaniałych dni…- Zapewnił, głaszcząc gęste blond włosy.

-Wiem, ale to, jak dziś usłyszałem serce maleństwa… - Na samo wspomnienie iskierki pojawiły się w jego oczach.

-Wiem kochanie, co czułeś. To było coś niezwykłego.- Zgodził się. Dla niego również było to niesamowite uczucie, pierwszy raz usłyszeć serce swojego dziecka. Pierwszego szczeniaczka.

-Sprawiłeś mi tym prezentem tak wiele radości… A ja nie mam nic dla ciebie.-Dean posmutniał. Prosił Alfę, by nic mu nie kupował i był przekonany, że Cas dotrzymał obietnicy. Teraz było mu głupio, powinien był zrobić coś dla Alfy, kupić… Cokolwiek… 

-Jak to nie? Ty masz dla mnie najwspanialszy prezent.-Pogłaskał z troską pod materiałem koszulki lekko wypukły brzuch.- Jeszcze sobie na niego poczekam kilka miesięcy, ale warto…


	50. Lisa's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział w całości poświęcony Lisie, jej przeszłości, stracie i nowemu życiu. Serdecznie zapraszam :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak zauważyliście, to już 50 rozdział! Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak rozrósł się ten ff. Cieszę się także, że tak wielu z was się on podoba. :) Dziękuję, że jesteście ze mną, czytacie tę moją historyjkę i pozostawiacie po sobie komentarze kudosiki :* Dziękuje wam i pozdrawiam :*

-To będzie 74$.- Alfa przy kasie mruknął i odebrał od Lisy banknoty. 

-Do widzenia.- Lisa z trudem podniosła 6 ogromnych siat z zakupami i ruszyła do drzwi. Był upalny czerwcowy dzień. Rodzice zaproszeni zostali przez mistrza Crowleya na biesiadę w siedzibie kościoła. Lisa natomiast dostała jak zwykle kilka prac i zadań. Po posprzątaniu domu, wyszła na zakupy. Zabrała ze sobą długą listę produktów do kupienia i ruszyła do sklepu, kilka przecznic od jej domu. 

Gdy tylko wyszła ze sklepu, gorący powiew buchnął w jej twarz. Westchnęła zrezygnowana i ruszyła w stronę domu. Była już naprawdę zmęczona, a siatki przyciągały ją do ziemi niczym kamienie. Przechodząc przez pasy zlękłą się, gdy czerwony chevrolet zahamował tuż przed nią. Wystraszona upadła, rozrzucając produkty z reklamówek. Młody, wysoki brunet wysiadł przerażony z samochodu i podbiegł.

-Przepraszam, nic pani nie jest? - Ukląkł przy niej i podał jej dłoń. Chwyciła ją i podniosłą się do siadu. -Bardzo przepraszam, nie zauważałem cię. Wszystko dobrze?

-Tak. W porządku.- Lisa była oszołomiona. Pozwoliła podciągnąć się. Schyliła się, by zacząć zbierać zakupy. Zaczekaj, ja to zrobię. Wyprostowała się i zawróciło się jej w głowie. -Na pewno wszystko dobrze? Jest pani blada.- Mężczyzna zadawał pytania, trzymając ją za ramię. -Proszę się oprzeć.- Wskazał maskę samochodu i posadził ją na niej. Pozbierał szybko zakupy i wrzucił na tylne siedzenie. -Podwiozę panią. Dokąd pani idzie?

-Ja nie… Poradzę sobie sama.- Oszołomiona poprawiała sobie spódniczkę i rozmasowała obolałe ramie.

-Nie, nie mogę pani puścić w takim stanie. Proszę.- Chwycił ją za ramię i pomógł wsiąść na przednie siedzenie. - Dokąd panią zawieźć? 

-Mieszkam niedaleko. Cztery przecznice stąd.- Wskazała kierunek.- Chłopak wsiadł i odjechał szybko, bo za nimi zrobił się już spory sznureczek aut. 

-Tak w ogóle jestem Ben.- Chłopak podał jej dłoń, starając się nie spuszczać wzroku z drogi.

-Lisa.- Uścisnęła jego dłoń. Chłopak widząc, że dziewczynie wciąż jest słabo i gorąco. Podkręcił klimatyzację. -Proszę skręcić tutaj.- Chłopak wykonał polecenie.

-Może jednak będzie lepiej, jeśli zawiozę cię do szpitala? Jesteś taka blada. –Stwierdził, patrząc na nią zmartwiony.

-Nie, nie mogę. Proszę mnie tutaj wysadzić. Mieszkam niedaleko.- Już zaczęła chwytać za klamkę.

-Nie, zawiozę panią prosto pod dom i pomogę wnieść zakupy. Proszę, czuję się winny, że tak cię przestraszyłem.- Uśmiechnął się grzecznie.

-Ale pan, jako Alfa nie powinien…- Poprawiała niesforny kosmyk ciemnych włosów, zakładając go za ucho. Kościół od lat wszczepiał w jej psychikę przekonanie, że Omegi są nic nie warte, tylko Alfy się liczą, mają prawo decydować, a Omegi mają być im bezwarunkowo posłuszne. Ten chłopak nie wyglądał na wierzącego, może nawet nie miał pojęcia o kościele, o panujących tam zasadach i czuł się po prostu winny i chciał pomóc. 

-Nie pan, tylko Ben. A po za tym właśnie to ty jesteś delikatną Omegą i kobietą, więc powinienem ci pomóc. - Lisa choć wpojony miała zupełnie inny pogląd na tę sytuację, przytaknęła. 

-To już tutaj. -Mężczyzna zatrzymał samochód i pomógł jej wysiąść. Następnie sięgnął na tylne siedzenie i zabrał siatki. Lisa otworzyła dom i wpuściła go. -Proszę tutaj położyć. Dziękuję

-Nie musisz dziękować, to i tak wszystko moja wina. Jeszcze raz bardzo cię przepraszam.- Podszedł do niej bliżej i spojrzał w dół w jej brązowe oczy.

-W porządku. Nic wielkiego się nie stało.- Mówiła nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. 

-Ale na pewno mogę cię tak zostawić? -Po kryjomu zaciągnął się wonią zaskoczonej i zmieszanej Omegi. Czuł, że dziewczyna trochę głupio czuje się w tej sytuacji, ale nie jest ona dla niej znów tak okropna. Wyczuł w jej woni tą delikatną nutkę ekscytacji, jakby pierwszy raz stała tak blisko Alfy.

-Tak… Tak…- Spuściła wzrok.

-Może wymienilibyśmy się numerami telefonów?- Wykonał pierwszy krok.

-Numerami?- Zapytała zdziwiona.

-Gdybyś jednak potrzebowała pomocy, albo mógłbym się na coś przydać…- Albo wyciągnąć cię na randkę- Pomyślał. Podrapał się po głowie i uśmiechnął. 

Lisa choć nie do końca była przekonana, czy dobrze robi, wymieniła się z nim numerem. Czuła się nieco onieśmielona Alfą, tą delikatnością, jaką emanował w stosunku do niej, jak się troszczył. Gdy już poszedł. Jeszcze długo nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć. Dopiero, gdy wrócili rodzice, otrząsnęła się i znów powróciła do ściśle zaplanowanego przez kościół życia. Wieczorem, gdy zmęczona przyłożyła głowę do poduszki, zaczęła wspominać te brązowe oczy, ten męski, alfi zapach, ten uścisk, gdy pomagał jej się podnieść. Jak na zawołanie usłyszała cichy dźwięk smsa. Sięgnęła do szafeczki nocnej i chwyciła telefon.

„Dobry wieczór. Jak się czujesz? Ben” Dziewczyna patrzyła przez moment na wiadomość.

„Dobry wieczór. Dobrze, nie musisz się o mnie martwić.”

„Nie muszę, ale chcę. Tak pomyślałem, może jako zadość uczynienie za to, że cię nastraszyłem, zaproszę cię na kawę?” Lisa zapatrzyła się na wiadomość. Czy to randka? Rodzice by ją chyba zabili, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że spotyka się z Alfą nienależącą do kościoła. Ale z drugiej strony, to tylko niewinne spotkanie, porozmawiają, wypiją kawę, a potem grzecznie wróci do domu i zapomni o wszystkim. Rodzice nigdy się nie dowiedzą…

„Chętnie.” Odpisała z uśmiechem a twarzy.

„ Świetnie, myślałem, że będę cię musiał namawiać. Kiedy ci pasuje?”

„Jutro w południe?” Rodzice pójdą do pracy, ona wcześniej przyszykuje jakiś szybki, łatwy obiad i będzie mogła iść.

„Dobrze, przyjadę po ciebie”

Lisa jeszcze długo nie mogła zasnąć tej nocy. Rozmyślała, czy na pewno dobrze robi, a może jednak nie powinna okłamywać rodziców? Trochę się bała, jeszcze nigdy nie była na kawie z obcym Alfą, miała wiele obaw, ale też była niesamowicie podekscytowana tym spotkaniem. Ben był nie tylko bardzo przystojny, ale również czarujący, potrafił być taki grzeczny, uprzejmy, traktował ją z takim szacunkiem i równouprawnieniem, że dla Lisy było to aż dziwne. Ona od zawsze traktowana była zgodnie z kościołem, jej rodzice byli bardzo religijni i przestrzegali każdej zasady ustanowionej przez mistrzów. Im Lisa była starsza, tym bardziej rozumiała, jakie to wszystko jest głupie, jak zaślepieni są jej rodzice. Nie miała jednak na tyle siły by im się przeciwstawić. Pragnęła normalnego życia, takiego, jak wiodły jej koleżanki, by móc robić co i kiedy chce, nie pytając uprzednio rodziców, a oni kościoła czy może. Inne Omegi, bawiły się, chodziły na imprezy, podrywały i kokietowały Alfy, bawiły się, ale nie ona. Lisa z zazdrością patrzyła na nie, myśląc, że one nawet nie wiedzą, ile mają szczęścia, że żyją, jak chcą.

Rano, Lisa wstała bardzo podekscytowana, z trudem ukrywała przed rodzicami swoją euforię. Odetchnęła, gdy wyszli do pracy, a ona mogła przyszykować się na spotkanie. Ubrała swoją ulubioną czerwoną sukienkę, najbardziej wyjściową ze wszystkich ciuchów, które miała. Przekopując szafę znalazła kilka swetrów, spódnic, spodni, ale wszystko bure, ciemne i dokładnie zasłaniające ciało. Ta jedyna sukienka, choć już trochę sprana, nadawała się na randkę. 

Ben punktualnie podjechał pod dom. Wysiadł ubrany w koszulę i czarne jeansy. Zapuka do drzwi. Lisa odetchnęła i otworzyła mu.

-Część.- Chłopak uśmiechnął się i wręczył jej różę. –Ślicznie wyglądasz.

-Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się.- Zaczekaj sekundkę, włożę ją do wazonu.

-To co? Idziemy?- Zapytał, gdy tylko wróciła. Potaknęła i zabrała torebkę. 

Kawiarnia była mała, ale przytulna, pomalowana na jasny odcień beżu. Ben był bardzo miły, troszczył się o wszytko, czym imponował Lisie. Pierwszy raz poczuła się jak kobieta, jak pełnoprawny wilk. To nie ona musiała usługiwać, starać się. Była to dla niej miła odmiana. Choć wiedziała, że Ben zauważa jej wpojone przez kościół zachowania, wstydziła się ich i była pewna, że chłopak w końcu nie wytrzyma i zapyta się o to. Postanowiła, że sama mu to powie i to najlepiej jeszcze dziś, teraz. Gdy wyczuła dobry moment, pełna stresu i obaw wszystko mu opowiedziała. Chłopak wyglądał na zszokowanego. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, gdy usłyszał o tym, jak traktuje ją rodzina. Jak wygląda jej życie, jej okresy godowe, wszystko. Ciężko mu było pojąć tą logikę kościoła. On sam nie uważał Omeg za gorsze, oczywiście były słabsze, mniej wytrzymałe, delikatniejsze, ale nie były gorsze, były po prostu inne, a przez tę ich słabość, uważał, że należy im pomagać, a nie jeszcze dodatkowo obarczać i piętnować. Cieszył się, że dziewczyna już na samym początku wszystko mu powiedziała, teraz mógł ją lepiej rozumieć, znał pełny obraz sytuacji i wiedział, że ich związek nie będzie tak łatwo utrzymać. Jej rodzice, ani ten cały kościół nie mogły się dowiedzieć, bo wybuchłaby awantura stulecia. Wiedział, że jeśli rozwinie się między nimi prawdziwe uczucie, to będą musieli dołożyć pełnych starań, by być ze sobą, by Lisa mogła zacząć żyć, tak jak chce, u boku Alfy.

Ich potajemny związek rozwijał się przez kilka miesięcy, Lisa odżyła, nie czuła się już tak uciśniona przez rodzinę i kościół. Zgrabnie udawało im się ukrywać przed wszystkimi ich związek. Ukradkowe spotkania, całusy przerodziły się w coś pięknego. Lisa bała się, jak to będzie dalej, zamartwiała się, co będzie, gdy ktoś ich nakryje, albo za jakiś czas, gdy zapragną, by ich związek był bardziej zażyły, ale gdy tylko spotykała się z Benem, wszystkie jej obawy się rozwiewały. Przestawała rozmyślać o rodzicach, a zaczynała o sobie i o związku z Alfą.

Całkiem zgrabnie ukrywany związek jednak nie trwał wiecznie, a właściwie do czasu, gdy na skromnym, delikatnym całusie w zaułku niedaleko domu dziewczyny przyłapał ją ojciec, ostatnia osoba, która zaakceptowałaby jej związek w tak młodym wieku i to z niewierzącym Alfą. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Lisy, ojciec wpadł w szał. Zaciągnął dziewczynę do domu i wyzwał od najgorszych. Używał wielu epitetów, których Lisa nawet wstydziła się powtórzyć, ale przynajmniej ta awantura dała jej siłę i pretekst, by podążyć za radą ukochanej Alfy i odejść od rodziny, zamieszkać z Benem w jego małym mieszkaniu na obrzeżach miasta. Chłopaki był wniebowzięty, gdy zobaczył ukochaną, która z walizkami zjawiała się w jego drzwiach. Uradowany wciągnął bagaże i uścisnął dziewczynę. 

Lisa wiedziała, że od teraz zaczyna zupełnie nowe życie. Trochę jej zajęło, zanim przyzwyczaiła się do nowego stylu życia, bez nadmiaru obowiązków, przewyższających jej siłę, bez rozkazów, awantur. Trochę się bała, jak to będzie mieszkać sam na sam z Benem, ale Alfa był bardzo grzeczny i uczynny. Pomagał jej , nie wymagał, troszczył się. Co wieczór tuż przed zaśnięciem, całował Omegę i przytulał, by czuła się bezpiecznie i mogła spać bezpiecznie. Lisa na początku obawiała się też, jak to będzie, gdy zostanie sam na sam z Alfą, gdy będzie sypiać w jego łóżku, ale potem, gdy zobaczyła, że Alfa nic nie inicjuje, był grzeczny, na nic nie naciskał, uspokoiła się. Dopiero, gdy Lisa poczuła pełną stabilizację w życiu, znalazła pracę, miała mieszkanie i przede wszystkim była pewna swojego uczucia i gotowa, zaproponowała sparzenie się. Ben był trochę zaskoczony, byli ze sobą już niespełna rok, wiadomo, że Ben, jako Alfa pragnął każdej miłości od Lisy, również tej cielesnej, ale nie odważyłby się niczego od niej wymagać, to co czasem robili w zaciszu ich wspólnej sypialni, w zupełności mu wystarczało i nie śmiałby naciskać na nic więcej. Nie chciał wystraszyć Omegi, zaburzyć jej poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Nie chciał, by Lisa za każdym razem gdy kładła się koło niego w łóżku, widziała w nim napaloną Alfę, którem u tylko jedno w głowie… 

-Kochanie jesteś pewna? – Objął ją, gdy ta pół leżąc koło niego na łóżku spoglądała na niego wyczekująco. 

-Tak, jesteśmy już tak długo ze sobą. Kocham cię i chcę tego. – Tyle Benowi wystarczyło. Dziewczyna spoglądała na niego tak, że musiałby być ze stali, by się nie zgodzić. Tej nocy dał jej wszystko, czego zapragnęła, zaopiekował się najczulej, najdelikatniej , jak potrafił. Ich silne, wilcze wonie jeszcze przez kilka dni unosiły się w sypialni. Ben mógł dumnie podziwiać wspaniale oznaczony kark Omegi i pełen satysfakcji mówić o Lisie, jako o SWOJEJ Omedze.

* * *

Gdyby ktoś kilka lat temu powiedział Lisie, że będzie mieć wspaniałe życie, niczym z bajki, zapewne nie uwierzyłaby mu, ale teraz właśnie takie było. Cieszyła się z Benem każdą chwilą, każdym dniem, miesiącem... Zapomniała o rodzicach, o kościele, teraz liczył się już tylko Ben. 

Jako Omega miała wszystko czego potrzebowała, miłość, szczęśliwy, ciepły dom, stabilizację. Do pełni szczęścia brakował jej już tylko potomstwa. Gdy spojrzała w kalendarz i zobaczyła, że jej ruja zbliża się, postanowiła, że to będzie teraz, była już dorosła, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie. W piętek wieczorem, gdy Ben wrócił z pracy, w mieszkaniu od razu wyczuł tę charakterystyczną woń gorączki. Ściągnął pędem buty i pobiegł do sypialni, gdzie zobaczył ukochaną Omegę nagą i czekającą na niego.

-Kochanie, czemu nie zadzwoniłaś, że ci się zaczęła, wyszedłbym wcześniej z pracy, nie musiałabyś się męczyć. – Podszedł do niej i ukląkł koło łózka. Ucałował ją w czoło.

-Zaczęła mi się godzinę temu, a teraz chodź już tu do mnie. – Pociągnęła go za koszulkę na siebie. 

-Kochanie, zaczekaj, jestem po pracy, muszę wziąć szybki prysznic. Daj mi dwie minuty i jestem z powrotem.- Puściła materiał koszulki i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

-Czekam…- Alfa w te pędy pobiegł do łazienki, a gdy wrócił wpadł do łózka, by spełnić swój Alfi obowiązek i pomóc Omedze znieść ruję, tak jak robił to już wielokrotnie. – Kochanie, bo chciałam jeszcze o czymś z tobą porozmawiać. 

-Teraz? Przecież mamy teraz coś do zrobienia.- Uśmiechnął się znacząco i zaczął sunąc w dół jej ciała.

-Tak, bo to się skądinąd łączy…- Zaczęła trochę niepewnie. Alfa widząc, że choć Omega jest bardzo rozpalona gorączką, to coś ważniejszego zajmuje jej myśli.

-O czym chcesz porozmawiać?- Położył się obok niej na boku i objął.

-Bo wiesz, jesteśmy już ponad dwa lata ze sobą i tak pomyślałam, że może już czas pomyśleć o potomstwie? 

-Chcesz dzieci?- Aż go wyprostowało.

-Mhm… A ty nie? Nie chciałbyś mieć małego szczeniaczka biegającego po mieszkaniu małymi bosymi stópkami? – Zaśmiała się.

-Wiesz, trochę mnie zaskoczyłaś…- Alfa odwrócił na chwilę wzrok, by sobie to wszytko poukładać. W ogóle się nie spodziewał, że Lisa zapragnie ciąży, szczeniaczków. – Lisa…

-Ja wiem, że na razie jeszcze o tym nie mówiliśmy, że cię zaskoczyłam, ale… Kocham cię i chcę nosić twoje dzieci, wychować je z tobą. 

-Ale ty jesteś jeszcze młoda, a dziecko to wielki obowiązek. Trzeba się nim zajmować, karmić, przewijać, będzie płakać, będą mu rosły zęby… Myślisz, że jesteśmy na to gotowi?

-Wiem, że to trochę wcześnie, ale ja czuję się gotowa, chcę dziecka, chcę mieć pełną rodzinę. 

-Boje się Lis… - Powiedział szczerze, co trochę zdziwiło Lisę. Alfa przyznający się do słabości? Do strachu? To był rzadki widok.- A co jeśli nie będę dobrym tatą? Nie będę się umiał wami zaopiekować jak należy? 

-Wiem, że to nie będzie łatwe, ale nikt nie rodzi się rodzicem, tego się trzeba nauczyć, poradzimy sobie.- Przysunęła się do niego jeszcze bliżej. Pocałowała go, a ten przekręcił ich i wylądował na Omedze. 

-Jesteś pewna? Tego właśnie chcesz?- Pogłaskał długie brązowe włosy. 

-Tak.- Spojrzała na niego tak, że wiedział, że jest pewna, nie ma obaw.

-Jak mógłbym nie dać Omedze, tego czego tak bardzo pragnie, czego oboje pragniemy?- Pochyliłyście nad nią i potarł koniuszkiem nosa jej nos. 

-Ben, ale ty nie robisz tego tylko dla mnie? Bo jeśli ty jeszcze naprawdę nie chcesz zostać tatą, to…

-To nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę, też kiedyś o tym myślałem, tylko boję się, jak to będzie, po prostu będę się musiał z tym wszystkim oswoić. Ale mogę ci obiecać, że będę najlepszym tatą u boku najlepszej mamusi. – Pocałował ją i spełnił życzenie. 

Lisa już po kilku godzinach odczula, jak ruja nasila się, apotem znika. Bardzo ją to osłabiło, ale Ben czujnie czuwał przy niej. Na następny dzień, gdy tylko Lisa wstała, i dostała obfite śniadanie do łózka, Ben pobiegł do apteki po test ciążowy. Lisa nie potrzebowała żadnych testów, czuła, że jest w ciąży, z resztą zanikająca ruja nie dawała żadnych złudzeń, ale wykonała go dla świętego spokoju. 

Ben oszalał ma punkcie Lisy, odkąd tylko zobaczył swoje maleństwo na ekranie monitora USG. Nie mógł opanować emocji i swoich alfich instynktów, które mówiły mu, by za wszelką cenę chronił Omegę i swojego szczeniaczka. Nalegał, by odpoczywała, nie dźwigała, dostarczał jej wszystkiego, dbał, by dobrze jadła i wysypiała się. 

Jednak wszystko, co dobre musi się kiedyś skończyć. Lisa poprzez swoje mdłości i permanentne zmęczenie zwolniła się z pracy, przez co Ben musiał pracować więcej. Wracał późnymi wieczorami, zmęczony. Pewnego dnia, gdy padał ulewny deszcz, nie udało mu się wrócić szczęśliwie do domu. Lisa zmartwiona wydzwaniała do jego szefa, czy już wyszedł z pracy i zmartwiła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dowiedziała się, że owszem, wyjechał jakiś czas temu. Niedługo potem dostała telefon z policji, że znaleziono samochód Bena w rowie… Z ciałem w środku… Był to dla niej szok. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się dzieje, zmieniała całe swoje życie, uciekła, zaszła w ciąże z Benem, a teraz co? Jaki to ma sens bez niego? 

Zidentyfikowanie zwłok było dla niej prawdziwym horrorem, tak samo, jak organizacja pogrzebu i uczestnictwo w jego ostatnim pożegnaniu. Jeszcze długo nie mogła się pozbierać, płakała całymi dniami i modliła się, by to był tylko okropny sen. Z dnia na dzień zaczęło brakować jej funduszy na życie, na dziecko. Nie wiedziała, co robić. Bała się przyszłości. Gdy jej rodzice dowiedzieli się, zobaczyli szansę na odzyskanie swojej córki. Za aprobatą kościoła, namówili ją i zbawili pustymi obietnicami, że pomogą, zaopiekują się. Lisa nie miała innego wyjścia, była w kropce, a oni byli jej rodzicami, więc zaufała im. Jak bardzo się pomyliła. Piekło, jakie przeżyła wcale nie zamieniło się na nic lepszego. Znów została zniewolona przez rodziców, którzy powinni jej pomóc. Kościół w trybie natychmiastowym zajął się wszystkim, doradził rodzicom, co mają zrobić, co kościół robi w takich sytuacjach. 

Rodzice wbrew jej woli zaciągnęli ją do kościoła i zmusili do badania, podczas którego Mistrz Crowley nie tylko jednoznacznie potwierdził ciąże, ale też szybko się jej pozbył. Nie obyło się bez przywiązania przyszłej mamy do fotela, by brutalnie odebrać jej maleństwo. Walczyła o swoje prawa i o życie swojego szczeniaczka, ale przegrała. Dziecka już nie było, a ona była w rozsypce. Zapłakaną odwiązano od fotela i założono pas cnoty. Teraz było jej już wszystko jedno. Nic się dla niej nie liczyło. Jej chłopak nie żył, pozbawiono ją dziecka. Nie wiedziała dla siebie powodu do życia. Pokornie poddała się oczyszczającym rytuałom, znów została służącą i zaczęła pracę w kościele, ciężką i upokarzającą. Dopiero gdy poznała miłego, młodego Omegę, Deana zrozumiała, że jej życie jeszcze się nie skoczyło, że może jeszcze być szczęśliwa. 

Była niesamowicie wdzięczna Deanowi i jego Alfie Castielowi. Nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście i dobroć tej pary. Pomogli jej otrząsnąć się po tej stracie, podarowali nowe życie. To wszystko stało się tak szybko. Nawet nie spostrzegła, gdy siedziała spakowana w samolocie z kopertą pełną pieniędzy, z perspektywą zamieszkana w zupełnie innym miejscu, w innym stanie, u obcej Alfy. Castiel zapewnił, że ten Matt jest miły i grzeczny, że nie będzie się jej naprzykrzał i że choć jest wolny, to nie jest niebezpieczny, ani zaborczy. Nie będzie jej do niczego zmuszał, będzie o nią dbał i się opiekował. I rzeczywiście tak było. Miała szansę dostrzec to już na lotnisku.

Uśmiechnięty stał z kartką z jej imieniem i nazwiskiem przy bramkach wyjściowych. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ona wygląda, więc spoglądał uważnie na każdą samotnie wychodzącą z bramek kobietę. Lisa , gdy tylko go zauważyła, podeszła spokojnie.

-Lisa?- Zapytał, gdy dziewczyna stanęła koło niego. Ta przytaknęła.- Bardzo mi miło, jestem Matt.- Podał jej rękę.

-Mi także.- Odpowiedziała cicho i podała mu dłoń.

-Pozwól, że wezmę bagaże.- Spojrzał na nią i wokół niej szukając walizek.- Masz tylko tę torbę?- Zabrał ją jej z dłoni.

-Tak, nie zabierałam dużo rzeczy…

-Rozumiem, zapraszam do auta. Zawiozę cię do mnie do hotelu. Jadąc, opowiedział jej trochę o sobie, okazał się bardzo miły. Dał jej pokój na pierwszym piętrze w hotelu, zabrał na kolację, by móc ją choć trochę poznać. Lisa nie odważyła się mu powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę ją spotkało. Powiedziała tylko, że miała problemy rodzinne i wolałaby o tym na razie nie mówić. On oczywiście to uszanował, nie naciskał. Następnego dnia rano przyniósł jej do pokoju śniadanie. Lisa zaskoczona i zaspana, przeprosiła, że nie wstała rano i nie stawią się na recepcji. Matt uspokoił ją i zapewnił, że nie musi pracować. On chciał być tylko miły i przynieść jej coś na ząb z rana. Podziękowała nieco skrępowana. 

-Ja jednak chcę pracować, nie chcę nadużywać twojej dobroci, już i tak dużo cię kosztuję. Daj mi pięć minut i zejdę…

-Nie musisz. Zjedz na spokojnie, odśwież się, ubierz i jak będziesz gotowa, to zejdź na recepcję. Wytłumaczę ci, co będziesz robić, może być?

-Oczywiście, dziękuję.- Uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie i obserwowała, jak ten wychodzi z jej pokoju i schodzi do windy.

Praca nie była ciężka, mogła spokojnie siedzieć sobie na recepcji, wydawać klucze do pokoju, rozwiązywać ewentualne problemy, nanosić różne wpisy do systemu w komputerze, czasem zanieść jakiś posiłek do pokoju. Mimo, że rozmawiała z wieloma Alfami dziennie, to nie czuła się zagrożona. Matt wciąż kręcił się koło recepcji i podpytywał, czy wszystko dobrze. Jeśli trafiał się jakiś gburowaty, bądź nachalny Alfa, nie wystawiał jej na żadne przykrości, od razu wkraczał do akcji i rozprawiał się z nim, nie dając Omedze możliwości, by poczuła się zagrożona, ani w jakikolwiek sposób poniżona. 

Z czasem jego pomoc wyszła poza ramy przyjacielskiej przysługi. Matt bardzo polubił Lisę. Widział, że przez wiele przeszła, chciał się nią zająć. Ona była taka młoda, a już tak skrzywdzona przez los. Taka biedna. Na początku pomagał jej, bo Castiel o to prosił, ale teraz czuł się odpowiedzialny, za tę delikatną istotę. Nie naciskał, by powiedziała mu, dlaczego uciekła, ale czuł, że to nic dobrego. Chcąc umilić jej pobyt i pomóc o tym czymś zapomnieć, zabrał ją na obiad, na zakupy, by kupiła sobie coś. Kto to widział, żeby kobieta przyjechała z jedną mała walizeczką?! Choć oczywiście ona była przeciwna każdej pomocy, traktując ją jako litość i naciąganie na niepotrzebne koszty.

Podobała mu się w niej ta uległość, wycofanie. Nie była, jak inne Omegi, frywolne i beztroskie. Była odpowiedzialna, spokojna i ułożona. Chciał, by dziewczyna czułą się w jego towarzystwie dobrze i bezpiecznie.

-Lisa…- Szepnął do dziewczyny, która uważanie sprawdzała coś w komputerze. 

-Tak?- Wstała, jak to pracownica przed pracodawcą.

-Masz może jakieś plany na wieczór?- Zapytał. Plany? Od kiedy tu jest każdy wieczór spędza w pokoju, oglądając telewizję, albo czytając książkę. Matt jakoś nigdy nie mógł się zdobyć na to, by przyjść do jej pokoju. Źle widziane były takie wieczorne wizyty u swojej pracownicy i w dodatku u Omegi, która mogłaby czuć się z tym niezręcznie, a nawet wystraszyć się go. 

-Nie, a o co chodzi? Mam wziąć też nocną zmianę na recepcji?- Spytała, nie widząc możliwości, by miało to jakikolwiek podtekst.

-Nie, chciałbym cię zabrać na kolację.- Oparł się na ladzie. - Co ty na to?

-Kolację?- Jej serce zabiło mocniej, zestresowała się. - Ja…

-Jeśli nie masz ochoty, to powiedz… Nie czuj się w obowiązku ze mną iść. Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz. –Od razu zastrzegł, by nie czuła, że jest to polecenie od szafa i tak czy inaczej należy się zgodzić.

-To nie o to chodzi… Po prostu, nie jestem jeszcze gotowa… Przez to co mi się… 

-Rozumiem, ktoś cię bardzo skrzywdził i to dlatego?-Przerwał jej, by ciągnąc jej za język.

-Nie, to nie wina mężczyzny, ja wolałabym o tym nie mówić…- Spuściła głowę.

-Oczywiście, przepraszam…- Uśmiechnął się i odepchnął od lady.- Ale między nami wszystko w porządku?

-Oczywiście, to bardzo miłe, doceniam to, co dla mnie robisz, po prostu…

-Lisa… W porządku… Nie martw się.- Matta z niezręcznej sytuacji wybawił gość, który akurat podszedł do biurka. 

Jednak odmowa Lisy nie spowodowała, że przestał się starać. Wciąż był taki, jak dawniej, jakby nic się nie stało. Kilka dni później, wychodząc późnym wieczorem z hotelu, zobaczył, jak Lisa zabiera swoją marynarkę i telefon z biurka i zbiera się do pokoju po ciężkim dniu pracy. Spojrzał jeszcze, gdy dziewczyna wsiadała do windy i wyszedł. Niby stosunki między nimi pozostały te same, ale jednak Matt cały czas wyczuwał, że Lisa nabrała do niego dystansu. Trochę się tym zmartwił, bo bał się, że to jego zaproszenie znów przypomniało Lisie o czymś niemiłym z przeszłości. Trudno było mu unikać drażliwych kwestii, gdy nie wiedział co nimi jest. Chciał, by między nimi znów się naprostowało. Zawrócił gwałtownie i windą udał się na pierwsze piętro. Zapukał delikatnie. Chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się. 

-Matt?- Stała zdziwiona , jedną dłonią trzymając się drzwi.- Zapomniałam czegoś?

-Nie, Lis… Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem… Bo są święta i wiesz… Ja nie mam z kim ich spędzić i pomyślałem o tobie. Nie chcę ci się narzucać, ale jeśli oboje mamy je spędzić samotnie, to może zechciałabyś przyjść do mnie do domu, napijemy się wina, zjemy kolację. Nie musimy tego traktować, jako randki, po prostu przyjacielskie spotkanie, wspólne święta.- Stał sztywno, czekając na jej odpowiedź.

-Bardzo dziękuję za zaproszenie.- W jej głowie przebiegło wiele myśli, scenariuszy, ale stwierdziła, że da sobie tę szansę. - Będzie mi bardzo miło.

-Więc się zgadzasz?- Zapytał, jakby trochę niedowierzając.

-Tak, musisz mi tylko podać adres i…

-Przywiozę cię, nie pozwolę, byś się tułała taksówkami.- Powiedział uradowany.

* * *

Ostatnie dni pracy przed świętami, minęły w miłej atmosferze, aż nadszedł dzień wigilii. Była bardzo podekscytowana. Ubrała się w najładniejsze i najbardziej eleganckie ciuchy. Ben po pracy, jak obiecał przyjechał do hotelu z domu, gdzie przygotowywał kolację i zabrał ją. Przygotował tradycyjne potrawy, pyszne i sycące. Gdy zjedli, Matt zaproponował, że z butelką czerwonego wina usiądą przy komiku. Lisa przystała na propozycję. Po rozmowie z Deanem czułą się nieco pewniejsza. Nie bała się już tak. Zaczęła powoli burzyć mur za którym się ukrywała i dopuszczać do siebie Alfę. Matt był taki miły, troskliwy, uważny. Pozwolił jej swobodnie odpowiadać i sam zdradził trochę o sobie. Był spokojny i taktowny. Zgrabnie unikał wszelkich drażliwych tematów. Rozmawiali niczym starzy przyjaciele. Lisa pierwszy raz od dawna śmiałą się beztrosko, nie patrząc na maniery zaczerpnięte z kościoła, że to Alfa, ani na żadne inne konwenanse. 

-Jeszcze?- Zapytał, gdy zobaczył, że dziewczyna ma pusty kieliszek. Zabrał jej go z dłoni i dolał jeszcze wina. Lisa, poczuła, że już przesadza, szum w uszach alarmował, że zbliża się do swojej bariery i jeśli ją przekroczy to z łatwością się upije, a nie chciałaby, by szef oglądał ją w takim stanie. 

-Ja już nie powinnam pić.- Uśmiechnęła się. -Omegi mają słabą głowę…

-Dobrze, że mówisz. Nie chlałbym, byś później miała mi za złe, że cię upiłem.- Zabrał jej kieliszek i odstawił na stolik. Dziewczyna pochyliła się, bo lakierowane szpilki cisnęły ją. Zdjęła but i złapała się za stopę.- Niewygodne co?

-Są koszmarne, ale jak to mówią; może i się w nich zabije, ale przynajmniej umrę w pięknych butach.- Uśmiechnęła się.

-Ale buty się kupuje do chodzenia, nie do siedzenia.- Zaśmiał się i niespodziewanie ukląkł przy niej. Chwycił jej drugą stopę i zdjął but. Złapał ją pod kolana i położył jej nogi na kanapie. Przykrył ją kocem, by nie zmarzła i usiadł obok. -Lepiej?

-Tak, dziękuję.- Podkuliła nogi, by zajmować jak najmniej miejsca. 

-Połóż się wygodnie. - Chwycił ją za kostki i wyprostował jej nogi i ułożył na swoich udach.

-Matt… Ja… - Nie wiedziała co zrobić. 

-Nie krępuj się. -Pogłaskał ją po osłoniętym kocem piszczelu. - Ciężko pracowałaś ostatnio, jesteś zmęczona, odpocznij sobie.

-Jestem przyzwyczajona do pracy.- Palnęła szybko, czując się niezręcznie.

-Przyzwyczajona? Ponoć nie pracowałaś wcześniej długo. Miałaś tylko jakiś epizod w sklepie na kasie… Tak mi mówiłaś…

-Nie pracowałam na etacie, ale w domu… To było sto razy cięższe niż praca zawodowa. …- Posmutniała i zapachniała stresem.

-Lisa w porządku?- Przysunął się bliżej niej i spojrzał w jej oczy.

-Tak, po prostu przypominało mi się. - Złapał ją za dłoń i spojrzał jakoś tak łagodnie, uspokajając, dbając, chcąc by poczuła się komfortowo. 

-Lisa, posłuchaj, nie musisz mi o niczym mówić, jeśli nie chcesz, ale może warto zrzucić z siebie ten ciężar. Wiesz dobrze, że możesz mi ufać. - Mówił tak delikatnym tonem, że Lisa prawie spijała słowa z jego ust.

-Nie chcę, byś patrzył na mnie przez pryzmat tego co się mi przydarzyło, chciałam mieć tu czystą kartę.- Powiedziała, choć wiedziała, ze to chyba dobry moment, by wreszcie porozmawiać z nim szczerze. On zatrudnił ją w ciemno, nie znał jej a jednak obdarzył ją zaufaniem. Poczuła, że jest mu winna wyjaśnienia.

-Lisa, ja nie będę cię oceniał, chcę tylko zrozumieć. - Głaskał ją po dłoni. - Wiem, że spotkało cię coś okropnego i chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej, chcę unikać niemiłych tematów, wiedzieć, co cię skrzywdziło. 

-Niewiele osób o tym wie... Ale ty jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, że zasługujesz, by wiedzieć.- Odetchnęła głęboko i zalała go mrokiem swojej historii. Opowiedziała wszystko. Horror, jaki przeżyła w domu, kościele, jakie zasady panowały w domu, co musiała robić. Opowiedziała, jak poznała Bena, o starcie maleństwa, o rodzicach, o Deanie. Matt siedział i słuchał uważnie, nie przerywał jej. W powietrzu unosił się ciężki zapach smutku, bólu i krzywdy. Lisa rozpłakała się. Matt nie mógł patrzeć na załamaną Omegę. Przytulił ją do siebie i zaczął delikatnie ścierać kciukiem jej łzy. Pozwolił jej się wypłakać. Trzymał ją i pocieszał, szeptał cicho do jej ucha, uspokajając. Lisa spojrzała na niego i poczuła na swoich ustach delikatny pocałunek. Nie odsunęła się, to było to, czego w tamtym momencie potrzebowała. Poddała się temu obezwładniającemu uczuciu, zapachu, Alfie. Pozwoliła, by był przy niej, by o nią zadbał. Minęło już dużo czasu od śmierci Bena. Od tamtej pory nie zbliżała się do żadnego mężczyzny, do żadnego Alfy. Teraz od tego pocałunku odżyło w niej to uczucie, ten instynkt. Zapachniała łagodniej, spokojniej i Matt odsunął się. Spojrzał na rumianą i jeszcze trochę mokrą od łez twarz Omegi. 

-Przepraszam…- Pogłaskał jej twarz w czułym geście. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego jak zaklęta.- W porządku?

-Tak…- Odwróciła się i wytarła łzy. Spuściła nogi na podłogę z zamiarem wstania.

-Poczekaj.- Złapał ją za ramię, nim zdążyła wstać.- Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Proszę nie idź.

-Matt…- Odetchnęła głęboko.- Ja… Nie całowałam się z nikim od czasu, gdy zmarł Ben. Potrzebuję trochę czasu, by się z tym wszystkim oswoić.

-Lisa… Ja wiem, że przez wiele przeszłaś, straciłaś miłość, ja rozumiem, że musisz czuć się teraz okropnie, ale po prostu nie mogę patrzeć, gdy cierpisz, gdy płaczesz, boli mnie to. Ja jestem cierpliwy, dam ci ile czasu będziesz potrzebować… Naprawdę, tylko… Pozwól mi być przy tobie.

-Matt…- Odwróciła się do niego.- Dziękuję… Za wszystko…- Uśmiechnęła się, a wielki, ciężki głaz spadł z Alfiego serca. Dziewczyna nieśmiało przytulił się do Alfy. Ten objął ją ciasno i pozwolił swobodnie odpłynąć myślami. Głaskał ją delikatnie, by się zrelaksowała. Po jakimś czasie zobaczył, że usnęła. Ten rollercoaster emocji w połączeniu z winem nieźle ją wymęczył, wiec się jej nie dziwił. Uważnie, by jej nie obudzić, naciągnął na nich koc i pozwolił spać. 

Dziewczyna obudziła się następnego dnia i była szczerze zmieszana, że zasnęła i to jeszcze razem z nim na kanapie. Matt uspokoił ją, że przecież nic się nie stało. Zrobił jej śniadanie, a potem odwiózł do hotelu. Był tak, jak przedtem, ta rozmowa ani trochę nie zmieniła jego zachowania, jego stosunku do Omegi.

Dziewczyna poczuła ulgę, gdy wreszcie znalazła się sama w pokoju. Gdy tylko wzięła prysznic w hotelowym szlafroku położyła się do łózka i zadzwoniła do Deana. Potrzebowała rozmowy z nim, wygadać się komuś, poradzić. Dean był w tej chwili najbliższą jej j osobą i miała do niego pełne zaufanie. Wybrała numer i poczekała kilka sygnałów, gdy w słuchawce odezwał się znajomy głos.

-Hej Lisa.- Jak zwykle radosny i uśmiechnięty Dean, tego jej było trzeba.

-Cześć Dean. Co u ciebie?- Zapytała słysząc w tle lejącą się wodę.

-Wszystko dobrze. Braliśmy z Castielem właśnie prysznic. Teraz się goli. U nas jak zwykle sielanka. Rodzice Casa pojechali jeszcze wczoraj, teraz odpoczywamy i dojadamy resztki indyka. – Usłyszała jakieś szmery.- Tak, to Lisa, dobra. Masz pozdrowienia od Casa.

-Jego tez ode mnie pozdrów.- Uśmiechnęła się.

-Jasne, Cas masz pozdrowienia.- Dean krzyknął do Alfy, który znów zniknął za drzwiami łazienki,- A co u ciebie? Jak święta u Matta?

-Na początku super…

-Na początku? Co się stało? Jak ci coś zrobił, to Cas urwie mu jaj… Khkhm…-Kaszlnął.- Dorwie go…

-Nie, nic mi nie zrobił.- Uspokoiła go.- Powiedziałam mu wszystko…

-Powiedziałaś mu?! I jak zareagował?!- Dean tak krzyknął, że aż Cas wyjrzał, by zobaczyć co się dzieje.

-On… On… mnie przytulił i pocałował…- Wyznała.

-Całowaliście się?- Zaskoczony pisnął. Potwierdziła cichym mruknięciem. – To chyba dobrze? Masz pewność, że mu się podobasz i że akceptuje, twoją przeszłość.

-On powiedział, że jeśli chce, to on poczeka, rozumie wszystko i chce mi nie tylko pomóc, chce być blisko mnie i się mną zająć. Dean ja nie wiem, co robić.

-Jak to nie wiesz? Świetny alfa się do ciebie zaleca, rozumie cię, akceptuje, chce dla ciebie dobrze. Ty też go bardzo lubisz… Musisz dać sobie szansę.

-Ale ja czuję, jakbym zdradzała Bena.- Łzy napłynęły do jej oczu.

-Ja wiem, że to boli, ale Ben zmarł już dawno temu, Lis. Okres żałoby nie może trwać wiecznie, skarbie. Ben na pewno chciałby, żebyś była szczęśliwa, a właśnie nadarza ci się świetna okazja, by wreszcie zaznać trochę spokoju i ciepła. Nie możesz jej przepuścić. Należy ci się kochany Alfa, miłość. 

-Tak myślisz?

-Lis, ja już ci ostatnio mówiłem, że tak i zdania nie zmienię. Za dużo wycierpiałaś w życiu, musisz wreszcie zacząć żyć szczęśliwie! Co?- Usłyszała, jak Dean rozmawia z Castielem w tle, ale nie rozumiała słów. – Cas też mówi, byś mu dała szanse. On go zna od dziecka, nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził i jest bardzo wyrozumiały i delikatny. Masz się nie bać i w to iść! 

Lisa jeszcze długo rozmawiała z Deanem. Nabrała poczucia, że Dean ma rację. Okres żałoby już dawno minął. Oczywiście Ben i dziecko na zawsze pozostaną w jej sercu, ale nie może już rozpamiętywać przeszłości, liczy się to co tu i teraz.


	51. Kumpel z liceum

-Co gotujesz skarbie?- Castiel podszedł do Deana, który mieszał łyżką coś w garnku. Objął go i położył głowę na jego ramieniu.

-Sos do spaghetti.- Podał mu łyżkę do ust, by spróbował.

-Pyszne. -Ucałował go w czoło i pogłaskał po brzuchu. -Jak mój szczeniaczek?

-Dobrze. Grzecznie sobie rośnie.- Położył rękę na dłoni Alfy. W pokoju rozbrzmiał dźwięk telefonu. Castiel puścił go niechętnie i odebrał.

-Słucham. Balthazar?! Stary, tyle czasu się nie odzywałeś. Co u ciebie?- Castiel wyszedł z kuchni do salonu, by usiąść na kanapie i spokojnie porozmawiać. Dean nie słyszał ich rozmowy, ale po tonie Castiela wywnioskował, że to pewnie jakiś jego przyjaciel.- Zaczekaj muszę się zapytać Deana. Kochanie?- Zawołał i wszedł do kuchni.- Deanuś, bo zadzwonił mój kolega z liceum. Przyjechał do Kansas na tydzień i chce się spotkać po południu na jakieś piwo. Mogę?- Dean spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Czy naprawdę Alfa pyta się Omegi, czy może wyjść z przyjacielem na piwo?

-Oczywiście.- Uśmiechnął się.

-Ale na pewno sobie poradzisz? - Pogłaskał go czule po włosach.

-Niby z czym? Posiedzę sobie, odpocznę, może coś posprzątam. A ty idź, nie martw się niczym. - Podszedł do niego, ucałował w policzek.

-Halo. No mogę. Nie jestem pantoflarzem, wal się. - Odszczeknął się i wyszedł znów do salonu. Dean odłożył łyżkę i wyjrzał z kuchni do salonu.- No dobra, to do zobaczenia.- Castiel właśnie kończył połączenie. Omega podszedł do niego cichutko i usiadł na ramieniu sofy. - Jesteś pewien, że mogę iść? Nie muszę. Ty jesteś ważniejszy.- Pogłaskał go po dłoni.

-Przecież nic mi się nie stanie, będę bezpieczny w domu, a ty idź się odstresować. -Castiel położył głowę na jego kolanach. Dean głaskał i przeczesywał czarne włosy.- A co to w ogóle za kolega?

-To mój przyjaciel z liceum, Balthazar, ale wszyscy mówią na niego Balth. Jest fotogramem, ma dziewczynę i mieszka z nią w Californii. Ma tu rodziców i to do nich przyjechali, bo ponoć mają jakąś sprawę, ale nie chciał mówić przez telefon jaką. –Wzruszył ramionami.- Nie widzieliśmy się ze trzy lata, dzwonimy od siebie raz na kilka tygodni… Jestem ciekaw co u niego.

-Więc idź, spędź z nim miło czas, tylko uważaj na siebie.- Ucałował go w czoło.

* * *

-To pewnie Balth.- Castiel wstał od stołu, gdzie chwilę temu skończyli jeść obiad i poszedł otworzyć. Dean zaciekawiony przyjacielem Casa wstał i podszedł do framugi drzwi od kuchni. Zobaczył, jak wysoki, blond Alfa wchodzi i ściska Castiela, śmiejąc się.- To mój partner, Dean.- Przedstawił go, wskazując na niego.

-Balthazar. Miło mi.- Uśmiechnął się i uściskał dłoń Omegi.- No, no. Casiu, taka Omega cię zechciała. I jeszcze maluch w drodze. –Spojrzał na coraz bardziej wydatny brzuch.- No, no… Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem. Cicha woda… - Śmiał się z Castiela.- Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś znajdzie się ktoś, kto usidli Castiela.- Chwycił go za szyję i poczochrał włosy.- No leć ślicznotko się ubierać i lecimy.

-Mogę cię z nim zostawić?- Szepnął, przewracając oczami.

-Pewnie, że możesz, przecież nic mu nie zrobię. Nie będę opowiadał żadnych twoich żenujących historii z lat szkolnych.- Cas jednak spojrzał jeszcze na Omegę, a ten uśmiechnięty przytaknął. -Bardzo wam gratuluję maleństwa. Który miesiąc?- Alfa spytał, gdy tylko Castiel wszedł po schodach na górę, by się przebrać.

-Czwarty.-Odpowiedział.

-To jeszcze trochę wam zostało. Muszę przyznać, że jestem zdziwiony, słyszałem, że Cas kogoś ma, ale nie wiedziałem, że to aż tak na poważnie. Nie mniej cieszę się. Wygląda na to, że Cas kocha cię jak wariat.

-Tak, jest wspaniały, bardzo dba o mnie i szczeniaczka. Ja też go bardzo kocham.- Ten Balthazar wydawał się miły, w końcu Castiel nie przyjaźniłby się z szumowiną.

\- To widać. Pasujecie do siebie. Wziąłeś go pod pantofel, co?- Zaśmiał się.

-Nie… Ja…- Próbował zaprzeczyć, choć widział w tym trochę racji. Cas był na każde jego zawołanie i w mgnieniu oka dostarczał wszystkiego, co potrzebuje. Alen nie chciał mu odbierać jego Alfiej władzy w oczach kolegi.

-Nie tłumacz się, to widać, że zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko. Cas to super gość, ale taki ciapciak.- Nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

-Wcale, że nie!- Cas wrzasnął schodząc po schodach.

-Jak nie? Chwycił cię za ogon i owinął wokół palca. I bardzo dobrze. Ten mały to chyba niezłe ziółko.- Mrugnął do Deana.- Trzymaj go, bo takiej ślicznej i grzecznej Omegi, to ze świecą szukać.- Uśmiechnął się i podał rękę Omedze.- Bardzo mi było miło cię poznać. Wszystkiego najlepszego i oczywiście szczęśliwego porodu, gdybyśmy już nie mieli okazji się spotkać.

-Dziękuję. - Uścisnął jego dłoń.

-Kochanie, nie martw się, wrócę przed północą, obiecuję, że się nie upiję.- Chwycił jego ramiona i ucałował go.

-Odprowadzę twojego Alfę w nienaruszonym stanie. -Pociągnął go za kołnierz do wyjścia.- No chodź, twoja księżniczka będzie na ciebie czekać, nie idziesz na wojnę tylko do baru.- Dean zdążył tylko pomachać wyciąganemu przez drzwi Alfie.

-No idę przecież!- Usłyszał jeszcze tylko wrzask Castiela, zza drzwi. Dean spędził ten wieczór bardzo miło, w świętym spokoju. Wypił herbatę przy kominku, słuchając muzyki i głaszcząc brzuch spokojnie. Dobrze, że Castiel wyszedł się rozerwać. Wszystko to, co się działo przez ostatnie miesiące wymęczyło go i potrzebował spotkania ze starym kumplem, by się od tego oderwać. 

Jego spokój został jednak zmącony, gdy Castiel, niezgodnie z obietnicą, nie wrócił do domu przed północą. Pomyślał, że pewnie się zasiedział i zaraz będzie. Kiedy jednak wybiła pierwsza, zaczął się niepokoić. Zadzwonił do Castiela, lecz, co zestresowało go jeszcze bardziej, nie odebrał. Zadzwonił jeszcze kilka razy, również bez skutku. Nie było mowy, że spokojnie pójdzie spać. Zestresowany siedział w salonie pod kocem, czekając na niego. Co jakiś czas znów próbował się dodzwonić, ale mimo usilnych starań nic. Minęła godzina, a potem kolejna. Dopiero grubo po trzeciej, usłyszał dziwny stukot za drzwiami, a potem głośne łup i dźwięk zsuwania się czegoś po drewnie. Podbiegł do drzwi i otworzył je ostrożnie.

-No tak…- Westchnął, gdy zobaczył Alfę.- Cas!- krzyknął, by go obudzić, bo najwidoczniej zaczął przysypiać na ich wycieraczce. Ukląkł przy Alfie, który leżał mamrocząc coś, oparty o futrynę. 

-Deanuś? – Zapytał, gdy tylko Omega wszedł w jego pole widzenia.- Kochanie, wróciłem!- Krzyknął i wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć jego twarzy, ale nie trafił i opadła ona bezwładnie z powrotem na jego kolana. 

-Cicho.- Warknął i zaczął ciągnąc go za koszulę w górę, by wstał.- Pobudzisz wszystkich sąsiadów. Do domu, ale już.- Rozkazał i wepchnął chwiejącego się na nogach Alfę do środka. 

-Wybacz spóźnienie, myszko.- Próbował go ucałować, ale tak śmierdział alkoholem, że Dean odsunął się. 

-Co ci się stało?- Zmierzył go wzrokiem.

-W większości tequila i whisky. Choć wódka i gin też…- Czknął i zatoczył się.

-Zabójcza mieszanka, gratuluję… A Balthazar gdzie?- Założył ręce na piersi i patrzył krytycznie na Alfę.

-Rozstaliśmy się trzy przecznice stąd, bo on mieszka niedaleko.- Czknął.- Ale jednak innym kierunku, wiesz…?- Dean spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

\- Chodź…- Odwrócił się tylko, by zamknąć za Alfą drzwi, gdy ten padł wykończony na kanapę, twarzą do poduszek.

-Nie, co to, to nie. Wstawaj ty mój uchleju.- Zaśmiał się, szturchnął go mocno i starał się podnieść do siadu. Ten warknął coś niezrozumiale i z trudem usiadł. Niekontrolowanie pochylił się do przodu i wylądował głową na piersi stojącej przed nim Omegi.

-Jak ja cię kocham.- Wymruczał i spojrzał na niego w górę.- I maluszka tez bardzo kocham. Jesteście moimi skarbami.-Ścisnął go za pośladki. Dean aż podskoczył zdziwiony. Trzeźwy Castiel, by sobie na to nie pozwolił.

-My też cię bardzo kochamy. -Ten uśmiechnął się i ucałował brzuch osłonięty grubym swetrem.- A teraz wstawaj i idziemy spać na górę.- Cas zamruczał coś w proteście. Ani myślał się stąd ruszać.- Cas, bo zadzwonię do twojej matki i powiem, że się spiłeś. - Ten argument go otrzeźwił. Z Becky lepiej było nie zadzierać. Była alfą z krwi i kości i lepiej żeby nie dowiedziała się o wybryku syna.

-No idę, już idę.- Dean zaśmiał się. Argument z matką jak zawsze podziałał. Chwycił te spite, alfie cielsko i pomógł wspinać się po schodach, które z perspektywy Castiela zdawały się nie mieć końca i być bardziej strome niż Mount Everest. –Śliczny jesteś.- Alfa spojrzał na niego jakby widział go pierwszy raz na oczy. Dean widział, jak wzrok płata mu figle, jak mętnieje. 

-Tak? Podwójny ja?- Zaśmiał się.- Wzrokiem celuj w tego po lewej.- Castiel przystanął i Dean przestał się śmiać.- Co jest?

-Nie dobrze mi.- Dean podprowadził go do łazienki naprawdę w ostatniej chwili. Posadził Alfę na zimnych kafelkach w łazience, blisko sedesu. Już po kilku sekundach wypity alkohol wydostał się z upitego Alfy. Dean ukląkł i patrzył z politowaniem na partnera. Pogłaskał go po rozczochranych włosach. Wstał i zszedł szybko na dół, po wodę. Castiel w tym czasie skończył i gdy zauważył brak Omegi, wrzasnął.

-Dean!- Uspokoił się, gdy zobaczył go w drzwiach.

-Co się drzesz. Jestem tu. Poszedłem ci tylko po wodę. -Pokazał szklankę. -No pij i spać. - Podał mu i w sumie pomógł się trochę napić, bo Castiel trzymał naczynie tak nie stabilnie, że Dean nie puścił go i razem z niezdarnymi dłońmi Castiela przysunął mu ja do ust.-Lepiej? – W odpowiedzi uzyskał tylko potaknięcie. – To chodź pijaczyno.- Przełożył sobie jego ramie przez swoje barki.- Oprzyj się na mnie.

Gdy wreszcie dotarli do łózka, Dean rzucił ciężkie cielsko na łóżko. Zdjął mu kurtkę, buty, spodnie i ostatecznie też koszulę, zostawiając go w koszulce i bokserkach. Gdy Dean rzucił, sam już mocno zmęczony, ubrania w kąt i pochylił się nad Castielem, by okryć go pościelą, ten złapał go i przyciągnął do siebie.

-Cas, co robisz?- Ten popatrzył tak, że Dean doskonale wiedział, co za pomysł narodził się w tej alfiej łepetynie. - Daj spokój, nie ma mowy.- Był szczerze tą całą sytuacją rozbawiony.

-No chodź…pobaw się troszeczkę ze swoim Alfą.- Wymruczał i spróbował go pociągnąć na siebie, ale Dean miał przewagę, nie był pijany.

-Nie, jesteś zachlany w trupa.- Wyprostował się.

-No i co?- Spróbował chwycić jego nadgarstek, ale Dean był szybszy.

-Mam być brutalnie szczery?- Cas przytaknął.- Śmierdzisz alkoholem, wymiotowałeś i do tego jesteś tak nachlany, że nawet ci nie stanie, więc śpij już.- Ostatnie słowa powiedział z rozbawieniem. Tak szczerze to nawet tego nie wiedział, ale musiał jakoś racjonalnymi argumentami dotrzeć do zmąconej alfiej świadomości. Castiel też się zaśmiał. 

-Tak? To chodź, pokaże ci na co mnie stać.- Uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

-Dobrze, dobrze mój ogierze. Jak będziesz miał siłę to jutro, a teraz spać.- Castiel pogładził sennie jego rękę. - Śpij spokojnie.- Dean pogłaskał go po włosach. Cas posłusznie przymknął oczy i momentalnie zaczął zasypiać.

Dean przyniósł jeszcze butelkę z wodą i położył obok łóżka. Pewnie gdy rano się przebudzi będzie miał pustynię w ustach. Wślizgnął się pod kołdrę i ułożył. Teraz gdy wiedział, że Castiel jest już bezpieczny w domu, mógł spokojnie zasnąć. Co prawda pijany, ale jest dorosły, wiedział co robi. On nie będzie mu prawić kazań, ani się wściekać. To on będzie jutro cierpiał, nie Dean. 

Zmęczony położył głowę na poduszce i zamknął oczy. Jednak jego spokój został zmącony przez głośne, męskie chrapnięcie. Dean nie obejrzał się na Alfę, sądząc, że to jednorazowe. Chrapnął sobie, nic takiego, ale jednak gdy chrapanie powtórzyło się drugi, a potem kolejne razy, wiedział, że spokoju już nie będzie miał. Castiel zaczął solidnie pochrapywać i chuchać alkoholem w stronę Omegi. Dean wytrzymał chwilę z nadzieją, że przestanie, ale z każdą chwilą było tylko gorzej. Dean obrócił się i szturchnął Alfę. Ten chrząknął i uspokoił się na chwilę. Dean z nadzieją, że to już koniec, że to pijackie chrapanie ustało, przyłożył głowę do poduszki. Jednak Castiel zaczął znów. Nakrył uszy poduszką. Starał się to ignorować, szturchać, ale wszystkiego, co próbował, nie przyniosło skutku.

-Nie no, zabić to za mało. Castiel! –Wrzasnął zdenerwowany i zmęczony. Ten przebudził się i odemknął sennie jedno oko na Omegę.- Chrapiesz.

-Mhmmh.- Zamruczał coś niezrozumiale i znów zasnął.

-Prawda. -Tego Castiel już nie usłyszał. Dean patrzył na niego uważnie, a gdy dostrzegł, że Castiel śpi cichutko, ułożył się i nareszcie zasnął.

* * *

Castiel obudził się w potwornym uczuciem suchości w ustach. Podniósł ociężale głowę z poduszki i od razu tego pożałował. Bolała go niemiłosiernie. Zawróciło mu się w głowie. Obejrzał tylko pokój w poszukiwaniu Omegi. Miał ochotę go zawołać, ale gardło było wyschnięte na wiór. Zobaczył koło łóżka butelkę wody, rzucił się na nią i wypił całą. Dean usłyszał że Alfa przebudził się, więc nałożył jeszcze kilka plastrów bekonu na talerz do jajek, bułeczek z roztopionym serem. Uważał, że najlepsze na kaca było tłuste śniadanie i takie tez mu przygotował.

-Hej. - Szepnął cichutko, bo był pewien, że Alfę będzie boleć głowa. - Przyniosłem ci śniadanie. I aspirynę. - Położył mu tacę na kolanach, gdy ten się powoli podniósł i oparł o ścianę za łóżkiem.- Jak się czujesz?

-Średnio. Dean…-Chłopak usiadł obok niego na łóżku. Ten złapał go za rękę.- Ja cię bardzo przepraszam. Nastraszyłem cię. Wiem, że miałem być wcześniej, ale tak się zagadałem z Balthem. Opijaliśmy nasz związek, szczeniaczka, a i dziewczyna Baltha przyjęła jego zaręczyny. Zaczęliśmy delikatnie, a potem już poleciało. Zawiodłem twoje zaufanie. –Mówił z taką skruchą, że Dean nawet gdyby był wściekły, to nie mógłby na niego nakrzyczeć. -Schlałem się jak świnia, rzygałem, musiałeś mnie widzieć w takim stanie, opiekować się.-Dean słuchał kajania Castiela, choć nie miał do niego krzty żalu. 

-I chrapałeś. –Wytknął złośliwie.

-Chrapałem?- Zdziwił się. Wiedział, że na co dzień mu się to nie zdąża, ale po alkoholu to nie miał pewności. 

-Tak, tyrpałem cię, szturchałem, ale nie ty dalej jechałeś motorem. W końcu na ciebie wrzasnąłem i przestałeś.

-Wybacz.- Stropił się. – Pewnie się nie wyspałeś.

-Położyłem się koło piątej, ale w porządku. - Chodź nie mógł przez niego spać przez większość nocy, to nie czynił mu z tego powodu wyrzutów.- Wcześniej zdarzało się, że sypiałem po dwie, trzy godziny na dobę. Nie gniewam się na ciebie.- Ucałował Alfę w czoło.

-Naprawdę?- Zapytał, węsząc podstęp.

-Tak. Nie szkodzi, opijaliście nas, szczęście nasze i Balthazara. Będziesz musiał mu przekazać od mnie gratulacje.- Castiel pokiwał, ale wciąż czegoś nie rozumiał.-Cas? Coś nie ok?

-Nie będzie awantury?- Spojrzał podejrzliwie na Omegę. 

-A chcesz, żeby była?- Zapytał, śmiejąc się.

-No nie, ale myślałem, że na mnie nakrzyczysz.-Spuścił wzrok, niczym uczniak przed surowym nauczycielem. – Należy mi się.

-Oj należy.- Zaśmiał się.- Powinienem, ale kocham cię, jestem wyrozumiały, a poza tym, po tym wszystkim, co się stało, należał ci się taki wypad do baru z kumplem. A po za tym to szkoda mi cię. - Pogłaskał go po włosach. – Wypij to, zjedz sobie i pośpij jeszcze. 

-Wiesz, ja pamiętam o czym mówiliśmy wieczorem.- Pogłaskał go po ręce.

-Jak zjesz, odpoczniesz, weźmiesz prysznic i umyjesz zęby, to pomyślimy.- Pocałował go.


	52. Niespodziewany wyjazd

-Proszę.- Castiel podał zmęczonemu Deanowi talerzyk z dwoma ogórkami umoczonymi w nutelli. Obaj byli dość śpiący i wymęczeni. Dean pod wieczór dostał mdłości i zawrotów głowy, przez co nie mógł zasnąć. Bardzo go to denerwowało, gdyż był zmęczony i pragnął usnąć, ale nie mógł. Castiel również nie zmrużył oka. Cały czas pilnował Omegi, parzył herbatę, podawał wody. Reagował, gdy Dean zgłaszał, że nudności się nasilają. Zadzwonił nawet do szpitala, by zapytać, czy to normalne. Lekarka zapewniła, że tak, Omegi czasem tak mają i nie należy się tym zbytnio przejmować, wystarczy żeby dużo pił, odpoczywał i ponad wszystko spróbować zasnąć, a jak się obudzi, to za pewne wszystko przejdzie. Dean jednak tylko leżał i posłusznie wypijał, przynoszone przez Castiela herbaty. Deanowi było głupio, wstydził się swojego stanu i tego, co się z nim dzieje. Nie chciał, by Cas zarywał noc, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. W dodatku hormony wzięły górę i zestresowany i zmęczony rozpłakał się. Castiel od razu zareagował. Uspokoił Omegę, przytulił i zapewnił, że na pewno zaraz przejdzie i będzie mógł spokojnie zasnąć. Dean leżał w jego ramionach, pozwalając się głaskać. Usnął dopiero nad ranem, gdy rzeczywiście jego stan się trochę polepszył. Gdy wstał rano, nie czuł już tych objawów, ale dalej był zmęczony. W dodatku był tak głodny, że pochłonął spore śniadanie, a potem jeszcze poprosił o solone chipsy, cukierki karmelowe i w końcu ulubione ostatnimi czasy danie Deana; ogórki z nutellą. Cas był bardzo cierpliwy, widział jak dziś w nocy Dean się męczył i jak miał dość, dlatego starał się usłużyć mu we wszystkim, rozweselić. Po śniadaniu Dean postanowił się przespać. Castiel dołączył do niego. Stwierdzili, że mają gdzieś gotowanie obiadu i inne czynności w domu. Spali przez kilka godzin, gdy obudził ich dzwonek telefonu. Castiel puścił Omegę, który leżał wtulony w niego plecami i obrócił się do stolika nocnego, gdzie zostawił aparat. Zobaczył numer na wyświetlaczu i odebrał. 

-Dzień dobry. Nie. Tak. Ale jak to jutro? - Dean obrócił się sennie i spojrzał na Alfę. - Ale… Nie mogę tak rzucić wszystkiego i jechać. Ja wiem, że to jest ważne… Ehh… No dobrze… Porozmawiam z moim partnerem i zadzwonię do ciebie.- Rozłączył się. - Kochanie. -Poczekał, aż Dean skupi swoją uwagę.- Dzwoniła moja menadżerka. Moi wydawcy chcą się spotkać i omówić mój najnowszy kontrakt i terminy książki, nad którą teraz pracuję.

-No to chyba dobrze. - Przetarł oczy.

-No nie do końca, ich siedziba jest w Nowym Yorku.- Pogłaskał go po rozczochranych blond włosach.- Oni chcą się spotkać jutro po południu, więc musiałbym wylecieć jutro rano. Ale co z tobą? Przecież nie mogę cię zabrać. - Głaskał go ze smutną, poważną miną.- Jesteś w ciąży i nie powinieneś latać samolotem, bo może to zaszkodzić maleństwu.- Pocałował go w czoło.- A po za tym nie czułeś się najlepiej…Musisz odpoczywać… Cholera. Nie wiem, co robić… 

-Mogę przecież zostać tu sam. - Powiedział, choć doskonale wiedział, że ten pomysł nie spodoba się Castielowi. 

-Ale ja nie chcę cię tu zostawić samego.- Warknął.- A jak znów się będziesz źle czuł? Albo potrzebował pomocy?

-No to mam Sama. -Stwierdził. Co jak co, ale brat mieszkający przez ulicę, był świetnym argumentem.- Zawsze mogę do niego zadzwonić.- Oczywiście Dean nie chciał się rozstawać z Castielem. Będzie za nim tęsknił, ale takie spotkanie na pewno jest bardzo ważne i Castiel nie powinien odmawiać.- Bo wrócisz po jutrze, tak?

-Oczywiście kochanie, nie będę tam ani chwili dłużej, niż to będzie koniczne. -Zapewnił.- Ale wciąż boję się o ciebie. A przecież ty masz wizytę u lekarza po jutrze!- Przypomniał sobie.-Nie, to nie mogę jechać!

-Cas, przecież mogę iść na nią sam. Poradzę sobie. Wezmę taksówkę, u lekarza też dam radę sam. Już się przecież nie stresuje wizytami.

-Ale ja chcę tam być! Chcę zobaczyć mojego szczeniaczka.- Nakrył jego brzuch dłonią i spojrzał z rozczuleniem.

-Cas, ja mam wizytę dopiero na 17 00, więc może zdążysz? - Zaczął szukać rozwiązań, widząc, że Castiel nie przepuści okazji, by zobaczyć ich maleństwo. Cas był bardzo przejęty ciążą Deana i maleństwem. Często przesiadywali, słuchając bicia serduszka maleństwa, ale oprócz tego chciał jeszcze go zobaczyć, zapamiętać tę chwilę, spostrzec, jak się rozwija, jak rośnie, jak coraz łatwiej rozróżnić poszczególne części małego ciałka na ekranie. 

-Muszę zobaczyć loty. Ale ja dalej nie wiem, czy powinienem…

-Cas, dam sobie radę. -Spojrzał poważnie.- Obiecuję, że zadzwonię do Sama, zaproszę go do nas, żebym nie był sam. Może być? Będziesz spokojniejszy…

-O ile będą loty jak trzeba, to… - Westchnął.- To dobrze. Ale i tak dalej nie jestem przekonany.- Mówił, szukając lotów w telefonie.

-Wiem, ale obiecuję, że będę grzeczny i nie wywinę żadnego numeru.- Uśmiechnął się i ucałował Alfę w policzek.

-Jest jeden lot. Jutro o 9 30. Leci się 4 godziny. Spotkanie mam na 15 00, więc zdążę. A z powrotem…- Poklikał coś w telefonie.- Jest o 10 00 najwcześniej… Więc będę o 14 00 w Kansas. Ale to i tak późno, z lotniska się przecież jedzie 45 minut.

-Cas, spokojnie zdążysz.-Uspokajał zmartwionego i upartego Alfę. 

-Ale na pewno mam jechać? Jesteś pewien? 

-Cas, to twoi wydawcy, nie możesz ich zlekceważyć. Oni na pewno nie mają nie wiadomo ile wolnych terminów. 

-Moja menadżerka stara się nas umówić od trzech tygodni i akurat teraz…- Spuścił głowę.

-Od trzech tygodni? Cas!- Wrzasnął na niego. Doceniał to, jak wiele Cas dla niego robi, jak wiele poświęca i dba, ale co jak co, nie mógł zaniedbywać pracy, pisania i swoich wydawców, który z łatwością mogliby przestać wydawać jego książki.- Musisz tam lecieć. To ważne.

-Ty jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy. Najważniejszy. 

 

Castiel zakupił bilety, spakował się i już nazajutrz rano zamówił taksówkę. Wciąż miał obawy, nie chciał zostawiać swoich największych skarbów, ale musiał. Jeszcze nawet nie wyszedł za próg domu, a już tęsknił za nimi. Dean od rana biegał, prasował mu koszule, szykował garnitur, krawaty, pastował buty. Gdy już wszystko było gotowe i taksówka podjechała, Cas spojrzał tak smutno na Deana, że łamało mu to serce. Dean także był smutny, ale wiedział, że to tylko niecałe dwa dni. Już jutro się zobaczą, szybko zleci. 

-Będę za wami bardzo tęsknił.- Przytulił Deana mocno. Ten objął go za szyję i przymknął oczy.

-My za tobą też.- Wymruczał mu do ucha.- Ale już jutro się zobaczymy. Nie martw się o mnie. Możesz być spokojny, będę bezpieczny, z Samem… Zajmij się biznesami.

-Masz dzwonić z choćby najmniejszą głupotą. Dobrze?- Spojrzą na Deana i ten potaknął.

-Dobrze. A ty leć bezpiecznie.- Poprawił mu krawat. 

-Szkoda, że nie mogę cię ze sobą zabrać, ale obiecuję, że kiedyś zabiorę cię samolotem na wycieczkę. Nie tylko do Nowego Jorku, ale gdziekolwiek będziesz chciał.- Dean uśmiechnął się na tę obietnicę. Trochę mu było smutno, że musi zostać, nigdy jeszcze nie leciał samolotem, nie był w Nowym Yorku, ale wiedział, że zdrowie szczeniaczka jest najważniejsze. Castiel pogłaskał go i uklęknął przed nim.

-Ty też masz być grzeczny. -Mówił prosto do brzucha.- Nie pozwól tatusiowi na żadne głupoty. Pilnuj go, dobrze? Mogę na ciebie liczyć?- Pogłaskał brzuch i podniósł koszulkę. Ucałował miękką skórę tuż nad pępkiem i wstał. Dbaj o siebie.- Ucałował go w czoło.- Kocham was.- Chwycił walizkę.

-My też cię kochamy.- Castiel otworzył drzwi i skierował się powoli do stojącej za bramą taksówki. Kierowca zapakował mu walizkę do bagażnika. Castiel z uśmiechem wsiadł do auta i odjeżdżając, pomachał mu. Dean schował się do domu.

* * *

-No nie no! Dzwoni już trzeci raz w ciągu godziny.- Dean pokazał wyświetlacz bratu. Sam, zgodnie z obietnicą Deana przeszedł do niego na wieczór filmowy. Dean zaopatrzył ich w popcorn, chipsy, soki, colę i puścił na telewizorze najnowszy odcinek Gry o tron. Jednak seans notorycznie przerywały telefony Castiela. Dean na początku cierpliwie odebrał telefon, ucieszył się słysząc głos Alfy. Poinformował go, że wylądował i razem z menadżerką jadą do hotelu zostawić bagaże, odświeżyć się i jadą na spotkanie. Dean porozmawiał z nim chwilę, zapewnił, że u niego wszystko dobrze, że Sam jest u nich i będą oglądać serial. Cas prosił, by pozdrowił chłopaka, a potem uspokojony, rozłączył się. Zaczęli oglądać spokojnie serial, gdy po kilkunastu minutach znów rozbrzmiał dźwięk telefonu. Dean odebrał i znów wysłuchał pytań w stylu; czy wszystko w porządku, co robią, jak się czuje. Dean wypomniał, że dzwonił niedawno i wiele się nie zmieniło. Cas usprawiedliwił się tym, że się troszczy, wiec Dean cierpliwie uspokoił partnera i wrócił do oglądania. Jednak, gdy po pół godzinie Castiel zadzwonił znów, Dean odebrał lekko zezłoszczony.- Cas?

-Hej kochanie, zaraz będę wchodzi do biura, co u ciebie? 

-Właśnie odeszły mi wody.- Odpowiedział szybko. Oj spodziewał się wybuchu paniki u Alfy. Sam uśmiechnął się na żart brata.

-Co?! Jak to odeszły wody?! Zaczynasz rodzić?! Ale przecież to za wcześnie! To czwarty miesiąc przecież!- Castiel zaczął wykrzykiwać i motać się przerażony.- Jest tam Sam?! Niech ci pomoże! Zamawiaj taksówkę i jedźcie do szpitala! Ja…

-Oszalałeś?- Przerwał mu.- Jesteś nadopiekuńczy. Nie rodzę przecież, to żart. Cas… Dzwonisz już trzeci raz w ciągu godziny.

-Więc nic ci nie jest? Dobrze się czujesz?- Odetchnął i zapytał.

-Tak, wszystko dobrze, siedzimy i oglądamy Grę o tron. Nic się nie dzieje. Co miało by się wydarzyć w przeciągu pół godziny? 

-Dean, jak mogłeś mnie tak przestraszyć?!- Krzyknął zestresowany. - Mało tu nie oszalałem. 

-To był tylko żart, nie musisz się aż tak martwić.-Starał się go uspokoić.- Doceniam to, że się troszczysz, to kochane, ale spokojnie, bez przesady.

-Wybacz skarbie, ale pierwszy raz jestem od ciebie tak daleko i trochę szaleje.- Przetarł oczy.- Kocham cię bardzo, króliczku i się martwię. Nie miej mi tego za złe. 

-Wiem, ja ciebie też. Naprawdę nie masz się czym martwić. Idź spokojnie na to spotkanie. Jak wyjdziesz, to zadzwoń i powiedz, jak ci poszło, a my tu z Samem będziemy się gościć. Naprawdę bądź spokojny.

-Dobrze, muszę już iść, pa kotku.- Dean pożegnał się i wrócił do oglądania. Castiel zadzwonił dopiero po dwóch godzinach i to z wiadomościami ze spotkania. Podpisał z wydawnictwem nowy kontrakt na książkę, poopowiadał o terminach, płacach i innych warunkach. Na końcu zapytał tylko grzecznie o samopoczucie Deana i uzyskawszy satysfakcjonującą go odpowiedź, zdradził, że idzie ze swoja menadżerką na kolację i zadzwoni późnym wieczorem, gdy już będzie w hotelu. 

Wieczór był spokojny. Sam i Dean mogli na spokojnie porozmawiać o wszystkim. Dean poopowiadał, trochę o ciąży, o relacjach w domu, Sam o szkole i trochę o ojcu. Okazało się, że tata niewiele się zmienił. Wciąż popijał i gdy tylko Sam zaczynał temat Deana lub dziecka, gwałtownie zmieniał go na inny lub wściekał się i wychodził. Zapewnił, że próbuje otworzyć ojcu oczy, ale nie jest to łatwe i jest tak zakorzeniony w swoim gniewie, że nie łatwo będzie go przekonać. Deanowi nie zależało już na poprawnych relacjach z ojcem. Nie miał Samowi za złe, że próbuje ich pogodzić, naprowadzić ojca, ale nie widział w tym większego sensu. John i tak nic nie zrozumie i będzie dalej brnął w te swoje paranoje.

Wieczór minął im niezwykle miło. Choć słyszeli się często i Sam przychodził dwa, trzy razy w tygodniu, to i tak brakowało im siebie nawzajem. Zaczęli przyzwyczajać się do tego, że nie mieszkają razem, choć nie przyszło im to łatwo. Sam miał swoje obowiązki w szkole i nie mógł poświęcać całego czasu na przesiadywanie u brata. Dlatego Dean cieszył się, że mogli spędzić ten dzisiejszy wieczór tylko w swoim towarzystwie.

Sam wyszedł do domu. Dean odprowadził go wzrokiem aż pod same drzwi. W oknie salonu, świeciła się lampa, więc mógł zobaczyć zarys postury ojca. Siedział jak zwykle na kanapie z jakąś butelką w dłoni. Dean spuścił wzrok i wszedł do domu. Zaryglował drzwi i szybko posprzątał salon. Zmył naczynia i udał się na górę. Postanowił, że ponieważ ma wolną chwilę, to wykąpie się spokojnie w wannie, zamiast brać prysznica. Napuścił wody do wanny, wsypał trochę soli do kąpieli, żelu i gdy zrobiło się już mnóstwo piany, zanurzył się w ciepłej wodzie. Odetchnął błogo, miło zrelaksowany. Mimo, że miał mnóstwo czasu na co dzień, to rzadko pozwalał sobie na takie kąpiele. Zazwyczaj wolał wziąć szybki prysznic i czym prędzej gnał do Alfy, by się przytulić, zrelaksować w jego bezpiecznych, ciepłych ramionach i zasnąć.

Alfa, zgodnie z obietnicą zadzwonił wieczorem, gdy Dean był jeszcze w wannie. Szybko wytarł mokre ręce w ręcznik leżący nieopodal i odebrał.

-Hej, kochanie. Wróciłem właśnie do hotelu.-Otworzył kartą magnetyczną drzwi swojego pokoju i wszedł do środka. - Jak się masz?

-Bardzo dobrze. Spędziłem super czas z Samem, poszedł jakąś godzinę temu.- Przełączył telefon na głośnomówiący i odstawił na półkę obok wanny, by przypadkiem nie upuścić aparatu do wody.

-A co porabiasz teraz?- Rozsupłał wreszcie krawat i rozpiął kilka górnych guzików koszuli.

-Biorę kąpiel.

-Tak? - Zaciekawiła go wizja nagiej, cieplutkiej Omegi, pachnącej olejkami do kompieli.- A może wysłałbyś mi zdjęcie?

-Jakie zdjęcie?- Droczył się.

-Ciebie. Twojego pięknego, smukłego, delikatnego, zarumienionego ciała.- Mówił to z takim zachwytem, że Dean prawie się rozpływał od nadmiaru komplementów. 

-No może wyślę...- Uśmiechnął się do siebie.- Ale najpierw chcę, byś wywarczał moje imię, tak, jak zawsze to robisz, gdy masz na mnie ochotę.- Zachichotał cichutko.

-Dean…- Warknął tak, że Dean zatrząsnął się, bo dźwięk przeleciał przez całe jego ciało i trafił do pewnego, strategicznego miejsca. - Nie musisz mnie nawet o to prosić, uwierz mi, że gdybym tam był, to już leżałbyś rozkosznie wypięty na łóżku. Daj mi cię zobaczyć, proszę.- Zaskomlał. Dean szybko chwycił za telefon i zrobił zdjęcie. Nie za wiele było na nim widać, bo piana zasłaniała prawie wszystko oprócz ramion, szyi i głowy Deana. Wysłał mu zdjęcie, ciekaw reakcji.- I wiesz, co bym ci zrobił, gdybym tam teraz był?

-Co?- Zapytał niewinnie.

-Przełożył przez kolano i dał soczystego klapsa w ten śliczny tyłeczek. Jak możesz tak torturować swojego Alfę? Co? 

-Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi… - Zaśmiał się cichutko i już zaczął robić drugie zdjęcie. Już odważniejsze. Odsunął pianę i z trudem zrobił zdjęcie większości swojego ciała.

-Dobrze wiesz, nieposłuszna Omego.- Warknął i już miał powiedzieć Deanowi, jak bardzo niegrzeczny jest, gdy dostał drugą fotografię.- No i to ja rozumiem. Grzeczna Omega.- Pochwalił.

-Podoba ci się? 

-Czy mi się podoba? Kochanie…- Dean był pewien, że Cas wciąż rozmawiając z nim, patrzył na fotografię. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak żałuję, że nie mogę cię teraz dotknąć. Ohh. - Wypuścił powietrze zza zaciśniętych szczęk.- Ładnie to tak podniecać Alfę, gdy jest tak daleko?

-A pamiętasz, jak sobie radziliśmy, gdy nie mogłeś być przy mnie…?- Zapytał uwodząco. Castiel gdyby tylko mógł, to w tamtej chwili przeteleportowałby się, albo przecisnął przez komórkę, byle dostać się jak najszybciej do Omegi, dotknąć jego smukłego ciała, powąchać jego upajający zapach, posmakować go, zanurzyć się w nim i doprowadzić do szaleństwa, a potem samemu ulec.

-Pamiętam i chętnie bym sobie przypomniał dokładnie, jak to było. - Dean był pewien, że sytuacja zaraz potoczy się bardzo szybko, a woda zaczęła robić się chłodna, więc szybko wyszedł z wanny i wytarł się pobieżnie. 

-Ja też. Masz dla mnie chwilkę teraz?- Zapytał słodko i naiwnie. Doskonale wiedział, że teraz nawet wołami nie odciągnięto by Castiela od telefonu.

-Kochanie, ja zawsze znajdę dla ciebie czas. Teraz to wszystko musiałoby poczekać. - Usłyszał, jak Dean trzaska drzwiami od sypialni.- Kochanie, gdzie jesteś?

-Właśnie przeszedłem do sypialni.-Położył się na łóżku i zrobił sobie kolejne zdjęcie. Rozkosznie rozłożony na miękkiej pościeli, z nogami podciągniętymi i w leciutkim rozkroku. Wysłał.

-Kochanie… -Gdy dostał zdjęcie, poczuł ostre podniecenie, już zaczął formować mu się klin.- Nie masz pojęcia, co ty ze mną robisz…

-Tak…? - Dean dostał zdjęcie od Castiela, z tą częścią ciała, która bezapelacyjnie potwierdziła, że tak jest podniecony i to bardzo i to wina Deana. Omega oblizał usta i ustawił się na czworaka. Zrobił zdjęcie chętnie wypiętych pośladków i wysłał.- Alfo…

-Czego pragniesz Omego? - Zapytał, już delikatnie się masując.

-Cokolwiek zechcesz mi dać…- Wymruczał.

-Jesteś mokry skarbie? - Dean mruknął potakująco.- To włóż te śliczne paluszki w siebie i zajęcz ładnie dla mnie. - Nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. Błyskawicznie wykonał polecenie Alfy.- O właśnie tak skarbie. -Pochwalił.

-Cas, ty też… Proszę…- Mówił już pomału dysząc.- Też się dotykaj, proszę. Chcę, by i tobie było dobrze.

-Przeceniasz moją samokontrolę, myszko. -Zaśmiał się cicho.- Nie dałbym rady się powstrzymać słysząc cię, wyobrażając sobie ciebie, takiego uległego, rozciągniętego przez palce. Kurwa kochanie…

-Cas! To takie gorące, nigdy nie słyszałem jak przeklinasz.. - Wyjęczał.

-Dean… - Warknął.- Mam taką ochotę cię zerżnąć. Gdy wrócę, to dobrze się tobą zajmę. Nie usiądziesz przez tydzień.

-Cas tak, proszę, jestem taki napalony.- Mruczał z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę, czuł, jak pragnienie przejmuje jego myśli.

-Jeszcze nie Omego.- Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak Dean z trudem powstrzymuje się przed dojściem, trzyma na smyczy swoje pragnienia.- Bądź grzeczną Omegą.

-Nie wierze… Czy ty mnie strofujesz?- Uśmiechnął się. Kręcił nerwowo biodrami, chcąc nabić się na własne palce. 

-Muszę ci pokazać, co Alfa może zrobić takiej niegrzecznej Omedze, jak ty. -Wysapał.

-Wszystko, co chcesz Cas, ale teraz proszę.- Dean starał się być grzeczny, ale pragnienia zaczęły przejmować kontrolę nad jego ciałem.

-O co mnie prosisz Omego?- Zapytał już sam trochę zdyszany.

-Pozwolisz mi dojść?- Wyskamlał.- Mów do mnie, doprowadź mnie do orgazmu, proszę.-Piszczał błagalnie.

-Słoneczko… Wszystko, ja też już jestem blisko. Jęcz dalej, rób sobie dobrze, chce słyszeć, jak ci przyjemnie. 

-Cas!- Dean wsunął palce najgłębiej, jak tylko potrafił i jęknął głośno.

-Czujesz to? Wyobraź sobie, że to ja jestem za tobą. Że to ja jestem w tobie, to ja cię pieprzę. Dean!- Chrapnął gardłowo.- Chcesz dojść? 

-Tak, Cas, jestem tak blisko.- Prosił.

-To dojdź sobie kochanie. Nie powstrzymuj się.- Dean krzyknął głośno i doszedł. Wymęczony opadł na łóżko. Cas nie pozostał w tyle. Ten pełen erotyzmu i rozkoszy krzyk Omegi, doprowadził go na szczyt. - W porządku, skarbie?- Zapytał, gdy już wrócił z krainy rozkoszy i był już na tyle przytomny.

-Tak, nawet bardzo w porządku.- Zaśmiał się błogo zmęczony.- A ty? 

-Myszko… Jesteś cudowny…- Pochwalił czule.- Szkoda, że nie mogę cię teraz przytulić.- Rozmarzył się. 

-Jeszcze trochę i będziemy razem. Tęsknie za tobą.- Zapiszczał, moszcząc się pod pościelą.

 

\- Ja za tobą też. I obiecuję ci, że jak tylko wrócę, to porządnie się tobą zajmę. Nie odstąpię cię nawet na sekundę.

-Tylko nie zapomnij, że jutro mam wizytę u lekarza.- Przypomniał.

-Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Na pewno będę. Nie przegapię szansy zobaczenia naszego szczeniaczka. 

\- Jutro z rana masz samolot, więc pewnie potrzebujesz się wyspać. - Stwierdził. Sam był troszkę zmęczony, a Cas miał ciężki dzień, więc na pewno potrzebuje trochę odpoczynku.

-Uwierz mi, że tak mnie wymęczyłeś, że nie mam siły palcem kiwnąć.

-To wyśpij się skarbie. A jutro przyleć bezpiecznie. Będziemy tu na ciebie czekać.- Pogłaskał się po brzuchu.

-Śpijcie dobrze. Kocham was.-Pożegnał się.

-My ciebie też. - Rozłączył się i odłożył telefon na półkę nocną. Wsunął się pod kołdrę i przymknął oczy. Głaskał się po lekko wypukłym brzuchu przez pewien czas, starając się zasnąć. Jednak przez ten czas przyzwyczaił się do snu u boku Alfy. Nie potrafił już zasnąć samemu w tym wielkim, pustym łóżku. Przez cały dzień brakowało mu Castiela, ale wiele rzeczy zajmowało jego umysł i jakoś starał się o tym zapomnieć, z resztą Castiel dzwonił kilka razy, i choć męczyła go jego nadopiekuńczość, to cieszył się, słysząc jego głos. Teraz gdy był sam na sam ze swoimi myślami i pomimo, że rozmawiał z nim kilkanaście minut temu, to poczuł, że nigdy więcej nie da Castielowi wyjechać na choćby chwilę, bo zbyt tęskni. Wiedział, że gdy tylko Alfa wróci, to nie puści go ani na krok, będzie się przymilał i domagał uwagi. Stęskniony wstał do szafy i wykorzystując starą metodę na uspokojenie instynktów i tęsknoty, wyciągnął jedną z koszul Alfy i położył się z nią do łóżka. Zaciągnął się zapachem i całe jego ciało się rozluźniło. Przytulił się do niej, zatopił nos w materiale. Przymknął oczy i sen nadszedł momentalnie.


	53. Nie pozwolę ci więcej wyjechać

"Cześć Dean. Jestem już na lotnisku." Castiel wysłał smsa z samego rana. Spakowany i gotów do lotu, przeszedł odprawę i spokojnie usiadł na jednym z wielu krzesełek w hali odlotów. 

"To świetnie, ja właśnie jem tosty."- Dean wstał wcześnie rano, nie mogąc się już doczekać, aż zobaczy Alfę. W nocy budził się kilka razy, szukając ciepłego, alfiego ciała, ale gdy orientował się, że jest sam w tym wielkim łóżku. Owijał się koszulą, niuchał zapach i starał się znów usnąć.

"Same tosty? Miałeś dobrze jeść! Będziesz głodny!" Strofował go.

"Nie same! Z serem. I do tego jajecznica i sałatka! I piję kakao." Usprawiedliwił się.

"No to masz szczęście. A jaka pogoda w Kansas? Bo tu pada śnieg i to całkiem mocno." 

"U nas ładnie. Zimno, ale nie pada." Dean przełknął ostatni kęs i odniósł talerz do zlewozmywaka. Na odpowiedź Castiela musiał poczekać chwilę dłużej. Kiedy ją dostał, zaniepokoił się.

"Cholera, mój lot jest opóźniony" Castiel korespondował z Deanem, gdy przez megafony została podana wiadomość, że lot do Kansas jest opóźniony przez złe warunki pogodowe. 

"Jak to? I co teraz? " Dean się zmartwił. Mieli nadzieję, że Castiel zdąży na wizytę u lekarza i zobaczy ich maluszka, będzie mu towarzyszył, potrzyma za rękę.

"Nie wiem myszko. Na razie pisze, że opóźnienie pół godziny, ale nie wiem, co dalej."

* * *

Castiel czekał już dwie godziny, siedząc nerwowo. Ponieważ żadne samoloty nie latały, hala zapełniła się znudzonymi i rozzłoszczonymi pasażerami. Castiel co moment patrzył na zegarek. Wiedział, że żeby zdążyć musi wylecieć już teraz. Co prawda szpital był nieco bliżej od lotniska niż ich dom, więc mógłby czym prędzej pognać do kliniki, ale martwił się, że i tak ni zdąży, a i też o Deana i o to, jak on dojedzie na miejsce. 

Dean był w ciągłym kontakcie z Castielem i z każdą minutą coraz bardziej się stresował. Ucieszył się, gdy dostał krótkiego smsa o treści "Wylatuje". Jednak wiedział, że Cas ma spore opóźnienie i to będzie cud, jeśli uda mu się dotrzeć na badanie. Gdy Castiel wyleciał, kontakt urwał się. Dean odpowiednio wcześnie zamówił taksówkę i ubrał się. Siedział nerwowo, czekając na jakikolwiek znak od Castiela. Jednak gdy usłyszał klakson taksówki pod domem, wysłał sms do Alfy, że już wyjeżdża i żeby się nie martwił, bo sobie poradzi. Ubrał się w gruby płaszcz, szalik, czapkę i ciepłe buty. Powoli, by się nie poślizgnąć na nieco oblodzonej ścieżce, przeszedł do taksówki. Podał adres i nieco zestresowany pozwolił się zawieść. Gdy zajechali, Dean zapłacił i wysiadł ostrożnie. Przeszedł do ciepłej rejestracji i stanął w kolejce. Kiedy rejestratorka obsłużyła młodą Betę, zajęła się Deanem. Chłopak przedstawił się i dostał dokumenty. Kobieta była nieco zdziwiona, że Omega był sam, bez swojej Alfy, ale nie skomentowała. Dean przeszedł pod gabinet i usiadł na krześle. Sprawdził telefon, ale dalej nie dostał wiadomości od Alfy. Posmutniał, bo bardzo chciał, by był z nim przy badaniu, mógł zobaczyć maleństwo, usłyszeć jego serduszko. Dean pogłaskał się po brzuchu. Starsza pielęgniarka podeszła do niego i zaprosiła do małego pokoiku, by go zważyć i zmierzyć ciśnienie. Satysfakcjonujące wyniki zapisała w jego karcie i podprowadziła go z powrotem pod gabinet. Dean usiadł, gdyż musiał poczekać jeszcze chwilę, bo badanie poprzedniej pacjentki nieco się przeciągnęło. Po kilkunastu minutach, drzwi gabinetu się otworzyły i Omega wraz z Alfą wyszli z środka. Lekarka podprowadziła ich do pobliskiej recepcji, a potem wróciła do Deana.

-Dzień dobry.- Uśmiechnęła się.- Dziś bez pana Castiela? - Zapytała, gdy zobaczyła, że w pobliżu nie ma Alfy.

-Tak, niestety musiał wyjechać…- Mówił smutno.

-Rozumiem, ale sami sobie także poradzimy, prawda?- Starała się go pocieszyć.- Zapraszam.- Dean podniósł się. Kobieta objęła go ramieniem i podprowadziła do drzwi gabinetu

-Dean!- Omega cofnął się o kroczek i odwrócił, słysząc swoje imię. Castiel pobiegł do niego zdyszany, w rozpiętym płaszczu i powiewającym szaliku. - Dzień dobry, pani doktor. Przepraszam za spóźnienie.- Ucałował Omegę w skroń.

-Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Przecież twój lot.- Mówił nieco oszołomiony.

-Lecieliśmy niecałe 4 godziny, a potem pobiegłem po taksówkę, gnałem na złamanie karku do ciebie. Jak widać ledwo co zdążyłem, myślałem, że już będziesz w środku. - Objął go ramieniem. - No, ale przecież obiecałem ci, że będę, to jestem.- Lekarka dyskretnie przypatrywała się parze z uśmiechem. Zaprosiła ich do środka i poprosiła, by usiedli przy biurku.

-I jak Dean? Jak się czujemy? - Usiadła za biurkiem i otworzyła kartę.

-Dobrze, tylko ostatnio miałem ten incydent z mdłościami i nie mogłem spać. Miewam zachcianki i wahania nastrojów… Ale na ogół, to czuję się w miarę dobrze. 

-To normalne w twoim stanie. Nie ma powodów do niepokoju. - Uspokoiła.- Pewnie Dean daje popalić?- Zwróciła się do Alfy z uśmiechem.

-Czasem miewa humorki, ale i tak jest grzeczny i kochany.- Przytulił Omegę.

-Omegi różnie przechodzą ciąże, raz są potulne, raz w bojowym nastroju, trzeba być wyrozumiałym, bo warto.- Spojrzała w kartę.- Widzę, że ładnie przytyłeś. No to mi się podoba. -Pochwaliła. Przez chwilkę wpisywała coś w dokumenty.- To co? Zrobimy USG i zobaczymy, jak tam maleństwo?- Dean pokiwał głową i pozwolił się podprowadzić lekarce na leżankę. -Połóż się wygodnie, w tym stadium ciąży już będziemy robić badanie przez powłoki brzuszne.- Pomogła mu się położyć. - Pana proszę tutaj. -Postawiła Castielowi taborecik koło głowy Deana. Alfa usiadł i chwycił go za rękę. Ramieniem objął go i gdy tylko głowa Deana spoczęła na jego ramieniu, pocałował go w głowę. -Podniesiemy koszulkę i opuścimy troszkę spodnie.- Dean z pomocą lekarki i Alfy zsunął spodnie i bieliznę nieco niżej, pod brzuch i koszulkę ponad żebra. - Żel może być troszkę zimny.- Uprzedziła i nalała trochę substancji na nieco wypukły brzuch.- Teraz spokojnie, nie napinaj mięśni, spróbuj się zrelaksować.- Kobieta rozpoczęła badanie. Przez chwilkę sama patrzyła na ekran, sprawdzając, czy wszystko w porządku.- Wasze maleństwo jest zdrowe, nie wiedzę żadnych nieprawidłowości. - Dean i Castiel odetchnęli z ulgą. - A to wasze maleństwo.- Odwróciła monitor w ich stronę i pokazała palcem, tłumacząc.- Tutaj główka, brzuszek, rączki, nóżki.

-Zobacz, już nawet widać paluszki.- Dean ucieszył się. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tej małej istotki, która coraz bardziej przypominała ich szczeniaczka. Był taki uroczy, choć jeszcze był malutki, to rodzicom wydawał się już taki duży, wyrośnięty. Z rozczuleniem i starannie skrywanymi łzami patrzyli na ekran. Castiel, jako Alfa, któremu nie przystoi uronić łezki, trzymał się dzielnie, ale Dean po chwili wybuchł płaczem, wymieszanym z uśmiechem i radością.

-To właśnie jego humorki.- Castiel skwitował. Lekarka byłą rozbawiona i rozczulona tą młodą, szczęśliwą parą.

-Widzę, że wręcz podręcznikowy przykład zmian hormonalnych w ciąży. - Zaśmiała się. Dean stropił się i wytarł wierzchem dłoni. 

-Przepraszam.- Wychlipał.

-Nic nie szkodzi, zobacz sobie, jak reaguje maleństwo.- Wskazała na ekran, na którym maluch nieznacznie się poruszył. - Teraz maluch będzie reagował na twoje nastroje, jest zadowolony, gdy ty jesteś, wesoły, gdy ty jesteś, to samo, gdy jesteś smutny, albo zdenerwowany, dlatego tak ważne jest, byś się nie stresował, bo wtedy i wasz skarb się boi.

-Czujesz to?- Castiel zapytał, patrząc to na Omegę, to na szczeniaczka.

-Nie.- Posmutniał.- Nic, tylko takie jakby burczenie w brzuchu.

-Na początku tak to możesz odczuwać. 

-Już wcześniej tak miałem, ale myślałem, że to żołądek.

-To pierwsze ruchy maleństwa, ale zobaczysz, już niedługo i wszystko się nasili. Lada moment i możesz poczuć, jak maluch się porusza. W tym tygodniu ciąży, maluch już jest coraz bardziej aktywny, będzie się obracał z boku na bok, poruszał, machał rączkami, nóżkami, bawił pępowiną, albo nawet robił salta.

-I to wszystko będę czuł?

-Tak, a z czasem nawet i widział, brzuch będzie się poruszał. O spójrzcie.- Zwróciła uwagę rodziców na ekran.

-Ssie kciuk!- Cas ucieszył się i pogłaskał Omegę po głowie.

-Jakie to urocze…- Dean znów zachlipał, ale tym razem uronił tylko kilka łez i wtulił się bardziej w Alfę.

-Jeśli chcecie, to mogę też powiedzieć jakiej płci jest dziecko.- To pytanie, zbiło rodziców z tropu. Tak szczerze, to jeszcze nawet nie myśleli, że mogą dowiedzieć się tego już dziś. Dla nich najważniejsze było, czy maleństwo jest zdrowe, niż czy jest chłopcem, czy dziewczynką. 

-Dean?- Cas szepnął do Omegi.- Chcemy?

-Może zróbmy sobie niespodziankę? -Zaproponował.

-Dowiemy się dopiero, gdy maluszek już będzie na świecie?- Dean potaknął. Chciał pozostać na razie w niewiedzy, snuć domysły, czy to synek, czy córeczka. Wiadomo, że to troszkę utrudniało planowanie pokoiku, kupowanie ubranek, ale jakoś chciał poczekać, dopiero przy porodzie dowiedzieć się, kim go los obdarzy, maleńką, słodką dziewczynką, czy kochanym, rozkosznym chłopczykiem. O ile tylko będzie zdrowe, to cieszyć się będą jednakowo.

-Dobrze słoneczko.- Cas ucałował go w głowę. - To na razie zachowajmy w tajemnicy.- Lekarka wobec tego wyłączyła monitor i podała Deanowi ręcznik papierowy, by ten się wytarł. Castiel pomógł mu zetrzeć żel, ubrać się i wstać. Podprowadził go do biurka lekarki, gdzie ta wpisywała coś w kartę.

-Usiądźcie proszę. Także, jak wspominałam ciąża rozwija się prawidłowo, nie ma się czym martwić, oczywiście teraz to już drugi trymestr i wszystko zacznie się zmieniać.

Mdłości w czwartym miesiącu ustępują. Będziesz mieć więcej energii, bo teraz to pewnie ciągle byłeś senny, przysypiałeś i leniuchowałeś?-Dean potaknął.- I bardzo dobrze, przez pierwszy trymestr akumulowałeś energie, a teraz będziesz żywszy, zacznie się tak zwane gniazdowanie, dopiero teraz odbije wam na punkcie maleństwa.- Uśmiechnęła się.- Nabierzesz jeszcze większej ochoty na jedzenie i wszystko zacznie lepiej pachnieć. Wilczy węch bardzo ci się wyostrzy. No, ale pojawi się też niemiły aspekt, zgaga. Będziesz musiał się do niej przyzwyczaić, a by jej uniknąć należy jeść częściej, ale mniejsze porcje, nie leżeć po jedzeniu, dbać o zbilansowaną dietę. -Radziła.- Możesz miewać też wzdęcia, niestrawność. Następne co, to macica zacznie się powiększać i częste wizyty w toalecie staną się normą. No i brzuszek zacznie teraz już coraz bardziej rosnąć i pojawią się rozstępy. Ale jest wiele kremów, które pomogą je zwalczyć. Musisz zadbać o skórę, a po porodzie łatwej ci będzie wrócić do takiego stanu, jak sprzed ciąży. Proponuję też kupić spodnie ciążowe, bo obwód w biodrach będzie się robił coraz większy.

-A mówiła pani jeszcze o ruchach dziecka, jak dokładnie będę je czuł?

-Każda ciąża jest inna, więc nie mogę jasno określić ale z pewnością to, co odczuwasz już teraz, takie jakby bąbelki, muskanie, może nawet łaskotanie. To nie będzie jeszcze żadne porządne kopnięcie, czy falujący brzuch, to przyjdzie z czasem. No i zaczniesz odczuwać czkawkę maleństwa. To nic niepokojącego czasem dziecko się nałyka wód płodowych i mu się odbija, ty możesz czuć to, jako puknięcia nawet kilka razy dziennie. Dziecko odczuwa też już emocje i dźwięki, a właściwie wibracje. Dlatego mów do niego dużo, słuchaj muzyki, lepiej jakiejś spokojnej, by zrelaksować siebie i dziecko. Głaskaj brzuch, możesz mu nucić, śpiewać, to na pewno mu się spodoba. Tata też może, dzieciaczek przyzwyczai się do waszych głosów. Tata powinien przyłączać się do wszystkiego, czuć więź z maleństwem taką samą, jak tatuś.

-Oczywiście, nie przegapię niczego.- Zapewnił.

-Muszę też wspomnieć, że Omegą będzie potrzebował pana bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, bo w tym stadium ciąży wzrasta gwałtownie libido. Więc nie polecam już panu dłuższych wyjazdów.- Uśmiechnęła się. Cas spojrzał na Omegę, który siedział cichutko, choć uśmiechał się delikatnie.- No nic, myślę, że to na razie wszystko, chyba, że macie jakieś pytania?- Obaj milczeli, więc kobieta zakończyła wizytę, zapewniła jeszcze raz, że wszystko jest w jak największym porządku, mogą dzwonić do niej w razie problemów, pytań i pożegnała ich.

Gdy tylko wyszli z gabinetu, następna para już czekała na wizytę. Lekarka zabrała ich do gabinetu. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się, Dean rzucił się Alfie na szyję.

-Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo tęskniłem!- Tulił go mocno.

-Ja też skarbie. Cały czas o tobie myślałem, nie mogłem się skupić. Byłem wściekły, że samolot się opóźnił, bałem się, że już nie zdążę.

-Ale zdążyłeś! To najważniejsze! Chodźmy do domu.- Złapał go za rękę i zaczął prowadzić do wyjścia. Musieli poczekać chwilę na taksówkę, którą zamówił Castiel, ale czas upłynął im bardzo szybko, gdyż Dean praktycznie nie odstępował go. Wciąż przytulał się i przymilał, łaknąć dotyku Alfy.- W domu zrobiłem steki i puree. Tak jak lubisz. 

-To świetnie kochanie. Jestem głodny jak wilk. - Dean zaśmiał się na tę dwuznaczność słów. Taksówka przyjechała i zabrała ich do domu. Castiel cieszył się, że wrócił wreszcie do domu. Ta rozłąka, choć tylko dwudniowa, nauczyła go, że nie może wyjeżdżać, zostawiać Omegi samej, bo to boli ich wszystkich, jako partner i przyszły tata zrozumiał, że jego miejsce jest w domu, przy rodzinie. 

Gdy tylko weszli, Castiel poszedł wziąć szybki prysznic, podczas, gdy Dean przyrządził obiecany obiad. Castiel zszedł na dół i migiem spałaszował posiłek. 

-Było przepyszne.- Pochwalił, odsuwając się nieco od stołu.

-Cieszę się, że ci smakowało.- Dean wstał, by pozbierać naczynia.

-Zostaw.- Chwycił go za rękę. Wstał i podszedł blisko Omegi. - Teraz chciałbym deser.

-Deser?- Nie zrozumiał.- Są lody w zamrażalniku i ciastka w szafce, jeśli masz ochotę.

-Nie taki deser.- Uśmiechnął się i pociągnął delikatnie Omegę.- Ty jesteś moją największą słodyczą. - Dean uśmiechnął się i poczerwieniał. Pozwolił się Alfie wyciągnąć z kuchni w stronę schodów i na górę. Dean był tak rozkosznie niewinny, że Castiel pragnął zerwać z niego ubrania i obcałować każdy skrawek ciała. Położył go na łóżku i rozebrał, nie mogąc się nim nacieszyć. Puścił na moment Omegę, by ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę i bokserki. Dean wykorzystał tę chwilę i zaprezentował się przed Alfą z uśmiechem, ulegle czekając i spoglądając na niego zachęcająco, z twarzą przyciśniętą do poduszki. Cas klęknął za nim i złapał jedwabiste pośladki i delikatnie miętosił je. Pochylił się i ucałował je, by następnie zatopić język między nimi. Omega mimowolnie rzucił biodrami do przodu. Alfa uśmiechnął się i ponowił, Dean piszczał i stękał w poduszkę, dzielnie trzymając biodra. Castiel nie omieszkał też wsunąć w niego palców i pokręcić nimi trochę w delikatnym, mokrym ciele. 

-Cas!- Dean jęknął w poduszkę.

-Stęskniłem się za tobą.- Szepnął i chwycił członek Omegi i zaczął poruszać dłonią w rytm palców. Dean jęczał niczym oszalały, a gdy Castiel do tego wszystkiego dołączył jeszcze język, Dean odleciał. Doszedł mocno, piszcząc i łkając. -Chcesz się delikatnie pokochać, czy ostro zabawić?- Pochylił się nad nim i stykając się torsem z jego plecami, wyszeptał mu do ucha propozycję. Dean przesunął twarzą do jedwabnej poduszce, tak by spoglądać na Alfę. Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał tak, że Alfa wiedział. Wyprostował się i wbił w Omegę. Dean szarpnął się. Alfa chwycił go za ramię i narzucił szybkie tempo, wiedział, jak postępować, by dać Omedze maksimum przyjemności. Pochylił się, by ucałować Omegę w kark, a następnie delikatnie uszczypnąć zębami. Dean pisnął i wyprężył biodra. 

-Cas… Tak dobrze…- Wydyszał.- Mocniej… Nie przerywaj… Proszę…- Castiel ani myślał, by odmawiać czegoś Omedze. Jemu również było tak dobrze, że mgiełka przyjemności zasłaniała mu cały świat. Skurczył się on tylko do niego i Deana.- Cas… Poczekaj… Poczekaj chwilkę…- Dean wymruczał i to otrzeźwiło Alfę.

-Kochanie?- Zatrzymał się.- Coś jest nie ok? Coś ci zrobiłem? Boli cię coś? Przesadziłem?- Zalał go falą pytań i ostrożnie położył na plecy, nie do końca z niego wychodząc.

-Dziwnie się czuję. - Złapał się za brzuch, co zaniepokoiło Castiela. 

-Coś z dzieckiem?- Pochylił się nad nim i troskliwie położył rękę na jego dłoń.

-Chyba się rusza… Znaczy…- Zamyślił się na chwilę, wsłuchując się w swój organizm.- Znów to czuję, te takie bąbelki. 

-Więc w porządku? Nic ci nie jest?- Patrzył na niego uważnie, badając wzrokiem, czy wszystko dobrze. 

-Nie, nie… Wiesz wcześniej miałem kilka razy to uczucie, ale myślałem, że to może wzdęcia, albo gazy, a nie ruchy maleństwa. Teraz, gdy to wiem i jeszcze podczas, gdy się kochaliśmy… To mega dziwne uczucie.- Uśmiechnął się i splótł swoje palce z Castiela i pogłaskał brzuch. - O znów…- Castiel nie mógł niczego wyczuć, ale i tak cieszył się, mogąc być przy tym, gdy Dean to czuje. - Dziecko chyba też chce do taty.- Zaśmiał się. Castiel położył się przy boku Deana i objął go.

-Najwyraźniej.- Castiel zniżył się i pocałował brzuch. Dean patrzył na niego maślanym wzrokiem. -Cieszę się, że was mam.- Dean wyciągnął dłonie, by przyciągnąć Alfę bliżej, do długiego pocałunku, podczas którego Castiel nie omieszkał znów wejść w Omegę i poruszać się. Przerwali pocałunek dopiero, gdy z ust Deana uciekł jęk przyjemności. Chwycił nogi Omegi i położył sobie na barkach. Uda chłopaka rozjechały się na boki, gdy ten pochylił się nisko i polizał go za uchem. - Wspaniale pachniesz, tak słodko, tak szczęśliwie…- Szeptał, nie przestając się w nim poruszać.- Podoba mi się.- Wzmocnił ruchy. Dean złapał się Castiela, niczym koła ratunkowego. Wpił paznokcie w jego plecy i mocno podrapał.

-To przez ciążę i ciebie. Wy dajecie mi tyle szczęścia.- Wyjąkał starając się, by brzmiało to wyraźnie, choć jęki przyjemności skutecznie mu to utrudniały. Castiel uśmiechał się, mocno łapiąc go za ramiona. Ten zapach budził w nim jakieś dziwne, pierwotne, wilcze instynkty, które nakazywały mu posiąść Omegę, dać jej przyjemność, ugryźć go, sprawić, by poczuł się bezpiecznie, dobrze, by mógł się zatracić i całkowicie ufnie oddać Alfie. Złapał Omegę w żelaznym uścisku i ugryzł mocno w szyję. Dean zapiszczał, dochodząc. 

-Mój!- Warknął, w momencie, gdy klin przedostał się w Omegę i zalał go obficie. Warczał powtarzającą mu się w głowie mantrę "mój, mój, mój…". 

Dean zachłysnął się powietrzem i pomału zaczął odzyskiwał świadomość po wspaniałym orgazmie. Alfa półleżał na Omedze, puścił tylko jego nogi, by nie męczyć go. Opierał się na przedramionach, by nie zmiażdżyć delikatnego ciała. Był tak zaślepiony orgazmem , przyjemnością i aromatem Omegi, że potrzebował dobrej chwili, by wrócić na ziemię. Dopiero, gdy rozczulony Dean chwycił jedną ręką go za szyję, a drugą zatopił w jego włosach i czule pogłaskał, podniósł głowę z klatki piersiowej Deana.- Kochanie…- Powiedział z rozczuleniem.- Cholera! - Spostrzegł głęboką ranę, z której małym strumyczkiem spływała kropelka krwi.- Nie spostrzegłem, że tak mocno cię ugryzłem. Dobrze się czujesz? - Dotknął rany kciukiem.- Przepraszam.

-Nic się nie stało.- Zapewnił z uśmiechem.- Czułem, jak się zatraciłeś.

-Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, straciłem kontrolę. Nie powinienem był tak głęboko gryźć. - Mówił, wciąż przypatrując się ranie z bólem i stresem na twarzy. Delikatnie gładził skórę kciukiem tuż obok śladu.

-Ale Cas.- Chwycił jego dłoń i spojrzał na niego poważnie.- Jest dobrze. - Uśmiechał się, głaszcząc Alfę po policzku. - Denerwowało mnie to, że znak, który zrobiłeś mi kilka dni temu już tak przybladł, cieszę się, że go odnowiłeś, tak się czuję najlepiej, przywłaszczony, ze śladami twoich zębów na szyi, spermą we mnie i dzieckiem w brzuchu. Już bardziej twój być nie mogę.

-Przepraszam za to " Mój". Wymsknęło mi się. Oczywiście nie jesteś moją własnością, ja tylko tak…- Źle odebrał intencje Omegi.

-Ale mi się podobało, gdy tak do mnie mówiłeś. Byłeś taki…- Szukał w głowie najlepszego słowa.- Alfi, męski. Obudziła się w tobie taka pierwotna, wilcza natura.- Mówił z pochwałą. Castiel pocałował Omegę z wdzięcznością. - Ja jestem twój, tylko twój.- Spojrzał mu szczerze i z miłością w oczy. Cas zsunął się ustami na szyję i troskliwie polizał rankę. Dean odsłonił nieco szyję, by dać ukochanemu lepszy dostęp. Wiedział, że Castielowi było trochę głupio za to zapomnienie, za ugryzienie, ale Deanowi bardzo się to podobało. Jemu było niesamowicie dobrze, a gdy jeszcze patrzył, jak ta Alfa budzi w sobie wilcze instynkty, jak rozpada się z przyjemności, jak zatraca, to poczuł się jeszcze lepiej. Było mu miło, że to przy nim, dzięki niemu Alfa może przeżywać takie rozkosze. - No już, już.- Castiel lizał ranę czule, jakby przepraszając. Dean odsunął Alfę od siebie, bo wiedział, że ten czuje się winny i chce ułagodzić ból, którego Dean wcale nie odczuwał. We krwi buzowało mu tyle endorfin, że o żadnym dyskomforcie nie było mowy.- Kładź się.- Nakazał. Alfa posłusznie zszedł z niego i położył się obok, parząc, co Dean planuje. Ten przysunął się do boku Alfy i ułożył głowę na jego piersi.- Dziękuję.- Ucałował go jeszcze w policzek i znów położył głowę.

-Za co?- Zapytał cicho.

-Za wszystko. Za opiekę, obronę, za dach nad głową, za to że mnie rozpieszczasz, za seks.- Mówił rozbawiony, ale jednak śmiertelnie poważnie. - I przede wszystkim za maluszka i twoją miłość.- Castiel chwycił jego policzki i ucałował czule. 

-Kocham cię.- Głaskał czule jego włosy. 

-Ja ciebie też.- Podniósł głowę.- Aha i jeszcze jedno. Nigdzie więcej nie jedziesz.- Pogroził mu palcem. - Nie wytrzymam więcej bez ciebie tak długo.

-Ja już się nigdzie nie wybieram. Nie zostawię was już więcej, obiecuję.- Dean uspokojony, przytulił się i przymknął oczy. Castiel jednym ramieniem objął Omegę, by ten czuł się bezpiecznie podczas snu, a drugą przysunął do brzucha, by czuwać nad maleństwem.


	54. Ciążowe wyskoki

Kolejne dni mijały. Zanim ktokolwiek się obejrzał zaczął się luty. Dean cieszył się, że jeszcze tylko trochę i zrobi się cieplej, stopnieje śnieg. Zima wykańczała go, miał dość zimna, ponurej pogody, tego, że dzień kończył się tak szybko, tego, że nie mógł wyjść do ogrodu na dłużej niż kilka, kilkanaście minut, by Cas nie zaczął go zaganiać do domu, by nie zmarzł. Czuł się zamknięty w czterech ścianach. Do tego jego hormony szalały bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Nie raz nie dwa, Castiel zauważał jego wahania nastrojów, jak płakał na filmach, by po chwili znów śmiać się głośno, jak denerwował się, gdy coś mu się nie udawało, by potem płakać. Ostatnimi czasy w złości trzaskał drzwiami, rzucał różnymi przedmiotami, raz nawet przepłakał pół dnia. Castiel cierpliwe znosił wszystkie wybryki Omegi, w gorszych momentach przytulał, ułagadzał, podsuwał smakołyki, byle tylko jakoś go uspokoić. Widział, jak Dean męczy się, w dodatku pogoda i zimno mu nie pomagały. Chętnie by go gdzieś zabrał, ale wolał nie narażać go na żadne niebezpieczeństwa, czy na przeziębienie. Z resztą węch wyostrzył mu się tak bardzo, że Cas nie mógł zabrać go do żadnej restauracji, czy kina, bo nadmiar zapachów powodował mdłości i wymioty. W domu też musiał uważać na zapachy. Zamienił wszystkie słodkie i mocne zapachy żelów i szamponów na mniej drążnice o zapachu trawy czy cytryny. Zrezygnował z ostrzejszych przypraw, a przy gotowaniu zawsze otwierał okno i zamykał drzwi do kuchni, by zapach pieczenia, czy smażenia nie ulatniał się i nie przeszkadzał Omedze. A apetyt akurat polepszył mu się i to znacznie. Zjadał za dwóch, a czasem jeszcze w nocy Castiel słyszał cicho wołane "kochanie…" i już wiedział, że Dean domaga się ponadplanowego posiłku. Najchętniej jadał słodkie i kaloryczne lody, cukierki, ciastka. A czasem, po obfitym nocnym podjadaniu skarżył się na zgagę i niestrawność, a co za tym szło, popłakiwał i żalił się Castielowi, pragnąc by coś zrobił, jakoś mu pomógł. Castiel oczywiście wtedy parzył herbaty, podawał mleka, migdały, wykorzystywał wszelkie metody znalezione w internecie, by mu ulżyć. W takie noce Dean najczęściej zasypiał dopiero koło trzeciej, czwartej nad ranem, ale Castielowi niebyło już dane spać, gdyż przejęty i wybudzony, wolał poleżeć przy Omedze i go popilnować. W dodatku, Dean coraz częściej musiał biegać do łazienki, również czasami w nocy, więc Castielowi czasem nie było dane pospać prawie w ogóle. Jednak nigdy nie miał Deanowi niczego za złe. Był Omegą i jego największym szczęściem, dlatego zawsze starał się mu pomagać, troszczył się. Wiedział, że czasami było mu naprawdę ciężko i chciał jakoś mu pomóc, umilić mu te gorsze momenty.

* * *

Castiel przebudził się i zaspanym wzrokiem spojrzał na wyświetlacz zegara. Było nieco po czwartej, gdy usłyszał cichutki szloch za plecami. Obrócił się do Omegi i zobaczył, jak ten siedzi, oparty o zagłówek łóżka, płacząc. Zaalarmowany, przysunął się do niego.

-Czemu płaczesz, słoneczko?- Przytulił go i otarł łzy z policzka. 

-Sam nie wiem…- Wyszlochał.- Śniło mi się coś, ale nie pamiętam co. Obudziłem się i tak jakoś zrobiło mi się smutno. Przepraszam.- Zapłakał i wtulił się w ramię Alfy.

-Oj słońce te hormony cię wykończą…- Pogłaskał go po włosach, starając się uspokoić. - Może połóż się przy mnie, blisko i spróbuj jeszcze zasnąć? Hmm?- Dean pozwolił się objąć i pociągnąć na alfią część łóżka. Cas owinął Deana szczelnie kołdrą i przez dobrą chwilę głaskał po głowie i ramieniu. Deanowi zajęło trochę, by uspokoić się i usnąć. Cas przyzwyczaił się już do nocnych interwencji. Martwiło go to, choć wiedział, że to wszystko normalne. Po pierwszej takiej sytuacji, z rana, gdy Dean jeszcze spał w tajemnicy przed nim zadzwonił do ich lekarki, by spytać, czy tak ma być, co może zrobić. Pani doktor zapewniła, że omegi różnie przechodzą ciąże i to normalne. Musi tylko być przy nim, absolutnie się nie denerwować, by nie podjudzać jeszcze organizmu Deana i jego hormonów do dalszych harców, przytulić go, uspokoić. 

Dean obudził się rano i przeciągnął. Wciąż miał oczy zapuchnięte od płaczu. Dręczyło go to, że męczy Castiela swoim zachowaniem, że budzi go po nocach, przeszkadza mu. Wiedział, że Cas robi to wszystko z troski oraz dlatego, że mu na nim zależy i czuje się w obowiązku dbać o niego. Jednak nie potrafił nic poradzić na swoje zachowanie, gdy hormony brały nad nim górę, odbierały mu całkowicie kontrolę nad jego ciałem, zachowaniem. Bardzo chciałby już się uspokoić, dać Castielowi spokój, przestać ciągle absorbować go swoją osobą, ale nie potrafił. Przetarł oczy i spojrzał na otwierające się drzwi. Cas wszedł do pokoju z tacą z górą naleśników, kakałem, miseczką owoców i kawałkiem ciasta. Deanowi aż zaświeciły się oczy, gdy zobaczył jedzenie. Ostatnimi czasu, jadł za dwóch, nie mógł się pohamować, ciągle był głodny i wciąż miał na coś ochotę, często na to, czego akurat Castiel nie kupił, nie było w domu. Castiel doskonale poznał ten ton Deana, gdy głodny, nie znajdował tego konkretnego jedzenia w kuchni. Zawsze wołał, jego imię tak, że Castiel już brał portfel do ręki i zbierał się do wyjścia do sklepu. Często też słyszał, jak Dean woła ( zazwyczaj, gdy Castiel zajęty był pisaniem), "Cas, twój szczeniaczek ma ochotę na…". Wtedy już wiedział, że czeka go przerwa, bo musi zejść i dostarczyć dziecku i Deanowi dany przysmak.

-Proszę.- Podał mu tacę na kolana. Dean spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i łezkami w oczach. Castiel już widział, jak pęka tama i Omega zaraz się popłacze.- Myszko, nie płaczemy, hej, hej.- Starał się go uspokoić.

-Przepraszam Cas, tyle dla mnie robisz, a ja ciągle ci dokładam, ciągle beczę, albo się gniewam, albo się śmieję ze wszystkiego.- Rozpłakał się na dobre. Cas przytulił go i starł łzę z policzka.

-Nie masz za co przepraszać, słonko. Ja wszystko rozumiem, chcę ci pomagać. Widzę, jak się czasami męczysz sam ze sobą. - Ucałował go.- Chcę, żeby ci było łatwiej, żebyś miał wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Ty i maluszek.- Pochylił się do brzucha i głaszcząc go, zaczął mówić.- A ty szkrabie musisz dać tatusiowi trochę odpocząć. Nie denerwuj go, on nie może tyle płakać.- Castiel podniósł się, chwycił chusteczkę z pudełka na szafeczce obok i podał Omedze.- Wytrzyj się, nie płacz już i zajadaj. Ja zrobię ci gorącą kąpiel, odpoczniesz sobie, zrelaksujesz. - Pogłaskał go po zmierzwionych włosach i uśmiechnął się. Wyszedł z sypialni do łazienki i zaczął napuszczać wody. Dodał delikatne sole do kąpieli, płynu. Przyniósł na talerzyku trochę czekoladek, ciasteczek i położył obok wanny. Ułożył też obszerny, puchaty ręcznik, by Omega miał czym się wytrzeć i otulić rozgrzany po kąpieli. Dean pojawił się w drzwiach. Castiel pomógł mu się rozebrać i wejść do wanny. - Wołaj, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował. I nie wychodź sam. Wiem, że może nie masz jeszcze bardzo wielkiego brzuszka, ale mimo wszystko chcę cię asekurować, żebyś się nie przewrócił i nie stała się wam krzywda.-Ucałował go i zostawił sam na sam z ciepłą wodą i słodyczami. Castiel wykorzystał tę chwilę na pisanie. Dean posiedział w wannie przez godzinę. Zawołał Alfę dopiero, gdy chciał już wyjść. Mile zrelaksowany i rozgrzany został dokładnie wytarty i ubrany w ciepłe ubranie. Castiel zabrał go do salonu i położył na sofie. Przykrył kocem i uśmiechnięty przykucnął przy nim. Cieszył się widząc go tak rozanielonego i wreszcie wypoczętego.

-Dziękuję.- Dean chwycił jego rękę i przysunął sobie do twarzy, wtulił się w dużą Alfią dłoń.- Teraz czuję się o wiele lepiej. Dziękuję, że ze mną wytrzymujesz.

-Taka praca, ty nosisz moje maleństwo, ja znoszę twoje humorki. - Zażartował i został dźgnięty żartobliwie palcem w żebra. - Żartuje…- Ucałował go.- Nie ma za co… Chcesz, żebym ci dał pilota? Pooglądasz sobie telewizję?

-Nie, podaj mi proszę tę książkę, która leży tam na stole.- Castiel chwycił podręcznik i spojrzał na niego.

-Matma? Będziesz się uczył do egzaminu?- Podał mu.

-Tak. Niestety, nauczyciel przyjdzie jutro, muszę porobić zadania z trygonometrii, która jest dla mnie prawdziwą czarną magią.

-Kotku.- Od razu uprzedził.- Tylko się nie denerwuj, ani nie płacz, jakby ci coś nie wychodziło, czy coś. Przyjdź do mnie. Ja coś tam jeszcze ze szkoły pamiętam, to ci pomogę. Może nie byłem orłem z matematyki, ale coś tam wiem. 

-Dobrze. -Castiel spokojnie pisał na laptopie, popijając kawę. Zaczynał właśnie kolejny rozdział swojej najnowszej powieści, gdy usłyszał cichutkie pukanie. - Mogę?- Dean uchylił drzwi i zajrzał.

-No jasne, wejdź.- Odwrócił się na fotelu w stronę Omegi. Ten wszedł nieśmiało.

-Wiem, że przeszkadzam, ale nie umiem zrobić tego zadania. Już próbowałem na wszelkie sposoby i zawsze mi źle wychodzi.- Mówił zrezygnowany. Castiel od razu zobaczył, że Dean zmęczony niepowodzeniami, zaczął się pomału rozklejać, więc od razu zareagował.

-Nic się nie dzieje, zaraz ci pomogę. Pokaż to zadanie.- Dean położył książkę i zeszyt na biurku. Wskazał owe zadanie. Castiel przez moment czytał treść zadania i przyglądał się obrazkowi. - Okej, chyba wiem, co robiłeś nie tak. Pomyliłeś funkcję trygonometryczną. Usiądź.- Wskazał na swoje kolana. Odsunął się nieco od biurka. Dean usiadł mu na kolanie.- Musisz patrzeć, czy to przyprostokątna, czy przeciwprostokątna, słońce. Zobacz…- Wskazał na rysunek i zaczął objaśniać. - Teraz rozumiesz?- Dean popatrzył na Castiela, co najmniej jakby zobaczył kosmitę.- No to jeszcze raz.- Cierpliwie wytłumaczył wszystko od nowa. Tym razem chyba Dean załapał, o co chodziło w zadaniu, ale Castiel dla pewności, poprosił, by zrobił przy nim kolejne zadanie, na podobnej zasadzie. Dean robił je pomału, uważając na wszystkie haczyki. Raz tylko, gdy nie był pewny, której funkcji użyć, wskazał ją długopisem i spojrzał na Castiela. Ten uśmiechnął się i przytaknął, że tak to ta. - No i brawo. Załapałeś. Potrzebujesz pomocy jeszcze z czymś? Jeszcze masz jakieś pytania? Zadanie?

-Nie, chyba już nic. Dziękuję.- Ucałował go w policzek, wstał i zebrał swoje rzeczy z biurka. - No nic, na razie koniec nauki. Muszę zrobić obiad. 

-A co będzie? - Zapytał, obejmując Omegę w biodrach.

-Ogórkowa. Nie mam siły robić dziś nic wykwintniejszego.

-Mnie odpowiada. - Dean przytulił głowę Castiela do swojego brzucha. Pomierzwił jego czarne włosy z uśmiechem.

* * *

-Cholera!- Castiel usłyszał trzask metalu i spanikowany zbiegł do kuchni.

-Dean? Co się stało? Oparzyłeś się?- Zlustrował go wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu ran, bolesnych miejsc. Cała kuchnia pachniała wonią stresu i zdenerwowania.

-Nie!- Wykrzyczał.- Przesoliłem zupę! Nie da się tego jeść! Jestem beznadziejny! Nic nie umiem zrobić!- Zaszlochał. Rzucił łyżką o podłogę i wybiegł z płaczem. Castiel stał na środku kuchni. Odetchnął zrezygnowany, modląc się o siłę. Znów to samo, już zdołał się uspokoić i znów hormony zabawiły się jego kosztem. Podszedł do kuchenki i wyłączył gaz. Wziął łyżkę z szuflady i spróbował. Zupa nie była zła, to było jeszcze do odratowania. Dolałby trochę wody i nie byłoby problemu, a Dean wybuchł, jakby stało się nie wiadomo co. Może jego smak był teraz o wiele bardziej wyostrzony, ale to wciąż nie był powód do tragizowania.

Wszedł po schodach na górę i skierował się do sypialni, gdzie schował się Dean. Wszedł i ukląkł przy Omedze, który siedział na podłodze, oparty o łóżko. Schował głowę w skrzyżowane ręce.

-Słoneczko. Przecież zupa jest dobra. Nie ma co histeryzować.- Dean podniósł zapłakaną buźkę na niego.

-Nie prawda…- Wyszlochał.- Za dużo dałem soli i jeszcze doprawiłem jarzynką, bo próbowałem i było w ogóle nie słone, a potem przyszedłem dodać śmietany, spróbowałem i było takie słone…- Jąkał się i połykał sylaby.

-Kochanie, ja próbowałem tej zupy, nie jest taka zła.- Usiadł obok niego i przytulił ramieniem. Dean od razu wtulił się i wgramolił mu na kolana.- Wiem, że ci się smaki zmieniają, jeśli nie chcesz jeść tej zupy, to możemy coś zamówić.

-Nie…- Wymruczał i zaciągnął zapachem Alfy, by się uspokoić. Cas westchnął i pogłaskał go.

-Kto by pomyślał, że aż tak ci będą te hormony szaleć…- Castiel ostatnimi czasy dużo czytał, jak pomóc Omedze w ciąży. Wyczytał, że trzeba dać się Omedze wyżyć, cierpliwie przeczekać, aż tan da upust swojej złości, wypłacze się, wykrzyczy, potem przytulić, zapewnić, że wszytko jest dobrze, wysłuchać, wesprzeć. Robił mu miłe niespodzianki, kupował kwiaty, ulubione przysmaki, czasem masował ramiona lub łydki, kiedy Dean nie mógł wstać, bo tak mu ścierpły. Robił wszystko, byle tylko jakoś mu pomóc. Czasem naprawdę nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jak Dean potrafi się w ułamku sekundy zmienić. Zapadła mu w pamięci sytuacja, gdy Dean siedział przy jego boku na kanapie i chętnie się przymilał, dawał całować, śmiał się, uśmiechał, by po chwili, gdy Castiel odłożył szklankę z herbatą na stół i zostawił mokry odcisk, wściec się, nakrzyczeć na niego i zapłakany rzucić rzeczoną szklanką o ziemię.- Chodź, spróbujesz, może zjesz, a jak nie, to coś się wymyśli. Hmmm? A potem zjemy sobie te lody orzechowe które mamy w zamrażalniku. Z bitą śmietaną? I czekoladowym sosem?- Dean pokiwał energicznie głową. Dean zszedł z jego kolan. Cas wstał i podał rękę Omedze. Ten wstał ociężale i pozwolił się zaprowadzić do kuchni. Castiel poczarował chwilę nad daniem i dał spróbować Omedze. Kiedy ten uznał, że zupa mu smakuje, Castiel poprosił, by chłopak wyjął talerze, kiedy on odcedzi makaron. Po chwili usłyszał głośne łup. Dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Dean zrezygnowany patrzy na roztrzaskany na ziemi talerz.

-Cholera.- Upadł na kolana i zaczął zbierać odłamki. Cas w sekundzie doskoczył do niego i podniósł go, zanim ten zdążył sobie pokiereszować kolana na szkle. Dean bywał ostatnio tak roztargniony i nieobecny, nie raz nie dwa zostawił pilota w lodówce, czy zapomniał przynieść akurat tę rzecz, po którą poszedł do kuchni. 

-Zostaw.- Chwycił go za ręce i zabrał w bezpieczną część kuchni.

-To już 3 talerz w tym tygodniu, a dopiero czwartek.- Stał smutny z miną tak przepraszającą, że Castiel już w wyobraźni widział kolejny atak płaczu.

-Nic się nie stało, myszko. Zaraz to pozbieram.- Dean pokiwał głową.- Nic się nie martw. Dopóki mamy z czego jeść, to jest dobrze. A jak braknie, to kupimy nowe. To nie powód do płaczu.- Ucałował go i gdy zobaczył na twarzy Omegi delikatny uśmiech, wiedział, że może spokojnie pozbierać roztrzaskane naczynie.


	55. Pokoik dla maluszka

Marzec okazał się być bardzo ciepły. Po śniegu nie było już śladu. Wiosna zawitała do ogrodu. Dean z radością wychodził na werandę, by popatrzeć na zazieleniającą się trawę, wzrastające zaczątki kwiatów, na ciekawskie ptaki, które zaczęły przylatywać. Cas czasem pozwalał mu posiedzieć w fotelu, pod kocem i z herbatą na tarasie, niekiedy zabierał na krótkie spacery. Wszystko to w grubej kurtce. Nowej i większej, którą musieli kupić, tak samo jak spodnie, gdyż stare nie mieściły już coraz większego brzucha. Dean nieco się uspokoił, ale wciąż zdążały się momenty, że dawał nieźle popalić. Ale nadmierna wrażliwość na zapachy troszkę zelżała, więc Deanowi było nieco prościej. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami pani doktor, odżył, dostał tak dużego zastrzyku energii, że Cas czasem za nim nie nadążał. Uczył się przez kilka godzin dziennie, sprzątał, gotował coraz to wykwintniejsze dania. Cas nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jakim cudem Dean z takiego ospałego, spokojnego zamienił się w wulkan energii. Czasem nie mógł się od niego opędzić. Dean nieraz dopadał go niespodziewanie, by dostać to, czego chce. Przymilał się, kokietował, pchał pod ręce. Nie żeby Castiel narzekał, bardzo mu się to podobało. Dean był bardziej chętny niż kiedykolwiek. 

Energię spożytkowywał także na planowaniu pokoiku dla maluszka. Był to już 6 miesiąc i poczuł, że powinien już pomału zacząć wić gniazdo dla maluszka. Przeglądał wiele for i stron internatowych, by zainspirować się, zobaczyć, jak rodzice meblują pokoiki. Oni nie znali płci dziecka, więc musieli postawić na neutralny, ale nie mniej śliczny wystrój. Dean jednak nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić pokoiku, gdyż nawet nie wiedział, gdzie on dokładnie będzie. Alfa pracował w salonie przy biurku, gdy Dean zszedł z sypialni do niego, by zapytać.

-Cas?- Alfa obrócił się na fotelu i spojrzał na Omegę. - Bo zacząłem oglądać już rzeczy dla maluszka, pokoiki.

-Tak? I co znalazłeś?- Zobaczył, że Dean trzyma tablet w ręku.

-Kilka prześlicznych rzeczy, zabawek, ale najbardziej to szukałem inspiracji na pokoik.- Przewijał kilka screenshotów na ekranie, gdy natrafił na pierwszy pokoik. - I tak właśnie pomyślałem, że nawet nie ustaliliśmy, gdzie będzie. 

-Wiesz co, mamy ten pokój, gdzie trzymam książki, gdzie czasem suszymy pranie. On jest spory, ma okno i jest niedaleko od naszej sypialni, więc myślę, że tam. Trzeba by było tylko posprzątać książki, poupychać je po innych regałach w sypialni, w salonie, trochę przenieść do garażu.

-To nie problem, też myślałem o tym pokoju.- Zgasił tablet. 

-Tylko, słoneczko… Do porodu jeszcze dużo czasu. - Chwycił biodra Omegi i delikatnie głaskał boki kciukami.

-Jakoś tak zacząłem to oglądać i bardzo się wkręciłem. Jest tyle przecudnych rzeczy, ubranek, mebelków…- Mówił z entuzjazmem.

-To pokaż mi, co tam jeszcze znalazłeś.- Wziął go na kolano i zaczął wpatrywać się w tablet, na którym Omega zaczął coś klikać.

-Zalazłem stronę firmy produkującej mebelki, zabawki i inne artykuły dla dzieci, który ma sklep w Lebanon. - Pokazał mu stronę.- Znalazłem tu masę prześlicznych rzeczy.- Cas przez chwilę oglądał.

-Rzeczywiście są prześliczne.- Mówił z zachwytem, wpatrując się w ekran.- Jeśli chcesz, to jutro możemy pojechać do tego sklepu, rozejrzeć się, pooglądać. Razem poplanujemy pokoik.

-Super.- Pocałował Alfę w policzek. -Bardzo chętnie się tam z tobą wybiorę. Ty sobie popisz jeszcze, a ja pójdę i pomierzę pokój.

-Ja mogę to zrobić, nie przemęczaj się.- Zaproponował.

-Cas, jeszcze mogę pochodzić z miarką.- Zaśmiał się i ucałował Alfę w czubek głowy.

-No dobrze, ale uważaj na siebie, bo tam jest wiele książek i szpargałów, żeby nic na ciebie nie spadło. - Dean mruknął tylko, żeby się nie martwił, poszedł do kuchni po miarkę i udał się do pokoju. Faktycznie był zagracony, pełen książek, rękopisów, zżółkłych papierzysk. Castiel musiał tutaj składować wszystkie materiały potrzebne mu do pracy i dużo więcej. Zapewne wiele rzeczy zwiózł jeszcze z Pontiac. Dean pomierzył pokój, uważając, by się nie przewrócić, lub nie zrzucić na siebie szpargałów. Gdy wyszedł, sporządził plan pokoju, rozpisał wymiary. Przyszedł z tym do Alfy, który oderwał się od pisania i usiadł razem z Omegą, by razem poplanować rozkład mebli, omówić kolor ścian… Dean był tym wszystkim bardzo podekscytowany. Castiel z uśmiechem patrzył na niego, pomagając mu. Choć mieli jeszcze sporo czasu do pojawienia się maleństwa i na dobrą sprawę nie planowali już kupowania mebli, to Castiel czuł, że Dean gdy tylko jutro zobaczy te rzeczy, to zakocha się i kupi wszystko. 

Castiel wiele się nie pomylił, Dean na zakupach wpadł w jakiś dziki szał, zaczął oglądanie od wózków. Kilka bardzo mu się spodobało, ale ostatecznie nie zdecydował się kupić. Jednak gdy znaleźli się na dziale z mebelkami. Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać. Razem z Castielem wybrali białe łóżeczko, komodę, drewniany fotel bujany z dużymi poduchami, dywan, zasłony i specjalne łóżeczko dosuwane do łóżka rodziców, by w pierwszych miesiącach maluch był bezpieczny przy nich, co byłoby wygodniejsze i dla nich i dla malca. 

-Myślisz, że takie łóżeczko to dobry pomysł?- Zapytał Dean, gdy Castiel pokazał mu mebel w sklepie. 

-Pewnie, przecież na pewno dziecko będzie w pierwszych miesiącach spało z nami. Będzie pod naszą stałą opieką, nie będziemy musieli wstawać w nocy, a po za tym jestem pewien, że ty nie będzie chciał go zostawiać ani na chwilę samego.

-No nie przeczę.- Uśmiechnął się.- Ale przecież może spać z nami w łóżku. Między nami na poduszce. 

-Kochanie, tam będzie bezpieczniejszy, nie będę się bał, że go w nocy gdzieś, nie daj boże, przygniotę. A po za tym wiesz, że jeśli wda się w ciebie, to będzie się rozpychał na łóżku tak, jak ty, a ja będę musiał spać na podłodze.

-Ja się wcale tak nie rozpycham.-Obruszył się, choć wiedział, że to prawda, nie raz nie dwa budził się przygniatając Alfę tuż przy rancie łózka z jego strony lub rozłożony tak beztrosko, że Alfa czasem musiał przyjmować najróżniejsze, skomplikowane pozy, by mieć miejsce do spania.

-Rozpychasz, rozpychasz i zabierasz mi pościel. Nie że się skarżę. -Podnosił ręce w obronnym geście.- To jak z tym łóżeczkiem?

-No myślę, że to dobry pomysł. - Wszystkie meble, łącznie z zasłonami i dywanikiem wybrali w kolorach bieli, siwego, ciepło i klimatycznie, a przede wszystkim neutralnie. Ewentualnych zabawek też nie wybraliby ze względu na płeć, nie kupiliby traktorka, samochodzików, czy lalek i koników pony. Zakupili tylko sporego, prześlicznego, puchatego misia. Z trudem włożyli wszystko do samochodu. Bagażnik i tylne siedzenie zapełniły kartony.

-Wiesz, co?- Cas zamknął z trudem bagażnik i oparł się o niego.- Skoro już kupiliśmy meble, to najpierw trzeba by było pomalować ściany.

-Dobrze, ale nie wiem na kiedy uda się nam wynająć jakąś ekipę remontową.

-Ekipę? Chcesz urazić moją alfią dumę?- Wyprężył się.- Ja sam pomaluję pokoik mojego szczeniaczka. To samo się tyczy mebli. Sam je złożę. 

-Dobrze, nie wątpię, że potrafisz.- Dean ucałował go w policzek i uśmiechnął się.- Czyli jedziemy po farbę?- Castiel przytaknął i wsiadł do samochodu.

Wybranie farby nie okazało się jednak prostym zadaniem. Dean przez ponad pół godziny chodził po sklepie nie wybrawszy koloru, a gdy Cas uświadomił mu, że przecież już to omawiali i ustalili, że siwy jest dobrym, czystym, radosnym kolorem. Dean odnalazł tę część półki, gdzie znajdowały się farby tego koloru, tam też spędzili kolejną godzinę. Dean przebierał niezdecydowany miedzy; „zagubionym listem” ,”srebrzystą nocą”, „stalowymi magnoliami” i wieloma innym. Castiel na początku aktywnie brał udział w wyborze odcienia, ale po około pół godzinie, odpadł. Zmęczony przycupnął na jakiś paletach. Dean pokazywał mu różne próbki i opowiadał. Usta mu się nie zamykały, a Castiel oparty na ręce obserwował go, ale niezbyt uważnie słuchał.

-Cas, słuchasz mnie w ogóle?- Castiel podniósł głowę.- Plotę do siebie?

-Wybacz króliczku, ale dla mnie wszystkie te odcienie wyglądają tak samo.- Stanął i objął go w pasie ramieniem.

-Myślę nad tymi trzema. - Pokazał mu szablony.- Który ci się najbardziej podoba?

-Chyba ta "podniebna podróż". Jest ładna, jasna i będzie się dobrze komponować z białymi mebelkami i ciemnosiwymi poduchami na krześle bujanym. 

-Zgadzam się. Weźmiemy ten.- Dean już chciał chwycić puszkę, gdy Cas doskoczył i odsunął go.

-A ty co? No chyba żartujesz. Nie myślisz, że ci pozwolę to choćby dotknąć. Jesteś moją Omegą w dodatku w ciąży.

-Przepraszam, jeszcze czasem mam te przyzwyczajenia z dawnego życia. -Spuścił głowę.- No wiesz... Usługiwanie Alfie…

-Przepraszam, że się uniosłem, ale wiesz, że nie możesz dźwigać. To wam zaszkodzi. - Przytulił go.- Wiem, że jeszcze czasem przypominają ci się dawne zasady. Nie mam ci tego za złe.- Pogłaskał go czule po głowie.- Wiesz, że się nie złoszczę, tylko martwię, prawda?

-Wiem, Cas.- Spojrzał tak, że Alfa przycisnął go do siebie, chwycił puszkę z farbą i zaczął kierować się do wózka, gdzie mieli już kilka pędzli, wałków, paczki foli ochronnej. Zakupili wszystko i wrócili do domu. Cas przeniósł wszystko do salonu. Szło mu powoli, gdyż wszystko było ciężkie i rzeczy nie było mało. 

-No to zostało jeszcze pozbierać rzeczy z pokoju.- Castiel zdyszany usiadł na ramieniu kanapy. Spojrzał zrezygnowany na Omegę.

-Wiesz, co? Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak wniosę te rzeczy na górę, wyjmę z pudeł i do nich pozbieram te szpargały z pokoju.- Odetchnął i wstał, by zatargać meble na piętro. Nie obyło się bez obolałej stopy, kilku soczystych przekleństw i po wszystkim bolącego krzyża. Gdy tylko wyciągnął już meble do złożenia z kartonów, Dean zrobił mu herbaty i uprosił, by trochę odpoczął. Cas zszedł na dół i ze stęknięciem usiadł na kanapie. Dean dumny był ze swojej Alfy. Tyle się dziś nadźwigał, tak dzielnie chodził z nim po sklepach i znosił niezdecydowanie Omegi. - Co robisz?- Zobaczył, że Dean staje za nim.

-Dużo się dziś nanosiłeś.- Zaczął masować mu ramiona. - Jesteś kochany, dziękuję za wszystko.- Castiel obrócił się i uśmiechnął. Przyłożył rękę do brzucha i pocałował go. Dean masował go jeszcze przez jakiś czas, po czym wyprosił, by Castiel położył się i zdrzemnął. Alfa nie chciał, bo stwierdził, że jeszcze dużo pracy przed nim i musi się za to zabierać. Jednak dał się przekonać. Dean pomasował go jeszcze po obolałym krzyżu, przykrył kocem i przez chwilę obserwował, jak ten śpi. Po cichu udał się na górę i sam zabrał się za porządki. Położył sobie mniejszy karton na stoliku pod oknem i zaczął zbierać książki. To nie była ciężka praca. Stał sobie i układał je bez pośpiechu. Gdy pudło już się wypełniło wziął kolejne i kolejne. Większe wypełnił papierami i innymi szpargałami. Pokój opustoszał, zrobiło się tu jeszcze przestrzenniej nie licząc dwóch pustych regałów i kilku pudeł na podłodze i stoliku. Oczami wyobraźni widział już, jak wygląda pokój maleństwa. Jak szczeniaczek słodko sobie śpi, bezpiecznie w swoim łóżeczku. Dean pogłaskał się po brzuchu.

-To twój pokoik skarbie, jeszcze w fazie przygotowań, ale na pewno będzie śliczny i będzie ci się bardzo podobał. Już się nie mogę doczekać, aż wreszcie będę miał cię na rękach i przyniosę cię tutaj, pokaże ci wszystko, będę cię tu karmił, przewijał, 

-Co ty tutaj robisz?- Usłyszał nagle za sobą głos Alfy. Wszedł do pokoju i wkurzony spojrzał na wnętrze pokoju.- Co to ma być? Mówiłem, że ja się tym zajmę.- Mówił zdenerwowany.

-Ale Cas, spokojnie, ja nic nie dźwigałem, przecież ja tylko wkładałem pojedynczo książki do kartonów.- Zaczął się tłumaczyć.

-Nie podnosiłeś ich?- Spojrzał spode łba.

-Nie, przecież wiem, że nie mogę. Tylko układałem szpargały w pudłach, nawet ich nie przesuwałem po podłodze, nic.

-Przecież mówiłem, że ja to zrobię, czemu się sam za to zabrałeś?- Chwycił go i przytulił, uważając, by nie naciskać na brzuch.

-Przecież to nic ciężkiego Cas, nawet nie jestem zmęczony. Ty potrzebowałeś się zdrzemnąć, a ja przecież mogłem się trochę przydać. Też chcę brać udział w tworzeniu pokoiku dla maluszka. Castiel westchnął.

-No już dobrze, dobrze. Będziesz mi pomagał przy jakiś drobnostkach, ok?- Dean pokiwał głową.- To ja to wyniosę to do garażu. Tam też trzeba będzie ogarnąć i pokładać jakoś logicznie te pudła. A ty chodź ze mną, znajdziesz wkrętarkę. - Cas chwycił pudło i zaczął znosić. Wszedł do garażu. Było już ciepławo, dlatego w garażu nie było zimno. Obaj mieli na sobie koszule flanelowe i to w zupełności wystarczało. Castiel położył pudło. 

-Gdzie mam szukać?- Castiel przez moment się zastanawiał. 

-Powinna być w tej szafce. Tam mam wszystko. To będzie takie zielone pudełko. Wyjmij je i znajdź jeszcze proszę śrubokręt krzyżakowy w szufladzie tam. - Wskazał. Dean zaczął szukać, kiedy Cas poszedł po kolejne pudło. Wszystko znalazł bez trudności. Castiel polecił mu iść do pokoju i zaczekać na niego chwilę. Gdy Alfa skończył wynoszenie pudeł, wrócił do pokoju i wkrętarką rozkręcił regały i je także wyniósł. - No to, trzeba zacząć malować. - Cas mimo, że był zmęczony, to podekscytowany zabierał się do pracy.- Skoczę do sąsiada po drabinę, a ty może rozłóż folię na podłodze?- Dean pokiwał głową i zabrał się do rozkładania. Cas lada moment wrócił z drabiną i zabrał się do malowania. Dean z podziwem patrzył, na pracującego Alfę. Przysiadł sobie na przyniesionym przez Castiela taborecie i czekał, aż Cas o coś poprosi. O pędzel, o inny wałek, o tackę do malowania, by coś przytrzymał. 

Castielowi szło sprawnie. Po dwóch godzinach pokój był gotowy. Castiel odniósł drabinę, a Dean zebrał folię, pędzle. Teraz wystarczyło zostawić, by ściany wyschły. Był już wieczór i Omega zarządził, że na dziś koniec, meble złożą już jutro. 

Obaj padli do łóżka zmęczeni. Sen nadszedł szybko. Nazajutrz wstali dopiero o 11:00. Po szybkim śniadaniu obaj wzięli się za składanie mebli. Założenie karnisza, czy montaż fotela, i komody nie było jakoś specjalnie trudne, ale gdy przyszło do złożenia łóżeczka, nie poszło już tak łatwo. Cas próbował na wszelkie sposoby poradzić sobie. Dean przysiadł się i na początku cicho obserwował. Cas co jakiś czas prosił o jakąś śrubkę, kołek, śrubokręt. Jednak nic nie szło po jego myśli. Zaczął się denerwować. Dean chwycił instrukcję i spojrzał na elementy, porównał. 

-Cas, to powinno być tutaj, zobacz.-Pokazał mu instrukcję i wskazał na element. Cas próbował jednak po swojemu.- Cas, no zobacz.

-Jeszcze potrafię złożyć łóżeczko!- Warknął. - No gdzie ta cholerna śrubka?!- Wkurzył się.

-Cas…- Dean roześmiał się widząc Alfę. Podał mu poszukiwany element.- Nie denerwuj się. Spójrz.

-Jestem Alfą nie korzystam z instrukcji.- Wkurzony próbował na siłę wcisnąć jeden element zupełnie nie pasujący do drugiego.

-Ehhh.- Dean westchnął. Co za uparty Alfa. - Cas, to nie ujmie ci twojej alfiej męskości. Nie wszystko musisz potrafić. Niepotrzebnie się złościsz.- Przytulił się do niego i podsunął mu pod nos instrukcję.- Spójrz proszę, pójdzie łatwiej. - Cas poddał się i spojrzał. Po zanalizowaniu rysunków, ponownie przystąpił do składania mebla. Z pomocą Deana i jego radami złożyli śliczne łóżeczko. Dosunęli je do ściany, tak samo jak komodę. Castiel zawiesił zasłony, rozwinął dywan. Gdy wszystko było skończone, stanęli w drzwiach i spojrzeli na swoje dzieło. Pokoik wyglądał pięknie, był taki radosny, jasny, gotowy czekał na przyjęcie swojego małego lokatora. 

Razem zdecydowali, że łóżeczko dosuwane do łóżka zostanie jeszcze w pudle i rozłożą je dopiero, gdy maluszek już przyjdzie na świat. Po obiedzie, Castiel zszedł do garażu, by poukładać pudła, gdyż tak je porozrzucali po całym pomieszczeniu, że ledwo mieścił się samochód. Przesuwał pudła pod ścianę i układał je tak, by zajmowały jak najmniej miejsca. Dean przez ten czas przetarł okno w pokoju maluszka, gdyż nieco się przybrudziło podczas remontu. Gdy skończył, zrobił kilka kanapek i kawę dla Alfy. Zszedł do garażu i podał zapracowanemu partnerowi posiłek. Cas podszedł i podziękował. Ucałował go i szybko zjadł jedną z kanapek i popił kawą. 

-Jak ci idzie?- Zapytał i oparł się o maskę samochodu.

-Już kończę, myślę, że na spokojnie wszystko się pomieści.- Chwycił drugą kanapkę.- A ty jadłeś?- Spojrzał groźnym wzrokiem.

-Jadłem, jadłem. Dwie kanapki i babeczkę.- Cas uspokojony, skończył jeść. Dean przysunął się blisko i wtulił w Alfę. Ten zaskoczony, objął go i głaskał po ramieniu. 

-Co taki nagły przypływ miłości?- Zaśmiał się i ucałował Omegę w czubek głowy. Ten podniósł się i pocałował Alfę zażyle. 

-Kocham cię po prostu. - Położył mu dłonie na ramionach i wspiął się na palce, by lepiej dosięgać ust. Cas oparł się o maskę samochodu i pozwolił całować. - Cas…- Wyszeptał cicho jego imię i Cas oprzytomniał.- Możemy?- Uśmiechnął się i zapachniał słodko. Cas uśmiechnął się szeroko i złączył jego usta z Deana. 

-Kiedy tylko chcesz, kwiatuszku.- Odepchnął się delikatnie od samochodu i już chciał się skierować do drzwi do mieszkania, gdy Dean chwycił go za ramię. Castiel spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. Dean przeniósł uścisk na dłoń i pociągnął go delikatnie w stronę samochodu. - Dean…- Zawołał go cichutko.- A nie będzie ci zimno? Wygodniej nam będzie w sypialni.

-Może i wygodniej, ale ja chcę tutaj.- Pociągnął go i otworzył tylne drzwi - Jest już cieplej, a po za tym przy tobie nie będzie mi zimno.- Uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie i wsiadł na tylne siedzenie. Castiel zdjął z siebie koszulę flanelową i podłożył mu ją zwiniętą pod głowę. Wszedł do środka i zamknął drzwi. Dean się nie pomylił, przy Castielu było mu tak gorąco, że szyby zaparowały. Ich oddechy mieszały się, Alfa całował Omegę wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł dosięgnąć. Postanowił nie ściągać z Omegi koszulki, zdjął tylko jego spodnie i bieliznę. Siebie również rozebrał, z małą pomocą. Wszedł w jak zwykle bardzo podnieconego Omegę jednym posuwistym ruchem. Dean uśmiechnął się i chwycił go za szyję. Rozłożył nogi możliwie jak najszerzej i przyjął w siebie całego Alfę. Castiel ruszał się energicznie w Omedze, jednocześnie pieszcząc go i całując. Oparł się dłonią o zaparowaną szybę i pozostawił tam ślad dłoni. Dean po chwili przewrócił Alfę pod siebie. Klęczał mając między nogami Alfę. Spojrzał na szybę i zaśmiał się. 

-Co to? Titanic? - Zaszczebiotał, nawiązując do sceny z filmu. Cas zarechotał i przytulił do siebie Omegę. Ruszał się w nim, wyrzucając do góry biodra. Dean mruczał i wzdychał Alfie do ucha. Szeptał jego imię, pragnąc dojść. Castiel poruszał się coraz szybciej, czując jak Dean się na nim zaciska i wbija paznokcie w ramiona. Krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego i doszedł mocno, podobnie jak Alfa. Opadł na niego całym ciężarem, lekko się przekręcając na lewy bok, by nie uciskać brzucha. Dyszeli szybko. Castiel przytulił Omegę jedną ręką, a drugą wyciągnął sobie spod głowy koszulę i okrył nagie uda chłopaka. Wolną ręką nakrył wypukły brzuch i pogłaskał. Dean podniósł głowę z piersi partnera i uśmiechnął się. Ucałował go w policzek i zaczął się pomału podnosić. 

-Już wstajesz, słońce? Nie chcesz sobie jeszcze przez chwilę poleżeć?- Zaproponował.

-Nie będę na tobie leżał. Przytyłem i jestem ciężki.- Uśmiechnął się i zaczął szukać swoich bokserek pod siedzeniem, ale przez brzuch nie mógł się zgiąć i dosięgnąć. Castiel podniósł się i podał Omedze bieliznę. Pomógł mu je założyć. Oparł się o drzwi za sobą i przyciągnął go do siebie. Dean wtulił się plecami w jego pierś i umościł między jego udami. Położył głowę na jego ramieniu i spojrzał głęboko w niebieskie oczy. Castiel pogłaskał jego policzek i ucałował czoło. 

-Zdrzemnij się, jeśli chcesz…- Szepnął. Dean pokręcił głową.

-Poleżmy jeszcze chwilę i skończmy sprzątanie, dobrze?- Cas potaknął i przycisnął Omegę do siebie. 

Po dobrym kwadransie, obaj ubrali się i skończyli remont. Castiel skończył układać pudła i wszedł do domu, by znów zabrać się za pisanie. Dean przetarł jeszcze kurze w pokoiku i zaczął przenosić ubranka i zabawki dla maluszka, które już kupili i dostali na wigilię z szafy w sypialni do pokoiku. Ponieważ każde z nich dokładnie oglądał i składał kilkukrotnie, zeszło mu dość długo. Nim się obejrzał był już wieczór. Zrobił szybko kolację i widząc, że Castiel zajęty jest pisaniem przyniósł mu jedzenie do biurka. Alfa podziękował i wrócił do pracy. Dean poszedł jeszcze na chwilę do pokoju, by posiedzieć na fotelu bujanym i pooglądać to, jak pięknie wyszedł im wystrój sypialni dla maleństwa. Głaskał brzuch i przypatrywał się śnieżnobiałemu misiowi, którego włożyli do łóżeczka.

Po upojnej, spokojnej godzinie, postanowił wziąć gorący prysznic, umyć się, odprężyć. Ubrał się w koszulkę Alfy, by nie opinała brzucha, tak jak jego własne i dresy. Było już późno i Omega chciał, by Cas oderwał się już od laptopa i położył z nim do łóżka. Jeszcze jego zapach na koszulce. Dean zatęsknił za nim i zszedł na dół. Castiel siedział w okularach, pochylony nad klawiaturą, gdy usłyszał ciche kroki na schodach i spojrzał w stronę zbliżającej się do niego Omegi. 

-Co tam, króliczku?- Ściągnął okulary i odłożył na biurko. 

-Idziesz?- Dean przytulił się i pogłaskał Alfę po lekko szorstkim od krótkiego zarostu policzku. 

-Muszę jeszcze popisać, słońce. Ale ty idź…

-A nie wolałbyś jeszcze poprzytulać swojej Omegi? Hmm?- Poczochrał jego włosy. 

-Przecież dopiero co napastowałeś mnie w samochodzie.- Uśmiechnął się. 

-I co z tego? Ja chcę jeszcze!- Pisnął i postanowił sam się zabrać za Alfę. Usiadł mu na kolanach i złapał za przód spodni. Cas wzdrygnął się.- No chodź.- Zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie.

-Nie mogę, myszko, muszę nadrobić trochę, bo przez remont jestem trochę do tyłu. Ale obiecuję ci, że ci to wynagrodzę.- Pogłaskał go po policzku. Dean zszedł z jego kolan i pełen zrozumienia pogłaskał Alfę, życzył miej pracy i poszedł na górę do sypialni. Położył się do łózka i nakrył kołdrą. Nie miał Castielowi nic za złe, to przecież jego praca, a on całe dwa dni poświęcił jemu i nie miał czasu na pisanie, a terminy goniły. Dean spał czujnie. Castiel przyszedł do łózka koło pierwszej w nocy i położył się za plecami Omegi. Zagarnął go do siebie i zaczął senną Omegę całować po szyi. Usłyszał, jak Dean cichutko szepcze jego imię.- Przecież ci to obiecałem…- Pocałował go i zapewnił kolejną upojną noc.

**Author's Note:**

> LICZĘ NA KOMENTARZE. (I JAK KAŻDY AUTOR W GŁĘBI SERCA NA KUDOSY ) :D


End file.
